Y todo comenzó en París
by AlexandraArcher
Summary: Korra es una joven de 19 años vocalista de una banda de rock alternativo. Con el corazón roto, viaja hacía aquella ciudad que tantos escalofríos le causaba por culpa de su oscuro pasado ahí: París. Ella odia Francia y todos los que lo habitan, pero, tal vez, conozca a alguien que le haga cambiar de opinión.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola. Este es mi primer fanfic Korrasami asi que… Sean amables.**

 **Para empezar, quisiera decir que este fanfic es una adaptación que estoy haciendo de una novela propia que comencé hace poco (Una en base a Clémence Poésy, de ahí la trama francesa hehehe *carita sonrojada*)**

 **También quisiera agradecer a los chicos del grupo Korrasami Latino en Facebook que me animaron a hacerlo… No me considero muy buena escritora, por eso hago la mayoría de mis cosas para mí, pero espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **También debo dar crédito a Shiki Sutcliff Serni (Creo que así era…) del mismo grupo por nombres de algunos personajes y las gracias por dejarme usarlos…**

 **Creo que eso es todo… ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, traten de leer los diálogos de Asami con acento francés, para ayudar a la trama y eso, ya saben.**

 **Sin m+as, aquí se los dejo.**

Si le hubieran preguntado, diría que estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso. Estaba asustada, sus manos sudaban como si quisieran proveer de humedad al desierto del Sahara y su corazón estaba a mil por hora, sin embargo, su cara era una perfecta muestra de cómo una buena _poker-face_ era mientras miraba por la ventana de aquel jet privado. Apuesto que te preguntarás: ¿Qué razón tendría Korra Wyght, la vocalista de _Black Tears in the Heart_ para estar así de nerviosa? Bueno, para todos lo suficientemente cercanos era más que obvio... París.

No debe ser extraño entonces imaginar lo enojada que estaba en el momento en que se enteró que el primer evento de caridad que la banda tendría sería en ese lugar. Para ella, volver ahí era una idea aún menos atractiva que meterse a la jaula de leones hambrientos cubierta con carne cocida en su jugo.

Y sí, eso quería decir que ya había estado ahí. Vivió en ese lugar llamado "el país del amor" por dos años, los únicos en toda su vida que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder olvidar. Sus amigos lo sabían, sabían todo lo que esto representaba para ella y es por eso que estaban más atentos a lo que ella pudiera demostrar con gestos que en los campos verdes por los que sobrevolaban pero perdían su tiempo, se negaba a dejar que pensaran que algo así le afectaba, que algo así la volviera menos fuerte.

Korra casi siente que el aire se escapa completamente de sus pulmones en el momento en que la famosísima torre Eiffel se vuelve parte del panorama. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Escucha a una de sus amigas de la banda decir que, al parecer, la dichosa y maldita obra benéfica a la que asistirían sería en un lujoso salón cerca de la "increíble" Avenida de los Campos Elíseos la cual jamás visitó antes.

El piloto encendió la señal de abrocharse los cinturones mientras avisaba que estaban a punto de aterrizar. El cerebro de Korra se apagó y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba dentro del gran aeropuerto francés que sólo había visto una vez y fue cuando por fin se largaba de ahí. Un hombre joven, de unos treinta y tantos, cabello café largo y recogido en un peinado típico de su nación, barba en forma de flecha y bigotes realmente peculiares sobre su boca que no se tocaban en medio como los normales se acercó a ellos.

-¡Chicos!, ¡Justo a tiempo!-Exclamó él dándoles un abrazo a cada uno de ellos fraternalmente como bienvenida.

-¿Cómo está, Sr. Roku?-Saludó una de las chicas. Una joven de piel morena, cabello atado en una trenza con dos mechones cayendo sobre su frente y ojos color azul quien sostenía un par de maletas.

-Excelente. Me alegra mucho que hayan llegado con bien.-Dijo sinceramente el Sr. Roku.-Veo que todos traen ya sus maletas así que es hora de movernos -Comenzó a decir.- , he estado encargándome personalmente de que las cosas estén arregladas para su llegada. Ahora vengan, su limusina está esperando.

Todos sonrieron. Tenían realmente suerte de que el Sr. Roku fuera su representante. Era un hombre encantador que veía a todos y cada uno de ellos como sus hijos, los trataba excelente y era realmente hábil en encontrar oportunidades y negocios grandes que otros no. Gracias a él estaban a punto de alcanzar la cima del estrellato y los chicos confiaban ciegamente en él.

El camino al hotel no fue algo realmente memorable. A diferencia de sus amigos, ella no levantó la vista del celular para admirar la belleza que las calles de París mostraban. No, ella se limitó a utilizar los megas que su plan telefónico le ofrecía para leer y contestar tweets, pero no cualquier tweet, sino los que sus adorados fans le escribían.

Así es, Korra era una de las pocas artistas que estaban por y para sus fans, siempre dedicada a ellos, siempre siendo amable, después de todo, sin ellos no estaría viviendo su sueño, ¿No? La música era una parte fundamental en su día a día, incluso fuera del escenario por lo que, justo ahora, una canción de una de sus bandas favoritas _Porcelain and the Tramps_ sonaba a todo volumen a través de sus audífonos y aun así no pudo evitar escuchar el grito sorprendidoque su compañero de banda soltó.

Movida por la curiosidad, se quitó los audífonos de los oídos y miró al chico.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-El Sr. Roku nos está diciendo la lista de los invitados de la obra benéfica.-Respondió un chico de aspecto tosco, cabello negro y ojos verdes que reflejaban un brillo travieso y dulce similar a los de un niño.

-¿Y?-Korra no le veía nada de espectacular a ello.

-¡Y...!-Habló un chico de cabello negro, corto y peinado con el flequillo levantado cuyo mirar ámbar mostraba emoción alargando el sonido producido por dicha letra.- ¡Asami Sato estará presente!-Anunció como si dijera que se encontró la cura del sida.

-¿Quién?-Dijo rascándose la nuca realmente perdida.

-¡¿Quién?!-Exclamó el chico.- ¡No puedo creer que no sepas quién es! Asami Sato es una muy reconocida actriz francesa. Es mundialmente famosa por interpretar a la diosa griega Atenea en _Gods and souls.-_ Explicó. A Korra le pareció particularmente molesto el tono de voz que usó para comentar eso, como si le hubiera dicho algo tan básico que el no saberlo la hacía ignorante.

-Mako...-Comenzó a hablar.-ODIO Francia y todo lo que sea relacionado con ello, ya deberías saberlo, por lo tanto, no conozco a esa tal Sato... -Movió su mano restándoles importancia al nombre con un pequeño ademán.-"Qué nombre tan raro para una francesa."-Pensó.- Además, si es ella a la que te refieres... Creo que fue un muy mal casting. Atenea se merecía ser hermosa.-Sentenció encogiéndose de brazos y volviendo su mirada al celular nuevamente. Pudo escuchar el bufido ofendido por parte de Mako antes de volver a colocarse los audífonos, pero no le importó. Ni siquiera había visto la dichosa película.

El cielo nocturno fue el que los recibió en el momento en que llegaron por fin al gran hotel con la típica fachada francesa, no es que estuviera lejos del aeropuerto, más bien, era el hecho de que habían arribado a la capital de Francia casi a punto de acabar el día.

Korra tomó un gran respiro y salió de la limusina seguida por los demás chicos y el Sr. Roku, el viento soplaba fresco haciendo que el café cabello de Korra bailara con él.

-Bueno, chicos... Adelante.-Indicó el hombre de traje caminando directo a las puertas de cristal que daban acceso al lobby del hotel seguido por los demás.

El hotel por dentro era justo como Korra creía que era, una combinación impecable entre lo rústico, lo elegante y lo moderno. Si algo debía admitir, era que los franceses tienen un gusto muy bueno en este tipo de cosas.

-Las habitaciones ya están apartadas para ustedes -Retomó la palabra el Sr. Roku.- , lo único que tendrán que hacer es ir y firmar el registro. Como siempre, las habitaciones serán triples, eso quiere decir que Katara, Kuvira y Korra estarán en una y Bolin, Mako y Zuko en otra, ¿Quedó claro?

-Sí.-Dijeron todos al unísono con el típico tono monótono que siempre se usa en estos casos.

Después de hacer lo que se les había pedido, Korra y las otras dos chicas subieron a su habitación por el elevador, la 346 en el tercer piso; mientras, iban hablando de todo un poco.

-No sé ustedes, pero yo pienso darme un relajante baño de burbujas y meterme a la cama.-Bufó una chica de ojos color esmeralda y su negro y largo cabello recogido en una trenza de lado.

-¿Cansada, Kuvira?-inquirió burlona Katara. Usualmente, Kuvira Bloodworth era una persona energética, capaz de correr kilómetros y kilómetros sin desfallecer.

-No, estresada... Sabes lo mucho que detesto volar.-Replicó la oji verde.- ¿Y tú, Korra?, ¿Cómo estás?

-De la mierda.-Un sonido agudo de campana sonó por un segundo indicando que habían llegado a su piso justo antes de que las grandes puertas de acero pulido se abrieran dándole paso a las tres para salir al pasillo.-Jamás creí que tuviera que volver.

-Es claro que estás pasando por una mala situación, pero no debes dejar que te venza.-Habló la chica del lunar bajo el ojo.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Secundó Katara.-Es una gran oportunidad para poder dejar todos esos fantasmas que te persiguen, para avanzar. Trata de olvidar lo que aquí pasó y concéntrate en disfrutar un poco de esto, será bueno para ti.

-Si tú lo dices...

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que encontraran su habitación y pusieran en marcha el plan que habían estado formando después de esa pequeña pero importante conversación entre ellas. Comenzaron poniéndose la pijama, posteriormente ordenaron servicio a la habitación para culminar viendo películas de terror que Kuvira hizo el favor de traer. Un maratón de Saw después y Katara al igual que Kuvira habían caído en los cómodos y seductores brazos de Morfeo, sin embargo, Korra aún seguía sin poder dormir. Ahí estaba ella, mirando hacia la Luna a través de la ventana abierta a un metro de su cama. Korra no podía dormir sin algo de frío en su cuerpo, pero aunque ya haya alcanzado la temperatura perfecta estaba sintiendo demasiadas emociones con el simple hecho de volver a ver esos típicos tejados de aquella ciudad que le era difícil tratar siquiera de dormir.

Las chicas tenían razón, no podía dejar que algo así la venciera y no lo iba a hacer así que tomó la orilla de su cobertor y se tapó con el hasta la cabeza dejando afuera sus pies para que el aire les pegara (odiaba sentir los pies calientes) y cerró sus claros ojos hasta que perdió el conocimiento...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Justo como si tuviera instalado un resorte, el cuerpo de Korra se sentó automáticamente en la cama. Su cara estaba bañada de sudor y su respiración era realmente agitada, su corazón parecía ser el de un ratón gigante por tan rápido y fuerte que palpitaba. Había tenido una pesadilla, una de las que había dejado de tener desde hace ya años. Pasó sus manos sobre su cara para tratar de limpiar el sudor que la bañaba y, posteriormente, mirar hacia su lado izquierdo donde estaban las camas de las chicas encontrándolas vacías, sus ojos recorrieron la habitación hasta dar con la mesita de noche a lado de su cama. En ella, un vaso con agua y un post-it amarillo y cuadrado pegado a el estaban puestos.

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, estiró su cuerpo y su brazo derecho para poder tomar la nota, pudo reconocer la firme y clara letra de Kuvira.

 _"Korra. Salimos a desayunar con los chicos y el Sr. Roku. No creímos prudente despertarte ya que, sabemos, no dormiste nada desde el día anterior al viaje. Volveremos a las 13:00 para ir a comprar los atuendos para la obra benéfica._

 _-Kuvira"_

Da un vistazo una vez más por toda la habitación, como si quisiera asegurarse que nadie estaba presente y, cuando lo confirmó, se abalanzó sobre su celular, el cual descansaba sobre una pequeña mesa cerca de la televisión y comenzó a marcar un número casi de memoria. Tras varios timbrazos, una voz masculina y juvenil se dejó escuchar.

- _Hola..._

 _-_ Aang, que bueno que...

 _-... Has llamado al celular de Aang Wyght.-_ Korra soltó un bufido al reconocer que fue enviada al buzón de voz.- _Deja tu mensaje después del tono y prometo devolver la llamada en cuanto me desocupe.-_ Y, en cuanto terminó de decir esto, el dichoso tono se dejó escuchar.

-Aang, soy yo, Korra. Por favor llámame cuando puedas, por favor.-Pidió haciendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras como súplica mientras pasaba una mano por su desarreglado cabello antes de colgar.

Soltó un gran y pesado suspiro antes de dirigirse hacia el agua que habían dejado para ella y tomársela de un solo trago, limpió su boca con la parte de atrás de su mano sin ningún reparo. Miró nuevamente hacia la ventana con el ceño fruncido en determinación.

-"No. No pienso dejar que me venza."-Pensó decidida antes de entrar al baño.

Abrió la llave del agua caliente tan sólo un poco en comparación a cuanto abrió la llave del agua fría. Gozaba realmente del agua fresca al bañarse, pero no estaba loca como para bañarse con agua helada.

Dejó que las gotas de agua recorrieran su firme y trabajado cuerpo, trazando pequeños caminos que inmediatamente eran alterados por las siguientes. No tardó más de 10 minutos en salir con una toalla envuelta es su torso cubriendo perfectamente sus partes íntimas. Abrió su maleta y tras elegir un sencillo conjunto de ropa consistente en jeans, playera negra y Converse negros con blanco se dispuso a vestirse.

El día prometía ser uno fresco y agradable, por lo que, tal vez, sería buena idea comprar su desayuno afuera. Tomó su celular, cartera, tarjeta de entrada, una gorra negra y bajó al lobby dispuesta a comenzar a conquistar sus miedos yendo a comprar un desayuno sola en las calles que tanta inseguridad le causaban.

Decidió hacer su camino hacia el lobby bajando por las escaleras, Korra siempre había sido de las personas que aprovechaban los pequeños momentos cotidianos para ejercitarse un poco, no por nada tenía ese cuerpo. Una vez abajo, caminó con desgano hacia el hombre que atendía la recepción y llamó su atención con un tosido fingido.

-Oh -Exclamó el hombre con un peculiar bigote para el gusto de la peli corto en cuanto notó su presencia.- , ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?-Preguntó con un marcado acento francés.

-Sí, me gustaría saber sobre algún buen lugar para desayunar afuera, ya sabe, no me apetece seguir encerrada.-Respondió rascándose la nuca con pereza.

-Bueno, hay una muy buena cafetería a dos calles a la derecha.-Informó el hombre trazando el camino sobre su escritorio como si tuviera un mapa ahí.-Es muy famosa por su buena repostería y su atención a los turistas, a esta hora debe estar casi vacía, por si quiere algo de paz.

-"Paz... En Francia."-Pensó irónica.-"Sí, claro..." Muchas gracias.-Le sonrió levemente al hombre antes de salir mientras lograba escucharlo desearle un buen día.

Cada paso que daba fuera del hotel le hacía sentir extraña, el aire moviendo sus cabellos sueltos bajo la gorra era diferente a como lo recordaba y las grises nubes que cubrían el cielo la hacían sentirse un poco melancólica. A los diez minutos pudo divisar la pequeña pero elegante cafetería, el olor a café inundando sus fosas nasales deliciosamente en cuanto entró. Sus ojos cafés recorrieron cada rincón del lugar decorado de tal manera en que pudieras sentirte cómodo teniendo al color café oscuro como predominante. Inhaló una vez más y se formó detrás de una mujer de cabello rubio recogido en una coleta. Justo como el de la recepción le había dicho, el lugar era casi un desierto salvo por aquella mujer, las empleadas tras el mostrador y un joven de lentes trabajando en su computadora que le recordaba un poco a Mako.

Para cuando volvió su vista al frente, notó que la señora adelante de ella se había ido y ahora sólo quedaba una peli roja de piel blanquecina que la miraba curiosa con ojos tan claros que podrían compararse a su naranja cabello y un delantal verde la cual se hallaba tras el mostrador.

- _Bonjour._ -La voz de la chica la devolvió de su estado atontado en el que inconscientemente había caído.

-Oh, buenos días.-Korra alzó la vista hacia el menú gigante que se encontraba arriba de la chica que contenía las diferentes clases de bebidas y aperitivos que ofrecía el lugar; un ligero puchero se formó involuntariamente en sus labios mientras pensaba en qué ordenar. Para cuando se decidió miró de nuevo a la empleada quien extrañamente la veía con un ligero brillo en sus pupilas.-Voy a ordenar un cappuccino y...-Escaneó el aparador buscando algo dulce con que acompañarlo.-Y uno de esos panecillos de chocolate para llevar, por favor.-Pidió mientras que con su dedo índice señalaba el que había elegido. Metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras observaba a sus pies hacer pequeños movimientos en tanto esperaba a que le dieran su orden, pero al seguir sintiendo la mirada de la chica sobre ella la enfrentó y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa. A la joven, ese movimiento la tomó desprevenida por lo que Korra notó como sus blancas mejillas se tornaban rojas y, acto seguido, se puso manos a la obra preparando lo que la morena le había pedido.

Impaciente, miraba el celular casi cada 5 segundos. Si la vieras del exterior dirías que tiene prisa por que le dieran su desayuno, pero no. Korra no paraba de preguntarse porqué carajos Aang no la llamaba de vuelta, necesitaba casi desesperadamente hablar con él y el tipo no da ni señales de vida. Como si fuera una especie de complot contra ella, más y más franceses comenzaban a entrar a la cafetería. Comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa y de pronto la idea de que _Madame_ entrara por esa puerta transparente comenzaba a hacerla sudar frío. Cerró los ojos y trató de tranquilizarse, sabía mejor que nadie que encontrarse con aquella mujer era más que improbable, era imposible y, de seguir así, París acabaría derrotándola y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a permitir.

-Aquí tiene.-Aquel acento francés fue de nuevo capaz de sacar a la chica de sus pensamientos, la empleada la miraba con una sonrisa apenada con la bolsa de papel perfumado en su mano estirada.

-Gracias...-Balbuceó la vocalista antes de darle la tarjeta para que cobrara de ahí, no le importaba demasiado el precio y, además, quería irse de ahí ya. La joven peli roja cargó el monto a su tarjeta y le dio el ticket para que firmara, lo cual hizo rápido antes de devolverle la pluma que muy amable le había prestado.-Ten una buena mañana.-Dijo esto último y salió del lugar.

El resoplido aliviado que salió de su boca en cuanto atravesó la puerta para salir a la calle ni ella misma se lo esperaba. Sentir nuevamente el aire fresco golpear su morena cara era algo que no pensó que la calmaría tanto. Caminó hacia la orilla de la banqueta mientras miraba atenta que el pequeño semáforo para peatones cambiara el clásico muñequito quieto y parado al caminante, pasaron unos segundos más para que al fin dicho cambio sucediera y Korra comenzara a caminar con seguridad. Al otro lado de la calle, Korra observó que una joven morocha también cruzaba. Le pareció realmente extraño ya que no parecía prestar atención al frente, sino que tenía su mirada clavada en el piso mientras parecía mantener una conversación nada agradable con él en voz alta. Korra alzó una ceja extrañada, siempre pensó que los franceses eran raros pero nunca creyó que tanto.

Justo en ese momento notó por el rabillo del ojo que un auto algo viejo color blanco desobedecía la luz roja que le impedía el paso. Miró nuevamente a la morocha alarmada, esta seguía su discusión con el suelo completamente ajena al hecho de que se iba a interponer en el camino de un auto que no se iba a detener. No supo cómo ni cuándo, pero lo que sí supo fue que su mano había actuado por sí sola y había tomado del brazo a aquella peli ondulada justo a tiempo para jalarla fuera del carril peligroso, haciendo que el cuerpo delgado de la francesa chocara contra su pecho. Una mirada jade se posó molesta en la de Korra, como si hubiera cometido una falta hacia su persona.

- _Hey, qu'est-ce...?!-_ Pero no pudo continuar su reclamo molesto porque la ráfaga natural de un auto al pasar velozmente a sus espaldas la hizo callar y abrir sus verdes ojos tanto como le fue posible. Korra alzó las cejas en un mudo " _¿Lo ves?"-Oh, mon Dieu_.-Susurró en shock mirando al blanco auto alejarse como si no hubiera estado a punto de arrollarla.

-Eso estuvo cerca, ¿Eh?-Dijo en inglés a propósito para que supiera que no hablaba (no mucho, al menos) francés.

-¡Casi me arrollan!-Exclamó más para sí misma que para Korra a pesar de hacerlo en el idioma de la morena.- _Merci beaucoup!_ -Korra se encogió de hombros.

-No fue nada...

-¡Me has salvado la vida!-Insistió con un acento no tan marcado como el de la vendedora o el recepcionista pero aún notorio. Si algo debía admitir también era el hecho de que aquella morocha era muy hermosa. Sus ojos, como se dijo al inicio, eran verdes cual jades, su piel blanca y suave como la misma seda, sus negros y ondulados cabellos se encontraban ligeramente desarreglados pero eso no le restaba belleza a su cara, la cual estaba compuesta de unas facciones finas y delicadas que le hacían ver como un ángel o una hermosa escultura, adornando esto, unos labios rojos resaltaban viéndose apetitosos y suaves. Era, en pocas palabras, una de las féminas más hermosas que sus claras pupilas jamás contemplaron.

-Deberías tener más cuidado en ver hacia enfrente en lugar de gritarle al piso.-Comentó dando un paso hacia atrás, se había dado cuenta de que aún estaban en la posición que habían adquirido al momento de salvarla y aquello la sonrojó ligeramente.

-Gritarle... ¿Al piso?-La mujer alzó su ceja extrañada mientras que con su mano acomodaba un mechón de su azabache cabello tras su oreja dejándole ver a Korra unos manos libres por bluetooth; decir que se sintió estúpida era poco.

-Una expresión...-Alcanzó a decirle para salvar su dignidad al menos ante la francesa.-Sólo ten más cuidado.-Y sin decir nada más, se alejó de ahí a pasos agigantados sintiendo esa penetrante mirada de color aún pegada a su espalda.

Varios metros después, un ruido metálico la hizo voltear para encontrarse con un hombre sin hogar, sus ropas lucían rotas, viejas y sucias y tenía una barba de años. Supuso que buscaba comida y realmente le disgustó que lo hiciera en la basura, ningún humano debería ser rebajado a ello. Sin pensarlo mucho, llamó su atención con un silbido y le entregó la bolsa con lo que era su desayuno, no le dolía nada dárselo y, de todos modos, ni siquiera se lo iba a comer.

El camino de vuelta al hotel se le hizo rápido, saludó otra vez al recepcionista con un movimiento de cabeza y subió las escaleras con energía de dos en dos. Una vez frente a su cuarto hizo uso de la tarjeta para abrir el seguro electrónico; lo primero que vio fue a los cinco de la banda todos reunidos y sentados en las camas, parecían hablar verdaderamente animados de algo que pasó en el restaurante al que fueron y que Korra no alcanzaba a comprender. Arrastrando los pies se dirigió a la última cama, que era la suya, la cual estaba tendida y ocupada por Bolin.

-Bolin, hazte a un lado.-Ordenó arrastrando las palabras. El oji verde acató la orden y le dejó un lugar lo suficientemente espacioso para que la chica se pudiera tirar en él, cosa que hizo. Con total naturalidad, Korra recargó su cabeza en el firme pecho del fornido chico quien la rodeó con sus brazos con cariño.

-¿Y tú en dónde estabas?-Preguntó Zuko no como reclamo sino con auténtica curiosidad.

-Fui a una cafetería a unos diez minutos de aquí.-Contestó con los ojos cerrados y voz somnolienta.

-¿Algo interesante?

-Tienen la mejor repostería del lugar.-Se limitó a decir disfrutando de las pequeñas caricias que el chico le proporcionaba en la cabeza.

-Lamento mucho interrumpir tu momento de relajación, Korra.-La voz de Katara entró por sus oídos haciendo que levantara la cabeza de su almohada humana para mirarla.-Debemos estar abajo para ir a comprar los atuendos para la gala.-Anunció. Korra dejó salir un gruñido molesto antes de hacer caso a su amiga y salir junto con toda la banda fuera del hotel.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Era la tercera vez que daban la vuelta por el centro comercial y ya estaban hartos. Korra, los chicos e incluso el guarda espaldas enorme llamado Kylle ("Kyllesaurus" para ellos por ser un gigante de casi dos metros) miraban una vez más con fastidio como Katara y Kuvira miraban de nuevo un escaparate con ropa que habían descubierto la primera vuelta y la cual miraban indecisas... Otra vez.

-¡Carajo!, ¿Cuánto más se van a tardar?-Exclamó realmente irritado el oji dorado.

-Relájate, Zuko... Hay que tenerles paciencia.-Bolin pasó un brazo por los hombros de Zuko con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.-De todas maneras hay cosas más importantes que discutir.

-¿Las hay?-Mako levantó la ceja mientras se despeinaba un poco su ya desarreglado cabello.

-¡Claro que sí!, ¿Qué les pareció el final de _Zombie Apocalipsis Fiend_?-Preguntó sabiendo de antemano lo que ello desencadenaría. Justo como lo esperaba, su pregunta causó que los jóvenes soltaran bufidos y sonidos de molestia.

-Tremenda mierda fue ese final.-Opinó el guitarrista principal de mirada dorada.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Secundó Korra cruzándose de brazos.-Osea, ¿En serio? Se van por fin a la dichosa isla que está libre de zombies y no llegan porque se los tragó una ballena zombie asesina... ¡Una ballena!

-Eso fue, sin dudas, el peor final que le pudieron dar a tan buena serie.-Fue el turno de Mako de decir lo que pensaba.-Peor que cuando dejaron _Glee_ sin _Faberry._

 _-_ Esas dos tenían mucho potencial como pareja lésbica.-Korra asintió repetidas veces de acuerdo con su comentario y el de su amigo.

-Yo creo que Quinn quedó bien con Puck.-Habló Bolin ganándose la mirada asesina de tres pares de ojos.-Bueno, yo sólo decía...

Por fin, y después de mucho esperar, las dos chicas restantes habían elegido sus atuendos. Kuvira estaba bastante orgullosa de su elección: Un pantalón café de vestir, una blusa caqui y un saco de un café más oscuro con las solapas levantadas. A Katara también le había gustado su vestido azul ceñido al cuerpo con escote en la espalda. Korra había elegido algo más sencillo ya que sólo era un pantalón de vestir negro al igual que el saco y un top blanco dejando a la vista su tableta de chocolate. Los chicos, por otro lado, lo único que sabían era que sus corbatas eran de color dorado, verde y rojo.

Después de eso, lo mínimo que se merecían los chicos y Korra era un helado, Kuvira y Katara se ofrecieron a pagarlos por lo que estuvieron buscando una buena heladería en el centro comercial hasta que finalmente dieron con una que no era de McDonald's o Burger King. Los chicos disfrutaron del postre tanto como pudieron antes de que varios fans franceses llegaran a pedir videos, fotos y autógrafos cosa que, si bien lo hicieron con gusto, hizo que sus helados se derritieran y las manos de todos quedaran pegajosas.

Después de lavarse en los baños de aquel centro comercial, regresaron al hotel justo a tiempo para ver entrar a su equipo de maquillado y peinado. Saludaron a los empleados con alegría y familiaridad, siempre eran ellos quien se encargaban de su aspecto y habían desarrollado una amistad con todos. Las chicas siempre eran las primeras en ser atendidas por el tiempo que tomaban y justo estaban terminando de maquillar a Kuvira cuando Mako entró.

-Anny, Charlotte... Necesito especial atención en mí, por favor.-Mako tomó asiento en la cama impaciente porque terminaran con las chicas y ser él el primero de los chicos al que atendieran.

-¿Y a qué se debe?-Preguntó Anny extrañada del repentino comportamiento del oji ámbar.

-Sencillo: Esta noche, Asami será mía.-Las carcajadas que su comentario causó le hicieron fruncir el ceño.- ¿Dije algo gracioso?

-Depende, ¿Acabamos de escucharte decir que Asami será tuya?-Preguntó Korra con una gran sonrisa, como esperando a que contaran el chiste del año.

-Así fue.-Nuevamente las carcajadas llenaron el ambiente.

-Entonces sí...-Korra apenas y podía hablar de la risa.-Algo MUY gracioso.

-¡Puedo conquistarla!

-Sí. Claro, Makario.-Replicó Kuvira esta vez con ironía cargada en su voz logrando que el chico de mirada ámbar se pusiera rojo y frunciera el ceño.-Porque a todas las mujeres les atrae un metrosexual.-El cometario volvió a desatar las risas de las tres chicas presentes.

-20 billetes a que tartamudea.-Habló Katara.

-20 a que ni se le acerca.-Aseguró la morena.

-Muéranse las tres.-Espetó con los dientes apretados mientras se levantaba molesto y se iba a su habitación.

Tres horas fueron las que tardaron las chicas en estar listas, entre el ligero maquillaje, el peinado y ponerse su ropa debían admitir que fue un tiempo record a lo que usualmente hacen. Listas para iniciar la noche, las tres salieron de su cuarto compartido en el exacto momento en que los chicos lo hacían. Los tres las miraron con cara de bobos; todos se veían entre sí como hermanos pero no por eso podían evitar esa reacción al ver lo hermosas que sus amigas quedaban siempre luego de una "intervención".

-Vaya...-Zuko fue el primero de los tres en hablar.-¿Fueron chicas todo este tiempo?

-"¡Oye, Mei!, ¿Sabías que los pulpos cagan por dónde comen?"-Imitó la chica del lunar tratando de agravar la voz para que se pareciera a la del chico de dorada mirada. La risa de todos no se dejó esperar al recordar ese suceso para molestia del guitarrista principal.

-Cierra la boca.-Espetó avergonzado.

-No, pero en serio, chicas. Se ven hermosas.

-Gracias, Bolin. Ustedes también se ven muy apuestos.-Devolvió el cumplido Katara.

-¿Nos vamos ya?-Mako señalaba con su pulgar el pasillo por el que tenían que irse esperando que el resto avanzara.

Todos, ajenos a lo que pasaba, iniciaron su camino pero Korra permaneció atrás. Inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente para tratar de calmar sus nervios por salir a un gran evento en París y, por sobre todo, se repetía una y otra vez que no había necesidad de temer ya que aquella horrible mujer había salido de su vida y jamás nunca iba a volver.

-Sería mucho más fácil si Aang me regresara la llamada...-Susurró para sí misma antes de seguir a los demás al elevador.

En el lobby, la figura elegante y despreocupada del Sr. Roku los esperaba justo frente al elevador. El hombre les sonrió alegremente una vez estuvieron fuera de aquel metálico aparato.

-Muy bien, chicos.-Inició su discurso.-Esta noche es la noche. Puede que ustedes piensen que será sólo una gala benéfica, pero es mucho más que eso...

Korra se desconectó de lo que sea que el Sr. Roku estuviera diciendo, comenzó a pensar en algo que le hiciera sentir calma, música... Olores... Sabores... _Ella_...

Sacudió su cabeza. No debía pensar en _ella_. Había estado muy ocupada con sus traumas en París como para que su recuerdo la golpeara y, justo ahora cuando necesitaba más tranquilidad que antes, su rostro le pasó por la mente. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas no haberla perdido, apostaba que con ella aquí todo hubiera sido mucho más fácil e incluso podría hacer lo que Katara y Kuvira le recomendaron: Disfrutar. Pero no. Su recuerdo tenía que sumarse a uno de los tantos que le dolían JUSTO en ese momento. Maldita sea su cerebro...

-¡KORRA!-El grito indiscutiblemente hecho por el representante de la banda la sacó de sus pensamientos tortuosos. Los ojos del hombre se posaron analizadores en los azules de ella.-¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

-Alto y claro, Sr. Roku.-Mintió.

-De acuerdo...-Era más que claro que no le creyó nada.-Es hora de irnos.

Mientras Korra caminaba hacia la limusina, rogó a los dioses que la semana se pasara rápido y por fin volver a casa.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Por todos los hurones...-El susurro que Bolin lanzó al aire hablaba por todos los jóvenes dentro del auto. Sabían que era algo grande, pero jamás pensaron que tanto.

Prácticamente, la calle estaba abarrotada de gente loca gritando, camarógrafos, entrevistadores y guardias de seguridad como jamás habían visto antes, algunas personas se pegaban a los vidrios de la limusina aún en movimiento tratando de ver a quién transportaba y, al verlos, comenzaban a llorar y a golpear el vidrio mientras los pasajeros y motivos de sus lágrimas hacían lo que mejor podían para mostrarles una sonrisa amigable, cosa que lograba alegrarlos como jamás vieron. Nunca van a comprender cómo rayos llegaron sanos y salvos al inicio de la alfombra roja que adornaba las escaleras que daban al salón. El chofer bajó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de los chicos para abrirla.

-Que Raava nos ampare.-Zuko exhaló nervioso mientras veía al hombre abrir la puerta y, como era el que estaba sentado más cerca de ella, fue el primero en salir. Los gritos en cuanto lo vieron se hicieron ensordecedores, caballerosamente ayudó a salir a Katara antes de saludar a la multitud justo detrás del típico lazo rojo.

- _Show time.-_ Bolin acomodó galante su cabello antes de bajar tras Katara, quien ahora tomaba del brazo al oji dorado como cada vez que iban a un evento. Seguido de él, Kuvira quien también fue ayudada por el dulce muchacho a salir y lo tomaba del brazo también.

-Es nuestro turno.-Señaló la morena nerviosa.

-¿Estarás bien?-Preguntó Mako sabiendo un poco más sobre el pequeño sentimiento de paranoia que su amiga comenzaba a sentir en lugares con mucha gente. Korra asintió.

-Hagámoslo de una vez.-Mako afirmó dándole una mirada determinada para ver si así le inyectaba un poco de ello a su oji azul amiga antes de salir de la limusina y luego ayudar a Korra a salir.

En cuanto puso un pie en la alfombra carmín los gritos fueron aumentando de tono como no creyó ya posible. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano les mostró una de sus ya típicas sonrisas mientras los saludaba y tomaba a Mako del brazo. Los seis chicos se acercaron a sus fans de tres personas por lado para poder firmar autógrafos y tomarse fotos con todos los que pudieran tratando de dar la facha de jóvenes despreocupados disfrutando de sus fans o, al menos, la chica morena lo hacía. Después de eso, entrevista tras entrevista de varios periodistas que informaban a distintos canales de T.V. o revistas. La vocalista agradeció a todos a los que tenía que agradecer porque las preguntas se dirigían únicamente a lo profesional y no a ninguna parte de su vida personal.

Cuando por fin logran pasar esa prueba de fuego para cualquier artista, entrar al edificio se les antoja como un gran alivio. Todos parpadeaban un poco, aún no estaban avezados a los flashes cegadores directamente en su cara y lo único que podían ver eran lucecitas verdes, rosas y blancas que los atontaba bastante al grado de que Bolin casi choca con un pilar a lado de la puerta.

Poco después, todos los invitados estaban ya reunidos alrededor de una especie de escenario azul de madera circular mirando a un anciano barrigón y regordete de mejillas rosadas, cabello blanco con bigote, barba de chivo y un gran círculo de calva en su cabeza la cual brillaba por las luces.

-Gracias a todos por haber venido a este humilde acto de caridad -Comenzó a decir en inglés con acento francés gracioso el hombre regordete.- , me complace saber que tenemos a tantas personas importantes apoyando tan noble causa como lo es...

Korra seguía revisando el celular cada cinco segundos. Aang seguía sin llamar. Sus amigos, perdidos en la multitud, seguían sin aparecer. La morena estaba comenzando a sudar frío y, al mismo tiempo, sentir calor. No había prestado atención a nada de lo que aquel señor estaba diciendo así que cuando los aplausos sonaron ella sólo los siguió sin siquiera saber por qué aplaudían.

-¡Korra! Por fin te encuentro.-Esa voz paternal acompañada por una mano en su hombro la hizo suspirar aliviada. El Sr. Roku la miraba levemente preocupado, pero al ver la pequeña sonrisa que Wyght le dirigió se relajó él también.-Debes venir conmigo, hay gente que necesitas conocer.

-Claro.

Así que el resto de la velada se la pasó saludando, conociendo y siendo amable con hombres y mujeres extraños cuya importancia para ella era tan nula que los nombres se le olvidaban al segundo de saberlos, sin embargo, trataba de poner buena cara y no mostrar lo desesperada que estaba por una llamada. La sonrisa en la cara del Sr. Roku le decía que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, contaba bromas y se reía también con las que las otras personas contaban a pesar de ser tan divertidas como una carrera de caracoles bajo el Sol. Siempre que le decían que era muy bien portada para ser vocalista de una banda de alternativo ella respondía que simplemente sabía dónde ser ella misma y donde ser una persona falsa e interesada. Lo bueno es que sólo ocurrió una vez ya que la reprimenda que el Sr. Roku le dio le hizo entender que, si volvía a responder algo así, estaría en problemas.

En el momento en que pensó que probablemente iba a morir del aburrimiento con la larga y pesada charla del Sr. y la Sra. "No-sé-qué" una vibración en las bolsas de su saco se hizo presente para luego darle el paso a la canción "Sugar" de Maroon 5 que tenía como tono especial para un contacto. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro al ser consciente de que por fin tenía la llamada que tanto había esperado.

-Disculpen.-Fue lo último que el matrimonio y el Sr. Roku escucharon de Korra antes de que la vocalista se alejara de inmediato rumbo a un pequeño balcón que se veía a lo lejos. Al llegar, ni se molestó en ver el paisaje tan hermoso que ese lugar proporcionaba, simplemente deslizó la opción de "contestar" de su pantalla táctil y se llevó el aparato al oído.

-¿Aang?

 _-¡Sunny!-_ Exclamó como saludo la voz llena de vida del otro lado de la línea.- _Siento mucho no haberte llamado antes, es sólo que estaba algo ocupado por el trabajo._

-¿Día largo?-Preguntó sonriente.

- _Algo así, pero lo vale_.-Korra amplió la sonrisa que ya tenía en el rostro al escucharlo decir eso.- _Pero de eso hablamos luego. Me interesa más lo que tengas que contar, ¿Estás bien?_

-Sí... Algo así... Sabes que estar aquí no es fácil, pero lo he podido sobrellevar bastante bien.

 _-No te vayas a confiar, no llevas ni tres días ahí_.

-Lo sé, pero aguantar una semana no creo que me vaya a matar. De todas formas,-Suspiró.- sería más fácil si llamaras constantemente, sabes que voy a necesitar de tu apoyo.-Dijo lo último casi lamentándolo.

- _Me alegra que por fin reconozcas eso, cabeza dura.-_ Afirmó _.-Y no te preocupes, que yo estaré ahí para ti_.

-Muchas gracias, Aang. Eres el mejor.

 _-Buff... Te has venido a dar cuenta muy tarde, ¿No lo crees?-_ Ambos rieron por el comentario. Korra respiró más libremente que hace unos minutos, hablar con Aang siempre le hacía bien no importa en qué circunstancia se encontrara, sin embargo, aún tenía algo pendiente que preguntar.

-¿Y cómo están todos por allá?

 _-Justo igual que como los dejaste en el aeropuerto... A menos que te refieras a una persona en especial.-_ Korra chasqueó la lengua, como odiaba a veces esa habilidad del chico de 27 años para leerla. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y tragó duro.

-¿Cómo...?-Aclaró su garganta.- , ¿Cómo está _ella_?-Un silencio pesado se adueñó del ambiente, de no escuchar la respiración de Aang hubiera pensando que la llamada se había cortado.

- _Te lo diré, pero sea lo que sea... Debes estar tranquila..._

-Eso suena a problemas.-Quiso que su voz sonara bromista, pero falló notablemente.

- _Korra... Sokka le ha propuesto matrimonio...-_ Las palabras que escuchó por el auricular la dejaron boquiabierta. Podía jurar que su respiración, sus latidos, sus pensamientos e incluso el tiempo alrededor de ella se habían detenido por completo y todos sus sentidos se concentraron en las siguientes palabras que Aang iba a pronunciar _.-... Y aceptó._

Fue todo lo que no necesitaba escuchar. Por unas simples dos palabras todo su mundo colapsó. Korra podía sentir como su corazón era atravesado por un puñado de dagas, una tras otra, tras otra sin tregua alguna. De repente le costaba respirar. De repente escuchaba muy lejana la voz de Aang llamándola hasta que un ruido más seco la detuvo.

No fue consiente de cuánto tiempo estuvo parada afuera en el balcón, sólo sabía que se le había formado un nudo en la garganta que le costaba horrores poder deshacer y tenía una repentina urgencia por salir de ahí. Cosa que iba a hacer.

Con sus pies respondiéndole de una forma eficiente, se dirigió a paso veloz hacia un camarero cuya bandeja estaba repleta de cócteles de diversos colores. Korra tomó uno en su mano temblorosa y con la que tenía libre lo tomó a él por el hombro.

-Dime, ¿La salida del personal?-El hombre debió ver su mal estado ya que de inmediato arrugó las cejas.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-La salida del personal, dónde está.-No le importó que sonara más a exigencia que a pregunta y, de hecho, así lo prefería.

-Es la puerta de allá.-Señaló un marco de dos puertas con el mismo color que parecían estar hechas de platino. Sin esperar más y bebiéndose la dulce y agria sustancia de la copa de un golpe se encaminó a paso apresurado hacia tal puerta atravesándola sin delicadeza llegando a la cocina.

Si su respiración por sí misma ya estaba hecha la mierda, fue mil veces peor por culpa del sofocante ambiente del área junto con diversos vapores que salían de algunas ollas conforme iba atravesando el lugar sin importarle ni un pepino los reclamos en francés que los empleados molestos le hacían, atravesó nuevamente una puerta similar pero en color blanco y se encontró en un frío, sucio, húmedo y maloliente callejón bajo la noche estrellada.

Estuvo vagando sin rumbo fijo por un par de horas... ¿O tal vez minutos...?, ¿Segundos...? No sabía ni le importaba, así como tampoco le importaba perderse o ser asaltada o secuestrada... Ni siquiera sabía qué estaba buscando o qué quería hacer, simplemente dejó que sus pies la llevaran a uno y mil lugares que no conocía. Pronto dio con un oculto lugar del cual salía música de heavy metal, el ambiente prometía ser algo interesante y la puerta negra custodiada por un robusto, enorme y calvo sujeto así como la enorme fila para entrar la estaban llamando. Con seguridad en su caminar y en su pose se dirigió al hombre quien la escaneó curioso por la vestimenta formal que la chica de cabello café traía.

- _Vous ne pouvez pas entrer_.-Le dijo con una voz ronca y autoritaria.

-Estoy en la lista.-Afirmó adivinando lo que el hombre había dicho.

-¿Nombre?-Preguntó en inglés.

-Korra Wryght.-El hombre, quien ya había sacado la dichosa tableta con hojas blancas, se detuvo sin siquiera darle un vistazo a la primera página y la miró sorprendido antes de volver a su expresión imperturbable.

-Adelante, _Mademoiselle_ Wryght.-Mirando de soslayo a los jóvenes formados asombrados por su presencia fue como entró sin inmutarse.

El calor típico, las vibraciones de las bocinas a todo volumen retumbando en su pecho como si fuera ella quien las emitía, las luces azules y blancas atravesando la oscuridad y el olor extraño del lugar fueron los factores que la recibieron en cuanto entró. Se limitó a bajar las escaleras y atravesar ese mar de cuerpos sudorosos y saltantes en la pista de baile demasiado metidos en los suyo como para notarla e hizo su camino hacia la barra frente a la cual tomó asiento cuando pudo.

- _Puis-je vous aider, le miel?-_ Ronroneó coqueta la mujer delgada y castaña detrás de la barra con una mirada intensa sobre Korra. La vocalista no entendió ni media palabra de lo que la otra dijo. A pesar de haber vivido dos años ahí, su vocabulario sólo se limitaba a lo más simple ya que, en palabras de _Madame_ : "No era necesario que una mocosa aprendiera un lenguaje que no va a utilizar" .

-Un shot de tequila, por favor.-Articuló cada palabra que salía de su boca por si acaso no escuchaba o no podía entenderla con tanto ruido. La castaña asintió y se alejó de ahí para servirle lo pedido.

Después de ese trago, otro siguió, y otro, y otro, y otro más hasta que el número de bebidas se había vuelto imposible de saber en gran parte porque el alcohol de su cuerpo ya estaba causando estragos en su memoria o había dejado de contar, uno de esos dos. Estaba a punto de pedir otro trago de lo que sea pero que sea fuerte cuando una voz a sus espaldas lo evitó.

-¿No crees que ya es suficiente?-Korra sonrió. Reconoció ese acento francés de inmediato, casi como si estuviera indeleblemente grabado en su mente.

-Oh, pero si es mi buena obra del día...-Arrastró las palabras, obvia señal de su ebriedad, mientras miraba cómo tomaba asiento en el banco de al lado.

- _Bonsoir_ _._ -Saludó educadamente la morocha. Korra la miró lo más detalladamente que su visión pobre le permitía. Tenía su azabache cabello suelto y lo había adornado con un broche, su maquillaje era ligero pero las sombras sobre sus párpados hacían que el verde de su mirada resaltara, sus labios ya de por sí apetecibles estaban cubiertos por una ligera capa de brillo rosado haciéndoles ver suaves, frescos y besables... Tal vez y tenían un delicioso sabor a fresa...

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos causando sólo que su mareo aumentara.

-Hoooolaaa de nuevooo.-Saludó tratando de sonar casual y, obviamente, fallando en el intento.-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó al ver la vestimenta formal que la oji verde traía. Su vestido era rojo... Y elegante... Y fue lo único que su ebrio cerebro pudo procesar.-Apuesto a que vienes por un trago.-Concluyó.-Espera...-Abrió la boca para llamar a la bartender pero aquella joven la cortó en el acto.

-No, gracias. No vengo por un trago.-Aseguró. Korra guardó silencio, repitiendo en su mente las palabras de la morocha.

-Me gusta tu acento.-Dijo por fin mirándola con una sonrisa boba.- ¿Siempre has hablado así?-Preguntó arrugando la nariz pero sin dejar la sonrisa a un lado.

- _Pardon?-_ Parpadeó extrañada.

-¡Ves!-La señaló con su dedo índice emocionada.-¡Ahí está de nuevo!-Una risa graciosa escapó de los labios de Korra.-¿Sabes? Odio el francés, pero en ti suena bonito.-Le dijo sinceramente, su semblante volvió a oscurecerse y la morena agachó la cabeza sintiendo nuevamente esa mirada verde sobre ella. Con decisión, levantó el brazo para llamar la atención de la mujer tras la barra.-¡Bartendeeeer!-La llamó.-¡Otro!-La chica asintió ante la petición, pero la morocha le impidió seguir.

- _Ne pas servir un autre verre Mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît_.-Indicó sin ser consciente del ceño fruncido que la cara de Korra adoptó.

-¡Oye!-Gruñó.-No es justo...-La oji verde iba a replicar pero Korra siguió hablando de inmediato.- ¡No sé mucho francés!, ¡No hables con la bartender en francés frente a mí!

- _D'accord_ , ¿Puedo saber qué te tiene así?-Preguntó mientras buscaba la azul mirada de la joven.

-Sólo si me dices qué le dijiste.-Señaló a la bartender.-No sé francés... Yue sabía, sin embargo...-Dijo en un tono de voz tan bajo que fue un milagro que su acompañante la escuchara.

-¿Yue?

-Ya sabes... Se casará con Sokka...-Se encogió los hombros mirando pensativamente un punto fijo en la nada, luego parpadeó como si hubiera descubierto algo y exclamó.- ¡Yo soy mejor que Sokka!

-Debo suponer que estás así por ella.

-Y yo debo suponer que vernos aquí no es coincidencia.-Contraatacó.

-¿De qué...?-Korra notó que se quería hacer la desentendida, pero estaba ebria, no estúpida... Aún.

-Tu "gopa"-Dijo queriendo imitar el acento francés.-Lindo vestido, por cierto...-Miró a la mujer de arriba a abajo. Debía admitir que estaba como quería, tal vez en otras circunstancias intentaría definitivamente algo con ella, pero no esta vez.-"Eges" una "fgancesa" muy linda _..._ _You know I make you wanna screeeeaam. You know I make you wanna ruuun from me, baby, but now it's too late You've wasting all your timeeee..._ _Yeah!-_ Cantó a todo pulmón reconociendo la canción que sonaba en ese momento cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Creo que deberías ir a tu hotel.-Abrió los ojos de golpe.- Te acompañaré.

-No necesito que me cuides... Eh...-Arrugó tiernamente la nariz al darse cuenta de que no sabía el nombre de su acompañante femenina.

-'Sami.-Se presentó.

-'Sami.-Repitió para estar segura.-No necesito que me cuides, 'Sami...-Hizo énfasis en el nombre para mostrarle que ya se lo sabía.-Puedo sola.

-Claro, lo que digas.-Dijo sarcástica.- ¡Disculpe!, ¡La cuenta!-Pidió respetando los deseos de Korra por no querer que hablara francés.

-Oye...-Volvió a replicar, pero esta vez en un tono casi similar al de un niño pequeño.-Yo quería seguir aquí.-Su mirada era igual a la de un perrito, suplicante, sin ser consciente del sonrojo que causó en 'Sami debido a las luces del lugar.

-Te acompañaré a tu hotel.-Dijo suavemente.

-Pues eso "sega" un "pgoblema"-Anunció, su tono de voz volviendo a ser molesto e irritado.

-¿Ah, sí?-Espetó retadora.

-Sí, "pogque" no "gecuegdo" dónde estaba o cuál "ega" mi hotel.-Confesó.

-Debes estar bromeando...-La misma mujer que había estado atendiendo a Korra fue quien trajo la cuenta. 'Sami miró el recibo y sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como eran.- _Mon Dieu!,_ tal parece que te bebiste medio bar.-Expresó entregando su tarjeta. A pesar de que sus sentidos estaban muy por debajo de lo usual, logró detener la mano de 'Sami antes de que entregara ese plástico azul.

-¿Qué haces? Yo puedo pagarlo.

-Apuesto a que sí.-Sonrió.-Pero yo invito esta vez.-Korra dudó un poco antes de por fin soltar la suave y fría mano de 'Sami, observando como la entregaba y miraba a la bartender esperando a que se la devolviera. Después de unos segundos, verde encontró a azul expresando curiosidad.- ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Eres realmente extraña.-Después de todo, ¿Cuantas personas hacían esto por otras? Sí, puede que haya evitado un accidente, pero no fue la gran cosa para Korra. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada hasta que la castaña volvió con el ticket que 'Sami firmó rápidamente.

-Listo, vámonos.-Habló sonriente mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Oye, 'Sami...-La llamó burlona, como si lo que fuera a decir fuera un as bajo la manga.- ¿A dónde se supone que voy a ir?-Al ver el gesto de duda en el hermoso rostro de 'Sami, una sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en sus labios, la cual se borró con la siguiente línea de la oji verde.

-Parece que no me queda otra más que...

-¿Más que...?-Repitió preocupada. Eso le sonaba mal.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Korra sintió cómo los rayos de Sol traviesos se colaban por la ventana con la única y exclusiva finalidad de joderle su despertar. Decir que era un milagro que haya dormido la noche entera sin pesadillas era un tanto erróneo ya que, para empezar, no durmió, sino que se desmayó por culpa del alcohol y prefería volver a ese estado de coma abducido para no experimentar el horrible dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a atormentarla. Era, por mucho, el peor dolor de cabeza que había sentido en la vida.

-"Nunca más."-Se prometió refiriéndose a volver a tomar como si no hubiera un mañana. Se apretó la cabeza en un fallido intento por calmar el dolor pero, obviamente, no funcionó.

Con pereza y pesadez comenzó a abrir los ojos, tomándose su tiempo para que el contacto con la luz solar no fuera tan agresivo, pero vaya sorpresa se llevó al mirar a su alrededor: Esta no era su habitación de hotel.

La posición boca abajo que siempre tomaba para dormir no fue en absoluto un impedimento para que se levantara de la cama blanca cual chapulín, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que fue mala idea ya que el mareo que trajo consigo fue proporcional al aumento de jaqueca que consiguió. Cerró de nueva cuenta los ojos mientras los síntomas de una cruda promedio pasaban para después volver a abrirlos e inspeccionar el lugar.

La habitación era minimalista, la luz entraba en abundancia para dar un perfecto despertar a todas aquellas personas mañaneras que no estuvieran crudas... Obviamente, Korra era lo opuesto a eso así que esta habitación era una tortura. Su aspecto minimalista la hacía ver amplia y relajante ya que contaba con solo una cama matrimonial, una mesita de noche y un ropero justo al lado de una puerta aparte de la salida que, suponía, era el baño y el blanco era el color predominante con algunos toques rojos pastel.

A pesar de estar segura que no estaba ahí por ningún motivo avieso, eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaba en un lugar completamente desconocido y eso dejando a un lado que había roto su celular y los chicos junto con el Sr. Roku iban a matarla. Debía salir de ahí, debía encontrar la salida... Debía vestirse...

Porque apenas lo había notado. Al mirar hacia abajo notó por primera vez que estaba semi desnuda, solamente llevaba puesto el top que llevaba a la obra benéfica y sus boxers blancos. Ok, ahora estaba avergonzada... Trató de recordar algo de lo que sucedió antes de caer dormida.

-"Veamos..."-Pensó.-"Yo estaba en un antro cool... Bebiendo... Llega esta chica que salve en la mañana... ¡'Sami!... Hablamos un rato, pagó la cuenta... Se ofreció para llevarme al hotel cuyo nombre olvidé..."-Se forzó a recordar otra cosa después de ello pero todo estaba oscuro y, además, hacía que le doliera la cabeza. Caminó hacia el ropero y abrió sus puertas con la esperanza de que ahí estuvieran su par de pantalones y su saco, afortunadamente no se equivocó y los encontró limpios y colgados en ganchos, se vistió de inmediato. Buscó sus zapatos en el piso e igual dio con ellos al instante. Ya vestida, abre la puerta para salir con lentitud, esperando que no hiciera ningún ruido. Sabía que era de mala educación irse sin despedirse apropiadamente agradeciendo tanta hospitalidad, pero no sabía con certeza de que habían estado hablando ella y 'Sami y no quería pasar más vergüenzas de las que ya pasó.

Tan sigilosa como un ninja, Korra avanzó rápida y silenciosamente a través del pasillo que daba a la habitación de la cual salió, bajó las amplias y elegantes escaleras notando cómo la puerta que daba a la calle se imponía frente a ella al final de estas, apresuró el pasó. Continuó caminando en puntillas cada vez más rápido y en el momento en que las yemas de sus dedos iban a tocar el picaporte una voz la frenó en seco.

- _Bonjour_.-Apretó los ojos y contrajo su figura como si haciendo eso fuera a desaparecer por arte de magia. Lento, fue volteando hacia el lugar de donde la voz de la francesa había salido cambiando su expresión de "atrapada" a una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bu-buenos días.-Tartamudeo dándole una sonrisa boba y con el brazo tras la nuca. La morocha la miraba recargada desde el marco que daba a un pasillo con sus brazos cruzados y mirándola escrutadora. 'Sami estaba, a simple vista, recién levantada. Sus negros cabellos desordenados en aspecto mañanero, traía unos pantalones de franela color lila y una sencilla playera de tirantes blanca dejando a la vista sus brazos cubiertos por una especie de chal azul pastel, sus ojos verdes eran levemente opacados por unas gafas transparentes. Era muy extraño para Korra que una mujer recién levantada luciera tan fresca y hermosa como lucia 'Sami justo ahora.

-¿Ya te ibas?-Aunque fue pregunta, casi se las arregló para que sonara a reclamo para la oji azul.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Ignoró lo dicho por 'Sami y se dedicó a mirar la gran e iluminada casa.

-Bienvenida a mi casa,-'Sami relajó su postura y su tono anterior mientras le regalaba una sonrisa cálida, como si comprendiera los pensamientos de Korra.-Disculpa, tuve que traerte aquí...-Avanzó hacia ella.-Tu nivel de ebriedad era algo alto y no recordabas dónde estaba o cuál era tu hotel.-La tomó del hombro. Korra podría jurar que sintió un cosquilleo extraño justo donde la había tocado. Extrañada, rápidamente se movió fuera de su alcance y luego le dirigió una mirada de disculpa por su acto tan maleducado.-No te preocupes, no es ninguna clase de secuestro o algo.

-No, no.-Se apresuró a decir. Korra no pensaba algo así y sentía que debía hacérselo saber.-No creía que lo fuera...-Se detuvo pensativa, de pronto el simple hecho de no saber qué le había contado a aquella mujer la golpeó. No podía haber revelado algo preocupante, ¿No?... ¿Y si lo hizo?... ¡Por todos los patos!, ¡Ella era una figura pública! Se removió incomoda en su lugar mientras apenada buscaba la verde mirada.-Eh... 'Sami, ¿Cierto?...

-Vaya... Recuerdas mi nombre, un avance... ¿Quieres que te diga si dijiste algo comprometedor?-Preguntó con conocimiento. Korra abrió los ojos tan grandes como se le permitió y asintió.-Bueno, nada del otro mundo.-La tranquilizó.-Pero también estoy segura de que serías mejor que Sokka.-Ante la mención de aquel nombre, la mirada de Korra se oscureció.

-No puedo creer que te haya contado eso...-Cubrió su cara con ambas manos avergonzada.-Disculpa, no tendrías que escuchar lamentos tontos de una muchacha ebria.

-No te preocupes.-La relajó con una sonrisa.-No fue una molestia.

-De todos modos disculpa.-Continuó.-Y de verdad agradezco tu hospitalidad, pero debo irme... Prometo compensarte pronto.-Añadió de inmediato para no sentirse malagradecida.

-Está bien, pero sería una grosería irte sin desayunar.-Le dijo 'Sami.

-Oh, no. De verdad, ya has hecho suficiente.-Lo que menos quería Korra era hacer que 'Sami lidiara con una malhumorada chica con resaca.

-Mira...-Levantó su mano para ponerla delicadamente sobre la mejilla de Korra dándole escalofríos.-Apuesto lo que quieras a que tu cabeza está a punto de estallar y debes sentir un malestar en tu estómago. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a desayunar? Y luego puedes irte en mejores condiciones-Korra lo pensó un poco, de cierta forma tenía razón. No podía llegar con el Sr. Roku en ese estado porque tenía su muerte asegurada.

-De-de acuerdo.-Aceptó por fin.

- _Bon_.-Sonrió.-Espera un momento... _Le petit déjeuner est prêt!-_ Gritó mirando hacia las escaleras. Korra frunció el ceño extrañada.-Disculpa, es la única manera en que bajan.

-¿Bajan?, ¿Quiénes?-'Sami le guiñó el ojo sonrojándola un poco.

-Ya verás... Ven, acompáñame a la cocina.-'Sami comenzó a caminar ante la confundida mirada azul de Korra, quien ni tarda ni perezosa la comenzó a seguir.

Caminaron por pasillos de madera clara y brillante, Korra pensó que era una casa... ¿Cómo describirla?... ¡Fresca!... No sólo daba esa impresión debido a la entrada de la luz o como estaba decorada, sino porque estaba limpia y olía como a flores. En esa casa, cualquiera podría sentirse en paz, hasta ella.

Cuando entró a la cocina, se dio cuenta que en la isleta blanca estaba llena con varias cosas de desayuno: mermeladas, jarras con leche y jugo y exactos cuatro lugares puestos con platos con fruta picada, omelette de verduras y hasta una canasta de pan baguette cortados en cachos. Definitivamente sí hubiera sido una grosería irse.

-Toma asiento.-Le indicó la morocha mientras servía un vaso con agua. Korra la obedeció sin chistar atenta a cualquier movimiento que la peli negra hiciera. Había algo en ella, algo que no sabía identificar pero simplemente no le podía quitar la vista de encima.

Al voltear, 'Sami la atrapó observándola fijamente y Korra, al ser descubierta, rápidamente desvío la vista a la ventana, desde la cual se podía ver árboles y césped perfectamente cortado.

-Aquí tienes.-Dijo llamando la atención de la vocalista, quien notó la mano blanca de 'Sami extendiéndole una pastilla y la otra con el vaso con agua que estaba sirviendo hace poco.

-Gracias.-Dijo antes de tomarse la pastilla que se le había dado.-En serio debo recompensarte.

- _Mon Dieu!,_ sí que eres terca.-Exclamó divertida.

-No soy terca.-Replicó haciendo un puchero molesto.-Es sólo que no me siento cómoda con todo esto gratis.

-Te equivocas, _chéri_. No es gratis.

-Bien, ¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer?-Preguntó satisfecha.

-Nada. Ya lo hiciste, me salvaste la vida.-Aclaró al ver la cara extrañada que la vocalista puso.

-¡Pero eso fue un golpe de suerte!

-Golpe de suerte o no, estoy muy agradecida contigo.

-Bueno, supongamos que es cierto...-Aceptó.-Pero que te haya "salvado la vida"-Hizo comillas en el aire.- no cubre todo. Si mal no lo recuerdo, pagaste mi cuenta.-Señaló.

-Sí, pero el dinero no es problema.-Quiso estancar el tema.

-Pero dinero es dinero...-Se detuvo pensativa.-Apuesto a que no me dirás cuanto fue, ¿O sí?

- _Non_...-Admitió interesada en lo que sea que Korra diría.

-Entonces espero que no sea imprudente para ti si te invitara a...

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió la invitación a cenar que Korra le iba a hacer a 'Sami. Sin aguardar más, la castaña voltea a ver quién es la persona que ha entrado y cuál es su sorpresa al encontrarse tras ella a un niño.

O, más bien, un pre-adolescente.

Tenía unos cabellos lacios de un negro intenso, casi comparándose al del vacío mismo. Su piel era blanca rivalizando con la de su madre y unos ojos azules intensos como el mar que la miraban abiertos de par en par como si estuviera frente a él un unicornio o algo similar. Estaba, por completo, petrificado.

- _Mon coeur_ ,-Lo llamó la oji jade.- el desayuno está listo.-Pero a pesar de la camuflajeada orden de sentarse en la mesa, el chico simplemente se limitaba a seguir mirando completamente turbado a Korra, quien comenzaba a sospechar un poco de su comportamiento.

- _Bonjour_.-Saludó Korra sonriente, tratando de ver si así el chico reaccionaba, pero nada. Comenzó a intercambiar miradas entre ella y la francesa una y otra vez como si buscara una explicación para lo que estuviera pasando pero Korra en ningún momento borraba la sonrisa de su cara para no hacer más incómodo esto de lo que ya era.

-Gu en, no seas maleducado.-Ordenó 'Sami al ver cómo Gu en seguía sin hacer ni un gesto que no sea mirar a ambas.

Nuevamente la puerta se abre, pero esta vez revelando a una pequeña y hermosa niña, poseedora de unos encantadores rizos rubios y unos preciosos ojos verdes como los de su madre. Su bonita carita pasando de sueño mañanero a sorpresa inusual al ver a Korra al igual que Gu en quien, al menos, ya parpadeaba.

- _Très bien_ , ¿Me pueden explicar qué les pasa a ustedes dos?-Korra miró a 'Sami poner sus brazos como en jarra y una expresión de no tener ni idea de qué coños pasaba, la imagen le causaba tanta risa (ya que ella sí que sabía qué les pasaba) que tuvo que morderse el labio hasta casi sangrar para no reír. Justo cuando creía que ya no iba a aguantar, ambos niños tomaron a 'Sami de una mano cada quién y la comenzaron a llevar afuera de la cocina muy a pesar de que la morocha se trataba de resistir, por fin terminó pidiéndole disculpas a Korra y saliendo con ambos de la cocina.

Korra podía escuchar la plática que se estaba llevando acabo tras aquella puerta de madera clara, pero de nada le servía porque todo estaba en francés. Parecía que Gu en y la niñita trataban de convencerla de algo y 'Sami simplemente no cedía. De pronto, su nombre fue mencionado alto y claro entre tanta palabra desconocida y entonces confirmó lo que, de por sí, ya sabía.

Después de un poco, los tres volvieron a entrar a la cocina tratando de verse en calma o, al menos, esto en caso de los niños quien no podían evitar mirarla varias veces mientras tomaban asiento frente a sus desayunos.

- _Excuse-moi_.-Se disculpó 'Sami algo apenada.-Ellos no suelen ser así.

-No te preocupes, 'Sami.-Sonrió.-Suele pasarme más a menudo de lo que crees.-Añadió picoteando un poco su omelette con el tenedor.

-Permíteme presentarlos, ellos son Gu en y Azumi Moulian. Son mis hijos.-Korra, quien en ese momento estaba bebiendo la poca de agua que le quedaba en el vaso, comenzó a ahogarse ante las miradas sorprendidas de los tres. De inmediato comenzó a darse golpecitos en el pecho hasta que pudo sacar toda el agua que se había ido por el lado incorrecto y recomponerse.- ¿Te encuentras bien?-Le preguntó 'Sami preocupada.

-Sí, sí... Todo bien.-Respondió con voz ronca.-Fue sólo la impresión, creía que eran tus primitos o algo similar.-Confesó con sinceridad, confesión que le causó risa a la azabache.

-Suelen decirme eso a menudo.-Dijo ella.

-Y no me sorprende.-Coincidió Korra.

-Decía que son Gu en y Azumi.-Continuó con las presentaciones.-Ella es...-Dejó abierta la frase para que Korra la completara. La oji azul sonrió de lado y les tendió la mano.

-Korra Wryght, mucho gusto.-Se presentó ante la sorpresa de 'Sami quien, adivinaba la morena, no había creído lo que sea que los niños le habían dicho hasta ahora.

- _Je vais demander un autographe_.-Susurró Gu en aún sin creerse que Korra estuviera en su casa.

 _-Oh, vous ne serez pas. Elle veut le petit déjeuner en paix_.-Lo regaño 'Sami ante el ceño fruncido de Korra quien no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

- _Mais maman...!-_ Protestó Gu en.

- _Je l'ai dit quelque chose et je ne vais pas répéter_.-Soltando un pequeño bufido para hacerlo pasar desapercibido, Gu en acató la orden en francés de que tomara asiento de su madre (O eso es lo que creía Korra) frente a frente a la vocalista. Al poco rato lo siguió su hermana quien, a diferencia del muchacho, tenía una linda y angelical sonrisa en su rostro.

-Disculpa de nuevo.-Retomó la palabra 'Sami.-No sé qué les pasa hoy.

-No te excuses, 'Sami.-Intercedió sonriendo ampliamente.-Fue divertido de ver.-Le aseguró.

-De todas maneras, es una grosería hablar en la lengua madre teniendo invitados extranjeros.-Señaló.

-¿Ah, sí?...-Se rascó la nuca.-Ohh... Ups...-Exclamó recordando las múltiples veces que hablaba en su idioma teniendo extranjeros a lado.-Bueno... Supongo que no importa.-Les dijo riéndose nerviosa.

Para sorpresa de todos en la mesa, la pequeña metió su manita en una bolsita en su camisón rosa y sacó un pequeño aparatito que parecía ser su celular. Comienza a teclear cosas en la pantalla ante la atenta mirada azul de Korra. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando Azumi volvió a levantar la mirada para sonreírle dulcemente a la rockera y luego una voz extraña, monótona y robótica salía del celular.

 _-"Gu en querer un autógrafo de tuyo"-_ Recitó. Korra parpadeó sorprendida y luego asombrada. La niña había utilizado el traductor de internet para tratar de comunicarse en un idioma que no sabía y, aunque no hubiera sido perfecto, había dado a entender lo que le quería decir.

-¡Pero que ingenio!-Exclamó la morena entusiasmada mientras sacaba su propio celular para meterse en el traductor y escribir rápidamente: _"Entonces dile a Gu en que traiga todo lo que quiera que le firme y un plumón indeleble."_

 _-"Alors dites Gu en apporter tout ce que vouz voulez lui faire signer et le marqueur indélébile"-_ Tradujo la voz. No sabía hasta qué punto lo que sea que haya dicho había estado mal expresado ya que los tres franceses en la cocina arrugaron las cejas extrañados. Gu en lo pensó un poco y luego una gran sonrisa apareció en ese rostro que hace tan sólo unos momentos estaba ceñudo y salió corriendo de la cocina.

Regresó con una guitarra, dos posters y los dos discos que habían sacado hasta ahorita, la chica firmó todos y cada uno de ellos. Se le hizo divertido saber que el niño tenía, prácticamente, un ejemplar de cada cosa que habían estado sacando de la banda pero que su mamá le dijo que debía dejarla desayunar tranquilamente por lo que se limitó bastante a sólo un par de cosas.

-No te preocupes.-Le dijo, o al menos trató de decirle por medio del traductor.-Cuando pueda traeré a los demás para que firmemos todo eso.-Prometió.

 _-¿En verdad?-_ Le preguntó él por el mismo medio _.-¿Acaso los chicos banda están en París aquí?_

-¡Claro que lo están!-Se apresuró a escribir.-Están en el hotel...-Y se detuvo de golpe. ¡¿Cómo en el mundo se le había olvidado?!... ¡Por Raava!, ¡Se le olvidó llamarlos!... ¡VAN A MATARLA!

-¿Está todo bien, Korra?-Le preguntó 'Sami al ver la cara de preocupación de la chica.

-'Sami, ¿Podría hacer una llamada desde tu teléfono?-Suplicó Korra al borde de la desesperación juntando sus manos como si fuera a rezar.

-Cla-claro... Usa el de la cocina.-Señaló el aparato que estaba instalado en la pared al cual Korra se abalanzó como si fuera un salvavidas y ella se estuviera ahogando.

-"Piensa, Korra, piensa... ¿A quién deberías llamar?"-Pensó mientras chasqueaba sus dedos rápidamente como si así agilizara su mente.-"Veamos... ¿Katara?, descartada, se va a poner a regañarme como loca. ¿Kuvira? Con se aire de dictador que se carga... No, otro. ¿Bolin?, ¡Sí!, Bolin..."

Con la rapidez máxima que sus dedos le permitieron, marcó el número del celular de su amigo y esperó a que sonara. Un tono... Dos tonos... Y por fin habían contestado.

-¡Bolin!, Necesito que...

 _-¡Korra!, ¡Es una trampa!-_ Se escuchó la voz del baterista a lo lejos.

-¿Qué?, ¿Bolin?

 _-¡Sabíamos que llamarías a este número!-_ La voz molesta de Katara sonó a través del auricular. Korra supo entonces que ya se la había llevado la que la trajo.

-Katara, yo...

 _-¡¿En qué estaba pensando tu estúpida y retorcida mente cuando se te ocurrió salirte así de la obra benéfica?!_

-Yo...

- _Y, digamos, al menos le avisaste a alguien, ¡Nooooo!, ¡A la Srita. Wyght se le ocurre salirse sin decir a donde rayos se iba!_

-Pero, Katara...

 _-¡Y encima de todo esto encontramos tu celular destrozado en el balcón!, ¿Tienes una idea de cuánto nos preocupamos?_

-Lo entiendo, pero...

 _-¡De no ser por Aang no nos hubiéramos enterado ni que te teníamos que buscar!_

-Sí, pero...

 _-¡Estábamos a un minuto de llamar a la policía!, ¡A la policía!_

-Sí, pero...

 _-¡¿Se puede saber en dónde te has metido?!_

-Estoy en...

 _-¿Sabes qué?, hablamos cuando llegues al hotel Comtois. Com-to-is_.-Separó de forma clara para que Korra escuchara bien _.-Estoy casi segura de que se te olvidó el nombre del hotel. Ven de inmediato_.-Y sin decir nada más, colgó la llamada. Un silencio incómodo se adueñó de la cocina.

-Eso sonó mal.-Rompió a hablar la morocha francesa mayor.

-Pudo ser peor.-Aseguró Korra encogiéndose de brazos.-Pero, como puedes notar, debo irme.

-Claro, ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu hotel?-Sugirió 'Sami mirando fijamente a la vocalista.

-No será necesario, pero gracias.-Se negó Korra con una de sus típicas sonrisas.-Sólo que si podrías decirme en dónde puedo tomar un taxi...

-Oh, sí, claro... Yo te llevo.-Aceptó 'Sami asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Gracias.

Korra se despidió de ambos niños antes de salir de la cocina junto con 'Sami para posteriormente salir de la casa. Caminaron por una calle casi vacía de personas con otras casas lujosas y grandes que eran diferentes entre sí, pero que aún conservaban algo que las hacían no destacar de las demás; pronto, la oji azul descubrió que estaba en una especie de suburbios para adinerados. Llegaron en poco tiempo a una grande e imponente verja de metal color negro con un símbolo extraño en medio de las dos. Cerca, una cabina de vigilancia con varios guardias en forma y atentos a lo que sea que pase se hallaba instalada, Korra se preguntó cómo patos le había hecho 'Sami para meterla ebria al lugar. Su francesa acompañante se había ido a hablar con aquellos sujetos y abrieron la enorme verja frente a ella en cuanto 'Sami regresó a su lado.

-Bueno, entonces... Hasta la vista.-Se despidió sonriendo de medio lado y sintiendo como esa sensación extraña que se apoderaba de ella al salir a las calles de París volvía.

-Cuídate mucho, Korra.-'Sami le regaló una sonrisa cálida que alivió, aunque fuera un poco, esa pesadez en su pecho.

-O-oye... Aún me falta recompensarte.-Recordó Korra, cuando vio que 'Sami estaba punto de replicar, rápidamente la interrumpió.-Así que no sé si aceptarías salir a comer conmigo.

-¿Contigo?-Repitió ligeramente turbada ladeando la cabeza, Korra no entendía cómo era que hacer ese simple movimiento resultaba verse elegante en ella.

-S-si tú quieres...-Agachó la cabeza apenada y se recriminó por ello, ¿Por qué se apenaba? Ni que fuera a ser una cita o algo, sólo iba a devolver el dinero que 'Sami gasto en ella. Nada más.-O podría ser de otra forma.-Se apresuró a decir, por si la idea de comer con ella no fuera buena para la francesa.

-Oh, no... Sería un placer ir a comer contigo.-Respondió 'Sami. Por alguna razón extraña, el hecho de que haya aceptado comer con ella le había cambiado el humor radicalmente. Korra le mostró una sonrisa amplia como las que mostró en su cocina.

-Perfecto. Yo te llamo.-Aseguró con ánimo.

-De acuerdo.

-De acuerdo... Bueno -Inhaló sonoramente mientras metía sus manos en su pantalón.- , me voy. Hasta la comida.

 _-Au revoir_ , Korra.-Se despidió 'Sami antes de que la vocalista echara a correr rumbo a la primera avenida principal que encontrara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola. Empezaré diciendo que muchas gracias por leer, espero que este capítulo les guste y no los decepcione ya que es mi principal preocupación, decepcionarlos. Como es el primero que publico que ha gustado así no sé qué hacer XD si tienen alguna sugerencia o crítica constructiva, por favor, háganla.**

 **Seguiré respondiendo reviews de gente que no está registrada y aun así comentan.**

 _ **lotus-one: Qué bueno que te gustó, espero y este te guste también.**_

 _ **Giginee: Claro que lo seguiré mientras ustedes estén a mi lado, espero que te guste este también y, si no, házmelo saber.**_

 _ **Zafira Wich: Gracias, me alegra que te de risa ya que quería poner algo divertido pero no sabía si lo fue xD aquí el capítulo y espero que te guste**_

 _ **Los personajes aquí puestos no me pertenecen, sólo la historia**_

 _ **xxxxx**_

Después de la regañiza que le dieron a Korra, no le quedaron más ganas de salir sola a algún bar, antro o lo que sea. La pobre castaña no pudo hacer mucho contra la ira de más de la mitad de la banda, para sorpresa de la oji azul, los chicos habían cubierto a Korra con el Sr. Roku, dejando la tarea de ponerla en su lugar únicamente a sus amigos... Cosa que no sabía hasta qué punto era buena.

Un par de sonoros golpes en la puerta salvaron a la sentenciada chica de cualquier cosa que le esperaba después. No pudo evitar el suspiro aliviado al ver que su juicio era aplazado.

-Esto no se va a quedar así.-Advirtió Kuvira.

-¡Adelante!-Gritó Zuko, como estaban todos en la habitación de los chicos, correspondía a uno de ellos admitir o no la entrada a alguien.

Todas las miradas se posaron en el Sr. Roku, quien entraba en su formal traje de negocios con una sonrisa bastante visible pintada en sus labios.

-Chicos, no van a creer las noticias que les traigo.-Dijo el hombre emocionado moviendo su teléfono celular de un lado a otro con un leve movimiento de muñeca.

-¿Qué sucede, Sr. Roku?-Preguntó Mako con interés.

-De acuerdo,-Comenzó a decir.- su genial y apuesto representante habló con personas, movió contactos y logré comunicarme con Iknik Blackstone Varrick, quien es...

-No...-Murmuró Mako con los ojos abiertos cual platos y una sonrisa marca Joker.

-... el representante de una de las mayores estrellas que Francia pudo darnos nunca. Así que, chicos, ¿Adivinen quién va a estar en el próximo video de la primera balada de rock que _Black Tears in the Heart_ va a lanzar?-Preguntó sonriendo tanto o más que Mako y subiendo y bajando sus cejas para darle emoción al asunto.

-No puedo creerlo.-Habló el oji ámbar.- ¡¿Asami Sato estará en nuestro video musical?!-La emoción chorreaba de cada palabra que Mako pronunciaba y cuando el hombre le dio la razón, todo mundo parecía realmente emocionado por tal noticia. Todo mundo menos Korra.

-"¿Qué tiene de especial esa francesa?"-Se preguntaba Korra mirando atentamente a sus amigos bastante extrañada con sus reacciones. Y es que realmente no lo entendía, si fuera en verdad famosa Korra sabría tan siquiera quien era ella pero no. Ni siquiera le llamaba tanto su curiosidad como para meterse a internet y averiguarlo por sí misma, ¿Qué tenía de bueno esa Asami?... Asami... ¡'Sami!

Había olvidado por completo pedirle su número y tampoco podía darle el suyo ya que su celular estaba hecho trizas, ni siquiera pidió su e-mail, Facebook, Twitter, no sabía su dirección a pesar de haber estado ahí, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota? Su estupidez fue tanta ante su vista que no pudo evitar darse un sonoro y marcador golpe en la frente con su palma que llamó la atención de todo el mundo.

-¿Qué te sucede?-Preguntó de inmediato Bolin mirando bastante curioso la marca roja brillante de mano que tenía su amiga en la frente.- ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, Bo. Es sólo que me quedé sin celular en la fiesta.-Medio mintió, sí había sido un cacho, pero no el panorama completo.

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso, Ko.-Sonrió como si hubiera esperado a que dijera eso.-Te tengo un regalo.-De debajo de su cama, sacó una pequeña y blanca cajita con la imagen de un celular moderno impresa y un pequeño y coqueto moño verde.-Para ti.-Dijo dándoselo con ambos brazos estirados.

-Bolin, que detalle...-Korra abrazó a su siempre confiable y leal amigo baterista.-No debiste.

-Nah, te lo iba a dar en tu cumpleaños...-Movió la mano para restarle importancia al asunto.-Tiene tu número anterior, logré rescatar el nano-chip.-Añadió.

-De verdad que eres de los mejores.-Aseguró Korra mientras comenzaba a abrir el pequeño paquete emocionada sin notar el puchero que el oji verde ponía.

-Yo quería ser el mejor.-Susurró decaído.

-Bueno, esos son todos los anuncios.-Retomó la palabra el hombre mayor.-Pero será mejor que se alisten ya que vamos a ir a ensayar un poco.-Las exclamaciones llenas de alborozo no se hicieron esperar. Los chicos creían que había pasado siglos desde la última vez que ensayaron y morían por volver a hacer música.-Recuerden que tenemos la próxima gira en seis meses y no vamos a dejar que un tiempo en Francia nos prive de trabajar duro, ¿O sí?

-¡Nooo!-Dijeron todos animados.

-¡¿Están listos para rockear?!-Animó el Sr. Roku.

-¡Seeh!-Volvieron a decir ellos.

-¡Pues vayan a cambiarse!, ¡Rápido!-No tuvo que decir nada más ya que de inmediato las chicas abandonaron la habitación mientras que los chicos comenzaron a quitarse la playera mostrando sus músculos y sus abdómenes trabajados.

Por otro lado, las chicas también se comenzaron a cambiar de ropa a una más cómoda. Se pusieron jeans, playeras, botas y se arreglaron el cabello. Estaban tan ansiosas que ni siquiera pensaron en maquillarse o hacerse la gran cosa con el peinado como Korra, quien por tener el cabello corto sólo se lo cepilló. Cuando estuvieron listas salieron de su habitación con sus instrumentos en la espalda al igual que los chicos menos Bolin. El Sr. Roku dijo que afuera los esperaba una furgoneta para ir al lugar donde ensayaran ya que no podían hacerlo en el hotel. Cuando ya se iban, Korra les dijo que se adelantaran ya que había olvidado algo. Corrió hacia su habitación y de su maleta tomó una pequeña libreta forrada de cuero azul y una pluma antes de bajar corriendo las escaleras y subir a la negra furgoneta.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Estaban ahí desde hace dos horas, atorados en la misma canción, ¿La razón? Las canciones de este álbum iban a ser más difíciles de lo que nunca pensaron o, al menos, eso se aplicaba para todos los que tocaban instrumentos de cuerda ya que tenían solos casi rayando en lo imposible. Era por ese mismo motivo que Kuvira, Zuko y Mako eran los únicos que estaban practicando, dejando en descanso a Korra, Katara y Bolin. Cada uno de ellos metidos en sus cosas: Bolin estaba realmente entretenido matando zombies en la consola que instalaron para estos casos, Katara estaba hablando melosamente por Skype con su querido novio Aang, a quien Korra saludó afectuosa para luego dejar a la pareja hablar, de todos modos, a Korra le hablaría por celular luego. Mientras, la oji zafiro escribía un poco en aquella libreta azul.

 _"Wandering for the desert of my soul_

 _I'm better of alone_

 _Where nobody notice me_

 _Nobody touches me_

 _Nobody loves me..."_

Cambió de hoja insatisfecha, tal vez podría arreglarlo más tarde. Por lo mientras, comenzó de nuevo.

 _"I'll never turn my back on you_

 _'Cause I know you'll drink my blood_

 _And I'm happy as long as it keep you strong_

 _Even though it hurts so much..."_

Resopló, ¡¿Qué le pasaba?! Todo lo que estaba escribiendo desde hace tiempo que era una mierda para ella. No estaba nunca conforme y, como si fuera poco, comenzaba a hartarse de estar ahí y todo por la culpa de las maldiciones, reclamos y bufidos molestos que alguno de los chicos que seguían ensayando soltaban muy a menudo comenzando a estresarla. Justo a tiempo, el Sr. Roku se apareció en la bodega que se había alquilado sobándose las sienes.

-Muchachos -Les habló a los tres jóvenes quienes ya habían cambiado el uso de sus dedos por plumillas.-, tomen cinco minutos, los demás tienen el día libre.

-Gracias a Raava.-Suspiró Korra levantándose del sillón.-Chicos, ¿Salimos a comer?-Les preguntó a los restantes mientras se estiraba deliciosamente.

-No, gracias.-Respondieron Katara y Bolin en el mismo momento y con el mismo tono casi embobado pero por diferentes cosas. Korra resopló con fastidio.

-Entonces iré yo sola.-Les advirtió con la pequeña esperanza de que eso los hiciera recapacitar y acompañarla, pero ni la escucharon y, si lo hicieron, no lo parecía.

-Hay un restaurante muy bueno y algo oculto a tres cuadras de aquí -Le indicó el Sr. Roku.-Sólo sigue derecho justo saliendo de la puerta principal y gira a la izquierda.

-¿No viene conmigo, Sr. Roku?-Le preguntó esperanzada.

-Lo siento, pero debo vigilar a estos chicos.-Le respondió el hombre apenado.-Estarás bien.

-Si usted lo dice...-Salió del lugar ni levemente convencida de lo que iba a hacer.

Caminó en la dirección que le había dicho el Sr. Roku y dobló en la esquina. A unos metros se encontró con el dichoso lugar que le habían comentado, tenía un aire hogareño, de esos a los que vienen las familias todos los domingos a pasar un rato juntos, no sabía cómo se llamaba y ni siquiera le importó, ella olía comida y por comida iba a entrar.

Al cruzar la puerta, fue recibida por agradables olores que no podía identificar de qué eran. No pudo evitar sonreír melancólicamente, el aspecto interno clásico francés del lugar le hubiera encantado a Yue...

Suspiró tratando de quitarse esa presión dolorosa en el pecho y tomó asiento en una de las mesas vacías quedando espalda con espalda con una mujer de cabello negro ondulado recogido en una coleta. Comenzó a mirar la carta que le entregó un camarero y casi se la arroja en la cara, tenía buena presentación y un diseño entretenido, el único defecto que le encontró fue el idioma que, cómo no, era francés. Completa y totalmente en francés, ni siquiera una palabra en inglés o lo que sea para identificar siquiera los ingredientes. Sólo reconoció el ratatouille y eso por la película aunque no estaba segura de qué estaba hecho dicho platillo. Estaba a punto de mandar todo a la mierda y pedir una hamburguesa con papas cuando una inconfundible voz francesa se escuchó justo a sus espaldas. No podía creer la buena suerte que estaba teniendo justo ahora, justo cuando necesitaba una acompañante para no sentirse rara y pérdida y levemente asustada los patos le enviaban esto. Giró para apoyar su brazo izquierdo por completo en el respaldo de su silla, se aclaró la garganta y, fingiendo que no la conocía, se acercó a su oído y susurró:

-Disculpe, _madame_ -Korra casi comienza a reír al ver el pequeño brinquito asustado que pegó 'Sami.- . Estoy teniendo dificultades con entender una palabra de lo que dicta la carta, ¿Cree usted poder ayudarme a traducir esto al inglés?

-¿Y cómo supo usted que yo hablaba inglés, _Mademoiselle_?- 'Sami seguía con la vista enfrente, pero por su tono de voz, Korra sabía que estaba sonriendo.

-Digamos que fue...-Movió las manos buscando la palabra adecuada.- Intuición.-Soltó cuando la encontró.

- _D'accord_ , ¿Quisiera acompañarme a la mesa para poder explicarle mejor?-Invitó la morocha siguiendo el juego.

-Oh, muy amable. Sería un placer.-La vocalista se levantó de su lugar, acomodó la silla como la había encontrado y tomó asiento en la silla que estaba frente a la francesa.

- _Bon après-midi_ , Korra.-Saludó igual de elegante que siempre 'Sami.

-Hola.-Lo devolvió con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Le preguntó la de cabello azabache observando como Korra se acomodaba en su asiento.

-Te dije que te iba a compensar. No tenía forma de contactarte así que te he estado siguiendo para asegurarme de que lo cumpla.-Contó totalmente seria encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Ante la cara que puso la oji verde, Korra comenzó a reír.-Es broma.-Aclaró.-La verdad es que la banda está ensayando por aquí y yo tenía hambre.

-Pues este lugar es increíble, te lo aseguro.-Comentó.

-¿Y tú?, ¿Vienes por la comida?

-En parte.

-¿En parte?-Al ver como 'Sami se movía ligeramente en su asiento se apresuró a hablar.-Lo siento, no pretendía entrometerme.

-Está bien.-La tranquilizó.-Yo sé muchas cosas tuyas así que es justo. Vine a ver a mi ex-esposo.-La declaración tomó por sorpresa a la rockera.

-¿Tú con ex-esposo?-Preguntó con los ojos abiertos.-No hay manera.

-Es la verdad.-Respondió.-Se supone que venía a hablar con él sobre dónde pasarán los niños este verano pero canceló de último minuto.-Korra bufó.

-¡Vaya padre!-Exclamó.

-Es un hombre ocupado.-Lo excusó.

-Esa es absolutamente una mala excusa.-Le dijo con seguridad.-Querer es poder.

-Eres muy joven como para saber cómo es la vida.-Replicó 'Sami.

-Mi padre era un abogado muy importante -Comenzó a decir recargandose en el respaldo y cruzando los brazos.- y aun así tenía tiempo para mí y mis necesidades.-Concluyó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y ya no lo hace?-Quiso saber curiosa.

-Ya no puede.-Contestó fría desviando su mirada a la ventana. Antes siquiera de que 'Sami pudiera preguntar decidió cambiar de tema.-¿Y a ti quién te dijo que soy joven?

-Gu en.-Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, una con sospecha y otra confirmando.-Me dijo que tienes 19 años.-Continuó la peli negra.

-19 años soy muy suficientes.-Aseguró con un leve puchero.- A-además, tú tampoco eres tan grande.

-¿Cuantos años crees que tengo?-Preguntó 'Sami juguetona alzando la ceja.

-No lo sé... -Korra comenzó a escanear atentamente la cara de 'Sami.-¿Veintitrés?-Concluyó al fin. La risa que escapó de los labios de la francesa, que la misma cubría con la mano, fue encantadora ante los oídos de Korra, quien ya hasta se había olvidado de por qué se estaba riendo 'Sami en primer lugar, ¿Cómo era posible que una risa fuera tan...? Tan... ¿Perfecta?

-Entonces pasas a creer que tuve a Gu en a los diez años...-Comentó 'Sami aún con rastros de risa en su voz.-No es muy inteligente.

-En mi defensa -Se apresuró a decir Korra recobrando el hilo de la conversación.- no sabía la edad de Gu en... ¿A los cuantos años lo tuviste?

-A los veinte.-Respondió la francesa naturalmente.

-¡No me jodas!-Korra se dio cuenta de que su expresión causó que las miradas de las pocas personas ahí se dirigieran a ella, carraspeó y volvió a hablar con un sonrojo en la cara.-¿Tienes 33 años?-'Sami asintió.

- _Oui_.

-¿Eres vampiresa o algo?-Preguntó realmente sorprendida.-Te ves... AÑOS más joven.-Señaló, la oji verde nuevamente río por la reacción de la vocalista quien no pudo evitar unirse a su risa también.

-¿Y cómo te fue ayer?-Le preguntó casual la francesa una vez dejaron de reír.

-¿De qué?-Korra ladeó la cabeza.

-¿No te dijeron nada por llegar al día siguiente?

-Nuestro manager ni se enteró, los chicos hicieron un buen trabajo cubriéndome.-Aclaró para que no piense que el Sr. Roku fuera incompetente.-Y gracias a ti no se me notó la resaca.-Añadió.

-Te veías realmente mal en el antro.-Comentó casi como un susurro, desafortunadamente para la oji verde, Korra alcanzó a escucharlo perfectamente.

-No quisiera hablar del tema.-De un segundo a otro, el tono amigable que Korra había estado empleando se desvaneció totalmente para pasar al frío y cortante que uso en el momento en que se conocieron.

-Claro, _je suis désolé_.-Se disculpó inmediatamente la francesa.

-No importa.-Respondió.

Pero era obvio que sí importaba. Acababa de lograr olvidar un poco todo ello con ayuda de aquella peli azabache y es la misma 'Sami quien traía el tema a colación aunque no de forma intencional. Le costó un poco volver a retomar el ánimo anterior después de ello.

'Sami comenzó a explicarle cada comida del menú lacónicamente pero, por más clara que fuera la explicación, el cerebro de Korra se revolvía solo, causando así que la maravillosa risa de 'Sami se dejara escuchar más a menudo y que la rockera se sonrojara. Al final, para diversión de la oji verde, Korra terminó pidiendo la hamburguesa con papas.

Charlaron un poco más, hasta que el cielo comenzó a tornarse naranja mostrando el inevitable atardecer y, con él, un hermoso y lamentable anuncio de que debían irse. Esta vez, Korra no olvidó pedirle el teléfono de su celular de la misma forma en que le dio ella el suyo.

Caminó todo el camino de vuelta a la bodega con una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha por haber cumplido su palabra y, ¿Por qué no decirlo?, porque le había agradado bastante conversar con aquella francesa.

-Ya llegué.-Anunció más alegre que de costumbre, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para nadie.

-¿Entretenida la comida?-Preguntó burlón Bolin.

-¿Qué?-Korra alzó una ceja ante lo que sea que se refiera su amigo. El baterista se encogió de brazos antes de decir.

-No lo sé, tardaste más de lo que creíamos.

-MUCHO más de lo que creíamos.- Lo apoyó Zuko haciendo énfasis en el "mucho".

-¿Qué?, ¿Acaso ya me cuentan las horas?-Caminó hacia la pequeña mesita en la cual había escondido su libreta con una mueca que era combinación entre incredulidad y burla.

-Korra, ¿Estás de acuerdo con nosotros en que usualmente pedirías tu comida para llevar porque no soportas estar mucho tiempo afuera en París?-Fue el turno de Katara de intervenir ya que realmente era extraño para todos y, ahora que lo pensaba, para ella también.

-Tal vez sea por 'Sami...-Susurró para ella misma pensativa mientras se sostenía la barbilla, arrugaba las cejas y miraba a un punto fijo a lado de ella.

-¿Quién es 'Sami?-¡Maldito oído de radar que tenía Kuvira! En cuanto aquella oji verde dijo eso, la atención de todos fue a dar con la vocalista.

-Me-me encontré a una amiga... Llamada 'Sami.-Respondió ligeramente nerviosa por las miradas y el tétrico silencio que guardaban los cinco restantes.

-¿Una amiga?-Mako rascó su ceja derecha realmente sorprendido.-¿En París?... ¿Es de aquí?-Replanteó su pregunta, cambiándola a una más interesante.

-Sí... Fue la que me llevó a su casa aquella vez.-Señaló a un punto en medio de los chicos con la palma abierta como para hacerlos recordar.

No les había contado mucho, sólo su nombre (que al parecer olvidaron), cómo se habían conocido, cómo la había ayudado y alojado en su casa, pero nada más.

-Ohhh... Esa 'Sami.-Canturreó Bolin con un tono pícaro en su voz que hizo a Korra fruncir el ceño.

-¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera?-Lo cuestionó.

-Es muy obvio, Korra.-Intervino Zuko.- O me quieres tratar de decir que amanecer semi desnuda en una cama matrimonial después de un _Black-out_ es sinónimo de que nada pasó.

-Ugh, ¿En serio, chicos?-Korra comenzó a masajear sus sienes una vez comprendido lo que sus amigos querían decir. Y, bueno, debía admitir que tal vez pensó en intentar algo con 'Sami, no era indiferente a aquella belleza francesa, pero su corazón estaba lo suficientemente destrozado como para asegurar que no haría nada.-No fue de esa forma, amanecí en la habitación de huéspedes... "O eso creo"-Pensó.

-Korra... ¡Korra! No seas tan modesta.-Le dijo Bolin mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros con una sonrisa complacida en sus labios mientras le hablaba como si fuera a darle un gran consejo.-No dudes de tus habilidades, Zuko y yo creemos en ti.-Añadió señalando al oji dorado quien sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes y con sus dos pulgares en alto.

-¿Hmmmkey?-Korra se quitó del abrazo de aquel muchacho con sus ojos abiertos y un puchero confundido.-Aprecio mucho que confíen en... Mis "habilidades"... Pero no creo que haya pasado nada. Después de todo yo...

-Lo entendemos.-La interrumpió rápidamente Katara.-No tienes que decir nada.-Korra le sonrió agradecida.-Ahora será mejor que busque al Sr. Roku y le diga que ya estamos listos para irnos.-Anunció levantándose de su asiento en un pequeño sillón "puff" color verde.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nuevamente ahí estaba Korra, acostada boca abajo pero apoyando su peso en sus antebrazos mientras sostenía frente a ella su celular nuevo. Ya les había pedido a sus amigos canciones y se había descargado otras por la laptop, ya tenía registradas sus cuentas de siempre y conservaba su plan telefónico ya que seguía conservando su mismo número gracias Bolin, pero lo que miraba atentamente en la pantalla mientras se mordía el labio era el cursor de escribir parpadeante en el mensaje de texto.

Y es que había estado meditando la idea de mandarle a la peli negra un mensaje confirmando que el número que le dio era de ella, el problema radicaba en que no sabía qué escribir.

Sus dedos pulgares bailaban sobre la pantalla listos para teclear cualquier cosa que el cerebro les indicara, pero tal indicación no llegaba.

Sacudió su cabeza, ¿Por qué se complicaba tanto? Sólo era un maldito mensaje de confirmación, ¿Dónde estaba lo difícil?

-"Manténlo simple, Korra"-Se recordó a sí misma mientras cerraba los ojos para posteriormente abrirlos y comenzar a escribir.

 _"Espero que tengas una buena noche. -Korra W."_

Se felicitó a si misma por escribirlo, definitivamente era un avance y no estaba tan mal. Ahora venía el otro problema: Pulsar la opción de "Enviar"...

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta haciendo que la atención de las tres chicas se dirigiera hacia la entrada. Kuvira fue la que se levantó de su cama para abrir, del otro lado se encontraba el Sr. Roku con su traje todavía puesto pero sin el saco y con sus mangas de la camisa dobladas.

-¿Qué sucede, Sr. Roku?-Preguntó la oji verde.

-Oh, no. Nada.-Sonrió.-Sólo venía a recordarles que la reunión con Asami es mañana a las 8:00, para que estén listas.

-Lo estaremos.-Afirmó ella.

-Perfecto. Buenas noches, chicas.

-Buenas noches, Sr. Roku.-Dijeron las tres en unísono. Una última mirada del hombre y la puerta fue cerrada. Mientras las chicas hablaban de la reunión que les esperaba mañana, Korra volvía a su dilema por apretar aquel botón virtual o no.

-"¿En serio, Korra?, ¿Es en serio?"-Se regañó mentalmente.-"No puedes escribir algo y, cuando ya lo tienes, ¡¿Te niegas a enviarlo?!, ¡Por favor!, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"-Y entonces, con el ceño fruncido y un pequeño rayo de determinación, Korra envió el mensaje para después poner el aparato en su mesita de noche y enterrar su cara en la almohada.

Al poco rato de que eso pasara, el tono que ella misma había elegido para mensajes sonó por un par de segundos anunciando que había recibido algo. La vocalista tomó de nueva cuenta el celular y, al desbloquearlo, descubrió la notificación de que un mensaje de 'Sami había llegado. Con más prisa de la que pretendía, abrió el mensaje y comenzó a leer.

 _"Que lindo gesto de tu parte desearme buenas noches, Korra. Merci. Ten una agradable noche tú también. -'Sami"_

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, Korra bloqueó el celular y abrazó a la almohada para por fin dormirse.

XxxxxxxxX

Otra vez sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Otra vez su cara estaba cubierta de sudor. Otra vez su cuerpo temblaba. Otra vez ese dolor fantasma en su espalda. Otra vez la misma pesadilla.

Su respiración, otra vez agitada, era lo único que se escuchaba en la oscura habitación... Además de los ronquidos de Kuvira, quien jamás va a admitir que lo hace. En ese preciso momento, el despertador comenzó a sonar logrando con ello que Korra lo mirara y viera que eran las 5:30 lo que significaba que le tocaba bañarse. Rápido apagó el sonido antes de que fuera lo suficientemente persistente como para despertar a las otras.

Ellas tenían un método de organizarse bastante eficiente: La primera en levantarse siempre era Korra, tomaba una ducha y, cuando terminaba, despertaba a Kuvira para que fuera ella quien se bañara después mientras Korra se arreglaba, Kuvira, a su vez, hacía lo mismo con Katara. Así se evitaban peleas que usualmente los chicos tienen sobre quién se metía primero a la ducha.

Tomó su celular y lo metió con ella al baño para poder ducharse con música, apretó el "Aleatorio" y la canción "Acceptance", soundtrack del videojuego de Silent Hill, comenzó a sonar mostrando una ironía que a Korra no le resultó divertida, aun así, no cambió la canción.

Diez minutos después, Korra salía del baño con la toalla azul de siempre para comenzar a mover a Kuvira.

-Oye... ¡Oye!...-La oji verde abrió los ojos adormilada.-Estabas roncando.

-Tonterías.-Dijo antes de soltar un bostezo y sentarse en la cama.-Yo no ronco.

-Tú no te escuchas.-Replicó la morena rodando los ojos. Mientras le daba la espalda para cambiarse, pudo escuchar los gemidos satisfactorios que su amiga soltaba mientras se estiraba antes de que se levantara de la cama con un sonido rechinante de la madera que componía la base del mueble para después reconocer sus pasos yendo al baño.

Se supone que iban a una reunión importante, por lo que Korra se puso un pantalón negro (Después de la ropa interior, claro), una camisa blanca con manga tres cuartos que Katara le hizo el favor de planchar la noche anterior dejando el cuello abierto mostrando parte de sus clavículas y luego una corbata negra con el nudo suelto. Se miró en el espejo y sonrió, se veía _Classy_ y juvenil al mismo tiempo. Después de hacer las otras cosas de higiene, como ponerse desodorante y eso, arregló su cama para esperar a las demás.

XxxxxxX

Era la quinta vez que revisaba el reloj, Korra nunca fue una de las personas más pacientes del universo y menos cuando sus amigos no paraban de hablar justamente de la persona que estaban esperando. Así es, la graaaan Asami Sato estaba con veinte minutos de retraso.

-¿Se va a tardar mucho?-Le preguntó impaciente Korra a su manager.

-Realmente no lo sé, se dice que es muy puntual.-Le respondió preocupado mientras miraba su reloj de muñeca.-Voy a ver si todo está bien.-Anunció antes de levantarse de su asiento en una de las tantas sillas de oficina alrededor de la mesa negra de caoba en donde estaban sentados y salir de la sala de juntas.

-¡Esto es el colmo!-Exclamó Korra.-Hacer esperar a las personas es una descortesía que... _*Coff...* *Coff...*_ ¡Mako!, ¡Deja de echarte fijador estando a lado de mí.-Le reclamó al oji ámbar mientras con sus manos trataba de disipar la nube de spray que la rodeaba. El chico estaba a punto de protestar pero, justo en ese instante, la puerta comienza a abrirse dejando ver a una figura que hizo fruncir el ceño a la oji azul.

-¿'Sami?-Preguntó incrédula.

- _Bonjour,_ Korra.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, gracias por leer otro capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Para empezar, les tengo una pregunta: ¿Les gustaría que los personajes de LOK también salieran? Como Lin, Tenzin y ellos, obviamente no serán parientes tan directos o así, pero estarían, ¿Qué opinan?**

 **Lo otro es contestar reviews que no puedo hacer a través de PM así que, aquí vamos.**

 _ **CMRC: Hehehehe basta, me haces sonrojar… No es taan bueno. Gracias por dejar review y me alegra que piénsese so ya que, entonces, cumplí un objetivo de los tantos que tengo con esta historia. Gracias por leer, cuídate.**_

 _ **Zafira Wich: Hahahaha gracias, que bueno que te gustó. Espero que te guste la reacción de Mako en este capítulo (Osea, que haya cumplido tus expectativas) Gracias por comentar, significa mucho. Cuidate**_

 _ **Slam: Gracias, yo también espero que te guste**_ _ **este capítulo. Cuidate mucho.**_

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**_

 _ **XxX**_

Justo cuando estaba a punto de seguir protestando, Korra notó que las puertas se abrían para dejar ver la figura de la chica con la que convivió estos días.

- _Bonjour_ , Korra.-Le había dicho ella demostrando con eso que su presencia ahí era real. La sonrisa de la morena de cabello corto se ensanchó como no lo hacía desde el día anterior.

-¡'Sami!, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó acercándose a saludar.

-Bueno... Yo...-Comenzó, se veía en su cara un gesto extraño entre confundida y extrañada al mismo tiempo el cual aumentó cuando la vocalista se golpeó la frente.

-¡Qué tonta soy!-Exclamó lanzando sus manos hacia delante.-Es más que obvio. Ya entendí.-Aseguró.

-¿En serio?

-¡Claro! Trabajas aquí.-Señaló mientras hacía un ademán al atuendo de 'Sami. La peli negra traía una camisa blanca abierta del cuello, un saco rojo y una falda en tubo que abrazaba sus curvas de una forma casi delirante ante lo cual Korra quiso disimular su sonrojo. Con decisión, tomó la blanca y suave mano de la chica oji jade y la guió hacia sus amigos.-Déjame presentarte al resto de la banda.-Comenzó a decir mientras señalaba a los chicos quienes, por cierto, estaban estupefactos.

-Wow, Wow, Wow.-Reaccionó Mako poniendo sus manos frente a él como si tratara de detenerla y parpadeaba ofuscado.-Quieres decir... Que todo este tiempo... ¿Te referías a ELLA?

-Pues sí... -Respondió extrañada asintiendo con la cabeza. Miró a sus amigos. Todos estaban realmente atónitos, parecía que habían visto un fantasma y 'Sami se veía realmente incómoda por la situación.-¿Qué pasa?... ¿Hay algo que me esté perdiendo?-Su azul mirada nuevamente recorrió los rostros de sus amigos quienes tenían ahora diferentes expresiones: Bolin parecía un niño pequeño con una sonrisa bobalicona y los ojos le brillaban. Katara tenía una expresión extraña mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Zuko parpadeaba aturdido. Kuvira tenía los dedos en la frente como si no pudiera creer la situación, tenía los ojos cerrados y una especie de tic en la ceja derecha que subía y bajaba rápidamente. 'Sami lucía una mueca incómoda y, podría apostar, hasta nerviosa y luego, luego estaba Mako. Su cara era una mezcla extraña de sentimientos entre incredulidad, sorpresa, molestia y muchos otros que Korra no se molestó en descifrar.

-Korra...-Habló ella con ese peculiar acento francés.-Yo no trabajo aquí...

-¿Ah, no?

-No del todo.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?-Justo como caído del cielo, la puerta nuevamente fue abierta pero esta vez entraron dos hombres: uno era su querido Sr. Roku y el otro era un hombre de aspecto peculiar con unos bigotes igual de extraños.

-Veo que ya estamos todos.-Tomó la palabra el hombre de la barba mientras veía a cada uno de los que estaban ahí.-Creo que ya podemos empezar la reunión.-Anunció.

-Disculpen la tardanza.-El hombre de los bigotes extraños comenzó a tomar las manos de cada uno y sacudirlas entusiasmado.-El tráfico estaba hasta el tope.-Se excusó.

-Déjenme presentarles a mis chicos.-El Sr. Roku se colocó atrás de los perdidos jóvenes y comenzó a presentarlos mientras caminaba tras ellos y ponía sus dos manos en sus hombros.-Ella es Katara Attwater, nuestra brillante tecladista.

-Mucho gusto.-Saludó ella con una sonrisa apenada.

-Él es Zuko Outterridge, guitarra principal.

-Es un gran honor conocerla.-Dijo él.

-Este es Mako Lockwood, nuestro bajista.-El oji ámbar le mostró una de las sonrisas más encantadoras de su arsenal.-Kuvira Bloodworth es la guitarrista rítmica.

-Encantada de conocerla.-Le dijo con su típico tono serio.

-Tenemos a Bolin Lockwood, hermano de Mako y nuestro baterista.-En otras ocasiones, el chico los hubiera abrazado afectuoso pero debía comportarse por lo que sólo sonrió calurosamente.

Por otro lado, Korra comenzaba a caer en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Su cara comenzó a teñirse de un color rojo intenso aún a pesar de su morena piel. No lo podía creer, todo este tiempo había estado nada más y nada menos que con Asami Sato, esa mujer que no creyó conocer, esa que creía una "diva francesa". Sus ojos zafiro no se despegaban de la francesa, quien sólo se limitaba a saludar a los chicos que le iban presentando. Todo era tan surreal... ¡'Sami era Asami!... Hizo el ridículo tan sólo hace rato, ¿Cómo pudo volver a ser tan idiota? La mano de Roku en su hombro fue quien la trajo de su mundo de conmoción al real.

-Y ella es Korra Wryght, nuestra vocalista y líder de la banda.-Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los azules suyos y Korra desvió rápidamente la vista, le daba vergüenza la situación, tal vez y hasta le faltó al respeto con su escenita de hace poco.-Chicos, ella es Asami Sato y su representante Varrick. _Madame_ Sato fue muy amable en aceptar protagonizar nuestro video musical de la canción _Leave me 'till I die._

-No fue amabilidad, _Monsieur_ Roku.-Habló ella.-Creo que estos chicos son muy talentosos en lo que hacen y es un honor para mí hacerlo.

-Con todo respeto, _Madame,_ pero el honor es nuestro.-Contradijo Zuko.-Tener a alguien de su calibre en nuestro video es casi un sueño.

-Debo admitir que soy un gran admirador suyo.-Fue el turno de Mako de tomar la palabra.-De verdad que para mí sí es un sueño poder colaborar con usted.-Korra podía jurar que ese comentario, más el tono de Mako, era para darle un golpe a ella.

- _Merci, Monsieur_ Lockwood _.-_ La francesa inclinó ligeramente su cabeza con gratitud.

-Por favor, sólo llámeme Mako.-El ceño de la oji azul se frunció de inmediato en cuanto escuchó el tono coqueto con el que habló su amigo, mientras que Asami lo miraba de una manera que Korra no supo descifrar.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La junta comenzó desde hace tiempo, todos hablando y dando opiniones mientras se discutía sobre el video musical en cuestión. Señalaban errores, verificaban la historia a contar, se barajeaban posibles directores y se hablaba de contratos, pero podrían preguntarle a Korra si había entendido algo y ella respondería un "¿Qué?", y es que no se podía concentrar en nada de lo que estuvieran diciendo por mucho que lo intentara.

Por más que quisiera prestar atención simplemente no podía, sus ojos siempre terminaban sobre Asami quien, a diferencia de ella, era una participante activa de lo que se estaba discutiendo. Por suerte para ella, el estar viéndola le hizo ser consiente de la petición que la misma peli negra iba a requerir.

-Disculpe, _Monsieur_ Roku...-Llamó nuevamente la atención de los presentes.-¿Cree que podría escuchar la canción para poder darme una idea de lo que se va a hacer?-Pidió con una sonrisa amable.-Después de todo, es una historia que voy a contar y necesito saber lo más que pueda de ella.

Korra se tensó de inmediato. Estaba preparada para cantar una canción "cualquiera" a una mujer que sólo iba a ver en las grabaciones, pero no lo estaba para cantarla frente a Asami, quien fue testigo de primera mano del contexto tras la canción y lo mucho que le afectaba. Gracias a Raava, Katara pareció entenderlo.

-¡Oh!-Exclamó buscando algo en su bolso.-Tengo la canción en mi celular.

-Katara, recuerda que la idea era cantarla en vivo.-Le dijo el Sr. Roku pacientemente señalando los instrumentos que estaban tras ellos.

-Pero, Sr. Roku...-Al ver que el hombre iba a hablar, la peli negra decidió ser ella quien interrumpa a Katara.

-Está bien, _Monsieur_ Roku.-Asami miró a Korra significativamente y fue entonces que la morena descubrió que aquella francesa entendía ahora el problema.-No me importaría escucharlo desde el celular de _Mademoiselle_ Attwater.

-¡Tonterías!-Exclamó Varrick estrellando su mano contra la mesa bastante emocionado.-Muero por escuchar a estos muchachitos en vivo y en directo.-Admitió el hombre francés, al escuchar esto, el Sr. Roku alzó las cejas para señalar calladamente que él tenía razón. No se le podía culpar, de todas formas, él no estaba haciendo nada más que su trabajo. No sabía de la situación entre Korra y Yue y mucho menos sabía que tal situación era conocimiento de Asami. Es por eso que, al ver que Kuvira iba a protestar, Korra se levantó de su asiento cual condenado y con una postura erguida ajena a ella caminó al micrófono ante la mirada de sus amigos y la francesa.

-¿Van a levantar sus sensuales traseros de las sillas o qué?-Quiso bromear la vocalista hablando por el micrófono y guiñando el ojo, quería que vieran que estaba bien hacerlo y el humor siempre ayuda, ¿No? Bueno, al menos en este caso sí funcionó, ya que con sonrisas ligeras cada uno se fue posando tras su instrumento... Menos Mako, él estaba rojo de la vergüenza por lo dicho por Korra y miraba continuamente a Asami, quien sólo le sonreía cortésmente.-¿Listos, _Krew_?-Al ver a la mayoría asentir con la cabeza, volvió su atención al micrófono.- _One, two, three, four-_ Cuando la cuenta regresiva acabó, la música comenzó a sonar, siendo esta algo más bajada de tono de lo que usualmente acostumbran. La melodía expresaba tristeza, vacío, dolor... Todo lo que Korra sintió al ver a la chica que, ella creía, era el amor de su vida salir con el hermano de Katara. Cerró los ojos y trató de que todos esos sentimientos volvieran a tocar su corazón lo cual no le fue difícil y comenzó a cantar.

La letra era igual de triste que la pista, contando la historia de tan hermosa pareja que una vez fue _Yurra_ (como solían decirle) sin mencionarlas directamente, cómo solían estar juntas sin que nadie o nada les importara y cómo Korra hubiera dado hasta la vida si Yue se lo hubiera pedido, contaba lo que sintió cuando todo se terminó y cómo su corazón de partió en cachitos diminutos al verla besarse con Sokka y ahora sólo le pedía que regresara. Era, literalmente, la historia de una joven que perdió a quien amaba por culpa de alguien más y la quería de vuelta.

 _I know you won't hear my tears fall down_

 _But please, please let me begging you tonight_

 _Leave me 'till I die..._

Y con eso último, la canción dio por finalizada. Al abrir sus azules ojos, se encontró con muchas reacciones. El Sr. Roku la miraba con orgullo y le levantaba sus pulgares bajo la mesa. El Sr. Varrick tenía los ojos vidriosos y su labio inferior temblaba de manera muy cómica y tierna a la vez. Y Asami... Ver a Asami la descolocó por completo. No tenía los ojos vidriosos ni lloraba, pero su expresión mostraba... ¿Dolor?, ¿Compasión?, ¿Lástima?, ¿Empatía?... No lo sabía y tampoco fue como si le hubieran dado el tiempo suficiente para pensarlo ya que la voz del Sr. Roku fue la que rompió el momento de silencio.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué les pareció?-Preguntó el hombre dando un pequeño aplauso antes de girarse hacia los dos restantes.

-¡Magnifica!, ¡Hermosa!-Alabó el hombre de los bigotes extraños.-Muy conmovedora... Si Zhu Li estuviera aquí ya estaría haciendo la cosa.-Afirmó.

-¿Zhu Li?-Le susurró Katara a Korra, quien se encontraba frente a ella.

-¿ _La cosa_?-Le contestó ella con el mismo tono usado por la tecladista.

-¿Y a usted, _Madame_ Sato?-En cuanto esa pregunta fue formulada por el representante de los chicos, todas las miradas se posaron en Asami pero en especial un par azul y otro ambarino.

-Creo -Comenzó ella.- que ha sido una pieza que te llega al corazón. Es realmente sentimental y te hace sentir todo por lo que el personaje principal está pasando. El desasosiego por ver a esa persona con alguien más es algo que te deja desmoronado y lánguido, todo eso expresando de una forma tan impecable como lo hizo _Mademoiselle_ Wryght con su voz me ha tocado muy en el fondo. Será para mí todo un privilegio poder representar eso visualmente.-Terminó. En el tiempo en que estuvo hablando sus verdes ojos no se despegaban ni un poco de los de Korra. Asami sabía que había sido ella quien compuso esa canción y se lo trataba de decir con la mirada mientras que la vocalista lo entendió perfecto.

Los chicos comenzaron a volver a sus lugares y a tomar asiento en ellos para seguir discutiendo los puntos que seguían una vez haber tenido esa pequeña victoria.

-De acuerdo.-El Sr. Roku acarició su barba con su mano derecha.-Estábamos pensando en hacer un video extendido sobre esta canción ya que saldría el día del segundo aniversario de _Black Tears in the Heart_ y queremos celebrarlo.-Informó.-Así que hemos concordado en hacer el video en dos países diferentes: Aquí en París, Francia y en Ciudad República.

-Eso es esplendido.-Volvió a hablar Varrick.-Justamente Asami acaba de aceptar un proyecto en esa ciudad y nos preocupaba que fuera a ser un inconveniente.

-Pues ya ve que no lo es.-Aseguró Roku. Korra sonrió con entusiasmo, Ciudad República había sido su hogar desde los 12 años y moría por regresar ahí. Pero todos sus ánimos se fueron abajo demolidos por la sorpresa y la incredulidad antes de pasar a la ira cuando escuchó lo siguiente.-Sin embargo, se nos facilita más las cosas estando ya en París por lo que es más que obvio que las grabaciones comenzarían aquí haciéndonos permanecer treinta días más en esta ciudad.

-¡¿Qué?!-El rugido que salió de la garganta de Korra sólo los chicos se lo esperaban, la morena se levantó de forma poco amable de su silla estando a punto de tirarla.-¡¿Cómo que nos vamos a quedar treinta días más?!

-Korra, siéntate, por favor.-Le ordenó Roku con calma pero aún sorprendido por la reacción.

-¡Sr. Roku, no puede hacernos esto!-Comenzó a decir sin acatar la orden que se le había dado.-¡No puede tomar una decisión así sin consultarn...!-Miró de reojo a sus amigos, todos estaban incómodos y desviaban la mirada.-Ustedes ya sabían...-Dedujo correctamente.

-Korra, sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero...

-¡No sabes nada!-Interrumpió a Katara con el ceño fruncido.-¡¿Qué no entienden?!, ¡No puedo estar aquí!-Llevó ambas manos a su cabeza con desesperación.- ¡Necesito irme!, ¡¿No ven que yo...?!-Pero, por azares del destino, fue en ese momento en que sus ojos zafiro se cruzaron por unos segundos con los verdes de Asami, lo que la hizo guardar silencio. Había estado a punto de hablar de más, a punto de decir lo que no debía.-¡Ugh!-Fue lo último que los presentes escucharon de Korra antes de que saliera hecha una furia azotando la puerta.

Con paso fuerte bajó las escaleras del gran edificio hasta que llegó a la puerta por la cual salió. Estaba realmente molesta, furica, ¿Cómo podían sus amigos hacerle esto? Digo, si esa bola de traidores eran sus amigos. Su cabeza estaba tan llena con insultos para sus compañeros de banda que no supo en qué calle giró ni mucho menos a dónde estaba llegando. Poco a poco se internaba más en las calles de París sin ser consiente de ello.

Después de caminar por quién sabe cuanto tiempo, comenzó a darse cuenta de dos cosas: 1.-Estaba perdida. 2.-La estaban siguiendo.

Comenzó a caminar más deprisa sin saber realmente de qué estaba huyendo, cada vez que volteaba no veía nadie ni nada sospechoso, era casi como si la siguiera un fantasma.

-Genial, maldita paranoia.-Se dijo a sí misma, pero no por eso pudo relajarse, al contrario. Su espina dorsal comenzaba a cosquillear, sus manos a sudarle y su corazón latía a mil por hora golpeado deliberadamente su pecho. Sus pasos rápidos se volvieron trote y casi de inmediato comenzó a correr. El recuerdo de las pesadillas comenzaron a pasar como flash frente a sus ojos casi al grado de impedirle la vista, la cara de _Madame_ aparecía en todas ellas. Por eso no podía estar en París. Por eso necesitaba irse lo más rápido posible de ahí.

Así como si fuera enviado por Raava, un parque comenzó a verse a lo lejos. Con las esperanzas renovadas, Korra corrió lo más rápido que pudo para poder entrar a ese lugar en donde la gente no era demasiada como para no ver quién era la persona que la seguía, pero en cuanto avanzó unos cuantos metros adentro se arrepintió inmediatamente.

Jamás creyó que atender a sus fans fuera a agobiarla tanto. Poco a poco los adolescentes, adultos e incluso niños comenzaron a acercarse a ella pidiendo un autógrafo o una foto y el número de gente crecía y crecía, ¿Qué no veían que estaba a punto de un ataque de pánico? Estaba a pocos segundos de desmayarse cuando una bocina de auto resonó tras de sí. Al girarse a ver quien había sido la persona que hizo ese sonido se encontró con un flamante Porsche 911 (irónicamente) color negro aparcado justo frente a la entrada del parque y una mano blanca saliendo desde la ventana del copiloto mientras la llamaba.

No es como si pensar en ese momento fuera algo fácil y su cuerpo solamente le pedía salir de ahí, así que sin esperar más se encaminó hacia ese auto y entró rápidamente en él mientras este avanzaba. Cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que la conductora de ese auto era la misma Asami Sato.

-Así que sueles meterte en autos de desconocidos, ¿Eh?-Fue su saludo.-Con razón tus amigos quisieron ir tras de ti de inmediato.

-¿'Sami?-Dijo incrédula.-¿Tú eres la que me ha estado siguiendo todo este tiempo?

-Bueno...-Comenzó dudosa, entendiendo ahora las consecuencias que provocó su acto.-Era yo o _Monsieur_ Roku.-Se defendió con una sonrisa débil. No se sorprendería si Korra comenzaba a gritarle que, por su culpa, casi le da ataque cardíaco pero la oji azul no lo hizo. Simplemente se limitó a bufar y mirar por la ventana.

-O ninguno.-Señaló ella.-Quería estar sola.-Aseguró.

-¿Adentrándote en un parque a las 12:46 un sábado?-Preguntó burlona.-No fue un movimiento inteligente.

-Discúlpame, pero estaba al borde de la desesperación porque ALGUIEN estaba siguiéndome.-Le reclamó al fin con un gracioso puchero en los labios y sus brazos cruzados.

-Admito que eso fue mi culpa.-Aceptó Asami.-¿Pero en qué estabas pensando al salirte así en un país que ni siquiera conoces?-Tal vez no haya sido su intención, pero a Korra eso le sonaba a futuro sermón apunto de arribar.

-¿Vas a regañarme?-Preguntó alzando una ceja.-Lo siento, 'Sami, pero no eres quién para hacerlo.-Se sentía molesta, acababa de salir de una crisis momentánea y lo que menos quería era un regaño. Escuchó a la francesa suspirar derrotada.

-Tienes razón.-Le dijo para después guardar silencio, como si estuviera analizando la situación.-Me imagino que no quieres volver.

-No.-Respondió con seguridad.

- _Bon.-_ El auto soltó un ronroneo que en otras circunstancias hubiera emocionado a Korra y la velocidad comenzó a subir.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Preguntó la vocalista mirando a Asami quien parecía decidida a algo.

-A pasear.-Respondió esta. Korra veía pasar los edificios diversos casi como si fueran borrones. Cómo detestaba esos lugares, cada piedra, cada árbol... Todo ello había sido arruinado con el simple hecho de estar ahí en París.

-Odio este país...-Masculló entre dientes.

-No lo haces.-Contradijo Asami sorprendiendo a la oji azul, no creía que la hubiera escuchado.-Odias las memorias que tienes de él.-Concluyó. Si de por sí ya había llamado la atención de la vocalista, esta declaración la hizo abrir aun más los ojos. Asami había acertado en algo que nadie jamás ha logrado entender sin saber lo que hay detrás.-Eso me lleva a la razón del porqué te molestaste al enterarte de que tu estadía se prolonga.-Korra agachó la cabeza, clavando su azul mirar en sus propias manos sobrepuestas en su regazo. No podía decirle la verdad a Asami, no quería tampoco... Era algo realmente muy personal y algo muy profundo, algo que aún no podía decir libremente por más que lo deseara... Cosa que no hacia, de por sí. Pero eso tampoco significa que le iba a mentir, odiaba las mentiras casi a muerte... Sólo debía de buscar una... Media verdad.

-Debo impedirlo.-Dijo cuando por fin la encontró.

- _Pardon?-_ La ceja de Asami se levantó mientras quitaba su atención del camino por unos segundos para dársela a su copiloto.

-La boda.-Le respondió.-Debo impedirla y estar aquí no me deja.-Bufó.

-No lo lograrás y no es la distancia lo que lo impide.-El tono que usó la francesa para decir aquello fue demasiado duro para Korra, quien atinó solamente a hacer una mueca que pasó desapercibida para la oji verde.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza.-Ironizó.

-No hablo de eso.-Se apresuró a decir notando el tono lastimero que usó Korra.

-¿Entonces de qué?

-¿Crees sinceramente que con sólo hablar con ella desistirá?-Le dijo como quien no quiere decir malas noticias, pero que era prudente hacerlo.-Una boda no es un juego de niños. Es algo mucho mayor que eso.

-¡Yo la amo!-Le replicó enseguida con certeza.

-¿Y ella a ti?

-Absolutamente.

-¿Entonces por qué se casa?-Contraatacó Asami.

-Por obligación.-Le respondió, muy segura de lo que decía.

-No lo creo.-Una risa sin diversión salió de sus rojos labios mientras que otro bufido molesto salió de Korra.

-¿No deberías estar apoyándome y diciendo que el "amog" lo puede todo?-Nuevamente la francesa se permitió ver a Korra gracias a un semáforo en rojo, la vocalista tenía el ceño fruncido pero ese puchero no le permitía tomarla en serio.

-Ese es un estereotipo francés que no va conmigo.-Dijo con un rastro de risa en su voz.

-¿Y entonces qué va con usted, _Madame_ Sato?-Asami suspiró.

-¿Estás molesta por eso?-Korra la miró atenta. El tono de voz usado por la francesa fue de preocupación, como si temiera su reacción tal vez...-De verdad que quería decírtelo, pero...

-Oye, no estoy molesta.-La interrumpió.-Lo entiendo completamente...-Dijo añadiendo una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su afirmación.-Sólo me tomó por sorpresa... Eso es todo.

-De verdad lamento no habértelo dicho antes.

-No, yo lamento no haberte reconocido.-Admitió agachando la mirada.-Has de creer que soy una ignorante.

-Para nada.-Replicó Asami.-Fue muy útil, de hecho. De todas formas, si odias París tanto como dices, no has de conocer muchos artistas de aquí.

-¡Gracias!-Exclamó Korra arrojando sus brazos hacia arriba tanto como se le permitió el auto con su energía usual.-¿Podrías ir y decírselo a Mako?

-Se lo haré saber.-Dijo y le guiñó el ojo, la reacción inmediata de Korra ante eso fue un sonrojo muy evidente en sus mejillas y desviar la mirada por lo que Asami no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada antes de avanzar ya que el semáforo había cambiado ya a verde.-Te invito un café, ¿Qué dices?

-¿Un café?-Repitó Korra.

-¿Prefieres un té?

-No, no... Un café está bien, gracias.

-De acuerdo, sólo permíteme hacer una llamada.-Dijo mientras comenzaba a reducir la velocidad para estacionar su auto cerca de la acera.-¿Qué?-Preguntó al ver la mirada extrañada de Korra.

-Es que... Bueno, no había visto a otra persona detenerse para hacer una llamada además de Mako.-Señaló, Asami amplió su sonrisa antes de contestar.

-Es una costumbre que se adquiere cuando eres madre.-Respondió.-Aunque debo admitir que amo correr autos.

-¿En serio?-Korra no podía pensar alguna otra forma en que esa mujer no fuera más maravillosa.

-De verdad.-Afirmó divertida ante la reacción de Korra.-De vez en cuando voy a una pista que está por aquí y me voy unas vueltas. La velocidad me encanta.

-¡Eso es genial! Nunca creí que fueras de las que les gusten las emociones fuertes.-Le admitió con una sonrisa marca Korra.

-¿Bromeas? Debo llevarte a pasar toda una tarde conmigo un día de estos.-Le dijo, nuevamente la risa escapando de esos rojos labios cuando Korra expresó su entusiasmo interno.

Y es que a la morena también le encantaba la velocidad, pero con ciertas modificaciones que tenían preocupados al Sr. Roku y al mismo Aang, quien fue el que le enseñó todo lo que sabia. Korra siempre había sido impulsiva y eso a veces solía ser un problema.

Después de llamar a ambos representantes para comunicarle sus planes y pedirles que continúen sin ellas, Asami llevó a Korra a un pequeño café algo oculto y con un estilo que ayudaba a dar privacidad a aquellas personas solitarias o parejas que lo necesitaran, a pesar de la forma en que se habían entendido antes, el camino transcurrió en silencio. Korra no estaba segura de qué hablar con Asami ya que las únicas veces que se habían encontrado había terminado hablando con sus hijos o desmayada, además, tampoco quería ser una molestia, habían veces en las que la conversación surgía tan fácilmente para ella que terminaba fastidiando a los demás y era algo que definitivamente no quería que sintiera Asami así que, después de asegurarse de que no le molestara, se colocó sus audífonos y comenzó a escuchar música a todo volumen.

Cuando llegaron y entraron por la puerta Korra se puso incómoda, no solía frecuentar lugares de esa clase ya que, como estábamos hablando de una cafetería en París, era realmente elegante y algo intimo. Estar en un ambiente así con Asami la hacía sentirse inusualmente nerviosa.

Más temprano que tarde se dirigieron a una mesa algo apartada cosa que empeoraba un poco su nerviosismo, tomaron asiento y dejó que Asami ordenara por ella ya que, según la francesa, debía probar el pastel de quien-sabe-qué con chocolate que hacían ahí.

-Hey, 'Sami.-La llamó.-¿Crees que podría darte un pequeño presente?-Preguntó Korra. Había encontrado un pedazo considerable de hoja en su bolsillo que había arrancado de su libreta mientras esperaba con impaciencia a que Asami llegara a darle la sorpresa de que era famosa en aquella reunión en la mañana.

-Oh, no... No tienes porqué...-Quiso protestar.

-Oye, relájate. Sólo es un poco de origami.-Le mostró burlona la hoja de papel con uno de los tantos escritos que odiaba.

-Ah, entonces adelante.-Al tener la luz verde, Korra sonrió satisfecha y comenzó a hacer un dobles para poder quitar los bordes rasgados ante la mirada atenta de Asami. Para Korra, hacer origami era algo divertido, nadie se esperaba que alguien como ella tuviera paciencia para hacer cada dobles que criaturas complicadas piden, pero la tenía y era muy buena en ello.

Sin embargo aún así podía sentirlo, podía sentir la curiosidad en los ojos de Asami y no por su habilidad con el papel, podía sentir como se había estado refrenando en preguntarle algo y no lo hacía tal vez por pena, tal vez porque no se conocían ni de una semana.

-Puedes preguntar, si quieres.-Le dijo con la mirada aún puesta en aquella hoja que comenzaba a tomar una forma irreconocible.

-Yo...

-No trates de negarlo.-La detuvo en seco.-Siento tu mirada curiosa por mucho que trates de disimularlo, soy una experta en reconocerlas.-Korra se señaló a sí misma y sonrió abiertamente de lado para tratar de darle seguridad para expresar su duda.

- _D'accord_ , ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos más justo?-Sugirió apoyando su mentón sobre el dorso de su mano mientras el codo lo apoyaba ligeramente sobre la mesa.

-¿Cómo?-Le preguntó Korra desviando su azul mirar de sus dobleces a los hermosos ojos de Asami.

-Si tú respondes, yo respondo.-Contestó. Korra lo pensó por un segundo, debía de admitir que estaba curiosa sobre muchas cosas como, por ejemplo, de quién había sido el pobre idiota que dejó ir a Asami, sentía hasta un poco de lástima por él ya que, podría apostar, allá afuera en este mundo o incluso en otros, cualquiera mataría por una mujer como Asami.

-De acuerdo.-Se acomodó en su silla animada, como si estuviera a punto de jugar algo interesante.

-Muy bien.-Sonrió satisfecha.- ¿Cómo es Yue?-Fue la primera pregunta lanzada por Asami. Korra parpadeó un poco antes de regresar su mirada hacia el papel, si se hubiera estado viendo en el espejo podría notar como ese azul tan suyo se opacaba. Sin mucho ánimo, comenzó a buscar en su bolsillo por el nuevo celular y le mostró el fondo de pantalla. Se había tratado de detener, de no meterse a Facebook y bajarse una maldita foto pero lo hizo, se golpeó contra la mesa en la que estaba cuando no pudo resistirse a ponerla nuevamente como la primera imagen que vería al desbloquear su celular y aun así no la había quitado.-Es muy linda.-Halagó la francesa a lo que Korra asintió con una triste sonrisa antes de volver a guardar el aparato y retomar su origami.

-¿Y él?-Preguntó Korra viendo cómo sus pedidos llegaban, un café en una taza algo pequeña para el gusto de la morena y un pedazo de pastel verde claro con ondas finas de chocolate dibujadas sobre el.-¿Cómo es tu ex-novio?

-Ex-esposo.-Corrigió con una sonrisa amable.

-Oh, sí, cierto...-Se palmeó la frente.-Bueno, cómo es él.-Korra vió a Asami buscar en el bolso a juego con su atuendo que tenía hasta que dio con un celular más sofisticado que el suyo, comenzó a deslizar su dedo por la pantalla hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando y se lo mostró: Un hombre rubio, de ojos azul hielo, sonrisa perfecta y porte elegante cargaba a una rosita bebé bodoque en una cobija pequeña de un rosa pastel. Sentada a su lado se encontraba Asami, quien se veía radiante, sonriente... Hermosa... Muy hermosa... Le seguía después un pequeño Gu en con una adorable sonrisa tomando de la mano a su madre. Korra no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen, aún a pesar de que aquel hombre que figuraba en esa foto le desagradaba... Tal vez si cerraba el ojo izquierdo y movía un poco la cabeza a la derecha podía quitarlo de su vista...

Antes de que pudiera probar su teoría, Asami ya estaba guardando el celular.

-Se llama David.-Le dijo Asami casualmente.

-Oh, ya... David.-Regresó a su origami. Usualmente ya habría terminado, pero esta era una versión un poco más avanzada ya que era 3D y, además de ser tardado, quería hacerlo con sumo cuidado para terminarlo de forma impecable.-Te toca.

-¿Cómo la conociste?-Por primera vez, Korra sonrió ante un recuerdo que involucraba a Yue.-Eso parece ser una buena señal.-Asami evidenció aquello dándole también una linda sonrisa a cambio.

-No, es que la historia es realmente estúpida.-Aclaró.-Acababa de salir de una cancha de básquetbol en un parque cerca de mi casa...-Comenzó a contarle.-Estaba botando el balón mientras caminaba cuando la vi sentada en una banca con su padre, estaba tan atontada viéndola que no noté que seguía caminando y caminado hasta que... ¡Splash!... Caí directo al lago de por ahí de cabeza... ¡Casi me ahogo porque un maldito pasó con un bote de remos y se quedó justo arriba de mí!.-Korra movía sus manos de forma divertida mientras narraba haciendo que Asami la mirara entretenida y riera un poco.-Su padre me sacó del agua y ambos me llevaron a mi casa.-Finalizó.-Ahora tú dime cómo conociste a Dave.

-David.

-Eso dije.

-Yo lo atropelle con mi motoneta.-Soltó encogiendo los hombros como si fuera algo de todos los días. Imaginarse a Asami arrollando a "Don Perfecto" se le hacía tan divertido que su sonrisa ocupó toda su cara, si es que eso era posible.

-¿Que tú qué?-Preguntó inclinándose sobre la mesa muy interesada. La francesa dio un trago a su café sin dejar de mirar a Korra, como si estuviera analizándola detenidamente a lo que la morena sintió que su espina dorsal era recorrida por una corriente eléctrica haciéndola volver a sentarse bien en su silla.

-Iba por la calle muy tranquila, el idiota no se fijó al cruzar y para cuando pude frenar ya estaba a varios metros lejos de mí.-Contó para diversión de Korra quien no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Y salieron después de eso?-Le preguntó aún alegre por la imagen con gráficos y todo que su amado cerebro le regaló.

-Sí, bueno... Me sentí culpable así que lo invité a cenar... El resto es historia.-Korra vió atenta como Asami echaba un poco de su negro cabello hacia atrás con la mano y volvió a confirmar lo que ya sabía: No había gesto que aquella peli azabache no hiciera de forma elegante y sexy.-Me toca preguntar.-Korra afirmó con la cabeza antes de volver a su casi imposible origami.-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorada de ella?-Debió ver esa pregunta venir. Detuvo todo tipo de movimiento que pudiera estar haciendo ante la sorpresa y el peso de la pregunta. Dejó de hacer origami pero no levantó la mirada, no movió ni un músculo más, ni siquiera respiraba, estaba como una estatua.-Korra, no tienes que...

-Un día, estábamos afuera de mi casa, encima de ella, para ser precisos...-Comenzó Korra interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que fuera a decir la oji jade.-Había estado decaída y Yue me sugirió salir por la ventana del ático y ver las estrellas desde el tejado.-Por fin alzó la cabeza para clavar ese azul mirar en un punto entre Asami y su taza de café.-Ellas se veían... Hermosas...-Afirmó con una sonrisa y los ojos abiertos y brillando como si las estuviera viendo otra vez.- Tan claras que te daban la sensación de que, si te atrevías, podías tocarlas con las yemas de tus dedos...-Guardó silencio mientras rememoraba todo en su cabeza, tan claro como si de una película se tratase.-Tal vez si no hubiera estado tan ensimismada hubiera visto el balón que acometió contra mi cara... Siempre fui un imán de balones, ¿Sabes?-Dijo con una risa pequeña.-¿De donde salió? No lo sé. Lo único que recuerdo es un dolor fuerte directo en mi cara y de pronto ya estaba tirada sobre el techo, al abrir los ojos lo primero que vi fue su rostro. Se veía preocupada...-Su gesto fue disolviendo su sonrisa, pero aún conservaba esa mirada soñadora.-Preguntó si estaba bien y... De pronto... Ya no había nada más a mi alrededor que no fuera ella y esos ojos de un azul celeste taaan claro...-Su voz fue convirtiéndose en un susurro sin que Korra misma fuera capaz de notarlo.-Los ruidos cesaron... Mis preocupaciones se fueron... Y entonces yo... Simplemente lo hice...

-La besaste.-Afirmó Asami. Si Korra hubiera estado en sus cabales, hubiera notado algo extraño en la voz aterciopelada de la francesa, pero como estaba en las nubes o, mejor dicho, en un tejado, sólo se limitó a asentir.

-Te puedo asegurar que fue la mejor experiencia que jamás tuve... Fue...-Movió inconscientemente las manos buscando la palabra perfecta para describir aquello.-Algo inefable...-Dijo por fin.-Algo que no conseguiré olvidar nunca... Cuando me separé estaba aterrada por la idea de...

-De que le hubiera desagradado y la ahuyentaras.

-Sí... Pero al ver sus ojos... Vi un brillo especial en su mirada, me sonrió y yo le sonreí de vuelta...-Recordó.-Fue ahí donde supe que puede que un día la Luna y las estrellas dejen de existir, que puede llegar el día en que me quede sin nada... Pero, si veía ese brillo en su mirada entonces no necesitaba ninguna otra luz en el firmamento... Si veía ese brillo... Entonces lo tenía todo.

-Vaya...-Fue lo único que consiguió decir Asami ya que Korra, para sorpresa de la francesa, sacudió fuertemente su cabeza sacándose a sí misma de aquel recuerdo.

-Pero eso no importa.-Dijo dejando en el olvido su dulce y soñadora voz para volver a la fría y realista.-Ella se casa y yo estoy atrapada en este horrible país treinta días más.-Concluyó amargamente siguiendo con su labor con el papel.-¿Y tú?, ¿Cómo supiste que te enamoraste de Devon?

-David.

-Eso dije.

-Pues...-Comenzó pensativa.-No creo que lo haya hecho realmente...-Eso último llamó la atención de Korra.-Jamás sentí nada parecido a lo que me contaste y ni siquiera recuerdo el primer beso que nos dimos... No sé realmente cuándo fue si es que en algún momento lo sentí.

-Bien, pero no respondiste mi pregunta.-Señaló mientras le daba un sorbo a su café el cual ya estaba tibio.

-¿De qué hablas?-Preguntó ceñuda.-Te dije que no sabía cuándo me enamoré de él.

-Ahh, pero yo no te pregunté cuándo...-Evidenció con la ceja alzada y un fingido tono de abogado.-Te pregunté CÓMO... Lo cual quiere decir que no respondiste a mi pregunta.-Se rascó la nariz.-Y, como no sabes CUÁNDO, no podrás responder el CÓMO, yo ya te contesté, así que eso me deja a mí una pregunta nueva, ¿No?-Esa risa tan melodiosa se dejó escuchar ante los oídos de Korra, quien la disfrutó como si fuera música.

-Con que vacíos legales, ¿Eh?-Alzó una ceja.-No sabía que fueras tan hábil.

-Yo tampoco.-Replicó genuinamente volviendo a hacer reír a Asami y a ella sonreír como si hubiera cumplido su meta en la vida.

- _D'accord_.-Suspiró a causa de la risa que había dejado escapar recientemente.-¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

-¿Por qué terminaste con Dany?-Asami exhaló rendida sin tratar de corregir a Korra esta vez.

-Ambos queríamos cosas diferentes.-Le contestó.-Él quería que yo dejara la actuación y yo no quería abandonar mis sueños para convertirme en la esposa perfecta de los años 50's.-Frunció el ceño.-No creo que nadie deba dejar sus sueños y sus logros por otra persona.-Afirmó seriamente. Por primera vez, Korra miró fijamente dentro de los ojos de Asami, esa forma de hablar era algo fría para ella y en su verde mirar no había rastro de duda.

-¿Le querías?-Ambas sabían que esa pregunta era válida porque Korra ya le había contestado algo similar a Asami en el auto.

-Sí.-Afirmó segura y Korra lo entendió, hay una gran diferencia entre amar y querer una persona. Fue entonces cuando se preguntó si en algún momento de la vida el amor sería suficiente... ¿Asami había amado sin darse cuenta?... ¿Asami fue realmente amada?...

-¿Fuiste amada, 'Sami?-Le preguntó seriamente mirándola a los ojos para recalcar ello. La oji jade frunció el ceño sin saber qué contestar.

-¿Cómo se supone que se puede saber algo así?-Devolvió la pregunta visiblemente confundida.

-Oh, se sabe... Siempre se sabe.-En ese momento dio un último dobles.-¡Ya..!-Anunció con una sonrisa.- Para tú... Pepete..-Le dijo sonriendo juguetona al ver la cara de la francesa.

-Korra... ¡Es increíble!-Exclamó fascinada tomando el pequeño dragón en 3D que la morena había creado con cuidado.

-Sí, bueno... No es la gran cosa.-Apenada, Korra se sonrojó levemente, desvío la vista y comenzó a rascarse la nuca mientras un puchero se formaba en sus labios.

-¿No es la gran cosa? ¡Es fantástico! Tienes talento, Korra.

-Oh... _Stop it.-_ Agachó la cabeza.

- _Mon Dieu, cheri! -_ Exclamó riéndose.- _Vous êtes très tendre!-_ Comenzó a acariciar la mejilla aun más roja de la vocalista, quien volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo extraño ante su contacto.

-Sí, sí, bueno...-Lentamente alejó su mejilla de la blanca y suave mano de Asami. No era que le desagradara su tacto, sino que estaba aturdida, estaba extrañada y hasta un poco asustada por ese maldito cosquilleo que había pasado ya varias veces al hilo. Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella se lamentó de haber terminado ese contacto y eso la confundió más.-No entendí nada de lo que dijiste.-Desvío su mirada nuevamente.

Ambas siguieron la conversación hablando de temas random que se les iban ocurriendo en el momento, las risas eran algo que abundaban en aquellas conversaciones y todo era gracias a comentarios algo tontos que Korra soltaba por error o sin darse cuenta. Cuando Korra probó el pastel que Asami le había ordenado pudo comprobar que lo que había dicho era cierto, ¡Estaba delicioso! No pudo contenerse y pidió tres pedazos más.

Una vez habiendo pasado un poco más de tiempo ahí, Asami decidió que era tiempo de irse y Korra lamentó eso, estaba tan acostumbrada ya a esa extraña sensación de pesar y nervios que le provocaba estar en París que cuando podía tener un descanso de ello lo apreciaba muchísimo y, curiosamente, siempre sucedía estando con Asami.

Pelearon un poco sobre quién pagaría la cuenta, Asami decía que ella debía hacerlo ya que fue la francesa quien invitó a Korra, pero la otra quería hacerlo de todos modos y no iba a dar su brazo a torcer de ninguna manera por eso tuvieron que llegar al acuerdo de pagar la mitad cada quién y aun así fue Korra quien dejó la propina.

Saliendo de ahí, Korra decidió que era una buena idea llamar al Sr. Roku para decirle que estaban de vuelta, el hombre con amabilidad le comentó que ya no estaban en el edificio, sino que todos se encontraban en el hotel, al escuchar esto, Asami aceptó irla a dejar hasta allá ya que, de todas formas, fue ella quien le había robado a Korra unas cuantas horas de su tiempo.

En cuanto entraron de vuela al auto, el silencio entró con ellas, era algo realmente raro que Korra no podía explicar. Nuevamente se puso sus audífonos y otra vez comenzó a escuchar música a todo volumen mientras cerraba los ojos y seguía el ritmo con sus dedos golpeteando en su rodilla, tan metida en la melodía y en la letra que sólo pudo ser sacada de ahí cuando la mano de Asami junto con ese cosquilleo se posaban sobre su antebrazo. Abrió los ojos para mirar a la francesa y se quitó ambos audífonos de los odios.

-¿Qué sucede?-Korra preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-Nada... Es solo que me intrigaba un poco la canción que estabas escuchando.-Le dijo sonriéndole de lado.

-¿Puedes escucharla?-Preguntó sorprendida la vocalista.

-Bueno, es fácil cuando la tienes a todo volumen.-Korra hizo un pequeño puchero sorprendida antes de dirigir la mirada hacia sus audífonos dándose cuenta de que podía escucharse claramente.

-Oh, es cierto hehehehe.-Se rió apenada rascándose la nuca.-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Es una canción de _Hurts_ , ¿Cierto?-Señaló sin quitar los ojos del camino.

-Sí.-Se apresuró a decir alegre la oji azul.-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Es una de mis bandas favoritas.-Le admitió.

-¿En serio?, ¡La mía igual!-Su sonrisa se amplió todo lo que se podía mientras que sus ojos se abrían emocionados.

-¿De verdad?, ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?-Le preguntó con la misma emoción que Korra pero de un modo más recatado.

-Definitivamente AMO _Something to die for._ -Respondió.-Es una canción realmente genial y siento que... Casi la escribieron para mí.-Afirmó.-¿Cuál es la tuya?

-Uh... _Only you._ -Dijo después de pensarlo un poco.

-Esa también es genial.

-Bastante genial.

Trataron después de eso de hablar de otros tipos de música o bandas que tuvieran en común, cosa que fue casi imposible. Mientras que Asami disfrutaba de música clásica, jazz o canciones con un ritmo más tranquilo y melodioso, Korra adoraba el rock, rock alternativo, metal y otras cosas dignas de una personalidad tan explosiva y peculiar como la suya así que no había mucho con que trabajar, por lo que básicamente discutieron toda la discografía de los pocos grupos que las unían como _The Beatles_ , _Queen_ y, obviamente, _Hurts._

Cuando por fin llegaron al hotel, un nuevo silencio llenó el auto anunciando la inminente despedida, Korra inhaló hondo por su nariz antes de dejar escapar el aire de vuelta de donde lo tomó.

-Muchas gracias por lo de hoy, 'Sami.-Le dijo sinceramente mirándola a los ojos.-Realmente me hacía falta hablar un poco de esto con alguien, gracias por escucharme y contarme cosas.

-Al contrario, Korra.-Contradijo.-Gracias a ti por confiar en mí en primer lugar.

-Será mejor que salga del auto.-Señaló con su pulgar el hotel a través de la ventanilla del auto mientras le sonreía de lado.

- _Prends soin de toi,_ Korra.-La morena sonrió divertida, no importa cuantas veces Korra le dijera que no entendía nada del francés más que lo básico aun así Asami iba a decir alguna que otra palabra suelta en ese idioma y, a decir verdad, no se podría decir que le molestara demasiado... Resignada, abrió la puerta negra de aquel lujoso auto sintiendo el frío pero refrescante aire rozarle el rostro; en ese momento, la mano que aún estaba dentro del auto entró en contacto con la suave piel de la de Asami, quien la sujetaba impidiendo que saliera. Korra volteó a ver a la francesa casi de inmediato, volviendo a sentir _eso_ extraño otra vez.-Tienes una muy buena vida por delante, Korra.-Comenzó a decir la peli azabache ante la mirada extrañada de la vocalista.-Y quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti... Si deseas hablar o lo que sea...-La morena parpadeó varias veces sorprendida por las recientes palabras de Asami, las cuales jamás se esperó. Agachó la cabeza sin saber exactamente que decir o hacer para responder eso, simplemente se limitó a asentir y regalarle una de las mejores sonrisas que tenía, la cual no había salido por los eventos recientes incluso desde antes de venir a París... Luego echó a correr para entrar al hotel.

Saludó al hombre gracioso de recepción y subió las escaleras una a una con las palabras de Asami aún martillándole la cabeza. Y es que Korra no podía entender cómo un ofrecimiento como ese podía salir tan sinceramente de Asami. No era tampoco que desconfiara de ella ni mucho menos, era en realidad que, parecía ser, la francesa la apreciaba de algún modo y eso era lo que no cabía en su mente. Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación que compartía con las chicas, sacó su tarjeta de su pantalón y desbloqueó el cerrojo, giró la perilla y al momento de entrar se encontró con todos sus compañeros de banda esperándola preocupados. En cuanto estos la vieron entrar se abalanzaron a pedir disculpas por no haberle dicho que se iban a quedar y mucho menos haberle consultado esa decisión. Se veían muy arrepentidos así que Korra, como buena amiga que era, los hizo implorar un poco más antes de darles a todos su perdón.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó Bolin con su alegría de siempre de vuelta.-¿Cómo te fue?

-¿Con qué?-Korra se quitó su saco y lo colgó de vuelta en su lado del ropero pequeño que había ahí.

-¡Con Asami, por supuesto!-Señaló entusiasta.-¿Qué estuvieron haciendo?

-Sólo... Sólo hablamos.-Le aseguró sonriente.

-¿Y esa sonrisa?-Fue el turno de Kuvira en señalar algo.

-¿Hicieron algo que no nos quieras contar, Korra?-Preguntó ahora Zuko con la ceja alzada.

-Chico, por favor.-Intervino Katara.-Si Korra dice que hablaron, entonces sólo hablaron.-La aludida le sonrió agradecida a su amiga tecladista.

-Gracias, Katara.-Le dijo mirando a sus demás amigos con molestia. Y fue en ese momento en que notó que el único con mirada inconforme era nada más y nada menos que Mako. El chico le había pedido disculpas y participado del abrazo grupal que habían hecho, pero en cuanto empezaron a hablar de la peli negra fue cuando se alejó con los brazos cruzados y se tiró en la cama de Katara, justo en medio de las otras dos. No era difícil adivinar el porqué estaba molesto, pero no era culpa de Korra que Asami decidiera salir tras ella o algo así, independientemente de ello, Mako le importaba y no quería que una francesa se interpusiera en su amistad. Con paso decidido pero lento, la morena se acercó al oji ámbar.

-¿Mako?-Habló ella sentándose a lado de él.

- _Odio Francia y todo lo relacionado a ello, Mako.-_ La imitó el chico de peculiares cejas.- _No conozco a esa tal Sato, Mako. Atenea merecía ser hermosa, Mako._ -Conforme el chico hablaba, el ceño de Korra se fruncía cada vez más.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?-Le preguntó visiblemente irritada cruzándose de brazos.

-Trato de decir que mientras yo estaba aquí como idiota emocionado por conocerla tú estabas haciendo avances a mis espaldas.-Le reclamó molesto.

-¡¿Avances?!, ¡¿Crees que todo este tiempo he tratado de ligar?!-Aquello no solamente la molesto, sino que la enfureció. No sólo estaba insinuando que había dejado de lado sus traumas con Francia y su corazón roto para conquistar a una chica, sino que también le estaba dando un motivo malintencionado a la amabilidad de Asami y eso a Korra no le agradó para nada.

-¡Pues es justamente eso lo que parece!-Explotó también el oji ámbar.

-¡No puedo creer que pienses eso!

-¡Es fácil pensarlo cuando Asami parece DEMASIADO interesada en ti!-Señaló dejando a Korra sorprendida por un corto lapsus de tiempo, después del cual comenzó a sentir su enojo elevarse un tanto más.

-¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando?!, ¡Ella sólo está tratando de ser amable!-Objetó.-¡Además no es mi culpa que tú seas tan interesante como ver el canal del gobierno!

La cara de Mako se tornó completamente roja mostrando el nivel de enojo que había en su cuerpo, justo cuando iba a replicar Katara decidió intervenir.

-¡Basta, los dos!-Ordenó con una voz autoritaria que asustó un poco a todos los presentes aunque no lo admitieran.-¡Mako!, ¡¿Qué no ves que Korra no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien era Asami?!-Lo regañó.-¡Se hizo el ridículo ella sola!... ¡Y tú, Korra!-En cuanto su nombre fue pronunciado, abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran. Todo mundo, incluida Kuvira, le tenían miedo a Katara molesta.-¡Deja de burlarte de Mako!-Un silencio se apoderó del cuarto de hotel en el que estaban, todos bastante incómodos como para decir algo que lo rompieran. Sin mirar a nadie, Korra tomó de debajo de su cama su libreta azul y la pluma de siempre antes de abrir la puerta corrediza que daba al balcón y salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

-"¡Estúpido Mako!"-Pensó apoyando sus brazos cruzados en el barandal del balcón.-"¡Estúpido, estúpido Mako!"-Cerró fuertemente los puños y apretó la mandíbula. ¿Cómo en el mundo puede creer algo así? Era tonto, era descabellado... Era improbable.

 _¡Es fácil pensarlo cuando Asami parece DEMASIADO interesada en ti!_

Esas palabras dichas en el calor del momento se reproducían una y otra vez en su mente.

 _Quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti... Si deseas hablar o lo que sea..._

Levantó la vista mientras suspiraba, el cielo esa noche era hermoso, lleno de estrellas aún a pesar de que la Luna no era visible. Korra inhaló el fresco aire que soplaba jugando con su corto cabello, ¿Era posible que lo que decía Mako fuera verdad?, ¿Asami está interesada en ella?

Con su vista aún perdida en el estrellado cielo nocturno, comenzó a rememorar todos y cada uno de los encuentros que había tenido con aquella francesa, desde que evitó que se volviera pure a la Sato en la calle hasta cuando se despidieron hoy después de dejarla en el hotel. Sonrió burlándose de sí misma mientras negaba con la cabeza dejándola caer despacio. Era imposible. Asami era la más hermosa, interesante, inteligente y madura mujer que había conocido, ¿En qué cabeza cabe que alguien tan genial como ella se enamoraría o estuviera interesada por una tonta, impulsiva, despistada, inmadura y traumatizada chica de 19 años como lo era Korra? Era sencillamente ridículo...

Tardó poco más de media hora en dejar de vacilar sobre todo y nada bajo el único cobijo del manto nocturno para posteriormente entrar de nuevo a la habitación, los cinco chicos estaban eligiendo una película para ver un rato y habían ocupado por completo las dos camas dejando la suya vacía. Querían darle tiempo a Korra de calmarse un poco y, cuando lo hiciera, sería Korra misma quien iría con ellos. Era algo que la vocalista les había pedido que hicieran para evitar ser objetos de su ira, pero a veces le dolía un poco que nadie tratara de estar con ella.

Sacundiendo su cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos, se limitó a abrir la libreta que traía en sus manos y comenzar a escribir.

 _If I was an angel_

 _You cut my wings_

 _But if I was a demon_

 _You set me free_

 _Don't you understand?_

 _You have made me a human_

-"No está nada mal..."-Pensó mordiéndose el labio.-"Tal vez con unos arreglos y un poco de melodía..."-Decidió continuarlo para ver qué podía lograr.

 _Now I can be broken_

 _Now I can bleed_

 _Now I feel sorrow_

 _And feel empathy..._

 _Don't you understand?_

 _You have made me a human_

Gruño, justo cuando iba tan bien... Comenzó a hacer rayones por sobre las frases que escribió después dejando las primeras. Tal ves podía llevar esto por un camino más interesante... ¿Qué tan buena sería Asami escribiendo?... Sacudió la cabeza más fuerte, ahí va otra vez pensando en la oji verde...

¿Será porque era la única francesa que no le asustaba en cierto grado?, ¿Será por su amabilidad, su cortesía...? O, tal vez, ¿Será por ese cosquilleo extraño cada vez que se tocaban? No lo sabía, pero se estaba volviendo algo extraño el que su cerebro se viera asaltado por pensamientos o imágenes relacionadas a ella en momentos en los que no tenía nada que ver...

-Hey, chicos...-Llamó Zuko ganándose la atención de todos los presentes.-Vamos a comprar unos snacks en lo que encuentran una película, ¿Quieren algo?

-Voy con ustedes.-Fue la respuesta de Kuvira, quien de un salto estaba afuera de su cama y a lado del oji dorado.

-Yo también voy.-Se unió Katara.

-¿Ustedes van o se quedan?-Korra meditó un poco la pregunta del chico de la cicatriz.

-Yo me quedo.-Dijo Bolin rascándose graciosamente el abdomen.-Pero pueden traerme unas papas fritas o algo así...

-Van a comprar frituras para todos, Bo.-Le señaló Mako.-Quieren decir que si no quieres otra cosa más.-El oji verde tomó su barbilla pensativo.

-Un helado estaría bien.-Habló por fin.

-¿Tú, Korra?

-Yo también me quedo.-La oji azul no tenía muchas ganas de salir, para ser sinceros.-Y también me gustaría un helado.-Los tres chicos que iban a ir asintieron, se conocían tanto que ya ni tenían que preguntar el sabor del postre, salieron prometiendo volver rápido y cerrando la puerta tras de sí dejando solos a los hermanos y a Korra.

La vocalista siguió en lo suyo, pensando en una estrofa que pudiera ir de acuerdo a lo ya escrito, sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz melodiosa y familiar en la televisión. Resulta que Mako se había adueñado del control remoto para buscar una cosa buena en la televisión y no tubo reparo alguno por detenerse en un canal en el cual pasaban una película francesa. Korra rodó los ojos al ver en la pantalla a una hermosa Asami con un peinado de época y un lindo vestido rosa antiguo, a pesar de que moría por seguir viendo a la peli azabache en esa interpretación, no le iba a dar el gusto a Mako de ver otra reacción en su cara que no fuera la que había ya realizado. Con esfuerzo, volvió su vista azul a su libreta fingiendo concentrarse pero escuchando atentamente la armoniosa voz de su amiga hablando francés fluido.

-¿Qué?-La voz de Mako la sobresaltó.-¿No le piensas prestar atención a la película de tu chica?-Suspiró fastidiada. Sabía que Mako no era así, él era bastante maduro y no solía comportarse como un adolescente de 17 años teniendo él ya una buena edad de 21, pero el pobre también había salido de una mala racha últimamente y Korra trataba de comprenderlo un poco.

-Mako, ya te lo dije, no es mi chica.-Korra cerró sus ojos tratando de contar hasta diez en su mente.

-No puedo creer que no me dijeras.-A pesar del tono calmado del chico, Korra no era, como ya se había dicho, una persona paciente. Mandando al diablo los números, cerró con fuerza su cuaderno.

-Ok, eres más estúpido que Ron Weasley, ¿No entiendes que no sabía?-Le espetó.

-¿Cómo no lo vas a saber?, ¡Su cara está por todos lados!-Señaló el televisor. Korra no supo qué responder, en ninguno de sus encuentros con Asami se había dado algún indicio de que fuera famosa.

-¡Pues nunca lo noté!-Le respondió sinceramente.

-Sí, claro.-Murmuró con su vista ámbar de vuelta al televisor, cosa que molestó más a Korra. Mako estaba insinuando que mentía aún después de ser 100% honesta con todo... Bueno... Tal vez no al 100%, pero ella definitivamente no mentía.

-¿Sabes qué?, ¡Estoy harta!, ¿Quieres un motivo para quejarte? ¡Bien!-Exclamó sacando su celular.-Te daré un motivo para quejarte.-Eso pareció llamar la atención del chico con la bufanda roja quien inmediatamente miró a Korra.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Le preguntó señalando el celular en la mano de la vocalista.

-Voy a invitar a 'Sami a una cita.-Dijo decidida. Los ojos de Mako se abrieron cuan grandes eran así como los de Bolin, quien había estado siguiendo la conversación como si fuera un partido de tenis.

-No te atreves...-Al ver como Korra alzaba la ceja retadora, decidió cambiar lo dicho.-No tienes su número.

-Oh, claro que tengo su número.-Anunció con una pequeña risita malévola. Justo en ese momento, el celular de Korra comenzó a sonar anunciando que entraba una llamada. La morena no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente antes de mirar a Mako.-O aún mejor-Dijo.- , ella tiene el mío.-Ante la mirada atónita de ambos hermanos, quienes sospechaban ya de quién le había llamado a Korra, la chica de ojos azules contestó.-¿Diga?

- _Bonsoir,_ _Korra.-_ Se escuchó aquella voz femenina a la que Korra ya se estaba acostumbrando a escuchar en francés debido a la película.

-¡Oh! Hola, 'Sami...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos aquellos que leen mi fanfic, quiero darles las gracias por leer y seguir esta historia. Comenzaré diciendo que los personajes de LOK estarán también. Ya verán después cómo los meto xD**

 **Ahora… Estoy indecisa sobre si ponerles canciones que existan para que puedan escuchar a Korra "cantar" o algo así… Ustedes díganme si lo quieren así o no.**

 **Ahora contestaré Reviews que no puedo por PM**

 _ **Slam: Sí, también lo pensé pero, como es famosa… Entiende perfecto lo que hizo Asami.**_

 _ **CMRC: No, muchas gracias a ustedes por leer y gracias por comentar a pesar de que te caias del sueño, significa mucho para mí. Espero este capítulo te guste como los otros.**_

 _ **Zafira Wich: Bitch, please… Es Asami putas Sato xD (Referencia a una parodia de Mirai Nikki) Y no odies a Mako, estarías igual si tu amiga te baja a tu ídolo XD y, bueno Soy potterhead así que… xD cuídate mucho y espero que te guste el capitulo de a continuación.**_

 _ **XxxX**_

—¡Oh! Hola, 'Sami.— Exclamó con una felicidad malvada en su voz, mirando con los ojos semi-cerrados y una sonrisa traviesa a Mako, quien frunció el ceño.

— _¿Estás ocupada?—_ Preguntó Asami del otro lado del teléfono.

—No, para nada.— Le respondió caminando de vuelta al balcón.— Estábamos planeando ver una película.

—¿ _Estábamos?_

—Los chicos y yo.— Abrió nuevamente la puerta corrediza y se apoyó en el marco dándoles la espalda a los hermanos.

— _Ya veo... Bueno, no te quitaré más del tiempo que compartes con tus amigos..._

—Oh, no...— Iba a decir que aún no estaban viendo nada y que la mitad del grupo había ido por botanas, pero Asami la interrumpió.

— _Quería ver si quisieras ir a comer de nuevo mañana conmigo.—_ Korra abrió los ojos ante la invitación.

—¿Comer?, ¿Contigo?

— _Bueno, sí... Es sólo que tengo todo el día de mañana libre y Gu en y Azumi estarán con su abuela..._

—¿Con tu mamá?

— _No, con su abuela paterna._

—Ohhh...— Dijo Korra con comprensión. — La mamá de Dylan.

— _David...—_ La corrigió divertida.

—Eso dije.— Una sonrisa salió de sus labios casi sin darse cuenta.

—¿ _Entonces qué dices?, ¿Me acompañas en la comida?—_ Korra giró la cabeza para poder ver a Mako por sobre el hombro y no pudo evitar sonreír malévola cuando salió del cuarto.

—Con una condición...— Alzó un dedo a pesar de que sabía que no la estaba viendo.

—¿ _Y cuál es?_

—Que me permitas pagar esta vez.— Soltó decidida. Siempre había sentido extraño que le pagaran la comida, le hacía sentir cohibida de alguna manera.

— _No, no, no...—_ Se negó.— _Yo te estoy invitando, yo pago la comida._

—Hagamos un trato.— Sugirió de repente.— Yo pago esta vez y a ti te toca la próxima.

— _¿Próxima?, ¿Será posible que Korra Wyght quiera verme otra vez?—_ El tono usado por Asami fue uno sexy y juguetón, cosa que la hizo sonrojarse de inmediato.

—Eh... Yo... Bueno... Es que... Yo...— Comenzó a balbucear mientras, de vez en cuando, se aclaraba la garganta. Nuevamente esa risa que Korra comenzaba a adorar se dejó escuchar a través del celular.

— _Relájate, Korra... Sólo jugaba contigo.—_ Se oía divertida, Korra frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que se estaba burlando de ella.

—Ha, ha, ha... —Rió sarcástica y con un gracioso puchero en los labios.—Eso no fue divertido... Como sea — Cambió rápidamente de tema.— , ¿Te parece un trato justo?

— _Me parece un trato perfecto.—_ Confirmó.

—Excelente, entonces te veo mañana. — La sonrisa de Korra regresó a su cara.

— _Hasta mañana, Korra.—_ Y la llamada se cortó. La morena miró la pantalla de su celular por un tiempo, aún sin poder creer del todo lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿Realmente te acaba de llamar Asami Sato?— Le preguntó Bolin acercándose a ella.

—Sí, así fue.— Le confirmó.

—Debo admitir que me alegra mucho lo que hiciste.— El chico de verde mirar pasó su brazo por los hombros de Korra, atrayéndola en uno de sus típicos abrazos.—Ha estado molestando todo el día con eso... Sólo hay algo que quisiera saber.

—Claro, dilo.

—¿Tú tienes algún interés por Asami?— La pregunta la hizo sonrojarse a una velocidad que no había logrado antes.

—¡Por supuesto que no, Bolin!— Respondió de inmediato.—Bueno... Al menos no estoy segura...

—¿No estás segura?— Le preguntó interesado.

—No... Quiero decir... Es muy hermosa y todo...— Comenzó a decir torpemente.— Pero... Estando aquí y con lo de Yue...—Torció la boca.—No creo tener cabeza para fijarme en algo así.

—Entiendo, entiendo.— Bolin asintió varias veces al escuchar la explicación de su amiga.—No le digas a Mako, pero...— Miró a ambos lados como si estuviera a punto de decir un secreto y luego se acercó al oído de su amiga cubriéndolo con su mano.—Me gusta más el Korrasami que el Masami.— Justo cuando dijo eso, los demás chicos entraron con las bolsas de compras y Mako.

—¿El qué de qué?— Korra ladeó la cabeza extrañada mientras miraba a su gran amigo ir por su helado. No había entendido ni media palabra.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde-noche viendo películas hasta que por fin estuvieron de acuerdo en irse a dormir... Y de que el Sr. Roku se llevara de las orejas a los chicos por ser horas inapropiadas para estar a solas con chicas en un cuarto de hotel. Aunque sabía que ellos se veían entre sí como familia, los demás inquilinos no y, por ser famosos, estaban en la mira.

XxxxX

El día siguiente no fue mejor. A pesar de amar la música, habían veces en las que resultaba ser algo cansado. Se pasaron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde ensayando, Mako y Kuvira ya se habían integrado a los ensayos grupales, pero Zuko tenía partes importantes en este nuevo disco y, por el tempo, le costaba un poco a la hora de acomodar sus dedos en los trastes correctos y eso lo frustraba.

Además de eso, Mako y Korra no paraban de pelear, tal vez no directamente, pero sí mediante a comentarios "casuales" entre conversaciones que hacían el ambiente dentro del almacén algo realmente insoportable.

Korra ya no aguantaba más, se estaba estresando bastante ya y no había amanecido en las mejores condiciones por culpa de esas pesadillas recurrentes, estaba a cinco segundos de gritar improperios de arriba a abajo cuando su celular sonó. Corrió hacia él como sediento al agua y lo desbloqueó lo más rápido que sus morenos dedos le permitieron. Como mandado por Raava, era un mensaje y no uno random, uno de Asami.

 _Ya estoy afuera. -Asami._

Nadie jamás va a saber como esas tres palabras la aliviaron como nunca creyó posible. Tomó sus pequeña mochila de mezclilla verde olivo y su chamarra color caqui y casi voló hacia la puerta.

—Yamevoyregresoalratobye.— Les dijo atropelladamente a sus amigos quienes no entendieron nada de lo que con prisas les fue dicho.

Cuando por fin atravesó la puerta que daba a la calle, vió el mismo auto de la vez pasada estacionado enfrente del almacén y, cómo si su vida dependiera de ello, abrió la puerta y se metió en él.

—Hola.— Saludó rápidamente. Asami la miró extrañada por la forma en que la morena entró tan apresurada.

— _Bon...—_ Iba a saludar, pero fue interrumpida por la mirada casi desesperada de la chica de ojos azules.

—Por favor, arranca.— Le dijo.

—¿No debería ir a saludar a los dem...?— Nuevamente fue interrumpida.

—No. Arranca, por favor, aprovecha que Mako está en el baño.— Casi suplicó. Asami frunció el ceño visiblemente extrañada por la actuación de Korra, quien daría lo que tenía por alejarse de ese ambiente luego de estar poco más de ocho horas en él, soltando una exhalación aliviada en cuanto lo hicieron.

—Entonces... ¿A qué lugar prefieres ir?— Le preguntó. A pesar de que Korra estaba mirando por la ventana, podía sentir esa mirada verde en ella.

—No conozco por aquí. El que tú quieras está bien.—Respondió rápida y secamente.

—Oh... Ok...— Fue lo último que se escuchó en todo el recorrido que hicieron.

La cabeza de Korra era un mundo lleno de pensamientos entre los cuales, la mayoría eran malos. Estaba estresada por estar aquí, por sus pesadillas, por su falta de sueño que comenzaba a resentir y por los comentarios estúpidos de Mako, quien comenzaba a convencerla de que Asami tenía dobles intenciones con ella, eso le hacía sentirse nerviosa ahora en su presencia añadiendo a su caldera de emociones una más para que explotara, cosa que pasaría muy pronto de seguir así.

Los árboles abundantes comenzaron a ser parte de su panorama a través de la ventana y no pudo evitar alzar la ceja cuando llegaron a un lindo y acogedor restaurante.

—Disculpa si está alejado.— Habló Asami llamando su atención.—Pero creí prudente tener un poco de tranquilidad.— Añadió con una sonrisa tímida que alertó a Korra.

—"Oh, genial..."— Pensó. Nuevamente todos los comentarios de Mako atravesaron su cerebro una y otra vez.

Bajaron del auto en completo silencio y se internaron al restaurante donde un hombre vestido formalmente las recibió y si de por sí ya se sentía extraña, ahora se sentía fuera de lugar... Sentimiento que se alivió al ver que todos los comensales parecían vestir informales. Miró alrededor, el lugar era muy lindo. Tenía pisos de madera oscura y ventanales en vez de algunas paredes que se separaban de los otros con troncos realmente delgados del mismo color que el piso. La luz natural abundaba en ese lugar por lo que no era necesario la luz de los focos y, cómo estaba nublado, la cantidad era justa cómo para no morir asado por el Sol.

—¿Vamos?— Asami la tomó por el codo con delicadeza y nuevamente esa electricidad recorrió todo su brazo. Con un movimiento de cabeza afirmó y siguió a la oji verde hacia una mesa junto a uno de los ventanales.

Korra tomó asiento de inmediato y giró su cabeza hacia la vista de afuera pero no fue eso lo que observó. Mirándola de lado observó a Sato quitarse la chaqueta negra que traía puesta y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal imagen. Asami vestía una playera roja de tirantes pegada a sus curvas casi cómo una segunda piel con un escote con detalles que dejaba ver lo justo, unos pantalones negros que se moldeaban a sus caderas de forma impecable y sensual, para completar, su largo, negro y ondulado cabello caía libre sobre sus hombros mágicamente. Casi en cámara lenta (o así lo veía Korra) tomó asiento frente ella con esa elegancia que la caracterizaba y su mirada verde encontró la suya. Korra tragó saliva antes de carraspear su garganta tratando de quitar el nudo que la impresión le había dejando.

—¿Y bien?— Preguntó la francesa sonriendo.—¿Qué tal el ensayo?

—De la mierda.— Respondió escuetamente la vocalista mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Oh, vamos... No pudo ser tan malo, ¿O sí?

—Sí.— Regresó su mirada a la gran ventana. Escuchó a Asami suspirar.

—Espero que estés hambrienta.

—Yo igual.— Después de eso, nadie dijo ni una palabra más hasta que un camarero llegó con dos cartas, Korra observó por el rabillo del ojo como Asami abría la carta y la observaba atentamente decidiendo qué iba a ordenar. La vocalista pensó que se veía linda con el ceño fruncido. No pudo más, se inclinó sobre la mesa con sus brazos cruzados apoyados en ella y la miró entrecerrando los ojos.—¿Por qué haces esto?— La pregunta llamó la atención de Asami de inmediato.

—¿Hacer qué?— Preguntó ella con sus cejas fruncidas en curiosidad.

—Querer salir conmigo... Traerme a lugares... Y esas cosas.— Enumeró Korra con un tono de voz elevado pero sin gritar o llamar la atención.

—¿Por qué no debería?

—No, no es que no debas hacerlo.— Aclaró con tono levemente molesto.

—¿Entonces?

—Es que NO deberías QUERER.— Señaló. Asami parpadeó sorprendida por tal afirmación e imitó la postura de la rockera.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Bu-bueno...— Comenzó Korra tartamudeando por la cercanía que se cernía entre ambas.—Soy sólo una chica de 19 años enojada con la vida por problemas que, tú debes pensar, son estúpidos...

—Tal vez un poco...— Admitió la actriz cerrando un ojo.

—¿Lo ves?, ¿Qué razón tendrías tú...— Señaló a la oji jade con la palma abierta.— para estar en compañía de alguien como YO?— Ahora se señaló a sí misma. Asami volvió a su posición correctamente sentada en la silla y suspiró, luego miró a Korra directamente a los ojos.

— Bueno... Comenzando por el hecho de no querer comer sola.— Se encogió de hombros y sonrió tratando de hacer eso una broma, pero Korra seguía esperando por una respuesta seria.—No tengo muchos amigos y los que tengo están lejos o sólo están por la fama — Confesó.— , eres la única que me ve como persona...

—¿Y cómo estás tan segura de eso?— Le preguntó Korra recargando su peso en el respaldo de la silla y alzando su ceja.

—No sabías que era famosa hasta hace poco y aún me sigues llamando _'Sami.—_ Señaló.—Además, eres bastante más agradable de lo que piensas y es fácil hablar contigo.

La cara de Korra comenzó a desvanecer aquel gesto desconfiado y malhumorado y fue reemplazado por uno tranquilo pero con cierto toque de culpa. Suspiró.

—Lo siento mucho, 'Sami.— Se disculpó sinceramente mientras pasaba una mano a través de su cabello.—Es sólo que... Bueno, he estado estresada un poco últimamente y no es nada lindo.— Trató de sonreír.—Y luego para colmo llega Mako y me mete estas...— Movió sus manos a los lados de su cabeza. — Ideas locas y yo...

—¿Ideas locas?— Korra detuvo todo movimiento otra vez y se dio un golpe en la frente mentalmente por hablar de más.—¿Qué clase de ideas?— Entrelazó sus dedos por sobre la mesa.

—Eh... Bueno...— Comenzó a decir Korra sonrojándose de forma leve pero visible.—Ejem... Yo... "¡Ay!, ¡Qué rayos...!"— Pensó cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que perder.— Mako cree que tratas de ligarme o algo así y está loco por la idea. No le agrada ni un poco.— Le dijo. Asami alzó ambas cejas y parpadeó con sorpresa, luego comenzó a aclarar su garganta antes de hablar.

—No sabía que tú y él...— Cuando adivinó lo que iba a decir, Korra comenzó a reír tan fuerte que llamó la atención de todos.

—¿Tú crees que Mako y yo salimos?— Preguntó muy divertida.

—¿Ah, no?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—¿Entonces por qué le molesta?— La vocalista encontraba muy entretenido que la peli negra no entendiera lo que pasaba.

—¡Pues por ti!— Señaló sonriente.

—¿Por mí?— La francesa se señaló a sí misma ofuscada.

—¡Por quién si no!— Rió un poco más.—'Sami, Mako está loco por ti... O, al menos, eso dice.

—¿En serio?— Alzó la ceja y sonrió coqueta. A Korra le sorprendió mucho ese gesto, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la facilidad con que le molestó la idea de que Asami pudiera estar igual de interesada por Mako que el bajista por ella.

—Sí.— Respondió a secas.—Pero eso no importa, ¿Qué tal tu día?— Se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

—Nefasto.— Soltó como bufido.—Bueno, no estuvo tan mal al inicio pero...— Se detuvo cómo tratando de pensar en cómo decir lo siguiente adecuadamente.

—¿Pero todo cambió cuando la nación del fuego atacó?— Preguntó bromista tratando de sacarle una sonrisa.

—¿Qué?— Y lo logró.

—Nada, chiste local.— Se apresuró a minimizarlo para que no le tomara mucha importancia.

—Bueno... No.— Soltó una risita.—Todo cambió cuando Varrick atacó.— Le dijo en cambio.

—¿Tu representante?

—Uh-Huh.— Confirmó. La imagen del sujeto tan peculiar saltó a la mente de la rockera.

—¿Qué hizo?

—Varrick sigue insistiendo una y otra vez, muy a pesar de que me he negado hasta el cansancio, que sería una buena idea para mi carrera que pose en una revista para... _caballeros_ — Dijo lo último con sarcasmo.

— ¿En serio?— Sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos.

—Sí, ¿Puedes creerlo?

—La verdad yo...— Pero fue interrumpida por el camarero que las había atendido anteriormente, el cual les preguntó si ya estaban listas para ordenar. Ambas se miraron, no habían pensado realmente en lo que querían. La actriz pidió un par de minutos más para poder elegir, los cuales se pasó explicando con paciencia la carta nuevamente para Korra... Milagrosamente, la vocalista por fin pudo entender lo que ponían o, al menos, identificar lo que le apetecía comer. Con ayuda de Asami, Korra ordenó un _Coq au vin_ , que era, según la oji jade, un platillo de pollo el cuál se corta en presas y se condimenta con salsa de vino tinto, todo eso se hornea junto a otros ingredientes, que suelen ser zanahorias, cebollas, ajos y perejil fresco... Claro que Korra sólo escuchó _Platillo de pollo con salsa de vino._

—¿Entonces no lo harás?— Volvió a preguntar cuando el camarero se fue.

—¿El qué?

—Posar para una revista de ese tipo.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— Negó como si le hubieran pedido saltar al precipicio sólo porque sí.—Y aunque ya he modelado o aparecido en una película con poca ropa, después de todo el cuerpo femenino es hermoso por naturaleza, era algo puramente artístico, no para que un pervertido lo vea con el único motivo de... _entretenerse_ a sí mismo.— Afirmó y Korra sonrió, definitivamente se hubiera decepcionado si Asami lo hubiera considerado aunque sea.

Hablaron por un rato más antes de que el mismo joven les trajera sus pedidos, la vocalista casi se babea por el plato que le pusieron en frente y, debía admitir, estaba orgullosa de su elección. Por otra parte, Asami había ordenado _Salade niçoise_.

Y así transcurrió su tarde, hablando entre bocados, riéndose y contándose diversas anécdotas tanto personales como de trabajo que hacia el rato más ameno. Korra debía admitirlo, estar con Asami era realmente bueno para olvidar el estrés que había estado siguiéndola desde ya hace unos días.

XxxX

— _Has sido una niña malcriada hoy...— Dijo una voz de anciana con un acento francés muy pronunciado._

— _Por favor, Madame Boucher, fue un accidente.— Suplicó con miedo a aquella fría y demente mujer._

— _¿Un accidente? ¡Tienes idea de cuanto valor tenía esa taza! ¡Era una reliquia!_

— _Lo sé, pero..._

— _"Pero", "pero", "pero." La gente como tú no sabe decir otra cosa que no sea "pero"... Es hora de tu correctivo._

— _¡No, Madame, por favor!, ¡Se lo suplico!_

— _¡Viktor!, ¡Trae el látigo de mi oficina!_

— _¡No!, ¡Con el látigo no!, ¡Por favor!_

— _¡Date la vuelta!_

— _¡Madame!_

— _¡Que te des vuelta he dicho!, ¡Es hora de que aprendas cómo un francés de verdad educa a las ratas como tú!_

 _Unos pasos se acercaron mientras la mujer la obligaba a darse la vuelta, Korra cerró los ojos esperando nuevamente los impactos del cuero sobre la tierna piel de su espalda cuando..._

—¡KORRA!

Agitada abrió los ojos para encontrarse cara a cara con una Katara preocupada. Se maldijo a sí misma, otra vez las había despertado.

—Hola, Katara.—Sonrió débilmente tratando de regular nuevamente su respiración. La tecladista iba a decir algo, pero una voz molesta se dejó escuchar a lado.

—¡Que lo tiene que endulzar con miel!, ¡Miel!, _Honey!..._ ¡No le estoy diciendo _cariño_ a usted!—Exclamaba impaciente Kuvira quien estaba a punto de arrancar el teléfono e ir a enseñarle al francés idiota lo que era miel con él.

—Siento haberlas despertado, chicas.— Se disculpó Korra limpiándose el sudor de su frente.

—No te preocupes.— Le sonrió tranquilizadora Katara mientras le acariciaba su fuerte y desnudo brazo.

—¡Listo!— Exclamó notablemente aliviada Kuvira sentándose a lado de Katara.—Por fin me pasaron a una persona más competente... El té está en camino, Ko.— Endulzó su voz para hablarle a su amiga.

—Gracias, chicas...— Cruzó sus piernas para sentarse al estilo indio.— De verdad lamento que...

—No, nada de eso.— La interrumpió nuevamente Katara.—No es tu culpa.

—¿Desde cuándo volvieron?— Le preguntó Kuvira. Las dos chicas ahí junto con Yue habían sido testigos en pijamadas de las pesadillas que atormentaban a la pequeña Korra cuando llegó a Cuidad República, pero de eso ya años.

—Desde que estoy aquí.— Contestó sinceramente mirando la Luna.

—De verdad lo siento, Korra.— Fue el turno de la oji azul de disculparse.—Acepté quedarme sin pensar en cómo te estaba afectado.

—Hey, ya no importa.— La mencionada le sonrió levemente.—Ahora vayamos a dormir, mañana tenemos reunión con el Sr. Varrick y 'Sami para escoger al director que va a hacer nuestro video.

—¿Vas a estar bien?— Preguntó la oji verde.

—¿Quieres que durmamos contigo?— Sugirió Katara.

—No, gracias.— Se negó la vocalista.—No podría dormir con los ronquidos de Kuvira directo en mi oído.

—¡Yo no ronco!— Exclamó la aludida causando que las otras dos rieran en respuesta.

Pasaron varias horas desde que las dos chicas volvieron a la cama y le fue entregado a la vocalista el té. Sabía que habían estado atentas a que Korra volviera a dormir, pero ella sólo fingió... No iba a recuperar su sueño nuevamente, lo sabía de antemano.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Era la cuarta vez que cabezeaba en lo que iba la reunión, una más y podía asegurar que la mano en la que tenía apoyada su mejilla no iba a evitar que su cabeza se estampe contra la mesa gris formal en la que había estado sentada.

Cómo ella había dicho antes, se estaba discutiendo los posibles directores que dirigirían el video, ¿Ya habían elegido uno?, ¿Seguían en ello? No lo sabía, pero esperaba que el maquillaje de Katara sea suficiente para cubrir las ojeras que comenzaban verse debajo de sus azules ojos.

—Bueno...— La voz del Sr. Varrick la sacó de su adormecimiento.—Asami y yo nos retiramos, tenemos una sesión de fotos importante en unas horas y debemos llegar antes.— Anunció, inmediatamente todos comenzaron a despedirse de todos. Acababa de despedirse de Varrick cuando una mano suave se posó a unos centímetros debajo del hombro.

—Hola.— Saludó Korra con una sonrisa grande.

— _Bonjour,_ Korra.— Asami tenía una mueca preocupada en el rostro.-¿Qué tal la noche?-Preguntó. Al parecer el maquillaje no funcionó mucho... Era eso, ¿No?

—No dormí nada.— Le admitió cansada tallándose los ojos.

—Vaya...— El tono usado por la oji verde dejó entrever algo que hizo sonrojar a Korra.

—¡Oh! No, no, no...— Se apresuró a negar los pensamientos de Asami sobre la forma en que Korra se había desvelado.—Pesadillas, ya sabes...

—¿Pesadillas?, ¿Sobre qué?

—Eh...— La vocalista agachó la cabeza y se sobó la parte de atrás del cuello.

—Oh, entiendo. Cosas personales.— Le sonrió de lado.

—Muy.— Afirmó.

—¿Algún día me dirás?— El tono esperanzador que Asami empleó para decir eso la hizo poner una mueca apenada.

—No lo creo.— Contestó con sinceridad.

XxxxxxxxX

—¡Aghh!, ¡Esto es una mierda!—Exclamó Zuko inmediatamente después de que otra vez fallara en su solo de guitarra.

—Zuko, trata de tranquilizarte, por favor.— Habló Katara tratando de que el chico no estrellara su guitarra contra el amplificador.

Korra, por otro lado, había estado inusualmente callada. Y es que su paranoia comenzaba a aumentar poco a poco. Cada vez que salía sentía que al doblar la esquina se la iba a topar, que a donde quiera que fuera ahí iba a estar y era tormentoso, deseaba anteponerse a la situación, deseaba dejar de sentir eso. Comenzó a idear un plan, tal vez si comenzara a verle el lado lindo a aquel lugar... Después de todo, se iba a quedar varios días más.

—Ok, vamos a tomar un descanso.— Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el Sr. Roku había llegado. Se levantó de aquel hueco en la pared que le servía para recostarse y tomó su pequeña mochila de siempre.—¿Qué les parece si les doy el resto del día para que vayan a comer y conocer la ciudad?— Sugirió sonriente.

—Eso suena genial.— Se apresuró a decir Korra al ver las miradas dudosas de sus amigos, ella sabía que lo pensaban demasiado por su culpa y debía dar la luz verde a los demás.—¿Vamos?— Preguntó tomando su chaqueta. Más animados, los demás comenzaron a seguirla así como _Kyllesaurus_ por ordenes del hombre.

Tomaron la furgoneta negra que siempre los transportaba y, con Zuko al volante, comenzaron a pasear sin tener un lugar al que ir concretamente. Mientras, hablaban de todo un poco, todos podían contar con todos para lo que sea. Incluso para regañar a Korra.

—Ya les dije que estoy bien.— Dijo ella nuevamente mientras pasaba pesadamente su mano por su cara, fastidiada.

—No estas durmiendo las horas que corresponde — Comenzó a enumerar Katara.— , has estado tensa y muy estresada estos días, ¿Cómo vas a estar bien?

—Sólo nos preocupamos por ti, Ko.— Añadió Bolin, abrazándola fraternalmente.

—Queremos ayudarte en lo que más podemos.— Le dijo Zuko mirándola brevemente por el espejo retrovisor antes de regresar su dorada vista al frente.

—Si quieren ayudarme entonces vayamos a pasear un poco.— Les sugirió tratando de poner una buena sonrisa para animarlos.—Es temprano aún y tenemos luz verde para recorrer todo esto.

—¿Estás segura, Korra?— A pesar de que últimamente han estado acérrimos en la pelea, Mako seguía preocupándose por ella y con esa pregunta se lo hacía saber.

—Totalmente. Yo sé que Kuvira tiene un buen destino en mente.— La miró entrecerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa burlona. Al ver que no le quedaba alternativa, Kuvira carraspeó.

—Podría ser buena idea visitar las Catacumbas de París.— Todos soltaron bufidos graciosos.

—Y ahí va Kuvira de sanguinaria como siempre.— Exclamó Bolin con burla.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?— Preguntó Kuvira sabiendo que el bullying se aproximaba.

—No, no, no... Si sigues así vamos a tener que encerrarte.— Habló Zuko.—Tienes unos gustos peligrosos, Kuvira.

—A veces me da miedo pensar en qué me puede hacer mientras duermo.— Lloró falsamente Katara.

—¡Oh, vamos!— Bufó la aludida.

—Tan sólo ahora nos quiere llevar a un lugar lleno de calaveras.— Señaló Mako uniéndose a la broma.—Sospecho que algo nos quiere hacer.

—¿Es en serio?— Volvió a bufar la chica de los ojos verdes.-¡Soy inofensiva!

— _Una Kuvira flotó sobre mí y voló un auto con su rasho láser.—_ Comenzó a decir Korra haciendo que todos comenzaran a reír.

— _Quise ocultarme pero me levantó con sus poderes mentales y me sacudió.—_ Siguió Bolin actuando como si fuera sacudido por algo invisible.

— _¡Es cierto, yo lo vi con mis dieciocho ojos!—_ Añadió rápidamente Zuko haciendo voz graciosa.

Todos estaban riéndose y más al notar el ceño fruncido y sonrojado de la chica. Por una cosa de casualidad, Korra desvío levemente la vista hacia la ventanilla y lo que vió la hizo fruncir el ceño: Varios jóvenes altos y delgados molestaban a un pobre chico con guitarra en la espalda en un parque no muy concurrido, el peli negro al que molestaban se le hacía terriblemente familiar hasta que le vió la cara. Era Gu en.

—Zuko, para el auto.— Fue lo que salió de la boca de Korra de forma instantánea sin dejar de ver al grupo.

—¿Para qué?— Preguntó él extrañado.

—¡Sólo para el auto!— El chico de la cicatriz en el ojo hizo lo que se le pidió orillándose en un buen lugar. En cuanto lo hizo, la morena abrió apresuradamente la puerta, mirando sobre el hombro al grandulón que los acompañaba.

—Hey, Kylle. Ven conmigo.— Le ordenó. El hombre asintió y bajó junto con ella de la furgoneta seguidos por Kuvira, quien decidió ir para ver qué era lo que pasaba.

Con paso firme, comenzó a caminar con el ceño fruncido directo hacia aquellos niños molestos.

—¡Hey!, ¡Ustedes!— Los llamó cuando estuvo sólo a unos pasos de ellos. Los chicos, con arrogancia evidente, se dieron la vuelta sólo para quedar cómo idiotas al ver a Korra Wyght, Kuvira Bloodworth y un tipo musculoso de dos metros mirándolos molestos.—¡¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?!— Los cuatro jóvenes se miraron entre sí realmente sorprendidos de que unas celebridades y su guardaespaldas los estuvieran retando.

—Nosotros... Jugando... Con él.— Dijo en un inglés torpe el que parecía el líder.

—¿En serio?, suena divertido.— Kuvira sonrió aviesa mirando a los chicos.—Pero cuatro contra uno no es del todo justo. ¿Nos podemos unir?— Preguntó viendo divertida sus caras de pánico.—Seríamos él, Korra, yo y no hay que olvidarnos de _Kyllesaurus_ _Rex_... — Señaló al guardaespaldas el cual chocó su puño contra la palma de su mano intimidante.—Contra ustedes, ¿Qué dicen?— Los cuatro bravucones tragaron saliva antes de salir corriendo como gallinas.

—¡Y SI SE ATREVEN A MOLESTARLO DE NUEVO LO SABREMOS!— Gritó Korra con el puño moviéndose en el aire. Una vez estuvieron lejos, la oji azul giró para encontrarse al pequeño aliviado.

—¿Estás bien?— Le preguntó escaneando rápidamente a Gu en para ver si tenía algún daño físico.

— _Oui,_ gracias.— Le respondió Gu en con una sonrisa grande. Después de todo, no siempre tus ídolos llegan a defenderte de los bravucones.

—¿Hablas inglés?— Preguntó Korra, si la respuesta fuera negativa entonces Kuvira podría ayudar.

—Sólo un poco.— Fue la respuesta del peli negro con un marcado acento francés.

— _Ejem_.— La voz de Kuvira al fingir que carraspeaba la garganta le recordó, al menos a Korra, que ella seguía ahí.

—Oh, claro.— Habló cuando se dio cuenta de que no los había presentado formalmente.—Kuvira, él es Gu en Moulian. Gu en... Ya sabes quién es.

—¡Claro que sé quién es!— Exclamó emocionado.—¡Es Kuvira Bloodworth!, ¡Soy un gran admirador!— Añadió.

—Muchas gracias.— La chica del lunar le sonrió alegre en su modo único.—Gusto en conocerte.—Y le estrechó la mano con la rudeza que la caracterizaba, emocionando más al pre-adolescente.

—¿Ibas a algún lado?— Korra pensó que, tal vez, sería buena idea darle un aventón y, si no tenía nada que hacer, entonces pedirle permiso a Asami y llevárselo un rato a que conozca a los demás.

—Acabo de salir de la escuela después de mis clases de guitarra y esperaba a _ma mére._ — Les dijo Gu en.

—¿En serio?— Kuvira levantó la ceja.—¿Te sabes alguna canción?— Le preguntó señalando con la mirada la funda de guitarra tras él. El oji azul afirmó con un sonrojo.

—¿Podrías tocarnos algo?— Le preguntó entusiasmada Korra.

— _Non._

—¿No?— Las cejas de Kuvira se fruncieron.

— _Non._ Es que...— Se mordió el labio nervioso.— Tengo pánico escénico, lo cuál es un problema ya que la presentación es el domingo y realmente no creo poder hacerlo.— Les confesó agachando la cabeza apenado. Ambas chicas se voltearon a ver, ellas habían pasado algo similar y sabían qué hacer.

—Creo que podemos hacer algo al respecto.— Le dijo Korra con una sonrisa traviesa que Gu en no notó.

—¿De verdad?— Les preguntó esperanzado.

—Claro.— Afirmó la vocalista.—Kuvira, ve por los chicos.

—De acuerdo.— Dijo antes de irse. Korra se agachó a la altura de Gu en para quedar frente a frente y puso una mano en su hombro.

—¿Quieres sentir algo asombroso?— Le preguntó.

— _Oui!—_ Fue la respuesta inmediata del oji azul.

No pasaron ni diez minutos antes de que Kuvira regresara con todos los demás. Si el chico creía estar soñando, ahora estaba extasiado por conocer a todos y cada uno de los miembros de la banda, Gu en tenía una gran sonrisa que simplemente no podía borrar y Korra creyó que se desmayaría dentro de poco.

—Bien.— Korra tomó una posición erguida fingiendo ser una persona importante.—Tal vez se pregunten por qué los he citado hoy aquí.— Comenzó a decir imitando el tono de un mafioso.—Bueno, el pequeño Gu en aquí presente tiene pánico escénico y vamos a ayudarlo a superarlo. Es por ello que vamos a hacer un pequeño concierto a capela justo ahora con él cómo guitarrista.— Les explicó.

— _Quoi?!_ — Exclamó de inmediato al escuchar el plan. —No, no, no, no...— Comenzó a mirar alrededor suyo y se puso más nervioso. La gente comenzaba a llegar al notar a los famosos chicos estar ahí; puede que de dos personas pudiesen pasar desapercibidos, pero cuando están todos juntos es imposible no llamar la atención.

—Hey, calma.— Habló Bolin viendo el nerviosismo del joven.—Vamos a estar aquí contigo.— Añadió una de sus siempre cálidas sonrisas.

—Nosotros también estábamos nerviosos al principio.— Habló esta vez Kuvira.

—Bastante nerviosos, es por ello que nuestro profesor de música nos hacía hacer esto una vez por semana.— Le contó Katara mientras le acariciaba el cabello al ahora niño-tomate.

—Sólo trata de disfrutar lo que haces.— Fue el único consejo que Zuko le dio, el chico asintió guardando en su memoria lo que sus ídolos le estaban diciendo.

—¿Te sabes _Wonderwall_?— Le preguntó Korra sonriéndole de lado, Gu en volvió a afirmar con la cabeza.—Perfecto, esa será la canción. Ahora saca tu guitarra.— Le indicó. El pequeño Moulian comenzó a hacer lo que se le pidió, yendo hacia una banca cerca de ahí para sentarse, mientras Korra se sentaba a un lado de él, los demás se posicionaban alrededor de la banca de cara al público quienes veían atentos lo que pasaba. Katara tomó la gorra con la que había salido Bolin y, poniendo unos euros en ella, la dejó en el piso al frente de ellos.

—¿Listo?— Le preguntó la tecladista, a lo que Gu en afirmó. Tomando su plumilla y colocando el capo en el lugar correspondiente, Gu en suspiró antes de comenzar con las primeras notas. La música sonaba forzada y reflejaba su nerviosismo al equivocarse varias veces, Korra se mordió el labio y lo detuvo.

—Gu en...— Comenzó a decir.— Relájate y disfruta. La música te saldrá mucho mejor en cuanto lo hagas.— Le sonrió dulcemente tratando de darle un poco de ánimo.— Comienza otra vez.

—Uh-huh.— Dijo. Inhaló y exhaló tratando de relajarse y comenzó de nuevo. Esta vez se dejó llevar por las notas y eso se notaba en la forma en que sonaba la melodía.

 _Today is gonna be the day_

 _That they're gonna throw it back to you._

Korra comenzó a cantar mientras veía a las personas sacar sus celulares y comenzar a grabar.

 _By now you should have somehow_

 _Realised what you gotta do._

Los chicos comenzaron a hacer pequeños sonidos de beatbox acordes a la canción haciendo a la vocalista sonreír.

 _I don't believe that anybody feels the way that I do_

 _About you now_

Gu en lo estaba haciendo realmente bien, era muy talentoso y Korra se encargó de darle a entender eso posando una mano en el hombro del chico y regalándole una gran sonrisa una vez giró a verla.

Siguió cantando muy feliz de volver a hacer una interpretación a la antigua. Mostrando su unión y el tiempo que llevaban en conocerse, cada uno de los cinco chicos se acoplaron perfecto a la canción liderada por Korra y Gu en, con los chicos en el beatbox y las chicas haciendo los coros todo sonaba bastante bien.

La canción terminó y, con ella, miles de aplausos los rodearon, haciendo que Gu en se pusiera completamente colorado. La gente alrededor pidió otras canciones más, tanto covers cómo canciones de ellos y la banda los complació a todos con la ayuda del talentoso hijo de Asami, quién comenzaba a soltarse cada vez más.

Después de un par de horas, por fin la gente que se había acumulado (La cual no era poca) se había dispersado dejando a la banda satisfecha y con la gorra repleta de monedas, billetes y números de celular anotados en papelitos tanto femeninos como masculinos.

—¿Cuánto se recolectó?— Preguntó Bolin asomándose por sobre el hombro de Korra, quién era la que estaba verificando eso.

—Bolin: 5. Mako: 5. Kuvira: 6. Yo: 11... ¡Ja!— Hizo un pequeño baile, el cuál detuvo para seguir contando.—Zuko: 13.

—¡Ja!— Exclamó cruzándose de brazos mientras dibujaba una sonrisa petulante en su rostro.—Otra ciudad reclamada por el príncipe Zuko

—Yo no estaría tan segura de ello, príncipe Zuko.— Le dijo juguetona la oji azul mientras alzaba su ceja.— Katara tiene 16 y dos direcciones.— Reveló sorprendiendo a todos.—Lo demás es dinero.— Añadió moviendo despreocupada la mano.

—Deberías dárselo a un vago de por ahí.— Sugirió Gu en.—Nadie de nosotros lo necesita.

—Excelente idea, Gu en.— Alabó Katara sonriéndole con dulzura volviéndolo a poner rojo. Si no hubiera estado tocando con ellos, Korra pensaría que uno de los tantos números para Katara sería el del pre-adolescente.—Korra, ve a buscar un vago.— Ordenó Katara dándose cuenta después de lo extraña que su frase sonó.

—A la orden.— La mencionada hizo un saludo militar antes de alejarse por el parque buscando su objetivo.

Tardó un poco más de lo esperado en encontrar a alguien al que pudiera darle el dinero, pero lo hizo. Satisfecha, regresó con sus amigos por el mismo camino que tomó para llegar al vago, sin embargo, no estaban del todo solos. Ellos parecían hablar realmente entretenidos con una mujer quién traía una boina negra, bufanda y lentes del mismo color pero con un saco rojo, mallones y botines. A Korra no le tomó ni cinco segundos identificar ese cabello negro ondulado y ese labial.

—'Sami, hola.— La saludó alegre mientras se acercaba a ella.

— _Bonjour,_ Korra.— No iba a admitirlo, pero le gustaba cuando la saludaba de esa manera. Sin que lo esperara, Asami puso sus manos a los lados de la cara de la morena y le dio un beso a ambas mejillas logrando sonrojar a la pobre vocalista un poco y que sintiera una extraña presión en el estómago bastante rara.

—¿De qué hablaban?— Habló tratando de desviar la atención de su sonrojo a un tema de conversación.

—Le estamos pidiendo a Asami que nos deje llevar a Gu en a ensayar con nosotros.— Informó Bolin con un puchero.

—Creemos que sería de ayuda para que ustedes ensayen mientras yo me aprendo los solos que me faltan.— Dijo Zuko.—Además de que podría mejorar mucho con nosotros.

— _S'il vous plaît, mère.—_ Le rogó Gu en juntando las manos suplicante.

—Sabes que lo haría, _Mon coeur..._ Pero no estoy segura de poder recogerte la mayoría de las veces.— Comenzó a decir Asami lamentando la situación.

—Por eso no te preocupes, 'Sami.— Korra decidió que era tiempo de ayudar a su amiguito.—Si no puedes, yo misma lo voy a dejar a su casa.— Afirmó.

—¿Lo ves, _mère_?— Gu en señaló a Korra entusiasmado.

—¿No es problema para ti, Korra?— Le preguntó Asami.—No quisiéramos causar molestias.-Dijo sinceramente.

—No lo es, puedes confiar en mí.— Y se auto señaló con decisión dándole una gran sonrisa también mientras miraba cómo Asami pensaba en la propuesta.

—De acuerdo.— Dijo al fin.—Tienes mi permiso.

—¡Sí!— Exclamaron Bolin y Gu en al mismo tiempo, causando la risa general.

—Gracias, 'Sami.— Le dijo la vocalista.—No te arrepentirás.

—No creo hacerlo, Korra.— Fue su respuesta mientras le guiñaba. La morena observó por el rabillo del ojo cómo Mako cruzaba los brazos irritado.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Una vez más, Korra despertó sobresaltada. Al igual que siempre, estaba asustada, sudaba a mares y tenía una urgencia por impedir que su ropa rozara con su espalda; tal cómo a Harry Potter, cada una de las numerosas cicatrices largas y delgadas en su espalda escocían por los segundos en los que la calma tardaba en llegar. Esperó a que su respiración se regulara para sentarse en la orilla de su cama. Miró por sobre el hombro para comprobar que no haya despertado a nadie y gracias al pato no lo hizo.

Sin importarle el frío piso en sus pies descalzos, caminó hacia la ya familiar puerta corrediza a lado de la ventana abierta y la deslizó tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Sus pasos la llevaron de nueva cuenta al balcón, en donde apoyó sus brazos cruzados mientras observaba el paisaje nocturno que París tenía para ofrecer. Suspiró. Odiaba Francia...

 _No lo haces. Odias las memorias que tienes de él._

La voz de Asami invadió su mente, tal vez tenía razón, pero sea cómo sea, odiaba estar aquí y eso era un hecho. Todo se le juntaba estando aquí: Sus recuerdos en forma de pesadillas, la boda de Yue con Sokka sin que ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto, la paranoia que comenzaba a sentir cuando caminaba por sus calles y, cómo si fuera poco, se iba a grabar el video de una de las canciones más cercanas a su corazón que ha escrito jamás y eso le hacia sentir vulnerable, ¿Qué pasa si no podía hacer bien el video?, ¿O si se quebraba enfrente de todos?, ¿Iba a poder soportar todo esto?

Cientos y cientos de preguntas similares se comenzaron a juntar en su cerebro, una peor que la otra. No podía aguantar más. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

Sin pensarlo mucho (Si es que acaso lo pensó), se puso la bata de cortesía del hotel para cubrir la piel que la camiseta sin mangas blanca dejaba ver, se calzó sus pantuflas, tomó la tarjeta de la puerta, su celular y salió del cuarto con toda la cautela posible atenta a lo que Kuvira pudiera hacer ya que, de las tres, ella tenía el sueño más ligero.

Una vez logrado su cometido, cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado y caminó directo a las escaleras, las cuales bajó deprisa. Maquinando un plan para salir de ahí sin parecer sospechosa, caminó hacia la puerta esperando a que el joven de la recepción (quien atendía el turno nocturno) hiciera su trabajo.

— _Mademoiselle_ Wyght, no puede salir— Le dijo. Previendo la situación, el Sr. Roku había ordenado que no se le permitiera la salida a los jóvenes después de las 22:00. Korra lo miró y habló.

—Es una emergencia femenina.— Le dijo. El joven, entendiendo todo, volvió a hablar.

—Puede llamar a servicio a la habitación para que le facilite un par de toallas sanita...— Antes de que el chico pudiera continuar, Korra se acercó con el ceño fruncido y estampó ambas manos en el recibidor.

—Es alérgica al algodón.— Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.—¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar toallas sanitarias que no tengan algodón?— Preguntó aprovechando la visible ingenuidad del joven.—¡Sólo hay un lugar en todo París dónde las venden y tengo que ir por ellas!—Cada palabra le sabía a hiel, estaba mintiendo por primera vez en años pero la situación lo ameritaba de alguna manera. Aun así iba a darse a sí misma un buen escarmiento cuando volviera.

—De-de acuerdo.— Terminó aceptando un poco intimidado por la actitud de Korra.—Sólo déjeme avisarle a _Monsieur_ Roku.— He hizo el intento por tomar el teléfono que tenía a un lado.

—No te molestes.— Lo detuvo la rockera.—Ya le he avisado.—Y dicho esto, Korra retomó su camino hacia la puerta.

— _Mademoiselle_ Wyght.— La llamó de nuevo, con nerviosismo, la oji azul lo miró sobre el hombro.

—¿Sí?

— _Monsieur_ Outterridge tiró las llaves de su auto.— Anunció apenado.—Olvidé devolverlas, pero supongo que puedo dárselas a usted.

—Sí, sí... Claro.— Y eso era tener suerte. A Zuko era casi imposible que le pasara algo así y justo hoy pierde las llaves. Era el destino.—Muchas gracias.

Después de eso, Korra caminó rápidamente hacia el gran vehículo arrancando una vez estuvo dentro. Para evitar que sólo el rugido del motor la acompañara durante su paseo, decidió conectar su celular al estéreo y apretó el _aleatorio_ de su lista de música. Pronto _Iris_ de _Goo goo dolls_ comenzó a sonar calmándola un poco más.

Justo cómo la vez anterior lo había hecho a pie, recorrió la ciudad sin fijarse ni a dónde iba, únicamente avanzando en línea recta o girando en esquinas random sólo porque sí.

Sin darse cuenta y siendo una sorpresa completa para ella, llegó a un puerto cuyo nombre ni siquiera se preocupó en saber. Aparcó el auto en un lugar oculto que le pareció conveniente y se dedicó a mirar la aurora cerca del mar, esa vista musicalizada con _Blind_ de su ya conocida banda _Hurts_ la hizo por fin sentir un poco de relajación que tanta falta le había hecho desde que decidió salir de ese hotel.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo admirando tan hermosa vista, escuchando los sonidos de las olas chocar contra la playa, viendo los rayos del Sol salir a alumbrar a todos aquellos que comenzaban el día...

Una vibración leve y el tono de llamada ampliado por las bocinas de la furgoneta fue la que logró hacerla abrir los ojos. Se había quedado dormida.

Con pesadez, comenzó a estirarse sintiendo un dolor en la espalda y cerca del cuello por haber estado durmiendo en un asiento de auto, un quejido de dolor seguido de un bostezo salieron de sus labios.

—Nunca más...— Susurró cómo promesa. A la próxima, al menos iba a buscar dormir en una posición más adecuada.

Nuevamente la vibración llamó su atención para dar paso al tono que anunciaba una llamada, desconectó su celular del cable que lo unía al estéreo y miró la pantalla: Era Kuvira. Sin siquiera pensarlo, deslizó la opción de colgar para finalizar el intento de llamada. No pasaron ni cinco minutos para que otra vez el celular vibrara y sonara, pero esta vez era el Sr. Roku quien llamaba; iba a estar en problemas pero aun así hizo lo mismo que con Kuvira.

Miró a su alrededor, el Sol ya estaba alto en el cielo y gente iba y venía por todos lados, Korra calculó que eran más o menos las 15:00 y, al ver su celular, lo confirmó. Justo en ese momento otra llamada llegó haciéndola gruñir, esta vez fue Bolin, pero ni a él le contestó.

Para molestia de la oji azul, su celular recibió llamadas de todos y cada uno de los de la banda incluyendo a Mako. Estaba pensando seriamente en apagarlo e irse a dar una vuelta para ver qué podía encontrar para desayunar cuando _Sugar_ comenzó a sonar, tomó rápido el celular para contestar a la única llamada que pensaba atender.

—¿Aang?— Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de la oji azul.

— _¡Gracias a Raava!—_ Exclamó él.— _Korra, ¿Dónde estás?, ¿Estás bien?—_ El escuchar la voz de Aang, Korra recordó el motivo por el cuál había huido en primer lugar. Necesitaba contarle todo lo que le pasaba, Aang siempre había sido su confidente y su consolador más importante y no iba a dejarlo de ser ahora.

—No.— Contestó sinceramente aún a pesar de que sabía que el joven se refería a su integridad física.

— _¿Qué tienes?, ¿Dónde estás?—_ Se oía alterado y no era para menos.

—En París. Ese es el problema.— Estaba segura de que, con eso, el hombre que la cuidó desde que Korra tenía 12 años lo iba a entender.—¡Ya no quiero estar aquí!— Exclamó con frustración.— ¡París me enferma!, ¡Mis pesadillas volvieron por estar aquí y siento que en cualquier momento me voy a topar con _esa_ mujer y me llevará de vuelta a ese feo edificio del cuál salí!— Soltó por primera vez aquello que la atormentaba, tenía miedo, no podía con esto y a la única persona a la que se lo admitiría estaba del otro lado del teléfono.

— _Korra, debes tratar de calmarte.—_ Aang podía escuchar cómo la respiración de Korra era agitada y eso en ella era una mala señal.— _Sabía que pasarías por algo así_ , _era cuestión de tiempo, es normal.—_ Comenzó a decir.— _Sin embargo, si te dejé ir allá fue porque confío en que podrás con esto. Confío en que vas a enfrentar tus miedos y tus demonios y podrás seguir con tu vida._

—¡Lo intento!, realmente lo intento.— Le afirmó con la voz temblorosa.— He intentado no pensar en ello, trato de visitar lugares turísticos para ver el lado bello de esta ciudad... Por Raava, ¡Estoy hasta conociendo a una francesa!— Arrojó el brazo libre hacía arriba lo más que el auto le permitió.

— _¿Cómo que estás conociendo a una francesa?—_ Le preguntó Aang.

—Ah, sí... Se llama Asami.— Le contó.— Es realmente genial.— Una leve sonrisa se escapó por sus labios al recordar a la oji verde.

— _Eso definitivamente es un avance.—_ Aseguró él con más ánimo en su voz.

—¿Tú lo crees?— Preguntó insegura.

— _Por supuesto que sí. Puede incluso que sea de ayuda._

—¿De ayuda?— Le preguntó Korra frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad.—¿Cómo?

— _Korra, tu problema es que, para ti, todos los franceses son iguales.—_ Señaló.— _Si una francesa te dio este trauma...—_ Guardó silencio para ver si la chica lo entendía por sí sola, pero eso no pasó.— _Tal vez otra te lo quite._

Sí tenía que ser sincera... Eso le llamó la atención. Era cierto, ella medía a los franceses con la misma regla pero, ¿Podían culparla? La primera y única experiencia que tuvo con uno de ellos la dejó marcada física y emocionalmente de por vida.

Siguió hablando con Aang por un tiempo más, descargando días de estrés en una llamada, pero pronto tuvieron que terminar de hablar ya que Aang comenzaba su turno en el hospital. Korra se sentía mucho más relajada ahora, cómo si parte del peso que llevaba a cuestas se hubiera evaporado, pero eso no significaba que se lo había quitado del todo. Se recargó sobre el asiento en el cuál estaba sentada y siguió observando aquel mar tan azul hasta que otra llamada entró. No hubo necesidad de averiguar quién era, ya lo sabía.

—¿Diga?— Contestó con resignación.

— _¡Korra, te quiero aquí inmediatamente!—_ Cómo se había dicho, el Sr. Roku veía a todos cómo hijos y eso incluía regañarlos de vez en cuando _.—¡Está de más decir que estás en serios problemas, jovencita!_

—Sr. Roku.— Comenzó Korra tratando de mantener un tono respetuoso.—No puedo volver.— Le dijo.

— _¡¿Y se puede saber por qué no?!—_ A leguas se notaba que estaba molesto.

—Porque no sé cómo llegué aquí.— Confesó y era verdad. Había dado giros por aquí y por allá a lo loco y ahora lo lamentaba. Escuchó al hombre suspirar rendido y la vocalista casi podía jurar que se estaba masajeando las sienes.

— _¿Dónde estás?_ — Le preguntó más calmado.

—Estoy en una clase de puerto...— Comenzó a decir mientras miraba a su alrededor.— Hay una playa... Hay muchos botes...— Se le hizo extraño que el Sr. Roku repitiera lo que ella estaba diciendo, cómo si se lo dijera a alguien más.—¡Oh! Y hay una graaaan torre.— Observó mirando por el espejo lateral de la furgoneta. Korra escuchó atenta cómo el oji café mantenía una conversación con una voz que ella no reconoció. La voz decía que estaba en el puerto de _Le Havre_ y le pide que, por favor, le prestara el teléfono para darle ella misma las indicaciones. La rockera arrugó las cejas mientras estaba atenta a lo que pasaba del otro lado de la línea, se escuchó el ruido de cuándo alguien toma el teléfono y de inmediato una voz femenina suena del otro lado.

— _¿Korra?—_ Era Asami.

—'Sami.— Murmuró la vocalista sorprendida.

— _¿Korra?, ¿Eres tú?_

—Sí, soy yo.— Un suspiro aliviado se escuchó en su oído.

— _Mon Dieu, cheri! ¿Estás bien?, No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti. Cuando recibí la llamada de Monsieur Roku de que no estabas en el hotel estaba a punto de salir a buscarte.—_ La oji azul no sabía que decir, Asami sonaba realmente aliviada. Una especie de calor se instaló en su pecho al darse cuenta de que le importaba a la actriz pero, al mismo tiempo, las dudas entraron en su mente, ¿Por qué le importaba a la actriz?

Era extraño, aún no podía concebir que la peli negra la considerara alguien especial y no creía jamás hacerlo a pesar de la explicación que ya se le había dado. Eran tan opuestas, ¿Por qué le agradaba entonces?

—'Sami, estoy bien... De verdad.— No pudo evitar sonreír mientras decía esas palabras.

— _Por favor, Korra, si tienes ganas de huir del mundo otra vez avisa antes. —_ Le rogó.— _Si quieres puedes irte sola, lo entiendo, pero...—_ Se detuvo unos segundos.— _No vuelvas a hacerme algo así, ¿Lo prometes?_

—Sí, lo prometo.— Su sonrisa se ensanchó al igual que aquel calorcito en su pecho.

— _Bueno, ahora vamos a traerte de vuelta._

Pasó el resto de la llamada escuchando las instrucciones precisas de Asami, quién la guió calle por calle casi cómo si ella misma hubiese construido esa cuidad. Más temprano que tarde, y para extrañeza de Korra, llegó a una calle cerrada llena de cámaras, fans locos tras una barrera, máquinas que no sabía ni para qué eran, luces y un montón de personal el cuál sólo le dieron acceso al verificar que efectivamente era ella.

Al bajar y buscar a quién sea pero que sea conocido, comenzó a recorrer el lugar el cuál estaba limpio y bien iluminado tanto por la hora como por las luces. Miró a su alrededor, habían casas, postes de luz, un señor gritando cosas en francés a diestra y siniestra con un megáfono, un improvisado restaurante y demás cosas, ¿Qué se suponía estaba pasando?

—¡Korra!— Esa inconfundible voz representó un alivio para la morena. Rápidamente, Asami había atravesado la distancia que las separaba y envolvió a la estupefacta morena en un abrazo el cuál llenó a Korra de calidez, calma, paz y... Y algo más que no pudo identificar, sus fosas nasales se llenaron de aquel perfume que desprendía Sato... Un olor dulzón a jazmín que comenzaba a encantar a la rockera. Pero todo lo bueno tiene un final y este se encargó se llegar por medio de Asami quien se separó de ella logrando que un gruñido molesto saliera de la garganta de Korra. Cuándo se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, sus mejillas se tornaron carmín y desvió la mirada hacia el piso mientras sentía a la francesa poner ambas manos en su hombro.—Nunca, nunca, jamás vuelvas a hacer eso...— Comenzó a decir. La peli castaña levantó la mirada para ver a esos ojos verdes que la miraban de una forma inexplicable.—Jamás.— Hizo énfasis.

—Está bien.— Afirmó aun extrañada y un poco intimidada por aquella mirada tan intensa.—¿Podrías decirme qué pasa aquí?— Preguntó señalando con la mano todo el lugar para cambiar de tema.

—¿Qué acaso no lo sabes?— Asami frunció el ceño.—Claro, ¿Cómo vas a saber si toda la reunión estabas que te morías del sueño?— La afirmación en modo de pregunta hizo que la vocalista se sonrojara, tal parece que se había dado cuenta de ello.—Hoy comienzan las grabaciones del video.— Le explicó.— Contratamos a Aidan C. O'Conner, que es uno de los mejores directores de Francia cabe agregar, para encargarse del video y él insistió en comenzar hoy.

—Ah, entonces...

—¡Ahí estás!— La voz molesta del Sr. Roku la interrumpió haciéndola encogerse nerviosa, el hombre joven daba miedo cuándo se enojaba.—Te he estado buscando por todas partes.— Dijo cuándo llegó con ambas.—Si me disculpa, Asami, debo llevar a esta problemática jovencita a arreglarse.

—Adelante, _Monsieur_ Roku.— Permitió Asami con una sonrisa.—De todas formas estaba a punto de sugerir que lo fuera a buscar.

Se despidieron de Asami y comenzaron su camino hacia, según el Sr. Roku, el camerino que iba a ocupar. Durante el trayecto, Korra no se salvó de la reprimenda que el hombre le dio, diciéndole que iba a estar siendo vigilada de ahora en adelante hasta que regresaran a Cuidad República y no iba a salir del hotel más que para ensayar... No es cómo si el "castigo" le molestara de alguna manera, pero lo hacía el hecho de que la estaban regañando.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a un pequeño camper color azul el cual cumpliría la función de su camerino. En cuánto entró recibió otra reprimenda por parte de sus dos amigas, quienes estaban adentro siendo atendidas por las maquillistas. Katara estaba especialmente furiosa por lo que fue aun más dura que el mismo Sr. Roku. Kuvira, por otro lado, estaba frustrada porque aquello ocurrió frente a sus narices y no pudieron notarlo.

El toquido de una puerta las hizo interrumpir los sermones, era la mujer encargada del vestuario. Korra cambió rápidamente el pijama con el que salió por unos pantalones negros rasgados y ceñidos, Converse negros, un top negro y una camisa blanca abierta, también le dieron unos guantes de cuero blanco sin la parte de los dedos y con una abertura en forma de óvalo en el dorso de la mano. Una vez vestida, las estilistas le peinaron su corto cabello de una forma en que reluciera esa melena rebelde y sexy que, sabían, podía tener, la maquillaron ligeramente para ocultar sus ojeras y, al mismo tiempo, se viera natural. Cuándo terminaron, las chicas se despidieron de Anny y de Charlotte y éstas salieron del camper.

—Ahora sí — Comenzó Katara.— , ¿Me podrías explicar por qué se te ocurrió salir sin avisar de esa manera?

—Yo... ¡No lo sé!, ¿De acuerdo?— Le admitió.—¡No pensaba...! ¡Sólo quería escapar...!—Guardó silencio.— Sólo quería alejarme de esta mierda.— Susurró. Escuchó a la tecladista sacar aire por la nariz resignada.

—Korra, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras.— Se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.—¡Somos tus mejores amigas!— Ambos tonos de azul se encontraron por primera vez desde que Korra ingresó al camper.—Si necesitas tiempo para ti sólo dilo, pero no nos preocupes de esa manera, ¿Entiendes?

—Uh-Huh.— Dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza. —Lo siento mucho.

—Ven aquí.— Ambas amigas compartieron un abrazo reconciliador y confortador que hizo a ambas sentirse más relajadas por el hecho de tenerse como familia.

Más temprano que tarde, su presencia fue requerida en el set de grabación, el director comenzó a dar instrucciones a todos los que iban a aparecer en él. Bolin debía estar recargado cerca de una farola mientras pretendía tener un mal día. Kuvira se debía sentar en el tercer escalón de la escalera de concreto frente a la entrada de un edificio mientras fingía esperar a alguien. Zuko y Katara debían estar sentados uno frente a otro en una de las mesas afuera del restaurante improvisado mientras actuaban que estaban teniendo una cita lo cuál puso incómodos a ambos chicos. Korra debía estar esperando en la esquina tomada del brazo de Mako hasta que el director diera la indicación para que comenzaran a caminar, que era en el momento en que Asami iba a fingir pelear con su _novio_ interpretado por un actor y modelo francés (Lo suficientemente reservado como para que nadie se interesara en conocerlo) y salir hecha una furia del edificio que fungía el papel de su departamento.

—Bien, comencemos. Todos a sus puestos.— Ordenó el director por el megáfono y cada una de las personas ahí tomaron sus posiciones.— ¿Listos?... Luces, cámaras...—Observó las pantallas que le permitían ver lo que las cámaras filmaban y asintió para sí mismo.—¡Acción!

Pasaron horas en el set siguiendo las instrucciones de aquel hombre visionario al pie de la letra, no era su primer video musical, pero sí era la primera vez que los dirigían casi cómo si actuaran un papel con muchas acciones específicas. Para el final del día, todos los miembros de _Black Tears in the Heart_ estaban empapados de pies a cabeza chorreando cual fuente, ¿La razón? Simple: La última escena que grabaron el día de hoy consistía en que ella y la banda iban a estar cantando y tocando mientras eran testigos de un beso entre Asami y su _nuevo amor_ bajo la lluvia. Mientras que ambos actores estaban protegidos bajo un paraguas, los jóvenes hacían todo directamente bajo las gotas de lluvia no fría, sino helada por lo que ahorita, después de que el director dijera el _corte_ , estaban temblando.

—Buen trabajo, muchachos.— Alabó el hombre sonriente.—Vayan a cambiarse de inmediato o podrían coger un resfriado.— Ni siquiera tuvo que repetirlo porque inmediatamente todos los rockeros se dirigían a sus respectivos campers buscando secarse y cambiarse.

— _Podrían coger un resfriado.—_ Imitó molesta Kuvira con acento francés una vez estuvieron dentro del camper.— Debió haberlo pensado cuando decidió hacer la maldita escena con hielo recién descongelado.

—Mínimo hubiera sido agua tibia.— Concordó Katara mientras comenzaba a quitarse la playera blanca dejando ver un torso bien delineado y sensual.

—Idiota...—Murmuró Korra quitándose el pantalón enseñando sus tonificadas piernas.—Cómo sea, será mejor que nos demos prisa y nos vayamos.—Sugirió.

En poco tiempo, Korra y las dos chicas ya estaban cambiadas y secas. Cómo a la morena se le había ocurrido irse en pijama, a su pijama tuvo que volver. Cuando salió del camper para decirle al Sr. Roku que ya estaban listas se topó cara a cara con una de por sí seca y sonriente Asami quien traía tres vasos de café en un cartón especial para cargar con ellos.

—Oh, 'Sami.— Dijo Korra sonriente.

—Venía a darles un poco de café caliente.— Se encogió de hombros.— También quería pedirles disculpas por haberlos hecho estar bajo la lluvia falsa por mucho tiempo.— Torció la boca.

—No, no, no...— Comenzó a replicar.— No fue tu culpa, 'Sami. Fue culpa del idiota de tu _nuevo novio._ — Hizo comillas en lo último.— _¿Está seguro de que este es mi ángulo? No me gustó, mejor repítalo.—_ Imitó con un acento francés petulante que, de hecho, había sido el que el tipo había estado empleando.—No sé cómo pudiste besarlo.—Espetó entre dientes rememorando lo que había visto hace poco.

—Gajes del oficio.— Bromeó Asami restándole importancia.

—Sí, eso creo.— Sonrió mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Bueno, debo irme.— Anunció mientras le entregaba los cafés.—Mi trabajo aquí está hecho, al menos por hoy.

—Oh, sí... Claro.— Asintió.—Supongo que... ¿Nos vemos en un par de días?

—Hasta dentro de un par de días.— Confirmó.

—Bueno... Adiós.— Y se despidió también moviendo la mano.

— _Au revoir,_ Korra.

—Adiós.— Dijo nuevamente a pesar de ya haberlo hecho antes.

 _Si una francesa te dio este trauma, tal vez otra te lo quite..._

Las palabras de Aang nuevamente se instalaron en su mente mientras veía como aquella hermosa mujer se alejaba, tal vez tenía razón, tal vez no... De cualquier modo, lo iba a averiguar.

—O-oye... ¡'Sami!— La llamó alzando su tono de voz logrando hacerla girar en su propio eje con una elegancia que hizo sonrojar un poco a Korra.

—¿Sí?— La oji azul avanzó toda la distancia que las separaba a trote y, cuándo llegó, agachó la cabeza mientras se sobaba la nuca nerviosa cómo aquella vez donde le pidió comer con ella.

—Bu-bueno... Yo... Estaba pensando que, tal vez... Bueno... Tú querrías... Digo, si no quieres está bien... Digo...

—Korra.

—Eh, ¿Qué?— Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con aquella sonrisa dulce en esos labios carmín.

—Relájate.— Le pidió Asami al ver su nerviosismo.

—Ok.— Korra inhaló y exhaló.—Quería ver si tú quisieras salir a algún lugar conmigo.— Soltó de a una tratando de que sea entendible y no tuviera que repetirlo otra vez.

—¿Salir?, ¿Contigo?— Repitió extrañada la actriz cómo para asegurarse de que oyó bien.

—¡N-no sería una cita!— Aclaró rápidamente.— Pue-puedes incluso llevar a Gu en y Azumi si así lo prefieres.— Añadió. Observó a Asami pensar en su propuesta un poco antes de que le diera su respuesta.

—Lamento decir que, por ahora, voy a tener que declinar tu invitación.

—Oh.— Exclamó decepcionada Korra, sintiéndose extrañamente decaída... ¿Decaída?, ¿Por qué habría de estar decaída? Únicamente le pedía salir para probar la teoría de Aang, nada más. No era nada para sentirse decaída.

—Sin embargo...— Volvió a hablar la oji verde llamando nuevamente la atención de Korra.—Ya que es mi turno de pagar, te invito a salir a la playa con nosotros.

—¿ _Nosotros_?— Preguntó curiosa.

—Con Gu en, Azumi y yo.— Le aclaró.— Iremos mañana aprovechando que es sábado y no trabajo... ¿Qué dices?, ¿Te unes?— Korra se mordió el labio, una cosa era invitarla ella y comer en los limites de su castigo y otra cosa era ir a la playa.

—Yo... No lo sé.—Respondió.

—¿Qué te parece si lo piensas y me confirmas en unas horas?— Le sugirió.—A los niños y a mí nos encantaría tenerte ahi.— Añadió con una sonrisa sincera.

—De acuerdo. —Le dijo tratando de idear un plan para que el Sr. Roku la deje ir y, esta vez, 100% libre de mentiras.

—Espero tu mensaje.— Y dicho esto, retomó su camino mientras era seguida por la atenta mirada azul de la vocalista.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, hola. Gracias nuevamente por seguir esta historia y espero que este capítulo les guste. Para empezar, debo decir que ESTO ES URGENTE QUE LEAN.**

 **Bueno, tal vez no, pero me gustaría avisarles XD Este es el último miércoles que puedo asegurar que publicare. No, no lo voy a dejar, solo quería decirles que voy a entrar ya a la escuela y no sé cuánto tiempo tenga para escribir, así que ahora se pasa de miércoles a "Cuando termine cada capítulo" lo que quiere decir que voy a publicar hasta que termine el capítulo.**

 **Otra cosa, necesito que me respondan si quieren que ponga a los personajes de LOK (Ignoraron mi pregunta anterior) y también si quieres que ponga música que realmente existe para que la escuchen. Eso es todo de anuncios y preguntas. Voy a responder reviews:**

 _ **Guest: Sí, todos lo haríamos o lo hemos hecho al menos una vez hahahaha**_ _ **por cierto, si pudieras poner un nickname para poder ser más específica sería genial.**_

 _ **CMRC: Me alegra que te gustara**_ _ **, lo subo por todos ustedes así que me alegra que les agrade los caps. Espero también te guste este y, cualquier cosa, puedes decirme y trataré de hacerla… Con respecto al fanfic, obvio XD**_

 _ **Zafira Wich: Hahahaha sí, es que era lo más obvio xD**_ _ **, que bueno que eres potterhead, tenemos algo más ya en común. Cuidate y espero te guste este cap.**_

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**_

 _ **XxxxX**_

—¿Qué debería hacer?— Preguntó Korra mientras se sentaba en su cama abrazando sus piernas.— Quiero decir, Aang puede que tenga razón y definitivamente quiero averiguarlo, pero... ¿No sería como usar a 'Sami de alguna manera?— Preguntó mirando a ambos pares de ojos claros buscando comprensión en ellos.—Quiero decir... Estaría tomando en sí el poder ayudarme con mi problema y de seguro ella tiene los suyos propios como para lidiar con uno extra.

—Yo no lo creo.— Dijo Katara.— No le estarías imponiendo nada, sólo le darías un propósito a lo que iba a suceder naturalmente.— Afirmó confundiendo a la oji azul.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—A lo que Katara se refiere — Habló Kuvira esta vez.— es que hay cierta... _Conexión_ entre Asami y tú que es fácil de ver. Tú pareces interesarle y, de alguna forma, ella te interesa a ti... Iban a terminar siendo amigas de una u otra forma de todos modos.—Explicó.

—Exacto.— La tecladista asintió en dirección de la oji verde.—Yo debo admitir que estoy de acuerdo con Aang, puede que sea una buena idea pasar tiempo con una francesa agradable para variar y así ayudar a superar tus prejuicios.

—Tal vez si puedes darte cuenta que los franceses no son malos, entonces el hecho de estar en París no sea tan tormentoso.— Continuó la chica del lunar.—Incluso hasta podría dejar de influir en tus pesadillas.

La morena se mordió el labio mientras miraba hacia un costado pensativa, meditando lo que ellas y Aang le habían dicho. Todo parecía indicar que sería una buena idea hacerlo pero aun así la duda siempre permanecía en todo ser humano.

—Me invitó a la playa.— Susurró mientras pegaba su boca a sus piernas sin mirar a ninguna de las chicas frente a ella.— Dice que podría ir con ella y su familia mañana.

—¿Y piensas ir?— Cuestionó la castaña de largo cabello. Korra negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo ni aunque quisiera, estoy castigada.— Explicó con pesadez.

—Korra, es que debes de ir.— Señaló Kuvira.—Esto no sería sólo una salida de ocio, sino que podría ser un paso hacia la ayuda para tus problemas psicológicos.

—Pues me merezco no tener ese paso.— Sentenció mientras veía a la tecladista ir directo al baño.—Mentí, Kuvira.— Dijo amargamente.— Sabes lo mucho que odio mentir.

—Lo sé y lo entiendo.— Se apresuró a comentar.—Pero no puedes privarte de esto y si es la misma Asami quien te invitó deberías aprovechar.— Korra desvió su azul mirar hacia la ventana a lado de la puerta que daba al balcón.

—Supongamos que acepte — Comenzó a formular.— , ¿Cómo le haría para convencer al Sr. Roku de que me deje ir?

—Arreglado.— Anunció la chica oji azul mientras tomaba asiento en el mismo lugar que había estado ocupando en la cama de Korra durante toda su plática.— Aang se encargará de todo.

—¿Qué?, ¿Cómo...?— Balbuceó extrañada.

—No fue difícil.— Les aseguró.— Aang quiere siempre lo mejor para ti, ni siquiera tuve que persuadirlo. Aceptó a la primera.— Añadió sonriente.

—Entonces definitivamente creen que es una buena idea. —Afirmó mientras comenzaba a dar pequeños golpecitos en sus rodillas con su nariz.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!— Exclamó Kuvira.— Aprovecha ahora que las grabaciones reinician hasta el lunes por el lío de armar la nueva escenografía.

—Estoy segura de que el Sr. Roku puede hacer una excepción esta vez.— Añadió Katara regalándole otra de esas amigables sonrisas cuya especialidad era alentar a la gente. Korra movió su cabeza un poco mientras una mueca alegre se asomaba poco a poco en su rostro.

—No sé qué haría sin ustedes, chicas.— Confesó sinceramente. Aquellas dos habían estado con ella en las buenas y en las malas y la vocalista definitivamente lo apreciaba. Al poco rato, el celular de Katara comenzó a vibrar, haciéndola atenderlo de inmediato.

—Es Aang.— Anunció mirando la pantalla.—Dice que convenció al Sr. Roku y que él dice que te diviertas porque has estado muy tensa y será la última salida que tengas en todo el mes.— Les dijo cuando terminó de leer el mensaje.

—Voy a confirmarle a 'Sami.— Anunció Korra sacando también ella su celular. Debía admitirlo, estaba emocionada con la idea de ir a la playa con los Moulian-Sato.

 _Si aún tienen espacio... ¿Puede ser que me incluyan en su salida? - Korra._

No tardó mucho en recibir una contestación.

 _¿Es eso un "sí"?- Asami._

Korra leyó el mensaje y rápidamente comenzó a teclear la respuesta.

 _Sí. -Korra._

Después de eso, tomó una de las mochilas que se llevó a París y comenzó a llenarla con lo necesario: Toalla, sandalias, gorra, lentes...

En ese mismo instante, alguien comienza a golpear la puerta, Kuvira se asoma por la mirilla y, al abrir, las figuras de los hermanos Mako y Bolin se dejan ver.

—Hey, chicas.— Bolin saludó mientras se arrojaba a la cama de Kuvira.—Estábamos pasando por el barrio y decidimos venir a visitarlas.— Bromeó el oji verde.

—Vaya, que considerados son.— La tecladista rodó los ojos mientras tomaba asiento en su propia cama. Korra seguía metida en lo suyo tratando de decidir si debía meter una muda extra de ropa o no, después de todo, no sabía cuánto tiempo se quedaban... ¿Era un viaje de ida y vuelta o de varios días?... Estaba considerando la idea de mandarle un mensaje a Asami para preguntarle cuando la voz de Mako la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Y tú a dónde vas?— Señaló con la mirada la mochila en la cual Korra estaba empacando.

—¿Piensas escaparte de nuevo?— Fue el turno de Bolin de mostrar su preocupación mientras la miraba determinado, como diciendo: _Si te vas, me voy contigo._

—Nada de eso, Bolin.— Lo tranquilizó.— Me invitaron a la playa y el Sr. Roku me dio permiso de ir.— Les contó.

—¿Quién te invitó?— Preguntó el de ojos verdes mientras giraba para quedar boca abajo en la cama y se levantaba un poco con la ayuda de sus codos.

—'Sami.— Articulo con sus labios aprovechando que Mako estaba distraído.

—¿Quién?— Bolin no había entendido y su cara de confusión lo confirmaba.

—'Sami.— Volvió a articular no sin antes fijarse que Mako estuviera tecleando algo en su celular. Por desgracia, Bolin entendió esta vez.

—¡¿Asami Sato te invitó a la playa?!— Exclamó llamando la atención inmediata de Mako.

—¡Bolin!— Le recriminó Korra.

—¿Es en serio, Korra?— Preguntó Mako ceñudo.

—Mako, ahora no.— Intervino Kuvira al ver que otra pelea se aproximaba.—Korra necesita paz, para variar.— Aunque apretando la mandíbula, el bajista pareció entenderlo y no hizo ningún comentario más.— A propósito, ¿Tienes traje de baño?

—Ya decía yo que algo se me estaba olvidando.— Reconoció Korra. El Sr. Roku les dijo que llevaran lo necesario, jamás dijo nada sobre llevar traje de baño.

—Vas a tener que comprar uno, Ko.— La idea sugerida por Katara le hizo preocuparse. Detuvo en seco sus movimientos y las miró preocupada.

—¿Creen que 'Sami insista en acompañarme a comprar uno?— No era que fuera insegura por su cuerpo, de hecho, estaba muy confiada en que tenía un buen físico, pero por ningún motivo iba a permitir que le viera la espalda. El que tuviera esas cicatrices era conocimiento de un muy reducido número de personas entre las cuales se hallaban Yue, Katara, Aang y Kuvira y planeaba que siguiera así.

—Es algo normal de chicas ayudarle a sus amigas con el bañador.— Señaló la tecladista mordiéndose la uña.

—Claro que siempre puedes quedarte en el vestidor mientras te lo pongas y veas si es el bueno o no.— Kuvira se encogió de hombros mientras le daba la solución al problema.

Esa misma noche y como todas las anteriores, una pesadilla fue la que despertó a Korra, quien se sentó como resorte en la cama completamente desordenada mostrando su movimiento constante mientras dormía.

Paso ambas manos por su cara antes de mirar el reloj de su celular, el cual anunciaba la temprana hora de 3:47. Sabiéndose incapaz de poder conciliar el sueño nuevamente, se levantó de la cama y tomando una toalla se dirigió hacia el baño para tomar la ducha matutina que necesitaba si quería no apestar a sudor.

Después de media hora ya estaba bañada, vestida y lista para irse, sin embargo, como no la habían citado sino hasta las 6:00, comenzó a responder Tweets como era su costumbre agradeciendo todas las muestras de cariño que se le daba, pasando así todo su tiempo libre hasta que su reloj marcó las 5:00.

Justo como la vez pasada, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió lo más calladamente hacia la puerta para salir por ella sin despertar a nadie, cosa que volvió a hacer exitosamente. Bajó las escaleras y se disculpó con el joven de recepción por haberle mentido y, esta vez, dejó que llamara al Sr. Roku para anunciar su salida, la cual fue aceptada. Atravesó las puertas de cristal que daban acceso al hotel y subió a un modesto honda color azul en el asiento de atrás mientras le indicaba al chofer que Roku había contratado a donde quería ir.

Tardaron aproximadamente tres cuartos de hora en llegar, Korra ya había estado con anterioridad en aquel hogar, pero jamás le había prestado la atención debida. Es por ello que se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de una mini mansión con fachada color crema de dos plantas, tenía alrededor un vasto patio con jardín adornado de varias flores y árboles pequeños, atravesándole, había un largo camino ondulado hecho de piedras de río. El techo era de teja café oscuro en forma de trapecio del cuál sobresalían tres ventanas evidenciando un ático y, a los costados, se podían apreciar dos chimeneas. Tenía también una marquesina hecha con las mismas tejas que el techo. Ambas plantas estaban llenas de ventanas, Korra contó catorce entre los dos pisos. Debía admitir que era una hermosa casa digna de una buena infancia.

Se despidió formalmente del chofer que ni siquiera conocía y bajó del auto con un mochila y un gorro con un pie dibujado sobre su cabeza y comenzó a hacer su camino hacia la puerta de entrada, atravesando primero una cerca de metal negro que rodeaba la propiedad.

Sintiéndose extrañamente nerviosa, tocó el timbre que estaba entre la puerta y una ventana larga rectangular con una flor grabada. Comenzó a rascarse la nuca mientras su mirada bailaba entre la puerta y el auto que la había traído, casi deseando no haber tocado nunca y poder regresar corriendo al honda para que la llevara de vuelta al hotel. Estaba pensando en cuanta posibilidad había de que Asami creyera que aquel timbrazo era una broma de niños latosos cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver unos negros cabellos lacios.

—¡Korra!— Exclamó Gu en emocionado.— _Mère_ dijo que venías, pero no le creía del todo.— Le confesó.— Adelante.— Y se hizo a un lado para que la vocalista pudiera entrar a la residencia.

—Hola, Gu en.— Saludó ella mientras veía al chico cerrar la puerta tras ella.—¿Y tu mamá?

—Está preparando a Azumi para irnos.— Le dijo.— Ha de estar a nada de bajar, mientras, pasemos a la sala.— Sugirió mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la izquierda seguido por Korra. Pronto llegaron a una linda y reconfortante sala con mullidos sillones de cuero rojo, una mesita de centro completamente de cristal, una chimenea protegida por una reja de metal y varias fotografías de los niños con Asami sobre ella. Mirando a su alrededor, podía notar que el lugar gritaba el nombre de la actriz en todas partes.

—Entonces...— Quiso romper el silencio mientras miraba al chico tomar asiento a su lado.—¿Listo para los ensayos?

—Bastante.— Le afirmó él sonriente.— Aún no me lo puedo creer del todo, es como un sueño.—Le admitió, Korra no pudo evitar reír un poco.— Aunque no sé qué guitarra llevar.

—Por eso no te preocupes.— Lo relajó mientras movía la mano despreocupada.— Le caíste bien a Zuko, probablemente te deje tocar una de sus guitarras.— Los ojos del Moulian se abrieron tanto que, por un momento, Korra creyó que se le saldrían de las cuencas y, por si eso fuera poco, comenzaron a brillar tanto como sólo en muy contadas ocasiones pudo observar. Gu en abrió la boca para decir algo, tal vez gritar emocionado, tal vez solamente dar las gracias, lo que sea que fuese quedó en anonimato cuando la figura de Asami Sato cargando a una emocionada Azumi se aparecieron en la sala.

— _Plage!, Plage!, Plage!—_ Veníacanturreando la pequeña rubia mientras se agitaba ansiosa en los brazos de su madre.— _Plage!, Plage!,_ ¡Korraaaa!— Cuando la pequeña vio a la morena, ni siquiera su madre pudo impedir que se bajara de un salto de sus brazos y se subiera a las piernas de una oji azul muy sorprendida.

—Hola, Azumi.— Saludó la vocalista alegre. Pensaba que la niña actuaba así por la emoción de ir a la playa ya que, cuando la conoció, era bastante tranquila.

—Korra.— Comenzó a decir Azumi abriendo mucho los ojos y tomándole la cara a la rockera con ambas manitas aplastando sus morenas mejillas.— _Allons à la plage.—_ Le susurró lentamente mirándola a los ojos como si tratara de que lo entendiera.

—Dice que está emocionada porque vamos a la playa.— Le tradujo Asami al ver la cara confundida de Korra.

—Hola, 'Sami.— Saludó mientras se incorporaba para saludarla después de ver que la pequeña rubia ya estuviera parada en el piso.

— _Bonjour,_ Korra.— La francesa se acercó a aquella peli castaña y, justo como la vez pasada, le dio un beso en cada mejilla.

—Ho-hola... —Repitió nuevamente, ese gesto de Asami la ponía nerviosa siempre que lo hacía... Bueno, siempre en esas dos veces que lo hizo.

—Me alegra que hayas podido acompañarnos.— Le dijo Asami.

—Gracias por invitarme.— Respondió la vocalista sinceramente.

—Bueno, será mejor que nos pongamos en camino.— En cuanto dijo esto, la pequeña niña exclamó feliz su cántico reciente mientras echaba a correr fuera de la sala ante las atentas miradas de los dos oji azules y la oji verde.

—Iré a ver que se coloque bien el cinturón.— Fueron las palabras resignadas del hermano mayor antes de seguir a su hermana.

—Es muy energética.— Comentó Korra sonriendo, recordando que ella misma llegaba a portarse así cuando era pequeña.

—No, sólo ama la playa.— Contradijo la actriz mientras arrugaba la nariz.— ¿Vamos?— Korra asintió antes de seguir a Asami fuera de la habitación.

Korra siguió a la familia hasta que llegaron a una especie de puerta oculta en el fondo de la casa por la cual entraron. Para su sorpresa, era un garage repleto de autos de varias formas y tamaños cubiertos con una manta blanca. Para empezar, no había notado un garage y menos uno tan grande como para guardar seis autos de los cuales sólo una Toyota prado 2015 en color negro estaba a la vista con los dos hermanos dentro en los asientos traseros.

—¿Me permites tu mochila?— Korra asintió mientras le daba su bulto sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor sorprendida.—Puedes entrar cuando quieras.— Se escuchó la voz divertida de la oji verde mientras metía el equipaje de Korra en la cajuela. La morena pareció salir de su asombro y, con la cabeza levemente agachada, se subió al interior del auto ocupando el asiento del copiloto.

Ya había pasado aproximadamente unas diez canciones desde que iniciaron su camino hacia la playa con Asami al volante, Azumi había tenido un bajón repentino y se había dormido a las cinco canciones y media, por otro lado, Gu en estaba con los ojos cerrados y sus audífonos puestos mientras fingía tocar un solo muy intenso con una guitarra invisible. Sólo estaban Korra y Asami con la música del radio como único sonido entre ellas.

—Oye, 'Sami...— Korra rompió el silencio recordando lo que había hablado con Kuvira esa noche.— ¿Crees que podamos pasar a comprar un traje de baño? Es que no traje ninguno a París.— Explicó mirando ese hermoso perfil de Asami ligeramente apenada.

—Por supuesto.— Le dice sonriéndole de lado.— Ahora puedes dormir un poco.

—¿Qué?— Korra frunció el ceño extrañada por tal sugerencia.

—Korra, no maquillaste tus ojeras hoy.— Señaló permitiéndose un momento para mirarla con un gesto preocupado.— ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que no duermes bien?

—Yo no quiero dormir, 'Sami.— Evadió la pregunta deseando que la francesa no le insistiera con ella.—Voy a acompañarte todo el camino.

—Está bien.— Se encogió de hombros.—Dime, ¿Has escuchado a Emilie Autumn?

—¿A quién? — Y con eso le contestó que no. Observó como Asami apretaba un botón del estéreo del auto y pronto unas notas de piano comenzaron a sonar.

—Esa canción se llama _Faces like mine_.— Le explicó Asami.— Deberías escucharla atentamente.

—Ok.— Se encogió de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño graciosamente mostrando así que iba a poner completa atención.

 _You say you're curious_

 _Can't leave a thing to your imagination..._

Comenzó a cantar una voz que Korra de inmediato reconoció como contralto.

 _I wish you'd close your eyes_

 _But oh you seem so serious_

 _I should enjoy the sweet interrogation..._

Ahora su ceño se frunció en serio mientras seguía la letra que comenzaba a interesarle realmente.

 _You start to hypnotize me_

 _I should not be telling you_

 _I'm flattered by your interest_

 _Who am I talking to_

 _Could be the demon with a mask_

 _Why should I trust in you?_

 _I don't feel safe_

 _I never did_

 _But what else can I do_

 _But what you ask?_

De pronto se encontró a sí misma preguntándose por qué Asami quería que escuchara atentamente la letra. La canción era realmente buena y causaba la peculiaridad de relajarla y eso era un problema porque de verdad quería saber que decía la canción.

 _Think of your darkest night_

 _Think of your soul alone_

 _If you can bear the sight_

 _Think of the love you've never known_

 _Yes, it's unusual_

 _To live your life this way_

 _All I can say_

 _Maybe that's why you don't see_

 _Faces like mine every day._

Y fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer dormida.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

— _Plageee!—_ Escuchó el grito emocionado de la pequeña Azumi logrando despertarla. Cuando abrió los ojos, notó que estaba en la camioneta estacionada a varios metros de una especie de acantilado con una barda para evitar accidentes. Desde ahí se podía ver claramente el azul mar con esos toques blancos que la espuma le daba y el cielo claro indicando que el Sol había decidido ya salir pero estaba oculto tras blancas nubes. Inhaló hondo y aun estando en el auto fue capaz de sentir ese aroma a sal típico de estos lugares.

Al mirar a su alrededor, notó que no había sido la única que cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo, también Gu en se estaba tallando los ojos demostrando que acababa de despertar, lo que también notó fue que Asami no estaba en el auto.

Sin esperar mucho tiempo más, abrió la puerta y bajó recibiendo en sus brazos y en su rostro la fresca brisa marina de las 7:35. Rodeó el vehículo y se topó con una hermosa y grande casa como la de _Up_ diferenciándose únicamente en que los colores blancos y rojos eran los predominantes en aquella construcción, rodeándola, una simple barda de madera blanca le daba un gran espacio como para hacer un buen patio. La casa se le hizo _ligera_... No podía describir el ambiente en el que estaba de otra forma. Pronto dio con la francesa, estaba frente a la casa estirándose levemente después de unos momentos conduciendo, su cabello recogido en una coleta se movía con el viento siendo esto lo único que podía notar por el simple hecho de que Asami estaba de espaldas a ella.

Hizo su camino hacia ella mientras escuchaba el sonido de sus propios pasos aplastar la tierra.

—Eso...— Comenzó a decir Korra haciendo que esa espectacular verde mirada la observara por sobre el hombro hasta que estuvo a su lado.— Fue simplemente cruel.

—¿Por qué?— Cuestionó divertida, delatándose de inmediato ante los oídos de la vocalista.

—¡Te dije que quería acompañarte en el viaje!— Expresó su molestia al tiempo en que un pequeño puchero salía de sus labios.

—Oh, _cheri...—_ Comenzó a decirle.— No tenía caso que lo hicieras, no fueron ni un par de horas.

—Igual.— Replicó encogiéndose de hombros antes de cruzar los brazos.

—Bueno, bueno.— Dijo restándole importancia al asunto.—¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a llevar las cosas adentro y, después de una pequeña siesta, vamos a comprar tu traje de baño antes de ir a la playa?— Korra bufó al darse cuenta de que no iban a volver a discutir de ese tema que, aunque simple, la había dejado insatisfecha y con resignación comenzó a caminar hacia la parte trasera del auto para bajar las cosas.

Una vez dentro, los dos hermanos subieron corriendo a sus habitaciones, dejando a ambas solas en la planta baja que era tal y como pensó que sería: minimalista, hogareña y espaciosa.

—Te mostraré tu habitación.— Con un amable gesto de su mano, Asami la invitó a acompañarla. Subieron unas escaleras entintadas de madera que crujían bajo sus pies y atravesaron un pasillo igual de iluminado que toda la casa. Pronto se detuvieron en una puerta gris que Asami abrió.— Siéntete como en casa.— Ofreció.

—¿Esta es tu casa de playa?— Preguntó asombrada de que sea sencilla, pero de una muy buena manera.

—Sí, algo así...— Torció la boca.— Tengo propiedades más grandes por aquí, pero esta es mi favorita.— Admitió.— Una tarde alejada de los lujos que me recuerdan a la ciudad es necesaria de vez en cuanto.

—Claro.— Sonrió de acuerdo la rockera.— Gracias otra vez por traerme.

—Gracias a ti por aceptar venir.— Le dijo ella a cambio.—Descansa otro poco y nos iremos en media hora.—Le avisó antes de caminar por el pasillo y bajar las escaleras. La mirada de Korra la siguió hasta que se perdió en el primer piso y entró. El cuarto la hizo sonreír bastante, las paredes eran blancas, pero habían varias pinturas hechas por los niños en ellas. Una en especial, era una pequeña playa hecha con manitas grandes, pequeñas y aún más pequeñas de bebé y, escrito en una letra cursiva en negro, tenía una leyenda que decía _Profitez de votre séjour._ Korra no entendió nada de lo que decía, pero supuso que Asami, Azumi y Gu en habían querido hacer que cualquiera que durmiera en ese cuarto se sintiera como en familia.

Acomodando su mochila apoyada en la mesita de noche, se tiró en la morada cama sintiéndose aceptada de alguna forma. Tomó su celular y puso la alarma para que la despertara en exactos 25 minutos antes de cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

XxxxxxX

Pasó un rato y el sonido de la alarma la volvió a despertar, Korra agradeció a los patos que esta vez no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de comenzar a soñar con algo y justamente pensando en eso se encontraba cuando un delicioso aroma acarició sus fosas nasales. Si esto hubiera sido una caricatura, Korra estaría flotando directamente hacia la fuente de tan buen olor, pero en lugar de eso se levantó apresurada de su cama y caminó lo más rápido que su dignidad le permitió para evitar verse desesperada.

Tenía hambre y no había desayunado aún, pero eso no fue un factor importante en el momento en que un piano de cola color vino apareció ante su vista.

No pudo ni tampoco quiso evitarlo, se acercó al gran instrumento con duda y tomó asiento en el banco negro de madera acolchonado mientras levantaba la tapa. Las teclas blancas y negras hicieron su aparición frente a sus ojos, un impulso por acariciarlas la recorrió y no se negó a ello; sus yemas sintieron la frialdad y suavidad de la madera y nuevamente sintió esas ganas por tocar aquella melodía ya memorizada.

—¿Sabes tocar?— La voz de Asami la sobresaltó antes de que Korra pudiera mirar hacia enfrente y observar como la francesa le sonreía de esa forma tan linda y sexy que tenía de hacerlo. Se preguntó por un momento cómo era que siempre parecía tener que salir de repente de algún lugar sin que la vocalista lo notara.

—Eh... No...— Le contestó.— O, al menos, no de forma apropiada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— Nuevamente esa mirada estaba sobre ella, una en la que parecía que estaba verdaderamente interesada en aquellos pequeños detalles suyos. Sintió escalofríos.

—Bu-bueno... Yo sólo...— Estaba descubriendo cuanto odiaba esta nueva parte de ella. Cada vez que Asami la miraba de esa manera se ponía nerviosa y eso hacía que balbuceara o se le trabara la lengua como vil puberta.— Sé sólo una pieza.— Dijo por fin.

—¿En serio?— La actriz comenzó a caminar hacia Korra y tomó asiento justo a lado de ella mientras que con un ademán le indicaba que comenzara.— Adelante, quiero escucharte.

—No-no es la gran cosa...— Se apresuró a decir, temiendo quedar como idiota frente a la oji verde.

—Bueno, no lo sabré hasta que no te escuche.— Insistió nuevamente. Sabiendo que no le quedaba de otra, Korra exhaló rendida y, aclarándose la garganta, colocó sus dedos encima de teclas especificas antes de comenzar a tocar, pronto, aquella melodía que se sabía ya de memoria comenzó a producirse bajo sus dedos.

Los ojos azules de Korra ahora estaban ocultos bajo esos párpados, su ceño fruncido mostraba una clara concentración y sus pies estaban manipulando los pedales justo como Katara le había indicado cuando le enseñó aquella pieza. Podía, sin embargo, sentir a la peli negra a su lado, sentir el calor que su cuerpo desprendía y eso la hacía desconcentrarse un poco por más atención que le quisiera poner a lo que estaba haciendo. Había algo en la presencia de la otra que le hacía sentir que lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos estaba mal.

Unos minutos después y la canción terminó. Obviamente no podía tocarla completa, pero podía tocarla y eso, viniendo de una persona cuyo conocimiento de piano es menor que el de un bebé pingüino, es un orgullo.

—Oh...— La oji verde fue la primera en hablar, evitando el silencio que, si fuera por Korra, iba a darse.

—¿Te gustó?— Jamás se había sentido insegura de sus dotes artísticos, pero esta pieza y esta espectadora lo ameritaban. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera contestar, la voz de Gu en se dejó escuchar.

—¿Sabes tocar música clásica?— Preguntó incrédulo.

—¿Tú qué crees?— Respondió sonriente.

—Pero... Esa música es aburrida.— Objetó el mayor de los Moulian.

—Y complicada...— Agregó Korra sabiendo cómo llevar la conversación a algo bueno.

—Y complicada.— Repitió el oji azul estando de acuerdo.

—Y a un buen músico le gustan los retos — Comenzó a decir. A toda madre le gustaría que su hijo tocara música clásica y trataría de ayudar con eso a Asami.— , poder patear el trasero de cualquiera en cualquier cosa.— Señaló.

—¿Tú dirías que es bueno tocar música clásica?— Preguntó un tanto incrédulo.

—¡Claro que sí!— Afirmó sonriente.— Beethoven era lo más parecido a un _rockstar_ que había en su tiempo y, si puedes con él, cualquier otra cosa se te hará papilla.— Le aseguró, sin embargo, Gu en aún se veía dudoso por lo que, poniendo su modo Bolin (El coqueto de la banda) le dio un argumento que pocos resisten.— Además, entre más variedad, más chicas podrás conquistar.— Y le añadió un guiño cómplice que hizo sonreír al oji azul.

—Aquí nadie va a conquistar a nadie.— Les prohibió de inmediato Asami, se veía ligeramente irritada mientras se levantaba del banco acolchado. Korra se golpeó mentalmente, a Asami no le gustó que dijera eso y era obvio... A nadie le gusta que una rockera le enseñe a su hijo a coquetear.—Vamos a desayunar, hay omelette con queso pero, si quieres, también hay tostadas con mermelada y fruta.

—Todo suena delicioso.— Le sonrió dulcemente, tal vez así olvide lo que dijo y no siga enojada.

Desayunaron entre risas y ocurrencias por parte de los niños y Korra, quienes lograron hacer reír a la francesa olvidando por completo el comentario anterior. Korra y Asami terminaron de comer antes ya que irían al centro comercial por el traje de baño de la más pequeña. Dejando a cargo a Gu en mientras estaban fuera, Asami salió seguida de Korra y encaminó sus pasos hacia el Toyota.

—¿Y bien?— Preguntó la actriz mientras se abrochaba el cinturón.—¿Ya sabes qué clase de traje de baño quieres?

—En realidad...— Torció la boca.— Estaba pensando que tal vez podría ir buscando algo que me agrade.

—Suena perfecto.— Le dijo.— Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedirla.— La oji verde le sonrió con esa peculiar sonrisa que sólo Korra tiene la posibilidad de ver.

Oh, porque lo había notado. Puede que sonara muy bobo o repetitivo, pero sabía que Asami tenía cinco tipos de sonrisas... O, al menos, esos eran las que podía ver. La primera era la sonrisa que pone en las juntas, una que decía que podía ser amigable pero no más de lo requerido para una reunión de trabajo.

La segunda era la de satisfacción, cuando veía una de sus escenas y sabía que había hecho un buen trabajo.

La tercera era la que les daba a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, la que trataba de hacer que el ambiente sea más ameno y amistoso (La cual se la daba a Mako por lo que Korra pudo notar después de mirar atentamente las interacciones de ambos en el set)

La cuarta era la que le daba a sus hijos. Una mezcla de amor, dulzura, comprensión y maternidad que la conmovía bastante.

Y ahora la quinta, la que le decía que era especial, lo suficiente como para ser merecedora de un tipo completamente diferente de sonrisa. No sabía describirla, ni tampoco sabía por qué... Tal vez sea por esa _conexión_ de la que hablaba Kuvira. Sea como sea, le hacía sentir bien de alguna extraña manera.

—Gracias... "Pero no será necesario"— Acompletó en su mente mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana como siempre solía hacer. Los edificios de esta playa eran tan diferentes a los de la ciudad, daba la impresión de estar en un pueblo civilizado, por describirlo de alguna forma. Había tanto que ver, tanta gente, tantos puestos y tantas cosas que Korra no sabía que eran, pero le intrigaban.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran a una pequeña tienda con tejas de madera pintadas de azul.

—Llegamos.— Anunció Asami aparcando el auto cerca de dicho lugar, el letrero entero estaba en francés y la única manera en la que la vocalista supo que ahí vendían trajes de baño fue porque Asami se lo dijo.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar un traje de baño que complació del todo a Korra... La mayoría siendo sacado de la sección para surfers. Una vez estuvo conforme, salió del vestidor para encontrarse con la actriz, quien la estaba esperando leyendo una revista en unos cómodos asientos azules.

—¿Y bien?— Habló llamando la atención de la oji verde.— ¿Qué te parece?— Korra traía puesto un pequeño short negro que le cubría por completo el trasero pero dejaba ver sus piernas fuertes y tonificadas para deleite de varios y varias que se encontraban comprando o mirando en ese mismo lugar. Usaba también una una playera de licra de manga corta que se ajustaba tan perfectamente a su cuerpo que se podía admirar su torso trabajado y sus marcados y firmes abdominales así como sus fuertes brazos.

—Es perfecto para ti.— Le afirmó la peli negra mirándola de pies a cabeza. Korra frunció el ceño... Tal vez estaba alucinando, pero... ¿Asami estaba sonrojada?... Comenzó a reírse de sí misma.—¿Cuál es la gracia?— Le preguntó la francesa mirándola extrañada.

—Nada. Sólo tonterías que mi mente imagina.— Le aseguró. ¿Asami?, ¿Sonrojada?... No, era ridículo. La actriz, a pesar de no estar conforme, no preguntó más.

—Bueno, vayamos a pagar y pasemos por Gu en y Azumi para irnos ya a la playa.— Ordenó.

—De acuerdo.

Después de discutir un poco por quien pagaría el traje de baño, hicieron su camino hacia la casa de la familia, en donde los niños las estaban esperando. Korra ayudó a meter las cosas pesadas y/o grandes por propio ofrecimiento y también ayudó a Asami a preparar unos cuantos snacks y bebidas para cuando estuvieran allá. Momentos después, todos ya estaban acomodados en el auto con sus trajes de baño debajo de ropa ligera y de camino hacia la playa _Le Touquet._

Una vez ahí, Asami tuvo un poco de problemas para tratar de que su hija no se lanzara al mar en cuanto sus blancos piecitos tocaron la suave arena, sin embargo, la solución de Korra fue bastante efectiva, retando a la niña a que no duraba mucho tiempo sentada sobre sus hombros sin que fuera sostenida. La pequeña Moulian-Sato aceptó el reto y fue así como la oji azul pudo controlar a la niña y llevar la hielera y otras cosas al mismo tiempo.

Asami decidió comenzar a buscar un buen lugar, pese a ser una parte de playa _privada_ había bastante gente ese día, por supuesto, la mayoría millonarios que no molestarían a Korra y Asami y mucho menos a los niños. Cuando dieron con el lugar, la vocalista instaló la gran sombrilla que, según le habían dicho, los Moulian-Sato siempre llevaban a la playa mientras que Asami colocaba una gran manta donde pudieran reposar, acomodaron las demás cosas en un lugar seguro bajo la sombrilla roja y por fin estaban listas para disfrutar del Sol, la arena y el mar, sólo había un pequeño detalle...

—Niños, a ponerse bloqueador solar.— Anunció Asami mientras movía el bote blanco en su mano derecha. La pequeña Azumi se acercó de inmediato, sabía que su madre no le iba a permitir entrar a su querido mar sin él y, mientras más rápido se lo aplicara, más pronto podía ir. Cuando terminó con su hija menor, la peli negra llamó a su hijo mayor.—Gu en, ven a que te ponga bloqueador.

— _Mère, arrêter.—_ Protestó él.— _Je ne vais pas porter un écran solaire.—_ La peli castaña, quien observaba toda la escena, se dio cuenta de que el chico la miraba de reojo. A ella tampoco le agradaba usar bloqueador, pero no se trataba de ponerse en contra de Asami, así que, sonriendo, llamó la atención de la oji verde.

—Hey, 'Sami...— La actriz volteó a verla.— ¿Crees que me puedas ayudar poniéndome bloqueador en la cara? Siempre me pongo mucho.— Afirmó mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.

—Por supuesto, Korra.— Asintió Asami.

—Muchas gracias... ¿Tú no vas a usar bloqueador, Gu en?— Preguntó a propósito, dándole una sonrisa traviesa.

—Sí, sí... Obvio.— Bufó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y dejó que la suave mano de su madre le pusiera aquella crema blanca que tanto detestaba.

— _Mère, puis-je aller maintenant la natation?—_ Le preguntó la pequeña impaciente señalando al mar con un pequeño puchero que Korra adoró.

—Claro que sí, _mon petit ange.—_ Consintió antes de que la pequeña sonriera y, riéndose, corriera directo al mar para aventarse en él.— Cuida a tu hermana, por favor.— Le pidió a su hijo. Gu en asintió y comenzó a correr siguiendo a su hermanita.— Ahora...— Comenzó a decir Asami mientras se dirigía a gatas hacia la oji azul.— Es su turno, _Mademoiselle Rockstar._

—Oh, no es necesario, 'Sami.— Comenzó a decir viendo sus intenciones.— Sólo lo decía para que Gu en se pusiera bloqueador.— Afirmó.

—No me importa, te voy a poner bloqueador en la cara.— Sentenció.

—'Sami... Ya estoy grandecita para usar bloqueador.— Se quejó mirando a todos lados apenada, pero bastó una mirada de aquellos ojos verdes y una ceja alzada para que la gran Korra Wyght se dejara colocar bloqueador por una sonriente Asami Sato.

—Y...— Alargó el sonido de la letra para darse tiempo.— Terminé.— Anunció separándose de ella.

—No puedo creer que me hayas obligado a esto.— Se quejó Korra cruzándose de brazos y con un puchero molesto sintiendo la cara cremosa.

—Todavía no termina.— Comentó Asami llamando la atención de Korra de inmediato.— Falta que te pongas en los brazos, cuello y piernas.

—Aghhh... ¡'Samiiiii!— Trató de quejarse, pero nuevamente la actriz no se lo permitió.

—Ahora.— Y esa fue la única palabra que Korra necesitó para comenzar a ponerse ella misma bloqueador en sus extremidades, eso sí, murmurando molesta cosas inentendibles.

—Sólo falta usted, Sra. _Obsesionada-con-el-bloqueador.—_ La retó moviendo sus manos graciosamente ante el nombre que le había dado.

—Como quieras.— Korra no sabía si maldecirse o no por lo que dijo, de hecho, Korra no sabía nada. Lo único que sabía fue que Asami salía de aquella sombrilla para poder volver a su postura erguida y, de un momento a otro, el rojo y fresco vestido que había estado usando todo este tiempo comenzó a caer a una velocidad lenta para Korra quien miraba atentamente como un bikini color vino comenzaba a ser revelado.

Trago duro.

Nunca se imaginó... Bueno... Nunca se permitió imaginar que Asami pudiera tener semejante cuerpo. La oji azul comenzó a perderse en esas blancas y kilométricas piernas de apariencia suave, en ese firme y delirante trasero, en esas curvas tan marcadas y ese abdomen tan plano y sensual, lentamente subió su mirada hasta dar con el par de pechos tan redondos y bellos que la actriz tenía. De repente su boca se secó por completo de pura impresión, su corazón se agitó desbocado y las manos comenzaban a sudar tanto que podría competir con el mismo mar en humedad. Antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, Asami ya se había agachado mostrándole una favorable vista y se había sentado en la manta que habían puesto, justo a lado de una sonrojada y agitada vocalista.

—¿Y tú por qué tienes esa cara?— Le preguntó con burla, Korra podía asegurar, si no conociera a Asami, que estaba satisfecha por lo que había hecho y por el efecto causado, después de todo, tenía en su rostro la sonrisa número dos.

—No, no... ¿Cuál cara?— Comenzó a balbucear torpemente.— ¿Esta cara? Nací con ella. No tengo otra cara. ¿Tú por qué tienes esa cara?— Se odiaba. Se odiaba y mucho.

—¿Cuál cara?— Preguntó Asami entre carcajadas, cosa que logró sonrojar más a la pobre chica.

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar de caras?— Su rostro seguía sonrojado, pero esta vez porque se sentía estúpida. Desvió su mirada azul hacia el mar, tratando de que la vista de los hermanos jugueteando como peces la distrajera de lo que sea que tenía a lado.

—De acuerdo.— Aceptó, pero aún había rastros de aquella gran carcajada que soltó en su voz.

—"¡Eres una idiota, Korra!, ¡Una muy, MUUUUY, idiota!"— Pensó mientras seguía con la vista clavada en los dos hermanos.—"¿Cómo se te ocurre comerte con la mirada a 'Sami de esa manera?, ¡Es tu amiga!... ¡TIENE DOS HIJOS!... Lo que acabas de hacer es grosero. Muy, muy grosero y no vas a volver a..."

—¿Korra?— La voz de la francesa la sacó de repente de sus pensamientos.

—Eh... Yo... ¿Sí?— Dijo torpemente mientras se ponía sus lentes de Sol para poder mirar a otro lado sin que Asami lo notara.

—¿Podrías ayudarme poniendo bloqueador en mi espalda?— Tal pregunta llamó la total atención de la morena. Mirando por primera vez a Asami desde que se puso sus lentes se dio cuenta de que estaba acostada boca abajo con la barbilla recargada sobre sus brazos cruzados mientras que el dichoso bloqueador yacía a su lado.

Tragó saliva de nuevo.

—Cla-claro...— Con las manos temblorosas, tomó el envase y lo apretó para poder poner un poco del contenido sobre su palma, acto seguido observó detenidamente la inmaculada espalda de Asami, se veía tan suave y seductora... Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza, ¡¿Cuál era el maldito problema?! Había hecho esto antes, solía hacerlo todo el tiempo con Katara y con Kuvira, ¿Cuál era la diferencia ahora? Era obvio que la francesa se lo pidió porque era su amiga, porque confiaba en ella al igual que sus compañeras de banda, no por otros motivos. Incluso la misma peli negra lo demostraba, su mirada no estaba en ella, sino en sus hijos, mirando que nada malo les pase desde la distancia... Además, si quisiera ligar ya le estuviera diciendo que...

—Desabrocha el top de la espalda, por favor.— Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda...

—"¡Por todos los patos!, ¡Contrólate, Korra!"— Se ordenó a sí misma mientras se mordía el labio. Con una lentitud impropia de ella, tomó la punta del cordón del top y comenzó a jalarlo hasta que el nudo desapareció. Cerró fuertemente los ojos por unos segundos tratando de alejar de su mente la imagen que su imaginación formuló de la vista frontal del suceso, de como aquellos increíbles pechos se liberaban de aquello que los sujetaba sin ser mostrados del todo y lo hacía no porque le desagradara, sino todo lo contrario.—Bien...— Soltó aire por la nariz tratando de calmarse.— Aquí voy.

Sus manos comenzaron a untar bloqueador sobre aquella piel tan suave mientras trataba de autoconvencerse de que esto era igual que con Katara y con Kuvira.

Pero simplemente no lo era. _Algo_ , no sabía qué, era diferente. _Algo_ , no sabía cómo, hacía de esto la experiencia más dolorosamente tentadora que experimentó jamás y ese _algo_ era el culpable de que se estuviera rebanando los sesos buscando poder dejar de pensar en ello...

—Así que...— Pegó un brinco involuntario cuando escuchó la voz de Asami pero, por suerte, esta no lo notó.— _Moonlight Sonata..._ — Korra entendió que estaba hablando de la canción que había tocado en el piano. Le agradeció demasiado mentalmente el darle otro tema en qué pensar.

—Sí... Tiene un motivo.— Le dijo sonriendo sin ganas.

—¿Cuál es?

—Bueno... _Yue_ quiere decir _Luna_ en chino mandarín, le nombraron de esa forma en honor a la princesa Yue, quien dio su vida por el espíritu de la Luna.— Comenzó a decir. Había investigado mucho sobre el tema desde que Yue se lo contó, quería que la peli blanca sintiera que le importaba ella y todas las facetas que tenía.— Sólo conocía dos canciones sobre la Luna y no pensaba cantarle _Luuuna luneeera, caascabelera...—_ Asami soltó una risa nasal que hizo sonreír a la oji azul.— Es algo muy tonto, ¿Eh?

—No.— Le dijo con seguridad.—Me pareció algo muy tierno... ¿Qué dijo cuándo la escuchó?

—No lo hizo.— Eso pareció llamar la atención de la actriz, ya que desvió su mirada unos momentos para posarla en Korra.—Aparte de Katara, ustedes son los únicos que me han escuchado tocarla.— Afirmó.

—¿Por qué es eso?— Le preguntó realmente interesada.

—Bueno...— Comenzó ella.— Yo planeaba tocarle esa canción cuando... Ya sabes... Diéramos el siguiente paso.

—Hablas de casarte.— Afirmó más que preguntar.

—Uh-Huh.— Admitió.— Yo ya lo daba por sentado y quería que mi interpretación fuera magistral. Aún hoy no puedo evitar practicar cuando veo un piano.— Le confesó encogiéndose de brazos.— Supongo que mi subconsciente no entiende que ya se terminó... Listo, ya está.— Anunció mientras con cuidado anudaba nuevamente el cordón desatado del bikini.

—Vaya...— Exclamó levantándose para quedar sentada frente al mar.— Tienes unos dedos mágicos.

—Eso me han dicho muchas.

Silencio.

¡Mierda!, ¡Se le había escapado! Ni siquiera lo pensó, sólo abrió la boca y, cuando se dio cuenta, ya aquel comentario en doble sentido había salido. Su cara, ya de por sí roja, tomó el color de un letrero de _stop_ y, casi como si se estuviera quemando, dio un pequeño salto para alejarse sintiendo esa verde mirada extrañada sobre ella.

Como si nada pasara, se tumbó boca abajo en la manta y comenzó a jugar con la arena que tenía cerca, mientras que en su cabeza un montón de improperios para ella misma se reproducían una y otra vez.

—¿Quieres ir a nadar?— Le pregunta, tal vez tratando de que la incomodidad en el ambiente se fuera.

—N-no... Muchas gracias.— Le responde sin mirarla.

—De acuerdo. Trata de relajarte, te ves un poco tensa.— Y con eso dicho, la actriz comienza a alejarse mientras Korra cierra los ojos para no ver de más.

Pasaron unos momentos antes de que Korra pudiera olvidar lo que acababa de pasar y pudiera relajarse un poco. Los sonidos naturales fueron los que le ayudaron a conseguirlo justo como la vez pasada cuando decidió huir del hotel.

—¡KORRAAA!— Escuchó el grito de Gu en. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que los tres la observaban sonrientes mientras el chico le hacía señas para que fuera.—¡¿No piensas meterte?!— Le preguntó a gritos.

—¡Nooo!, ¡Gracias!— Les respondió mostrando su pulgar en alto. Puede que se lo hubiera contado a Asami como algo cómico, pero había sido realmente horrible estar a punto de morir en ese sucio lago artificial del parque, lleno de cosas que no quería saber que eran pero que flotaban rozando su piel. Desde ese día, siempre se mostraba renuente a entrar al agua más que para un baño de burbujas o algo similar.

Su ceño se frunció un poco al ver cómo los niños parecían decirle algo a Asami, mientras que esta la miraba con una sonrisa sospechosa.

Sólo parpadeó una vez. Una. Y, cuando abrió los ojos después de esa fracción de segundo, una sexy y mojada Asami caminaba, a cámara lenta y dejando su aún seco cabello al aire, hacia ella. Sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como eran ante la imagen tan sensual que tenía de nueva cuenta y de pronto tenía unas inmensas ganas de meterse a la hielera por el calor que comenzaba a invadirla.

—Me temo que no tienes otra opción.— Le dijo Asami mientras le tendía la mano a Korra. Al notar que no la iba a tomar por voluntad propia, fue la actriz quien se vio en la necesidad de arrastrarla fuera de la sombrilla para comenzar a llevarla al agua.

—No... 'Sami... — Comenzó a protestar.— Estar en el agua me produce _ñañaras_ en el _occipusio_ y de veras que no es bonito.— Explicó causándole risa a la francesa quien, al ver que Korra parecía hablar en serio, le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la vocalista.

—Confía en mí, Korra.— Le pidió suavemente.—Mírame a los ojos todo el tiempo y trata de relajarte.

—No, en serio... A-además, ¿No deberías estar cuidando a los niños?— Señaló desviando su mirada de Asami al mar y sus olas.

—Ellos prácticamente viven en el agua, pueden cuidarse solos por un rato.— Justo cuando dijo eso, la oji azul comenzó a sentir la fría y refrescante agua en sus pies. Rápidamente agachó la mirada y trató de alejarse, pero Asami se lo impidió.— Estoy contigo, nada malo te va a pasar.— Le prometió.— Sólo vamos a juguetear un poco, no necesitas mojarte más que la cintura, ¿Está bien?— Korra asintió, había algo en la oji verde que le hacía sentir segura así que simplemente se dejó guiar y comenzar a jugar con Azumi, Gu en y con Asami.

Jamás se había divertido tanto en el agua como lo estaba haciendo justo ahora mientras chapoteaba, mojaba, perseguía o era perseguida por aquella familia. Pasó un rato más antes de que tanto jugar en agua salada le diera sed.

—Hey, voy por una bebida.— Avisó antes de caminar hacia la sombrilla. Decidió dar una mirada hacia atrás para seguir viéndolos jugar en el agua y fue eso lo que la hizo chocar levemente con alguien y retroceder unos pasos. De inmediato giró para ver a la persona y pedirle disculpas, cuanta fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con dos chicas hermosas, una peli roja de cabello corto y otra castaña de cabello largo y lacio, ambas lucían sus bikinis realmente bien y habían privado a la rockera de su voz por unos breves segundos.

— _Ulala...—_ Ronroneó la peli roja bajándose los lentes de Sol para poder ver mejor a Korra con esos grises ojos.— _Je dois une bonne vue just en face._

—¿Disculpe?— Korra ladeó la cabeza confundida.

—Oh, extranjera.— Señaló la castaña sonriéndole amistosa.

—¡Catherine!, ¡Angelina!— Se escuchó a lo lejos la inconfundible voz de Asami antes de que el sonido de sus pies pisando la arena indicaran que comenzaba a acercarse.

Cuando las dos francesas la vieron, sonrieron ampliamente.

—¡Asami!— Exclamaron al unísono mientras las tres compartían un abrazo.

—¿Qué hacen por aquí?— Les preguntó la peli negra con una sonrisa grande.

—Hemos venido a pasar el rato, ¿Cierto, Catherine?— Habló la castaña quien, Korra supuso, debía ser Angelina.

— _Oui..._ — Confirmó quitándose por completo los lentes antes de volver toda su atención a la vocalista.—¿No vas a presentarnos, Asami?— Inquirió mordiéndose el labio.

—Oh, claro...— El tono de la oji verde era extraño.— Korra, ellas son Angelina Durant y Catherine Porcher. Eran mis compañeras de cuarto en el internado _Le grand_ aquí en París.— Decir que no le sorprendió sería mentira, ¿Qué todas las francesas eran traga años o debían meterse en ese dichoso internado?— Chicas, ella es Korra Wyght.

— _Cen'est pas vrai!—_ Exclamó Angelina visiblemente sorprendida.— ¿La Korra Wyght de _Black Tears in the Heart_?

—La misma.— Le confirmó Korra, siendo así como se integró a la conversación.

— _Incroyable!—_ Volvió a decir.— Soy una gran admiradora.

—Vaya, pues...— Se sobó el cuello apenada.— Muchas gracias.

—¿Podría alguien explicarme?— Pidió Catherine mirando la interacción.

—Korra es la vocalista de una banda de rock alternativo bastante popular.— Aclaró la actriz sonriéndole a la oji azul.

—Son magníficos.— Angelina dijo, confirmando lo que había dicho la peli negra.

—No creo que sea para tanto.— Retomó la palabra Korra.—Sólo llevamos un par de años en todo esto...

—Con mayor razón, _douceur.—_ Le dijo Catherine con la misma mirada lasciva que comenzaba a incomodar a Korra un poco.—Angelina tiene un gusto bastante exigente en lo que música se respecta, si dice que son buenos es por algo. A propósito, ¿Es ese tu nombre real o el artístico?

—El real, ¿Por qué?— Preguntó con la ceja alzada.

—¿Sabías que todos los apellidos tienen un significado?— Comenzó a decir acercándose a Korra, tal vez más de lo debido cuando apenas se conoce a alguien.— A mí me encantan. Por ejemplo el tuyo, _Wyght_ , es para gente ágil... —La vocalista parpadeó sorprendida. Eso era algo que no se sabía —Me pregunto qué tanto...— Colocó su mano sobre el brazo de Korra, interrumpiendo lo que sea que iba a decir.— _Mon Dieu!,_ ¿Ejercitas?— Halagó de repente, ¡Por fin alguien que lo notaba! Llena de orgullo, dobló su brazo para mostrar sus músculos, sintiendo como Catherine los apretaba.

—Sí, sí, bueno... Sólo un poco.— Dijo satisfecha mientras sonreía.

—Y fuerte...— Comentó la peli roja sintiendo sus duros brazos.— Definitivamente una buena _Wyght._ — El tono seductor que usó para decir eso logró que un sonrojo apareciera en el rostro de Korra. Catherine, notando esto, comenzó a reír.— _Si tendre!—_ Exclamó.— Eres toda una monada para ser alguien tan...— Colocó un dedo en su barbilla pensativa.— _Séduisante._

—Eh...—No sabía que significaba, así que miró a Asami, tal vez ella podría decirle qué responder ante eso. Sin embargo, la mirada que la actriz le dirigía la hizo temblar un poco de miedo... ¿Había hecho algo malo?—¿Gracias?— Dijo alejándose de Catherine un poco. Definitivamente no le gustaba esa mirada en Asami.

—¡ _Tante_ Catherine, _tante_ Angelina!— Exclamó la pequeña rubia empapando con un abrazo a ambas amigas de Asami.

— _Mais si elle est la plus mignonne fille dans le monde!—_ Dijo Angelina cargando en sus brazos a la niña. Detrás de Azumi venía Gu en, quien también saludó pero un poco más reservadamente.

Estuvieron un rato más hablando de todo un poco, sin embargo, Catherine de vez en cuando hacia comentarios coquetos a Korra o la tocaba y acariciaba más de lo normal. La vocalista comenzaba a incomodarse un poco y, más de una vez, se repegaba un poco a la actriz para que pudiera echarle una mano con esto, pero Asami simplemente la ignoraba casi por completo mientras seguía hablando con Angelina hasta que, por fin, ambas mujeres anunciaron que se iban.

—Fue un gusto enorme conocerte.— Le dijo sinceramente Angelina a Korra con una sonrisa amistosa.

—Lo mismo digo.— Respondió Korra.

—Deberíamos salir alguna vez...— Comenzó Catherine mirando a Korra intensamente.— Todas, en grupo.— Agregó.— ¿Cuándo vuelves a Cuidad República?

—En veintisiete días... "Y contando"— Pensó la rockera para sí misma.

—Perfecto, tenemos mucho tiempo.— Dio un aplauso antes de comenzar a buscar algo en el bolso de playa que traía. — Toma...— Le ofreció una tarjeta.— Es mi número, puedes contactarme cuando quieras. Estoy segura que nos llevaríamos _muy_ bien.— La cara de Korra fue un poema de confusión que sólo dejó ver por unos segundos antes de darle a Catherine una sonrisa críptica, no sabía cómo más reaccionar y no iba a echarse a correr, sería una falta de respeto.

—Bueno... _Au revoir,_ Asami.— Angelina se acercó a la peli negra y se dieron un beso en la mejilla de despedida. _—_ Un gusto, Korra.— Fue con la vocalista e hizo lo mismo.

— _Au revoir.—_ Fue el turno de Catherine de despedirse y, mientras que el beso con Asami estuvo claramente catalogado en la sección de amistad con Korra fue muy diferente, posicionando ambos besos en la comisura de los labios sonrojándola bastante. Los Moulian-Sato y la única Wyght observaron a las dos mujeres alejarse.

—Disculpa el momento incómodo.— Habló Asami por fin dignándose a dirigirle la palabra a una muy shockeada Korra.— Siempre ha sido así.

—Un poco de ayuda no me hubiera importado.— Le recriminó la peli castaña con un puchero avergonzado.

—No parecía que te molestara.— Sentenció y comenzó a alejarse de vuelta al mar. Korra frunció el ceño sorprendida. Tal vez debía limpiarse los oídos porque le pareció oír un rastro de reclamo en su voz. Lanzó sus brazos al aire sin entender nada y siguió su camino hacia la hielera.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Pasaron aún más horas en la playa divirtiéndose. Habían jugado voleibol playero, habían nadado un poco más, hicieron incluso una competencia de castillos de arena en la que el equipo de Korra y Gu en trataban de ganarle al equipo de Asami y Azumi. No contaban con que la mayor de los Sato fuera una escultora profesional y que su castillo fuera asombroso. Les hubieran fácilmente pateado el trasero de no ser porque una ola arrastró ambas construcciones quedando en un empate, también enterraron a la pequeña Azumi en la arena dándole forma de sirena.

Al atardecer, fueron a comer mariscos a un restaurante que tenía un nombre que Korra no podía ni pensar en pronunciar pero que hacían una sopa de algas deliciosa y con eso el día en la playa dio por terminado.

Regresaron a la casa de Asami para guardar de nuevo las cosas que sacaron de ahí, darse una ducha para quitarse la arena y la sal de la piel y el cabello y, después de un rato, ya estaban de vuelta en la camioneta de regreso a la ciudad. Varias veces, Korra se ofreció a manejar para que Asami pudiera descansar, pero la francesa se negaba alegando que el Sr. Roku le había dicho que la vocalista tenía prohibido manejar. La oji azul sonrió divertida y hasta un poco perversa al escuchar eso y sólo dijo que los de la banda son unos llorones.

Esta vez, por más que Asami insistió e intentó, Korra no se durmió en todo el camino y se la pasó platicando con ella de varias cosas más que no sabía que tenían en común, como que ambas amaban los espacios naturales o lo mucho que disfrutaban observar la Luna cuando necesitaban pensar. Antes de que si quiera se dieran cuenta, ya estaban entrando a la gran ciudad de París y, con ello, apareció una pesadez en el pecho de la rockera de azul mirar al darse cuenta de que pronto llegarían al hotel después de un día estupendo.

Pronto, el motor del auto dejó de ronronear indicando que ya habían llegado a su destino.

—Bueno... — Rompió el silencio la actriz.— Hemos llegado.

—Eso parece.— Le dio la razón al ver por la ventanilla aquella puerta de hotel.— Me divertí bastante hoy, 'Sami.— Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Me alegra que lo hayas hecho.

—Fue realmente genial para ser mi última salida del mes.— Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Tu última salida del mes?— Preguntó con el ceño fruncido en curiosidad.

—Ah, sí. Estoy castigada toda mi estancia aquí por haberme ido sin permiso y eso.— Dijo como si fuera una idiotez.—¿Puedes creerlo?

—Es razonable.— Aceptó.

—Supongo... Así que pensaba que nuestra próxima salida será hasta Cuidad República.— Señaló con una sonrisa grande.— Me toca invitar esta vez, ¿Recuerdas?

—Cierto. Y nos vamos a ver el Lunes, ¿No?— Korra asintió con la cabeza. Quería seguir hablando, hacer tiempo para permanecer con Asami otro poco, lo más que se pudiera. Sin embargo, debía despedirse en algún momento y ambas lo sabían.

—Será mejor que me baje ya.— Anunció con pesadez, la cual fue atribuida a que se terminaba el día de diversión para volver a las malas sensaciones que París le causaba.—Hasta el Lunes.— Se despidió mientras abría la puerta.— Me despides de los dormilones.— Pidió mientras miraba a los hermanos quienes dormían graciosamente sujetados por el cinturón de seguridad.

—Por supuesto.

—Adiós...— Pero nuevamente fue detenida por la blanca mano de la oji verde sobre la suya, al girar la cabeza para ver qué se le ofrecía se llevó una gran sorpresa al sentir los rojos labios de Asami sobre su mejilla ahora sonrosada.

— _Au revoir_ , Korra.— Y le sonrió, dejando levemente atontada a Korra, quien asintió como idiota antes de bajar del vehículo y luego observar cómo se alejaba.

Y así, con ánimos renovados, ingresó al hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos. Gracias por leer y seguir esta historia, significa mucho para mí su apoyo. Lamento mucho este capitulo, siento que no quedó tan bueno pero todo tiene un motivo, es para que lo entiendan al siguiente.**

 **Ahora TENGO UNA PREGUNTA.**

 **Me habían comentado por review que quisieran saber la perspectiva de Asami sobre todo esto, ¿Qué les parece? A mi me parece bien, pero ustedes son los que lo leen xD así que si apoyan esto háganmelo saber POR FAVOR en review.**

 **Ahora, contestando a quienes no pude por MP:**

 _ **Zakuro Hatsune: Descubrí que soy igual de dork que Korra xD luego te diré. Gracias por comentar. Debes decirme qué te pareció este capitulo, por favor.**_

 _ **Zafira Wich: ¿Celos? No sé, puede ser, a lo major, quien sabe XD Espero te guste el cap de hoy.**_

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**_

 _ **XxxxxX**_

Para ser sinceras, no sabía siquiera por qué estaba teniendo esta discusión para empezar.

Ahí estaba, vestida de negro en pleno Arco del Triunfo a punto de grabar una escena del video que estaba siendo atrasada por el hecho de estar discutiendo con Asami mientras que los demás chicos de la banda las observaban como si fuera un maldito partido de tenis.

—¡No puedo hacerlo!— Exclamó enredado sus dedos en su cabello con desesperación.

—¡Sí que puedes, Korra!— Le dijo Asami en cambio. Era claro que no iba a cambiar de opinión, pero debía intentarlo. Contó hasta diez mientras trataba de relajar su respiración.

—'Sami, no sé qué mosca rara francesa te haya picado — Comenzó a decir bajando su tono de voz.— , pero no es muy inteligente de tu parte negarte a que un profesional te _salve la vida —_ Hizo comillas con sus dedos.— y en su lugar ponerme a mí que no soy ducha ni para caminar.

—Ya lo hiciste una vez— Señaló la oji verde con un tono amable al ver que Korra había decidido hablar y no gritar.— , además, quien conducirá es un buen _stuntman_ y, si pasa algo, se detendrá a tiempo.— Al ver que definitivamente no iba a ceder, volvió a desesperarse.

—¡Pero es que dos _stuntman_ es mejor que uno!— Miró a su amigo bajista rogando por apoyo.— ¡Mako!— El nombrado pegó un brinco.— ¡Ayúdame en esto!

—Yo también creo que es mejor no arriesgarnos y que el doble de Korra sea quien se encargue.— Sonrió satisfecha por la respuesta del chico de cejas raras, sabía que él estaría de su lado al menos en esto.

—¡Ja!— Exclamó sintiéndose vencedora mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Pero les recuerdo a ambos — Comenzó a decir Kuvira decidiendo poner punto final a la conversación.— que el contrato de... Asami...— La peli negra había insistido en que la llamaran por su nombre y, al menos para el resto, era aún raro.— dice que ella puede tomar decisiones sobre el video — Miró a Korra quien tenía nuevamente el ceño fruncido.— , así que no te queda de otra más que callarte y ponerte de hinojos para que puedas reaccionar a tiempo.— Aconsejó. La vocalista miró a la actriz y esta tenía ahora una expresión de ganadora que la hizo gruñir.

¿Por qué hacía esto?, ¿Qué ganaba con exponer su vida de esa forma? Sencillamente no lo entendía.

—Ya que terminaron de... _Ponerse de acuerdo_ será mejor que el resto de los _Black tears_ se metan al auto para comenzar a grabar.— Anunció el director a través del megáfono. Katara, Zuko, Kuvira y Mako comenzaron a caminar hacia un Ford Fiesta negro internándose en el.

Zuko, quien iba a manejar, escuchaba atento las indicaciones del hombre sobre la ruta que este señalaba con su dedo. Cuando estuvieron listos, Zuko avanzó el auto siguiendo el camino de calles cerradas y siendo grabado en el proceso hasta que llegó a una avenida frente al dichoso Arco.

—Lo harás bien, Korra.— La tranquilizó, o al menos trató, Asami.

—Más vale para ti que lo haga.— Refunfuñó.

—¡Entra el _stuntman_ y los maniquíes!— Ordenó el director. De inmediato, la banda salió del auto y, en su lugar, un doble igual a Zuko (incluso con su quemadura) se sentó frente al volante y espero que tres maniquíes vestidos y peinados igual que los de la banda fueran acomodados.—¡Los demás a sus posiciones!— Ordenó. Asami cruzó la calle mientras que Bolin y Korra retrocedían unos metros.

—Suerte, Korra.— Bolin le sonrió tratando de calmarla y, a pesar de que no funcionó, Korra le devolvió el gesto.

—"Es la hora."—Comenzó a decirse en la mente.— "Debo ser rápida... No, VOY a ser rápida. Yo puedo hacerlo. Ya lo hice una vez. Yo puedo hacerlo. Tomar y jalar, tomar y jalar."— Comenzó a practicar el movimiento.— "Tomar y jalar... Tomar y..."

—¡Acción!

—"¡Maldita seas, 'Sami! ¡Si te mueres es por tu culpa!"— Todo el pequeño trabajo de autoconvencerse se había ido directo a la sucia y apestosa mierda. Korra comenzó a sentirse a punto de un ataque y la preocupación de no salvar a Asami empeoraba por cada paso que daba.

Casi al borde del pánico total observó cómo Asami, quien actuaba como una ebria desolada, se acercaba más y más a la calle. En ese momento, la cámara las enfocó a las dos obligándola a poner una expresión serena en el exacto momento en que el director grito _auto_.

El Ford Fiesta apareció ante sus azules ojos a punto de arrollar a la peli negra. Casi movida por instinto, Korra se alejó rápidamente de Bolin y tomó a Asami del brazo jalándola a tiempo y haciéndola chocar contra su pecho justo como la vez pasada con la pequeña variante de que, esta vez, la había rodeado en un abrazo de forma protectora.

No fue sino hasta que la tuvo entre sus brazos que se permitió relajarse y soltar un suspiro aliviado. Por naturaleza la miró a la cara dispuesta a preguntarle si estaba bien y... No supo que pasó.

Su mirada azul se conectó con la verde de tal forma que, por unos momentos, el mundo a su alrededor se desvaneció en la nada pura. No sabía cuánto tiempo duró, no sabía por qué, no sabía ni su propio nombre. Sólo sabía que esos ojos eran los más lindos que jamás vio. Estaba tan perdida en ese mar verde brillante que, cuando el director gritó _corte_ , se sobresaltó tanto que soltó y se alejó de la actriz como si la hubieran atrapado tomando evidencia importante en un caso de asesinato.

—"¡Mierda!"— Pensó cuando volvió a ser consiente de en dónde estaba y, más importante, qué estaba haciendo ahí.— "Se supone que sólo tenías que salvarla, asegurarse de que estaba bien y seguir caminando..."— Gruñó enojada consigo misma.—"¡La acabas de cagar, Korra!, ¡La cagaste!, ¡Ahora van a tener que repetir la escena!, ¡IDIOTA!"— Se pasó las manos nuevamente por su cabello con molestia, miró a su alrededor y todos estaban mirándola realmente extraño. Sus amigos estaban con la boca abierta incluso. Asami era la única que encontraba tan interesante el piso que ni una mirada le devolvió. Su cabello ya estaba completamente revuelto por tantas veces que se lo estaba desarreglado.

—¡Perfecto!— Exclamó el director desde su silla y con el megáfono como siempre.—¿Lo tienen?, ¡Se queda!— Korra abrió los ojos tanto como pudo sin poder creerse lo que acababa de decir el director. Miró nuevamente a la francesa y estaba tan estupefacta como ella, compartiendo una mirada extrañada con la vocalista. En esos segundos que se distrajo, el director había caminado hacia ella y se había puesto a su lado.—¡Asami!— La llamó usando su ya conocido megáfono destrozándole el tímpano a la pobre morena, quien se alejó unos pasos sobándose el odio. La peli negra comenzó a caminar hacia los dos con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.—Chicas, he de admitir...— Habló dejando a un lado su dichoso aparato.— ESTO... Era justamente lo que estaba pensando que hicieran, me alegra mucho que hayan seguido mi visión casi como si estuviéramos... Conectados...— Gesticuló con las manos, extrañando aun más a las dos.— Buen trabajo, a ambas.— Finalizó dejándolas solas y volviendo a gritar órdenes por el altoparlante.

—Korra...— Llamó Asami tímidamente.

—¿Sí?— Ya sabía de qué quería hablar la actriz, pero debía confirmarlo.

—Sobre hace rato...

—¡Lo siento!— La interrumpió.— ¡Cagué la escena por completo y sé lo mucho que te gusta ser perfeccionista con los guiones y las indicaciones y todo eso!, ¡No volverá a pasar!— Le prometió.

—¿Es eso lo único que te preocupa?— La vocalista frunció el ceño curiosa, ¿Qué otra cosa podría preocuparle?

—S-sí...— Le respondió extrañada.—¿De qué si no? Estamos en el set... Trabajando...— Se encogió de hombros.— Es lo lógico, ¿No?

—Sí... Muy lógico.— Suspiró cansada y comenzó a alejarse de ahí. Korra estaba ahora más extrañada, ¿Por qué sonaba Asami como si estuviera decepcionada? Justo iba a preguntar eso cuando la voz de Bolin se escuchó por todo el set.

—¡Hey, Korra!, ¡¿Quién es Catherine Porcher?!— Se podría decir que, en el momento es que escuchó ese nombre, un escalofríos recorrió su espina dorsal y no de una muy buena manera.

—¡¿Qué...?!— ¿Cómo se había enterado Bolin? Bueno, la respuesta a esa pregunta hizo palidecer a la oji azul al ver al baterista enseñando la pequeña tarjeta que le había dado en su gran mano.—¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?!— Preguntó inmediatamente.

—¡De tu pantalón!— El por qué estaba Bolin esculcando su pantalón quedo en segundo término, siendo el primero recuperar esa tarjeta a como de lugar.

—¡Dámelo, tú idiota!— Fue el grito amenazante que Korra soltó antes de echarse a correr tras su oji verde amigo, quien comenzó a hacer lo mismo al verse perseguido.

—¡Zuko!, ¡Zukooooo!— Comenzó a gritar Bolin zigzagueando tratando de burlar a Korra.

—¡Bolin!— Necesitaba que se callara, no debía nadie de sus amigos saber que Catherine le había dado su número.

—¡Zukooooooooo!— Volvió a llamar el buen chico.

—¿Qué pasa?— Por fin Zuko hizo su aparición. Esto estaba mal, muy mal para Korra. Antes de que la oji azul pudiera decir algo, Bolin se le adelantó.

—¡Korra consiguió el número de una tal Catherine Porcher!— Anunció. Ok, ahora con más razón debía alcanzar a su amigo.

—¡Bolin!, ¡Vuelve aquí!— Ordenó, pero la dichosa orden no fue acatada. Zuko se quedó por un tiempo sorprendido antes de hablar.

—Voy por la laptop.— Anunció mientras se iba.

—¡Tú no vas por nada!— Amenazó, pero el oji dorado ya se había ido.—¡Dámelo, Bolin!— Volvió a decir.

—No hasta saber quién es Catherine Porcher.— Dijo mientras trataba de meterse entre las cámaras para perder a Korra, pero no lo logró.

Siempre habían hecho esto, cada vez que conseguía un número los idiotas de sus amigos la buscaban en el ordenador para investigarla. Y no, no era de esas investigaciones para ver si tenía antecedentes penales, sino para avergonzar a Korra tratando de ver que tan _potable_ estaba su conquista.

—¿Quién es Catherine Porcher?— Y, para colmo, tenía que enterarse también Kuvira.

—¡Nadie!— Alcanzó a decir rápidamente la vocalista.

—La chica que le dio su número a Korra.— Le informó el fornido chico cuando pasó cerca de ella. Justo en ese momento, Zuko llegó con la laptop y se sentó en su silla con ella en el regazo.

—Conectado a Google.— Anunció para que le dictaran el nombre.

—¡No te atrevas, Bolin!— Lo amenazó mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo y apresuraba su paso para evitar aquello. Claro que a Bolin le valió un pepino la amenaza.

—¡Catherine Porcher!— Gritó.—¡P-O-R-C-H-E-R!— Deletreó.

—¡BOLIN!— Eso era todo. Su amigo estaba muerto.

—Lo tengo.— El chico de la cicatriz mostró su pulgar en alto dándoles a entender que Korra había fracasado en su misión. Sólo así, Bolin se detuvo.

—A ver, a ver, a ver...— Habló Kuvira para detener esto.—¿Korra consiguió un número?— Preguntó incrédula.

—Lo dices como si nunca lo hubiera hecho.— Refunfuñó Korra caminando hacia su travieso amigo y dándole un puñetazo en el brazo que ciertamente iba a dejar un gran y doloroso moretón por mucho tiempo.

—¡Auch!

—Sí, pero no de una _fgancesa_.— Señaló el guitarrista antes de dirigir de nuevo su dorada mirada hacia el aparato con el ceño fruncido.— Maldito internet de mierda.— Se quejó.

—Conseguí el de 'Sami, ¿No?— Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Pero ese no vale porque es tu amiga.— Replicó Bolin con un gracioso puchero.

—Pues Catherine es amiga de 'Sami, ¿Cierto?— Quiso buscar el apoyo de la actriz rogando porque esta vez sí le ayudara.

— _Oui_ —Afirmó ella.— , es una ex compañera del internado.— Les informó.

—¡Y vaya qué compañera!— Exclamó Zuko llamando la atención de todos. Bolin y Kuvira rápidamente se acercaron a la laptop y quedaron bastante sorprendidos.

—¡Tanta carne y yo chimuelo!— Piropeó Bolin sin importarle nada que haya otra gente presente.

—Yo sí me comía esa torta.— Dijo Kuvira también. Korra frunció el ceño bastante disgustada.

—¿Quisieran, por favor, dejar de lanzar piropos como camioneros?— Les reclamó.

—¿De qué me perdí?— Korra dio gracias a Raava por mandar a la voz de la razón del grupo: A Katara.

—¡Ellos se comen con la mirada a una amiga de 'Sami vía online!— Los acusó señalándolos con el dedo.

—Ooooh...— Habló travieso Zuko — Pero no es cualquier amiga. Es la amiga que le dio su número a Korra.— El oji dorado movió sus cejas juguetonamente.

—Chicos, dice aquí que es bailarina profesional...— Kuvira señaló la pantalla con su dedo.— Y hay un video.

—¿Bailarina?— Bolin observó sorprendido la pantalla al igual que los otros dos.— ¡Esa es mi Korra!— Exclamó fingiendo que se limpiaba una lágrima de orgullo. Korra estaba a punto de intervenir pero, gracias a Katara, no fue necesario.

—Oigan, ya basta.— Comenzó a decir.— Dejen en paz a la cita...

—No es mi cita.

—... A la _no cita_ de Korra.— Con una sonrisa satisfecha, la vocalista observó cómo su amiga oji azul comenzaba a caminar hacia la laptop, de la cual ya salía música, dispuesta a regañar a esos tres.— Respeten su derecho a querer privacidad en... ¡Santas nutrias!, ¡A eso le llamo yo ser flexible!— Y ahí se fue su esperanza.

—¡Katara!... ¡Ugh!...— A estas alturas, sólo había una persona que podría ayudarla.—'Sami, ¿Podrías echarme una mano aquí?

— _Oui..._ Pero primero dime... ¿Planeabas llamarla?— En cuanto aquella pregunta escapó de los rojos labios de Asami, todas las miradas de los presentes se posaron en Korra.

—No.— Negó rápidamente... Tal vez demasiado.

—¡¿No?!— Exclamaron todos al unísono, incluso Katara.

—¡No!... Bueno... Tal vez...— Sí, tal vez lo planeo por unos segundos.— ¡Pero decidí que no!— Añadió.

—¿Donde la conociste?— Se interesó Zuko.

—En la playa.— Le respondió.

—¿Qué cree que le haya gustado a Catherine sobre Korra, Asami?— Aunque la pregunta de Katara fue completa y totalmente inocente, la forma en que la francesa de ojos jade alzó la ceja no lo fue.

—¿Conociendo a Catherine?— Preguntó con un tono mordaz en su voz mientras que caminaba con paso firme hacía la vocalista.—Seguro fue esto...— Sin que Korra se lo viera venir, Asami tomó sus brazos y los dobló para que sus músculos quedaran expuestos, acto seguido, los apretó. Ese movimiento sonrojó demasiado a la vocalista.

—Ow.— Exclamó de sorpresa.

—... Y esto...— Sintió las uñas largas de Asami arañar levemente su espalda y en ese momento agradeció dos cosas: 1.- Llevaba una chamarra de cuero gruesa así que seguramente no sintió las cicatrices. 2.- Que nadie pareció notar el ligero temblor de sus piernas.

—Woah...— Fue lo único capaz de decir.

—... Pero definitivamente esto.— Si lo anterior había logrado hacerla sentir más que un simple choque de electricidad, sentir cómo las manos blancas y suaves de la peli negra se introducían por debajo de su blusa negra de algodón y comenzaban a acariciar sus duros pero sensibles abdominales la obligaron a morderse el labio para no soltar un suspiro.

—O-oooye...— Su voz salió como un murmullo débil, sintiendo su cara (Y de paso su cuerpo) comenzar a calentarse, lamentando el momento en que Asami se alejó.

—Perfecto — La voz de Zuko la trajo de vuelta al mundo.— , sexo casual.— Señaló, haciendo que la vocalista frunciera el ceño.

—Chicos, por favor.— Comenzó a decir sintiéndose repentinamente irritada y, aunque no lo iba a admitir, necesitada del toque de aquella suave piel blanca.—Si la llamo o no es muy mi problema. Ahora cierra esa laptop antes de que la cierre yo con la ayuda de tu raya en el trasero.— Ante la amenaza, Zuko rápidamente cerró la laptop aún sorprendido por las palabras de Korra.

Justo en ese instante, el Sr. Roku así como el Sr. Varrick se acercaron al grupo seguidos por Mako, quien traía una bolsa de bebidas para los chicos.

—Me alegra que estén todos ya reunidos.— Comenzó a decir el manager de la banda al darse cuenta de que todos, incluso Asami, estaban ahí.— Tengo noticias.— Anunció.

—Entonces yo debería...— La actriz hizo el intento por irse, pero su propio manager se lo impidió.

—No, Asami. Esto también tiene que ver con tu persona.— Señaló Varrick.

—¿De qué se trata?— Preguntó Katara.

—Tenemos un evento al cual asistir.— Comenzó explicando el Sr. Roku.— Va a haber un desfile de modas que mostrará los diseños de Alban Delacroix.— Anunció.— Después de eso, va a tener lugar un baile de máscaras para celebrarlo.

—¿Es un baile formal?— Preguntó Kuvira.

—Sí, así es.— Respondió el Sr. Roku. Todos comenzaron a protestar, al ser jóvenes todos y viviendo la vida que tenían, definitivamente no eran del tipo de bailes formales.

—¿Qué sentido tiene invitar a una banda de rock alternativo a eventos formales?— Zuko fue el encargado de expresar la pregunta que todos los _Black tears_ tenían en la mente.

—Ahí está el error.— Varrick fue el que tomó la palabra esta vez.— Sólo fue Asami la invitada. Ustedes se encargarán de hacer la cosa.— Todos los chicos pusieron caras confusas.

— A lo que Varrick se refiere —Roku dijo.— es que ustedes fueron requeridos para tocar en la pasarela.

XxxxxxxxX

Rodaron un par de escenas más antes de dar el día de rodaje por terminado, ya que después fueron a la ya acostumbrada bodega para seguir ensayando por un rato más las canciones que iban a tocar en la pasarela, un par de horas después se pusieron de acuerdo para pedir comida china, así que ahí estaban, sentados sobre los sillones comiendo mientras que Bolin, Zuko y Mako interrogaban a la ya harta Korra sobre el tema llamado _Catherine Porcher._

—...Y entonces me dio su número.— Había decidido contarles todos y cada uno de los detalles de aquel día con la esperanza de que la dejaran de molestar.— Eso fue todo, ¿Contentos?

—Bastante.— Le respondió Bolin satisfecho... Al menos por ahora.

—Deberías ya hacer tu movimiento, Korra.— Le sugirió el oji dorado sonriendo pícaramente.— ¿Necesitas consejos para terminar de conquistarla y llevártela a la cama?— Aquel comentario tuvo el efecto de sonrojar a las tres chicas presentes y hacer que Korra comenzara a ahogarse con su arroz frito.

—¡Qué desagradable, Zuko!— Exclamó Katara viendo como el de la cicatriz se encogía de hombros despreocupado.

—No, muchas gracias...— Dijo con voz rasposa la vocalista antes de tomar agua para que el resto de comida pasara correctamente.—Pero eso no es lo importante aquí.— Comenzó a decir para cambiar ya de tema.—¿Vamos a tener que ir en parejas a la dichosa mascarada o algo?

—Podemos ir todos juntos como siempre.— Les sugirió la oji azul tecladista.

—Conmigo no vayan a contar.— Protestó de inmediato Zuko.— Yo ya tengo a una francesa con la cual ir.— Avisó.

—¡No es justo!— Exclamó el baterista.— ¿Por qué sólo Korra y Zuko tienen suerte con las francesas?— Puso un tierno puchero berrinchudo mientras apoyaba su mejilla sobre su mano decaído.

—¿Por qué no invitas a Catherine, Korra?— De no haber sido porque lo vio y escuchó en vivo y en directo, no se hubiera creído que fue Mako quien le sugirió eso.—Sería una buena oportunidad para conocerse.

—"O alejarme de 'Sami"— Completó Korra en su cerebro mientras veía al bajista con los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba segura de que esa era la razón, pero necesitaba confirmar.— No, en ese caso preferiría invitar a 'Sami... Digo, ella y yo somos cercanas pero me falta conocerla más, ¿No? —¡Bingo! La cara que se esperaba fue la cara que obtuvo. Notó cómo el oji ámbar iba a protestar, pero se le adelantó.— Aunque creo que sería conveniente no ir en parejas...— Añadió.— Ya sabes que los medios lo alteran todo.— Usualmente no se preocupaba en nada por ello, pero tampoco quería una pelea con Mako.

—Oye, Ko... ¿Pero al menos sabes bailar vals?— Y esa pregunta viniendo de los labios de Kuvira la hicieron recordar por qué jamás había salido a un baile con Yue antes.

—Mierda...— Masculló más para sí misma que para nadie. Korra siempre tuvo dos pies izquierdos, era pésima para bailar cosas cuyo ritmo no fuera el de su propia música.—¿Y ahora qué se supone que voy a hacer?— Ninguno de sus amigos le iban a enseñar, ya lo habían intentado una vez y habían decidido jamás, JAMÁS, tratar de enseñarle otra vez.

—Podrías pedirle a Asami que te enseñe.— Por muy irónico que el comentario de Mako sonó, resultó ser una muy buena idea para la vocalista.

—Ya mismo la llamo.— Fue lo último que lograron escuchar de ella antes de que sus pies la llevaran rápidamente a la esquina opuesta del lugar mientras buscaba el contacto en su celular. Una vez estuvo lejos y había encontrado lo que buscaba, su dedo apretó el botón de _llamar_ para posteriormente llevarse el celular a su oído.

Esperó un tono... Dos tonos... Tres tono... Y el sonido de alguien contestando la hizo sonreír.—Hola, ¿'Sami?— Habló ella primero.

— _Bonsoir.—_ Aquella sedosa y seductora voz que la actriz tenía por naturaleza se dejó escuchar y Korra se puso instantáneamente nerviosa, recordando como aquellas manos se sentían sobre su morena piel del abdomen.

—Eh... Hola.—Al parecer, la oji verde notó aquel tono nervioso porque su risa melodiosa se dejó oír.

— _Bonsoir.—_ Repitió también.

—¿Qué haces?— Le preguntó mientras comenzaba a hacer círculos con su pie y miraba atenta como eso pasaba.

— _Acabo de salir de una junta con los productores de la película que filmaré en Cuidad República_.— Le dijo.

—¿Entonces ya es oficial?— Preguntó animada.

— _Sí, completamente oficial_.— Le aseguró.

—¡Eso es genial!— Festejó cerrando el puño alegre.—Te va a encantar Ciudad República... Claro que lo ibas a ver de todas formas por el video pero ahora tendrás más tiempo para conocerla.

— _Pero sin un buen guía no podré conocer lo mejor que tiene para ofrecer.—_ Inquirió juguetona Asami.

—Por eso no te preocupes.— Le indicó.—Yo seré tu guía personal.— Añadió mientras se tocaba el pecho con el pulgar para señalarse aun a pesar de que no la estaba viendo.

— _Oh, merci...—_ Korra sonrió, le gustaba jugar así con Asami aunque no sabía distinguir qué clase de juego era.— _Pero dudo mucho que me hayas llamado para ofrecerte a ser mi guía personal._ — Dijo con conocimiento.— _Dime, ¿A qué se debe el gusto?—_ La morena se mordió el labio.

—Pu-pues... La verdad... Quería pedirte un favor.— Confesó aún con la mirada en su pie.

— _Si está en mis manos, lo haré.—_ Se relajó un poco al escuchar esas palabras.

—¡Genial!— Exclamó nerviosa.— Eh... Bueno... Quería saber si de casualidad... Aunque no sería _casualidad_ porque te lo estoy pidiendo... Sería más bien _posibilidad_ o así y...— Nuevamente, la risa de Asami la interrumpió poniendo todavía más en vergüenza a la pobre oji azul, quien pensaba que de seguro la francesa creía que era una tarada.

— _Korra...—_ La invitó a continuar hablando pero de forma más clara y calmada.

—Oh, sí. Claro... — Exhaló aire por su nariz.— ¿Podrías enseñarme a bailar?— Aquello pareció sorprender a la francesa al otro lado de la línea.

— _¿Bailar?—_ Preguntó como para reafirmar que escuchó bien.

—Sí, por-por la mascarada...—Torció la boca y se sobó el cuello de la parte de atrás.—No sé bailar y no quisiera hacer el ridículo.

— _Ya veo._

—¿Entonces me ayudarás?

— _¿Por qué no se lo pides a Catherine?—_ ¿Catherine?, ¿Qué tenía que ver Catherine ahí? Decir que la mención de ese nombre no la extrañó sería una mentira y más por el raro tinte de su voz.

—¿Catherine?— Frunció el ceño antes de que se le prendiera el foco.—¡Ay!, ¡Cierto! Ella es bailarina profesional...— Se dijo pensativa, olvidándose de quién estaba en la línea aún.

— _Así es, ¿Quieres su número? Ah, olvidé que ya lo tienes, ¿Eso sería todo?—_ La prisa que dejaba entrever que tenía Asami la descolocó bastante.

—Sí... No, ¡No!— Se corrigió.

— _¿No?_

—No. Mira... No...— No sabía si decir esto o no, tal vez la francesa le tenía aprecio a su amiga y tal vez era por eso que siempre que la mencionaba se enojaba.— No quiero que sea Catherine quien me enseñe.— Dijo sinceramente.

— _¿Por qué?—_ Korra comenzó a pensar en cómo darse a entender correctamente.

—Porque... Yo... Tengola impresión de que, si la llamo, practicar baile sería la último que haríamos.— Y añadió una risa nerviosa, pero no oyó otra risa cómplice, sólo un profundo y raro silencio.

— _... Oh_.— Fue lo único que salió de la voz de Asami casi como un susurro y entonces comprendió lo que dijo... Sonaba de otra manera en su cabeza.

—¡No!, ¡No me refiero a...!, ¡No es lo que...!— Tenía la necesidad de hacer que Asami sacara esa extraña idea de su cabeza a como diera lugar, pero al verse incapaz, suspiró frustrada.—¿Me podrías enseñar tú, por favor?— No le importó si sonaba a ruego, ya de todos modos su imagen con la francesa estaba pisoteada.

— _¿Y creías por un segundo que yo sabía bailar?—_ Y entonces, al menos en la mente de Korra, todo se ajustó con un _clic_.

—Ooh...— Exclamó en comprensión antes de decir lo siguiente como si fuera un secreto.—¿Es que tú tampoco sabes?

— _¡Claro que sí!—_ Al parecer, la pregunta la ofendió.— _Te espero en mi casa todas las noches a las 20:00 y no te preocupes por Monsieur Roku—_ Korra abrió los ojos sabiendo que estaba a punto de señalar ese problema— _, yo me encargo de todo, ¿Está bien para ti?_

—Sí-¡Sí!... Muchas gracias.— Estaba más que sorprendida por cómo la conversación se había vuelto tan tensa.

— _Voy a colgar.—_ Y justo como lo dijo, terminó la llamada. Korra se quedó estática... Le había... ¿Le había colgado Asami?... Miró la pantalla de su celular para verificarlo y sí... Le había colgado.

—Sí, claro... _Au Revoir, Korra.—_ Masculló irónicamente para sí misma sintiéndose como una gran idiota.

XxxxX

Y ahí estaba Korra; al día siguiente, en la noche, después de una larga sesión de rodajes y ensayos, frente a la puerta de la casa de Asami.

El chofer estaba dentro del honda estacionado a un lado de la cerca de metal y ella estaba simplemente parada ahí, mirando el reloj y haciendo una cuenta regresiva en su mente mientras observaba las manecillas avanzar, había llegado con exactos dos minutos de anticipación y eso, para ella, era algo bueno.

Su mano izquierda mantenía un ramo de panda lilies oculto en su espalda, había estado repasando una y otra vez lo dicho en la conversación telefónica que habían sostenido y llegó a dos conclusiones: La primera era que había sido culpa suya el que Asami se enojara y la segunda era que _odiaba_ que la actriz estuviera enojada con ella así que iba a arreglar las cosas.

—"5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."— Alzó la mano y la mirada dispuesta a tocar aquel blanco timbre cuando la puerta se abrió a media acción dejando ver a aquella hermosa francesa quien miraba a Korra divertida, al ver la mirada extrañada de Korra, se apresuró a explicar.

—Te vi desde las ventanas laterales.— Señaló las ventanas a lado de la puerta.—Eres muy puntual, Korra.— Halagó, pero la morena simplemente se limitó a asentir sin decir una palabra. Si bien, había notado que, al parecer, todo volvía a como antes, aún se sentía algo cohibida por la conversación de teléfono.— Adelante, pasa.— La invitó, observando como la chica le sonreía de lado antes de entrar a la casa.

Era obvio que Asami se había preparado para su llegada; traía un leotardo de danza negro que se le ajustaba bastante bien a su cuerpo y una falda corta roja. Un trueno cayó afuera de repente, haciendo que Korra brincara de la sorpresa.

—Mal clima, ¿Eh?— La francesa volvió a hacer el intento por entablar una conversación con una inusualmente callada vocalista.

—Decía en las noticias que iba a seguir así por un tiempo...— Habló por primera vez.— O, al menos, eso entendí yo de los dibujitos.— Admitió, y es que no era su culpa que no pudieran ser capaces de poner subtítulos del reporte del clima en algún idioma que no fuera francés. La actriz comenzó a reír.

—¿Lista para iniciar?— Quiso saber.

—Sí... Pero... Pero antes...

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hay algo que quisiera...— Genial, otra vez esa mirada de Asami y otra vez esa desconexión con su cerebro causada por la misma.—Bueno... Yo... "Sólo dale las malditas flores"— Pensó harta de sí misma.—"Vamos, Korra... No es tan difícil"

—Tú...— La incitó a hablar. ¡¿Por qué todo con Asami era tan difícil?! No es como si fuera la gran cosa, sólo era un "Te pido disculpas por la llamada de ayer, actúe como imbécil y traje unas flores como muestra de paz", sólo era eso, lo había practicado varias veces. Era el colmo que no pudiera.

—¡Ten!— Sin ya saber qué hacer, simplemente sacó las flores de donde las tenía ocultas con un movimiento brusco sorprendiendo bastante a la oji verde.

—Korra...— Susurró ésta al ver aquel ramo de panda lilies.

—So-son para ti.— Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla a la cara para no mostrarle aquel sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas.— Yo... Eh...— Se sobó el cuello.— Fui muy idiota ayer por teléfono y... Bueno... Debía disculparme de alguna forma, ¿No?— Soltó una risa nasal y se encogió de hombros.

—Korra, yo...— Pero antes de que llegara a completar la frase, la vocalista siguió hablando.

—Sólo... Tómalas, ¿Vale?— Pidió al notar que aquel ramo seguía en sus manos.— Es un tanto vergonzoso.

—No debiste...— Comenzó a decir aun a pesar de estar recibiendo las flores con delicadeza.— He estado analizando las cosas y fue mi culpa desde el inicio.— Señaló, haciendo que la rockera la mirara.

—¿Tú culpa?— ¿Escuchó bien?

—Sí, mi culpa. —Reiteró.— Yo inicié todo, trayendo a Catherine a colación cuando no tenía nada que ver ahí.

—Nada de nada.— Le confirmó la oji azul.— ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que yo me relacione con Catherine?— Esa pregunta detuvo cualquier clase de movimiento por parte de la francesa y, como si eso fuera poco, un leve pero notorio sonrojo se instaló en su blanca piel. Y entonces Korra creyó entender.

—Ya entiendo...— La cara que puso Asami fue un poema.— ¡Ya entiendo!, ¡Todo es tan claro ahora!

—Korra, permite que te explique...— Se apresuró a decir la actriz.

—¡Soy tan idiota!— Lo era. Todo tenía sentido ahora en su cabeza, al menos para ella.— ¡Tienes sentimientos por Catherine!— Señaló como si hubiera resuelto un misterio.

—... ¿Qué?— Los ojos de la francesa se abrieron de la impresión.— ¡Por supuesto que no tengo sentimientos por Catherine!— Fue su respuesta inmediata, casi como si la hubiesen insultado. Ah, pero la vocalista se creía una experta en reconocer cuando a alguien le gusta alguien y a una experta es imposible engañarla.

—'Sami... Puedes confiar en mí.— Le amonestó.— No le diré nada a nadie, de verdad.— Lo último que quería es que la tomara por alguien chismoso.— Es más, te aseguro que no quiero nada con Catherine.— Aclaró.

—Pero, Korra... Es que yo no...— Y ella misma se detuvo a media explicación. Suspiró.— ¿Qué te parece si te adelantas al estudio mientras yo voy a ponerlas en agua?— Levantó levemente las flores para señalarlas.

—Claro.— Le sonrió satisfecha.— ¿Por dónde queda?

—Por aquel pasillo, al fondo. Puerta derecha.— Indicó mientras señalaba un pasillo a lado de las escaleras.

—Entonces ahí te espero.— Justo estaba a punto de dirigirse al estudio cuando la peli azabache la sostuvo de la muñeca, tirando un poco para hacerla regresarse unos cuantos pasos. Tomándola nuevamente por sorpresa, Asami había plantado un rápido pero bien puesto beso en la mejilla de la morena.

— _Merci_ por las flores, Korra.— Le agradeció, para después acercarse a su oído y susurrar.— Pero te aseguro que no tengo sentimientos por mi prima.— Y en ese instante, mientras Asami se alejaba, Korra descubrió lo que realmente era sentirse idiota.

Mientras hacía su camino hacia el dichoso estudio, iba hundida en sus pensamientos. ¡Era su prima!, ¡Su prima!, ¡Con razón hasta parecía ofendida con la insinuación!... Aunque... Según el dicho... _A la prima se le arrima_ , ¿No?... Justo con ese pensamiento, el recuerdo de su prima Eska (la cual conoció por primera vez a los 13 años) le vino a la mente... ¡Ew, no! La imagen mental de ella _dándole amor_ a su prima le dio un escalofríos tan fuerte que le hizo sacudirse varias veces con horror.

Por fin dio con la dichosa puerta, a simple vista era un poco gruesa, como las puertas de los baños en los centros comerciales allá en Ciudad República. Sin mucho esfuerzo, la vocalista la empuja para poder pasar, su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar un estudio de danza con todas las letras. El piso era de madera clara, había barras de metal y un espejo grande que abarcaba toda una pared, las cuales estaban pintadas de un rojo pastel. Korra dio unos pasos y quedó sorprendida por la buena acústica que el lugar parecía tener. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y soltó un pequeño _La_ para ver que tal. Al adorar por completo lo que escuchó, siguió probando la acústica pero ahora con un pedazo de canción que su padre solía escuchar.

 _Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight_

 _It must have been something you said_

 _I just died in your arms tonight..._

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Asami, quien había escuchado la última parte de la canción al abrir la puerta.

—Suena bien.— Dijo.

—Bastante, tienes un buen lugar aquí.— Señaló. —Por cierto, ¿También practicas baile?— Era más que obvio, pero estaba impresionada.

—Me gusta el ballet.— Afirmó cerrando la puerta tras de sí y caminando unos pasos _._

—Wow _.—_ La imagen mental que Korra consiguió al imaginarse a Asami bailando ballet fue mágica.—¿Qué más puedes hacer? Eres actriz, bailarina, buena en castillos de arena...— Enumeró causando la risa de la francesa en lo último que dijo.

—También pinto, toco el piano y un poco el arpa.— Añadió sonriente.

—¿Tocas el arpa?— Según tenía entendido Korra, aquel era uno de los instrumentos más difíciles de aprender. Un sólo pensamiento cruzó su mente.—"'Sami es increíble."

—Sólo un poco. Como actriz debes de tener varias facetas — Comenzó a explicar.— , es por eso que aprendí de todo un poco, para... ¿Cómo dijiste? Poder patearle el trasero a cualquiera en cualquier cosa.— Añadió.

—¿Y cantas?

—No tanto como tú.

—Pero cantas.— Afirmó más que preguntar.

—Sí.— La sonrisa de la rockera se ensanchó.

—¡Canta algo!— Le pidió de inmediato, deseosa de escuchar cómo sonaba aquella seductora voz natural de la actriz en una melodía.

—No.

—¡Por favor!— Juntó sus manos para rogarle.

—He dicho que no.— Volvió a decir.— Y no estamos aquí por eso, estamos aquí para que te enseñe a bailar vals.— Sentenció.

—Ugh, de acuerdo.— Bufó la oji azul.

—Los modales en cualquier lugar, e incluso en el baile, son sumamente importantes.— Comenzó a decir acercándose a Korra.

—¿Osea que me vas a enseñar primero a usar todos esos tenedores y cucharas?— Preguntó medio en broma y medio en serio. Asami comenzó a reír.

—No.— Respondió.— Pero, para mostrártelo, debo saber qué prefieres.— Añadió.— ¿Quieres dirigir el baile o que te dirijan?— La respuesta de la morena no tardó en llegar.

—Dirigir.— Le dijo a Asami.— No suelo invitar a citas o a bailar a chicas más masculinas que yo.— Confesó. Y es que, para ella, sería raro ya que ella también solía ser un tanto masculina de vez en vez.

—¿Por qué no?— Preguntó la oji verde.

—No lo sé, no son mi tipo.— Se limitó a decir ello con un encogimiento de hombros.— Kuvira dice que soy lo equivalente a un niño pequeño en cierto punto en lo que a chicas respecta.— Y es que decía que actuaba exactamente igual que un niño pequeño cuando le gusta alguien, se ponía nerviosa, decía incoherencias, actuaba raro y muchas cosas más. Nuevamente, la peli negra le dio una de esas sonrisas que sólo a ella le daba.

—Muy bien.— Dijo entre risas.— Como tu vas a hacer el... _Niño pequeño —_ Se burló un poco.— vas a tener que aplicar tus modales y sacar a bailar a las _mesdemoiselles_.— Comenzó a explicar mientras tomaba uno de los bancos en la esquina y lo acomodaba en medio de la pared.— Imagina que ya estamos en la mascarada, invítame a bailar.

—¿Qué?

—Que me invites a bailar.—Repitió sentándose en el mismo banco que ella misma acomodó.

—Eh...— Korra se encogió de brazos.— Ok...— La vocalista se acercó a ella un tanto dudosa y levemente nerviosa, miró a Asami por unos segundos y carraspeó la garganta.—¿Quieres bailar?— Preguntó mientras señalaba tras ella sobre el hombro.

—No.— Los ojos de la vocalista se abrieron, ¿Le rechazó la invitación?, ¿Para qué le hacía sacarla a bailar si se va a negar?

—¿Por qué no?— Le preguntó confundida.

—Tu invitación sonó forzada e insegura.— Señaló.— Era como si no quisieras realmente hacerlo. Debes sonar acérrima, irradiar confianza y determinación. Trata de nuevo y se más elocuente esta vez.

—De acuerdo.— Korra retrocedió unos pasos mientras inhalaba y exhalaba, movió un poco los brazos y dio la vuelta para dirigirse nuevamente hacia Asami.—Disculpe, ¿Le gustaría bailar?

—Me halaga su invitación, pero voy a tener que declinarla.— La cara de la rockera fue un poema.

—¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?— Gesticuló su confusión con las manos.—¿Qué hice mal esta vez?— Preguntó.

—No lo hiciste mal.— Ahora menos lo entendía.— Pero tampoco lo hiciste ideal.— Se levantó del banco y puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de la vocalista.—Korra, estamos hablando de que tratarás de invitar a chicas francesas o, como mínimo, bastante creídas por una y otra razón. Necesitas esforzarte más, ¿De acuerdo?— La oji azul bufó.

—Bien, de acuerdo.—Mientras que la francesa volvía a tomar asiento, la morena volvía a caminar unos cuantos pasos mientras trataba de pensar en cómo podría lograr que la actriz aceptara su invitación. Con una ligera idea en mente, hizo su camino de vuelta a ella.—Disculpe, bella dama...— Comenzó Korra mirándola directamente a los ojos y con una de sus mejores sonrisas.— ¿Me concedería el honor de disfrutar esta pieza con usted?— Decir que se sentía rara era poco, nunca había usado esas palabras en una oración de esa forma y rogaba por todos los espíritus que esta vez lo hubiera hecho bien. Tal confirmación le llegó cuando la oji verde tomó la mano que le había tendido.

—Será un placer.

—¡Seeh!, ¡Al fin!— Exclamó la rockera feliz por haberlo logrado.—¡Soy genial!

—Aún no comenzamos a practicar.— Le recordó Asami causando que la oji azul se pusiera sería de inmediato.

—Cierto, comencemos de una buena vez.— Le dijo mientras la llevaba de la mano hacia el centro de la habitación.

—Esto es relativamente sencillo — Comenzó a decir la peli negra.— , lo que tienes que hacer es colocar tu mano... — Asami tomó la mano izquierda de Korra y la posicionó delicadamente en su espalda, justo donde iniciaba la curvatura.— Aquí.

—Lo tengo.— La morena mantenía el ceño fruncido, no por que le desagradara estar haciendo esto, sino por concentración. Quería que le saliera perfecto y más aún cuando su profesora era Asami.

—Yo debo poner mi mano aquí.— Volvió a decir mientras sujetaba con delicadeza el costado del hombro de la vocalista.— Ahora toma mi mano.— Le indicó, a lo que Korra rápidamente lo hizo.— Postura recta y el brazo ligeramente doblado, de esta forma.— Pronto, ambas ya estaban en posición idónea para comenzar.

—Esto es genial — Tomó el habla la vocalista.— , desearía que alguien nos tomaran una foto. Apuesto que lucimos bastante bien juntas.— Añadió con una sonrisa tan inocente como su comentario, si hubiera estado prestando atención, hubiera notado el rápido sonrojo que cruzó las blancas mejillas de Asami así como también lo veloz que fue al tratar de reprimirlo.

—Sí, bueno... Vamos a comenzar.— Cambió de tema.—¿Estás lista?

—Eso creo.— Respondió.

—Muy bien, comenzaremos a practicar sin música.— Le dijo.— Cuando ya manejes los pasos básicos comenzaremos a incluirla, ¿Está bien eso?

—Usted es la maestra, _Madame_ Sato.— Señaló ansiosa por iniciar.

— _Bon..._ Aquí vamos.— Asami dio el primer paso (Literalmente), y Korra dirigió casi de inmediato su mirada hacia los pies de ambas para poder observar cómo se hacia.— _Un, deux, trois... Un, deux, trois...—_ Korra escuchaba contar a la oji verde mientras estaba atenta a los movimientos de sus pies. Si era sincera, no lo hacía tan mal. En ese momento, siente como la peli negra retira su mano de su brazo para tomar su barbilla y levantarle la cara.—Elcontacto visual es muy importante, Korra.— Le informó mirándola directamente a sus azules ojos.

Korra comienza a preocuparse un poco, se sentía extraña teniendo a Asami así de cerca, la clase de extraña donde tus latidos aumentan su ritmo y tú comienzas a sentirte estúpida lo cual era malo porque estaba bailando y en cualquier momento podrías meter la pata... Literalmente.

—Relájate, Korra.— Al parecer, su nerviosismo era más que evidente.

—Uh... Uh-Huh...— Asintió muy poco convencida y bastante nerviosa. Una linda y peculiar sonrisa se formó en aquellos rojos labios y aquello causó un sonrojo en su cara, su cerebro comenzó a reproducir la forma en que se sintió desaparecer al mirar aquellos ojos que la miraban justo ahora y esa electricidad que recorrió su espina dorsal cuando las manos de la peli negra acariciaron sus brazos, su espalda y su abdomen. Pensando en todo esto, su cara se volvía de un rojo aun más brillante y propició a que lo que se fuera a dar se diera. El primer pisotón.

—Ouch.

—¡Disculpa!— Se alejó rápidamente de ella y comenzó a gesticular con las manos—¡Lo siento!, ¡De verdad lo siento!

—No te preocupes.— Trató de relajarla.— No pasa nada, esto es lo más común que sucede cuando se está aprendiendo a bailar.— Con dulzura, la llamó con un movimiento de su mano.— Ven, sigamos practicando.— La oji azul asintió aún apenada y caminó hacia la francesa para continuar practicando.

Pasaron toda la hora bailando en el gran estudio sin más música que el sonido torpe y pesado de los pies de Korra, las indicaciones de Asami y alguno que otro quejido de dolor por los pisotones y las disculpas de Korra que los seguían.

—¡No otra vez!, ¡Discúlpame, 'Sami!— Exclamó enterrando sus dedos en su cabello al notar que volvió a pisar a la actriz.

—Creo que es todo por hoy.— Se limitó a decir con una sonrisa aún amable mientras veía la hora.

—De verdad, de verdad, lo siento.— Imploró Korra, debía admitir que Asami le tenía más paciencia que incluso Bolin y era por eso que no iba a tentar a la suerte e iba a suplicar si es necesario para que Asami no dejara de enseñarle.

—Relájate, Korra.— Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que esas palabras fueron pronunciadas a lo largo de la noche.—Lo has hecho bastante bien para ser el primer día.— Aseguró sonriéndole ampliamente.—Yo le di el doble de pisotones a mi instructor cuando apenas aprendía.— Korra no podía imaginarse a aquella peli negra pisando a alguien en algún baile.

—¿Quién te enseñó?— Le preguntó curiosa.

—Fue mi padre.— Respondió con una mueca de alegría en su rostro, seguramente lo quiere bastante. Ambas comenzaron a salir del estudio, platicando sobre el baile y algunos consejos que Asami le daba para que pudiera aplicar en la clase que seguía, mientras, Korra escuchaba atenta y hacía una nota mental de practicar un poco a solas antes de cada clase para poder mejorar e impresionar a Asa...

—"¿Impresionar a 'Sami?"— Se encontró pensando.—"No, lo haces para no hacer el ridículo en la mascarada... Nada más."— Era extraño cómo su mentalidad cambiaba estando alrededor de la francesa. La oji verde le causaba cosas que usualmente no pasaban, ese hormigueo cada vez que se tocaban, esos sonrojos esporádicos cuando la halagaba o le sonreía y esa inseguridad sobre su talento haciéndola practicar el doble de duro que usualmente. Todo era tan raro, pero Korra siempre se lo atribuía a el status de la actriz ahí en Francia.

—¿Me estás escuchando?— La voz divertida por parte de Asami la sacó de los pensamientos cuyo tema era... Irónicamente, Asami.

—¿Eh?... Sí, sí.— Se apresuró a decir.

—Entonces te parece bien, supongo.— La oji jade de mordió el labio traviesa.

—Sí, muy bien.— Volvió a afirmar distrayéndose levemente por aquel acto de la peli negra.

—Perfecto, entonces comerás caracoles en salsa con nosotros mañana.—Le dijo seriamente. La cara de Korra fue épica.

—¿Qu...?, ¡¿Qué?!— Logró decir. La idea de comer caracoles comenzaba a revolver su estomago, la risa que soltó la francesa la confundió por unos segundos antes de captar que era una broma.—Muy graciosa.— Recriminó cruzándose de brazos y con un molesto gesto.

—Es tu culpa, eso te pasa por no ponerme atención.— Señaló.

—¡Korra!— Antes de que la nombrada pudiera replicar, la voz de Gu en se dejó escuchar.—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vino a que le diera unas clases de baile.— Le respondió la oji verde.

—¿Es en serio?— Le preguntó el pre-adolescente a la rockera.

—Síp, lo es.

—Mi _mère_ es la mejor del mundo.— Comentó orgulloso de los dotes artísticos de su madre.

—Vaya que sí.— Concordó la morena mirando sonriente a la francesa, quien se sonrojó levemente.

—¿Te quedas a cenar?— Le preguntó Asami mientras acomodaba uno de sus mechones sueltos tras su oreja.

—Eh... No, muchas gracias.— Se negó mientras se sobaba la nuca.— Quedé de cenar con los chicos en el hotel.— Les explicó. El oji azul se mostró un poco decepcionado, pero no dijo nada.—Pero mañana con gusto acepto la invitación.

—De acuerdo.— Dijo él más animado.— Nos vemos mañana, Korra.

—Hasta mañana, Gu en.

—Te acompaño a la puerta.— Se ofreció Asami.

—Sí, muchas gracias.— Las dos dirigieron sus pasos hacia la gran puerta que daba acceso a esa mini mansión, la cual fue abierta por la blanca y suave mano de la actriz.—Bueno... hasta mañana, 'Sami.

—Hasta mañana, Korra.— La rockera se quedó un rato en el porche mientras veía al honda azul estacionar justo frente a la reja negra.

—Adiós.— Nuevamente, justo cuando iba a avanzar fue detenida para recibir uno de los que comenzaban a ser acostumbrados besos de despedida, el cual Korra recibió gustosa antes de echarse a correr para subir al auto e irse de ahí con una gran sonrisa y el labial de Asami marcado en su mejilla.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola a todos, gracias por leer mi fanfic, significa mucho para mí. En fin, hoy no voy a responder reviews ya que no puedo hacerlo por MP [Así me gusta, excentricidades de la autora] y, como no puedo hacerlo, no es justo hacerlo por aquí, que son únicamente a los que no puedo por MP, pero gracias por dejarlas, prometo responder el capítulo que viene... Si no muero o quedo ciega... O sin brazos... O ambos... Ya saben como es la vida xD_

 _A lo que sí voy a responder es a la petición de conocer el punto de vista de Asami: Sí se va a hacer [Yaaaay] pero hoy no [Muereteee] ok no... Como ya tengo los capítulos planeados, no puedo ya cambiarle algo más que detallitos pequeños, pero va a ser todos un capítulo desde la perspectiva de Asami y será algo bueno, ya que se va a hacer cuando ya estén en Ciudad República._

 _ESTO ES UN ADELANTO, SI NO QUIERES NO LO LEAS: Voy a hacer el fanfic en dos partes: esta de Korra y otra completamente de Asami siguiendo la línea temporal [Osea, después de que termine la de Korra, seguirá avanzando pero desde el punto se vista de Asami] y, como voy a hacer un capítulo en esta primera parte basado en Asami, también lo haré en la segunda pero basado en Korra, ¿Les parece bien?_

 _FIN DEL "ADELANTO"_

 _Por cierto, debo darle las gracias a Zakuro Hatsune, quien se metió a mi cuenta y subió el capítulo ya que yo no puedo hacerlo, así que ustedes también agradezcanlo por review._

 _Sin más que decir, aquí el capítulo._

 _Los_ _personajes no me pertenece, la historia sí._

 _XxxxxxX_

Desde aquel día, Korra y Asami habían practicado sin falta todas las noches a la misma hora, a veces siendo vistas por los pequeños de la oji verde y otras veces únicamente siendo ellas dos.

Si había algo que señalar, era que Asami era una estupenda maestra. La peli negra había logrado en menos de una semana que Korra pudiera bailar correctamente... Al menos sin música.

Y es que en cuanto a seguir el ritmo se trataba, la rockera era un asco. Por esa misma razón, estaba sumamente agradecida por la enorme paciencia que la actriz le tenía y que no la haya mandado al carajo.

—Esto es sumamente extraño.— Señaló Asami mientras pausaba la música del reproductor.—Realizas todos y cada uno de los pasos correctamente, pero apenas pongo música y...

—Y apesto.— Terminó Korra por ella.

—No, no, no.— Se apresuró a aclarar.— Sólo te descoordinas un poco, nada más.— La vocalista bufó mientras se dejaba tirar en el piso rendida.—Vamos, _cheri._ No te pongas así.— Dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella.— Vamos a intentarlo una vez más, _¿Bon?—_ Le preguntó con una dulce sonrisa y tendiéndole la mano, la cual la oji azul miró unos segundos con un puchero antes de tomarla.— Así me gusta.— Halagó.

—Una vez más, si no sale me voy.—Sentenció mientras era ayudada por la Sato a levantarse.

—Nosotras creemos en ti, ¿No es así, _mon petit ange?_ — Preguntó Asami a su pequeña rubia hija, la cual estaba sentada en una pequeña silla observando los ensayos tomando un jugo de durazno. En cuanto vio que su madre le preguntaba algo, no dudó en asentir fervientemente con la cabeza.

—Bueno, si Azumi confía en mí supongo que puedo hacerlo.— Le dedicó una sonrisa a la niña antes de volver a tomar la posición a la que su cuerpo se acostumbró en estos días mientras veía a Asami apretar el botón de _play_ en el control remoto para que la música volviera a sonar.

Nuevamente comienzan a practicar y, tal como las veces pasadas, los pasos de Korra eran de nueva cuenta pisadas fuertes y torpes que trataban de seguir un ritmo impuesto por la melodía. Inevitablemente, pasó lo que tenía que pasar: Otro pisotón.

El quejido de dolor que Asami trató de esconder pero no pudo fue lo que hizo a Korra soltarse y lanzar frustrada sus brazos al aire.

—¡Ya!, ¡Es todo!, ¡Me rindo!— Sentenció enojada consigo misma.—Mañana haré el ridículo frente a todos... Claro que siempre me queda sentarme en la barra y beber una que otra limonada.— Añadió pensativamente mientras se tomaba la barbilla y fruncía el ceño de forma adorable.

—Intentémoslo una vez más.— Le pidió la francesa con aquel tono dulce de voz con el que siempre le hablaba para convencerla de algo. Korra estaba segura que, de darle un pisotón más, tendrían que amputarle el pie a la oji verde.

—No... Será mejor que metas en hielo esos pies.— Sugirió. Tal vez sería mejor idea darle un masaje ella misma como contribución a lo que Asami soporta.

—Hagamos esto — Comenzó a decir la actriz.— , trata de hacerlo una vez más; pero, esta vez, déjate llevar...

—Dejarme... ¿Llevar?— Repitió ladeando la cabeza cual cachorro.

—Exacto...— Continuó hablando.—Que no te importe el ritmo, sólo...— Caminó lentamente hacía la oji azul y volvió a tomarla del hombro para hacerla volver a tomar la posición de baile.— Sólo baila con libertad y disfrútalo.— Le aconsejó sintiendo la dudosa mano de Korra hacer el intento de volver a tomarla de la espalda para después, con ayuda de la de Asami, tomar definitivamente la posición que le correspondía.

—Bi-bien...— Algo en el tono y lenguaje corporal de la oji verde comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa. Pero eran nervios totalmente distintos a los que tenía con Catherine e incluso con Yue... Estos eran nervios hechos por el _Efecto Asami,_ que era como había bautizado a esos escalofríos, esas descargas de electricidad al tocarla y demás cosas que, estaba segura, Asami causaba en cualquier persona.—Pero si no lo logro esta vez, me vas a dejar masajearte los pies.— Le dijo con determinación.

—Espera, ¿Qué?— Era lógico que la francesa se extrañara por esto, digo, no es como si fuera normal que una rockstar a la que le enseñas a bailar se ofrezca a masajearte los pies y Korra lo sabía, pero igual debía pagarle con algo.

—Lo que oíste. Ahora, será mejor continuar.— No iba a dar su brazo a torcer en esto y Asami lo entendía, por lo que sonrió satisfecha en el momento en que la peli negra suspiró rendida y volvió a tomar posición de baile.

Al inicio, nuevamente Korra daba sus pasos pesados, sin embargo, recordó lo que le había dicho la actriz hace rato, debía dejarse llevar. Inhaló hondo por su nariz y comenzó a tratar de relajarse. Para sorpresa de Korra, Asami e incluso de Azumi, la vocalista comenzó a bailar correctamente, siguiendo el ritmo casi como si fuera algo natural de ella. Los zafiros que Korra tenía como ojos brillaron con emoción, mirando de inmediato a los jades de Asami tratando de trasmitirles eso.

—¡Mira!— Exclamó Korra cual niño mostrando una _gran_ _hazaña_.—¡Lo estoy logrando!, !Realmente lo estoy logrando!

—Sí, lo estás logrando.— La risita alegre que acompañó a esa frase mientras salía de los rojos labios de Asami le hizo entender que ella también estaba feliz por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Bailaron sin ningún problema lo que quedaba de aquella pista cuyo nombre le habían dicho pero que olvidó por completo y, cuando terminó, Korra no pudo evitar el lanzarse a los brazos de una sorprendida instructora por haber logrado que bailara una pieza como debe ser.

—¡¿Viste eso, Azumi?!— Exclamó emocionada una vez había terminado el abrazo con Asami.—¡Lo hice!— Por la cara que puso la niña, estaba más que segura de que no entendía ni media palabra, pero, al ver como la oji azul sonreía ampliamente, tomó eso como una buena señal y le mostró su pulgar en alto aún sin dejar su jugo.

Sin esperar un poco más, la rockera se acercó a la niña rubia, le quitó amablemente el jugo y la tomó en brazos mientras tarareaba la canción que acababa de escuchar y comenzaba a bailar con una divertida oji verde quién reía alegre, contagiando a su madre, quien veía la escena con ternura y soltaba risitas debido a que las de su hija eran pegajosas.

— _Korra, arrêtez._ — Dijo entre risas la más pequeña de los Moulian-Sato. La oji azul había pasado tiempo suficiente con ellos para saber que quería que la bajara, lo cual hizo.

—Tal parece que estás lista para mañana.— La oji verde mayor tenía una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios, la cual Korra devolvió con gratitud.

—Gracias a ti lo estoy.— Le respondió sinceramente.— Muchas, muchas, muchas, MUCHAS gracias, 'Sami. No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti.— Bueno, en realidad sí que lo sabía, pero su plan anterior de estar en la barra bebiendo limonadas se le antojaba muy depresivo.

—Fue todo un honor ver como la gran vocalista de rock alternativo aprendía a bailar vals.— Señaló mitad en broma, mitad en serio. La morena sonrió de lado con un aire infantil que se le hizo sumamente tierno a la francesa.

—Déjame pagártelo de alguna forma.— Pidió Korra.

—Oh, no. De ninguna manera.— Replicó Asami.

—Lo haré de todas formas. Tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, pero pronto.— Prometió la vocalista casi como una amenaza, entrecerrando los ojos para darle un toque serio pero divertido a sus palabras.—Por lo mientras debo irme.— Añadió mirando el reloj del estudio.

—Sí, ya es algo tarde.— Coincidió la actriz.— _Le temps de dormir, mon petit ange.—_ Ordenó con dulzura mirando a su hija. La niña, como Korra había podido notar esta semana, era la pequeña hija modelo. Sin chistar, dio un brinquito para bajar del banco y caminó hacia la oji zafiro, lanzándole los bracitos pidiendo ser cargada por la morena de cabello corto para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla de despedida una vez la rockera lo hizo.

— _Bonne nuit, Korra.—_ Se despidió la pequeña antes de bajar de los morenos brazos e ir a hacer lo mismo con su mamá, a la que además añadió un sentido abrazo.

— _Ne pas oublier de se brosser les dents.—_ Azumi asintió a lo que Asami le dijo y salió del cuarto, abriendo la puerta con algo de dificultad, pero lográndolo al final.—Bueno, te acompañaré a la puerta.

—Claro.— Ambas salieron de la habitación y siguieron a Azumi hasta que ella comenzó a subir las escaleras y las más grandes continuaron directo hacia la puerta. En el momento en que se abrió, Korra pudo ver claramente como, debajo de la intensa lluvia, el auto de siempre se estacionaba frente a las rejas como ya era costumbre.

—Han llegado.— Anunció la peli negra como quien no quiere la cosa, aun a pesar de quererlo disimular, Korra notó con claridad aquello.

—Sí, será mejor que corra o me mojaré.— Le señaló. El clima en París no había estado siendo el mejor en estas fechas.

—¿Quieres un paraguas?— Ofreció Asami, cosa que la oji azul negó de inmediato.

—Me gusta la lluvia.— Fue su excusa.

—Bueno, _prends soin de toi,_ Korra.

—Eh... Sí, lo mismo para ti.— Le dijo sin entender realmente que carajos le había dicho, pero debía ser bueno. Al ver que Asami no tenía la intención de hacerlo, fue Korra quien decidió recordárselo. Con ese aire infantil que la caracterizaba, señaló su mejilla mientras inclinaba un poquito su cabeza y luego se tomaba las manos tras su espalda. La francesa siempre la despedía con un beso, era una costumbre que le agradaba tanto a la vocalista que no iba a dejar que se olvidara.

Al ver aquel gesto por parte de una chica que aparenta ser _badass_ parte-caras en el escenario, Asami no pudo hacer más que reír de ternura y cumplirle el deseo a la joven posando sus labios carmín sobre aquella morena y ahora sonrojada mejilla. A cambio, recibió una de esas sonrisas que Korra solía darle a Asami antes de echar a correr rumbo al auto, brincar la cerca como si no tuviera puerta y subir deprisa antes de que el auto continuara su marcha.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sin embargo, no era el clima lo único que no había sido el mejor en París en estas fechas.

Korra estaba caminando en un rumbo que ciertamente la conduciría a la locura.

Para empezar, siempre estaba agotada. Las practicas de baile, el rodaje del video, los ensayos y las pesadillas eran los principales factores por los que su energía era de un máximo de 20% aproximadamente, todos los días se enfrentaba a su jornada tan cansada que solía ir por la vida como zombie. Sus ojeras eran evidentemente más difíciles de esconder que antes y, como si eso fuera poco, su falta de sueño comenzaba a afectar a su sistema nervioso, volviéndola más irritable y paranoica de lo que jamás había estado. Si antes sentía que en cualquier momento iba a ver a _Madame_ Boucher, ahora estaba por completo convencida de que estaba ahí, entre la multitud, observándola. Podía verla por el rabillo del ojo, sentir su presencia tras de ella cada vez que salía a la calle sola muy a pesar de que sabía que la detestable señora llevaba más de seis años de muerta.

Las llamadas a Aang habían aumentado de número, las necesitaba tanto que llegaba a temblar cuando el joven no se hallaba disponible por alguna emergencia y/o estar atendiendo a pacientes en el hospital. Había recurrido al uso de tranquilizantes, aunque siempre de manera moderada y vigilada por la misma Katara, quien estaba en contra de esto, pero no tenían otra opción. Sin embargo, no todo era tan malo.

La única forma en la que Korra podía relajarse, en la que se sentía tranquila, era cuando estaba practicando con Asami. Había algo en esa casa, en ese ligero olor a jazmín que podía sentir debido a la cercanía entre ellas, en ese contacto con ella y en la compañía de los pequeños que le hacían sentir como en paz. Claro que, cuando salía de vuelta a París, todo eso desaparecía y volvía a ese estado de paranoia y tensión.

Justo en ese momento, Korra caminaba por el pasillo del hotel directamente a la habitación del Sr. Roku. Había llegado exactamente hace 20 minutos y se le había informado que el manager de largo cabello café la estaba esperando en su habitación para poder tener un diálogo con ella. No sabía a ciencia cierta sobre qué, pero lo intuía.

Expulsó aire de su nariz con pesadez y tocó la entintada puerta de madera fina un par de veces. Más pronto que tarde, el amable hombre apareció tras la puerta ahora abierta.

—¿Me mandó a llamar, Sr. Roku?— Le preguntó aun estando segura de que así era.

—Por supuesto, pasa.— Pidió y la vocalista no tuvo problemas para hacerlo. El Sr. Roku no compartía su habitación con nadie, por lo que no le sorprendió ver que todas las luces estaban apagadas salvo por una lámpara cerca del sillón individual de la pequeña sala que tenía en el cuarto, donde seguramente estaba sentando leyendo el libro que traía en la mano.— Toma asiento, por favor.— La adolescente hizo lo que se le pidió y se sentó en el sillón más próximo al que el hombre estaba ocupando.

—¿De qué quiere hablar?— El manager se sobó levemente la frente antes de hablar.

—Estoy preocupado por ti, Korra.— Se sinceró. La oji azul frunció el ceño, pero permitió que continuara.—No puedo evitar notar que tu paranoia va en aumento.

—No sé de qué habla.— Se apresuró a decir a la defensiva, cruzándose de inmediato de brazos.

—Korra, cada vez que salimos a alguna parte, a las grabaciones, a los ensayos... Incluso para comer... Siempre miras a todos lados muy inquieta, como si alguien fuera a aparecer. Hay otras veces— Continuó.— donde te quedas mirando a un punto fijo y te pones completamente pálida, o volteas rápidamente como si hubieras visto la sombra de un fantasma...— Suspiró visiblemente preocupado.— No creí que París te afectara tanto.

—No lo hace.— "Mentirosa", la acusó su cerebro, claramente en desacuerdo con lo que la boca de su dueña dijo.

—Sé que eres una chica bastante testaruda pero, por favor, no insultes mi inteligencia.— Casi podía sentir la ofensa en su voz.

—¿Y entonces qué va a hacer?— Le preguntó, deseando en su interior que el peli café le dijera que debía regresar a Ciudad República.

—No puedo hacerte volver a Ciudad República.— Dijo adivinando sus pensamientos.— Así que no me queda más remedio que hacerte ir con un psicólogo.— En cuanto la palabra _Psicólogo_ salió de los rosas labios de su mánager, la vocalista se levantó de su asiento molesta.

—¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Un maldito psicólogo?!— No es como si no hubiera ido jamás a uno, pero odiaba la manera en que algunos trataban a sus pacientes. Suerte para Korra que en Ciudad República encontró un psicólogo que fue realmente dulce con ella. No pensaba ir con otro psicólogo que no fuera el suyo.

—Debes tranquilizarte.— Trató Roku inútilmente de relajarla.

—¡No pienso ir con ningún maldito psicólogo aquí en París!— Sentenció molesta.

—Vamos a buscar a un psicólogo cuya nacionalidad no sea francés, pero vas a ir a un psicólogo y es mi última palabra.— El tono de voz que fue utilizado por el oji café fue amable, pero tan firme que Korra sabía que no había lugar para replicas. Gruñó molesta y salió de aquel lugar azotando la puerta.

Después de aquella platica, Korra no pudo hacer más que entrar al baño ignorando a las dos chicas en su habitación y meterse desnuda directamente bajo el agua fría de la regadera hasta que pudo calmar un poco esa desagradable sensación en su interior... De pronto, y sin saber realmente por qué, necesitaba a Asami.

Cerró la llave del agua luego de unos momentos, se puso su pijama y salió del baño mientras secaba su corto cabello con su toalla azul. Sus compañeras de banda y mejores amigas seguían ahí, Katara devorando un libro y Kuvira practicando con su guitarra desconectada los acordes que se le dificultaban. En cuanto ambas repararon de su presencia, dejaron todo a un lado y la miraron preocupadas.

—¿Qué te dijo el Sr. Roku?— Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Kuvira al mirar a Korra.

—Una completa mierda.— Afirmó.— Voy a ir a un maldito psicólogo aquí en París.— Les contó.

—¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?— Fue el turno de Katara de preguntar.— Ya habías ido a uno, ¿No?

—Sí, pero a menos que traigan a Iroh a esta maldita ciudad no me agrada nada la idea.— Le respondió.

—Yo creo que es una buena idea.— Continuó diciendo la tecladista. Al ver la mirada asesina de Korra, decidió continuar.— Sería bueno que tomes terapia en el lugar donde todo comenzó.

—Como sea.— Bufó la morena de cabello corto.— Debemos descansar para mañana.

—Hablando de eso...— La única oji verde entre ellas se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia la pequeña mesita que había cerca de la televisión, tomando de ahí un vaso junto con una pequeña cosita azul que parecía ser una pastilla, la cual le ofreció. La rockera miró fijamente el medicamento antes de hablar.

—Kuvira, el viagra no funciona en chicas.— Las tres presentes comenzaron a reír.

—Debo admitir que sería una infortunada confusión ya que, esta pastilla, es una potente medicina para dormir.— Le informó a ambas la chica del lunar.

—¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no me la diste antes?— Le reclamó rápidamente Korra. Todo este tiempo pudiendo dormir sin soñar y a Kuvira no se le ocurrió dárselas antes.

—Son muy fuertes, Korra.— Comenzó a explicarle.— Se necesita preinscripción médica para ellas. No podemos usarlas a la ligera, es por esto también que sólo te daré la mitad de una pastilla normal.— Evidenció al acercar la mano que sostenía la pastilla cortada a la mitad para que la vocalista pudiera notarlo.— Si te la estoy dando hoy es porque necesitas descansar para mañana.— Añadió. Sin decir otra palabra más, pero deseosa de caer inconsciente bajo el efecto de aquella droga la tomó sin chistar y se la tragó con la ayuda del agua en el vaso. Acto seguido, se fue a acostar a su cama, para evitar que el efecto la golpeara desprevenida.

—Muchas gracias, chicas. Nos vemos mañana.— Les dijo.

—Buenas noches, Korra.— Hablaron al unísono. No pasó más de un minuto antes de que Korra comenzara a sentirse atontada levemente y luego no sintiera nada...

XxxxxxX

Si le hubieran preguntado, Korra diría que, a pesar de dormir toda la noche, no descansó... Más bien sintió como si la hubieran noqueado. Fue precisamente por eso que decidió no abrir los ojos en cuanto recobró la conciencia y acomodarse mejor entre sus almohadas para seguir con su descanso. Había acabado de encontrar una posición cómoda y agradable entre las mullidas y suaves bolas de nube en las que reposaba su cabeza cuando una sensación helada y mojada le cubrió toda la cara. Al abrir los ojos de golpe y levantarse agitada e incluso levemente asustada, se topó con Kuvira, quien sostenía en una de sus manos el florero de la mesita de su cuarto y, en la otra mano, las flores.

—¡Qué mierda te sucede!— Fue el hermoso saludo mañanero que Korra le dirigió a una de sus mejores amigas.

—Llevamos más de 20 minutos tratando de despertarte y no lo haces.— Se excusó la chica del lunar bajo uno de sus verdes ojos.

—¡¿Y eso qué?!, ¡Yo he tenido ganas de meterte un calcetín hecho bola por la boca para callar tus ronquidos y no lo hago!— Señaló la vocalista levantándose de su cama con un salto.

—No lo haces por que yo no ronco.— Replicó un tanto molesta y con un tic en la ceja derecha. Detestaba que le dijeran una y otra vez que roncaba cuando, ella creía, no lo hacía.

—¡Un día voy a grabarte y entonces verás que...!— Pero fue interrumpida de inmediato por la chica oji azul que siempre traía la paz entre ellas dos.

—¡Paren las dos!— Ordenó Katara con ese tono de voz típico de una madre al regañar a sus hijos.— Korra, sé que hizo mal, pero Kuvira sólo trataba de despertarte porque vamos a salir. Y tú, Kuvira, sí roncas, y mucho.— Resolvió por decir para apaciguar a las dos, cosa que funcionó a medias, ya que ambas chicas comenzaron a murmurar molestas, una maldiciendo a cierta oji verde y la otra diciendo lo ridículo que era el pensar que ella roncaba.

No tardaron mucho en estar listas, cuando bajaron, los chicos y el Sr. Roku ya las estaban esperando. Irían todos juntos a comprar sus atuendos para ir esa noche a la pasarela. Korra, al enterarse de eso, se puso pálida.

Si había algo que últimamente no podía soportar, era el hecho de estar en lugares concurridos, por lo que la simple idea mental de pasar su mañana en una plaza hacía que su piel se erizara.

Sin embargo, no fue así como las cosas pasaron. Para su sorpresa, la gran furgoneta en la que siempre eran transportados cuando viajaban en grupo se estacionó enfrente de un edificio algo extraño y que no llamaría la atención de no ser por aquellas luces de neón que rezaban _Toujours une cave_ en un color blanco azulino... ¿O era azul blanquecino?... Eso no importaba, el punto era que el lugar parecía tranquilo, modesto y lo mejor de todo, poco concurrido.

Cuando bajaron del vehículo, un extravagante hombre parisino estaba parado justo frente a la puerta, recibiéndolos calurosa y efusivamente. Más pronto que tarde supieron que el hombre de negro mirar con sombrero de plumas verdes y amarillas se llamaba Arsene Patenaude, él mismo había diseñado todo lo que en aquella bodega se encontraba, por lo que cada pieza de este lugar era única.

Para ser honestos, la morena de corta cabellera se había imaginado una colección corta o, cuando menos, no muy variada. Cual fue su sorpresa al entrar al lugar y darse cuenta de que, no sólo no era nada corta, sino que era realmente mixta.

Cientos y ciertos de prendas se hallaban perfectamente ordenadas en hileras a lo largo de aquel edificio de varios metros cúbicos el cual tenía varios pisos. Cada una de las prendas ahí alojadas tenían un gusto exquisito tanto en combinaciones de colores como en modelos, cosa que ninguno de los seis chicos que conformaban la banda se esperó al ver el horrible y vistoso sombrero con el que los había conocido.

Esta vez, no sólo Kuvira y Katara fueron las indecisas, todos habían encontrado tantas buenas opciones que les tomó algo de tiempo el decidirse definitivamente por uno, comprarlo y poder irse no sin antes asegurar que en algún momento volverían o, en el caso de Korra, comprar algo aunque sea por internet.

Llegaron al hotel por la tarde, dándoles el tiempo suficiente para darse una rápida ducha y secarse antes de que su equipo usual de maquillistas llegaran. Como ya era costumbre, las chicas fueron atendidas por ambas mujeres primero, quienes las arreglaron, las ayudaron a ponerse sus atuendos y las peinaron antes de ir rápidamente con los chicos. Al ser la banda que iba a tocar en la pasarela, debían estar ahí mucho antes para una última prueba de sonido y verificar con esta que nada saliera fuera de lo pensado, así que cuando los chicos estuvieron listos partieron rumbo al lugar donde se iban a presentar y en el cual habían estado ensayando estos últimos días.

A pesar de saber que podrían desentonar un poco debido a que la mascarada era más un evento elegante, sus atuendos fueron escogidos precisamente para eso, para destacar su lado más rebelde de una u otra manera.

Katara, por ejemplo, usaba un corset negro con detalles azulinos y una mini falda a juego, botas largas de tacón y una capa azul marino, su peinado era sencillo ya que consistía en su hermoso cabello suelto con dos delgadas trenzas colgando a ambos lados de su frente uniéndose en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Su máscara también era negra con detalles finos de ramificaciones azules, se veía realmente preciosa.

Kuvira no se quedaba atrás. Ella también usaba una especie de corset blanco con botones negros atravesándole justo a la mitad, su cuello era adornado por un moño negro, el cual tenía también una simulación de cuello de camisa que no tocaba el corset, así que era más como una gargantilla, por decirlo de alguna manera. Traía también un saco negro y un shot pequeño que se pegaba a sus piernas realmente bien. Su cabello, por primera vez en su vida, estaba rizado de una forma que le hacia ver bastante sexy y, sobre el, un sombrero de copa completaba su outfit. Su máscara era negra con plumas negras con algunos toques verdes, la cual era sostenida con la ayuda de un palo delgado de color negro forrado por una especie de listón.

Por último, pero no menos importante, estaba Korra, quien había ondulado ligeramente su café cabello. Su atuendo era simplemente un traje de gala completo en un estilo similar al que usaban los hombres de alta sociedad en los años treinta ceñido a su cuerpo, dándole un aspecto sexy y elegante. El traje en su mayoría era azul oscuro y su máscara era nada más y nada menos que su propia versión de la del Fantasma de la Opera, pero esta máscara simulaba tener delineador negro en la cuenca del ojo y una línea negra curva atravesaba la mejilla y, a su vez, esta era atravesada por unas líneas más pequeñas, le recordaba una sonrisa cosida... O la sonrisa de Jack Skellington. Para hacerla ver mejor, las maquillistas hicieron un gran trabajo continuando dicha sonrisa en la cara de la vocalista.

Una vez listas, bajaron a encontrarse con los chicos los cuales estaban perfectamente peinados con gel. Los tres se veían realmente bien a pesar de que sus trajes eran, si no los mismos, bastantes similares a los anteriores, o al menos Korra no le encontraba muchas diferencias. Lo único que se podía rescatar eran las máscaras. La de Bolin era negra con llamas de color verde pintadas en ella, la había escogido porque combinaba su color favorito con sus orígenes. La de Mako era roja con bordes discretos en color naranja, ambos colores se fundían entre sí de una forma harmónica e impecable. Por otro lado, la de Zuko solamente era negra la cual se sostenía sola o, tal vez, se la pegaron en la cara, no lo sabía.

—Buenas noches, buen hombre. — Comenzó a decir Korra mientras se acercaba a Bolin con un falso aire elegante.— Permítame presentarme. Mi nombre es la Condesa _Bacory.—_ Le tendió la mano como un saludo, esperando que Bolin entendiera el chiste.

Estaba parodiando el hombre de Elizabeth Bathory, cambiando las primeras letras por las letras de _Bacon,_ que era _tocino_. Para su suerte, el oji verde no la decepcionó.

—Mucho gusto, Condesa...— Comenzó a seguirle la broma.— Si me permite la pregunta, ¿No es usted aquella a la que apodan _La Condesa Grasienta_?

—Es correcto, caballero. Soy aquella que se baña en la grasa de puercos vírgenes para mantener la juventud.— Respondió aguantándose la risa por lo ridículo y asqueroso que sonó eso.— Sin embargo, no me apetece que usted siga en el anonimato.

—Mi nombre es O'Casas... Armand O'Casas.— Guardaron la compostura un rato más antes de comenzar a carcajearse. Adoraban bromear así y Korra estaba sumamente agradecida por haber encontrado a alguien que entendiera su raro sentido del humor. Después de la pequeña broma, los seis integrantes de la banda salieron del hotel para entrar a la limusina y entonces por fin dirigirse al lugar del evento.

Ellos, como se había dicho antes, llegaron un poco antes para hacer la última prueba de sonido, la cual pasó sin problema alguno. Una vez se habían asegurado que todo estaba en orden, salieron por la puerta trasera, se metieron a una lujosa limusina y esperaron un rato ahí hasta que fue la hora de su entrada.

A diferencia de la gala anterior, en esta pasarela debían atravesar una larga alfombra color azul marino con paredes improvisadas blancas atrás. Los flashes volvieron a dificultar su vista, así como que los gritos los volvieron a ensordecer. Nuevamente ese bullicio causado por los fans, reporteros y fotógrafos los envolvía de tan sofocante manera que, de no ser por los calmantes, Korra ya se hubiera escabullido lo más rápido que pudiera de ese lugar.

Uno a uno, los autógrafos y entrevistas, así como las fotos posando en grupo, solos y hasta con otros famosos parisinos, que Korra ni sus luces conocía, fueron disminuyendo junto con la distancia que les faltaba recorrer para llegar a la enorme puerta de madera y así poder entrar. Sólo faltaba una entrevistadora a la cual atender: Una mujer de largos cabellos castaños y unos ojos entre grises y verdes cuya sonrisa amplia emanaba confianza, caminaron hacia la chica que no tenía más edad que ellos con verdadero alivio, ya que los anteriores entrevistadores habían sido, literalmente, típicos franceses estirados. Darle a ella unas cuantas respuestas sería realmente refrescante.

Antes de las preguntas, vino una plática ligera y alegre para romper el hielo, cosa que los jóvenes agradecieron tanto mentalmente como expresado de forma directa a la entrevistadora, cuyo nombre era Aline. Más temprano que tarde, las preguntas comenzaron con cosas triviales que los adolescentes siempre quieren saber sobre su artista favorito antes de por fin hablar de lo que los demás preguntaron.

—¿Cómo ha sido su estadía en París?— Era claro que la oji azul no pensaba responder esa pregunta ni por asomo, suerte que Mako lo entendió.

—Es realmente refrescante estar aquí.— Comenzó el bajista.—Nos lo hemos pasado de maravilla.

—He escuchado que están rodando un video aquí, en nuestros más valiosos edificios y construcciones...— Dijo como introducción a su pregunta.— ¿Qué me pueden decir de ello?

—Ha sido realmente interesante poder hacer turismo y, al mismo tiempo, estar trabajando.— Fue el turno de Katara por responder.—Somos conscientes de lo difícil que es rodar un video como éste en tan especiales lugares y estamos agradecidos no sólo con París, sino con Francia por darnos la oportunidad.

—Y lo están grabando con una gran joya francesa, Asami Sato.— Continuó Aline. Al escuchar sobre esto, le fue imposible a la vocalista seguir callada.

—¡Sí!— Exclamó con una gran sonrisa.— Es realmente fabuloso trabajar con ella. Es una increíble mujer, es hermosa y realmente inteligente e interesante. Siempre aporta cosas al video que jamás se nos hubieran ocurrido...— Hubiera seguido hablando, pero el micrófono pasó de ella a Mako ya que Aline notó que también quería decir algo. Dicho gesto la molestó y no por lo que hizo la entrevistadora, sino porque ella no lo habría hecho de no ser por la intervención del chico de cejas raras.

—Ella es absolutamente mágica. Definitivamente la mujer perfecta.— Finalizó con cierto tono meloso que irritó levemente a la oji azul.

—Hablando de mujer perfecta... ¿Han tenido suerte en el lado amoroso?— Fue Bolin el que decidió responder a la pregunta.

—Bueno, Katara es la única de todos nosotros que tiene una relación...— Informó Bolin mientras veía directamente hacia una sonrojada Katara.— Zuko no ha venido con nosotros ya que una de las tantas hermosas mujeres que París tiene para ofrecer nos lo ha robado. Los demás...— Hizo una pausa dramática en la que soltó un suspiro.— Seguimos esperando que la ciudad del amor haga su magia.

Y entonces Korra lo notó, incluso volteó levemente para ver si los otros lo habían visto también y así fue. Bolin estaba coqueteandole con la mirada a Aline y ésta estaba visiblemente sonrojada, nadie dijo nada, sabían que Bolin podía conquistar a quien quisiera, pero era siempre fuera de los medios por lo que eso fue algo extraño para todos.

Después de un par de fotos más, por fin atravesaron esa puerta que tanto habían querido atravesar. El lugar donde se iba a hacer la pasarela estaba casi a oscuras con luces azules, rojas y verdes que salían de unas lámparas pegadas a la pared con patrones negros como ramificaciones que se volvían sombras gigantescas por la luz, dándole al lugar un estilo elegante, misterioso y burlesco, señalando el camino a seguir, unas pequeñas luces blancas delimitaban el rumbo para evitar accidentes que, en teoría, no deberían pasar. Un joven salido casi de la nada se acercó a ellos.

—Me alegra que hayan llegado. Déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Pierre.— Habló el chico de azules ojos.—Por favor, síganme.— Les indicó y los chicos no tuvieron problemas para hacerlo, ya habían estado antes aquí y habían visto como los técnicos probaban las luces, por lo que no fue tanto el impacto del aspecto final.

El joven de más o menos la edad de Mako los guió hacia aquel escenario especial en forma de círculo a lado de la pasarela que habían construido para la banda. Detrás de este, y bastante bien disimulada, se hallaba una pequeña habitación improvisada que habían puesto como pequeño camerino para la banda, con botellas de agua, fruta, algunos snacks y unas sillas para que aguardaran en ellas. La vista hacia afuera era buena debido a una pequeña ventana oculta que permitía que los amigos vieran a la gente que entraba pero ellos no los vieran ahí. Si les preguntaban, todos dirían que mejor lugar no les pudo haber tocado.

—¿Les ofrezco algo más?, ¿Alguna bebida que no tengan aquí o algún snack?

—Un trago me vendría bien.— Dijo Korra sorprendiendo a los presentes.

—¿Tiene algo en mente?

—Lo que se te ocurra.

—¿Alguna otra cosa?

—Eso sería todo.— Habló Katara, siendo eso lo último que le dijo antes de que Pierre saliera a por el único pedido.

Poco a poco las personas iban llegando y, con ellas, la ansiedad de Korra iba en aumento, definitivamente necesitaba ese trago que había pedido. A Madame Boucher le gustaban esta clase de eventos, disfrutaba tanto de ellos que no se perdía ni uno sólo; en aquellos momentos lo agradecía, ya que ese día era 100% seguro de que la dejaría tranquila todo el día, pero hoy eso era un recordatorio constante de que en cualquier momento aquella bruja iba a entrar por aquella puerta tan ancha. Es por eso que simplemente sus ojos azules seguían clavados en la puerta, tratando de enfocar en la oscuridad cualquier seña que indicara que _Madame_ había llegado. Pero en vez de eso, sus ojos captaron otra cosa.

O, más bien, otra persona.

Al estar en una actitud vigilante, Korra fue la primera en verla. Una chica de porte sensual y elegante vestida en un vestido strapless ceñido al cuerpo, el cual remarcaba sus curvas realmente bien, su cabello recogido impecablemente en una coleta alta y su rostro cubierto por una mascara con detalles que, por la luz, la vocalista no alcanzó a ver. Podría ser algo apresurado de decir, pero en ese momento la oji azul creyó que era la joven más hermosa que había visto entrar.

No pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada, olvidándose por unos momentos de vigilar la entrada para ver si _Madame_ se aparecía o no. La vio tomar asiento en un lugar al parecer reservado en la primera fila junto a la pasarela, observó cada uno de los movimientos de aquella misteriosa mujer hasta que Pierre llegó con un trago de algo que la rockera jamás había probado antes, pero que le quemó la garganta al grado de rasparla cuando lo bebió de un trago olvidando que había pedido alcohol.

En ese momento, las luces de colores comenzaron a apagarse, por lo que Korra supo que ya estaban a punto de empezar, cosa que confirmó cuando un hombre calvo se asomó para decirles que debían salir a tomar sus posiciones.

La idea era que los chicos subieran al escenario y permanecieran ocultos por la oscuridad aún a pesar de las luces que iluminarían la pasarela, por lo que cuando dichas luces de color azul pálido alumbraron aquel pasillo largo y blanco ellos siguieron en penumbras, con la silueta levemente definida. Sólo los que estaban cerca de la pasarela eran los que estaban iluminados, incluyendo a cierta persona. Por fin pudo verla claramente, su cabello negro y largo, sus labios carmín, su vestido rojo vino que resaltaba su blanca piel... La máscara le quedaba sensacional aún a pesar que que no fue un objeto de interés de Korra sino que lo fue la forma en que dos ondulados mechones le enmarcaban la cara a los lados. Sí, definitivamente era la mujer más hermosa que había entrado. En ese momento, la mirada de aquella dama se posó en el escenario, justo donde estaba la vocalista, como si lo hiciera a propósito; aquella verde mirada le detuvo el aliento por los breves segundos que estuvo en ella, únicamente desviando su atención debido a que un hombre con traje de maestro de ceremonias con sombras negras y delineador, quien dio todo un discurso en francés que la morena no entendió, pero que por la entonación que le daba debía ser algo épico. Mako, Bolin, Kuvira, Katara, Zuko y ella estaban atentos a la mano del hombre oculta tras su espalda, ella diría cuándo debían comenzar a tocar... Alzó un dedo... Alzó dos dedos... Y cuando el tercero se levantó fue cuando los chicos comenzaron a tocar, la luz se encendió de golpe cuando Bolin comenzó con la batería revelando a la banda en ese instante, dándoles una entraba bastante buena mientras que, al mismo tiempo, las modelos comenzaron a salir.

 _If you were still around_

 _You'd tell me I'm different_

 _Since the last time you called me out_

 _I'd put you down_

 _I'd tell you it's a waste of time_

 _To keep you by my side..._

Comenzó a cantar Korra. De vez en cuando, su mirada azulina se desviaba hacía la dama de rojo quien, a su vez, la miraba a ella.

 _And to this day_

 _I look for what it's gonna take_

 _To just let things be_

 _Still today, I wonder is it_

 _You or me who should feel guilty?_

 _I'm pulling_

 _I'm pushing_

 _I'm putting it_

 _Out of my mind_

 _Thought that I had said_

 _Goodbye..._

La morena se estaba luciendo, la canción estaba saliendo realmente bien, ¿Y todo por qué? Porque quería impresionar a aquella mujer en rojo, esa era motivación suficiente para ella, al menos por ahora. Varias canciones fueron tocadas, varios vestidos y trajes fueron mostrados y los flashes así como las anotaciones de críticos abundaban, pronto el desfile de modas llegó a su fin, el mismo hombre responsable de tan magnífica línea de ropa estaba ahora en el escenario agradeciendo a los presentes, recibiendo aplausos y demás cosas, comenzó otro discurso y otra vez todo en francés, cuando terminó, todos comenzaron a ir al fondo para subir unas grandes y amplias escaleras.

—¿Qué dijo?— Preguntó Korra mientras observaba a la gente subir.

—Que subamos por allá para iniciar la mascarada.— Le tradujo Kuvira mientras bajaba por las escaleras que habían cerca del escenario.

—Ok...— La oji azul comenzó a seguir a sus amigos, mientras que buscaba con su azul mirada a esa mujer de rojo ya que se había perdido entre las muchas personas que asistieron a la pasarela. Al ver que era caso perdido, decidió seguir la conversación de sus amigos, quienes se felicitaban ya por tan buen trabajo y hablaban de los diseños de aquel parisino bastante animados.

Al subir las escaleras, notaron un ambiente totalmente diferente al que habían estado ya que, al contrario del anterior, este derrochaba toda la clase, el glamour y la elegancia que París tiene la fama de poseer, mientras, Korra seguía mirando a todos lados, quería encontrar a esa peli negra, pero también quería encontrar a Asami. Sabía que iba a estar aquí y quería verla también, pero por más que buscaba simplemente no la encontraba. Es en ese momento en que siente una mano posarse en su hombro, creyendo que se trataba de su amiga actriz volteó con una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla, la cual disminuyó al ver de quién se trataba.

—¿Buscabas a alguien?— Le preguntó Catherine con aquel tono seductor del cual hacia gala.

—Hola, Catherine.— Fue el saludo nervioso de la rockera.— No sabía que ibas a estar aquí.

—El diseñador es un buen amigo mío, así que me invitó a ver su colección.— Se encogió de hombros. Catherine llevaba un vestido negro realmente elegante corte imperio que resaltaba su busto pero que también abrazaba su generoso trasero de forma magistral, aquella mujer derrochaba sensualidad pero también era bastante modesto como para que te quedaras con ganas de más, sus ojos penetraban a Korra a través de esa máscara plateada que los resaltaba haciéndola sentirse nerviosa por incomodidad.

—Luces muy hermosa, Catherine.— Halagó tanto por modales como por ser cierto.

—Muchas gracias, _Mon ami_... Tú luces bastante atractiva también.— Habías siempre un tono tan coqueto en cada palabra que salía de su boca que la oji azul siempre sentía la necesidad de repasar varias veces lo dicho para ver si no tenía nada en doble sentido.

—¡Zuko!— Ambas escucharon que Bolin exclamaba al ver al muchacho de la cicatriz llegar junto con una hermosa rubia. Pronto, toda la banda comenzaba a reunirse, ya que se habían dispersado para ir por bebidas o snacks en cuanto llegaron. En cuanto vieron a la bailarina como a la pareja de Zuko, la mayoría quedó impresionados, ambas mujeres eran realmente hermosas.

—Déjenme presentarlos.— Fue Korra la primera en hablar.—Chicos, conozcan a Catherine Porcher.

—Gusto conocerlos.— Saludó ella cortés mientras estrechaba la mano de todos los presentes.

—Déjeme decirle, Srita. Porcher, que baila bastante bien. —Señaló Kuvira mirando de reojo a Korra, quien se sonrojó y maldijo mentalmente a la chica del lunar por esa burla discreta.

—Muy amable, ustedes estuvieron fantásticos hoy.—Devolvió la peli roja el cumplido, recibiendo varios _gracias_ por parte de las chicos.

—Es mi turno de presentar a mi acompañante.— Dijo Zuko al tiempo que acercaba a la tímida rubia al grupo.— Ella es Mia Masson.

—Mucho gusto.— Les dijo ella con una voz dulce pero madura.— Es todo un honor estar con ustedes.

—Oh, vamos... — Comenzó a decir Bolin amigable.— Tenemos más o menos la misma edad que tú, somos chicos normales... Famosos y ricos, pero normales.— Añadió pasando su brazo por los hombros de la sorprendida y sonrojada chica. Todos comenzaron a reír por la reacción de la francesa y en eso estaba cuando sintió su brazo derecho ser rodeado por las pálidas manos de Catherine, quien se abrazó a este, Korra volteó a verla extrañada cuando el sonido de unos tacones se dejaron escuchar. Al levantar la vista, la morena se quedó nuevamente sin aliento, caminando hacia el grupo se encontraba esa dama de rojo con una sonrisa tan conocida... Sí, reconocería esa sonrisa donde fuera.

— _Bonsoir_ , chicos. Hoy estuvieron estupendos.— Saludó Asami comenzando a besar las mejillas de todos.

Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco, Asami era de esas bellezas a las que simplemente no te puedes acostumbrar, siempre va a tener una forma de impresionarte, ya sea si se acaba de levantar o si fue a un evento formal, ella era hermosa de cualquier forma.

Fue por estar realmente embelesada por culpa de la francesa que pudo notar como su ceño se fruncía por unos segundos cuando la oji verde notó la forma en que Catherine se aferraba al brazo de la vocalista. Su primer instinto fue tratar de soltarse, pero su prudencia se lo impidió ya que aquello sería bastante descortés, por lo que se limitó únicamente a sonreírle un poco incómoda.

—Catherine, Korra... Que gusto verlas.— Fue lo que salió de los rojos labios de la actriz una vez se compuso de la impresión. Por suerte para la morena, fue Catherine quien se soltó de ella para ir a saludar a su prima.

—Asami, te ves hermosa como siempre.— Halagó la peli roja mientras besaba las mejillas de Asami como saludo.

—'Sami, te ves... Wow... Quiero decir... ¡Wow!... Luces real-realmente... Wow...— Balbuceó Korra, siendo eso lo primero que salió de su boca al notar que la peli negra había cambiado su punto de interés de Catherine a ella. La risa de la Sato se dejó escuchar, sonrojando a la ya apenada rockera, quien más estúpida no se podía sentir.

—Eres terriblemente adorable, Korra.— Y en cuanto Asami pronunció esas palabras, la pobre chica se volvió un semáforo en rojo.—Tú también luces muy guapa hoy.— Añadió guiñandole el ojo.

— _Oh... Stop it..._ — Dijo Korra mientras agachaba la mirada y se rascaba la nuca, causando la risa de todos los presentes.

Estuvieron hablando de cualquier cosa por el espacio de varios minutos, siendo una platica que tenía entretenidos a todos ya que todos participaban en ella, todos menos Catherine, quien veía atenta cómo la gente comenzaba a llenar la pista de baile soltando uno que otro suspiro distraído... O, al menos, así se veía para Korra.

—Disculpa, Catherine...— Llamó la atención de la oji gris.— ¿Me concederías el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo?— Le preguntó sonriente. Lo había preguntado sonriéndole segura y con elocuencia, seguro Asami se sentía orgullosa de ella.

—Oh, _mon ami_ , me encantaría.— Respondió tomando la mano que le ofrecía la morena.— Con su permiso, chicos... _Asami..._ — Oh, por supuesto que eso último había sido dicho con malicia, todos los presentes lo notaron salvo una, quien estaba más ocupada rememorando las lecciones que la propia Asami le había dado para no ser la humillación de la banda con sus malos pasos como para prestar atención a lo dicho.

Sin embargo, lo pagó caro.

Lo que inició como una buena acción de parte de Korra, terminó siendo algo realmente incómodo. No fue un problema de baile, ya que lo estaba haciendo realmente bien, fueron, de hecho, los comentarios en doble sentido, los acercamientos impropios y demás cosas que Catherine parecía disfrutar, pero que ponía realmente nerviosa a Korra y aun más cuando se dio cuenta de que la mirada jade de Asami se posaba en ellas de vez en vez, cosa que la ponía realmente tensa, no quería que la actriz pensara cosas que no eran.

Por si eso fuera poco, la bailarina la acaparó casi toda la velada, dándole tragos, presentándola a varías personas como _su_ _acompañante_ y bailando con ella todo tipo de canciones que pusieron en la banda, siendo sus preferidos ritmos que requerían un acercamiento casi total de la pareja. Fue, después de bastantes horas cuando la oji gris decidió darle un descanso a la pobre morena e ir por un trago.

—¿En qué puedo servirles?— Preguntó el _bartender_ en inglés, siendo que la mitad de los invitados era extranjero.

—A mí podría traerme un Martini seco y Whisky en las rocas para _Mademoiselle_ Korra, gracias.

—No, sólo una limonada, por favor.— Le pidió en cambio Korra mientras veía al hombre asentir a su pedido y alejarse de ahí.

—Y bien...— Catherine sacó un cigarro de quién sabe donde y comenzó a encenderlo para después posar nuevamente su atención en una oji azul nerviosa y levemente mareada por el alcohol consumido antes.— Háblame de ti.

—No hay mucho que contar.— En realidad, sí que había, pero el alcohol le hacía sentir su cerebro desconectado y eso era un problema, considerando la compañía.

—¿De verdad? A mí me parece que estás llena de cosas _interesantes_ que decir.— Ronroneó la peli roja acercándose un poco más a la vocalista después de haber sacado el humo de su boca.—¿Te está gustando París?

—Eh... Y-yo...— La cercanía entre ambas la ponía nerviosa y hasta un poco incómoda, por lo que decidió hacerse un poco para atrás.— París me pone la piel de gallina.— Fue honesta.

—París puede hacer tantas cosas diferentes de acuerdo con quién lo vivas.

—Vaya que sí...— Bufó de acuerdo al recordar a _Madame_.

—¿Cuándo comenzó tu interés en la música?— Esa fue la primera pregunta seria que Catherine le hacía, por lo que sonrió conforme con el cambio.

—Desde mi niñez.— Le respondió.—¿Qué tal tú?, ¿Por qué decidiste enfocarte en la danza?— Preguntó inocentemente.

—Porque el baile es todo para mí — Comenzó a explicar. —, es mi forma de expresión, mi método de vida... Mis favoritos a bailar siempre son aquellos que te hacen sentir el fuego en la piel... Los que son emocionantes, excitantes, acalorados... Cada vez que los bailo siento que me expongo a mí misma y eso me encanta... ¿Me entiendes?

—Claro, te gusta el tango y así.— Dijo Korra con el pulgar levantado. No, no entendió realmente, por lo que la risa coqueta de la peli roja la desconcertó.

— _Mon ami_... Eres tan inocente y tierna...— Catherine comenzó a acercarse a Korra, poniendo su mano en la pierna de la morena causando con esto que esta bajara la mirada hacia aquel contacto nerviosa y extrañada.—Me gustan las chicas como tú.— Susurró en su oído.

—¿De qué...?— Al levantar la cabeza sonrojada y a punto de pedir una explicación fue cuando Catherine la interrumpió posando sus suaves labios rosas sobre los suyos morenos. Eso la dejó en shock. No podía reaccionar en hacer nada más que abrir los ojos tan grandes como eran mientras sentía como la peli roja guiaba un beso cada vez más acalorado. Quiso alejarse, pero Catherine le estaba sujetando el cuello y la nuca con ambas manos, impidiéndoselo. No fue sino hasta después de un interminable tiempo en que la mujer decidió separarse.

— _Bon..._ Debo irme.— Anunció mientras apagaba su cigarrillo en un cenicero cerca de ahí con una sonrisa gatuna.—Fue todo un placer estar contigo. Sí quieres... _Pasártela_ _bien_ alguno de estos días ya sabes a donde llamarme... _Au revoir, mon ami.—_ Y, después de darle un beso en la mejilla, comenzó a alejarse de ahí ante la confundida, impactada y atenta mirada de Korra, quien apenas se aseguró que Catherine estuviera fuera del radar se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos.

—¡¿Pero qué...?!, ¡¿Pero cómo...?!, ¡¿Pero cuándo...?! ... ¡Aghhh!— Sin esperar ni un segundo más, comenzó a frotarse los labios con su manga antes de volver a acomodarse la máscara que la oji gris había movido hace no mucho para besarla. Fue justo en ese momento en que el _bartender_ llegó con sus bebidas.— Hubiera llegado unos minutos antes, ¿No le parece?— Lo regañó la rockera desquitándose con él por tan extraño momento.

—Discúlpeme, _Mademoiselle._

—Sí, sí, no importa...— Tomó ambas bebidas y se levantó de su asiento decidida a buscar a sus amigos y así deshacerse de la otra bebida. Sin embargo, para su mala suerte, cuando los encontró se dio cuenta de que estaban dispersos hablando con diferentes grupos de personas. Bufó nuevamente por ello, no sabía ahora qué hacer. Estaba pensando en ir a tirar el trago a una planta cuando notó que Asami se desentendía de la gente con quien estaba y se iba al balcón, sonriendo feliz, encaminó sus pasos hacia allá.

—¿Por qué tan sola?— Preguntó juguetona mientras la imitaba y se recargaba con sus brazos cruzados sobre el barandal.

—Ah, eres tú.— La respuesta fría de parte de Asami le extrañó bastante, a menos que... ¿Habrá visto el beso que Catherine le dio?

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—Si fueras tan amable.— Decir que eso no le dolió aunque fuera un poco sería mentir.

—Oh... Ok... Ya-ya me voy...—Dio media vuelta dispuesta a respetar lo dicho por la actriz cuando fue sostenida por su antebrazo.

—Espera, Korra...

—¿Quieres el trago?— Bromeó ésta alzando el martini levemente para mostrarlo.

—Por favor, quédate... No sé que me pasa, no suelo ser así... Disculpa.— La oji verde llevó su mano a la frente con pesadez. La morena la observó atentamente antes de asentir con la cabeza y volver a su posición anterior mientras bebía su limonada. —¿Cómo te fue en el baile?

—Bien... No pise a nadie.— Una pequeña risa nasal salió de Asami junto con una ligera sonrisa que alegró a Korra.—Aunque, si te digo la verdad, hubiera preferido a mi pareja habitual de baile.— Eso pareció llamar la atención de la peli negra ya que de inmediato la volteó a ver. Sin embargo, se quedó mirando un punto fijo en su rostro con mucho detenimiento. —¿Qué tengo?— Preguntó al fin.

—Tienes... Una marca de labial.— Al oír eso, la cara de la vocalista volvió a ser color tomate; pero no se comparó a cuando Asami mojó con su lengua su dedo pulgar y comenzó a frotar con él esa parte de la mejilla de Korra hasta que la dichosa marca desapareció.—Listo.

—Mu-muchas gracias... — Permanecieron unos segundos así, en silencio, mirándose a los ojos, Korra estando consciente de que algo en su interior se estaba revolviendo, aunque no estaba del todo segura de qué. Pero todo momento tiene un fin y, esta vez, fue por medio de una tonada que comenzó a sonar a través de las bocinas de sonido.—¡Yo conozco esa canción!— Exclamó alegre.—¡Es _Everything I own_ de _Bread!_

—Es extraño, no suelen poner canciones así en estos eventos. — Comentó Asami con el ceño fruncido en confusión, pero Korra sabía que aquello había sido definitivamente obra de sus amigos.

—Hey, 'Sami... ¿Me concedes esta pieza? — Preguntó tendiéndole la mano con una gran sonrisa que llamó la atención de la actriz.

—Por supuesto.— Aceptó ella. Ya comenzaba a ponerse en la típica posición de vals cuando Korra la detuvo.—¿Qué sucede?

—Esta clase de música se baila diferente.— Le informó Korra a Asami antes de tomar sus blancas y suaves manos y colocarlas delicadamente sobre sus hombros.

 _You sheltered me from harm._

 _Kept me warm, kept me warm._

Las manos de Korra tomaron su posición alrededor de la cintura de Asami para después comenzar a dar pasitos delicados de un lado a otro comenzando así a mecerse levemente.

 _You gave my life to me._

 _Set me free, set me free._

—No es tan difícil, ¿Eh?— Dijo Korra en broma, ampliando la sonrisa de la actriz.

—Cierra la boca.— Respondió a su vez haciéndola reír.

 _The finest years I ever knew,_

 _Were all the years I had with you._

Pronto, ambas comenzaron a dejarse envolver por la música, incluso por la letra de esta, la cual ambas escuchaban atentamente.

 _And I would give anything I own._

 _I'd give up my life, my heart, my home._

 _I would give everything I own,_

 _Just to have you back again._

Mientras hacían esto, el ambiente entre ellas cambiaba sin que se dieran cuenta. De pronto, Korra comenzó a mirar atentamente las facciones de Asami, como ellas brillaban ante la luz de la Luna como sus negros cabellos bailaban con el fresco y cálido viento de aquella noche y le pareció una lástima que toda esa belleza estuviera oculta tras una máscara, una muy linda, sí, pero en nada comparable al rostro que escondía. Tomando el borde de esta con delicadeza, comenzó a retirar aquel elemento que sólo dejaba ver la mitad de su rostro así como los ojos hasta por fin quitarla por completo. Sí, Asami era simplemente la mujer más hermosa de todas las que ha visto y verá, no había nadie que se le comparara a ella ni un poco. Nadie.

Comenzó, sin darse cuenta, a perderse en ese mar verde brillante; su respiración comenzaba a dificultársele y no de una mala manera, sino todo lo contrario. Sin ser consciente de nada realmente, era consciente de todo. No se dio cuenta de en qué momento ella rodeo la cintura de la oji verde por completo con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia sí eliminando toda separación entre ambas, pero sí notó cuando un brazo de Asami rodeó su cuello, mientras que el otro, junto con su barbilla, se apoyaba a lo largo del hombro de Korra.

Cuanto fue conciente de como la actriz también buscaba repegarse más, su respiración se detuvo por un segundo antes de comenzar de nuevo, pero de forma más calmada y pausada, lo contrario a su corazón quien latía desenfrenado. El aroma que el cabello de Asami desprendía llegó a la oji azul, comenzando a embriagarse por esa fragancia a jazmín, comenzando a relajarse mientras cerraba los ojos para disfrutar de ese momento tan especial que estaba viviendo justo ahora.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicos, gracias por comentar. Me alegra saber que les gustó mucho el capítulo de la vez pasada.**

 **Comenzaré diciéndoles que espero les guste este capítulo, ya que últimamente tengo esa inseguridad de autor muy frecuente en los fanfickers y demás xD**

 **Mi Tumblr es: Alexandralabhont, ahí pondré avisos sobre el fanfic que están leyendo, futuros proyectos, respuestas a preguntas, datos curiosos, cosas que se me olvidaron mencionar, blah, blah, blah... Por si quieren seguirme ahí, los seguiré de vuelta.**

 **Por cierto, me gustaría mucho saber de dónde me leen, digo, sólo el país, sería genial ver que tan variandos son mis lectores, eso si quieren ponerlo, claro.**

 **Ahora voy a responder reviews:**

 _ **AdriSato: Pues sí me tardé un poco, pero aquí está el capítulo.**_

 _ **Guest: No eres la(el) unic que espera el beso, tranquilos, ya casi xD**_

 _ **Liz: Gracias por el doble review XD aquí está la conti**_

 _ **Guest**_ _ **: No entendí mucho el review xD pero lo tomaré como que te gustó. Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **AdriSato: Aquí vengo a quitarte la ansiedad xD ojalá te guste este capítulo también**_

 _ **Zakuro Hatsune: Gracias por los consejos y decirme los errores, me haces mejorar y mucho.**_

 _ **Nuria: ¿Con Yue? Hahaha Pues… veremos qué pasa después, ¿Vale?**_

 _ **Guest: Lo continue Lo continue Lo continue Lo continue Lo continue Lo continue Lo continue Lo continue Xd**_

 **Sin más, aquí el capítulo.**

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí._

 _XxxxxxxX_

Habían pasado tres días desde aquel baile y, durante esos días no había visto a Asami para nada, principalmente por el simple hecho de que éstas tomas no incluían a la francesa, sino que eran aquellas escenas en las que la historia giraba en torno al _antiguo amor_. Pero eso no importaba ahora, lo importante para Korra era que finalmente había salido de otra insufrible sesión con el psicólogo.

Korra realmente odiaba asistir a ese despacho de colores cafés y verdes con olor a aromatizante de flores, el Dr. Hébet era un hombrecillo inglés de no más de cuarenta años que la ponía realmente incómoda. Por si eso fuera poco, le molestaba que intentara constantemente meterse en su cabeza. Lo sabía, era un profesional en eso, pero no le daba derecho de querer saber cosas, cosas que sólo Iroh sabía, ni siquiera Aang y mucho menos Yue o las chicas. Tal vez, si fuera tan amable como Asami, pudiera decirle algo más que sólo respuestas vagas... Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Y no es que fuera algo desagradable ni molesto, es que era algo que de inmediato la conducía a otra duda, la cual fue causada por la reacción de Asami después de ese baile en la mascarada...

Korra recordaba haber sentido una paz que no había podido gozar desde que sus padres murieron estando bailando con Asami como lo había hecho esa noche, fue un momento tan especial y único para ella que si alguien más lo hubiese interrumpido ya habría recibido un golpe tan fuerte como la vocalista misma fuera capaz de proporcionarlo. Sin embargo, jamás golpearía a la oji verde, quien de repente se separó de ella, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que algo iba mal y, tras una vaga despedida acompañada de una pobre excusa, salió del lugar más rápido que una llama quemando un listón.

Así que ahí estaba ella, esperando dentro de la horrible recepción ya que el clima estaba del asco (Y debía aguardar ahí hasta ver al honda azul) mientras repasaba mentalmente todo lo que había pasado en ese baile, preguntándose qué había hecho mal, no obstante, el hacerlo no sólo la dejaba más confundida, sino que también la molestaba enormemente; la oji azul comenzaba a sentir un inexplicable deseo de ir y preguntar y/o, en su defecto, disculparse.

Su mente estaba en constante batalla desde hace tres días entre la necesidad de ir a la casa de la actriz y, al mismo tiempo, no querer hacerlo. El tiempo que estuvo con _Madame_ Boucher la convirtió en una chica cerrada, que desviaba todo tema que tuviera que ver con su vida privada en una conversación y que no confiaba en nadie tan rápido, así como tampoco se encariñaba con la gente, le tomó a Aang más de un par de años para ser lo que es para ella ahora y a Yue y a sus amigos varios meses más como para que llegue Asami Sato y en menos de un mes se posicionara en un lugar de tan alta estima para ella. Contándole a Aang su situación, él le había recordado que, en aquellos tiempos, acababa de vivir algo muy horrible y era lógico que fuera tan reservada, pero de todas maneras esto le era muy extraño a la peli café. Es por eso que cuando el honda azul por fin llegó, salió por aquellas dos grandes puertas de cristal, bajó rápidamente las escaleras, atravesó la lluvia corriendo y entró en el auto, sabiendo que el hombre que conducía tenía las órdenes precisas de llevarla a la bodega y no diciendo nada sobre cambiar el rumbo hacia la casa de la peli negra.

Al llegar a su destino, Korra no perdió tiempo después de despedirse del hombre para entrar lo más rápido que pudo a la bodega; una vez hubo atravesado la puerta, se dirigió tranquila hacia el escenario donde estaban los instrumentos y los dueños de estos, sin embargo, antes de siquiera poder irlos a saludar como era debido, se detuvo en seco al reconocer la figura de una ondulada cabellera negra dándole la espalda agachada hablando con Gu en sobre algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar. En cuanto los ojos azules del aún pre-adolescente la enfocaron, su blanca mano se alzó alegremente en un saludo animado. Korra le dirigió una sonrisa amigable, sin embargo, pudo ver como la madre del chico se tensaba sin atreverse a voltear a verla hasta que la misma morena se posicionó a su lado.

—Hola. — Saludo a ambos franceses por igual.

— _Bonjour_. — La saludaron ambos, siendo la voz del joven más animada que la de su madre.

—Hey, Gu en, ¿Listo para comenzar?— Le preguntó la rockera con aquella típica sonrisa traviesa y algo boba que tenía que ofrecer.

—Nací listo. — Fue la respuesta que recibió de parte del mayor de los hermanos Moulian-Sato, acompañada por un pulgar en alto.

—Perfecto. — Dijo animada la oji zafiro mientras despeinaba el cabello negro de Gu en más de lo que ya estaba en un gesto de cariño. De reojo, pudo ver como Zuko le hacía señas de que se iba a practicar y otras más que, debido al tiempo juntos, Korra entendió a la perfección. — Me parece que ya te dijeron que tendrás que sustituir a Zuko por un rato en un ensayo oficial antes de iniciar con los covers. — Al ver la expresión de felicidad en la cara del peli negro, la morena no pudo hacer más que reír. Un _ensayo_ _oficial_ era un término que los _Black Tears in the Heart_ usaban para llamar a los ensayos que trataban únicamente sobre la gira, lo que quería decir que Gu en sería el primero de todos sus fans en saber la lista de canciones que iban a tocar así como si iban a agregar alguna canción sorpresa o dúo inesperado. Para cualquier fan de la banda, eso era oro puro, ya que ellos suelen ser muchas cosas, pero nunca predecibles. Nunca sabías qué iban a tocar exactamente.

— ¡¿Es en serio?!— Exclamó cerrando los puños emocionado.

—Muy en serio. — Dijo la morena oji azul, disfrutando de la reacción del Moulian-Sato.—Los solos de Zuko es este próximo disco van a ser casi imposibles, pero no podemos dejar de practicar, ¿O sí?

— ¡Claro que no!— Replicó rápidamente.

—Exacto. — Le dijo satisfecha por tal respuesta, pero ansiosa a la vez por darle la buena noticia a uno de sus mayores fans. —Por cierto, dice Zuko que puedes ocupar aquella.— Mejor sabor de boca no le pudo dar el señalar una guitarra negra con acabados en llamas plateadas y demás detalles de los que Zuko sabe mucho más y de los que, a veces, no paraba de hablar. Detalles que, de seguro (A juzgar por su cara al verla), Gu en sabía.

— _Bon Dieu!_ ¡Es la _Flama Negra_!— Sí, los conocía. Korra ni siquiera sabía que esa guitarra tenía nombre. De hecho, sólo sabía una cosa de ella.

—S-sí, la utilizó en...

— ¡En su primer video musical!— Exclamó clavando sus ojos azul hielo en los zafiro de Korra extasiado. —¡Esto es jodidamente asombroso!

—¡Gu en!, ¡Esa boca!— Fue la primera intervención de Asami, quien sólo observaba todo antes de aquello.

— _Désolé, mère_.— Se disculpó apenado por el hecho de que su madre lo regañara frente a sus ídolos.

—Bueno, ve a conectarla.— Le indicó Korra, entendiendo lo que podría sentir el pre-adolescente. Al recordar el tema de la guitarra, el semblante de Gu en cambió nuevamente a la sonrisa entusiasmada de antes.

—¡Claro!— Fue lo último que salió de los labios del pequeño francés antes de salir corriendo rumbo al instrumento, dejando solas a Korra y Asami.

La rockera tenía ganas de hablarle, pero su reacción anterior cuando ella entró también la confundió bastante y ahora no sabía realmente cómo actuar, era por eso que el silencio entre ambas era casi total.

—Espero no causarles muchos problemas.— Fue lo primero que se dijo entre ambas, Korra agradeció que haya sido la misma Asami quien comenzó.

—¡Oh, no! Al contrario— Se apresuró a decir la oji azul.— , no sé qué haríamos sin Gu en echándonos la mano...— Después de ese comentario, ambas contemplaron al mencionado, quien tocaba notas varias y precisas formando un muy buen solo que llamó la atención de todos ahí.—¿Cómo has estado?— Se animó a preguntarle.

— _Bon_...— Parecía que el silencio iba a ser el mal tercio ese día.— Me sorprendió no verte aquí desde un inicio.— La mirada verde de la actriz se posó en la peli café, como si esperara una respuesta. Korra se rascó la nuca y evitó mirarla a los ojos.

—Eh... Sí, es sólo que...— Le daba vergüenza decirlo y aún más a la francesa, pero sabía que, de todas formas, Asami lograría saber la verdad de una forma u otra.— Debo tomar terapia y eso...— Quiso restarle importancia con una risita nerviosa.

—¿Terapia?— Nuevo intento de Asami por conectar su mirada, nuevo intento frustrado por Korra.

—Sí, nada importante.— O, al menos, no para ella, quien seguía sin ver muchas esperanzas en esto.

—Ya veo...— Aquello sonó para la rockera como un suspiro de rendición.— _Bon_... Será mejor que me vaya.

—Sí, sí, claro... Cuídate.

— _Au revoir_ , Korra.— Un fugaz beso en la mejilla de la vocalista y Asami partió no sin antes despedirse también de los demás.

Por cada paso que la actriz de negros cabellos daba hacia la salida, más la ansiedad de Korra crecía. Nuevamente el debate interno comenzó entre dejarla ir o evitar que cruzara aquella puerta antes de tener la conversación que aclararía sus dudas. Suerte para ella que ésta ocasión fue de esas raras veces donde el cuerpo es mucho más rápido que la razón, por lo que, antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba corriendo tras Asami.

—¡Hey!— La llamó, dándole alcance en el pasillo que conducía a la puerta de la calle.

—Korra, ¿Sucede algo?— Le preguntó con sus cejas fruncidas en confusión.

—Sí... No... ¡No lo sé!... Es lo que quisiera saber.— Balbuceó Korra.

— _Pardon?_

—Hace tres días.— Le dijo la vocalista, acortando la distancia entre ellas con pasos lentos.

—No entiendo.

—Hace tres días, te fuiste... Estábamos bailando y-y te fuiste...— La miró a los ojos preocupada.— ¿Qué hice?

—Korra...— Susurró Asami, mezclando ternura y sorpresa en su tono de voz.

—¿Dije algo malo o tal vez hice algo que te ofendió? Sea lo que sea... Lo lamento, no fue mi intención.— Habló mientras gesticulaba con las manos nerviosamente, pero siendo totalmente honesta con lo que decía.

—¿Por qué estás asumiendo que tienes la culpa?— Decir que aquella pregunta que le hizo la oji verde no la confundió sería erróneo. Parpadeó sorprendida.

—No lo sé — Confesó.— , siento que fue mi culpa.

—No lo fue.— Asami aseguró mientras colocaba una mano en el brazo de la vocalista para confirmarlo.

—¿Ah, no?— Se rascó la mejilla confundida.

—No.— Le respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

—¿Entonces por qué te fuiste así?— No lo iba a olvidar tan fácilmente.

—Es que yo... Bueno...— Esa indecisión y nerviosismo no era nada propio de la francesa, lo que hizo pensar a Korra que, sea lo que sea, no era algo de lo que la mayor gustara de hablar.

—Está bien, si quieres no me digas. Sólo quiero saber que estamos bien.

—Lo estamos. — Le aseguró.

—Uff...— Exclamó mientras se limpiaba gotas de sudor inexistentes de la frente, haciendo reír a Asami. —Es un alivio.

—Si tú lo dices.— Cedió la oji verde entre risas.—Debo marcharme ahora.—Dijo mientras doblaba el brazo para ver su reloj de pulsera.

—¿No te quedas al ensayo? — Quiso saber la rockera.

—Me encantaría, pero no puedo. Tengo una entrevista en 3 horas, pero debo llegar dos horas antes para arreglar vestuario y maquillaje.— Le dijo, pintando una mueca de resignación en su rostro.

—Ya veo...— Korra hizo su mejor esfuerzo por evitar sonar decepcionada.— Me hubiera gustado que te quedaras... ¡Debes ver a Gu en sobre el escenario, es fantástico!— Se apresuró a agregar, sintiéndose inusualmente nerviosa por la pequeña confesión que se le escapó.

—Apuesto que lo es.— Por el tono que usó, la morena supo que Asami de verdad quería quedarse a ver a su hijo en un ensayo.— Espero poder la próxima vez.

—De acuerdo.— Suspiró Korra.—Suerte en la entrevista.— Le deseó mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera.

— _Merci. Au revoir_ , Korra.— Esta vez, Asami se tomó su tiempo para darle un sentido y cálido beso en ambas mejillas sonrosadas de Korra, quien sonrió como boba sin darse cuenta siquiera de ello.

— _Bye_...— Fue lo que alcanzó a decir volviendo a verla alejarse, pero esta vez estando mil veces más relajada por haber aclarado las cosas. Con ánimo renovado, regresó a la bodega con ganas de lucirse en este ensayo junto con todos sus amigos, entre ellos, Gu en.

XxxX

Aunque el ensayo que tuvieron no fue espectacular como solían serlo, definitivamente había un cambio positivo en el desempeño de Korra en comparación a cómo habían estado siendo desde que estaban en París, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes salvo por Gu en. El oji azul había estado sustituyendo a Zuko (Quien ya había dominado la mitad de los solos) por el espacio de poco más dos horas antes de por fin terminar.

Después de haberse dedicado bastante tiempo en la música, decidieron ir a comer hamburguesas a un local que Gu en recomendaba con adhesión; para pasar desapercibidos, decidieron ir disfrazados de personas _random_ y así tener un almuerzo tranquilo como los que últimamente sólo gozaban cuando pedían comida a domicilio.

Aunque Korra podía oír claramente como sus amigos y compañeros de banda reían y hablaban animadamente, ella no aportaba nada ni se unía a aquella conversación, ella no disfrutaba su hamburguesa con papas, ella no estaba tranquila, ¿La razón? Estaba muy ocupada vigilando todas las entradas del local así como cada persona que las atravesaba; ese miedo la dominaba por completo y le impedía siquiera darle un sorbo a su bebida. Suerte para ella que Kuvira y Katara se dieron cuenta, por lo que mientras la primera los apresuraba poniendo como excusa las grabaciones del video, la otra se acercaba a Korra y trataba de relajarla.

—Todo está bien, Korra.— Le susurraba la tecladista al oído.— Cierra los ojos, piensa en un lugar que te traiga paz, donde te sientas segura.— Aún temblado ligeramente y con la respiración agitada, la morena del cabello corto decidió obedecer a su amiga, aferrándose a ella cual hombre al agua a un salvavidas.—Respira: Uno... Dos... Uno... Dos...

Mientras trataba de regular la respiración como Katara le indicaba, la mente de la oji azul trataba de recordar un lugar en el que se sentía segura o en calma... De inmediato, la imagen mental del hermoso jardín de la casa de Aang se hizo presente. Con su hermoso pasto verde, sus flores violetas y de otros colores, su pequeño y claro estanque con peces blancos y negros. Sus árboles de fruta, en los que solía treparse y observar el paisaje junto con Yue mientras comían de ellos... Recordó cuando Aang y ella se daban el tiempo de cuidar aquel jardín, siendo algo que, para su alma atemorizada, era el momento favorito de su día...

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de ella misma, esa imagen tan maravillosa fue rápidamente remplazada por aquel balcón iluminado por la Luna, la música de _Bread_ y Asami Sato entre sus brazos, mientras se mecían dulcemente al compás de aquella hermosa melodía. Abrió los ojos de golpe, extrañada por semejante visión tan clara que le dio su mismo cerebro.

—¿Todo bien, Korra?— Le preguntó Katara, siendo consciente de la reacción de su amiga.

—Sí, sí... Ya estoy mejor, muchas gracias.— Anunció separándose del abrazo que compartían y dándole una sonrisa que aunque sincera, hizo dudar un poco a la de cabellos largos y cafés.

—De acuerdo...— Se rindió, aunque mostrando con su voz que no estaba del todo convencida.

—Es hora de irnos.— Anunció Kuvira con seriedad, mientras juntaba la basura que los envoltorios de las hamburguesas y las papas de todos dejaron, salvo los de Korra, que seguían intactos.— Recuerden que debemos dejar a Gu en a su casa.— Y con esto, todos comenzaron a levantarse y cargar las bandejas de comida para llevarlas a los contenedores, aunque claro, lo hicieron sin dejar de lado su amena platica de hace unos momentos.

Todos subieron a la furgoneta negra de siempre e hicieron su camino rumbo a la casa de Gu en mientras se iban quitando los bigotes falsos, pelucas y demás cosas que usaron para no ser reconocidos. En menos de una hora, llegaron a su destino, bajando todos para despedir al chico.

—Te luciste en el ensayo de hoy.— Halagó Zuko cruzándose de brazos y con una sonrisa de lado.— Creo que tienes mucho potencial.

—¡ _Merci_ , significa mucho!— Le respondió Gu en con las mejillas color rosa.

—Muchas gracias por la ayuda, Gu en.— La mano de Katara se posó en el hombro del chico antes de darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla al ahora colorado muchacho.

—Sí, te debemos una.— Añadió Bolin con su pulgar en alto.

—Creo que les tomaré la palabra.— Habló Gu en un tanto más seguro que hace unos segundos.— Hay un proyecto musical que he querido hacer desde hace un tiempo y me gustaría mucho que pudieran ser parte de él.

—Cuenta con ello.— Dijo Mako, acomodándose su tan característica bufanda roja.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, ya oíste a Bo. Te debemos una.— Korra le dio un golpecito en el hombro al oji azul... Bueno, golpecito para ella, porque al mayor de los Moulian-Sato sí le dolió.

—Auch...— Exclamó mientras se sobaba el área antes de soltarse a reír junto con los demás.

Después de eso y sin perder más tiempo, se despidieron del chico y subieron de vuelta al vehículo que los llevarían a _Montparnasse_ , el lugar a donde irían a grabar esta vez.

XxxX

Era sábado. 36 días desde que anunciaron que se iban a quedar un mes en aquella reunión en la que descubrió que 'Sami era nada más y nada menos que Asami Sato, un ícono contemporáneo en la actuación francesa; sin embargo, eso no era lo relevante...

Lo relevante es que Korra, después de todo ese tiempo, se sentía al borde de la locura.

Las sesiones con el Dr. Hébet, tal y como lo sospechaba desde un inicio, no ayudaban en nada. El hombre sólo se limitaba a decirle que debía hablar sobre su pasado y, en caso de negarse, siempre saltaba a conclusiones raras que sólo su mente de psicólogo chiflado podía entender.

Ya ni siquiera podía dormir, tenía suerte si llegaba a hacerlo dos o tres horas como máximo, eso hacía que las ojeras fueran más difíciles de ocultar y que las grabaciones, ya en las rectas finales ahí en París, fueran una tortura tanto por cansancio como por su problema de paranoia. Korra maldecía todos los eventos sociales a los que se veía obligada a asistir y el maldito clima de mierda, ya que ambos los retrasaban bastante.

Los ensayos de música ya se hacían sin ella, ya que preferían que descansara, pero eso obviamente no era posible. Si no se había vuelto loca ya, era porque tenía a sus amigos con ella, porque Aang la llamaba constantemente y, sobre todo, porque Asami estaba a su lado.

La francesa era completamente consciente de lo que le sucedía, aun sin saber por qué; tampoco hacía preguntas, sólo se limitaba a estar ahí cada vez que tenían tomas para detener las grabaciones y darle a Korra un respiro o un abrazo, si es que eso era lo que se requería. Y es que la vocalista se había dado cuenta de que había algo en Asami que la relajaba, el olor a jazmín de su cabello, la forma en que introducía sus blancos dedos entre sus cabellos mientras su cabeza reposaba en ese cálido y suave pecho que subía y bajaban con la respiración de la actriz, aquella canción que tarareaba para calmarla... Todo eso relajaría a cualquiera, tanto así que Korra quedó dormida en más de una ocasión entre los brazos de la Sato. Incluso fuera del set de grabación o cuando estaban separadas, aquella hermosa mujer de labios carmín la llamaba seguido para ver cómo se encontraba y platicar un rato con la oji azul de diferentes cosas para distraerla. Poco a poco, Asami Sato se estaba convirtiendo en alguien necesario para Korra Wyght, pero ésta siempre prefería llamarla de último recurso o no hacerlo, no quería molestarla con sus traumas patéticos.

Ese día, Korra había salido de otra horrenda y desastrosa sesión, ni siquiera terminó la hora, simplemente estaba tan cansada de esa mierda que salió de ahí, dejando al hombre diciéndole sus teorías a la pared. Si hubiera tenido la energía, en ese momento estuviera resoplando y golpeando tantas cosas como pudiera del puro enojo, pero no lo hizo. Se sentía asustada, molesta, incomprendida incluso, arrastraba los pies rumbo a la sala de espera con porte lánguido, pero alerta. Sus sentidos advirtieron el sonido de alguien saliendo por una puerta, rápidamente, giró para ver de dónde había venido aquel ruido con los ojos abiertos con expectación y temor, el cual se disipó al ver que era la recepcionista del Dr. Hébet saliendo del baño. No tenía las ganas de quedarse por más tiempo, tomó su chaqueta gruesa que el propio Bolin le había regalado, se puso la bufanda negra que traía y, sin esperar al honda azul, salió del edifico sin importarle que estuviera casi diluviando afuera.

Korra agradeció a todos los patos el horrible clima al que se estaba enfrentando. Llovía a mares, el viento amenazaba con llevarte volando si te atrevías a caminar con paraguas y los truenos que sonaban asustaban a cualquiera, pero no a la vocalista, quien sólo estaba consciente de algo: Las calles parisinas estaban completamente vacías...

Bueno, había autos pasando de vez en vez, levantando con ellos una enorme ola de agua que mojaba más a la rockera en cada oportunidad, los establecimientos estaban abiertos y había bastante gente dentro de ellos, pero no en la calle. _Madame_ Boucher nunca se atrevería a tocarla con un clima así estado ella afuera, enfrentándolo. En las noticias se había advertido de esto, se había aconsejado que no saliera a menos que fuera necesario y, que si lo hacía, debería hacerlo en auto y con sumo cuidado, es por eso que todos miraban impresionados a Korra, quien parecía ser la única demente para salir en un clima así sin mucha protección más que la ya dicha a caminar y más aún si lo hacía sin rumbo fijo como la morena creía que estaba haciendo.

La excusa de _estaba tan pensativa que no me di cuenta_ era una total tontería para la oji azul, pero esta vez fue así como pasó. Estaba por completo hecha una sopa, tenía un frío de los mil demonios que calaba hasta en los huesos, el aire y la lluvia le impedía ver bien su rumbo y estaba realmente hecha un lío mental. Fue por eso que no supo cómo ni cuándo fue que había conseguido llegar a aquella familiar reja de metal negro que daba entrada a la mini mansión Moulian-Sato.

Le tomó varios momentos parada justo afuera de ella el darse cuenta en dónde estaba y se sorprendió aún más al comprender que los guardias de seguridad le habían dejado pasar sin trabas. Fuera como fuera, estar ahí era un error.

—¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí, idiota?!— Rugió molesta con su persona.— ¡Eres una tonta!, ¡Tienes suerte de que 'Sami no se haya dado cuenta!, ¡Lárgate de aquí antes de que te vea!— Cumpliendo dicha orden suya, se dio media vuelta para regresar por donde vino e ir al hotel mientras murmuraba improperios para ella cuando una voz fuerte surgió entre tanto trueno y golpeteo de lluvia.

—¡¿Korra?!— Sí, ya la había visto.

—Mierda...— Masculló para sí misma antes de enfrentar a aquella hermosa francesa que la observaba con el ceño fruncido por la incredulidad.—Hola, 'Sami.— Saludó elevando su voz para hacerse escuchar.

— _Oh, mon Dieu, chéri!,_ ¡¿Qué haces afuera?!

—¿La verdad? No tengo idea...— Se encogió de hombros.— Ya me iba de todos modos.— Hizo en intento por irse, pero Asami la detuvo.

— _N'y pense même pas!—_ Exclamó casi con indignación.— ¡Ven aquí ahora!— Ordenó autoritaria con una de sus manos sobre su cintura y con la otra apuntando el suelo donde estaba parada. Ni Asami se salvaba de la típica pose de madre enojada.

—No, de verdad. Mejor me voy.— Volvió a hacer el intento, mientras señalaba con su dedo pulgar sobre su hombro.

—¡Korra Wyght Monreal!, ¡Ven aquí en este mismo instante y no me obligues a ir por ti!— No supo que fue lo que la hizo obedecer, si fue la idea de que Asami se empapara o la forma tan firme y atemorizante en que dijo su nombre completo, lo que sí sabía, era que estaba a punto de recibir un regaño.

—¡Ok, ok..! Cielos...— Levantó las manos en señal de rendición antes de bajarlas para abrir la rendija y caminar hacia una seria actriz, que no despegaba sus verdes ojos de ella, con la cabeza gacha.

Escurriendo agua de pies a cabeza, esa era la traza de Korra al entrar a la limpia casa de Asami. En cuanto ésta cerró la puerta, lo que pensó la vocalista que pasaría, pasó.

—¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando al salir en un clima así a la calle?!, ¡¿Eh?!— La mirada oji azul permaneció pegada al piso, sin mirar ni una sola vez a la enojada francesa. No se sentía muy estoica en ese momento.—¡¿Qué pasaría si te enfermas, Korra?!, ¡Recuerda que tú eres la voz principal de tu grupo!

—Eso lo sé.— Murmuró.

—¿Y entonces?— Al menos ya no le gritó, pero su voz aún era fuerte.

—No lo sé, no pienso en mucho luego de salir de terapia.— Lo que sea que iba a decir Asami, murió en su garganta. La morena temblorosa no supo si era porque comprendía el desasosiego que sentía o porque se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena discutir con ella, pero nuevamente la voz de Asami volvió a ser dulce.

—Ve al baño y espérame ahí, ¿De acuerdo?— La tomó de la barbilla y levantó su moreno rostro, aun a pesar de que Korra le esquivó la mirada.

—No, voy a mojar tu cas...— Replicó, o al menos lo intentó, ya que la mirada severa de aquellos ojos verdes la hizo guardar silencio de golpe, tragar saliva y caminar directo al baño.

Era un baño que ya conocía: sencillo, con un toilet, un lavamanos y una ducha, en azulejos color negro con blanco. La regadera estaba ahí sin ninguna clase de cortina o algo; estaba pensando en la vergüenza que sería para ella bañarse en una así cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

—¿Korra?— La voz con acento francés no tan marcado se escuchaba dudosa, como si la rockera no hubiera dejado un rastro de agua que indicara que, efectivamente, estaba ahí.

—Dime.— Respondió la oji azul.

—Abre la puerta, por favor.— En cuanto lo hizo, el brazo blanco de la actriz se asomó con la mano sujetando una toalla blanca y ropa limpia que Korra tomó.— Toma un baño antes de vestirte, iré a preparar algunas cosas.

—Pero, 'Sami...— Las mejillas de Korra se incendiaron mientras su mirada se posaba en aquella ducha, pero la peli negra no la dejó continuar.

—Vas a pescar un resfrío si no te bañas, así que más vale que lo hagas. Si no lo haces, lo sabré y tendré que bañarte yo misma.— Si de por sí ya estaba roja, Korra se volvió la envidia de los tomates maduros ante aquella amenaza. Pudo escuchar los pasos alejarse y fue hasta entonces cuando dejó la ropa en la tapa del toilet y, sintiéndose insegura, se quitó la ropa para iniciar a bañarse.

Diez minutos después, Asami regresó para llevarse la ropa mojada que Korra misma le dio antes de volver a irse. Comenzó secandose el cuerpo y luego se puso el pantalón de franela negra, la playera de tirantes blanca y agradeció que la oji jade le hubiera puesto una sudadera roja ya que, de otro modo, se le vería la espalda y no quería eso. Cuando salió, encontró los objetos que llevaba con ella (Tarjeta de la habitación del hotel, cartera, celular y audífonos) milagrosamente secos, cosa que agradeció bastante.

—¡¿'Sami?!— Llamó Korra recogiendo sus cosas y poniéndolas en las bolsas de la sudadera.

—¡Voy en un minuto!— Respondió ésta desde algún lugar de la casa.—¡Ponte cómoda!— La oji azul afirmó con la cabeza aun a pesar de saber que la actriz no la estaba viendo y se dirigió a la sala donde siempre toman té las veces que podía quedarse a cenar. Cuando estuvo ahí, tomó su celular y comenzó a revisar Twitter, eso quería decir que comenzó a responder tweets a sus fans. Uno en particular le llamó la atención, ya que tenía un video que le pedían que viera. Sin nada que perder, le dio _tap_ al _link_ del video, el cual la mando a Youtube.

Cuando comenzó a verlo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Era un video homenaje a ella, en el que usaban videos de entrevistas, conciertos, videos musicales y demás con una canción en el fondo de Lady Gaga. Cuando acabó, no dudo en escribirle un comentario diciendo lo mucho que le gustó y que parece que de verdad ese fan era su _paparazzi_. Presionó el botón y sonrió satisfecha, fue en ese momento en que se percató que, en videos sugeridos, había uno que le llamaba la atención. No sólo por el título, sino porque su imagen eran los ojos verdes de Asami con una mirada que irradiaba sensualidad. Así que, mirando que nadie viniera, le dio _play_ al video _Rouge/ Escena del baile - Juliette Rouge - Asami Sato._

 _El video comenzó con un pequeño escenario de madera, casi al ras del suelo, estaba levemente iluminado, contribuyendo a un ambiente misterioso y exótico. Había una tela transparente actuando como telón y, tras él, la figura de una mujer, imponiéndose como una sombra._

 _Frente al escenario había lo que parecía ser un hombre sacado de "Las Mil y una noches", era bastante atractivo y tenía los bigotes típicos de su nación, bebía vino cómodamente recostado en un montón de cojines de seda con colores varios; mientras acariciaba su barba, no despegaba los ojos de la silueta frente a él, bastante interesado en lo que iba a acontecer._

 _La música comienza a sonar, con un ritmo lento y misterioso, con un cántico en árabe de una mujer; la figura de la bailarina comienza a moverse en tanto la tela que mantiene en anonimato todo de ella comienza a subir._

 _Lo primero que enfocan de aquella mujer son sus blancas y sensuales piernas, luego aquellas caderas que se movían hipnóticas al ritmo de la melodía, cubiertas, empero, con una falda pequeña del color del rubí, siguió subiendo hasta dar con un fajín dorado como entrada a un fabuloso y delineado vientre, que bailaba también al ritmo que las caderas marcaban. Siguieron subiendo hasta dar con un par de redondos y agraciados pechos cubiertos por un sexy sujetador, finalizando con subir hasta mostrar el rostro de Asami Sato cubierto por una fina tela roja que le tapaba media cara, pero que dejaba ver esa embrujante mirada._

 _El sujeto había detenido todo movimiento, claramente atrapado por la tentadora visión frente a él, habiendo caído en el hechizo de aquella belleza de largos y ondulados cabellos negros, mirando atento cualquier movimiento que aquella mujer realizaba._

 _Su baile comenzó siendo inocente, no pasando de ser movimientos atrapantes de caderas y brazos, pero poco a poco la intensidad de aquella danza comenzaba a subir, llegando a ser uno de los bailes más sensuales jamás registrados en la pantalla grande..._

Durante toda la duración del video, Korra estaba cada vez más atrapada, sus ojos azules se habían abierto tan grandes como eran y, aunque no tan notable a simple vista, se habían oscurecido, dilatados como nunca lo habían estado. Su respiración era entrecortada, era un milagro que no se haya olvidado de hacerlo. Sus mejillas brillaban de un color carmín sorprendente para ser morena. Su corazón bombeaba sangre a mil por hora, sin descanso alguno en ningún momento. Por si fuera poco, la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba, si no se quitaba la sudadera era porque seguía embelesada en aquellos mágicos movimientos de su amiga, estaba incluso sudando ligeramente, aunque bien podrían ser también gotas de su cabello mojado.

En el exacto momento en que el video terminó, Asami hizo su acto de aparición con una playera de tirantes pegada a su cuerpo y un modesto short rojo de licra, llamando la atención de su joven invitada, quien seguía en un estado de limerencia completamente nuevo para ella.

Si Korra hubiera estado en sus cabales, tal vez se hubiera puesto en el lugar de Asami. Tal vez hubiera sabido que su amiga podría estar viéndola como una chica que acaba de estar bajo una tormenta, la cual parecía sudar, con la cara completamente roja, la respiración agitada, mirada perdida y expresión idiotizada; conclusión: Se está enfermando.

Lo que la vocalista sí supo, fue que la francesa comenzó a caminar hacia ella, se inclinó para quedar cara a cara y acariciar suavemente el rostro de la vocalista.

—Estás que ardes.— Fue lo primero que salió de aquellos rojizos labios.

—No tanto como tú.— Respondió aún idiotizada la rockera.

— ¿Qué?— El susurro confundido de Asami fue lo que trajo de vuelta de su letargo a Korra, quien al procesar lo sucedido y lo que había dicho, quería que la tierra la tragase.

— ¿Qué?— Quiso hacerse la desentendida. La actriz la observó extrañada unos momentos antes de contestar.

—Decía que creo que tienes temperatura. — Idiota.

— ¡Oh!... Y-yo...— Desvió su mirada verdaderamente apenada mientras se rascaba el cuello nerviosa. —No-no lo creo...— Comenzó de pronto a querer salir de aquel cuarto y poder aclarar sus ideas, por lo que una excusa rápida (y en parte cierta) le llegó a su mente.— Disculpa, 'Sami... ¿Podría tener un vaso con agua?

—Claro, sólo déjame...— Hizo en ademán de ir a la cocina, pero Korra la detuvo.

—¿Podría ir yo por él?— Pidió.

—Oh, claro... Puedo aprovechar y llamar a _Monsieur_ Roku y así avisarle que estás aquí, porque puedo apostar que no le dijiste, ¿O me equivoco?— La sonrisa enorme que mostraba los dientes de Korra evidenció que lo dicho por Asami era cierto.— Nunca cambias...— Se lamentó.— Ya sabes dónde está.— La morena asintió antes de comenzar a alejarse hacia la cocina.

—"No debí ver ese video..."— Se reprendía la rockera.— "¿Ahora cómo veré a 'Sami a la cara sin recordar cómo se movía? ¡Rayos! Sí que sabe usar sus caderas..."— Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.—"¡Aggghh!, ¡Deja de pensar en ello!"

No tardó demasiado en llegar a la puerta que daba a la cocina, la cual atravesó sin ninguna clase de dificultad, empero, no la encontró vacía.

Ahí estaba la pequeña Azumi, con un vestidito color azul, sus ondulados cabellos rubios cayéndole sobre sus hombros y espalda mientras daba tiernos saltitos para alcanzar una jarra de vidrio con galletas con chispas de chocolate. Aquella vista era la cosa más tierna que jamás se topó.

—¿Qué haces, Azumi?— Preguntó llamando la atención de la pequeña rubia, quien la miró por unos segundos antes de sonreírle.—¿Necesitas algo?— Mientras Korra se acercaba, Azumi la miraba con sus ojitos verdes, grandes y tiernos mientras se mordía el pulgar. En cuanto la vocalista de tez morena se paró a su lado, la pequeña frunció el ceño pensativa, mientras movía su boquita, preparándose para decir algo.

—Ga... Galleta...— Le dijo al fin, con un acento francés muy marcado y con pronunciación graciosa. La rockera comenzó a reír por la ternura.

—¿Quieres una galleta?— Preguntó de todos modos mientras señalaba el jarrón. Azumi afirmó con la cabeza levemente mientras le mostraba una sonrisa. A Korra nada le costó el hacerse con el recipiente, abrirlo y tomar una de las más grandes galletas y entregársela a la pequeña, quien miró el postre con una sonrisa satisfecha antes de clavar esos ojitos verdes tan parecidos a los de Asami en la morena y comenzar a hacerle señas con su manita de que se agachara.—¿Necesitas algo más?— Quiso saber mientras se inclinaba sobre una rodilla para quedar más o menos a la altura de la más pequeña de los hermanos. De pronto, aquellos pálidos y pequeños bracitos abrazaron su cuello y un pequeño besito fue plantado en sus dos mejillas antes de que la niña se fuera muy feliz dando saltitos con su galleta en la mano. Si de por sí ya quería a la niña, se acababa de robar su corazón.

Después de un rato, tomó un vaso del estante en donde Asami los guardaba y comenzó a servirse agua, pensando en una y mil cosas diferentes pero teniendo el mismo tema en común: Asami.

Porque por más que quisiera, por más que se reprendiera, por más que eso fuera incorrecto, simplemente había quedado imposibilitada de alejar de su mente a esa francesa y lo peor es que no sabía el por qué. No encontraba ninguna respuesta coherente además del hecho de que aquella actriz se había vuelto uno de sus más pilares más necesarios al menos aquí en París. Tal vez en Ciudad República sea distinto... Sí... Tal vez dejaría de sentir toda esta confusión cuando estén ambas en su adorada ciudad...

Pensando en esto se encontraba cuando se escuchó la voz de su pre-adolescente amigo afuera de la cocina.

— _Mère, pourquoi avez-vous donné deux biscuits à Azumi?!—_ La puerta de la cocina se abrió casi de forma abrupta para dar paso al enojado hijo mayor de su amiga, quien cambió su gesto cuando se dio cuenta de que era ella y no Asami.—Oh, Korra.— Saludó él alegre.

—Hey, Gu en.— Hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza para devolver el saludo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó el oji azul mientras tomaba asiento sobre la isleta con un salto.

—Pues ya sabes... El viento me trajo.— Quiso bromear, aunque no estando segura si aquello catalogaba como mentira, después de todo parecía realmente que fue el viento quien la condujo hasta aquí. —A propósito, no nos contaste bien sobre tu proyecto.— Señaló dando el primer sorbo a su vaso.

—¡Oh! Es bastante simple.— Comenzó. — Planeaba hacer una especie de _Mash-up_ pero con diferentes covers de canciones de antaño.

—¿Como cuáles?— Quiso saber la película café.

—Ahorita sólo tengo contempladas tres: _Owner of a lonely heart_ de _Yes_ , _Paint it black_ y una de mis favoritas: _Wicked_ _Game HIM version_. — Terminó el chico.

—¿Y ya sabes cómo mezclarlas?— Volvió a preguntar Korra, quien comenzaba a interesarse en el proyecto.

— _Oui_ , ya tengo todo planeado. Sólo me faltaría que me ayudaran a grabarlas, ¿Qué dices?— La cara de Gu en era en mucho parecida a la de un niño pidiéndole a ese Santa del supermercado algún juguete que ha deseado desde que lo vio en televisión o en algún escaparate. La oji zafiro simplemente no pudo negarse y menos aun sabiendo que desde hace tiempo que ella misma quería grabar esas canciones y no encontraba una excusa.

—Suena interesante. — Admitió.—Vale, cuenta conmigo. Se lo haré saber a los chicos mañana por la mañana.

— _Merci beaucoup_ , Korra!— Exclamó con emoción en la voz y en los ojos Gu en, estado a punto de lanzarse a abrazar a una de sus ídolos, sólo detenido por el mensaje entre líneas de la morena.—Aguarda, ¿Mañana por la mañana?— Miró la lluvia azotando ferozmente contra la ventana y lo comprendió mejor. —¿Te quedarás a dormir?

—Eso supongo.— Dijo Korra encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Eso es fantástico! Podremos comenzar hoy con los ensayos... ¡Podría enseñarte el equipo que usaría para la mezcla!— Se llevó las manos a su cabeza en una expresión de alegría.— ¡Podriamos comenzar a trabajar en acordes y adaptaciones!, ¡Incluso podemos...!

—Ponerse la pijama e irse a lavar los dientes.— En cuanto la voz de la matriarca de la casa se escuchó y su imagen atravesó la puerta, su hijo mayor dio un salto apresurado por bajarse de la isleta.— Ahora, sí nos disculpas, Korra y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.— Todo esto fue dicho con una mezcla de voz entre autoritaria y dulce, viniendo en conjunto perfecto con una ligera sonrisa que le dedicó al oji hielo.

— _D'accord, mére.—_ Gu en caminó hacia Korra para luego chocar los puños con ella.— Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Gu en.— Se despidió ella para luego ver como el mismo chico de trece años que aparentaba ser rudo frente a ella y los de la banda le daba un beso en la mejilla de su madre con cariño antes de retirarse. Aquello sólo confirmó sus sospechas: Ambos Moulian-Sato tenían una de las mejores madres del mundo. Una vez se quedaron solas, Korra se bebió su agua de golpe antes de hablar.

—¿De qué es esa charla pendiente, 'Sami?— El semblante que la actriz proyectaba cambió de serenidad a preocupación en sólo un parpadeo.

—Es sobre ti.— Le respondió después de lanzar un suspiro.— Quiero hablar de lo que sientes, de la razón por la que has estado en estas condiciones durante todo el tiempo que tienes aquí.— Decir que no se lo veía venir sería una mentira. De hecho, se había sorprendido de que todo este tiempo, Asami no haya preguntado nada, no haya indagado con nadie y aún así haya seguido prestando su apoyo para con ella.

De alguna manera se lo merecía, se había ganado el preguntar y recibir una respuesta. No como el idiota Dr. Hébet, al cual ya jamás va a volver a ver.

—De acuerdo.— Accedió.— Hablaremos sobre eso.— Asami asintió con seguridad.

—En ese caso, dejame preparar algo de té, para amenizar esto.— Aunque Korra no lo hubiera dicho, agradeció bastante aquella idea.

—Si no es mucha molestia... Sólo me dejan tomar té endulzado con miel últimamente. — La respuesta que obtuvo de Asami fue un pequeño guiño de ojo que sonrojó a la chica que, de por sí, continuaba pensando en el vídeo.

—No te preocupes por ello.— Le dijo la francesa.— Puedes adelantarte a la sala Este. Ponte cómoda ahí mientras me esperas, ¿De acuerdo?— La morena asintió con la cabeza y de inmediato comenzó a hacer su camino a la dichosa sala con la otra chimenea.

La famosa Sala Este era, como que había ya dicho, la otra sala que tenía la mini-mansión de Asami, sin embargo, esta era la primera vez que Korra iba allá, usualmente estaban en la cocina o en la sala contraria y eso si se le permitía quedarse una hora extra, de todos modos, no fue difícil para ella dar con el lugar.

A diferencia de la anterior sala, ésta era de color café oscuro, con sillones color caqui y muebles entintados. Sobre la chimenea, la oji zafiro apreció varios marcos de madera con detalles realmente exquisitos que alojaban varias fotografías de la familia Moulian-Sato completa; incluyendo a Daniel... Darien... Darren... Cómo se llame.

Sin embargo, lo que llamó más su atención, fue el cuadro pintado de una muy hermosa peli negra con mirada amable, cabello recogido y dos rebeldes mechones ondulados cayendo a ambos lados de su cara. Tal vez sea el hecho de que aquella mujer se parecía horrores a Asami, pero tenía ese vago sentimiento de familiaridad que llega cuando crees haber visto a alguien en algún lugar completamente diferente en algún momento dado de tu vida.

—Es mi madre.— Pese a haber escuchado la voz de la hermosa francesa de labios carmín tras ella, no apartó la mirada de aquella pintura en ningún momento, aun tratando de descifrar en donde la había visto.— Se llamaba Yasuko Sato.

—¿Se llamaba?— Giró la cabeza hacia su amiga de verde mirar, pero los ojos de la morena seguían en el retrato.

—Ella falleció hace cinco años.— Le explicó con nostalgia mientras miraba también el cuadro. La morena rockera se volteó para darle su más sentido pésame. Ella sabía lo que era perder a una madre.

—Lo la...— Pero lo que iba a decir quedó a medio salir en el momento en que su mirada se topó con la bandeja de plata con un juego de té hecho de porcelana con hermosos y finos detalles en azul marino.

Mierda. Todo menos porcelana.

Cualquier abuso, cualquier castigo y cualquier maltrato venían siempre anticipados por un juego de té de porcelana; _Madame_ Boucher tenía una colección importante de ese tipo de cosas, cada vez que Korra tenía contacto con alguna de ellas, recibía un escarmiento por sus modales de _troglodita inepta_ , es por esa razón que tuvo un importante miedo a tocar siquiera alguna taza de esa categoría.

Y, tal parecía, que ese miedo no se había ido jamás.

Observó atenta cómo la peli negra de verde mirar caminaba hacia la pequeña mesita cerca de los sillones y colocó cuidadosamente la bandeja sobre ella, para posteriormente sentarse e invitar a la menor a hacer lo mismo.

—Ven. Toma asiento.— Pidió palmeando ligeramente el sillón a lado de ella.

—Uh... Uh-Huh.— Con sumo cuidado, rodeó la mesa sin despegar la vista de aquel juego y se sentó en el lugar que Asami le había indicado. Clavó su mirada azul en el rostro de la francesa para tratar de restarle importancia a los objetos que yacían cómodos sobre aquella bandeja que reflejaba sus figuras, pero no podía; su mirada bailaba constantemente entre ellas y Asami.

—Korra, sé que esto puede ser dificil...— Comenzó a decir la mujer de labios carmín, llamando así la atención de Korra.— Pero me gustaría que pudieras confiar más en mí.— La tomó de la mano con dulzura.— No te voy a juzgar, créeme. Seré muy comprensiva y apreciaré todo lo que quieras compartir conmigo, sea poco o mucho... ¿Lo entiendes?— Korra asintió en completo silencio mirándola a los ojos. La morena lo sabía, podía confiar plenamente en Asami, es por eso que se animó a hablar en primer lugar.—¿Puedes contarme qué es lo que te tiene así?— Pidió, casi suplicó.

—Yo...— Suspiró, nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer.—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que no quería llamar a Catherine porque no creía que practicar baile fuera lo que haríamos?— El ceño de Asami se frunció, tal vez sin entender qué tenía que ver eso con lo otro. De todas formas, asintió.—Bueno, es porque es cierto. Creo que Catherine a solas sería una mujer algo...— Se removió en su asiento incómoda al rememorar el beso que la peli roja le dio.— Atrevida, rayando en lo incómodo, pero... Hay otra razón.

—¿Cuál es?— Preguntó Asami con dulzura y apretando levemente la mano de Korra en señal de apoyo al ver que se quedaba callada. La vocalista carraspeó antes de continuar.

—Hace tiempo, yo vivía aquí, en París. Tuve malas experiencias con la mujer encargada de mí, tan malas que son el principal evento de mis pesadillas.— Explicó mirándola a sus verdes ojos para buscar lo que sea que pudiera calmarla. Gracias al cielo, Asami la miraba con compresión, queriendo hacerla sentir segura para continuar, cosa que funcionó.— Gracias a todo lo que pasó, desarrollé un mal sentimiento por París, por Francia, por todos los franceses. Sé que está mal esto que siento, pero no puedo evitarlo. Catherine... Bueno...— Se encogió de hombros.— ella es francesa y me da escalofríos pensar en ir a su casa.

—Korra...— Su nombre escapó de aquellos labios rojos con ternura y algo más que no supo descifrar.

—Por otro lado — Quiso seguir.— , tú eres la excepción a la regla.

—¿Yo?— Korra afirmó con su cabeza.

—He estado prestándole atención a tu forma de ser. He visto cómo tratas a los niños, cómo ellos son felices, como sus ojos brillan... Como sus blancas pieles no tienen ninguna marca...

—¿Marca?, ¿A qué te refieres con ello?— Se maldijo mentalmente por haber hablado de más. Sin embargo, sólo necesito una mirada para que Asami supiera que no quería hablar de ello.

—Tú tienes ese no-sé-qué especial... Emanas... Algo qué...— Le costaba trabajo explicarse y sus movimientos de manos lo mostraban.— No puedo explicar... — Se rindió al fin.— Pero, pero me hace confiar en ti, ¿Sabes?... Tal vez tú seas la persona que cambie mi concepto de todo país.— Confesó su pequeña ilusión.— Nuevamente, sé que está mal pero...— Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos antes de volver a ver esos ojos verdes.— Entiende que ya no sé qué más hacer.

—Korra... Yo... — Lo que Asami no pudo decir por medio de palabras, lo expresó con un largo y sentido abrazo, el cual la oji zafiro correspondió inmediatamente. Se sentía tan bien entre los brazos de la actriz, siempre que se encontraba en ellos maldecía en su mente (y hasta a veces en voz alta) cuando era forzada a terminar los abrazos que Asami le daba. —Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, ¿De acuerdo?— Susurró en su oído, mientras la vocalista la estrechaba con más fuerza contra sí.—Siempre.— Permanecieron en aquel abrazo por bastante tiempo, cosa que Korra agradeció, sin embargo, tampoco quería incomodar a la actriz, así que fue ella quien decidió darle fin.

—Entonces... ¿Lista para ir a Ciudad República?— El cambio radical de tema vino de la mano con el cambio de actitud de la morena. Korra pudo notar la confusión que se mostró en la cara de aquella hermosa mujer por un par de segundos antes de que ésta se decidiera a hablar.

—Sí, sólo falta empacar.— Le informó.— Aunque he de admitir que pasar dos semanas sin mis hijos no es algo que me emocione mucho.

—¿Dos semanas?, ¿Por qué?— Quiso saber.

—Por cuestiones de la escuela.—Explicó Asami.— Su año escolar no termina hasta entonces.— La rockera bufó.

—Vaya, habrá muchos planes que posponer entonces.— Comentó mientras se rascaba la nuca pensativa.

—¿Tenias planes para nosotros?— Preguntó la peli negra sorprendida.

—¡Pues claro que sí!— Exclamó.— Les dije que lo haría, quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que estén ahí.

—Pues vas a tener mucho tiempo de sobra.— Asami sonrió y alzó la ceja al decir esto.— Nos vamos a quedar dos años enteros ahí debido al rodaje de la película.

—¡Eso es estupendo!— Respondió Korra con felicidad genuina.— Tendremos bastante tiempo antes de que me vaya a la gira... Que durará también un par de años.— Lo último lo masculló más para sí misma.

— _Pardón?_

—Oh, no, nada...— Se apresuró a decir, dedicándole otra de sus sospechosas sonrisas enormes, sin embargo, para su suerte, Asami decidió dejar las cosas sin preguntar.

Asami toma su taza con elegancia y le da un sorbo a su té, todo ante la atenta mirada azulina de Korra, quien se vuelve a poner nerviosa al recordar que aún seguían esas cosas en la misma habitación que ellas.

—Mhmm... Está delicioso.— Comentó, si la vocalista hubiera estado viéndola a ella y no a aquellos objetos de porcelana, hubiera notado que aquella mirada verde la observaba atenta.—Deberías beberlo antes de que se enfríe demasiado.

Ante tal sugerencia, Korra no pudo hacer mucho más que afirmar con la cabeza, empero, no movió ni un sólo músculo. Seguía observando la taza. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?, ¿Qué iba a pasar si por un descuido infortunado la rompía?, ¿Por qué demonios se le hacía muy conocido aquel juego de porcelana?

Tal vez estaba exagerando las cosas, nada malo iba a pasarle. No con Asami junto a ella. Debía superar esto.

—¿Te gustan?— Nuevamente, fue aquella francesa quien la sacó de sus pensamientos.— Fueron una herencia.

—¿Herencia?

—Así es.— Continuó.— Me lo heredó mi abuela materna antes de morir. Fue extraño, sin embargo...— Se tomó su barbilla, pensativa.— No recuerdo haber tenido contacto con ella nunca. Mi madre siempre decía que no era bueno tener tratos con ella. De hecho, no le conocí algo más que el nombre.

—Vaya...— Suspiró pesado y, armándose de valor, tomó con sumo cuidado la taza que estaba destinada a ella, sosteniéndola firme y delicadamente para evitar romperla.—¿Y cuál era el nombre de tu abuela?— Quiso saber, felicitándose a sí misma por haber sostenido aquella pieza.

—Se llamaba _Amelia Boucher_.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, gracias por leer este fanfic, significa mucho. Ahora, tenía un anuncio que hacer, pero lo olvidé… Disculpen. He estado pensado y tengo una pregunta para ustedes… ¿Quieren el capítulo de Asami como estaba pensado (Osea que continúe con la historia, el cual ya estoy haciendo) o uno donde sea un capitulo ya escrito, pero desde el POV de Asami? Sinceramente, les recomiendo el primero, pero es su elección… También si quieren que ponga los nombres de las canciones para que las escuchen antes de leerlas, porque siempre se me olvida XD Como sea, cualquier sugerencia pueden ponerla por review… Por cierto, si me acuerdo del anuncio lo pondré en Tumblr el cual es AlexandraLabhont.**

 **Sin más, contestaré reviews:**

 _ **Korra arz: Hahahaha esa era la idea, gracias por leer. Aquí el capítulo nuevo.**_

 _ **Nuria: Qué bueno que señalaste eso, eso es justamente lo que quiero que noten y ya verás luego por qué, pero eso que dijiste es muy importante. Espero y te guste este capítulo.**_

 _ **NekoBassu: Muchas gracias por comentar, si haces lo que dijiste que haces, es genial que hayas comentado. Gracias por leer, espero y te guste este capítulo.**_

 _ **AdriSato: Todo a su tiempo… Todo a su tiempo… Gracias por leer Xd**_

 _ **Zakuro Hatsune: ¡Gracias! Qué bueno que le gusto, Srita. Zakuro. Gracias por leer y, sobre todo, por enseñarme bastante.**_

 _ **Liz: Pues aquí está el capítulo, gracias por leer, ojalá te guste.**_

 _ **Guest: Noooo… No te mueraaas. Aquí el capitulo.**_

Estaba en shock, las últimas palabras de la actriz repitiéndose con eco en su mente, sus sentidos bloqueados sin poder captar nada, ni siquiera miraba a pesar de tener los ojos abiertos tanto como se le permitía, mientras, su mente estaba hecha un caos total, repleta de pensamientos y recuerdos que se iban a toda velocidad para dar paso a otros nuevos antes de volver.

No. No podía ser cierto. Debía ser una broma. Una broma de muy mal gusto. No había manera de que Asami, aquella dulce y hermosa Asami, fuera nieta de _Madame._ No, se negaba a creerlo.

Fue tanta la impresión que aquella fina tacita que tanto se empeñaba en cuidar se resbaló de sus manos, derramando el caliente, casi hirviendo, contenido sobre ella, sacándola de su impresión. Un quejido de dolor escapó de sus labios el cual fue realmente efímero porque el sonido de la porcelana haciéndose añicos contra el suelo la dejó muda.

Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, abrió los ojos aún más rayando casi en lo imposible antes de mirar de lado con horror los restos de lo que fue una muy linda taza regados en el suelo. Si se hubiera mirado al espejo, hubiese notado que aquel punto negro del ojo era ya diminuto, que estaba por completo pálida pareciendo más una muerta que alguien vivo, incluso la boca se le había secado en cuestión de segundos.

Comenzó a sudar frío y a temblar ligeramente, casi de forma imperceptible.

 _¡¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer, sabandija?!_

 _¡Era una reliquia!, ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de romper?!_

Podía escuchar claramente todos y cada uno de los gritos de _Madame_ casi como si aquella mujer estuviera ahí, lo cual alteraba sus nervios al 1000%

— ¿Korra?...— Habló Asami.— ¿ _Chéri,_ estás bien?

Pero la morena seguía como sin hacer nada, ni un músculo movía, casi ni se notaba que respiraba. Sólo estaba ahí, mirando la taza. No fue hasta que la actriz decidió poner su mano sobre su hombro cuando todo comenzó.

— ¡Lo siento!— Exclamó de pronto, asustando a la peli negra.

— No te preocupes. ¿Estás herida?, ¿Te quemaste mucho?

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

De pronto, Korra se tiró sobre sus rodillas, comenzando a recoger con prisa y nada de cuidado cada uno de los pedacitos como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— ¡Korra! ¡Detente! ¡Iré por el...!— _Látigo,_ completó su cerebro por ella, imitando la voz de la peor persona en ese momento.

— ¡NO!— Suplicó de inmediato.

Sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara, encogiendo su figura como un perro maltratado, Korra continuó recogiendo los trozos, cortándose las yemas de los dedos así como las palmas pero no le importaba, prefería mil veces ese dolor que el inmenso ardor de los golpes en su espalda con el cuero.

— ¡No, por favor! ¡Fui estúpida y lo siento! ¡Lo siento!— La vocalista imploró, estando por completo atrapada en sus recuerdos.

De repente estaba de nuevo en ese frío y gastado balcón, sintiendo el aire calar sus huesos al traspasar la delgada tela con la cual se cubría para no sentir tanto dolor por las heridas aún frescas en su espalda.

— Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...— Rogaba entre susurros, casi al borde de la desesperación.

Y fue entonces cuando algo cambió: Dos cálidas manos se posaron a ambos lados de su cara, para posteriormente levantarla y obligarla a mirar dos brillantes ojos verdes llenos de preocupación, impotencia y demás sentimientos que Korra no pudo descifrar.

— Korra, Korra, mírame por favor...— Le dijo aquella voz femenina.— _Era sólo una taza_...

Aquello pareció hacer reaccionar a la oji zafiro, quien casi en un parpadeo pudo reconocer a la figura frente a ella; fue entonces cuando pudo darse cuenta de que no estaba en ese edificio, sino en la casa de la única francesa que le podía dar paz.

— ¿'Sa-'Sami?— Preguntó en un tono de voz muy bajo y tembloroso.

— Sí, soy yo.— Le dijo.— Tu 'Sami...

En cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de los labios de la Sato, Korra se arrojó a sus brazos, desesperada por sentir tranquilidad luego de aquel ataque de pánico que tuvo. Rápidamente el cobijo de un abrazo la rodeó con fuerza pero sin lastimarla, haciéndola sentir segura. De nueva cuenta aquellos blancos dedos se comenzaron a perder en su nuca y sus oídos comenzaron a captar un tarareo dulce y relajante proveniente de unos labios carmín. Cerró los ojos y el aroma a jazmín volvió a hacer su camino hacia sus fosas nasales, embriagándola.

Permaneció ahí, en esa posición, por un tiempo indefinido y podía estar ahí mucho más, aferrando sus lastimadas manos en la camiseta blanca de Asami por la espalda, con su cabeza recostada en su pecho, escuchando sus latidos y sintiendo su respiración. Aquello era semejante a estar en un oasis después de haber caminado errante por el desierto para la morena.

Y fue cuando comenzó a sentirse más tranquila que comenzó a asimilar lo que había pasado, lo que había visto Asami, y se sintió terriblemente avergonzada.

— Lo siento...— Susurró contra el pecho de la francesa, pero ésta sólo la apretujó más hacia sí.

Pronto, el tan valioso abrazo dio por terminado. No podían ignorar que las manos morenas de la rockera estaban heridas aun si no eran de gravedad y más cuando éstas sangraban de esa forma, manchando de rojo la blanca prenda de la peli negra. Con prisa pero delicadamente, Asami se llevó a Korra a su baño más cercano ya que ahí tenía el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Sin embargo, la peli castaña parecía más un zombie, ni siquiera mostró expresión alguna o cualquier tipo de exclamación cuando la hermosa actriz de ojos jade comenzó a desinfectar cuidadosamente aquellas cortadas de diferentes tamaños; su mirada y su mente estaban bastante perdidas en un lugar que ni la propia Korra sabía.

— Debes estar cansada.— Dijo Asami mientras terminaba de poner el broche para sujetar la venda.— Vamos a la habitación de huéspedes, ¿De acuerdo?

La mirada de Korra escrutó la verde de Asami por un momento antes de contestar. Podía leerlo fácilmente: estaba preocupada. Sabía que, de ser por Asami, no se separaría de su lado, pero quería, a su vez, darle su espacio.

Korra no quería ese espacio, pero era necesario; fue por eso que asintió con la cabeza antes de subir las escaleras y ser conducida por el pasillo hasta una puerta de madera clara.

En cuanto la abrió, Korra pudo darse cuenta de que era el mismo cuarto en el cual había despertado la primera vez que estuvo en esta mini-mansión, justo como lo recordaba.

— Lo siento...— Volvió a murmurar la oji azul.— Me gustaría dormir un poco.

— Claro, por supuesto...— Ambas quedaron en silencio por un tiempo antes de que Korra hiciera más una mueca que una sonrisa y se diera la vuelta.—Buenas noches, 'Sami.

— Buenas noches...— Fue lo último que escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _Y ahi estaba Korra, nuevamente recogiendo aquellos pedazos de porcelana destrozada. Las manos le sangraban por las múltiples cortadas que se había hecho con los pedazos que quedaron filosos al estrellarse contra el piso, el cual era negro por completo. Estaba en la nada misma, pero sabía qué era lo que venía a continuación, es por eso que la desesperación y el miedo la acompañaban._

 _Unos pasos comenzaron a venir desde lo lejos, unos pasos apurados y enojados. Podía escuchar el "tap" "tap" "tap" acercarse y entonces se apresuró a recogerlos todos. Sin embargo, cuando recogió el último pedazo visible, notó unos tacones bajos negros en unos pies viejos y blancos._

 _Cerró los ojos con fuerza, se estremeció y agachó la cabeza antes de lentamente levantar su mirada para toparse con los ojos llenos de frialdad y, al mismo tiempo, brillantes de ira de Madame._

— _¡Lo siento!— Exclamó Korra._

— _¡¿Qué acabas de hacer, rata inmunda?!_

— _¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!_

— _¡Tus palabras no sirven de nada! Vas a arrepentirte de lo que acabas de hacer. ¡Viktor, trae el látigo!_

— _¡NO! ¡No, por favor! ¡Fui estúpida y lo siento! ¡Lo siento!_

— _¡Por supuesto que fuiste estúpida! No eres más que una rata, una abominable y horrenda pestilencia que rompe todo lo que toca. ¡Viktor!_

— _Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento..._

 _De pronto, la anciana mujer ya tenía en sus manos aquel objeto de cuero negro. Lo alzó lista para hacer el primer golpe, cosa que hizo a Korra encoger su figura y justo cuando el látigo comenzó a romper el aire acercándose a ella..._

— ¡Korra! — Aquella voz logró hacerla abrir los ojos de golpe.

No fue hasta que sintió ese aroma a jazmín que no volvió del todo al estado de conciencia. No estaba en la nada, estaba en el cuarto de huéspedes, eso lo sabía. También sabía que había pasado de estar del peligro de su pesadilla a la seguridad de la realidad.

Lo que no sabía era qué estaba haciendo la francesa ahí y, más importante, ¿Cómo fue que ella misma había terminado sentada en la cama y abrazándola?

— ¿'S-'Sami? — Preguntó con confusión y alivio al mismo tiempo.

— Ya pasó, Korra... — La actriz comenzó a rascarle dulcemente la nuca.— Fue una pesadilla.

— 'Sami, ¿Te desperté? ¿Desperté a los niños?— La posibilidad de haber estado gritando la invadió por completo, preocupándola.

— No, no... No despertaste a nadie.— Le respondió con suavidad.

— ¿Entonces, cómo...?

— Bajaba por un vaso de agua y quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.— Le explicó después de soltar aire por la nariz.

— Lo siento...

— Te has disculpado mucho ya, detente.— Le pidió la oji verde.

Lo sabía, estaba consiente de que aquellas dos palabras las había repetido demasiado, pero sentía que las debía. No debió mostrarse así frente a Asami, no debió hacerla preocuparse y, debido al ligero tinte ronco que había en la voz de la actriz, podía apostar que estuvo llorando. No debió hacerla llorar.

Por estas cosas odiaba mostrarse débil.

— No, yo... De verdad, lo siento.

Asami la separó de forma un tanto brusca de aquel abrazo, Korra de inmediato quiso volver a él como insecto al que le han movido su escondite teniendo miedo del mundo, pero los brazos de la misma peli negra se lo impidieron, sosteniéndola fuertemente de los hombros.

— Dije que te detuvieras.— Ordenó con voz severa, logrando que Korra se encogiera y asintiera.

Nuevamente fue atraída con más fuerza pero con cariño hacia el abrazo al que tanto quería volver, y lo agradeció bastante en tanto ella misma también se aferraba a Asami como si su vida dependiera de ello, temblando como varita al viento.

— Korra, hablaba en serio cuando te dije que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, ¿Lo sabes?

Fue hasta entonces que la peli café se permitió hacer la pregunta que tanto rondaba en su cabeza durante ese mes.

— ¿Por qué, 'Sami? — Preguntó.— ¿Por qué te importo? Yo...— Negó con la cabeza.— Yo no lo entiendo... Yo-yo me lo pregunto tanto y no...— Sus ademanes de manos mostraban lo desesperante que era para ella.— Nunca consigo entender el porqué eres tan buena conmigo, el porqué eres tan gentil, tan amable, tan dulce... ¿Por qué?— La miró a los ojos, buscando una respuesta honesta.

— ¿Te soy sincera? Yo tampoco lo sé.— Susurró la actriz. Ambas permanecieron en silencio por un tiempo más.

Korra se debatía entre hacer la otra pregunta o no. Mordiéndose el labio inferior; mirando hacia al frente y con timidez, habló en un tono de voz tan bajo que de no ser porque estaban en completo silencio, Asami no hubiera escuchado nada.

— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

— El que quieras.

— ... Duerme conmigo.

La petición sorprendió a Asami, quien de inmediato miró a Korra, la morena tomó esto como una acción de duda, ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Seguramente Asami no quería dormir con una rata como ella.

— S-si no quieres está bien...

— Claro que dormiré contigo, Korra.— Replicó en el momento la actriz.— Pero no será en el cuarto de huéspedes.

Sin darle tiempo para preguntar, la peli negra la tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus blancos dedos con los morenos, y la comenzó a guiar a una habitación varios pasos más alejada que el cuarto de donde salieron. La oji azul, apenada, bajó la mirada pero eso sólo hizo que los colores se le subieran al rostro, sus ojos se había topado de lleno con que Asami no traía nada más que una playera de manga larga de aspecto gastado y sus panties.

Así es, las largas y torneadas piernas y parte de su trasero estaba a la vista, Korra desvió la mirada al piso con las mejillas rojas y sintiéndose rara.

Lo primero que la vocalista notó cuando entró al cuarto de Asami fue que era un espacio bastante sencillo, los colores rojos y blancos predominaban en el panorama y era igual de minimalista que la de huéspedes, con la única diferencia de que habían cosas como uno que otro portarretratos con fotos de los niños y algún adorno personal, entre ellos, el dragón de papel que la misma Korra le había regalado.

— Es mejor así.— Habló de repente la peli negra.— Las habitaciones deben tener pocos distractores para garantizar un buen descanso.— Explicó. La morena asintió de acuerdo.— Tomaré el lado izquierdo, si no te importa.

— No-no... Para nada.— Se apresuró a responder.—Solo... Solo una pregunta...

— Dime.

— ¿No piensas ponerte pantalones?— Le dijo al tiempo que miraba hacia el piso apenada.

En cuanto mencionó aquello, Asami pareció darse cuenta de que lo único que tenía cubriendo sus partes de abajo eran unos coquetos panties negros. Con un sonrojo en la cara, asintió y de inmediato se metió a una de las puertas que estaban dentro de la habitación y, al poco rato, regresó con un pantalón de pijama con cuadritos puesto.

— Listo.— Dijo mientras se metía entre las sábanas del lado izquierdo.— Ven, a dormir.— Como Korra no se movía de su lugar, Asami la llamó con un gesto de su mano.

Paso a paso, la morena vocalista de ojos azules comenzó a acercarse a la cama para después tímidamente recostarse en el lado derecho, dándole la espalda a Asami.

— _Bonne nuit,_ Korra.

— Buenas noches, 'Sami.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Korra comenzó a volver despacio y en calma de su sueño, había estado dormitando desde hace rato, pero podía garantizar que había descansado más plácidamente que en cualquier otro lugar de París.

De verdad que disfrutaba de estar en aquella cama, las almohadas eran mullidas como en el hotel, pero tenían el delicioso extra de tener un aroma a jazmín característico de Asami, el colchón era una nube misma, cubierto con suaves sabanas y colchas que calentaban lo justo; Korra disfrutaba de todo esto y también, ¿Por qué no decirlo?, disfrutaba de la tranquilidad y calidez de saber que Asami estaba justo a lado, con ella... Disfrutaba incluso del aire fresco que entraba de la ventana y pegaba justamente en...

... Su espalda.

Cuando procesó lo que aquel hecho significaba, abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con la pálida figura de Asami, la cual había levantado la ropa para mirar todas y cada una de las cicatrices que la morena espalda de Korra coleccionaba con expresión atónita y ojos llorosos mientras una de sus suaves manos evitaban que algún sonido saliera de aquellos rojos labios.

En cuestión de segundos, Korra se bajó rápidamente la sudadera y se impulsó fuera de la cama, cayendo con un golpe seco.

— ¡Korra! — La peli negra exclamó, asomándose para comprobar si la otra se había lastimado.

La morena miraba a Asami alarmada mientras que se alejaba de ella empujándose con sus pies de espaldas hasta que llegó a la esquina más alejada de la cama.

— _"Ya las vio, ya las vio, ya las vio."_ — Repetía en su cerebro como sonido de alarma roja.

— ¿Korra? — Escuchó hablar a la actriz en tanto ella se acomodaba en posición fetal.

— No debiste... —Le dijo sin mirarla.— No debiste...

— _Je suis désolé_.— La oyó disculparse realmente afligida mientras se acercaba de a poco a ella.

— No... No debiste.— Volvió a decir Korra, aún afectada por haber sido expuesta.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto? — Preguntó Asami estando ya de rodillas frente a la morena.

— Yo, por ser una rata.— Respondió en automático, casi como si fuera un robot. Justo igual que en el juicio.

— No eres una rata... Mírame, por favor.— Korra no levantó la mirada, su cerebro seguía distrayéndola.— Korra, mírame... Soy yo, Asami... ¿Recuerdas?

Oh, lo sabía muy bien. Sabía que era Asami y era por eso mismo que el hecho de que ella descubriera los rastros de su pasado le afectaba.

— 'Sami... No debiste... No debiste verlas.— Repitió la oji azul, aún sin levantar la cara.

— Lo sé, lo sé. _Je suis désolé_.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — Escuchó cómo Asami suspiraba antes de hablar.

— La vez pasada, cuando te traje ebria, creí verlas en el momento en que te quité el saco, pero no estaba del todo segura... —Guardó silencio antes de continuar.— Decidí ver si eran reales y... Jamás me imaginé que fueran tan numerosas y tan... Tan...

Silencio otra vez, el cual Korra aprovechó para observar por fin a la chica de piel blanca. Parecía realmente afectada por la visión que tuvo de la espalda de la morena, tenía la mirada típica de una persona que no entendía cómo el mundo podía ser tan cruel, la misma mirada que Aang le dio la primera vez que vio por primera vez su condición total.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto? — Le volvió a preguntar con la voz quebrada.— Y no vuelvas a decir que fuiste tú.

La rockera lo meditó antes de responder, ¿Debería decirle? ¿Decirle que fue aquella abuela que jamás conoció, porque su madre no lo permitió (y con todos los motivos del mundo), la que hizo esto?

No, eso jamás saldría de su boca. La mujer seguiría en el acostumbrado anonimato de siempre.

— _Madame_ decía que era para educar ratas como yo.— Respondió al fin.

— ¿Quién es _Madame_? ¿Por qué todo esto tiene que ver con ella?

— 'Sami... Sé que te debo una y mil explicaciones ahora y créeme que te las daré, pero... En estos momentos sólo quiero estar sola.

Y en cuanto dijo eso, Korra se levantó y salió de inmediato del cuarto de la actriz para dirigirse de nueva cuenta al de huéspedes.

El tiempo en que estuvo dando vueltas en la cama, fue el mismo que su mente utilizó para procesar todo lo que había sucedido a lo largo del día, así como lo que Asami había descubierto y, sobre todo, qué iba a decirle ahora sobre su pasado. Con tantas cosas en su cabeza, ni siquiera supo en qué momento se había quedado dormida.

XxxxxxxX

 _No había sentido tanta paz desde hace ya años, la vida que tenía en aquella isla tropical era solamente posible en el paraíso. La brisa marina acariciaba su moreno rostro directamente, regalándole un aroma a jazmín común en ese lugar. Se encontraba sentada en una blanca y suave arena, recargandose en una roca lisa y fresca. La temperatura era ideal y la vista de aquel claro mar lleno de criaturas varias y majestuosas era simplemente magnifica, pero lo que sin lugar a dudas hacía de todo esto perfecto, era la compañía._

 _Claro que no le podía ver la cara por el simple hecho de que aquella dama de negros cabellos recargaba su espalda en su pecho, sentada en medio de sus piernas; sin embargo, el que ella estuviera acurrucada cómodamente entre sus brazos le hacía sentir un calorcillo especial en su pecho. De pronto, su hermosa voz de ninfa se dejó oír al tiempo que comenzaba a moverse._

— _Korra..._

— _¿Mhm?_

— _¿Podrías soltarme? — Le pidió dulcemente, sin embargo, aquello la hizo fruncir el ceño, ¿Por qué querría que la soltara?_

— _No...— Ronroneó con pesadez mientras aprovechaba la posición para abrazarla aún más fuerte._

— _Vamos, necesito levantarme...— Volvió a insistir aquella mujer con diversión en su voz._

— _Quédate un poco más. — Suplicó enterrando el rostro en aquella negra melena.— No te vayas..._

— _Korra..._ Necesito ir al baño.

De más está decir que escuchar aquello último la extrañó tanto, que abrió los dos zafiros que tenía por ojos únicamente para toparse con una negra y ondulada cabellera que reconoció en cuestión de segundos.

— ¿'Sami?, ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó en el mismo momento en que la soltaba y se alejaba un poco.

— Sí te diré — Le dijo.— , pero primero permite que vaya al sanitario.

En el instante en que Korra asintió, la francesa se levantó de la cama y se internó por puerta al baño de la habitación.

Al poco rato, y después de haber escuchado la palanca del baño, Asami salió de aquel lugar. La morena, quien ya estaba sentada estilo indio, la miró esperando una respuesta, cosa que la peli negra captó al instante.

Sentándose en la orilla de la cama como si no hubiera dormido en ella, la actriz comenzó a hablar.

— _Bon... —_ Inició.— Yo estaba muy preocupada por ti en la noche así que, después de mucho pensarlo, decidí venir a verte. — Se echo el cabello hacia atrás antes de continuar.— Cuando llegué estabas dormida ya, así que me senté a tu lado por unos momentos. Te prometo que no era mi intención quedarme dormida como lo hice.— Añadió.

— No te preocupes... N-no fue como si me hubiera desagradado.— Le aseguró la peli castaña con un ligero tono rojizo en sus mejillas al recordar el sueño. — A-además... Me parece que tenemos otra cosa de qué hablar.

— ¿En verdad?— Preguntó con sus cejas fruncidas en confusión.

— Debo explicarte lo de...

— Oh, no es necesario.— Se apresuró a interrumpirla, sin embargo, Korra no estaba dispuesta a callar.

— Es mejor que lo haga de una vez o no lo haré nunca.— Le advirtió con conocimiento, ya le había pasado antes.

Observó a Asami morderse el labio pensativa, aquellos jade que la Sato tenía por ojos miraban atentamente a Korra, quien comenzaba a ponerse levemente nerviosa y hasta un poco ansiosa.

— De acuerdo. — Habló al fin. — Te escucho.— La vocalista tomó un buen respiro antes de iniciar.

— Cuando yo tenía nueve años, mis padres murieron en un accidente de transito...

"Como ellos se habían distanciado de sus familias por no aceptar su matrimonio, no tenía algún pariente cercano que cuidara de mí, por lo que fui a dar a un internado.

Fue ahí donde _Madame_ me adoptó. No sé cómo le pudieron dar la custodia porque esa mujer estaba loca... ¡Y no lo digo por decir! ¡De verdad estaba loca! Escuchaba voces por su esquizofrenia y era bipolar, demasiado.

Al principio no era tan malo, tal vez porque la estaban vigilando para ver si era capaz de cuidarme, pero después..."

— ¿Después qué?

La voz de Asami le ayudó a seguir hablando, ya que se había callado por unos instantes, insegura si continuar o no. No había hablado de esto con nadie más que con Iroh y Aang, y ni siquiera el último sabía a detalle lo que pasó. Sin embargo, era Asami con quien estaba, no había porqué sentir temor de contar, de forma resumida, lo que pasó en ese país.

— Después se mostró como era en realidad...

"Todo comenzó el día en que rompí una taza por error. Era una taza común de porcelana, pero aun así fue lo peor que pude haber hecho. Empezó a llamar a un tal _Viktor_ , pero era algo espeluznante ya que no había nadie más en el edificio además de ella y yo. Decía que no soportaba a los de _mi calaña_ y que ella era la única que podía _mejorarme..."_

— ¿Cómo te hizo eso? — No había que ser un genio para saber de qué hablaba.

— Con un lá...— Podía decirlo.— Lo hizo con un lá... —Iba a decirlo.— Un la... — ¡¿Cómo era posible que siguiera sin poder decirlo?! — ¡Aghh! ¡Con un...!

— Esta bien, lo entiendo.

La mano de la oji verde se posó sobre la de Korra, quien se sintió un tanto frustrada, pero no tanto como otras veces.

— ¿Por cuanto tiempo estuviste ahí?

— Tres años.— Los más horribles en su vida.

— ¿Cómo fue que saliste?

— Todo eso es muy confuso para mí.— Le confesó.— Tres años en ese ambiente puede hacerte papilla el cerebro.— Se encogió de hombros.— Todo lo que recuerdo es que alguien le dijo a la policía lo que sucedía, investigaron y dieron conmigo y con las pruebas necesarias para llevarla a juicio.

— ¿Qué sentencia le dieron?

— No le dieron, compró al juez.— Dijo con rabia, cada vez que decía aquello su boca obtenía un sabor amargo.— La única forma en que el puto gobierno de mierda hizo algo fue porque la maldita se murió.— No pudo, ni quiso evitar ese uso de vocabulario. Aquello era algo que jamás perdonaría.— Sólo así se dignaron a buscar a mi familia, creo que fue más bien como compensación. Dieron con Aang al poco tiempo.

— ¿Es tu familiar cercano?

— Mi primo, de hecho... Se supone que debía quedarme con mi tío Unalaq, pero no quiso hacerse cargo de mí.— Cosa que agradecía demasiado.— Aang aceptó ser mi tutor legal aun a pesar de estar a mitad de carrera de Medicina. Le debo mucho a él y al resto de su familia.

— Suena a que es un gran hombre.

— Lo es.— Dijo con la primera sonrisa que mostró desde que tocaron el tema.— Gracias a él llegué a Ciudad República. Ahí conocí a los chicos, ya sabes, a Katara, Mako, Bolin, Kuvira, Zuko y, sobre todo, a Yue.

— Ahora entiendo por qué odias tanto París.— Korra la miró de lado, Asami parecía dudosa por algo que la morena no alcanzaba a entender.

— Por eso y por los años consecuentes — Continuó, restándole importancia.— , me costó bastantes terapias poder dejar esto atrás y ahora estoy de vuelta y... Y estoy cayendo en la misma mierda... O lo estaría de no ser por ti.

— Korra...

— Es en serio.— Se apresuró a decir al escuchar el tono de Asami estilo "No digas mentiras"— Eres la excepción a la regla, la variante... Probablemente me hubiera vuelto la misma niña insegura de hace años de no ser por ti e incluso por los niños.— Le aseguró mirándola a los ojos para mostrarle su sinceridad.— Han sido de gran ayuda para soportar esto.— Dijo esto para después agachar su rostro.

— Nosotros siempre estaremos aquí para ti, Korra.— La mano de Asami se posó sobre la suya, haciéndola regresar la vista a ella.

— ¿Lo prometes?

— Lo prometo.

Una vez más, Korra fue envuelta entre los brazos de la mayor, en un abrazo que sellaba aquella promesa, la cual significaba bastante para aquella joven cuyo pasado había sido revelado, aunque no en su totalidad, a la peli negra.

Justo en aquello estaban, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió mostrando a una pequeña y adormilada rubia, quien se tallaba los ojos en un intento de asustar el sueño de ellos. La niña, con una vocecita dulce y un tanto ronca, les dijo el motivo de la interrupción.

— _Maman, j'ai faim._

— ¿Qué pasó? — Le preguntó Korra a Asami, siendo que no entendió ni media palabra.

— Dice que tiene hambre. — Le respondió la actriz.

— Oh... ¡Oh! Yo puedo hacer _Hot cakes.—_ Ofreció rápidamente, tratando de dejar atrás todas las emociones pesadas de hace rato.

Sin embargo, Azumi no necesitó ninguna traducción para saber que la morena había dicho las dos palabras mágicas que amaba escuchar cuando del desayuno se trataba.

— _Hot caaaaakes!—_ Exclamó feliz, dirigiéndose velozmente hacia la cocina ante la atenta mirada de ambas féminas.— _Hot caaaakes!_ — Al notar que la vocalista no la siguió por el pasillo, se regresó corriendo para tomarle la mano y, ahora sí, correr de vuelta al destino anterior.

Dentro de poco, las dos más grandes comenzaron a ponerse manos a la obra para preparar el desayuno, mientras que Asami cortaba diversa fruta fresca para hacer un pequeño coctel, Korra se encargaba de preparar la mezcla para los _hot cakes_ , sin embargo, estaba bastante atenta a los movimientos de Asami y aquellos pequeños gestos como morderse el labio o colocarse tras la oreja el mechón de cabello que seguía tratando de escapar, sin saber realmente porqué lo hacía.

Fue en el momento en que comenzó a cocinar la primer porción de la mezcla, que se le ocurrió una divertida idea.

— Hey, chicas...— Les habló para llamar su atención.— ¿Quieren ver algo genial? — Después de que Asami le tradujera a su hija, la niñita asintió.

— De acuerdo. — Respondió por las dos la peli negra.

— Ok... — Miró el _hot cake_ y cuando decidió que tenía las burbujas necesarias, dijo.— Observen y aprendan.

Con habilidad, Korra arrojó con ayuda del sartén la masa y la atrapó con el mismo justo del lado que aún seguía crudo, provocando los aplausos de ambas francesas.

— Wooooow...— Se oyó decir a Azumi bastante sorprendida mientras aplaudía. — _Plus haut! —_ Pidió animada, la peli corto rápidamente volteó hacia Asami por la traducción.

— Dice que más alto.— Le dijo esta.

— En seguida.

Haciendo un saludo militar, la morena dejó el panqueque ya listo en un plato y volvió a vaciar un poco de la mezcla en el sartén, esperó un tiempo y, cuando lo creyó conveniente, volvió a hacer el movimiento para lanzarlo de nueva cuenta pero con más altura, para posteriormente volver a atraparlo con habilidad.

— ¡Tadaaaan! — Los aplausos por parte de la pequeña no se hicieron esperar, mientras que su madre la miraba con una sonrisa.

— _Plus haut!_ — Volvió a pedir, aunque esta vez la oji zafiro no necesitó traducción.

— Por supuesto.— Respondió, estaba disfrutando mucho el entretener a la pequeña rubia.

Repitió el mismo proceso que antes, dejar el _hot cake_ listo en un plato, agregar más mezcla al sartén y esperar por las burbujas.

— Listas... ¡Y...! ¡Ahora! — En el momento en que lo lanzó, supo que iba a acabar como un desastre.

Para empezar, la altura con que lo lanzó fue demasiado alta, haciendo que la parte cocida golpeara el techo, por lo que ya no lo podían comer y, para finalizar, la cara cruda terminó cayendo por toda su morena cara, ensuciándola de mezcla. De inmediato, las risas por parte de ambas oji verdes no se dejaron esperar.

— Hey, no es gracioso.— Protestó Korra con un puchero y sus mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza.

— Créeme, _chéri,_ es sumamente gracioso.— Refutó entre risas Asami. La morena levantó la ceja con expresión malvada.

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó. — Y si es tan divertido... ¿Por qué no te unes a la diversión? — Y tomando la palita con la que revolvió la masa, comenzó a acercársele lentamente.

— Oh, no... — Empezó a decir mientras se alejaba los pasos que Korra daba.— Ni se te ocurra, Korra.— Amenazó.

— ¿Qué dices, Azumi? ¿Le hago un _divertido_ facial de _hot cake_ a tu mamá? — La pequeña francesita miró a Korra, luego a la pala con mezcla y finalmente a su madre, quien le hacía señas de que negara.

Con una enorme sonrisa, Azumi asintió con la cabeza.

Cual gladiador al que le acaban de dar el pulgar arriba, Korra trató de embarrar la cara de la actriz, pero esta consiguió escapar, comenzando una persecución en la cocina.

— Basta, Korra.— Decía la peli negra con una mezcla de diversión y amenaza.— No puedo estar haciendo esto, ¡No soy una adolescente!— Exclamó mientras se detenía un momento en el lado contrario de la isleta que Korra.

— ¿Te digo algo curioso?— Preguntó con malicia.— Yo sí soy adolescente.— Y de nueva cuenta comenzó a correr tras Asami, quien reía y soltaba grititos graciosos que divertían más a Korra y a Azumi.

Y así estuvieron por un tiempo más hasta que por fin la vocalista acorraló a la francesa contra la barra cerca de la estufa, poniendo ambos brazos a sus costados.

— Te tengo.— Anunció victoriosa entre jadeos.

Les tomó a ambas los segundos en los que dejaron de reír para notar la cercanía en que las dos habían terminado. Totalmente de forma involuntaria, la rockera comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en la parte del abdomen que le era bastante extraño mientras miraba esos verdes ojos; al igual que en la grabación del video, de repente todo a su alrededor que no fueran aquellos jades comenzó a desvanecerse... O lo hubieran hecho de no ser porque la risa de la hija de Asami la devolvió de golpe a la realidad.

Sin perder más tiempo, Korra acercó la palita de madera a la blanca cara de la francesa y le embarró toda la nariz con la mezcla.

Fue en ese momento en que entró Gu en.

En el instante en que el chico dio un paso en la cocina, la morena se separó sospechosamente rápido de Asami, quien aprovechó para ir a limpiarse la nariz con una servilleta. El peli negro frunció el ceño extrañado, pero luego se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento a lado de su hermana.

— _Meré,_ ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

— _Hot cakes_.— Respondió la actriz.

— ¿Es por eso que Korra tiene masa en la cara?— Señaló divertido.

— _Korra lancé la crêpe et a chuté dans le visage.—_ Le contó Azumi a su hermano mayor entre risas, causando que los dos peli negros se rieran también y que Korra volviera a poner ese puchero molesto.

Una vez terminados los _hot cakes_ sin algún otro accidente, los cuatro comenzaron a desayunar mientras hablaban de temas diversos bastante animados. Korra se encontraba dándole un sorbo a su vaso con leche cuando la peli negra de hermosos ojos jade le hablo.

— Entonces, Korra, ¿Cuándo regresas a Cuidad República?

— Mañana.— Le respondió mientras se llevaba un pedazo de su desayuno a la boca. Aquello sorprendió a los peli negros.

— ¿Mañana? — Repitió Gu en, inseguro de haber escuchado bien.

— Uh-Huh.— Respondió tragando.— Hace unos días mandamos las cosas que no íbamos a poder llevar en el jet por correo.— Les informó.— Es por eso que no me voy a poder quedar mucho tiempo. ¿Y tú, 'Sami? ¿Cuándo vas a ir tú a Ciudad República?

— En cinco días es mi vuelo.— Dijo antes de llevarse un pedazo de fresa a la boca.

— ¡Yo podría ir a recogerte!— Se ofreció de inmediato con entusiasmo. — También si necesitas ayuda con algo, puedes decirme.

— Muchas gracias, Korra.— Le dedicó una sonrisa.— Me encantaría verte en el aeropuerto.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Justo como lo había dicho, en cuanto todos terminaron de desayunar, Korra tubo que regresar al hotel para terminar de guardar sus cosas en las maletas que había traído.

Al llegar, recibió otra regañiza por parte del Sr. Roku por haberse ido de esa forma de la terapia y por haber sido Asami y no ella quien les avisara y otra por sus amigos, quienes fueron más severos aún.

Pero ahora, Korra ya estaba terminando de empacar, estado así lista para irse en cuanto amaneciera. Sería una total mentira decir que no moría por irse, pero estaba decepcionada por no haber sido capaz de dejar sus fantasmas en el mismo lugar que se originaron, y sí, le había contado la verdad de todo a Asami, pero eso, para ella, no era el logro del siglo.

En cuanto cerró el último cierre de la última maleta, dejó esta en el rincón en el cual las chicas habían dejado las suyas y se tiró de espaldas en su cama, iba a aprovechar que estaba sola para pensar en todo lo que haría cuando llegara a Ciudad República, comenzando por lo de Yue.

Debía hablar con ella, saber si se quería casar realmente o no la estaba torturando; si ella de verdad quería a Sokka y la había olvidado, entonces se apartaría del camino, pero si no...

Primero que nada iba a hablarlo con Aang, ver si sería prudente hacerlo, confiaba en que su primo le daría un sabio consejo a considerar. También tomaría una semana de descanso para poder recuperarse del todo de esta experiencia parisina y entonces podría dedicarse a su amada música.

XxxxxxxX

 _Ahí estaba de nuevo, en aquel cuarto azul grisáceo con puerta al balcón de aquel feo y maldito edificio._

 _Ésta vez lo peor ya había pasado, ahora se encontraba acostada en aquella cálida cama que era lo único decente que tenía. Su cara estaba aplastada graciosamente, pero era porque estaba acostada boca abajo; su espalda le ardía demasiado, sentía su morena carita y el resto de su cuerpo bastante frío, ella tenía frío, pero no quería taparse ya que sabía que las cobijas rozarían sus largas heridas provocadas por el látigo y causarían un dolor más grande._

 _Su mirada estaba perdida en un punto fijo de aquella pared, mientras que su cerebro se desconectó de la realidad casi por completo._

 _De pronto, sus oídos captaron una discusión entre dos mujeres, una de ellas era Madame. Era extraño, ella nunca había traído a nadie a aquel lugar. Pero ni se inmutó._

 _Las voces elevadas de tono se volvieron cada vez más cercanas, coincidiendo también el sonido de pasos acercándose. Sin previo aviso, la puerta de su alcoba fue abierta abruptamente y una exclamación de horror ahogada se escuchó._

 _Aquel punto en la pared se escondió tras una mujer mayor, con ligeras canas en su cabello negro recogido, unos ojos verdes la escanearon rápidamente antes de que de sus labios salieran palabras en francés entintadas de horror, furia y tristeza. Korra seguía sin inmutarse._

 _Ambas mujeres comenzaron a enfrentarse, Madame empujaba a la otra mujer hacia afuera con desesperación. Cuando ambas salieron, el sonido de una pelea y luego una puerta azotarse fue lo que dio por finalizado todo, al menos por unos segundos ya que golpes y patadas a la madera retumbaron en el lugar._

 _Al poco rato, la misma mujer de cabello negro entró a su habitación de nuevo, pero ésta vez con una caja blanca en sus manos._

 _La mujer tomó asiento en la cama, hundiéndola un poco y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Korra sintió la calidez de una caricia en sus largos, despeinados y cafés cabellos, la cual la conmovió casi al borde de las lágrimas._

— _Lo lamento tanto, pequeña.— Habló aquella mujer con voz entre cortada y un muy marcado acento francés.— Mi madre jamás te pondrá un dedo encima otra vez. — Le prometió.— Yo, Yasuko Sato, me encargaré personalmente de ello..._

Lástima que aquel sueño lo olvidara en cuanto despertó.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están? Me alegra que les haya estado gustando el fanfic y, créanme, fue toda una sorpresa para mí el que se hayan tomado la molestia de preguntarme cuándo actualizo y pedir por el siguiente capítulo. Sin embargo, sólo tengo un anuncio que dar: VOY A ABANDONAR ESTE FANFIC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No, la verdad no xD Me odiaría a mí misma si lo dejara inconcluso. No me vayan a matar, admitan que la situación se prestaba para esta broma y a mí me encanta ser troll [Y lo saben, ¿Cuántas veces me han dicho que la situación se prestaba para un beso Korrasami y no se da?] hahahahahaha lo siento, en verdad tenía que hacerlo.**

 **Pero sí tengo un anunció que darles, uno que les va a gustar sin lugar a dudas [Y en compensación por la broma]: El siguiente capítulo, va a ser el de Asami.**

 **Sep, como lo leen, en el que viene van a ver su punto de vista y demás cosas. Espero les guste, tanto este como el que viene.**

 **Sin más, responderé reviews:**

 _ **Zakuro Hatsune: Oh, vamos… No fue tan heartbroken… ¿O si? Ya me dirás que te pareció este.**_

 _ **ZH: hahaha me pasa lo mismo, gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Guest: Pues se tardó un poquito… Lo siento, cuidate y ojalá te guste este capitulo.**_

 _ **Liz: Pues… sí puedo xD disculpa la tardanza, pero aquí ya está el siguiente.**_

 _ **Luzy: Gracias, bienvenida a mi historia xD espero te guste más y más… De verdad lo espero, gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Oscura: Gracias por leer, aquí está el siguiente, espero y te guste**_

 _ **AdriSato: Sí, sí sera. Perdón por loa broma, aquí está el cap.**_

 _ **GODOY: Pues… Yo también lo espero, no he escrito el beso en mis notas aún xD pero se acerca, de eso estoy segura. Gracias por leer**_

 _ **Liz: De Nuevo xD gracias por dar doble review… Y ya actualize, descuida. Perdon por la broma**_

 _ **Esme: Muchas gracias, ya actualize**_

Esme: Otra vez xD ya lo hice, gracias por el dobre review… Disculpa la broma.

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí._

 _XxxxxxxxxX_

Al día siguiente, los chicos se encontraban listos para partir, esperando únicamente el momento en que les indicaran que podían subir al jet.

Estaban, como es obvio, en el aeropuerto, despidiéndose de los fans que los habían ido a ver por última vez, agradeciendo sus atenciones y su fidelidad para con la banda. Sin embargo, ellos no fueron los únicos que asistieron a dejar a los rockeros. La familia Moulian-Sato también estaban ahí; los jóvenes se habían convertido en grandes amigos para los franceses y, a su vez, los franceses lo eran para los miembros de la banda, en especial para una morena de ojos azules que fungía el papel de la vocalista.

Para Korra, verlos en el aeropuerto era una llave que abría la puerta de los sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, estaba realmente feliz por el hecho de abandonar el país, por alejarse de la paranoia y los malos ratos que pasó aquí, pero por el otro lado, sentía nostalgia ya que pasarían días antes de volver a ver a Asami y, por supuesto, muchos días más para ver a la familia completa. Extrañaría a aquellos tres seres humanos que tan rápido se habían metido en su corazón.

Pasó el tiempo y, con él, el anuncio de que la nave que los llevaría de vuelta a Ciudad República estaba lista para volar. Un último abrazo, un último beso, una última despedida y los seis chicos salieron para abordar el jet. Algo que la rockera de ojos zafiro nunca podrá negar, fue la sensación de alivio que la llenó en el momento en que puso un pie dentro de aquel pájaro de metal.

Durante todo el vuelo, la falta de horas de sueño de las últimas noches la golpeó, llegando a hacerla dormir las horas que duró el vuelo, de hecho, no se hubiera dado cuenta de que habían llegado ya de no ser porque Katara la despertó, avisándole que se ajustara el cinturón ya que estaban a punto de aterrizar.

En cuanto bajó del jet privado que los transportaba y sintió el urbanizado aire de Ciudad República estuvo a punto de arrojarse al suelo y besarlo. Por fin había acabado ese mes de mierda; adiós pesadillas, adiós paranoia y hasta nunca París.

Con más ánimo que nada, atravesó antes que todos las puertas que daban acceso al interior del aeropuerto, por lo que fue la primera en ser cegada por los numerosos flashes de los periodistas apuntando a su cara.

De no ser porque se le ocurrió colocarse los lentes de Sol especiales que el Sr. Roku siempre los obliga a llevar a la mano, Korra hubiera tenido un serio problema visual. A través del barullo, logró escuchar cómo el hombre les indicaba que no respondieran preguntas aún, por lo que, con ayuda de Kylle, atravesaron a la bola de fotógrafos y entrevistadores hasta llegar a una gran camioneta roja que los esperaba afuera con su equipaje. Korra se permitió tomar un buen respiro, al fin estaba en casa.

Después de discutirlo por... Tres segundos máximo, todos llegaron al acuerdo de que la primera en ir a casa sería Korra, pero no la llevarían directamente a su departamento, sino que irían a la casa de Aang, ubicada en una pequeña pero vasta isla que había pertenecido a su familia durante generaciones.

Decir que la vocalista disfrutó de la vista que tenía desde su asiento de la ciudad, que para ella significaba libertad, sería poco. La sensación que aquellas concurridas y activas calles le regalaban era algo inefable, ni la misma morena sabía describir la magnitud de su propia alegría.

Bajó de la camioneta y de inmediato entró en el ferri que la llevaría a su destino, el cual tuvo que tomar sola ya que los demás también querían llegar a sus respectivas casas.

Lanzó un suspiro al viento, ¡Cómo extrañaba Ciudad República! La mezcla perfecta entre la madre naturaleza y las creaciones del hombre. Poco había en ese lugar que no pudiera impresionarte, la vista era hermosa a donde quiera que ibas, el aire era fresco, los niños jugaban seguros en las calles, la gente era muy variada en todos los aspectos, dándole una riqueza cultural a aquel sitio impresionante... No como en Francia, donde sólo habían... Bueno... Franceses.

Los centros recreativos eran numerosos, así como las áreas verdes, las cuales se cuidaban con esmero. Todo en conjunto hacían de Cuidad República un idóneo lugar para vivir. Claro, en todos lados habían excepciones, gente sin moral y/o escrúpulos que iban por la vida buscando problemas, sin embargo, la policía era realmente eficiente, por lo que aquella clase de escoria no estaba muy segura.

En cuanto puso un pie en aquella adorable isla, la cual fue su hogar y patio de juegos al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitar la risa de felicidad que se escapó de sus labios. Recorrió corriendo todo el camino hacia la casa de Aang, saludando de paso a los demás habitantes de la isla, quienes la saludaban de vuelta. Pronto, se dejó ver una hermosa casa de tres plantas, cuyas escaleras de entrada iban directo al primer piso sin tocar la planta baja, la cual era un discreto garage con espacio para un par de autos. La casa tenía balcón en los dos pisos y la fachada era simple, pero aquello iba de la mano perfectamente con su ubicación, además, una pequeña chimenea se dejaba ver sobre el techo de teja azul oscuro.

La imagen a lo lejos de aquel lugar la hizo detenerse unos segundos antes de que, con fuerza renovada, comenzara a acercarse a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían. Esquivó rocas, saltó pequeños arbustos, subió las escaleras y en cuanto abrió la puerta...

— ¡Sorpresaaaaaa! — Fue el grito que recibió a Korra.

Ahí estaban todos. Aang, su increíble primo quien cuidó de ella junto con las demás personas reunidas ahí. A su lado estaba Tenzin, el hermano mayor de Aang, cuya cabeza calva igualaba la de todos los hombres de aquella isla, salvo por algunos cuantos que no tenían tatuajes, y su barba en forma de flecha que siempre le pareció curiosa.

Junto con Tenzin venía su familia, su adorable y joven esposa Pema, la cual era una increíble mujer, extraordinaria cocinera, excelente esposa y madre dedicada; a menudo podían oír decir a Tenzin que haberla conocido fue el golpe de suerte más grande que tuvo jamás y, si contamos que el hombre se encontró tirado el billete ganador de la lotería, bueno, es mucho decir.

En medio de ellos se encontraban los tres adorables, graciosos y alegres hijos de la pareja. Jinora, la mayor, era una pre-adolescente de no más de trece años; a su corta edad, era una niña prodigio, sumamente inteligente y tan sabía que, a veces, su mismo padre acudía a ella por consejo. La mediana, Ikki, era una niña noble y muy atenta, pero sumamente curiosa, a tal grado que no dejará de hacerte preguntas hasta no estar 100% satisfecha o haberte sacado todo lo que sabías. Por último, pero no menos importante, teníamos al pequeño Meelo, cuya hiperactividad y energía eran interminables, sin embargo, tenía un don para el dibujo y la pintura que muchos artistas envidiarían. A aquellos tres pequeños pronto se les uniría un cuarto, ya que Pema tenía un gracioso bulto en su vientre que indicaba ya meses de embarazo, aunque Korra no sabía con exactitud cuántos.

¿Y cómo olvidar al viejecillo más adorable y divertido en toda la isla? El abuelo Gyatso se encontraba a un lado de ellos, con sus cansados ojos sobre ella y una sonrisa bonachona que le daba paz a cualquiera; el hombre era sumamente querido por Aang, Tenzin y Korra especialmente. Cuando era más joven, la morena y el abuelo Gyatso solían sentarse por horas escuchando radio-novelas de misterio y de terror, a veces le jugaban bromas a Tenzin con la ayuda de Aang o simplemente se relajaban un rato en compañía de Iroh con algo de música, un buen té y una partida de pai-sho de calidad, pero que la pequeña Korra jamás llegó a entender.

En cuanto la morena atravesó la puerta, los niños presentes se abalanzaron a abrazarla con mucho cariño y, poco después, los adultos se unieron a ese gesto.

El reencuentro se dio con mucha alegría, amor y un par de lágrimas de felicidad de parte de la vocalista, quien estaba sumamente agradecida por este gesto y por volver a estar en tan especial lugar. Pronto la fiesta familiar comenzó, comiendo una sopa típica del polo sur, que era donde había nacido Korra y contando anécdotas divertidas que la oji azul se había perdido por estar en París.

Ikki, la hija mediana de Tenzin, no paraba de hacerle preguntas sobre todo lo que vivió en Francia... Literalmente, to-do. Que si los autos eran de una u otra forma, que si era en serio que no se bañaban regularmente, que si las ranas gritaban cuando las cocinaban... Bueno, muchas preguntas que Korra apenas y alcanzaba a contestar en monosílabos. Por otro lado, Jinora era de cuestionar sobre cosas más cultas, como qué tan impresionante era el Museo de Louvre, si pudo observar la Venus de Milo, la clásica Gioconda u otras obras de arte que la rockera en la vida supo cuáles eran. Sí, efectivamente había ido, la había llevado la misma Asami Sato, pero, siendo sinceros, estaba más ocupada en que _Madame_ no entrara por ninguna puerta o chocara con ella en alguna esquina como para prestarle atención a una tipa semi desnuda sin brazos. Fue en esa misma visita donde la francesa se dio cuenta de su inicial paranoia. Por supuesto que lo último no lo incluyó en el relato.

En cuando el nombre de su amiga actriz fue mencionado por la oji azul, los tres, incluido Meelo, se mostraron extrañamente interesados y sorprendidos, comenzando a preguntar por ello. Una ligera molestia embargó a Korra, ¿Acaso ella era la única que no conocía a Asami desde antes de aquel viaje?

— ¡Tienes que presentarnosla, Korra!— Le había pedido Jinora inusualmente emocionada.— Asami Sato es una de las mujeres más influyentes del mundo, ¿Sabías que además de ser actriz estudió varias ingenierías?, ¡Las aprobó todas con honores! Es una mujer realmente inteligente.

— Y es muy hermosa...— Añadió risueña Ikki.

— Muy hermosa.— Le confirmó Meelo, aunque claro, con otro punto de vista.

Aunque lo último lo sabía y muy bien, lo primero realmente la sorprendió. Asami tenía realmente muchas facetas, no sólo era un genio en su profesión, sino que también tenía un cerebro realmente prodigioso. Tantas cosas por saber de la francesa, pero Korra no iba a investigar nada por internet; tenía la ventaja de conocerla en persona y se valdría de ello para lograr su cometido.

— ¿Sí nos la vas a presentar? No puedes ser tan egoísta como para no hacerlo, ¿O sí puedes? ¿Eres egoísta? ¿Qué tan egoísta eres?

— No soy egoísta, Ikki. — Respondió para acallar las demasiadas preguntas de la pequeña.— Prometo que, en cuanto venga a Ciudad República, se las presentaré.

— ¡¿Va a venir a Ciudad República?! — Exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo. Ay, para qué habló.

Justo cuando estaba segura de que iba recibir otra oleada de preguntas, la puerta de madera fue golpeada levemente. Aang se levantó del asiento en el que estaba con una sonrisa traviesa y caminó hacia la entrada. Con aquella misma expresión aún en su cara, tomó el picaporte y miró a todos.

— Ahora sí... ¡Que la fiesta comience! — Y en cuanto terminó de hablar, abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a los chicos de la banda junto con sus respectivas familias y otros invitados más.

— ¡Korra! Bienvenida de vuelta.— La saludó una mujer mayor pero sólo un par de años más que Tenzin, con cabello grisáceo claro y unos hermosos ojos azules.

— Gracias, Kya.— Le respondió a la prima de Katara, quien era una gran amiga de Tenzin y de la familia. — Siempre es genial volver.

— Hola, Korra.— La saludó su amiga morena, quien se había cambiado a unos jeans ajustados oscuros y una hermosa blusa azul que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros.

— Hey, Katara... Eh...— Se rascó la nuca al tiempo que susurraba.— ¿No viene Sokka con...?

— No te preocupes.— Respondió, sabiendo de antemano de qué hablaba.— No vino ninguno de los dos, no estaban en casa cuando llegué.— La vocalista asintió y dejó a su amiga ir a saludar con efusividad a su novio.

— Con que volviste, niña.— Aquella voz pertenecía a una mujer de mediana edad, con los mismos años que Tenzin. Ella tenía el cabello ligeramente gris y unos duros pero no gélidos ojos verdes.

Lin, la novia de Kya y jefe de policía había llegado.

— Escuché que no te fue precisamente de maravilla allá en París.

—Hola, Lin. La verdad, estoy feliz de haber vuelto.

— Yo también me alegro de que hayas vuelto.— Se escuchó decir en tono burlón tras Lin.— No es tan divertido sólo molestar a Pies Ligeros I.

— Toph, ya tengo 27 años... — Dijo Aang aun sosteniendo a Katara de la cintura mientras esta rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.— ¿Podrías parar ya con el apodo?

— Creía estar hablando con Pies Ligeros II.— Le respondió la joven, ignorando por completo la petición del oji gris.

Toph BeiFong era una ex compañera de clases de Aang, pero se conocían desde pequeños. El color de su cabello era negro oscuro pero bastante bien peinado, mientras que sus ojos eran de un color verde pálido ya que aquella mujer era ciega de nacimiento. Eso no le quitaba de ninguna manera lo bonita que era, ni mucho menos la hacía menos ruda y dura que el resto, de hecho, era una persona bastante fuerte, que no se dejaba amedrentar por nadie ni buscaba que la ayudaran en nada. Era increíblemente admirable.

— Iré a la cocina por comida.— Habló nuevamente Toph antes de alejarse de ahí ayudada únicamente por su bastón especial.

De repente, unos fuertes brazos rodeándola en un abrazo se dejaron sentir. La vocalista sabía perfectamente de quien eran.

— ¡Kooorraaaa! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

— Sólo fueron unas horas, Bo.— Respondió entre risas.

— Lo sé.— Dijo riendo también.

— ¿Y Mako?

— Viene atrás.— Y como si lo hubieran invocado, Mako entró por la puerta seguido de Zuko y su familia.

Y así, poco a poco la casa comenzó a llenarse de familiares y amigos de siempre. Todos se la estaban pasado bastante bien, riendo, cantado... Bolin hablando animadamente con Opal BeiFong, la hermana del novio de Kuvira, Baatar Jr. ... Sí, la familia BeiFong era realmente grande.

Para los chicos de la banda, aquella fue la mejor fiesta de bienvenida jamás tenida.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Habían pasado las horas y, con ellas, la fiesta de bienvenida. La morena se encontraba buscando en su pequeña mochila las llaves que abrían la puerta que tenía justo frente de ella. Sus maletas debían estar adentro ya que fue el mismo Bolin quien se encargo de meterlas con la copia de la llave que Korra le había dado. No pasó mucho para que por fin encontrara lo que estaba buscando y pudiera entrar a su departamento.

En cuanto puso un pie en el lugar, el sonido de patas yendo a toda velocidad hacia donde ella estaba le hizo cerrar la puerta antes de que un enorme bulto de pelo blanco le saltara encima, estrellándola contra la madera.

— ¡Basta, Naga! — Exclamó la vocalista entre risas mientras sentía aquella mojada lengua acariciar su cara.

Cuando por fin aquel blanco animal se detuvo, fue el turno de Korra de abrazarla con cariño.

— También te extrañé mucho, chica.— Afirmó acariciándole el hocico a Naga.

La rockera se levantó del suelo y, soltando un suspiro pesado, se dejó caer en su largo y azul sofá, sintiéndose segura por estar de vuelta en Ciudad República. Armada con esa misma seguridad, Korra comenzó a rememorar todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos en París. Puede ser que la mayoría hayan sido realmente tortuosos para su persona, pero de algo sí estaba segura: Había valido la pena por el simple hecho de haber conocido a los Moulian-Sato.

Los días pasaron y se llevaron consigo, toda la pesadez y el desasosiego que sufrió en París y todo gracias a los días que había estado pasando en la casa de Aang junto con Tenzin y el abuelo Gyatso meditando. En la época en que había llegado a Ciudad República no era muy fan de meditar, se quedaba dormida y no creía que le servía para nada, pero pronto comenzó a aceptar que aquella práctica podría ayudarla; tal vez no estaba lista para abrir esa puerta que daba directamente hacia la raíz de sus miedos y combatirlos frente a frente, pero sí le brindaba la paz necesaria para seguir con su vida. Lo hubiera hecho en Francia... Si tan sólo le hubieran dado el tiempo de hacerlo.

Ese día en particular decidió terminar antes su, de por sí, poco tiempo para meditar, ¿La razón? Aquella tarde su amiga y actriz francesa, Asami Sato, llegaba a Cuidad República. Esa fue la única razón de haberse negado a la invitación a comer por parte de Pema, se despidió de cada uno de los miembros de aquella familia suya y salió montada en Appa, la camioneta blanca de Aang, rumbo al ferri.

Tenía todo preparado, iba a ir a su departamento, se iba a dar una ducha y se iba a vestir con aquel disfraz de chofer que había rentado y, mientras la esperaba en el aeropuerto iba a sostener un blanco cartel con _Madame Sato_ escrito en letra cursiva, la cual Jinora le hizo el favor de hacer.

Ya en el aeropuerto, Korra se encontraba esperando por un tiempo que le pareció realmente eterno, quería verla ya y los nervios que tenía no ayudaban en nada. Sintió cómo su corazón dio un vuelco cuando aquella monótona voz proveniente de las bocinas anunció que el vuelo procedente de París con destino a Ciudad República había arribado. De inmediato se levantó del asiento en donde estuvo esperando y, uno por uno, observó cómo los pasajeros de aquel avión atravesaban la puerta de entrada al edificio hasta que, al fin, la vio ingresar.

En cuanto pisa el aeropuerto, su presencia se distingue de entre otros. Su negra y ondulada cabellera bailaba con libertad en el aire para luego reposar sobre los hombros de su dueña, unos lentes oscuros cubrían esos verdes ojos, pero aún podían intimidarte con esa mirada tan segura y sexy, sus labios rojos lucían perfectos estando aun levemente hinchados, mostrando que había dormido en el trayecto. Se veía realmente hermosa, tanto que, en su embelesamiento, Korra se preguntó genuinamente si siempre había lucido así la francesa y cómo rayos fue que no lo notó.

La morena no estaba del todo segura debido a los ya mencionados lentes, pero le pareció ver que Asami la estaba buscando, a ella por sobre el tumulto de personas. Con eso en la mente y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, levantó el cartel lo más alto que sus brazos le permitieron. Fue entonces cuando la actriz francesa dirigió su mirada al exacto lugar en donde la morena estaba. La sonrisa que iluminó el blanco rostro en el momento en que azul y verde colisionaron fue inigualable, tanto que ambas chicas se olvidaron de que Asami debía pasar a recoger las maletas en tanto la peli negra hacía su camino hacia la morena... O al menos lo intentó.

Ni siquiera había terminado de dar el paso en dirección a la oji azul cuando cientos de paparazzis, fotógrafos y fans impidieron que pudiera continuar y, a su vez, le tapaba la vista a la rockera de su amiga francesa.

Ya estaba comenzando a maldecir a todos los presentes cuando su celular vibró en su bolsillo, anunciando un mensaje.

 _Te veo afuera - Asami._

Era lo único que rezaba aquel texto. Korra comenzó a esquivar a cuanta persona pudo y obligó a sus piernas a ir lo más rápido que eran capaces, sin embargo, no se quiso quedar más tiempo en el aeropuerto, sino que abrió la puerta de Appa e ingresó al vehículo, cuyo asiento trasero era utilizado para cargar un enorme ramo de panda lilies.

Korra estaba un tanto decepcionada, sinceramente se esperaba un escenario completamente diferente, algo como... ¡No sé! Un encuentro emotivo lleno de abrazos y besos en las mejillas que dejarían la cara morena llena de labial rojo o algo así, y ahora lo más que se esperaba era estar siguiendo una gran camioneta blindada que contenía a Asami y a sus guardaespaldas a un lugar seguro y secreto o en su defecto, si llegara a perder el automóvil, citarla al día siguiente para verse. Pero de nueva cuenta sus refunfuños fueron silenciados por la sorpresa al ver como los paparazzis salían por montones para poder reportar la llegada de _la joya de París,_ que era como la nombraban. Sí, allá se iban sus esperanzas de verla hoy...

O eso pensaba hasta que pudo verla entre aquella rueda de personas, su primer instinto fue asomarse a la ventana para poder, aunque sea, verla de lejos. Fue entonces cuando nuevamente Asami se fijó en ella y, para su mayor sorpresa, aquella hermosa mujer le murmuró algo al enorme hombre que la acompañaba (Aunque no tanto como Kyllesaurus, debo decir) y de pronto aquel sujeto comenzó a guiarla a una camioneta blanca, pero no cualquier camioneta blanca, hacia Appa.

— ¡Oh, santos patos! ¡Viene para acá! — Exclamó completamente nerviosa. — ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Qué hago?!

— Abrir la puerta sería un buen comienzo.— Aquella melodiosa voz se escuchó por sobre la multitud.

Ahí estaba, aquella mujer que había deseado ver desde hace días.

— 'Sami...— Logró susurrar antes de abrir la puerta casi en automático.

Después de despedirse adecuadamente de tanto admiradores como gente tratando de obtener una exclusiva, entró al auto de la morena con aquella elegancia tan característica de ella.

— ¿Serías tan amable de arrancar?

— Por supuesto.— Dijo con una sonrisa mientras encendía el auto.

— Si pudieras...

— ¿Perder a los paparazzis? — Le completó la frase.— Dalo por hecho.

Y, sin más que decir o agregar, la morena pisó el acelerador y, poco a poco, comenzó a atravesar la ciudad sin ningún problema. No fue su velocidad la que la hizo perder uno por uno a los vehículos de la prensa, sino su perfecto conocimiento de las calles y los atajos que contienen, después de todo, no fue una diablilla adolescente por nada.

En cuestión de un par de horas, por fin llegaron a su destino: el departamento de Korra. A la morena no se le ocurrió otro lugar seguro a donde llevarla que no fuera su mismo piso, por lo que fue a donde se dirigió.

No tardó mucho en estacionar a Appa justo a lado de su vehículo habitual, el cual estaba muy bien cuidado y protegido bajo una lona; en cuanto el motor dejó de ronronear, las dos féminas bajaron de la camioneta.

— ¿Y bien? — Fue lo primero que dijo Asami, abriendo levemente los brazos.

— Oh, es mi departamento.— Respondió Korra, creyendo que preguntaba sobre el lugar.— No sabía dónde más traerte que fuera seguro...— Añadió, rascándose la nuca. La risa de Asami la obligó a levantar la mirada.

— Eso lo supuse, tontita.— Le dijo.— Lo único que no sé es por qué no has venido a recibirme como es debido.

Una sonrisa de lado se volvió a dibujar en su rostro antes de arrojarse a los brazos de la francesa. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto había extrañado un abrazo de Asami.

— Te extrañé mucho, 'Sami.

— Y yo a ti, Korra... Aunque sólo fueron unos días.— Ambas rieron.

Tal vez no llenó su morena cara con labial rojo, pero estar en aquellos suaves y cálidos brazos de la actriz era un encuentro suficientemente bueno para ella.

Unas rápidas y pesadas pisadas interrumpieron el tan esperado abrazo y Asami pronto supo a quién pertenecían. Casi sin poder evitarlo, una enorme masa peluda corrió con mucha fuerza y de un salto tiró a su amada morena y comenzó, justo como la vez pasada, a lamer de arriba a abajo la cara de su amiga humana.

— ¡Basta ya! — Le ordenó entre risas.

Tuvo que forzajear bastante, pero al final logró quitarse a Naga de encima y sostenerle fuerte del collar por seguridad de la francesa... Y es que Naga era un amor de mascota, muy protectora, inteligente y leal para con Korra y niños pequeños, pero para cualquier extraño era un monstruo blanco con garras y colmillos, a pesar de ser tan buena compañera, era muy desconfiada con la gente que acababa de conocer, demasiado diría Korra; a los chicos de la banda les costó meses que ella los aceptara.

— Qué hermoso perro tienes, Korra.— La voz de Asami le recordó al animal de su presencia.

La morena se preparó para cualquier cosa, sujetando con ambas manos a Naga y apunto de decirle a la actriz que corriera y se encerrara en la primera habitación que encontrara. Sin embargo, todo pasó tan rápido que la mente de la oji azul no pudo procesarlo por unos segundos.

Sí, Naga había conseguido zafarse del agarre de su compañera humana y había corrido hacia la extraña, pero contrario a todo lo pensado y para sorpresa de la rockera, Naga se mostró sumisa frente a la francesa hasta el punto de dejarse acariciar por ella, quien la complacía animada.

Decir que estaba anonadada era lo más correcto, Naga nunca había sido muy cariñosa con alguien que no fuera un niño o la misma Korra.

— _"Y ahí va otra víctima del_ efecto Asami _" —_ Pensó la rockera con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? — Preguntó Asami.

— Naga.— Respondió.

— Oh, ¿Es en honor a Naga la de _Los casos perrunos_? — Quiso saber la oji verde.

— Uhmm...— Korra se rascó la nuca.— No exactamente.

— ¿Entonces por qué...?

— Es básicamente por esto.— Con paso rápido, llegó hasta la manta blanca que cubría su transporte y la levantó.

Pronto, una moto Yamaha Diversion XJ6 F blanca en muy buenas condiciones se dejó ver. La morena le hizo una ademán con la mano a Asami para que se acercara y, cuando esta lo hizo, señaló animada las placas de la moto para luego poner sus manos en su cintura.

— NA6A— Leyó la peli negra en voz alta.

— Con esta moto — Comenzó a decir con orgullo.— arrollé a la mamá de Naga.

—... ¿Qué? — El tono de voz que Asami usó le hizo ver lo que dijo.

— Bueno, no la arrollé, pero casi...— Farfulló.— Estaban enseñándome a conducir una moto y me emocioné un poco. Comencé a andar en ella, estando muy distraída viendo el paisaje que no noté que una perrita se atravesaba en mi camino...

»Para cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba a nada de atropellarla, por suerte logré frenar en seco sin causar ningún accidente además de casi salir volando.

»Cuando bajé de la moto para comprobar si estaba bien, me di cuenta de que se veía muy enferma y cansada. En aquel entonces, la moto tenía una gran caja de plástico atrás para hacer entregas de pizza, que era el antiguo trabajo de Aang, así que la subí ahí y fui a toda velocidad al veterinario más cercano.

»Cuando llegué me di cuenta de que la perrita ya no era la única pasajera, había dado a luz a Naga y a sus hermanitos. Le pedí al veterinario que los revisara, por si acaso estaban enfermos o algo, pero no. Tiempo después ellos fueron adoptados por los vecinos mientras que yo me quedé con la madre de Naga y con ella, a la que nombré como la moto donde nació...

— Sé que es raro, es como si me hubieran puesto de nombre _Hospital General del Polo Sur_ , pero lo creí conveniente debido a...

— Lo entiendo.— La interrumpió la actriz.— Es un gran nombre, ¿Qué le pasó a la madre de Naga?

— _Crashie_ murió hace un par de años.— Le informó con melancolía.

— Lo siento mucho.

— Fue algo realmente triste, era una chica muy especial.

— Apuesto que lo era.— Le dijo con una sonrisa cálida.— ¿Crashie era tan grande como Naga?

— No, para nada.— Respondió entre risas.— De hecho, todos los cachorritos se volvieron enormes a comparación de ella. Creo que se parecen a su padre.

La morena permaneció en silencio mientras observaba a Asami acariciar a Naga mientras le decía lo linda que era, en tanto que la mejor amiga de Korra se dejaba consentir con mucho gusto. Si se miraba desde los azules ojos de la vocalista, era una muy hermosa escena. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de lo poco cortés que había sido, ¿Qué clase de anfitriona mantiene a sus invitados en el garage?

— Hey, 'Sami — La llamó.— , ¿No quieres pasar a tomar algo? De todas formas, vas a permanecer un tiempo aquí antes de que los paparazzi dejen de buscarte y pueda llevarte a casa... ¿O es un departamento?...

— Me encantaría.— Respondió Asami.— Quisiera descansar un poco antes de preparar todo antes de las grabaciones.

— ¿Preparar? — Inquirió extrañada.— ¿Vas a tener alguna clase de guión o algo similar?

— No realmente.— Le dijo.— Yo y mis hijos vamos a quedarnos en Ciudad República por aproximadamente dos años o dos años y medio, es por eso que quiero preparar el piso que compré para que se sienta más hogareño.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? Porque me ofrezco de voluntaria.— Saltó de inmediato con el ofrecimiento.

La familia Moulian-Sato la habían tratado afablemente en su zozobra, si ésta era una oportunidad para pagarles, Korra no la pensaba desaprovechar.

— Sería maravilloso, gracias. — Respondió la francesa con una gran sonrisa.

Ambas comenzaron a subir una pequeña escalera de madera clara que conducía a una puerta que daba directamente hacia el apartamento. Korra se encargó de darle un pequeño tour por aquel piso que había adquirido con el segundo jugoso cheque que le habían dado (El primero lo había gastado en mejorar las casas en la isla y en cosas para Aang y el abuelo Gyatso); le mostró la sala de Juegos, la cocina, los baños, el gym y demás cuartos antes de llegar al centro del piso: Una enorme sala en color azul, piso de madera blanca, una mesa pequeña de vidrio y una alfombra caqui abajo de lo descrito, todo esto a lado de un gran ventanal que daba directamente hacia la isla donde vivía su familia.

— ... Y ésta es la sala. Ahí guardo mi música y algunas películas, que luego veo en la pantalla plasma de por allá.— Añadió señalando un gran mueble platino con compartimientos para lo dicho.

— ¿Sabes? — Preguntó Asami para llamar la atención de la morena.— Así era exactamente como me imaginaba tu departamento.

— ¿De verdad? — Ladeó la cabeza cual perrito confundido.

— Bueno, no literalmente — Aclaró.— , quiero decir, la combinación de colores, el ambiente que tiene... Todo esto grita tu nombre.— Añadió señalando con un amplio ademán el lugar.

— Oh, bueno... Gracias.— Korra se rascó la nuca con una sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro.— ¿Quieres una bebida o algún snack?

— Solo agua, si eres tan amable.— Respondió Asami.

— En seguida. Aguarda ahí.

— Estaré aquí cuando vuelvas.— Dijo Asami.

Korra sonrió inusualmente alegre y, sin decir otra palabra, comenzó a correr rumbo a la cocina.

Tomando uno de los mejores y más lindos vasos que su vajilla tenia para ofrecer, se apresuró a llenarlo con agua fresca y, una vez hecho eso, lo rodeó con una servilleta, para no darle una presentación tan simple y, además, porque así era como Asami entregaba los vasos con agua. Para regresar a la sala, disminuyó su velocidad para que ninguna gota de agua se separara de las demás y mojara la parte externa del vaso, empero, llegó justo a tiempo para observar cómo la actriz le daba la espalda para observar la cantidad de discos que la morena tenía; ¿Qué podía decir? Amaba la música.

— No puedo creer que teniendo tanta música no conocías a Emilie Autumn.— Bromeó la peli negra sintiendo la presencia de Korra sin despegar la vista de los discos.

— Créeme, yo tampoco.— Respondió. — De hecho, tal parece que yo era la única que no la conocía.— Expuso.— Estuve hablando con Jinora y resulta que es bastante famosa en...

Su explicación se vio abruptamente interrumpida al sentir ambas manos blancas de la francesa tomarle con delicadeza su rostro y, como si eso fuera poco, la mirada que le dirigían esos hermosos jades era lo suficientemente intensa como para que un escalofríos cruzara su cuerpo de la punta de sus pies a la coronilla de la cabeza.

— 'Sa-¿'Sami? — Tartamudeó Korra con un gran sonrojo en el rostro.

Sintió como la actriz le acariciaba la mejilla con su pulgar, trazando círculos; aquel pequeño gesto le erizó los pequeños vellos de la nuca y le hizo sentir una especie de cosquilleo en su estómago que le extrañó bastante, aunque nunca retiró el azul de su mirar del verde de la de Asami.

— Te vez mucho mejor ahora.— Señaló con voz meliflua.

— Sí, bueno... Salir de París ayudó, y más el volver con mi familia.

— Por supuesto que sí.— Concordó, mostrándole sus aperlados dientes antes de tomar el vaso que Korra le ofrecía.

— Sentémonos en el sillón — Le dijo la morena, señalando el mueble con un ademán antes de que ambas tomaran asiento.

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio antes de que Asami los cortara.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Korra? Me imagino que te han dado vacaciones después de regresar.

— Sí, así es.— Confirmó la oji azul.— De hecho me han dado una semana más que a ti.— Le dijo.

— Eso es algo bueno, después de lo que pasó...— Korra hizo una mueca de desagrado.— Bueno, las merecías.

— Gracias... — Otro silencio antes de que la francesa prosiguiera.

— ¿Has visto a Yue? — Para la rockera, aquella pregunta fue demasiado directa.

— Yo... Eh...— Se movió incómoda en su lugar.— No-no en realidad... Yo...— La mirada de Asami la estaba poniendo nerviosa.— No sé en sí que decirle ni mucho menos tengo en valor de ir a buscarla.— Confesó.

— ¿Aún sientes algo por ella? — No necesitó pensarlo por mucho tiempo para responder.

— Creo que sí.— Y lo dijo de esa forma por una sencilla razón: Lo pensó.— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes para decorar? — Preguntó de repente para cambiar el tema.

— Tengo una semana a partir de mañana antes de que lleguen.— Dijo, refiriéndose a sus hijos.— Después tengo una semana libre antes de comenzar el video y, luego de ese mes, comenzarán las grabaciones de la película.

— Suenas ocupada. — Dijo con tono asombrado.

— Bastante, es por eso que agradeceré infinitamente tu ayuda.— Le dijo.

— Si quieres, mañana podríamos ir a comprar las cosas necesarias y empezar ese mismo día.— Sugirió Korra.— Estaré más que encantada de ayudar.

— Sería estupendo, Korra, gracias.

Pasó el tiempo y ambas lo aprovecharon muy bien, poniéndose al corriente de todo lo que había pasado en sus vidas esos seis días que estuvieron separadas que, en contra de lo creído, había sido mucho. Después de varias horas, por fin ambas se sintieron lo suficientemente seguras como para que Korra llevara a Asami a su casa, departamento o lo que sea que haya comprado.

Asami no sabía exactamente en dónde quedaba su casa, pero tenía la dirección y una foto de la casa y el barrio, que fue todo lo que Korra necesitó para ubicarse a la perfección y así poder encargarse de llevarla a su propiedad en menos tiempo de lo estimado.

Una vez hubieron llegado, Korra acompañó a Asami hasta la puerta de la gran, aunque modesta, casa, le hizo entrega de las panda lilies y, después de asegurarse de que no necesitaba algo más y con dos jugosos besos en ambas mejillas, Korra partió de vuelta a su departamento.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Al día siguiente, Korra se levantó temprano para ir a recoger a Asami a las 8:00 en punto, justo como decía el mensaje que la actriz le mandó por la noche. Esta vez volvió a pedir prestado a Appa, ya que en Naga no iba a poder llevar muchas cosas. Estacionó la camioneta frente a la puerta de Asami una vez había llegado y bajó a tocar el timbre.

— _Bonjour,_ Korra. _—_ La saludó la francesa en cuanto abrió la puerta.

— Buenos días, 'Sami.— Respondió después de que la actriz plantara los acostumbrados besos en los lugares correspondientes.

— Adelante, pasa.— Indicó haciéndose a un lado para que la morena entrara, cosa que hizo.— Dime, ¿Ya has desayunado?

— Eh... — No lo había hecho, se había levantado con tiempo justo para vestirse e irse, no para desayunar.— No...

— Perfecto — Exclamó.— , así podrías acompañarme en la mesa.— Añadió mientras caminaba hacia el interior.

— ¡Me has salvado de morir de hambre! — Bromeó Korra con gratitud.

Después de desayunar, Asami comenzó a mostrarle a Korra la casa, mientras le iba indicando las ideas que tenía con respecto a cada habitación. La casa, tanto externa como internamente, era bastante diferente a la que tenían en París, sin embargo, mientras se imaginaba los cambios como la francesa los iba diciendo, pronto se iba a notar un cambio significativo, no porque vaya a hacer una réplica de la mini mansión, sino porque va a tener la esencia de la familia.

— ¿Qué te parece? — Preguntó Asami después de un rato.— ¿Te gustan mis ideas?

— Son geniales.— Afirmó con seguridad.— ¿Quieres ir ya por las cosas o necesitas hacer una lista de lo que comprarás antes?

— Eso no es necesario.— Le dijo.— Vamos de una vez.

Las dos salieron de la nueva casa de los Moulian-Sato rumbo a la tienda especializada a la que Korra quería llevar a Asami. Aang y la morena se pasaban horas en ese lugar tratando de encontrar diversas cosas para cuidar el jardín o mejoras que vendrían bien en la casa, así como una que otra herramienta. Prácticamente lo tenían todo, pero era una variedad tan grande que no podían decidirse tan fácilmente.

Y eso fue justo lo que le sucedió a la peli negra, quien, a pesar de querer cosas específicas, se vio en el común dilema entre uno y varios modelos; Korra sonrió, ni Asami Sato se había librado de aquello y, al igual que su primo y ella hace años, se había quedado horas escogiendo los materiales ideales para su cometido. Para cuando terminaron, llevaban tantas cosas que varios empleados tuvieron que ayudarlas a subirlas en Appa.

— ¡Esa tienda es estupenda! — Exclamó Asami con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.— ¿Viste qué variedad de cosas había ahí? ¡Definitivamente debo volver algún día!

— Es una de las mejores tiendas que tenemos en Ciudad República.— Afirmó Korra.

— Ciertamente es una ciudad hermosa.— Le dijo.

— Y tiene unos deliciosos helados.— Añadió con tono de guía turístico.— Ven, tienes que probar uno.— Y, tomándola de la muñeca, comenzó a jalarla hacia un gran parque que se encontraba cruzando la calle.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

—... Y ese fue el lago en donde me caí.— Le mostró Korra entusiasmada.— Y ese fue el maldito bote que se puso encima.— Añadió con resentimiento en la voz, los ojos semi-cerrados y un leve puchero.

Habían pasado a comprar los helados de los que la rockera tanto le habló de camino al local y ahora se encontraban dando un paseo por el inmenso Parque de Ciudad República. Korra hacía un maravilloso trabajo como guía, pues le mostraba las partes más bellas del lugar mientras ambas disfrutaban de un helado, Korra uno de vainilla y el de chocolate para Asami.

— ¡Hay un sinfín de cosas por hacer aquí! — Exclamó arrojando ambos brazos al aire.— Podríamos patinar, volar cometas, andar en bicicleta, comer porquerías...

— Korra...— La interrumpió Asami.

— Bueno, no son como tal _porquerías —_ Quiso aclarar _—_ , yo lo decía en el puro sentido de que es comida chatarra, como frituras, dulces, palomitas...

— Korra...

— Está bien, comeremos fruta y cosas saludables para...

— ¡No, Korra! — Aquello hizo que la mencionada guardara silencio.— Creo que nos siguen.— Susurró, al tiempo que entrelazaba su brazo con el moreno.

La vocalista miró confundida a través del hombro del que Asami la estaba tomando y, lejos de alarmarse, lo que vio la hizo sonreír. En efecto, las estaban siguiendo, pero no era algo de que alarmarse; tras ellas se encontraba un grupo de chicas, quienes cuchicheaban cosas y soltaban pequeñas risitas que detuvieron abruptamente al notar la mirada zafiro de la peli castaña sobre ellas.

— Vamos a saludarlas.

Anunció Korra comenzando a caminar hacia el montón, el cual comenzó a emocionarse y a murmurar entre ellas mientras reían. Ya iba a mitad de camino cuando se dio cuenta de un sencillo pero importante hecho: Asami no la seguía.

— 'Sami, ¿No vienes? — Quiso saber Korra haciendo una mueva graciosa.

— Yo...— Pero no pudo seguir hablando porque Korra había regresado sin importarle mucho lo que fuera a decir y la tomó de la muñeca antes de continuar su camino.

Si creyeron por un momento que Korra Wryght era pésima coqueteando, debieron haber estado presentes en el momento en que empezó a convivir con sus indiscutibles fans. Aquella chica morena no era la vocalista de siempre, fue como si el alma de un donjuán se hubiera apropiado de su cuerpo, sacándole a las chicas más de un suspiro y varios sonrojos enormes como bonus. Añadido a eso, firmó varias cosas que las jóvenes le ponían en frente: Libretas, playeras, celulares, partes del cuerpo visibles y no tan visibles, etc.

— Bueno, señoritas, debo irme.— Les dijo, sacando varias protestas.— Fue un gusto verlas, hasta luego.— Y, despidiéndose de cada una al igual que Asami, ambas continuaron su camino.

— Vaya...— Dijo de pronto la francesa.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Preguntó Korra.

— Nunca hubiera imaginado que aquella Korra que se sonrojaba por todo fuera tan coqueta.— Le respondió juguetona, como si hubiera presenciado una epifanía.

— ¿Qué? ¿Eso? — Señaló con su pulgar sobre el hombro y soltó una risa divertida.— Eso no fue nada.— Dijo.— Sólo lo hago con mis fans, es muy divertido ver sus reacciones _fangirls_.

Para probar su punto, Korra giró de pronto sobre sus talones y a la lejanía le guiñó al grupo, que aún seguía reunido comentando sobre lo que acababan de vivir, mientras fingía que les disparaba con los dedos. Todas y cada una soltó un suspiro antes de gritar emocionadas, llamando la atención de todos y soltando la risa de Korra, la cual salió por completo cuando se giró de nuevo.

— ¿Lo ves? — Habló cuando hubo terminado de reír.— Divertido.

— Bastante, muy divertido.— Concordó con Korra.— Aunque a mí me gusta hacer las cosas más simples.

No supo si lo había hecho como demostración o fue uno de aquellos movimientos elegantes y naturales que tenía la francesa y que tanto le causaban admiración, pero con un simple movimiento de su cabello había logrado que varios sujetos (En opinión de Korra, desagradables) quedaran embelesados. Ella misma lo hubiera estado de no ser porque estaba lo suficientemente irritada como para evitarlo, aunque tampoco supo si fue por la facilidad en que había logrado eso o por los idiotas que la miraban precisamente como eso, como idiotas. De todas formas, no se iba a quedar el tiempo suficiente como para averiguarlo.

— Hey, 'Sami, será mejor que nos fuéramos ya.— Comenzó a decir.— Para iniciar con el decorado y-y esas cosas.

— Tienes razón, será mejor que comencemos lo más pronto posible.— Y fue así como Korra logró convencer a Asami de dejar aquel parque.

Aunque no se fue sin antes dirigirles una mirada asesina a aquellos sujetos.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa de Asami, comenzaron a ponerse manos a la obra. Aprovechando la escasez de muebles, decidieron que sería mejor empezar a pintar las paredes, empezando por la habitación de Azumi. Prepararon todo para comenzar, pusieron plástico en el suelo, cambiándose las ropas a unas más viejas y desgastadas, mientras Korra usaba una camiseta sin mangas negra, unos shorts holgados y un paliacate amarrado en su frente, Asami traía puesto un pantalón de franela rojo, una playera blanca varias tallas más grande y se había atado el cabello en una cola. Incluso para pintar una casa lucía hermosa.

— ¿De dónde sacaste una playera tan grande? — Le preguntó Korra en cuanto salió de cambiarse.

— ¿Ésta? — Asami estiró la prenda de los bordes.— Me la dio David cuando aún éramos novios.

La rockera soltó un gruñido molesto casi imperceptible hasta para ella misma. Mejor ni hubiera preguntado.

— ¿Te gustaría un poco de música? — Le preguntó la peli negra antes de comenzar.

— Sería estupendo.— Le dijo la rockera.

Los zafiros que tenía por ojos siguieron la figura de Asami mientras la francesa tomaba su reproductor de música y la conectaba a unas bocinas transportables que había en el cuarto.

— Me tomé la libertad de hacer una lista de música con las canciones de las bandas que coincidimos.— Informó Asami.— Espero y te guste.

En cuanto su blanco dedo pulsó el _aleatorio_ , la música comenzó a sonar.

 _Jojo was a man who thought he was a loner_

 _But he knew it wouldn't last._

 _Jojo left his home in Tucson, Arizona_

 _For some California grass_

Korra la reconoció de inmediato, _Get back_ de _The Beatles,_ por lo que de inmediato comenzó a cantar junto con Paul.

— _Get back, get back... Get back to where you once belonged... Get back, get back... Get back to where you once belonged..._

Sí, le había gustado la lista de reproducción.

Es por eso que se encontraba totalmente metida en la música mientras pintaba con su brocha el cuarto de color rosa para Azumi. Sabía que a la pequeña francesita le iba a encantar y es por eso que lo hacía con esmero. Estaba tratando de quitar un pequeño pelo de brocha que se había quedado pegado en la pared cuando sintió sus dedos ser cubiertos de pintura por un rodillo.

— ¡Oye! — Fue el primer reclamo que escapó de sus morenos labios.

— Oh, disculpa, Korra. Fue un accidente.— Pero la pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa de Asami le decía lo contrario.

— Claro que no fue accidente.— Evidenció Korra con una ceja levantada.

— Hey, no es mi culpa que pusieras los dedos en el lugar donde pensaba pintar. Ahora deja de quejarte y vuelve al trabajo.

Korra, con un puchero pequeño en los labios, volvió a su labor con la insulsa pared blanca, pero no porque fuera a dejar las cosas así. No, señor, Korra iba a vengarse de una forma u otra.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, así como tampoco lo iba a pensar mucho, ya que en el momento en que Asami sumergía el rodillo que había estado ocupando, Korra aprovechó para "casualmente" hacer lo mismo que la francesa con su brocha, pero, en el proceso, pasó la parte que chorreaba pintura por todo el dorso de la suave y tersa mano de la peli negra.

— ¡Eso sí fue a propósito! — Puntualizó Asami intercalando su verde mirada entre Korra y su ahora rosa mano.

— Hey, no es mi culpa que pusieras la mano justo en ese lugar.— Respondió la rockera entre risas.— Ahora deja de quejarte y vuelve al... ¡Oye! — El mojado rodillo de Asami interrumpió lo que decía Korra posándose en la nariz de la mencionada.

— Eso fue mi venganza.— Esgrimó la actriz sonriendo sadónica.

— ¡No te puedes vengar de una venganza! — La señaló con su dedo.

— Claro que puedo y lo hice. — Contraatacó.

— Ahora verás.

Tenía una mueca tan diabólica en su rostro crapuloso cuando mojó de nuevo la brocha en el bote de pintura rosa pastel que Asami supo que, ésta vez, la morena iba en serio. Tan en serio como aquellos pasos lentos pero seguros que se acercaban más y más a la oji verde se lo hacían saber, pero Asami tampoco iba a ceder.

— No te tengo miedo, Wryght.— Espetó con el rodillo sujeto fuertemente.

— Pues deberías, Sato.

Ni siquiera hubo terminado de decir eso cuando ya la persecución había dado inicio.

La guerra de pintura había dado comienzo, ninguna de las dos dejándose vencer en ningún momento, manchando la piel de la otra con cuanta pintura fuera posible y no sólo piel, ropa, zapatos e incluso cabello terminaron embarrados de aquel color sin siquiera un poco de compasión.

Ni siquiera hubo compasión cuando, por culpa del palo que Asami usaba para pintar los bordes más altos de la pared, el cual yacía en el piso, la ya mencionada francesa terminó en el piso y con el rodillo a varios centímetros alejado de ella.

— 'Sami, ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Korra al ver a su amiga tirada en el suelo.

— Sí... — Fue la respuesta que necesitó, mientras miraba atenta cómo Asami giraba para quedar tumbada boca-arriba.— Sí, estoy...— Pero se quedó callada al ver que Korra posicionaba ambas piernas a sus costados y se sentaba en su abdomen con la brocha sujeta de forma amenazante.— Estoy desarmada.— Alegó.— No hay honor en alguien que ataca a un enemigo desarmado.— Korra sonrió.

— No pensaba hacerlo.— Pudo ver la confusión en la mirada de la actriz cuando dejó caer la brocha al piso.— Aunque aún no termino con mi venganza.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Asami de poner una mueca de confusión porque, de inmediato, los dedos de Korra comenzaron a picotear las costillas y el resto de los costados de la peli negra de ojos verdes, a quien podía sentir retorciéndose bajo ella mientras comenzaba a reír.

— ¡Detente, Korra! — Le dijo entre risas, pero la vocalista no iba a parar ahí.

— ¿Debería hacerlo? — Se detuvo un rato que utilizó para fingir que lo meditaba.— Uhmm... No.— Dijo al fin, reanudando su tarea.

Y así se mantuvo un rato, torturando a una francesa quien reía a carcajadas, se retorcía bajo ella y suplicaba piedad. Y eso le encantaba, su propia risa la delataba; tener a la gran Asami Sato, la _joya de París_ tan vulnerable como la tenía ahora le hacía sentir a Korra más osada y divertida de lo común, como si pudiera manejar cualquier cosa... Lástima que le duró poco el gusto.

Lo único que sintió fue las suaves manos pálidas de la actriz francesa en sus muñecas y, al segundo siguiente, era ella quien terminó en el suelo y con Asami Sato sobre ella. La cara que debió haber puesto sería muy graciosa, pues casi de inmediato la peli negra comenzó a reírse de la forma en que le gustaba a Korra, quien, contagiada, también comenzó a reír alegre.

No fue sino hasta que el silencio se impuso sobre ellas que se dieron cuenta de un pequeñísimo e insignificante detalle: Ambas no estaban a más de un par de centímetros de la otra.

Digo, no es algo tan fuera de lo común si tenemos en cuenta que Asami tenía sujetas las dos manos de Korra encima de su cabeza.

Un sonrojo se dibujó en las mejillas de las dos justo en el segundo en que notaron su cercanía, pero no por eso hicieron el intento de moverse de donde estaban. Al contrario, permanecieron ahí, perdiéndose en los ojos de la otra... O, al menos, eso le pasaba a Korra, cuyo corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que podía escucharlo bombear sangre en sus oídos y, por unos segundos, hasta creyó que Asami lo escuchaba también.

De pronto, y para alivio y pesar de Korra, una canción comenzó a sonar, pero obviamente no era cualquier canción, era...

— _Only you_ de _Hurts.—_ Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué te parece si nos levantamos ya? — Vale, estaba consciente de que no fue la mejor forma, pero no encontraba una manera más cómoda de pedirlo.

— Sí, mejor.— Respondió rápidamente la francesa, ayudando a Korra a levantase.

Empero, cuando ya ambas estaban paradas en sus dos pies cuando un ambiente de incomodidad decidió que aquella habitación era un cómodo lugar para instalarse, fue cuando la oji zafiro se arrepintió un poco de su anterior acción, pero eso no la amedrentó ni un poco para no tratar de regresar a lo de antes.

— Esa es tu canción favorita de _Hurts,_ ¿No es así? — Aun a pesar de la pregunta, eso era más una afirmación.

— Sí, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— Me lo dijiste en París.— Respondió.— ¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende? — Inquirió al ver la cara de Asami.

— Es que no puedo creer que lo recordaras.— Explicó.— Fue más un comentario al aire.— Hizo un ademán con su mano para restarle importancia.

— Oh, vamos, 'Sami... — Sin que la peli negra de piel blanca como la leche se lo esperara, Korra la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia sí.— Prácticamente recuerdo todo lo que me dijiste sobre ti misma.— No mentía, nunca lo hacía.— ¿Y si bailas conmigo? _Because ooonlyyy you caan set me free...—_ Cantó para animarla al tiempo que comenzaba a bailar, sacándole una tímida sonrisa.— _So hooold me clooose juust liiike the fiirst tiiiiiime_

— _And shoooow meee hooow it used to bee.—_ Asami decidió seguirle el juego y comenzó a cantar con Korra, mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música.— _Because ooonlyyy yooou caaan set me free... Only you caaan set me free..._


	11. Chapter 11 Asami I

**Hola, ¿Qué tal, chicos y chicas guapos y guapas? Bueno, les traigo el ansiado capítulo 11, sin embargo, tengo algo que anunciar. Los que están siguiéndome en Tumblr saben, pero para los que no: La parte de Asami está sumamente larga, sería el capítulo más largo que he escrito y, a diferencia de lo creído, no sería del todo agradable porque en serio que está largo. Es por eso que he decidido dividirlo en partes, no estoy segura en cuantas exactamente, pero máximo serian tres partes...**

 **Siento también que esta parte no va a estar tan interesante, pero estoy segura que la segunda parte [Y en caso de tercera, también la tercera ] les va a agradar más.**

 **Por si acaso, mi Tumblr es Alexandralabhont, lo mismo que mi Ask, por si tienen preguntas, que no creo xD**

 **Bueno, sin más que agregar, voy a responder reviews:**

 _ **Guest: Nooop, aunque creeme, el beso hasta yo lo estoy esperando u.u pero eso sí, cada vez se acerca más y más :3**_

 _ **nekoreader1221: Creo que más de uno quería matarme XD Gracias por no hacerlo, espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy, muero por ver qué te pareció.**_

 _ **AdriSato**_ _ **: Pues aquí está el otro XD Gracias a ti por leer, cuidate mucho.**_

 _ **LaFlorista: Oh, stop it, you… Xd Me harás sonrojar. Bienvenida al fanfic, gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer. Significa mucho.**_

 _ **GODOY: hahahaha muchas gracias, espero y también te guste este, ahí me cuentas en reviews sit e gusto.**_

 _ **ZH: No te preocupes, no lo abandonaré. Muchos me piden el beso sin saber que yo también estoy ansiosa de escribirlo XD Muero igual que ustedes, chavos XD A proposito, si se puede saber… ¿De qué son tus iniciales?**_

 _ **NekoBassu**_ _ **: hahahaha perdón por la broma, tenia que hacerlo. Pero que quede claro que no pienso dejarlo hasta que termine, es mi meta personal :3 Gracias por tus palabras, significa mucho para mí.**_

 _ **Guest: hahahaha muchas gracias, disculpa por la demora, aquí está el siguiente capitulo, espero te guste.**_

 _ **Oscura: Disculpa por lo del beso, creeme que yo también lo quiero escribir. Cuidate mucho, bye**_

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**_

 _ **XxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Desde aquel día, Korra había sido de mucha ayuda para Asami. La morena se levantaba bastante temprano para ir a ayudarle y se iba ya entrada la noche, tan tarde que la francesa le pidió varias veces quedarse a dormir, pero Korra siempre se negó, alegando que tenía algunas cosas que hacer.

Eso no le molestaba para nada a Asami, sin embargo, le hubiera gustado mucho que su joven amiga se quedara a pasar la noche. El piso era muy grande para una sola persona.

El domingo llegó y, como siempre, Korra arribaba temprano en la mañana, estacionaba a Naga, su hermosa moto blanca, y entraba con una muy buena actitud; aquella morena era una muy buena actriz, si por Asami fuera, le daba el Oscar. La oji verde sabía demasiado bien que Korra detestaba las mañanas más que cualquiera, fueron varias las veces donde se quejaba de ellas en París...

Aunque también podría ser que haya sido por estar en Francia. La actriz no podía evitar notar el antes y el después de que la vocalista regresara a Ciudad República. Se veía más alegre, más confiada, tranquila... Nada que ver con el alma torturada llena de miedos que conoció en su país, y eso lo agradecía profundamente, le dolía el corazón cada vez que la veía con tanto desasosiego.

Toda la noche, empero, se la pasó pensando en nuevas ideas para añadir al decorado de lo que a partir de aquella semana sería su casa. La idea de Korra de traer a los chicos de la banda para acelerar el proceso fue ideal, ahora sólo faltaba amueblar la habitación de Gu en y la suya propia, conocía a sus dos hijos como la palma de su mano y ya habían hecho bastantes arreglos y demás, pero siempre había algo que se puede mejorar. Esa mentalidad la convertía en perfeccionista y lo sabía, pero había logrado muchas cosas con ese pensamiento y no tenía planeado cambiarlo por ahora.

El timbre sonando fue la que sacó a la bella francesa de sus pensamientos, de inmediato la sonrisa adornó aquel delicado rostro. Sólo había una persona a quién esperar y esa era la mejor de sus compañías.

Dándole velocidad a sus elegantes pasos, y acomodado un mechón de su cabello como retoque final, abrió la puerta con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

— _Bonjour,_ Korra.— Saludó como todas la mañanas.

— Hey, 'Sami.— Habló la pequeña morena.— Prometí encargarme hoy del desayuno y lo cumplí.— Dijo levantando unas bolsas blancas con comida dentro.— No estaba segura de qué querrías desayunar, pensaba en traer carne, pero me acordé que usualmente desayunas más frutas y esas cosas... — Comenzó a agachar la cabeza mientras hablaba, casi como si lo dijera para ella misma.— Y entonces traté de pensar en algo que fuera saludable, al final me rendí y compre el desayuno en una cafetería vegana que uno de los habitantes de la isla tiene en el centro.— Explicó.— Compré muffins, un cóctel de frutas con yogurt y batidos de frutas con leche de soja... Creí que sabrían del asco hasta que los probé.— Añadió con una tierna sonrisa levantando la mirada.— ¿Está eso bien?

— Eso está perfecto.— Confirmó, ganándose una sonrisa más amplia por parte de Korra.— ¿Qué te parece si desayunamos y comenzamos?

— Lo que usted ordene, _Madame_ Sato.— Hizo una muy graciosa pose de soldado y una mueca seria que hizo a Asami reír.

Ambas se encaminaron al comedor, el cual habían terminado un día antes, para iniciar con su desayuno.

Desde aquella primera vez en París, Asami adoraba compartir sus comidas con la rockera quien, con sus bobas historias de sus travesuras en tours, hacía reír a ella y a sus dos hijos, mismos que siempre que Korra se retiraba le rogaban porque invitara nuevamente a la oji azul a cenar. Una opinión que la familia entera tenía.

XxxxxxxxxxX

— ¿Lo hago bien, 'Sami?

— Muevelo despacio...

— ¿Así?

— Un poco más... Más...

— ¿Te gusta ahí?

— Ya casi... Sólo un poco más, y... ¡Perfecto!

Asami observó con una sonrisa ufana como Korra se apeaba de la silla en la que había estado subida mientras acomodaba el último pequeño cuadro que la francesa quería colgar en la pared de su habitación; con ayuda de su buen ojo para la decoración, había podido guiar a la oji azul en la posición exacta para que quedara colgado perfectamente.

— ¿Qué más falta? — Preguntó la vocalista mientras se acercaba a Asami.

— Falta uno de los elementos más relevantes.— Le dijo con un guiño que logró sonrojarla. Como adoraba sonrojar a Korra.

Sintiendo la mirada zafiro clavada en su espalda, se dirigió a la puerta que daba a una pequeño closet (Al menos pequeño para ella) donde había estado guardando sus maletas y, de una de ellas, sacó una pequeña cajita de madera con la que volvió a la habitación segundos después.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Le preguntó la morena, curiosa.

— Esto es uno de los mejores regalos que me han dado.— Dijo.— No podría no haberlo traído conmigo.

Y, mientras decía eso, abrió la pequeña caja revelando con esto aquel pequeño dragón de origami que tantas sonrisas le sacó. Lo había puesto en su habitación en París para poder mirarlo todos los días al levantarse y todas las noches al irse a la cama. Por alguna extraña razón, aquella creatura formada a base de dobleces le daba el ánimo necesario para hacer su día con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sonrisa que, a su vez, le ayudaba a calmar a Korra.

— ¡Es el dragón! — Exclamó Korra sorprendida y con una sonrisa enorme.

— Siempre ha estado en mi habitación desde que me lo diste y siempre lo estará.— Habló en tanto lo acomodaba perfectamente junto a su cama.— Nunca se apartará de mi lado.— Aseguró.

— Wow... Bueno... Gracias.— Nuevamente aquel gesto que tanto le gustaba: Cabeza gacha, mano en la nuca y sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Su miraba viajó hacia su reloj de pulsera para comprobar la hora: 21:00. Habían terminado finalmente de acomodar cada detalle en el piso que había comprando para ella y sus hijos y todo en el tiempo record de una semana. Requirió trabajo y mucha ayuda, pero lo logró...

Claro que tampoco habían iniciado desde cero.

De todas formas iba a recompensar a los chicos de _Black Tears in the Heart_ por haber prestado sus servicios, especialmente a Korra.

— ¿Qué hora es, 'Sami? — La oji azul había notado que la francesa miraba la hora y esa pregunta se lo confirmó.

— 21:00.— Respondió.— Algo tarde, pero terminamos. ¿Qué te parece si lo celebramos? Podríamos comprar una pizza grande o tal vez fideos.— Sugirió, sabía que Korra amaba los fideos. Lo repetía bastantes veces en París.

— Vaya, realmente me encantaría...— Su tono de voz presagió lo evidente.

— Pero...

— Me gustaría de veras, pero debo irme.— Hizo una mueca apenada, como quien no quiere la cosa.— Mañana comienzan las grabaciones del video y los ensayos de la banda se realizaran más temprano de lo usual.— Se quejó.— El Sr. Roku quiere que estemos enfocados porque la gira es en unos meses, así que...— Se encogió de hombros para dar a entender lo demás.

— No te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente.— Y lo hacía, de verdad que lo hacía.

— Disculpa, 'Sami. Otro día será.— Prometió.

Ambas salieron de la habitación con rumbo a la sala, de donde Korra tomó su sudadera azul del perchero mientras era seguida por Asami hacia la puerta.

— De todas maneras me alegra que hayas venido.— Dijo sinceramente mientras acariciaba un mechón de su mismo cabello.— Y muchas gracias por la ayuda, prometo compensarlos.

— Podrías invitarnos a desayunar.— Le sugirió Korra son una infantil sonrisa traviesa.

— Sí, podría...— Asami rió con ternura.

— Bien... Pues me voy.— Korra anunció no sin antes suspirar alegre.— Te veré mañana.

— _À demain,_ Korra.

Asami no pudo negarse en el momento en que la morena ponía esa mueca de angelito con cuernos mientras señalaba su mejilla, reclamando los no poco comunes besos en la mejilla que la actriz solía darle al despedirse y al saludarse. Aunque no sabía el motivo de aquel gesto, encontraba sumamente halagador que Korra siguiera pidiéndolos y Asami, como buena persona que era, no iba a negárselos. Tampoco es como si no quisiera darlos.

Con delicadeza, acunó el rostro moreno entre sus blancas manos y posó dos acendrados y dulces besos en las ya sonrosadas mejillas de Korra, quien le sonrió alegremente antes de echarse a correr rumbo a Naga.

La peli negra actriz francesa no apartó su verde mirar de Korra, ni se metió de vuelta al piso sino hasta que la rockera desapareció dando una vuelta en la esquina. Fue entonces cuando su sonrisa de apariencia inmarcesible se volvió lánguida y, no queriendo permanecer más tiempo ahí afuera, se adentró y cerró la puerta para posteriormente sentarse en el sofá, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos. Suspiró hondo.

— _¿Qué se supone que haces, Asami?_ — Se preguntó en voz alta, protegiendo sus pensamientos usando su lengua madre.

Y es que ella lo sabía, oh, vaya que lo sabía. Era obvio que se daría cuenta, ella era madura, una mujer experta en muchas cosas de la vida, entendía perfectamente lo que sentía. No podía hacerse la tonta por más que quisiese; aunque le encantaría, se conocía lo suficiente como para no poder mentirse a sí misma.

Estaba enamorada. Y lo estaba de la persona que menos se esperaba.

Estaba enamorada de Korra.

¿Cuándo sucedió? No lo sabía. ¿Cómo pasó? Mucho menos; lo único de lo que estaba segura era del momento exacto en que la venda de _cariño fraternal_ que tanto presumía tener por la morena cayó de sus ojos mostrándole lo que en verdad sentía. Fue en esa maldita fiesta después del desfile de modas de Alban Delacroix.

Aunque ahora que lo meditaba sentada en su cómodo sillón rojo de tres plazas, su comportamiento en algunas ocasiones debió haberle extrañado bastante, como cuando toqueteó a Korra esa vez que Katara le había preguntado qué le había visto Catherine a la vocalista, sus blancas manos habían quedado con esa sensación de cosquilleo que sintió mientras recorría con ellas el cuerpo de la oji zafiro, incluso su cuerpo quedó con estragos de aquel atrevimiento por parte suya. Pero no fue hasta esa fiesta en que descubrió realmente todo sobre lo que sentían.

Sí, ver a la vocalista con Catherine no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, tan sólo verlas bailar juntas había hecho que le dieran unas ganas por apartar a la peli roja de Korra de una forma que poco tenía que ver con lo elegante; sin embargo, se excusaba a sí misma repitiéndose hasta el cansancio que conocía de memoria a su prima y que ella solamente quería jugar con la rockera aprovechándose de su inocencia para algunas cosas, y que se refiriera a la oji zafiro como _mon ami_ le confirmaba sus sospechas.

Empero, no fue sino hasta que observó en primera fila (Por estar al pendiente de que su prima no se propasara) como Catherine unía sus sucios labios con los tiernos de Korra en un beso para nada inocente, que la realidad la golpeó, llevándola a querer buscar un poco de aire.

No hay que confundirlo, sintió celos, sí, pero no fue aquello lo que la obligó a salir casi desesperadamente al balcón. Lo que la llevó a semejante acción fue estar consiente de sus sentimientos por Korra, abrumándola en sobremanera.

No, no es homofobica. No, no le asustó que haya caído por una chica. Lo que la asustó fue darse cuenta de repente que aquello no era correcto. Korra era 14 años menor, no uno, no cinco, catorce; por si eso fuera poco, Asami era una mujer con ex-esposo y con dos maravillosos hijos, algo no ideal para una jovencita de 19 años y eso sin contar que Korra parecía seguir enamorada de su ex-novia Yue.

Lo suyo no podría ser, y se lo repitió hasta el cansancio aquella noche... Bueno, de hecho, se lo repitió hasta que fue la misma Korra quien se atrevió a hacerle compañia. Fue por esa razón que le contestó de aquella manera tan fría; saber que no puedes estar con quien quieres amarga a cualquiera. Fue por eso que huyó cual adolescente cuando se dio cuenta que estaba bailando en un balcón, a la luz de la Luna y con una canción tan romántica como hermosa entre los brazos de aquel ser que, teóricamente, no debía querer de esa forma, pero que lo hacia de todos modos.

Con un suspiro que hasta para ella resultó críptico, se levantó del sillón y encaminó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina con la intención de servirse un vaso con agua, el cual se bebió de un solo trago para, justo después, ir al baño y así prepararse para irse a la cama.

Durante la noche, no pudo evitar soñar con ella. Lo venía haciendo desde hace un tiempo, a veces eran pesadillas sobre lo que pudo haberle pasado a Korra en su niñez que en nada se comparaban con los que la propia morena sufría en París; no era difícil sacar esa conclusión, sus sueños simplemente consistían en escuchar la voz suplicante de Korra tras una puerta.

Esa noche no fue una de ellas, por suerte. Despertó al día siguiente habiendo dormido con tranquilidad, apagó la alarma y miró la hora: 7:30. Hoy sus niños estaban con su abuela, por lo que no era necesario leerles un cuento vía Skype, cosa que haría en cuando la situación cambiara. Se levantó de la cama y, justo después de acomodarla, se dio un relajante baño con agua caliente, mientras escuchaba una pieza en su Ipod que era su favorita. _Pour maman_ , era el nombre de aquella composición en guitarra que Gu en le había escrito para el día de las madres, que en Francia tiene lugar el último domingo de mayo, o el primer domingo de junio si coincide con Pentecostés. Aquella melodía siempre la relajaba bastante.

Una vez habiéndose alistado para salir y vistiendo un sencillo atuendo consistente en una falda color vino, blusa del mismo color, un saco negro con rojo y botas negras, se dirigió a tomar un taxi que la pudiera llevar al estudio para comenzar el día de grabaciones.

Sin embargo, nada más fue el hecho de poner un pie en el set para saber que había problemas y, con ello, que la tranquilidad que había adquirido se fuera al caño. Sólo fue consiente de cual era el motivo de tanto ajetreo cuando, de la nada, Katara con gesto aliviado se encaminó hacia ella como si fuera la solución.

— ¡Asami! Gracias a Raava.— Había exclamado aquella morena cuando llegó hasta la francesa.

— _Bonjour,_ Katara. ¿Sucede algo?

— Es Korra.

Sólo fueron necesarias esas dos palabras clave para que el escaso color que naturalmente tenía en su rostro se fuera, todos sus sentidos se agudizaron y se enfocaron en lo que sea que tenía que decirle Katara.

— ¿Korra? ¿Qué le sucedió a Korra? ¿Está bien? — Tal vez su traza exterior mostrara un poco más de calma, pero por dentro se sentía bastante intranquila y alarmada.

— No... No lo sé.— Respondió la tecladista, desesperando un poco más a Asami. Katara comenzó a caminar y la francesa no dudó en seguirla.— La verdad no sabemos que mosca le ha picado, salíamos del ensayo y de pronto todo su semblante cambió.— Explicó.— Se puso toda sería, en cuanto llegó, preguntó cual era su camerino y se encerró ahí durante todo el rato hasta ahorita. No ha querido abrir la puerta ni hablar con nadie, incluso oímos como hacia un desastre allá adentro pero ni así quiso que la ayudáramos.

— ¿Dónde es su camerino? — No sabía que le pasaba, pero estaba decidida a averiguarlo de cualquier modo.

— Es el remolque de allá.

La oji azul señaló un negro y enorme remolque rectangular con varias ventanas con las cortinas grises corridas y una puerta delgada ante la cual se hallaban Bolin, Kuvira y _Monsieur_ Roku, quienes trataban de lograr que la vocalista abriera.

— Sabemos que Korra y tú tienen una extraña conexión — Continuó.— , tal vez a ti sí te deje entrar y ver qué le sucede. El director está realmente enojado por atrasar el video y... Estamos muy preocupados por ella.

— No te preocupes, veré que puedo hacer.— Y le sonrió para tranquilizarla, aunque no había necesidad de que se lo pidieran.

Así que, mientras caminaba con paso firme hacia el remolque de Korra, comenzaba a rogarle a todos los espíritus que la rockera decidiera permitirle a ella la entrada; sí, había conseguido que le contara su pasado, pero eso fue debido a las casualidades que se prestaron aquel día, eso fue porque había presenciado varias cosas que no le daban a la oji zafiro más remedio que contarle y, estaba segura, no le había relatado por completo lo que le sucedió.

Es por eso que, cuando llegó, le dijo a los chicos y a _Monsieur_ Roku que no se preocuparan, aun sin tener la certeza de que pudiera hacer algo para ayudar; pero esperaba que así fuera, no sólo por los amigos de la rockera, sino porque ella misma estaba preocupada. Rogando porque todo saliera bien, levantó su puño en el aire y golpeo tres veces la puerta.

— ¡Lárguense! — Se escuchó la voz de Korra desde adentro, entintada con desasosiego. Su corazón dolió.

— _Mon chéri,_ soy yo, Asami.

Se anunció. Un silencio casi sepulcral se hizo después de aquello pero se rompió debido al sonido de un _clic_ justo cuando la actriz iba a hacer otro intento por hablar.

— Esperen afuera en lo que hablo con ella, _s'il te plaît_.— Les pidió, abriendo la puerta con cuidado después de obtener sus aprobaciones.

El solo entrar a aquel remolque le hizo ver que, efectivamente, Korra no se hallaba del todo bien. Todo estaba hecho un desastre, literalmente. Los pocos muebles que habían adentro estaban volteados, papeles tirados por todos lados, cosas y accesorios rotos en el piso así como una Korra sentada en el piso, moviendo frenéticamente la pierna y pasándose las manos repetidamente por su despeinado cabello.

Si había algo que Asami había aprendido, fue que Korra no tomaba situaciones adversas de una manera sensata por los estragos que aquellos tres años le dejaron, sin embargo, sabía cómo debía tratarla. Con delicadeza, pasó por entre aquel desastre y, asegurándose de que no iba a lastimarse con nada en el piso, tomó asiento a lado de la morena, quien, a pesar de seguir viéndose alterada, ya había dejado su cabello en paz.

— ¿Korra? — Le habló, pero la mencionada no contestó.

Siguió con la cabeza agachada y con su incesante movimiento de pierna el cual únicamente paró cuando la actriz de bellos labios rojos decidió posar una de sus delicadas manos en el hombro de la oji zafiro.

Tal como la vez anterior, ese gesto la hizo reaccionar; por suerte, en ésta ocasión no comenzó a gritar ni lastimarse recogiendo los pedazos rotos de lo que sea que encontrara destrozado. Esta vez se arrojó a los brazos de Asami como si necesitara de ello para sobrevivir. Bien, había dado el paso importante.

— Korra, ¿Qué tienes? — Procuró que su pregunta estuviera repleta de dulzura mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos, siempre funcionaba con aquella rockera.

— 'Sami... Tú... — Comenzó con un susurro tan bajo que de no ser por el silencio, Asami no lo hubiera escuchado.— ¿Tú crees que yo valgo la pena?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! — Exclamó con seguridad, sintiendo una punzada de dolor por escucharla hablar así.— Tu vales muchísimo la pena.— Aseguró.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? — Volvió a preguntarle mientras acomodaba su rostro en el cuello de Asami.

Si dijera que sentir el cálido aliento de la oji azul en su cuello no logró que un cosquilleo atravesara su cuerpo estaría mintiendo, empero, estaba consiente de que debía estar centrada para ayudar a Korra en cualquiera que haya sido el problema que la puso así, y lo iba a hacer.

— ¿Por qué? — Korra asintió aún en su cuello.— Eso es fácil. Eres una chica realmente talentosa, Korra, sin mencionar lo especial que eres. Has vivido muchas cosas y, a pesar de todo, sigues firme. Eres noble, decidida, dulce, gentil... Vamos, no me alcanzaría el día para decirte las tantas cualidades que posees.— Sintió cómo, poco a poco, la sonrisa en el rostro de la castaña crecía.— Eres única en muchos sentidos.

— ¿De verdad lo piensas?

— Por supuesto. No había conocido a nadie tan mala para el francés como tú.— Aquello provocó la risa de la vocalista, mientras que Asami sintió como si hubiera logrado el más grande de los logros cuando la escuchó.— Ahora dime, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Korra guardó silencio por un momento, el cual aprovechó para pasar una mano por la cintura de Asami y aferrarse más a ella, buscando desesperadamente algo en aquel delicado cuerpo que la actriz desconocía. La sintió inundar su nariz con su fragancia y esta acción por parte de la morena le originó un escalofrío tal, que la obligó a morderse el labio para no soltar ningún sonido delatador. Fue ahí cuando Korra se decidió a hablar.

— Hoy vi a Yue.

En cuanto escuchó esto, el corazón francés de Asami se sintió como si una mano invisible lo estrujara sin piedad. Era Yue la causa de esto, la causa de que todo el remolque luciera como si hubiera pasado un huracán únicamente ahí, la causa por la que el pecho de Korra, y el suyo propio, doliera, la culpable de que la vocalista se sintiera insegura. Era Yue.

Debía agradecer por dos cosas en ese momento: 1.- Que Korra siguiera escondida en su cuello como si de un avestrucito se tratase y 2.- Que sus habilidades interpretativas le hayan facilitado el hecho de no verse afectada por fuera por las palabras de la morena.

— Yue... ¿Ella te dijo que no valías la pena? — Preguntó entre dientes, la sola idea la molestaba demasiado.

— ¡Claro que no! — La sintió negar con su cabeza como si hubiera insinuado lo impensable.— Yue no me ha dicho nada... No me ha visto siquiera.— Añadió con pena.— Es sólo que... Si yo valiera la pena...— Suspiró.— Si yo valiera la pena, ella no se hubiera ido con Sokka en primer lugar.— Soltó por fin.

— _Pardon?_ — Tal vez oyó mal.

— A veces me lo pregunto muchas veces y sólo consigo llegar a lo mismo.— Comenzó a contarle, aferrándose más a Asami.— ¿Qué tengo yo de especial? Soy solo una estúpida adolescente con un pasado que la sobrepasa. Soy ingenua, soy idiota, muy volátil... Sokka podría no ser el hombre más listo del mundo, pero es más inteligente que yo. Tiene un trabajo fijo donde ayuda a la gente, tiene carisma y sus chistes malos sí dan risa... Es perfecto para Yue, ¿Qué puedo hacer yo para competir contra eso? Yo no soy...

— Detente, por favor. No sigas. Basta.

Había aguantado todo lo que había podido para que la rabia no consumiera sus entrañas, pero no podía aguantar más. Había hablado tan molesta que hasta Korra se sorprendió y salió de su refugio para mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿'S-Sami? — Balbuceó extrañada.

— ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón.— Exclamó molesta.— Tú nunca serás como Sokka, nunca podrás siquiera competir con él.— Después de sus palabras, pudo ver en los zafiros de Korra como el corazón se le partía, pero estaba bastante enojada como para no continuar.— ¿Y tienes idea de por qué? — Pregunta retórica, ni siquiera le dejó contestar.— ¡Por que ya eres mucho mejor que él! Porque tú ya estás a otro nivel.— Respondió determinada.— No sería justo para _él_ competir contra _ti._

— Lo dices porque no lo conoces.— Masculló con un puchero.

— ¡No necesito conocerlo para saberlo, Korra! — Afirmó.— Eres una joven demasiado especial y no pienso consentir que sigas hablando tan desdeñosamente de ti.

— Pero, 'Sami...

— Eres increíblemente buena en muchas cosas, eres el ídolo de muchas chicas y chicos incluyendo a Gu en. Tú lideras una banda que ha roto el record por más premios ganados en dos años.— Señaló mirándola directamente a los ojos.— Eres gentil, buena con los niños, dulce, de corazón noble, valiente, fuerte, desinteresada y sin mencionar lo atractiva que eres. Cualquier persona que no se enamore de ti o no se de cuenta de lo mucho que vales es una reverenda idiota. Y perdóname, pero tú entras en esa categoría.

Completa y totalmente sin habla. Cuando por fin terminó con su febril discurso Korra no dijo ni una palabra. Es más, ni siquiera se movió, seguía con la boca tan abierta que las moscas no serían lo único que entrarían ahí, sus ojos como platos y las cejas tan arriba que por poco tocaban su cuero cabelludo. Estúpidamente adorable.

— Y si aún después de lo que te acabo de decir sigues creyendo que Sokka es mejor que tú, entonces ese debería ser tu motor para probarte a ti misma que no es así, que puedes dejarlo atrás cuando quieras.— Continuó.— Y olvídate de lo que Yue pueda creer, porque que haya decidido estar con Sokka no tiene nada que ver con que seas mejor partido que él o no. Si vas a hacer esto, vas a hacerlo por ti misma.

— 'Sami...— Fue lo único que salió de los labios de Korra, después de eso, la morena se arrojó de nueva cuenta a los brazos franceses, pero por diferente motivo.— Muchas gracias...

— No vuelvas a dudar de ti jamás o me enojaré en serio, ¿De acuerdo? — Susurró sobre la cabeza de la rockera.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que lo anterior fue fingido? — Se separó del abrazo de repente.— Nota mental: No hacer enojar a 'Sami en serio.— Ambas comenzaron a reír por la broma.— Vale, vayamos a rodar.

XxxxxxxxxxX

— Déjame invitarte a comer.— Le había dicho Korra, saliendo de la nada justo en el momento en que, creía, Mako iba a pedir lo mismo.

— Estuviste fantástica en las tomas, Korra.— Halagó, tratando de contener la risa al ver la cara del oji ámbar que tenía enfrente.

— Muchas gracias, 'Sami.— Sonrió ampliamente.— Tú también estuviste fenomenal, ¿No es cierto, Mako?

— Korra, ¿No te enseñaron a no interrumpir conversaciones ajenas? —Preguntó el chico de cejas raras tratando de disimular su enojo.

— Oh, ¿Estaban hablando? — Frunció las cejas de forma graciosa.— Discúlpame, no volverá a suceder.— Prometió.— Iré a cambiarme y paso a recogerte, ¿Está bien?

— Está bien.— Aceptó su invitación.

— Vale, hablamos en un rato.— Y sin más, echó a correr rumbo a aquel remolque que, hace poco más de tres horas, estaba hecho un desastre.

Sin olvidarse de que el bajista del grupo estaba ahí, dirigió esos jades que tenía por ojos hacia él.

— ¿En qué nos quedamos, Mako? — Añadió una sonrisa amable para que se sintiera con seguridad de continuar.

— Eh... Yo...— Acomodó su bufanda algo decepcionado.— Sólo venía a decirte que habías hecho un buen trabajo.

— Eres muy considerado, Mako. Gracias.— No pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por el muchacho, pero comer con Korra era... Bueno, mucho mejor plan.

— Será mejor que me retire. Hasta mañana, Asami.

— _À demain_ _,_ Mako. — El chico sonrió de medio lado y se dirigió a la puerta de salida del set con una pinta entre molesta y decepcionada.

Asami se encogió de hombros y se fue hacia su remolque; si realmente Mako hubiera querido ir con ella a comer, simplemente le hubiese pedido hacerlo al día siguiente... Ese chico era malo ligando, aunque de todas formas no iba a permitir algo más allá de la amistad debido a que no era ético salir con alguien del trabajo y, sobre todo... Se detuvo en seco. Debía contarle a alguien lo que le pasaba.

Ni siquiera había terminado de subir los escasos tres escalones para entrar a su remolque personal cuando la morena que ocupaba sus pensamientos se acercó por detrás.

— Hey, 'Sami... ¿Ya estás lista para irnos? — Le preguntó con una ancha sonrisa.

— A decir verdad, me apetece más comer en el remolque, ¿Te molestaría si vas por la comida y te veo aquí? — Vio las cejas de la morena juntarse extrañadas.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Eh... Bueno, me-me duele un poco la cabeza.— Mintió.

— Oh, en ese caso... ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa a descansar?

— No, así está bien.— Respondió Asami.— No me duele mucho y me gustaria comer contigo, además de que aun falta una escena a rodar.

— Cierto...— La rockera se rascó la sien.— Bueno, no me tardo.

— Estaré esperando.— En cuando Korra echó a correr rumbo a la salida, Asami entró al remolque y, sacando su celular, comenzó una llamada; la persona del otro lado de la línea esperó un par de tonos para contestar.

— _**¿Diga?**_ — Contestó la voz en francés de su mejor amiga y más importante confidente desde el instituto.

— _Hola, ¿Angelina?_ — Le respondió, de igual manera, usando el francés.

— _**¡Asami! ¿Cómo te encuentras?**_ — La oji verde suspiró hondo; si le iba a decir a alguien, ¿Quién mejor que la más sensata de sus amigas?

— _Bien, es sólo que... Estoy en un problema_.— Respondió luego de un rato.

— _**¿Qué? ¿Estás bien? ¿Sucedió algo?**_ _—_ Habló tan rápido que a la actriz le costó un poco entender lo dicho.

— _Sí, sí, estoy bien...—_ Se apresuró a aclarar.— _Es sólo que..._

— _**Sólo qué...**_ — La incitó a hablar. Otro suspiro salió por parte de Asami, quien tomó asiento en el pequeño sillón de su remolque.

— _Angelina... —_ Se mordió el labio.— _Me enamoré_.— Soltó al fin.

— _**¿De verdad? ¡Eso es fantástico, Asami!**_ — Exclamó con sincera alegría.— _**¿Quién es el afortunado?**_ — Genial, ahora venía lo difícil.

— _Ese es el problema_.— Le contestó con voz compungida.

— _**¿Qué quieres**_ __ _ **decir?**_ — De la nada, un suspiró sorprendido digno de película se dejó oír.— _**¡No me digas que es un hombre casado!**_

— _¡Por supuesto que no!_ — Aquella insinuación casi que la ofendió.

— _**¿Entonces cuál es el problema?**_ — Quiso saber con obvios motivos. La oji verde inhaló hondo antes de responder.

— _Que no estoy enamorada de un hombre..._

Le dijo en voz tan etérea que creyó que no la había escuchado, reafirmando el pensamiento por el silencio del otro lado de la línea hasta que, al fin, Angelina aclaró su garganta y se dispuso a continuar.

— _**Osea que...**_

— _Me enamoré de una chica_.— Reafirmó por si acaso no le hubiese quedado claro.

— _**Wow... Bu-bueno... Debo admitir que no me lo esperaba de ti...**_ — Sonaba un tanto ofuscada, pero no hastiada.— _**Pero está bien.**_ — Continuó con su tono alegre de siempre.— _**¿Quién es la afortunada entonces?**_ — Aquí iba, sólo debía decirlo de una y ya está.

— _Korra_. — Listo, lo dijo y rezaba por no volverlo a repetir. Claro que eso no fue necesario.

— _**¡¿Te enamoraste de Korra Wyght?!**_ — Genial, ahora los de China se enteraron.

— _¡Shhhhhh!_ — Posó su dedo sobre sus labios rojos aun estando consiente de que la otra no la veía.

— _**¡Ouh! Lo siento**_. — La actriz rodó los ojos.— _**¿Te enamoraste de Korra?**_

— _Sí_.— Dijo con otro suspiro. Últimamente estaba suspirando mucho.

— _**¿Y el problema es...?**_ — Decir que eso la sorprendió sería un axioma.

— _"¿Y el problema es?"_ — Repitió incrédula.— _Hay demasiados problemas en esto_.— Aseguró convencida.

— _**¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo cuales?**_ — La retó, la peli negra casi que podía ver aquella ceja levantada.

— _La diferencia de edades es mucha y yo ya tengo una familia_.— Le contestó.— _Ella sólo tiene 19 años._

— _**Ajá, ¿Y?**_ — De acuerdo, no estaba creyendo aquella situación.

— _¿Y? Para empezar, Korra es muy joven y no creo que le interese una mujer adulta como yo_.— Respondió tenaz.— _Tiene muchas cosas que vivir, mucho por experimentar. Tiene mucha vida por delante, vida que posiblemente no tendrá si sale conmigo_.— Justificó con una adhesión tal, que hasta ella misma se sorprendió.— _Eso sin mencionar que, en mi situación actual necesito a alguien más maduro, un modelo a seguir para mis hijos y que quiera y pueda aceptarme con ellos, un..._

— _**Ajá, ¿Y tu nieve de qué la quieres?**_

Estaba consiente de que estaba siendo demasiado acérrima defendiendo lo que creía correcto, estaba incluso soltando muchas argucias que contradecían lo que le había dicho a Korra en la mañana. Pero que su amiga, aquella que siempre veía los pros y contras antes de tomar una decisión, aquella que poseía la sensatez que a Catherine le faltaba, que ella le dijera semejantes respuestas sin devanar la situación la sorprendió demasiado.

— _¿Qué quieres decir?_ — La interrogó obnubilada.

— _**¿Te estás escuchando, Asami?**_ — Preguntó incrédula.— _**No conozco mucho a Korra, ¡Pero por favor!, Te casaste con un, entonces, pasante de derecho sin sueldo.**_ — Señaló.

— _Eso fue diferente_.— Se apresuró a decir.— _Antes era soltera, joven y sin hijos._

— _**Asami, cuando tuviste a tus hijos declinaste la oferta de tu padre sobre trabajar con él sólo para seguir tu sueño de ser actriz**_.— Evidenció con un tono de obviedad un tanto molesto para la oji jade.

— _Ya había firmado el contrato de la película que me llevó a la cima_.— Se excusó.

— _**¡Basta de sofismas!**_ — Prohibió.— _**¡Te estás inhibiendo mucho, Asami! ¿Por qué no simplemente admites la verdad?**_

— _¿Y, según tú, cuál es esa verdad?_ — Retó, cruzando su brazo libre bajo su pecho.

— _**Que tienes miedo**_.— Sentenció. Los labios rojos no pudieron contener una risa socarrona.— _**Sabes que es cierto. Tú estás tan acostumbrada a ser "Asami Sato, la madre ejemplar", "Asami Sato, la joya de París" que te olvidas de ser sólo "Asami, la mujer"**_

— _Yo no..._

— _**Las mejores decisiones que has tomado son en las que has escuchado a tus instintos, a tu corazón**_ — Continuó interrumpiéndola. — _**, ¡Soy testigo de ello! La elección de tu pasión, el dedicarte enteramente a ello sólo porque te hace feliz... No sé qué te pasó cuando decidiste casarte con David, pero eso no creo que haya entrado en la categoría.**_ — Bromeó haciéndola reír. — _**Así que, sabiendo esto, responde: ¿Cómo te hace sentir Korra? ¿Vale la pena darle una oportunidad a esto?**_

Asami se limpió la intempestiva lagrima que caía por su mejilla y, por primera vez, pudo respirar tranquila. Todo el tiempo había necesitado una plática como aquella y no se había dado cuenta. Se sentía mucho mejor ahora, aunque aún quedaba algo más por tratar.

— _Sólo queda un problema..._

— _**¿Cuál?**_

— _Ella está enamorada de alguien más._

Sin dar plazo a que un nuevo silencio se instalara entre ellas o que Angelina comenzara a decir otras cosas, Asami decidió contarle todo lo que sabía sobre la situación entre Korra y Yue; desde cómo, cuando la conoció, se había embriagado hasta los cabellos por la noticia del matrimonio, hasta esa mañana, cuando Korra se sintió terriblemente insegura por culpa del prometido de la peli blanca... O, al menos, en eso estaba cuando un grito de sorpresa y un golpe se escuchó afuera del remolque.

— _**... Además, eres Asami Sato... ¡Podrías vencer a quien sea...! ¿Asami?**_ — Escuchó a su amiga preguntar por ella debido a su mutismo.

— _Aguarda..._ — Se levantó del sillón y fue a asomarse a la ventana corriendo las cortinas.

Para su sorpresa, se da cuenta de que Korra fue la que ocasionó aquellos ruidos, pues la morena se hallaba tirada en el piso, con una bolsa verde en una mano y sobándose la cabeza con la otra.

— _Te llamo luego, ¿De acuerdo?_ — Se despidió y colgó la llamada en cuanto Angelina le contestó.

Sin esperar más, abrió la puerta, causando que la mirada azul de la rockera se posara en ella y, tal como un saltamontes, se levantara del suelo tan rápido como aquel salto se lo permitió.

— _Mon chéri,_ ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Asami viéndola extrañada.

— S-sí... Sólo... Solo me resbalé.— Y añadió una risa nerviosa a su explicación.— ¿Puedo entrar? — La cara de vergüenza que puso fue suficiente para hacer que la risa de la actriz saliera de esos rojos labios.

— Claro que sí, adelante.— Y se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar.

En el momento en que la morena atravesó la puerta, Asami notó con más claridad que no solo traía la bolsa con comida, sino que además llevaba con ella una mochila un tanto abultada, la cual Korra se dispuso a colocar de inmediato en el sillón en el que había estado sentada la francesa hace un rato.

— Disculpa la tardanza — Comenzó a decir Korra, abriendo la mochila con un sonido característico del cierre y empezaba a urgar en ella.— Es sólo que traje unas cosas para que puedas sentirte mejor... ¿Te has tomado algo ya?

— No. — Contestó Asami.

— ¡Perfecto! — Señaló de pronto. — Katara me ha dicho que no es bueno tomar medicamentos cuando son cosas como gripe o dolor de cabeza, dice que un cuerpo sano es capaz de curarse sólo.

— Así es. — Confirmó la peli negra.— Katara tiene mucha razón.— Cuando era niña, su madre solía decirle lo mismo. Le explicó también que, de tomar medicamentos innecesarios, podría hacer que el virus se volviera inmune al antibiótico en algún momento. Su madre era sumamente inteligente.

— Bueno — Continuó la morena. —, he traído una almohada, una mentira y un Gatorade de Lima - limón. — Korra comenzó a sacar las cosas había nombrado y la oji verde se preguntó de dónde había sacado eso y si lo llegó a utilizar en algún momento. Justo aquello le iba a preguntar cuando el fuerte golpe en la frente que la vocalista se dio le hicieron cambiar de atención. — ¡Qué torpe soy! – Dijo. — De seguro quieres apurarte con la escena e irte a casa a descansar.

— En realidad sólo tienes razón en lo primero. — Se apresuró a aclarar. — No me apetece ir a casa aún.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó extrañada, ladeando la cabeza hacia la derecha.

— Es un gran lugar para que una esté sola.— Le explicó. — Tal vez ya me habré acostumbrado, pero el que los niños no estén hace que sea bastante solitario .

— Entonces ven a vivir conmigo. — No supo que la sorprendió más, si la propuesta o la naturalidad con que la dejó caer sobre la mesa. El mutismo en la francesa, así como su expresión facial, debieron ser suficientes como para que Korra continuara.— Oh, vamos, 'Sami, ¡Podría ser divertido! — Le dijo. — Podríamos ver películas, quedarnos despiertas lo más tarde que podamos, ir al trabajo juntas...— Enumeró.— Y nada más será una semana. Acepta, acepta, acepta, acepta, ¿Siiii? — Juntó sus palmas y puso una muy graciosa mueca para rogarle. Tal imagen hizo reír a la actriz, ¿Cómo negarle algo a aquella cosita linda? Además, ¿Qué daño podría causar compartir techo con Korra por una semana?

— Muy bien, muy bien... — Accedió.— Gracias por la oferta.

— ¡Genial! — Exclamó la morena cual grito de victoria. — ¡No te vas a arrepentir, 'Sami! ¡Será asombroso!

¿Nunca les ha pasado que ven algo tan lindo que les alegra el corazón?

Pues a Asami le estaba pasando justo en ese momento.


	12. Chapter 12 Asami II

_**Hola chicos. ¿Cómo les va? Gracias por seguir al pendiente de esta historia y por ser pacientes XD.**_

 _ **Tengo un anuncio, ¿Recuerdan que les dije que estaba en partes lo de Asami? Bueno, pues resulta que son tres, pero será más corto de lo usual hehehe Anuncié por mi Tumblr que iba a actualizar hoy y, bueno, aquí está.**_

 _ **Espero les guste mucho. A propósito, voy a hablar ahorita de mis redes sociales, y lo haré porque tengo unas solicitudes que no he aceptado, pero no es por nada personal sino que no me gusta aceptar a extraños, por decirlo de alguna manera. Si quieren que los acepte, por favor díganme de donde los conozco, como "Del grupo Korrasami" o "Por tu fanfic" o algo similar XD**_

 _ **Mis cuentas son:**_

 _ **Tumblr: AlexandraLabhont**_

 _ **Ask: (Lo mismo de arriba)**_

 _ **Facebook: Alex Guzmán Buendía.**_

 _ **Sin más, pasemos a los reviews:**_

 **Guest1:** Y ya no tardó más. Aquí el capitulo. Gracias por leer.

 **GODOY:** Awwww muchas gracias, espero también te guste este.

 **Zakuro Hatsune:** Noooo… No te espio *Apaga las cámaras de tu casa* hehehe gracias por comentar, sabes que tus reviews significan mucho :3

 **Lisezita:** Wow ¿En un día? Genial hehehe Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra el día.

 **Bahir:** El capitulo 12 sale en… Ahora XD Gracias por comentar, yo te amo por eso hehehe.

 **ZH:** hahahaha yo no me había dado cuenta que la escribí hasta que la volví a leer y fue de 7u7 "se queda" Xd Y sobre tu apodo… Bueno, me gustaría saber la historia, pero está bien, guardaré mi curiosidad Xd Y no, no soy fracesa, soy mexicana, uso traductor pero me aseguro de que se traduzcan de forma entendible. Lo que estoy estudiando es italiano, diferente e igual en partes similares hehehe.

 **Guest2:** ;)

 **LaFlorista:** Owwww, gracias. Espero este tampoco te decepcione, pero te va a gustar el que viene del 12… Eso creo xDMe alegra que te guste la narración y demás, hago lo que puedo para darles lo mejor. Gracias por comentar.

 **AdriSato** **:** ¡No esperes más! ¡Aquí está el siguiente! *Lease con voz de televisión* Xd

 **Silvia Ramrez** **:** Gracias, aquí te dejo el siguiente, para que cambies el domingo por el martes (?) XD

 **Liz:** Actualizado, espero te guste.

 **Nathaly:** Bueno, te hice caso. Aquí está el siguiente.

 **BrG:** Me alegra que te esté gustando tanto la historia como Asami. He logrado pulir mi versión de ella gracias a la ayuda de Zakuro, quien me da consejos ya que me acomoda más escribir a Korra (Dato curioso, estaba escribiendo este comentario y, en el cyber, dijeron "¿A ver porno?" a otro sujeto de broma, entonces ya iba a escribir "me acomoda más escribir porno" xD)

 **Guest** **3:** No esperes más, aquí la conti.

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**_

 _ **XxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Aquella comida en compañía de la otra se les hizo una delicia, no sólo para Asami, sino para Korra también, podía decirlo con seguridad al ver como esa singular sonrisa infantil y llena de jovialidad, que Korra tenía la peculiaridad de poseer, nunca abandonó su moreno rostro. Incluso se permitieron digerir la comida tumbadas en el sofá, con la almohada en la cabeza de Asami (La cual a su vez prestaba su pecho como almohada de Korra), y la manta sobre ellas, recordando las tantas veces que estuvieron acurrucadas de igual manera en París. Sin embargo, todo tiene un momento donde debe acabar; el trabajo las llamó para grabar la última escena del día, no les quedó de otra que salir de tan cómoda posición y volver frente a las cámaras, en donde Asami se metió en el papel más profesional en su arsenal, y fue gracias a ello que pudo actuar perfectamente aquel beso tan apasionado, el cual, para su mala suerte, debía ser presenciado por todos los chicos de la banda y, sobre todo, por Korra.

Cuando el director por fin dio el grito de _corte_ , su verde mirar fue a parar directamente hacia la vocalista, quien lucía una mueca incómoda que quería hacerse pasar por una sonrisa. No estaba del todo segura, empero, cuando la palabra _celos_ cruzó su mente, se obligó a dejar de ser tan ingenua y dejar de pensar que Korra podría sentir algo más allá por ella.

Una vez hubo acabado el día de grabación, la oji zafiro la guió hacia Naga de una manera un poco más seca de lo habitual y el camino a la casa de la francesa fue en un completo silencio, principalmente porque los cascos y el ruido de la moto, aunque leve, no permitían ningún tipo de conversación.

Así que ahora ahí estaba ella, empacando ropa y algunas cosas extra para llevarse mientras que Korra curioseaba su cuarto, mirando las fotos y cuadros como si ella no los hubiera colgado.

— Ya estoy lista. — Anunció llamando así la atención de la rockera.

— Bueno, pongámonos en marcha. — Dijo mientras tomaba la sencilla pero grande maleta donde Asami metió lo necesario (Al menos para ella) para pasar la semana en casa de Korra.

— ¿Estás segura de que no debería llevar algo más?

— Completamente, 'Sami. Con que lleves tu ropa y cosas personales es suficiente, lo demás lo puedes tomar de mi piso. — Insistió alegre.

— Entonces sería todo. —Sentenció cerrando el seguro de su maleta, pero en el momento en que la iba a cargar, Korra se adelantó y la tomó por ella.

— No te preocupes por la maleta, yo la llevo, tú relájate para que se te pase el dolor de cabeza. — Señaló.

— Korra, un dolor de cabeza no me hace inválida. — Le respondió Asami con la ceja levantada.

— No importa, yo quiero hacerlo. — La morena se encogió de hombros, enseñándole sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa. — A propósito, ¿Te importaría conocer a unos amigos mañana? Es que vamos a hacer una parrillada y me gustaría mucho que fueras. — Mientras hablaba, comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida de la casa de Asami, con la maleta de ésta misma en la mano. La actriz no dudó en seguirla.

— Me encantaría. — Afirmó Asami con sinceridad.

— ¡Estupendo! — Exclamó Korra. — Te vas a divertir mucho, te lo aseguro.

— Apuesto a que sí.

En cuanto pusieron un pie afuera del lugar, decidieron llamar a un taxi para dejarlas en el piso de Korra, ya que en Naga no iban a poder llevar la maleta de una forma segura, de todos modos, la oji azul iría por ella luego. Llegaron a su destino un poco más tarde de lo usual, principalmente porque, debido a que la mayoría regresaba a sus casas a aquellas horas, había más autos en los caminos.

— Hey, 'Sami, ¿Te gustaría cenar? — Fue lo primero que preguntó en cuanto hubieron atravesado la puerta del piso de Korra y después de saludar a Naga. — Podría prepararte algo.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente? — Preguntó Asami interesada.

— Bueno, me tomó mucho tiempo y varias remodelaciones de cocina — Bromeó sacándole una sonrisa a la actriz. —, pero estoy segura de que preparo unos deliciosos _waffles.—_ Añadió orgullosa.

— Me parece que los _Waffles_ son más apropiados para el desayuno, ¿O me equivoco? — Señaló juguetona.

— Desayuno como cena... — Comenzó a decir la chica menor con una fanfarronería fingida _._ — Soy una _Rockstar_ , ¿Qué esperabas? ¡Vivo mi vida al límite! — Una leve carcajada surgió de sus labios rojos. Cómo adoraba el sentido del humor de la vocalista.

— Muy bien, _Mademoiselle rockstar,_ muéstreme lo que tiene.— Korra asintió con una ufana sonrisa dispuesta a internarse en su cocina, pero Asami aún tenía algo que pedir.— Eh… ¿Korra?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Me permitirías hacer una llamada?

— Pero claro. — Fue su respuesta inmediata. — El teléfono está en aquella pared. — Le señaló un aparato negro que descansaba colgado en la dichosa pared. — Siéntete libre de usarlo cuando quieras y no dudes en llamar a París si gustas. Estás en tu casa.

— Muy amable de tu parte, _merci. —_ Korra asintió contenta antes de retomar su camino a hacer la cena.

Asami decidió tomarle la palabra sobre poder llamar a París y eligió, por lo tanto, aventurarse a marcar tan molesto número para ella, todo con tal de saber un poco de aquellas pequeñas y hermosas personitas que le robaron el corazón desde el momento en que supo que crecían en su vientre.

Un tono, dos tonos y, segundos después, el sonido de alguien atendiendo el teléfono la puso atenta.

— _**¿Diga? —**_ Habló una voz arcaica y garba en un francés que influía respeto, su estómago se estrujó.

No lo malinterpreten, no es que le desagradara su ex-suegra... Bueno, sí, y mucho. La mujer, cuyo nombre era Laura, era una persona muy inteligente, madre especialmente cariñosa y es un gusto completo hablar con ella... Claro, siempre y cuando no te llamarás Asami Sato y no te hubieras casado con su retoño. Mientras que todos los amigos de David y demás personas la consideraban la señora más dulce y amable del mundo, cuando de Asami se trataba se volvía una arpía con garras envenenadas, una mujer deleznable que muchas humillaciones y lágrimas le había causado. La actriz estaba segura de que no había mujer más horrible en el mundo, eso hasta que conoció la historia de Korra, al menos su integridad física seguía intacta.

Tal como lo ven: Ni siquiera Asami, siendo la mujer perfecta para muchas madres, se excentaba de problemas con la suegra. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que, si corría con la suerte de que sus hijos estuvieran presentes, podría lograr que la mujer fuera más razonable al teléfono, después de todo, estaba segura de que a los niños jamás les haría daño. Eran las luces de sus ojos.

— _Buenos días, Madame Moulian. —_ Saludó con cortesía. — _Habla Asami._

— _**Sabía que eras tú, reconozco esa desagradable voz donde quiera. —**_ Respondió con acritud. La peli negra se mordió el labio para evitar lanzarle un improperio y suspiró resignada.

— _¿Llegaron mis hijos de la escuela? —_ Ni siquiera tuvo que responder a eso, pues el radical camino de tono de voz de Laura le contestó.

— _**¡Amorcitos! ¡Qué bueno que llegaron!**_ — Habló con tal dulzura y cariño que, de no ser porque la conocía, Asami hubiese creído que era bipolar o algo. — _**Su madre los busca en el teléfono.**_

Unos pasitos graciosos y veloces se escucharon de fondo y pronto, el teléfono cambió de manos.

— _**¿Mami?**_ — Aquella vocecilla emocionada logro que el agrio pero breve momento con su ex-suegra quedara en el olvido.

— _Mi pequeño ángel, ¿Cómo has estado? —_ Preguntó feliz de escuchar de nuevo la voz de Azumi.

— _**Estaba esperando que llamaras.**_ — Le contestó, Asami sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— _Te prometí que llamaría, ¿No es así?_ — Conocía tan bien a su pequeña que podía apostar su brazo derecho a que estaba asintiendo. — _Y ya sabes lo que dicen: Los Sato..._

— _**Los Sato siempre cumplimos nuestras promesas.**_ **—** Le recitó con orgullo, queriéndole demostrar a su madre que lo tenía muy presente.

— _Muy bien, mi pequeño ángel... Dime, ¿Desayunaste bien?_ — _Mother Mode:_ activado.

— _**Sí. —**_ Respondió aun con el tono orgulloso de cualquier niño de su edad.

— _¿Te comiste el almuerzo que te preparó tu abuela para la escuela?_

— _**Sí...**_

— _¿Te portaste bien en clases? ¿Sacaste muchos_ sobresalientes _?_

— _**Sí y sí...**_ — Contestó sin chistar. De pronto, su tono de voz cambió a uno molesto, como si se hubiese acordado de algo. — _**¡Mamá, Gu en me quitó mi osito musical y lo puso en la vitrina alta! —**_ Lo acusó con visible desagrado.

— _No te preocupes, yo me encargo de regañarlo cuando hable con él. —_ Le aseguró imaginando el motivo de aquel acto.

— _**Te extraño mucho, mamá.**_ — Soltó de repente con tanto pesar que Asami sintió su corazón fragmentarse y un nudo se instaló en su garganta. Esto era de las pocas cosas que odiaba de su trabajo.

— _Yo también te extraño, mi cielo... Y mucho. Pero no te preocupes, ya falta poco para que nos veamos._

— _**¿Me contarás un cuento por Skype**_ _**como haces siempre que estás lejos?**_ — ¿Cómo negarle eso?

— _Lo prometo_. —Respondió.

— _**Mami, debo irme. Aún tengo puesto el uniforme y tengo deberes. —**_ Una pequeña niña responsable, la sonrisa de orgullo por parte de la peli negra se ensanchó. — _**Además, Gu en quiere hablar contigo también.**_

— _Muy bien, mi pequeño ángel. Te veo en unas horas._

— _**Te amo, mami.**_

— _Yo te amo más, ángel._

— _**Adiós.**_

Unos pocos segundos de silencio y una voz más gruesa en comparación, pero con una agudeza característica de pre-adolescente, fue lo que se escuchó.

— _**¿Madre?**_

— _Gu en, ¿Por qué molestas a tu hermana? —_ Escuchó el resoplido molesto del chico antes de que le respondiera.

— _**Te contó lo del oso, ¿Cierto?**_ — Ni siquiera pudo responder. — _**Es su culpa, no ha dejado de hacerlo sonar durante todo el camino hacia acá por mucho que se lo pedí, ¡Me tenía harto!**_

— _Ya sabes que sólo es una niña. —_ Replicó. _— Tú hacías lo mismo con la patrulla de juguete que te compró tu abuelo. —_ Soltó una pequeña risita al recordar el tic nervioso que aquel sonido le causaba a su, entonces, esposo. No iba a decir aquello, por supuesto, sabía lo sensible que su hijo era respecto al tema. — _¿Cómo te ha_ ido hoy _?_

— _**Bien**_ , _ **encontré a los mocosos que molestaban a Azumi.**_ — Informó llamando la atención de Asami.

— _¿En serio? ¿Y qué hiciste?_

— _**Lo que me pediste, madre. Pero si vuelven molestarla me voy a olvidar de que soy cinco años más grande.**_ _—_ Dijo con evidente rabia en su voz. Así era Gu en, podría parecer un hermano impaciente de vez en cuando, pero amaba a su hermanita con todo su corazón.

— _Gracias por cuidar a tu hermana en mi ausencia. —_ Le dijo sinceramente. — _Sabes que no me gusta dejarlos solos por mucho tiempo, pero..._

— _**Tranquila, madre. —**_ Se apresuró a interrumpir. — _**Azumi y yo lo entendemos, sabemos que siempre estás con nosotros a pesar de la distancia.**_ — Y le alegraba que fueran conscientes de ello. — _**A propósito, no reconocí el número del que llamas habitualmente, ¿No estás en casa o era un truco para que la abuela te contestara?**_ — Él había sacado la vivacidad de los Sato, nada se le escapaba. Nada.

— _Eh... No, la verdad es que no estoy en la casa_. — Le confesó.

— _**¿Y entonces en dónde estás?**_

— _En el piso de Korra. — Respondió._

— _**¿Está Korra ahí?**_ — Aquello pareció entusiasmarlo.

— _Sí, aquí está._

— _**¿Podría hablar con ella?**_ _—_ Sí, ya se lo veía venir. Los conocía como la palma de su mano.

— _Por supuesto, permíteme unos momentos._

Aprovechando que el teléfono no dependía de cable alguno, hizo su camino hacia la cocina, donde la adorable imagen de una Korra con un delantal azul puesto y con manchas de mezcla en la cara la recibió. En cuanto la menor se percató de su presencia, le regaló otra de sus inigualables sonrisas en tanto le mostraba un bowl con masa.

— Oh, hola, 'Sami. — Saludó. — Estoy a nada de terminar los _Waffles_ , sólo falta ponerlos en la _wafflera_ y listo.

— Yo podría encargarme de ello. — Se ofreció con buen humor.

— ¿Terminaste de hablar? — Le preguntó Korra antes de fijarse en que la mujer tenía el teléfono en la mano.

— No del todo — Al ver como la vocalista ladeó la cabeza confundida, se apresuró a explicar. —, Gu en quiere hablar contigo.

— Ohhhh... — Exclamó la peli castaña con comprensión. — Claro, será un placer. — Se limpió las manos en un trapo limpio y tomó el teléfono que Asami le ofreció. — ¿Gu en? — Fue lo último que escuchó de la rockera antes de que ésta saliera de la cocina.

Asami decidió ponerse manos a la obra y comenzar a cocinar los _Waffles_ con la masa que la vocalista había preparado, comenzando a hacer de dos en dos, que era la capacidad máxima de la _wafflera_ ; pronto, aquellos cuadrados de pan abundaron así como la masa del bowl se reducía. Para cuando Korra volvió a pisar el suelo de la cocina, Asami ya había preparado una torre hecha de _waffles_ de la cual ella sólo comería dos.

— ¿Y por qué tantos _waffles_? — Preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos y baba escurriendo de sus labios.

— Ya he visto lo que puedes llegar a comer, _Mon chéri_. Incluso tengo miedo de que no vayan a ser suficientes. — Le respondió sacando con la ayuda de una espátula el nuevo par de _waffles_ recién hechos.

— Asami Sato, te has ganado mi corazón. — Agradeció mientras fingía limpiarse una lágrima, la francesa soltó una carcajada limpia.

— Siempre dices eso cuando te cocino algo. — Señaló divertida en tanto veía como Korra sacaba dos platos de un mueble blanco cerca del refrigerador.

— Bueno, pues si lo digo es cierto. — La mujer de negros cabellos vació lo que quedaba de masa en la _wafflera,_ dándole la espalda a la Korra escondiendo un suspiro. Jamás le diría, pero... Como quisiera que lo dijera enserio.

En ese momento, y para sorpresa de la más grande, unos fuertes pero suaves brazos morenos rodearon su cintura y la barbilla de la líder de los _Black Tears in the Heart_ se posó en su hombro izquierdo. Sus verdes ojos se abrieron tan grandes como se les permitía y su corazón dio un brinco tan fuerte que chocó contra su pecho.

— ¿Korra? — Susurró la hermosa francesa, deseando que en su voz no hubiera rastro de lo que la joven de ojos zafiro le causó.

— ¿Sabes? — Habló Korra con una voz dulce. — Realmente nunca te agradecí como es debido por todo lo que hiciste por mí en Francia...

— N-no es necesario... — La Interrumpió, pero de todas formas la rockera siguió hablando.

— Así que es mi turno de hacer que los niños y tú se sientan como en casa, al menos por todo el tiempo en que yo esté aquí. — Prometió.

Asami sonrió dulcemente, se sentía tan bien estando en esa posición que decidió ignorar de nueva cuenta las voces en su cabeza que le decían que estaba mal y se permitió disfrutar del abrazo, apagó la _wafflera_ y colocó sus blancas manos sobre las morenas, dispuesta a alargar el momento cuanto fuera posible.

Sin embargo, y como ya es costumbre, una nueva interrupción se dio, y esta vez fue una graciosa: La puerta de la cocina se abrió de repente y la gran Naga hizo su entrada con su plato de comida asido en su hocico y una carita de perro hambriento, reclamando con sonidos guturales que ella también esperaba su cena. La imagen fue tan linda y graciosa para ambas espectadoras que les fue imposible no soltar una pequeña risa antes de que Korra sacara, de un cajón enorme posicionado en la barra, una bolsa de proporciones inmensas llena de comida para perro que fácilmente vació en el plato de Naga. Demás está decir que Asami quedó boquiabierta, ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño podía cargar como si nada una bolsa pesada del tamaño de la actriz?

Naga ni se lo preguntó, se dedicó a comer alegremente sin prestarle atención a nada.

Después de que ambas de lavaran las manos y terminaran de enlistar la mesa, se sentaron dispuestas a comer lo que entre las dos habían preparado. Korra, ni tarda ni perezosa, se adueñó de la miel Maple y comenzó a bañar sus _waffles_ con ella con gran emoción, todo esto ante la atenta mirada de Asami.

La francesa la miraba detenidamente, se veía tan inocente, tan tierna e incluso infantil que no concebía como alguien podría siquiera pensar en lastimarla, sea _Madame_ o sea... O sea Yue.

Lo que le sucedió a la vocalista y líder de una banda de Alternativo en la mañana debía tener cierto peso importante, sinceramente, deseaba saber qué fue lo que la había puesto de esa manera, o más bien, qué hizo Yue para que terminara así.

Todo esto lo estaba pensado sin dejar de mirar a Korra ni un solo momento, por lo que más temprano que tarde, dicha chica se dio cuenta de la mirada intensa que mantenía Asami sobre ella. Esto la sonrojó, detuvo sus movimientos y la miró apenada.

— Lo siento, ¿Quieres? — ¿En serio creía que la miraba de esa forma porque quería miel Maple? Korra era tan despistada.

— Gracias. — Dijo mientras tomaba el bote que le ofrecía aquella mano. Claro, iba a dejar que siguiera pensando aquello. A diferencia de Korra, Asami no se alocó tanto con la miel, se limitó a ponerle un poco menos de la cantidad suficiente. — Korra, ¿Podría preguntarte algo?

— Claro, 'Sami. Escúpelo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que viste hacer a Yue ésta mañana que te puso así? — Inquirió rogando que la morena lo tomara como que estaba preocupada por ella y no como una chismosa.

Asami notó con claridad como Korra se tensaba y cómo detuvo por unos segundos sus movimientos antes de continuar. Se aclaró la garganta y respondió.

— Fue saliendo del set — Le dijo. —, hay una joyería como a unas calles de distancia, una a la que solo van las parejas... Ella y Sokka salieron de ahí... — Torció la boca en una mueca extraña. — Supongo que estuvieron escogiendo lo que se darán frente al altar.

— Korra...

— ¿Y si mejor no hablamos de ello? — La Interrumpió de inmediato encogiéndose de hombros. — Apuesto a que los _Waffles_ salieron deliciosos. — La mujer de hermosos labios carmín la observó unos segundos en silencio antes de responder.

— Yo también lo creo.

Cenaron en silencio después de eso. Si había algo que no podía negar era que a la poseedora de aquellas gemas verdes por ojos le dolía ver a Korra triste, y más si lo estaba por el amor de alguien más, eso no le había pasado nunca, ni siquiera con su ex-esposo, y vaya que lo había visto con el corazón roto.

Cuando por fin todos y cada uno de los _Waffles_ fueron comidos (La mayoría por Korra), ambas decidieron que era un buen momento para ir a la cama. En cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de la boca de Asami, Korra habló con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Ok, la cosa está así: Como nadie suele quedarse en mi departamento, el cuarto de huéspedes está lleno de cajas con un montón de regalos de fans, por lo que no tengo una cama extra.— Explicó.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y dónde se supone que dormiré?

— ¿Dónde más? ¡En mi cuarto, obvio!

— ¿Y tú? — Preguntó confundida.

— Ah, pues yo dormiré en el sofá... — Señaló un amplio y largo sillón de apariencia cómoda, aun así, Asami no iba a permitir eso.

— Oh, no, no, no. Es tu departamento, si alguien ha de dormir en el sofá, seré yo. — Dijo de tal forma que no quedara lugar a réplicas, o eso creyó.

— Me niego. Eres mi inquilina, dormirás en mi habitación.

— ¿Por qué no dormimos en la misma habitación? — Ver la cara de Korra la hizo reaccionar, ¿Lo dijo o lo pensó?... Tal parece que lo dijo.— Sí, ¿Cómo se me ocurre? Que mala idea...— Se apresuró a decir, siendo interrumpida por la misma morena.

— ¡No! — Sonrojo. — Es una idea bastante buena, de hecho.

— ¿Segura? — Levantó una ceja.

— ¡Por supuesto! De todas formas ya lo hemos hecho antes, ¿No?

— Sí, así es.

— Entonces está decidido: Ambas dormiremos en la habitación.

Asami Sato: Una mujer visionaria y sumamente inteligente, exitosa en todo lo que se propusiera. Una de las más talentosas actrices contemporáneas que a buen seguro iba a pasar a los anales de la historia, ¿Cómo saber que eso era cierto? Bueno, bastaba ver la seguridad con la que caminaba y la confianza que parecía desprender al dirigirse a la habitación de Korra aunque por dentro se hallaba realmente nerviosa.

Dicen que el amor, no importa a qué edad te llegue, te hace actuar como un completo adolescente (O niño pequeño en caso de Korra) y tienen razón, la pobre Asami lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Si bien es cierto que ya habían tenido ocasión de dormir juntas, esas veces fueron en el set de grabación sin ningún tipo de variación, teniendo como única excepción la vez del cuarto de huéspedes. Aunque eso definitivamente no estaba planeado.

 _~~Flash-back~~_

 _Aquella noche, o mejor dicho, madrugada, había podido ver con total claridad las marcas en la espalda de Korra. Eran largas, delgadas, abundantes y sobresalientes, imposible no notarlas ya que eran de un tono más claro que el resto de la piel de su espalda. El que ella las hubiese visto no fue del agrado de Korra, quien había abandonado la habitación principal casi de inmediato._

 _Y ahí estaba Asami, dando vueltas en la cama, sin poder dormir y aferrándose a la almohada que había acunado la cabeza con cabellos cortos y castaños de Korra. Imágenes de aquellas marcas pasaban por su memoria, atrayendo con ellas la cinemática de una despreciable mujer sin rostro acometiendo tan febrilmente contra una pequeña e indefensa Korra. Aquello no sólo le producía náuseas, sino también una rabia que amenazaba con devorar su interior y unas ganas tremendas de llorar._

 _Miró su reloj-despertador, 4:00 de la madrugada, eso marcaba. No podía dejar sola a la vocalista más tiempo, más bien, no quería. Sin dudar ni un segundo más, la actriz se levantó de la cama y, con los pies descalzos, salió de su cuarto decidida a eliminar la distancia entre ella y su amiga._

 _Con cuidado, abrió la puerta y sólo la cerró cuando ella misma ya se hallaba adentro. Miró hacia la cama, encontrándose con que por fin la joven había caído en el sueño; se sentó gentilmente en la cama y le dio permiso a su mano de acariciar aquel cabello corto y castaño con ternura, se sentía suave al tacto._

— Oh, Korra... Si tan solo pudiera... — _Negó con la cabeza._ —Si tan solo me dejaras...

 _Se mordió el labio y se lamentó por haber sido lo suficientemente cobarde para hablarle en francés._

 _Sí, la quería, y mucho; verla dormida era algo que se lo confirmaba, aquella imagen hacia que su corazón latiese como no había latido jamás y unas ganas inmensas de besarla se apoderaran de su ser, así que... ¿Por qué no darse ese pequeño gusto? Al menos sólo uno en la frente..._

 _Lentamente y con sutileza, comenzó a inclinarse hacia adelante, sosteniendo tras la oreja con su mano derecha la parte de su negra cabellera que, de otra manera, terminaría en la cara de Korra. Aquellos labios carnosos se hallaban a un par de milímetros de la piel morena cuando..._

— _'Sami..._

 _Korra susurró su nombre. Creyéndose descubierta, trató de separarse de inmediato, al tiempo que su ágil mente trataba de buscar una excusa para que lo que estaba haciendo no fuera raro para la vocalista. No fue ni siquiera necesario. Tal como si estuviera consciente de todo, una dormida Korra fue más rápida que una alertada Asami y logró rodearla con sus fuertes brazos para evitar que se fuera, posterior a ello, dio vuelta y, sorprendentemente pudo tirar a la francesa a la cama de su lado izquierdo y no la soltó para nada._

 _Fueron varias las veces en que la actriz trató de zafarse, no porque le desagradara, sino porque no tendría qué contestarle en la mañana cuando preguntara, empero, Korra no aflojaba su abrazo, al contrario, la rodeaba como si fuera una cariñosa boa constrictor: con fuerza pero sin lastimarla. Pasó un rato antes de que Asami decidiera esperar a que fuera Korra quien la soltara, pero eso no sucedió hasta que el Sol salió._

 _~~Fin del Flash-back~~_

Eso había sido lo que sucedió aquella vez, y ahora estaba ahí, en la casa de Korra caminando hacia la habitación de ésta para volver a compartir lecho. Para cuando se dio cuenta, se habían detenido en una puerta de madera clara, con la figura de un círculo justo en medio con olas talladas dentro; estaba realmente bien tallado y se veía hermoso.

— Ésta es mi pieza. — Habló Korra, sacándola de sus pensamientos. — Puedes pasar si gustas.

— Muchas gracias. — Giró el pomo de la puerta y se adentró seguida por la rockstar.

La francesa siempre creyó que las habitaciones eran un reflejo de las personas, y la de Korra no podría quedarse atrás. Tenía varios posters de bandas que Asami jamás tuvo la oportunidad de oír, había una cama matrimonial con colchas típicas de la tribu del Polo Sur, pegado a la pared bajo una ventana se encontraba un escritorio con demasiadas partituras y, a su lado izquierdo, una pizarra de corcho estaba completamente lleno de papeles y hojas con anotaciones, justo a lado de un gran ropero de madera de pino. Sin embargo, lo que llamó totalmente la atención de su verde mirada fueron los marcos con fotografías de Korra que colgaban en aquellas azules paredes.

Había una hilera en específico de entre estas fotos que le resultó inefable, en ellas se veía una hermosa bebé de ojos azules y piel morena siendo cargada por su madre en una habitación de hospital, con su padre tomando a la agotada mujer de la mano portando una sonrisa radiante. Las imágenes siguientes trataban de la transición de la pequeña durante todos sus cumpleaños. Un espacio separaba aquellas con sus padres con las siguientes donde la familia y amigos de Ciudad República habían entrado, siendo la primera de ellas una con sólo dos personas: Un joven y dulce Aang a varios centímetros de una muy delgada, ojerosa y metafóricamente sin vida Korra. Sus blancos dedos acariciaron esa foto. Cómo le hubiera encantado estar ahí para la pequeña.

Tan concentrada estaba observando aquellos ojos tan azules como inexpresivos que le devolvían la mirada que no notó cuando la misma persona, pero años más grande, se posicionó tras ella.

— Es extraño, ¿No? — La voz de la cantante la hizo girar su cabeza de inmediato, encontrándose con Korra luciendo una mirada críptica. — Se supone que las colgué de esa manera porque quería ver como fui capaz de dejar eso atrás... Ahora veo que sólo me mentía a mí misma. — Dijo con pesar. — El viaje a París fue una completa decepción.

Un impulso de abrazar a aquella joven invadió a Asami, tan fuerte que ésta vez dejó al cuerpo hacer lo que se le plazca. Rodeó a Korra con sus brazos, como si quisiera que con ello su desasosiego desapareciera.

— Esa fue una manera indebida de enfrentarte a tu pasado. — Su blanca mano comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Korra con sumo cuidado. — No fue tu culpa, para nada.

Asami sintió claramente cómo Korra le devolvían el abrazo con fuerza, como si quisiese fundirse con la otra. Pero pronto decidió dar aquello por terminado.

— Bueno, es hora de ir a la cama. — Korra se separó para posteriormente ir hacia el ropero.— El baño está en el pasillo, puedes ocuparlo para cambiarte.

— _Merci. —_ Así fue como Asami comenzó a tomar de su maleta las cosas necesarias para poder alistarse, justo después, salió de la habitación rumbo al dichoso baño.

Una vez dentro, la francesa de verde mirada comenzó a colocarse la pijama. Un pantalón para dormir negro y una blusa de tirantes roja fue su conjunto elegido, amarró su largo y oscuro cabello en una coleta y tomó su cepillo dental. Justo iba a buscar el dentífrico que se hallaba en la pequeña repisa a lado del lavamanos cuando unos golpes sonaron contra la puerta.

— ¿'Sami? ¿Puedo pasar?

— Claro. — A los pocos segundos, la rockera ingresó al blanco baño, vistiendo un pantalón azul crema y una camiseta sin mangas blanca.

Fue de ésta manera como ambas terminaron lavándose los dientes juntas, las dos con sus ojos pegados en sus propios reflejos. De vez en cuando, empero, sus miradas se desviaban a la otra y, cada vez que se encontraban, sonreían como tontas. Eso hasta que, en una de esas veces, Asami se decidió por guiñarle el ojo, causando un sonrojo en la sureña y risa en la francesa.

— Bueno, voy a la habitación. — Señaló Korra, guardando su cepillo dental donde estaba. — ¿Te quedas?

— Sí, aún me falta desmaquillarme.

— De acuerdo. No tardes. — Y sin más por decir, salió del baño.

Cuando su hermoso rostro de porcelana se encontró sin ninguna pizca de maquillaje, y luego de una pequeña loción para cuidar su de por sí perfecta piel, se dirigió hacia la habitación que, por aquella semana, compartiría con Korra.

Lo primero que notó fue que dicho cuarto había cambiado de iluminación: Ahora, todo estaba en penumbras... O lo estaría de no ser por una graciosa lámpara en forma de OVNI que había a un lado de la cama y que de seguro no observó por mirar otras cosas.

Lo segundo en notar fue a la morena que ocupaba el lado derecho de la cama. Estaba sentada, recargando su espalda en la cabecera y las piernas flexionadas cubiertas por las cobijas. Las palmas de sus manos tamborileaban contra sus rodillas y tenía pinta de haber estado mirando hacia todas las direcciones hasta que, por fin, esa mirada zafiro se posó en nada más que en ella, transformándose de pronto en una más significativa.

Al ser consiente de como la vocalista parecía mirarla atentamente, un pequeño sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. Gracias al cielo que pudo disimularlo bastante bien.

— ¿Sucede algo, _chéri_? — Preguntó intentando lucir casual en tanto caminaba a la cama.

— Nada, es sólo que...

— ¿Qué cosa?

— No lo sé. — Se encogió de hombros y sonrió. — Me parece fascinante que luzcas así de hermosa aun sin maquillaje.

Si el objetivo de Korra había sido sonrojarla todavía más y que su corazón diera un pequeño brinco, entonces lo había logrado exitosamente. Pero como siempre sucedía desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, lo reprimió, se reprendió y lo olvidó... O trató.

— Eres muy dulce, Korra. Gracias. — Acto seguido, se metió dentro de las cobijas.— _Bonne nuit_ , _chéri._

— Bu-buenas noches, 'Sami.

Ambas se dieron la espalda y acomodaron sus cabezas en su respectiva almohada. Hubo un silencio incómodo, roto sólo por el segundo en que la rockera apagó la lámpara; únicamente se podía escuchar el sonido de sus respiraciones y, al menos para Asami, el sonido de su francés corazón. Y es que estaba teniendo un pensamiento loco, aunque no inexplicable: se encontró a sí misma deseando que aquellos fuertes y delineados brazos la rodearán, así como que el cuerpo que yacía a su lado buscara su calor. ¿Qué podía decir? De una u otra forma, se había acostumbrado.

Y tal parece que ella no había sido la única. Como si le hubiera leído el cerebro, Korra se pegó a la espalda de la francesa y rodeó con sus brazos aquella delicada cintura en una actitud para nada aviesa, más bien, completamente inocente, pero que aun así tomó por sorpresa a Asami, quien no creyó que realmente fuese a pasar.

— ¿Ko-Korra? ¿Qué haces? — Sintió con claridad como el cuerpo tras de sí se tensaba y comenzaba a retirar levemente el brazo. Maldita sea.

— ¡Oh! ¿Te molesta?... Es que yo... Bueno... — Sonaba nerviosa. — Pensaba que tal vez... Si-si te molesta...

— No, no. Está bien. — Se apresuró a aclarar para que aquella morena no se alejara más de lo que ya estaba. — Solo me tomaste por sorpresa.

— Lo siento, debí preguntar antes.— Se lamentó, levantándose con la ayuda de su codo para mirar a Asami.

— No te preocupes, vamos a dormir.

Y con decisión, le tomó la mano y volvió a ponerla alrededor de su cintura, al mismo tiempo en que ella misma se apegaba más al joven y trabajado cuerpo. Pronto sintió como Korra recuperaba la confianza y volvía a recostarse.

 _XxxxxxxxxxX_

Fue una extraña vibración bajo su almohada la que la devolvió de su mundo de sueños a la realidad, seguida por el típico sonido molesto que la alarma de celular emitía. Sin olvidar que había dormido acompañada, se apresuró a meter la mano y sacar de un rápido movimiento su celular, no quería que aquello fuese el causante de hacer que Korra se despertase.

Con lo que ella no contó, fue que con aquel movimiento a punto estuvo de ser ella quien interrumpiera el sueño de la vocalista; ¿Cómo rayos fue que no asimiló antes la posición en que estaba? Digo, no es como si fuera común despertar con su cabeza plácidamente acomodada sobre el pecho de Korra, a quien abrazaba por las costillas, mientras que la rockera, a su vez, tenía a Asami firmemente sujeta por la cintura. La francesa no movió ni un músculo, esperando que los signos que daba Korra de querer despertar se quedaran en eso, por suerte, fue justamente lo que pasó.

Después de aguardar un tiempo prudencial trató de salir de la cama, empezando por soltarse del agarre que Korra mantenía sobre ella, pero no fue tan fácil. En cada intento que Asami hacía para soltarse, la morena protestaba con gruñidos y la abrazaba todavía más fuerte; aquella pequeña escaramuza le resultó realmente dulce, pero no había sonado la alarma sin propósito, debía salir de la cama. Pero antes...

Aprovechando la posición en que estaba, Asami levantó su rostro lo suficiente para su propósito y posó un osado beso en la mandíbula de Korra, aprovechando que dormía. Para su sorpresa, Korra sonrió dulcemente en sueños y, segundos más tarde, soltaba aquella cintura que había estado sujetando con recelo, dejando libre camino a la francesa de levantarse e irse.

Lo primero que hizo al salir del cuarto fue tomar la laptop que había traído consigo y sentarse en el cómodo sillón en el cual Korra planeaba dormir la noche anterior.

Lo segundo, fue prenderla e inmediatamente entrar a Skype en el momento justo en que una video-llamada pedía ser recibida. Sin esperar, le dio _clic_ al botón verde, que dio pie a que pudiera ver a sus dos pequeños (Uno ya no tanto) en su habitación en la casa de la abuela. El cuarto estaba alumbrado por una lámpara que emitía una cálida luz naranja justo a lado de la cama, que supuso, era de Azumi. Ambos hermanos portaban sus pijamas, por lo que Asami concluyó que sólo estaban esperando este suceso para dormir.

— _**¡Mamá!**_ _—_ Exclamó la pequeña rubia, gateando hacia la computadora para ver mejor a su madre.

— _Hola, pequeño ángel._ — La sonrisa de Asami se ensanchó y su tono de voz se volvió más alegre. Adoraba que, a pesar de la distancia, pudieran seguir así de unidos. — _¿Lista para escuchar el cuento?_

— _**¡Sí!**_ — De nueva cuenta, gateó sobre la cama, pero ésta vez para regresar con su hermano, quien estaba acostando en el mismo lugar. — _**Mamá, ¿Podría ser que me leas "El grifo"?**_ — La petición sorprendió a Asami.

— _Claro, pequeño ángel... Pero no olvides que aquel cuento lo tengo en inglés._

— _**Es por eso que lo quiere.**_ — Intervino Gu en por primera vez en esa platica. _—_ _ **Ha estado estudiando inglés últimamente y quiere acostumbrarse un poco más a usarlo.**_

— _**Es que no quiero que los otros niños crean que no sé inglés. —**_ _Se excusó con un pucherito adorable._

— _**Es que no sabes inglés.**_ _—_ Señaló Gu en con una sonrisa burlona.

— _**¡Mamá!**_

— _¡Gu en! ¡No molestes a tu hermana! —_ El regaño de Asami a su hermano mayor alegró a la pequeña, quien no le sacó la lengua únicamente porque las princesas no hacen eso.— _Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, pequeño ángel. Me gusta que sigas esforzándote por mejorar._

— _**¿Entonces sí me lo vas a contar?**_

— _Por supuesto que sí. Permíteme, voy por él rapidísimo, ¿Está bien?_

— _**Uh-huh.**_ _—_ Respondieron los dos hermanos.

Si mal no lo recordaba la propietaria de aquellos negros cabellos, había traído el tomo en el que venía dicho cuento, pero lo había dejado en la maleta. La maleta que trasladó al cuarto de Korra...

Hizo su camino de vuelta a la habitación donde una morena seguía dormida cual tronco, abrazada a la almohada que Asami había usado en la noche como si se tratara de la misma francesa. ¿Cómo era posible que dicha imagen le acelerara tanto el corazón? No lo sabía, bueno, sí lo sabía, pero no le iba a dar más vueltas al asunto, y es por eso que decidió tomar el libro de su maleta y salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Al volver frente a la pantalla, sus hijos la están esperando listos para dormir. La pequeña Azumi se había acurrucado en el pecho de su hermano, quien la abrazaba con mucho esmero. Esos dos podían pelearse tantas veces como quisieran, pero su vínculo de hermanos era admirable.

Abrió el libro de tapas duras con la colección de cuentos de los hermanos Grimm y se dispuso a leer el cuento pedido. Dicho escrito trataba de una princesa enferma que se curaría comiendo manzanas. El rey, alentado por dicho presagio, mando a decir al pueblo que, aquel que trajera manzanas a su hija, podría obtener su mano y ser Rey.

Se contaba también de tres hermanos, los cuales trataron de cumplir el encargo del rey y así poder desposar a la princesa, pero los dos mayores fallaron con su cometido por mentirle a un enano canoso que parecía ser mágico, dándole una oportunidad al más pequeño de ellos.

"Adelantóse el hijo menor, a quien llamaban siempre el tonto, y preguntó a su padre si le permitiría ir, a su vez, con las manzanas.

— ¡Ésa es buena! — Replicó el hombre — ¡Fijaos en quién pide hacer el recadito! Los listos salen mal parados, y tú pretendes salir airoso.

Pero el pequeño no cejó:

— De todos modos, dejadme ir, padre.

— ¡Márchate de aquí, estúpido! Tendrás que aguardar a ser más listo — Replicó el padre, volviéndole la espalda."

Acababa Asami de leerles esa parte a sus dos pequeños cuando decidió, como siempre hacía, detenerse un momento para esperar la pregunta de Azumi. La pequeña siempre tenía una duda rondando en su cabeza. Cuál fue su sorpresa al levantar su mirada cuando se encontró con dos pares de ojos, unos azules y otros oscuros, mirándola atentamente desde la puerta de entrada a la sala.

Sí, Korra y Naga miraban atentamente a Asami, expectantes, con ganas de saber qué pasaría después. Con la misma expresión que Azumi portaba. Cuando la morena de ojos zafiro se dio cuenta de que había sido atrapada escuchando, su rostro se tornó rojo por una razón que la actriz no fue capaz de comprender, pero que la hizo soltar una risa que escondió tras su blanca mano, ésta era una coincidencia extrañamente divertida.

— _Chéri,_ ¿Te gustaría acercarte y escuchar el cuento con nosotros? Eso también va para ti, Naga. — Sugirió, causando una extrañada mirada de parte de sus hijos.

— ¡Claro! Vamos, chica. — Sin perder tiempo, ambas se acercaron y se sentaron una a cada lado de Asami.

— _**¡Un perrito!**_ — Naga dio un ladrido de afirmación como si también entendiera francés y saludó hacia la pequeña.

— Hola, Azumi. Hola, Gu en. — Saludó Korra con una sonrisa ancha. — Les presento a Naga.

— **Hola, Korra.** — Habló Gu en usando el inglés. — **Bonito perro.**

— ¿Escuchaste eso, Naga? Creen que eres linda. — El can dio otro ladrido de agradecimiento. — ¿Podemos seguir con el relato? — Pidió con un pucherito.

— Por supuesto. — Y continuó leyendo, pero ésta vez para cuatro oyentes.

 _XxxxxxxxxxX_

El cuento había dado fin, dando como resultado que una pequeña y hermosa niña de ojos jades terminara completamente dormida, a un morocho somnoliento que terminó con la llamada para poder ir a dormir también y a una morena de ojos azules alegre por el final donde Juanito fue el que se casó con la princesa.

Todo el rato que duró el cuento, estuvo completamente callada y atenta. Pero lo que se le hizo adorablemente divertido a Asami fue que Korra, Naga y Azumi habían hecho las exactas mismas expresiones faciales cuando algo les gustaba, disgustaba o asombraba del cuento. Varias veces tuvo que morderse en labio para contener la risa antes de seguir leyendo. Esas tres iban a matarla de ternura.

— Eres genial para contar cuentos, 'Sami. — Le había dicho Korra mientras se levantaba del sillón y estiraba un poco los brazos. — Pero me sorprendió mucho que Azumi entendiera lo que decías.

— Azumi entiende el inglés, lo que no puede hacer muy bien es hablarlo. — Explicó.

— ¡Wooow! — Puso una mano tras su nuca y abrió los ojos. — Podría jurar que no sabía nada de inglés en lo absoluto. — Asami rió.

— Sí, suele pasar. — Hubo unos segundos de silencio luego de eso.

— De acuerdo, es tiempo de que me vaya al gym. — Señaló con su pulgar sobre su hombro. — Ya sabes, estas cosas no se mantienen solas. — Y, con una sonrisa fanfarrona, dobló los brazos para mostrar sus increíbles músculos. Asami se sonrojó... Ojalá no hubiese hecho eso.

— S-sí. Yo haré el desayuno y no acepto negativas.— Le advirtió. La cara de Korra se iluminó.

— ¡Esa es mejor idea que pedir comida a domicilio! Te veo al rato, si necesitas algo, grítalo. — Acabando de decir esto, echó a trotar rumbo al gym personal que tenía en su piso.

Asami, por su parte, llevó sus pasos hacia la cocina, en donde se puso a revisar las alacenas para ver si podría utilizar algo para hacer el desayuno; no podría decir que le sorprendiera, pero igual no fue algo que ella aprobara: Lo único que se encontró en las alacenas fueron frituras de todo tipo, galletas, cereales con alto contenido en azúcares y bombones, latas de comida, fideos instantáneos y demás porquerías poco saludables.

El refrigerador no se podía quedar atrás, pero al menos estaba lleno de proteínas... Literalmente: Carnes rojas al por mayor, bebidas energéticas y condimentos típicos, ¿Cómo rayos Korra podía tener tan buena salud (Y buen cuerpo) comiendo tantas cosas de esa índole? No, no, no... Algo tenía que hacer Asami para cambiar tan mala alimentación, y no tenía tiempo que perder.

Recordando que había visto un supermercado a unas calles al sur de la casa de Korra, comenzó a hacer una lista mental de los ingredientes que necesitaría para un desayuno saludable, le avisa con un pequeño grito a la vocalista que iba a salir y recibió a cambio la localización de las llaves de la residencia. Una vez teniendo lo necesario y escondido su identidad con una bufanda roja y lentes, salió decidida a demostrarle a Korra lo que un buen desayuno en regla puede hacer.

 _XxxxxxxxxxxX_

Cuando Asami regresó, venía equipada con lo necesario para el desayuno del día. Las bolsas de plástico blanco venían llenas con granola, plátanos, fresas y otras frutas y bayas. Había comprado también huevo, verdura, yogurt natural, pan y mermelada. Pronto se puso manos a la obra y comenzó con un elemento necesito para un buen desayuno: Omelette.

Asami amaba los Omelette, su madre los hacia todos los días de diferentes cosas; prepararlos ella para sus hijos (Y ésta vez, para Korra) la hacía volver a aquellos días felices de su infancia, y esperaba que a sus hijos les pasara igual en un futuro.

En cuanto el Omelette de verduras estuvo listo, se tomó la libertad de tomar tocino del refrigerador de Korra y freír una buena cantidad, la mayoría para la vocalista. Hizo también un cóctel con las frutas, el yogurt y la granola, endulzandola un poco con miel natural. Añadido eso, preparó dos pares de tostadas con mermelada y café negro. Alistó la mesa para dos y la adornó colocando en el florero unas flores que había encontrado (Tomado) en el camino. Un último vistazo a su obra y se dispuso a ir por Korra personalmente al cuarto del gym.

Jamás pensó que lo que vino después fuese a pasar.

La puerta del cuarto estaba abierta de par en par, por lo que no creyó demasiado problema entrar. No fueron los muchos aparatos para ejercicio, ni las pesas que yacían en un mueble especial, ni su reflejo en los pocos espejos que cubrían ciertas áreas de la pared lo primero que sus verdes ojos contemplaron. No. Lo primero que se encontró cuando traspasó el marco fue a Korra.

Una Korra vestida únicamente por un short de licra negra y una sudadera con las mangas subidas haciendo barras. Sabía que la vocalista era fuerte, bastante fuerte, pero verla trabajando esos brazos suaves pero duros la hacía sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Pero eso no quedó allí. Cuando Korra alcanzó las 100 barras consecutivas, decidió que ya era momento de cambiar de ejercicio. De un brinco bajó del tubo azul del cual se había estado agarrando y giró para tomar la pequeña toalla con la que se sacaría el sudor. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de su espectadora.

— ¡Oh! Hola, 'Sami. — Saludó alegre mientras pasaba dicha toalla tras su cuello.

Pero Asami no respondió a ello. Es que no podía, ¿Cómo poder concentrarse en darle una respuesta coherente teniendo semejante vista enfrente? Porque lo primero que se había revelado en cuanto la morena se dio la vuelta fue que tenía la sudadera tenía cremallera, y ésta estaba abierta, dejándole ver que por abajo sólo tenía un top deportivo.

Así es, Asami tenía una vista directa a las curvas del cuerpo que Korra mantenía, podía ver como el sudor apelaba su piel, la forma de sus músculos, de su abdomen perfectamente marcado el cual era recorrido por una gota traviesa que no hacía más que mostrarle el camino que la francesa tenía que seguir para, por fin, perderse dentro del short. Tenía las blancas mejillas sonrosadas, lo sabía porque de pronto comenzó a sentir mucho calor.

— ¿'Sami?

Fue la voz de Korra la que la hizo regresar de sus pensamientos a la realidad. Parpadeó como si hubiese despertado de un sueño y así se dio cuenta que había estado comiéndose con la mirada a su joven amiga, y no sólo eso, por el gesto que la rockera portaba en su cara, ella se había percatado.

Rápidamente, aclaró su garganta, desvío la vista hacia la escaladora que se encontraba perfectamente acomodada a su izquierda y habló con una voz alta y clara.

— El desayuno está listo.

— Genial, ya tenía hambre. — Comentó con completa naturalidad. — Muchas gracias, 'Sami. Iré a darme una ducha. — Añadió para después salir de la habitación, no sin antes dirigirle una sonrisa intrínseca que la desconcertó y alivió en la misma cantidad.

— Estaré esperándote. — Dijo de pronto en tanto veía a la chica de hermosos ojos zafiro alejarse por el pasillo. Korra le guiñó por sobre el hombro y siguió su camino.

En cuanto la vocalista estuvo fuera de su vista, Asami comenzó con las recriminaciones hacia su persona. ¿Qué rayos le sucedía? ¡Había estado observando indebidamente a Korra! Y vamos, no es como si fuese el primer cuerpo escultural que veía, ¡Era actriz! Prácticamente vivía rodeada de ellos... ¿Qué había pasado entonces? No recordaba que hubiera sido tan difícil aquel día, cuando la acompañó a comprar su traje de baño...

Traje de baño...

Fue eso lo que hizo que su mente volara de vuelta hacia la tarde que pasaron en la playa... En esa ocasión, Korra la había mirado de la misma forma en que ella lo había hecho hace unos minutos tan solo. Lo único que la francesa tuvo que hacer fue quitarse el vestido para dejar ver su traje de baño, y aunque todo ese _show_ había sido para nada intencional, debía admitir que había encontrado gratificante la reacción de la vocalista. Saber que tenía la mirada azul puesta en ella se le antojaba como una sensación deliciosa...

Claro que eso jamás iba a repetirse, y lo mejor sería que se olvidara de ello cuanto antes; se apretó el tabique de la nariz con sus dedos y, dando un último suspiro, salió del gym.

Aguardó aproximadamente unos diez minutos a que la vocalista regresara completamente vestida y bañada. Korra había elegido un conjunto de jeans rasgados, playera azul y una sencilla chaqueta de cuero. Como era de esperarse, para cuando la chica de ojos azules hizo su entrada en el comedor, la comida se había enfriado, por más que insistió, fue Korra quien fue a recalentar el desayuno, alegando que había sido su culpa.

— Sí me vas a acompañar a la parrillada hoy, ¿Verdad? — Preguntó la rockera cuando regresó de la cocina.

— Por supuesto _, chéri._ Ya había dicho que iría. — Señaló en tanto observaba a la otra tomar asiento frente a ella. — Después del desayuno planeaba ir a tomar una ducha.

— Te vas a divertir mucho, 'Sami. — Aseguró mientras cortaba un pedazo de su omelette. — Hacemos juegos, bebemos, hay karaoke, y... — Su cara cambio drásticamente cuando se llevó el pedazo que había separado a la boca. Asami amó esa expresión.

— ¿Está bueno? — Ocultó la sonrisa que amenazaba con salirse con la ayuda de sus dotes de actriz.

— ¿Bueno? ¡Está delicioso! Tu comida es definitivamente la mejor... Bueno, además de la de Pema, claro. — Korra soltó una risita antes de seguir comiendo... ¿Quién es Pema?

Siguieron comiendo, disfrutando de la compañía, contando alguna anécdota por parte de Korra y risas por el lado de Asami. Cuando por fin terminaron con el delicioso (Según Korra) desayuno, fue la vocalista quien se ofreció a recoger y lavar la vajilla en tanto Asami se preparaba para la parrillada.

Así que ahora, ahí estaba aquella francesa de preciosos labios rojos, haciendo espuma en su cabello con sus dedos, mientras el agua caía cual lluvia sobre ella. Su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de conocer a todas las personas que apoyaron a Korra en sus épocas más oscuras. No quería admitirlo, pero.. Estaba levemente nerviosa por tal hecho.

— Vamos, Asami. — Se dijo.— No es como si no hubieras hecho frente a sucesos más intimidantes, cosas como galas, entregas de premios, estrenos... — Se mordió el labio y suspiró segundos después. Definitivamente podría con la parrillada, y más si significaba tanto para la morena.

Salió de la ducha envuelta en una blanca y limpia toalla, encontrándose con el conjunto de ropa que había elegido previamente reposando en la cama. Después de secarse el cabello perfectamente con la secadora, comenzó a vestirse. Su atuendo consistía en un ligero vestido negro de largo hasta sus rodillas, era ligeramente abombado en la parte de abajo y tenía la ventaja de que ensanchaba su cintura. Era de tirantes y lucía un elegante escote en forma de "V" en la parte de enfrente, dejando ver lo necesario sin ser demasiado. Arriba de este tenía puesto un suéter rojo delgado que combinaba con el cinturón delgado del mismo color que dicho suéter. No lo llevaba abotonado, por lo que no se perdía detalles del torso. Unas zapatillas de tacón, un sencillo broche en el cabello y el maquillaje ligero fueron los que completaron su _look_. Cuando estuvo satisfecha con su imagen en el espejo, decidió salir para decirle a Korra que estaba lista para partir.

Y la cara de Korra valió la pena. Fue el simple hecho de hacer una aparición en la sala, donde la morena esperaba ocupando su celular, el que logró que su rostro aniñado mostrara una sonrisa bobalicona y un adorable sonrojo.

— ¿Qué te parece? — Decidió ser ella quien rompiera el silencio porque, estaba segura, de ser por Korra seguiría en silencio.

— Yo... Te ves... Elegante, como siempre. — Cabeza gacha, sonrojo visible y jugando con su cabello; Korra era tan adorable. Después de eso, llevó dos de sus dedos a su boca y dio un fuerte silbido. — ¡Nagaaa! ¡Hora de irnos!

Dentro de poco, los sonidos de un collar perruno, pisadas y un jadeo se empezaron a escuchar cada vez con más fuerza hasta que la bola gigante de pelos que era Naga se presentó y derrapó directamente hacia los pies de Asami, a quien le movió la cola con emoción, esperando ser acariciada. Asami se inclinó levemente y, con su mano, complació al gran can rascándole detrás de las orejas. Naga movía la pata complacida.

— ¿Vendrá con nosotras? — Preguntó la francesa sin dejar de rascar.

— Por supuesto que sí. A Meelo, Jinora, Ikki e incluso a Rohan les encanta jugar con Naga.

— ¿Y ellos quiénes son?

— Los conocerás pronto. — Le dedicó una sonrisa gatuna para después caminar hacia la puerta del garage, la cual abrió para luego hacer un ademán a Asami para que avanzara primero. — _Madame_ Sato. — Dijo con un acento de caballero.

— _Merci_ _beaucoup. —_ Inclinó la cabeza como agradecimiento y esbozó una sonrisa dulce que agrandó la que Korra mantenía aún en su rostro; en cuanto Asami hubo cruzado, Korra le siguió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.


	13. Chapter 13 Asami III

_**Hola chicos, gusto en verlos de nuevo. Agradezco su paciencia y gracias por seguir la historia.**_

 _ **Este es el último capítulo de lado de Asami hasta la 2da parte de la historia. Como siempre, les haré unas aclaraciones:**_

 _ **La canción que aparecerá en este capítulo es Love Defined de Heffron drive.**_

 _ **.com /watch?v=QJ0AbJSn9FQ**_

 _ **Solo borren los espacios y eso.**_

 _ **Mi tumblr es alexandralabhont**_

 _ **Tengo una foto de Bucky genderbender, por si no lo sabían. También uno un hasta de #Y todo comenzó en parís para cualquier anuncio de fanfic y ustedes también pueden usarlo para comentarlo en Tumblr si quieren.**_

 _ **Ahora a responder reviews**_

 **Oscura: Oww, muchas gracias. Me alegra que te gustara. Espero también te guste este. Cuidate.**

 **Guest: Bueno, no esperes más. Aquí está.**

 **AdriSato: Calma, la acción viene pronto… Bueno, eso espero XD Espero también que te guste este cap**

 **Crsdv: No te preocupes, lo entiendo, hahaha me gustaría ver cómo eres en persona XD Ya ni modo.**

 **Ichi: Gracias, espero también te guste este, me alegra que te gustara el fanfic.**

 **BrG: Wow, ¿La volviste a leer? Genial :3 Aquí está el siguente capitulo, gracias por leer. Espero y me digas qué tal.**

 **Alondra: Gracias, me esfuerzo para que puedan leerlo bien y que no sea una molestia. Gracias por seguir la historia y fue un gusto hablar contigo la vez pasada, me alegra que te este gustando y espero te guste este capitulo**

 **NathalyHL: Continuado, espero te guste.**

 **ZH: Hahahahaha te gustan las mayores XD Ok no. Bueno, puedo vivir con la duda. Gracias por tus palabras y sí, ayudan los idiomas más de lo que crees. Gracias por leer**

 _ **Espero les guste la historia.**_

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**_

 _ **XxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

El camino a la parrillada fue un poco más largo de lo que Asami creyó, ni siquiera tenía idea de que debían tomar un ferri para llegar al destino, claro que definitivamente no le importó. La vista que consiguió de Ciudad República desde ese vehículo no la había visto más que en postales, y se quedaban cortas. No iba a olvidarla nunca.

Así como tampoco podría olvidar la primera vez que vio la isla a la que Korra quería llevarla. Era preciosa, repleta de verde, flores y animales; todos eran amables con ella a pesar de ser una desconocida, sus ropas eran peculiares al igual que algunas cabezas rapadas con flechas tatuadas. Asami los conocía, había leído sobre ellos, eran acólitos del aire: monjes con un estilo de vida peculiar que se dedicaban a la meditación, entre muchas otras cosas. Cualquier alma en desgracia podría recurrir a ellos. Sin duda, Korra había caído en buenas manos.

Poco a poco, comenzaron a subir por un camino de madera empinado hasta llegar a una hermosa casa de apariencia hogareña.

— Es aquí. — Dijo Korra en cuanto llegaron al pórtico. — Todos te van a adorar.

— ¿Lo crees? — Aún sentía un poco de inseguridad sobre el tema.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Ya lo verás! — Y sin esperar más, dio dos fuertes golpes en la puerta.

Asami podía escuchar la música procedente del interior, no era la que esperas escuchar en una isla con semejantes características, pero tampoco desentonaba. Era perfecta para una celebración familiar como la que se estaba llevando a cabo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la puerta se abriera y un joven se dejase ver. El chico era bastante peculiar, era atractivo y no podía pasar más de los treinta años, sus ojos grandes y grises tenían una mirada cálida y aniñada; como varios en la isla, portaba una flecha en su cabeza calva y una barba ligera adornaba su rostro. El hombre abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Naga dio un ladrido y de inmediato se abalanzó al chico, logrando derribarlo, y comenzó a lamerle el rostro con alegría.

Las risas que se escucharon tanto por parte de Korra como de aquel joven eran alegres, e incluso Asami llegó a reír un poco tras su mano por lo contagiosas que resultaban ser.

— Korra, detén a tu perro. — Pidió el chico entre risas.

Sólo le bastó a Korra dar un silbido para que la gran y alegre Naga se sentará obediente pero aún mostrando signos de agitación, como la lengua de fuera y su respiración agitada. Una vez libre del peso que Naga imponía sobre él, el joven de gris mirar se levantó del suelo y sacudió sus ropas antes de darle un caluroso abrazo a la morena.

— Hey, Korra. Me alegra que vinieras. — Le dijo.

— Sabes que no me pierdo las parrilladas por nada. Además, traje a alguien. — Se separó del abrazo para señalar con la mirada a Asami, quien puso la mejor de sus sonrisas.

— Asami Sato, mucho gusto. — Y estiró la mano para saludar, pero no pudo pasar por alto el ligero sonrojo que se originó en las mejillas del chico, haciendo que luciera adorable.

— Aang Wyght. — Respondió estrechando su mano. — Es un honor tenerla aquí en la isla.

— El honor es todo mío. — Replicó Asami. — Korra me ha dicho lo importante que es para ella y lo mucho que ha hecho para ayudarla. Es usted una persona espectacular.

— No fue nada, le he dicho a Korra muchas veces que sólo hice lo correcto. — Añadió con una mano en su nuca. Ahora entendía Asami de dónde la chica a su lado había tomado el gesto. — Y no me hable de usted, por favor. Sólo tengo veintisiete años. — Añadió riendo.

— Muy bien, pero sólo lo haré si tú tampoco me hablas tan formal.

— Tenemos un trato. — Respondió alegre.

Conocer a Aang definitivamente no había representado ninguna desilusión, el chico era justo como se lo había imaginado, y estaba sumamente complacida por la bondad que él emanaba, así como el buen humor y amabilidad que hacía gala de poseer. De verdad quería llegar a conocer al maravilloso ser que se encargó de Korra en sus más bajos momentos y aun así lograr terminar sus estudios.

Justo eso estaba pensando cuando de la nada un curioso niño no más grande de cinco años comenzó a trepar con habilidad y rapidez el cuerpo de Aang, quien ni se inmutaba, hasta llegar a sentarse en sus hombros y, para sorpresa de la francesa, comenzar a mordisquear su calva cabeza.

— Hola, tú. — Lo saludó Korra, llamando la atención del niño. En cuanto el pequeño vio a Asami, su rostro se tornó más rojo de lo que había estado.

— Wow, qué agilidad. — Dijo Asami. — ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?

Si de por sí la mujer de ojos esmeralda estaba sorprendida, lo estuvo aún más al ver al pequeño dar una voltereta para aterrizar perfectamente en el suelo, justo frente a ella.

— ¡Yo soy el gran Meelo! — Exclamó con una seguridad increíble. — Bienvenida a mis dominios, hermosa mujer. — Y dio una exagerada reverencia que hizo reír a Asami de ternura.

— ¡Tío Aaaaaaang! — Se escuchó a lo lejos junto con unos pasos que se acercaban rápidamente. Al poco rato, una simpática niña con coletas peculiares salió detrás de Aang y lo tomó del pantalón. — Tío Aang, ¿Podría servirme papas fritas en un tazón aparte?

— Por supuesto que puedes. — Le respondió palmeando su cabeza con cariño. — ¿Pero qué te parece si primero saludas a las recién llegadas?

La pequeña giró para ver de quién hablaban y cuando su mirada se topó con Asami no pudo evitar dar un gritito emocionado y luego un par de saltitos que provocaron que la francesa de cabellos negros riera un poco más.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eres Asami Sato! Yo soy Ikki, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes con Korra?, ¿Vas a quedarte?, ¿Quieres papas fritas? ¿Sabías que Korra no deja de hablar de ti...?

— Ikki, cállate. — La interrumpió Korra con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Lucía bastante incómoda, pero a Asami no le molestó, al contrario, se sentía feliz al saber que la morena había estado hablando de ella.

— Pasen, por favor. — Aang se hizo a un lado para que las dos chicas entrarán al lugar. — Korra, ¿Por qué no le presentas a Asami a todos para que se sienta como en casa?

— En seguida. — Hizo una graciosa pose de militar. — Vamos, 'Sami.

La morena tomó a la actriz de la mano para conducirla hacia el patio, sin embargo, cuando ambas manos se unieron, la mujer de ojos verdes sintió una descarga eléctrica justo en esa parte, que lejos de molestar daba el efecto contrario, ¿Qué tan enamorada podía estar de Korra como para que un simple toque le hiciera sentir tantas cosas?

Uno por uno, Korra comenzó a presentarle a toda la gente que había reunida ahí, los cuales no eran pocos. Asami tuvo el placer de conocer a Tenzin y a Pema, padres de los dos pequeños niños que no dejaban de seguirla preguntando cosas, así como a Jinora, la hermana mayor de los mismos. También estaba el abuelo Gyatso, un agradable y adorable hombre mayor cuya sabiduría se permitía ver en sus ojos. Conoció a los BeiFong, familia adoptiva de Kuvira; mientras que Lin era bastante seria y muy militar, Toph era bastante desinhibida y tenía un humor ácido, Asami creyó que era realmente remarcable lo mucho que había logrado a pesar de su discapacidad.

Por otro lado, Suyin era bastante más alegre y femenina que las otras dos, una mujer madura que parecía haber vivido su adolescencia al máximo al igual que Opal, su hija. Conoció a Kya, hermana de Katara y novia de Lin, una mujer realmente peculiar que contrastaba bastante con su pareja, pero que se llevaba sorprendentemente bien con ella. Los chicos de la banda también estaba ahí, por lo que saludaron a Asami calurosamente.

Cuando tocó el turno de la familia de Zuko fue cuando se dio cuenta que había gente de las cuatro grandes naciones reunidas aquí. Aunque su familia era corta, pudo notar que era bastante unida. Consistía del famoso tío Iroh del cual Korra también había hablado, un hombre tan bonachón y alegre como sabio e inteligente; su hermana, Azula, le pareció bastante peculiar, teniendo un carácter fuerte y sarcástico que bien podía ser encantador, según decía su novia TyLee.

— Hola a todos. — Se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas mientras hablaban animadamente con Iroh.

El dueño de aquella voz se acercó hacia donde estaban y comenzó a saludar a sus conocidos.

Debía admitirlo, el hombre era realmente apuesto. Tenía unos ojos ámbar de mirada intrínseca, una sonrisa realmente encantadora y llena de aperlados dientes. Su peinado era perfecto y Asami podía calcular que tenía, cuanto mucho, cuarenta años.

— ¡Pero si ya llegó mi sobrino favorito! — Exclamó Iroh antes de darle un cálido abrazo al hombre de ojos ámbar.

— Todos somos tus sobrinos favoritos, tío Iroh. — Replicó Azula, cruzándose de brazos.

— Es que no puedo evitarlo, los quiero muchísimo a todos. — Dijo antes de soltar una risotada. — Asami, él es mi sobrino mayor. Su nombre es Iroh II.

— Un placer, Asami Sato. — Y al igual que con Aang, le tendió la mano como saludo. Cuánta fue su sorpresa cuando Iroh II la tomó con delicadeza para plantar un pequeño beso en ella.

— El placer es todo mío. — Respondió regalandole una mirada y una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar levemente a Asami.

Un carraspeo molesto se escuchó a su lado. Korra miraba con las cejas fruncidas la escena, irritada porque no la hayan saludado... Al menos, eso creyó Asami.

— Korra, qué gusto verte. — Iroh II se acercó a saludar a la morena con un fuerte apretón de manos que Korra correspondió. ¿Era imaginación de Asami o la rockera lo había recibido con más fuerza de la debida?

— Hey. — Aquel saludo salió tan seco que bien pudo volver un desierto a la selva Lacandona.

— Bueno, ¿Y de qué hablaban? — Quiso saber Iroh II poniéndose en medio de Asami e Iroh.

— Le contaba a Asami sobre cuando estuve en Ba Sing Se por segunda vez. — Respondió el hombre de barba graciosa. — El té de ese lugar no era nada bueno... ¡Parecía más jugo de hojas caliente! Y un buen día, decidí que ya era tiempo de que la gente supiera lo que una buena taza de té podría lograr, así que decidí abrir mi propia tienda de té _El Dragón de Jazmín._

— ¿Usted es el dueño de _El Dragón de Jazmín_? — La actriz sí que estaba sorprendida, cada que iba a Ba Sing Se era obligatorio pasar por aquella tienda por un buen té.

— Sí, mi tío es el dueño. Yo mismo solía trabajar ahí antes de enlistarme al ejército. — Añadió Iroh II.

Durante un rato, los tres siguieron conversando bastante animados sobre diversas cosas; libros, música, pai sho, cultura en general... La plática estaba siendo amena y enriquecedora para Asami, sin embargo, no podía evitar notar que Korra no participaba mucho. Estaba bastante callada y, por más que alguno de ellos tratara de meterla en el tema, simplemente contestaba algo breve y seco para luego seguir en silencio. La francesa estaba tan al pendiente que fue la única que notó como, de un segundo a otro, Korra se tensó mientras miraba a un punto fijo.

Decidió voltear a ver qué tenía a su amiga así, y cuando lo hizo comprendió todo.

Aang venía sonríente de la mano de Katara, quien sin demora comenzó a saludar a todos. La cosa es que no sólo venían ellos dos tomados de la mano. Sólo la había visto una vez en el celular de Korra y otra en una fotografía en el cuarto de la misma, pero esas dos veces fueron las suficientes para reconocerla. Yue había llegado y no sola, venía con su prometido.

El chico no era feo, tenía un corte de cabello algo extraño, pero que le quedaba bastante bien. Sin embargo, no entendía cómo pudo dejar a Korra por él... Debía amarlo demasiado o tener una excelente personalidad.

Poco a poco, el cuarteto se fue acercando a donde ellos estaban. Yue y su prometido veían realmente asombrados a Asami, como si estuvieran viendo algo genial. Miró de reojo a Korra, lucia tan incómoda y nerviosa que le dieron ganas de tomar su mano para mostrarle apoyo, pero no pudo hacerlo, pues la pareja causante de todo ya había llegado.

— Hola, Korra. — Saludó tímidamente Yue, dirigiéndole una sonrisa apenada y dulce a la vez.

— Hey, Yue... Sokka... — El muchacho hizo una mueca graciosa.

— Hola.

— Chicos, quisiera presentarles a Asami Sato. — Korra señaló con la cabeza a la francesa, quien les sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

— Mucho gusto.

— Oh, créeme, sé perfectamente quién es usted. — La declaración de Yue sorprendió a la actriz.

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Sí! Soy una gran admiradora del cine francés, en especial de sus películas. Se podría decir que soy su fan. — Aceptó nerviosa. Vaya ironía.

— Me alegra que te gusten...

Usualmente solía ser más sociable con sus fans, pero tenía enfrente a la misma Yue, aquella que lastimó a Korra, y por la cual la vocalista moría. Seguramente no lo había hecho a propósito, pero la tensión se podía sentir claramente en el ambiente.

— ¿Entonces viene con Korra? — Preguntó sin ninguna doble intención aparente.

— Sí, viene conmigo. — Habló Korra acercándose más la francesa.

— ¿Cómo se conocieron? — Sokka había decidido ser partícipe de la conversación con aquella pregunta. La mirada azul y la verde se encontraron con complicidad para posteriormente sonreír.

— Bon, esa es una interesante historia...

Así fue como Asami comenzó relatando aquella ocasión en la que Korra la salvó de una muerte segura, continuó con un debate sobre lo que la frase salvar la vida significaba entre ella y la morena de ojos claros y terminó extrañamente en anécdotas contadas por Yue sobre Korra que hacían que la mencionada se sonrojara de vergüenza y que los tres restantes rieran divertidos.

—... Y entonces se asustó tanto que arrojó el bote de las palomitas, el cual le cayó al señor de atrás. — Nuevamente las risas de Yue, Sokka y Asami se escucharon.

— ¡Yue! ¡Eso nadie lo sabía! — Le recriminó una muy mosqueada Korra mientras hacia un puchero gracioso.

— Oh, _mon chèri_ , debiste verte adorable.

— Es comprensible, fue su primer película de terror después de todo... — Yue iba a continuar hablando, pero fue interrumpida por Pema, quien parecía buscar a alguien.

— Disculpen, chicas... ¿No han visto a Iroh II? — Les preguntó.

— Estaba aquí hace unos momentos. — Señaló Korra. — Debió irse sin que lo notaramos. ¿Para qué lo necesitabas?

— Sucede que se acabó el jugo de uva y quería que me ayudara a traer el jarro que está en la bodega, ya que está grande y pesado, pero...

— Oh, yo puedo ir por él. — De inmediato se ofreció la rockera.

— ¿Estás segura, Korra? Puedo decirle a cualquiera de los chicos.

— Ay, vamos, Pema. Sabes que puedo con ello. — Se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

— Bien, ya sabes dónde es. — Aceptó luego de un rato.

— Te acompaño. — Asami se extrañó de que la morena de blancos cabellos decidiera acompañar a Korra, pero no dijo nada.

— Vale... — Y no fue la única, por lo visto, a Korra también le sorprendió. — Ya vuelvo, 'Sami.

— Claro.

Las dos chicas de ojos azules comenzaron a alejarse ante la atenta mirada de Sokka y Asami, la cual no podía evitar sentirse intranquila.

— Momentos como éstos hacen que me sienta inseguro. — Habló Sokka sorprendiendo a la francesa.

— _Pardon?_

— ¡Oh! Lo siento. — Dijo como si se hubiera dado cuenta de su error. — Es solo que yo... Bueno, no creo que cause algún daño si te lo cuento a ti. — Se encogió de hombros antes de continuar. — No sé si lo sepas, pero esas dos son ex-pareja.

— ¿Ah, sí? — Oh, por supuesto que lo sabía.

— Sí. Fueron realmente muy unidas hasta que un día inexplicablemente terminaron. — Torció la boca. — Yue estaba devastada, yo mismo sequé sus lágrimas todas las noches. — Aquello comenzaba a interesarle a Asami.

— ¿Les dijeron por qué terminaron? — Sokka negó con la cabeza.

— Nunca quisieron hablar de ello. Al final, Yue y yo comenzamos a salir, e incluso aceptó casarse conmigo... Eso quiere decir que me ama, ¿No? — Miró a la mujer de piel de porcelana como si esperara una respuesta sincera.

— Por supuesto. — Le dijo no tan segura y él pareció notarlo.

— Sin embargo — Continuó. —, hay veces donde Yue muestra que, tal vez, no la ha olvidado del todo. A veces la sorprendo mirando viejos álbumes de fotos y, cuando se da cuenta que llegué, los cierra de inmediato. — Agachó la cabeza con pesar. — Otras veces mira a Korra de una forma especial y sonríe sin razón, o pequeñas cosas así... Tal vez todo sea mi imaginación, pero igual no me puedo estar tranquilo.

— ¿Has hablado con Yue sobre esto?

— Sí, pero ella siempre me asegura que veo cosas en donde no las hay. Dice que a veces la mira así porque está orgullosa de lo mucho que ha avanzado desde que la conoció… ¿Sí sabes que Korra...?

— Sí, estoy al tanto. — Cerró los ojos para tratar de suprimir el recuerdo de las cicatrices de la chica.

— Pues ella dice que es por eso y yo quiero creerle.

Después de esa declaración, ambos quedaron en silencio. Asami ya no sabía qué más decir y, al igual que Sokka, trataba de creer con todas sus fuerzas la excusa anterior, ya que en el momento en que comenzaba a dudar un dolor opresor se instalaba en su pecho. No quería ni imaginar la posibilidad de que Korra y Yue volvieran a estar juntas. Por suerte para ambos, Aang llegó al poco rato con su sonrisa amable y un delantal blanco con un dibujo muy tierno de un lemur para romper la tensión.

— Sokka, Asami, la carne ya está lista, por si quieren pasar a comer. — Anunció. — También hay verduras asadas que yo mismo hice, por si no comes carne. — Eso iba más dirigido a Asami que a Sokka.

— _Merci beaucoup_ , Aang.

— No, gracias. Me quedo con más carne. — Y sin otra palabra por decir, Sokka se apresuró a la zona donde Zuko se encargaba de cocinar las hamburguesas y demás.

— ¿No tienes hambre? — Preguntó el joven de ojos grises.

— Oh, voy a esperar a que venga Korra. — Dijo la actriz mientras miraba el camino por el que se había ido la mencionada justo a tiempo para ver a la nombrada y a Yue llegar con el enorme jarrón con jugo y ponerlo en la mesa, posteriormente se unieron a ellos.

— ¿Te hice esperar mucho? — Le preguntó Korra a Asami en cuanto estuvo frente a ella.

— No, para nada. — Aquello pareció relajar a la vocalista.

— Disculpen, ¿A dónde fue Sokka? — Yue comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada.

— Está por allá babeando sobre la carne. — Señaló Aang con un ligero movimiento de cabeza hacia la dirección donde Sokka, literalmente, hacia lo que el joven había dicho.

— Ya lo vi... — Dijo Yue ligeramente apenada. — Bueno, fue un honor conocerla, Asami.

— Igualmente, Yue.

— Si me disculpan... — Dijo esto y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su prometido.

— ¿Tú ya comiste, 'Sami?

— No, te estaba esperando para comenzar.

— Bueno, pues ya estoy aquí. — Hizo una mueca graciosa que hizo sonreír a la francesa. — Vamos a la mesa.

Caminaron hacia el lugar donde estaban las mesas con comida, que era casi a lado de donde Zuko cocinaba la carne. Asami se decidió por hacerle caso a Aang y servir un poco de verduras en su plato antes de elegir la carne. Se sorprendió de la variedad que había ahí, tanta que podía decir que incluso Korra había puesto carne de su propia reserva, la cual guardaba en el refrigerador, hasta reconoció un buen pedazo de _top sirlon_ que definitivamente tenía que ser suyo.

— Me encanta el _top sirlon_ — Le comentó a Korra. —, y más si viene acompañado con una salsa _bordelesa_.

— Me alegra que alguien piense lo mismo que yo. — Al levantar la mirada reconoció a Iron II, el hombre maniobraba bastante bien sobre su mano derecha una enorme bandeja cuyo contenido no tardó en poner sobre la mesa. Pronto, cinco cuencos de diferentes salsas reposaban a lado de los alimentos. — Me tomé el tiempo de hacer varias salsas — Explicó. —, tenemos la _Chermoula, chimichurri, romesco, puttanesca_ y, por supuesto, la salsa _bordelesa_.

— Increíble, Iroh II. — Lo halagó Asami claramente impresionada. — ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacerlas?

— Fue durante mis primeros años de servicio en el ejército. — Comenzó a decir. — Un asunto nos tuvo viajando por toda Europa, así que aproveché y comencé a aprender cosas diferentes en mis tiempos libres.

— ¿En qué parte de Europa estuviste?

— Bueno...

— Iroh II. — Lo interrumpió Pema saliendo prácticamente de la nada. — Disculpa que te moleste de nuevo, ¿Pero podrías ayudar a los chicos a traer la demás comida, por favor?

— No se preocupe, Pema. — Respondió caballeroso. — Si me disculpan. — Y dicho esto, se dirigió a la cocina para ayudar.

— No se hubiera molestado. — Refunfuñó Korra una vez Iroh II estuvo fuera de su vista.— La salsa clasica en cualquier parrillada es la bbq, y así debió quedarse. — La francesa parpadeó confundida, Korra parecía verdaderamente molesta.

— Vamos, _chèri_ , deberías darle una oportunidad a las demás salsas. — Insistió, no queriendo preguntar qué la tenía tan enfadada.

— No. Nunca. — Y con un puchero y el ceño fruncido, tomó una costilla y comenzó a bañarla en salsa bbq. Antes de que pudiese metersela a la boca, Asami decidió intentar algo.

— ¿No la probarías ni por mí? — La cara de sorpresa que se dibujó en el rostro moreno rápidamente fue sustituida por una de claro conflicto mental. Pero, para sorpresa de la actriz, Korra decidió hacerle caso, prueba de ello fue que abriera la boca era en dirección a Asami.

Korra quería que fuese Asami quien le diera de comer.

Tal gesto no hizo más que sonrojar a la actriz y que una sonrisa de ternura se dibujara en sus rojos labios. Con paciencia, cortó un pedazo de carne de su plato y lo cubrió con la dichosa salsa para, posteriormente, dirigirlo a la boca de Korra, poniendo la mano abajo para evitar que la salsa ensuciara otra cosa.

La cara de completa indiferencia que tenía Korra mientras degustaba la carne le hizo pensar que, tal vez, la morena no se sorprendía fácil; pero eso cambió rápido, ya que en cuestión de segundos, Korra abrió los ojos tan grandes como pudo, mientras que estos brillaban graciosamente, cosa que le sacó una limpia risa a la francesa. Le había gustado y mucho. Pero la rockera de ojos zafiro era muy orgullosa cuando quería, así que se obligó a contener ese gesto y con indiferencia, añadió.

— Prefiero mil veces la bbq.

Terminó de decir eso y, de la nada, comenzó a comer... Mejor dicho, comenzó a devorar su costilla con prisa. Aquella acción no hizo más que agrandar la risa de Asami.

— Ya te ensuciaste toda la cara, Korra. — Señaló mientras tomaba una servilleta. Las manos morenas de la chica también estaban llenas de salsa, así que Asami decidió limpiar aquel rostro con libertad. Korra se sonrojó un poco por el acto y luego sonrió, dejándose atender.

Durante un muy buen rato, ambas gozaron de la compañía de la otra; mientras comían, aprovecharon y comenzaron a hablar de todo un poco, riendo mucho de tonterías que Korra decía y, a veces, conociendo a gente nueva para Asami que iba llegando, como el Sr. Bumi o el adorable y encantador Rohan. Todo estaba resultando espectacular, la francesa se estaba divirtiendo demasiado y, aunque no lo admitiría, tener la completa atención de Korra era mejor de lo que creía. Por supuesto, eso no iba a durar mucho. Todo tenía que ser arruinado por nada más y nada menos que Yue.

— ¡Korra!, ¡Korra! — La chica de cabellos de Luna llegó bastante animada. — Aang dice que el karaoke ya está instalado y todos quieren que seas tú quien lo inicie.

— Eh... Yo... — Korra miró a Asami como si no quisiera irse, pero Yue no le dejó opción.

— Rápido, Ko. — Tomó la mano de la morena y comenzó a correr rumbo a una plataforma en medio del jardín, llevándose a Korra con ella.

 _Sin embargo, hay veces donde Yue muestra que, tal vez, no la ha olvidado del todo..._

Esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza desde el momento en que Yue había tomado la mano de su... Amiga, las cuales de inmediato la hicieron sentir de una forma bastante extraña. Más pronto que tarde se dio cuenta que ese sentimiento se traducía a molestia. Ella misma había visto como Korra sufría por Yue, no era justo lo que la chica estaba haciendo ni para Korra ni para Sokka, si tanto la ama, ¿Por qué se comprometió entonces?

 _Por obligación._

Sí, eso había dicho Korra aquella vez en el auto cuando la recogió del parque... Asombroso, eso la hizo sentir peor. Decidió sacudirse esos pensamientos y caminar hacia donde estaban Aang y Katara, sentandos a una distancia prudente de la plataforma.

— Hola. — La saludaron cuando llegó a su lado.

— Hola.

— Hey, probando, probando. ¿Me escuchan? — La voz de Korra salió de los altoparlantes, llamando la atención de todos. — Ok, tomaré eso como un sí. Bien, como saben, una vez al año Tenzin nos deja hacer una pequeña parrilla para convivir entre todos. Es una tradición que nos ha unido y que nos ha permitido hacer algo de escándalo en la isla. Entre esas tradicionales cosas que hacemos, está el karaoke... Así que, esta vez, me toca iniciarlo yo... ¡Dale!

Varios aplausos y gritos de apoyo y demás cosas se dejaron oír mientras la música comenzaba, la verde mirada de Asami estaba completamente puesta en Korra, quien lucía diferente ahora. No sabía por qué, pero la morena se transformaba en su totalidad cuando estaba en un escenario tras un micrófono. Era asombro.

 _Clouds that fill my mind_

 _Spill and tumble,_

 _Intertwined with flashes of your fire eyes_

 _That heat the core of my insides_

Comenzó a cantar Korra. Su voz estaba siendo asombrosa como siempre, cada vez que la francesa la escuchaba cantar, su corazón palpitaba diferente... No podría explicarlo, porque jamás le había pasado antes.

 _That I get sent from you,_

 _It stings me like a new tattoo... Uh uuh_

 _Tell me, tell me, I'm not crazy_

 _Cause my vision's blurry_

 _Eyes are hazy_

 _Is this real or not?_

 _Take a shot..._

— Ah, _Heffron Drive_. — Habló de pronto Aang.

— _Pardon?_

— La canción que está cantando es de una banda llamada _Heffron Drive._ — Explicó. — Buena música, comenzó a gustarme por culpa de Korra y Yue. Esas dos escuchaban esa banda todo el tiempo cada vez que estaban juntas. Se podría decir que esas canciones son el soundtrack de sus aventuras.

Genial. Lo que le faltaba. ¿Qué seguía ahora? ¿Le iban a enseñar las fotos de ellas dos en una pantalla plana gigante salida de la nada?...

Ok, estaba exagerado, lo sabía, pero todo el asunto comenzaba a molestarla y a lastimarla también. Sentía dolor por el hecho de que Korra seguía queriendo a Yue, que no podía olvidarla... Estaba pensando mucho en eso, tanto que no pudo evitar dar un pequeño brinco cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro.

— Korra es una chica realmente talentosa, ¿Verdad? — No tuvo que voltear para saber que era Iroh II. La francesa asintió, sin despegar su mirada de Korra.

— Sí, estoy orgulloso de lo que ha logrado. — Dijo Aang.

— Y todo gracias a ti, amor. — Añadió Katara, besando la mejilla del joven.

— Fue gracias a todos, nosotros pudimos ayudarla un poco en los momentos que nos necesitaba...

— Sí, tienes razón. — Y comenzaron a besarse... Bastante, a decir verdad. Tanto, que comenzaron a incomodar a Asami... Bueno, tal vez sea porque lo de Korra no la tenía de ánimos, de todas formas la incómodo.

— Disculpa, Asami... ¿Querrías acompáñame a dar un paseo? — Y, al parecer, no fue a la única.

¿Debería ir a pasear con él?... No lo pensó mucho, no se iba a quedar ahí sintiendo como cada estrofa cantada por Korra le hacía una grieta en su corazón. Así que le dio una última mirada a la rockera y se levantó de su silla.

— Vamos.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hola chicos, aquí yo con una nueva actualización. Gracias a todos por leer, me animan a continuar hasta el final.**_

 _ **Me di cuenta que no tienen idea de la "voz" que Korra tendría para cantar en esta historia, bueno, por ahora, solo han visto una canción "original" de ellos, la cual es una de VersaEmerge, al rato la publicaré en mi Tumblr para que sepan cual.**_

 _ **Por cierto, mi Tumblr es AlexandraLabhont**_

 _ **Una cosa más, me han llegado varias soliciudes a mi Facebook, pero no las he aceptado porque no sé quienes son XD Si vienen del fanfic, manden un mensaje diciendo que lo leen y con gusto los acepto.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, responderé reviews:**_

 **Liz: Pues ya veremos qué pasa. Gracias por leer Xd**

 **Guest: Bueno, no esperes más. Espero te guste.**

 **AdriSato: Sí, eso parece XD Pero no te preocupes, estoy segura de que Korra se pondrá manos a la obra cuando lo note Xd Gracias por leer.**

 **Yencala: Gracias, significa mucho para mí que te guste, espero también te agrade este capitulo.**

 **BrG: Hahahaha bueno, pues tendrás que leer los siguientes para ver si acertaste o no XD Gracias por leer.**

 **Me: There you go, thanks for read :3**

 **Tenshi Hikari: Gracias, es genial que te guste, espero que también aprecies este capitulo, es lo que busco Xd**

 _ **Sin más, aquí la conti.**_

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**_

 _ **XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Korra terminó la canción con una de las peores confusiones que le hayan pasado en la vida...

Bueno, tal vez no de las peores, pero sí era una importante.

Había comenzado a cantar aquella canción con Yue y sólo Yue en la mente pero, de pronto, su imagen comenzó a verse drásticamente alterada cuando la chica comenzó a tener unos hermosos ojos verdes y un mágico y ondulado cabello de un negro profundo. En definitiva, dejó a Yue de lado para comenzar a pensar en Asami.

Este hecho era, sin duda, una de las cosas más extrañas que le hayan pasando en los últimos meses, tanto, que hizo que algo en su interior comenzara a revolverse y estaba comenzando a preocuparse. Claro que se iba a ocupar de ello en cuanto pudiera encontrar a la mujer en cuestión...

¿Dónde rayos se había metido Asami?

De un saltó se bajó de aquel escenario improvisado al cual se estaba subiendo Bumi, el hermano mayor de Tenzin y Aang, y comenzó a caminar hacia el último mencionado y su novia, ya que fue con ellos con quienes la había visto la última vez que checó, tal vez podrían decirle a dónde fue.

— Hey, chicos. — Les habló, importandole poco si interrumpía algo o no. — ¿Han visto a 'Sami?

— Iroh II se la llevó a pasear por la isla. — Respondió Katara, tomando la mano de Aang con cariño entre las suyas.

Korra frunció el ceño con fuerza. ¿Qué rayos...? ¿Cómo había pasado esto? Bueno, no es como si Korra no hubiera notado las miraditas que ese tarado le estuvo mandando a Asami, pero la francesa era SU invitada y, por lo tanto, era SU deber (Y su deseo) llevarla a conocer el jardín de SU familia. ¿Quién se creía ese pelmazo?... Como si no tuviera suficiente con ello, una chica de cabellos blancos como la Luna se acercó a ella con una sonrisa amistosa.

— ¡Estuviste fenomenal, Ko! — Le dijo.

— Gracias, Yue... Es la práctica, ya sabes. — Añadió con una sonrisa socarrona marca Korra, luego siguió buscando con la mirada a Asami.

— ¿Sabes? Esa canción me recuerda cuando estábamos en la dulceria y...

La vocalista no escuchó ni una palabra más de lo que su ex novia decía, no porque se haya callado de repente, sino porque seguía enfrascada buscando a la actriz; la idea de que se haya ido con Iroh II la preocupaba y molestaba a partes iguales. Claro que no dejaba del todo desatendida a la otra morena, de vez en cuando le respondía a lo que decía, con monosílabos y contestaciones cortas, pero respondía.

—... Y entonces me preguntaba si quisieras pasear.

— ¿Qué? — Aquello sí había llamado su atención.

— Que si quieres pasear un rato. — Era una oportunidad de buscar a Asami que no iba a desaprovechar.

— Me parece buena idea... ¿Hay problema con Sokka?

— Sokka está más enfocado en su concurso de comer carne que en mí. — Señaló.

Y era cierto, Sokka estaba sentado a lado de Bolin y Toph, los tres con platos repletos de carne comiendo como posesos, mientras que Meelo les tomaba el tiempo con un cronómetro. Korra pensó que ella podría patearles el trasero cuando sea, pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer en ese momento.

— Vamos, entonces.

Comenzaron a caminar en completo silencio por algunos momentos. La isla era bastante grande, podrían estar en cualquier lado haciendo cualquier cosa. La única razón por la que Korra no se había echado a correr ya era porque sería descortés.

Si no estuviera tan ocupada buscando a Asami se daría cuenta de que ésta era la oportunidad que estaba buscando para hablar con Yue sobre su matrimonio, pero al igual que la vez anterior, solo le importaba llegar a lado de la francesa lo más pronto posible. Claro que la chica de ojos azules como el cielo sí iba a aprovechar esto.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Korra? Hace mucho que no sé de ti. — Su delicada voz fue la primera que se escuchó.

— Bien... — Respondió encogiendo los hombros. — No me puedo quejar. Han sido unos meses algo extraños últimamente.

— Escuché que fuiste a París. — Tanteó con cuidado. Korra soltó un suspiro pesado.

— Sí, así es.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes? Intenté llamarte varias veces, pero Aang decía que era mala idea...

— Créeme, lo era. — Respondió de inmediato. — Estaba realmente mal allá, casi como cuando me conociste.

— Korra...

— De no ser por los chicos hubiera vuelto a eso. Además... — El recuerdo de lo vivido con Asami la hizo sonreír levemente.

— ¿Además de qué? — Se notaba que tenía curiosidad, tal vez por el cambio de gesto.

— Además de que conocí a alguien realmente especial para mí allá. — Le admitió.

— ¿De verdad?

— De verdad. Ella es alguien de muy buen corazón... — Aquella tímida sonrisa en su rostro comenzó a crecer. — Es como... Como… ¡Como un ángel!... Un ángel con una de las sonrisas más hermosas que he visto... Cada que estoy con ella es de lo mejor. Me hace sentir segura y en paz... — Miró por primera vez a Yue directo a los ojos. — ¿Sabes? Es la única francesa que me hace sentir de esta manera. — Y no mentía.

— ¿Y ella lo sabe? — Yue agachó la cabeza por unos segundos antes de volver a mirar a Korra.

— ¿Eh?

— Que si ella lo sabe, que te sientes así respecto a ella. — Korra se desconcertó.

— Bueno... No... Yo...

— ¿Y cómo vas a saber si te corresponde? — Mientras que Yue lucia segura de sus palabras, a Korra se le dibujó un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

— ¿Corresponderme?

— Es claro que sientes algo más que amistad, se te ve en los ojos.

— Aguarda, aguarda, aguarda... ¿De qué...?

Sin embargo, el sonido de unas risas alegres la interrumpieron. Korra conocía muy bien ambas. Una era la segura y masculina risa de Iroh II, y la otra melodiosa, delicada y femenina pertenecía sin duda alguna a Asami.

Si le preguntarán a Korra en ese momento, no habría sabido responder porqué le molesta tanto, lo único que sabía era que debía llegar a donde ambos estaban, por lo que no tardó mucho tiempo en hallar ese arbusto, el cual tapaba una escena que hizo que la morena frunciera el ceño molesta.

Sí, ahí estaban ellos dos, riendo como estúpidos adolescentes, sentados en una banca bastante cerca (En su opinión) en una banca de madera, luciendo alegres mientras hablaban de lo que parecía ser una anécdota de Iroh II.

—... Y entonces me hicieron correr 50 vueltas como castigo.

— Eres todo un personaje, Iroh. — Dijo Asami entre risas.

Si le preguntaran en aquel momento porqué eso le molestó, Korra no sabría responder otra cosa que no fueran farfulleos con enojo, lo único que sí sabía es que quería que esa conversación acabara lo más pronto posible, es por eso que no dudó en hacerse notar con un fuerte carraspido de garganta que cumplió su objetivo.

— Oh, hola, chicas. — Saludó Iroh II alegre, ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Estaba con Asami. — ¿Qué se les ofrece?

. . .

¡Maldita sea su imprudencia! Había actuado tan repentinamente que no se detuvo a pensar una excusa creíble.

— Bu-bueno... Es que... Ya sabes... Eh...

— Tenzin te está buscando para que muevas tu auto, Iroh. — Intervino Yue, quien sí estaba buscando al de ojos ámbar. — Al parecer tiene que salir porque lo llamaron del Edificio de Gobierno por un asunto de carácter importante.

— Ya veo... — Se levantó del asiento y miró a Asami. — No creo tardarme, pero si quieres puedes irte. — La francesa le dedicó una de esas hermosas sonrisas como respuesta.

El general se fue alejando con rapidez seguido por Yue, quien le había guiñado el ojo a Korra (cosa que volvió a confundirla demasiado) antes de irse. Y entonces, dándose cuenta de que ahora estaba sola con Asami, decidió mostrarle su enojo de forma madura y darle la espalda con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Korra? — Asami rompió el silencio, habiendo notado la actitud de la morena.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Todo bien? — Korra giró a ver a la francesa con el ceño adorablemente fruncido.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Perfecto! ¡De lujo! — Exclamó sarcástica sin poder evitarlo.

— Y estás molesta por algo, ¿No es así?

— No se vale, 'Sami... — Comenzó a decir con un puchero. — No puedes simplemente desaparecer así como así.

— No creí que te molestara, estabas ocupada cantando en el karaoke. — Señaló.

— Sí, pero yo quería que me vieras cantar... Además, quería ser yo quien te mostrara el jardín de Aang, no Iroh II. — Expuso. Asami dibujó en sus labios aquella sonrisa que sólo le dirigía a Korra.

— ¿Es eso lo que te tiene haciendo ese puchero tan adorable? — Tal pregunta logró que el color rojo llegará a las mejillas de la vocalista, pero aun así le dio la razón con una afirmación de cabeza que hizo reír a Asami. — Si te sirve de algo, no vi mucho. Solo llegamos y nos quedamos platicando sentados en esa banca.

– ¿En serio? — Si pudiera verse en ese momento, pensaría que puso la misma cara que Naga ponía cuando veía una de esas galletas para perro.

— En serio. — Le confirmó Asami, logrando sacarle una sonrisa a Korra enorme.

— ¡Pues entonces hay mucho que mostrarte! — Y sin perder tiempo, tomó su blanca mano y echó a correr para adentrarse al jardín.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Pese a la prisa que la vocalista había mostrado al inicio era bastante, recorrieron el basto jardín con calma y tomándose su tiempo, observando cada flor y disfrutando de su aroma. Cada vez que podía, Korra contaba algún momento gracioso o peculiar que había pasado en ciertas partes del jardín, así como uno que otro dato curioso que el abuelo Gyatso le contó cuando niña. Pronto, Asami fue consciente de que esta isla había sido herencia de generación en generación, por lo que cuando el abuelo muriera, pasaría a manos de Tenzin, el mayor de los únicos dos hermanos que eran acólitos. Respiró el aire puro del sitio, adoraba ser ella quien le mostrara el lugar, el brillo en aquellos verdes ojos valía la pena de ver.

— Es increíble lo mucho que este lugar tiene que contar. — Le dijo a Korra mientras sus ojos recorrían cada pedazo visible.

— Y no has visto la mejor parte. — Señaló con una sonrisa traviesa. — Ven, es por aquí.

Comenzó a caminar siguiendo un camino mental que ella conocía de memoria. Giró varias veces, subió otras más, siempre con la certeza de que Asami la seguía sin dificultad. No iba a negarlo estaba emocionada, muy emocionada. Por fin iba a pasar, le iba a mostrar a Asami el lugar más especial, para ella, de la isla. Tanto había esperando por ese momento que, cuando por fin llegaron, lo primero que hizo fue mirar la cara de Asami... Y había válido la pena.

— _Mon Dieu,_ Korra... Es... Es hermoso...

Oh, sí, su expresión había válido la pena; sus ojos se iluminaron como esmeraldas al Sol y su sonrisa mostraba lo maravillada que estaba, ella misma también estaba sonriendo alegre, había conseguido lo que se propuso desde mucho antes de salir de París.

— Aquí solíamos venir Aang y yo todos los domingos, el día lo dedicábamos al cuidado de ésta área en específico. — Habló Korra. — Cuando lo encontramos estaba muy descuidado, tenía hierva mala creciendo por todos lados y los árboles estaban en muy malas condiciones. — Comenzó a internarse más a aquel jardín, dirigiéndole una mirada a la actriz, diciendo que podía hacerlo también. — Este lugar es sumamente especial para mí. — Prosiguió. — Es mi refugio, siempre vengo cuando tengo miedo, ira excesiva, tristeza... — Carraspeó. — Hace ya tiempo que quería mostrártelo.

— ¿En serio? — La vocalista asintió. — Vaya... — Dijo visiblemente conmovida.— Significa mucho para mí. _Merci_ , Korra. — Ambas se miraron a los ojos. Korra no tenía duda alguna de que sus palabras eran verdad.

— Vamos a sentarnos por allá. — Sugirió la vocalista, señalando un árbol cerca del pequeño estanque artificial que Aang y ella habían instalando hace varios años.

Pronto, ambas se encontraron bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, sintiendo el suave viento acariciar su cabello, dejando que el ambiente las envolviera y disfrutando el especial momento que se estaba dando en completo silencio, siendo los sonidos de la naturaleza la única música que sus oídos alcanzaban a escuchar.

Sin embargo, Korra le seguía dando vueltas a las palabras de Yue, ¿Estaba insinuando a caso que ella estaba ganando sentimientos por Asami?... Para empezar, ¿Cómo tan siquiera una persona puede notar algo así? No era una experta en estas cosas y tenía muchas dudas por aclarar. A lo mejor si preguntaba...

— ¿'Sami?

— ¿Sí? — Korra sintió la mirada verde de Asami puesta sobre ella. Inhaló hondo.

– ¿Cómo sabes cuando...? Uh... — Ordenó sus ideas en la mente y volvió a iniciar. — ¿Cómo te das cuenta de que comienzas a sentir algo diferente a una amistad hacia alguien? – Hizo una mueca incómoda y luego miró a Asami de reojo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó de vuelta luego de unos segundos, esperando una explicación más extensa.

— Bueno... — Por alguna razón estaba nerviosa, incluso comenzó a juguetear con sus manos. — Yo ya sé lo que es sentir _cosas_ por una persona extraña, me pasó con Yue. Lo que no sé es... — Su mirada recorrió todo el lugar, como si pudiera sacar las palabras de ahí. — ¿Cómo te das cuenta de que estás enamorándote de un amigo? — Dijo al fin.

— Ya entiendo. — Le respondió luego de haber procesado aquello. — La verdad es algo un tanto complicado de explicar, siendo que cada una de las personas siente de modos diferentes. — Comenzó a decir Asami mientras la chica de piel morena la miraba atenta. — Sin embargo, puedo decirte que cuando comienzas a tener sentimientos por una persona conocida o amiga tuya, te das cuenta después de algunas señales.

— ¿Como cuáles?

— ¿Como cuales? — Korra asintió. — _Bon_... Comienzas a pensar todo el tiempo en esa persona, en qué estará haciendo, en si estará bien... — La francesa se sonrojó levemente. — Si estará pensando en ti...

Sin embargo, sus dudas no sólo abarcaban eso. Habían varias cosas que quería preguntar, o mejor dicho, varias cosas que le habían estado pasando y quería conocer su significado; fue por eso por lo que decidió aportar a lo que Asami decía.

— Comienzas... — Se aclaró la garganta. — Comienzas a relacionar cada cosa con esa persona: Una película, una canción, un paisaje...

— Puedes estar rodeada de gente, pero la única que ahora te importa es ella.

— Y quieres pasar todo el tiempo que tengas a su lado. — Asami asintió de acuerdo.

— Tiempo que a veces no es suficiente. Pasa también que, a pesar de que eres sólo su amiga, no puedes evitar querer ser la prioridad de esa persona. Hay otras veces en las que hablas sin parar de ella y no te das cuenta.

— Y te pones nerviosa a su lado. — Aportó la morena como si aquello se les estuviera olvidando.

— Sí. Y cada vez que está con otra persona que le interesa, si la está pasando bien y la hace reír o sonreír...

—... sientes una sensación extraña y desagradable en el estómago, y lo primero que piensas...

— … es que quien debe sacarle esas sonrisas…

— … quien debe hacerla reír así…

— … no debe ser otra persona...

— …más que tú.

No tenía idea de en qué momento habían comenzado a completar las oraciones de la otra, es más, ni siquiera tenía idea de cuándo fue que habían terminado frente a frente, mirándose directamente a los ojos, y ni siquiera es como si le importara. De hecho, estaba en shock. La platica había sido increíblemente reveladora, demasiado para ser honestas; ya que todas las señales que habían estado diciendo no las había experimentado recientemente con alguien que no fuera...

No... No, no. No era posible... ¿Acaso ella...? ¿Ella...?

Empero, su cerebro no tuvo tiempo de procesar correctamente la información que estaba recibiendo, ya que de un segundo a otro, completamente de la nada, un enorme can blanco entró corriendo al jardín y, sobre ella, un pequeño niño calvo sujetándose como si estuviera en un rodeo.

— ¡Libertaaaaaaaad! — Gritaba Meelo, quien traía la cara pintada de azul y no traía playera.

A los pocos segundos, una cansada Pema aparecía persiguiendo al par de revoltosos. Unos pocos cabellos de su peinado lucían fuera de su lugar y su respiración eran dificultosa.

— Disculpa por todo esto, Korra — Comenzó a decir la mujer cuando vio el lugar donde se encontraba. — Puedo lidiar con Meelo, ¿Pero podrías echarme una mano con Naga?

— Cuenta con eso. — Respondió antes de echarse a correr hacia su mascota. Los iba a matar a ambos por interrumpir.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Las horas pasaron una tras otra; como dice el dicho: el tiempo vuela mientras te diviertes, y eso tanto Korra como Asami lo comprobaron cuando llegaron al departamento de la primera ya a media noche.

Decir que la vocalista estaba alegre sería poco. Asami les había caído bastante bien a todos sus seres queridos, incluso la trataron como una más de la familia; prueba de ello fue que Iroh y el abuelo Gyatso la habían invitado a formar parte de una de las más reñidas e interesantes partidas de pai-sho que jamás se había visto en la isla: tres jugadores, un tablero.

Todo mundo felicitó a Asami cuando la partida terminó, aunque la morena no supo a ciencia cierta quién había ganado hasta mucho después, y es que había sido un poco confuso, sólo vio como la francesa movía una pieza, luego Iroh otra para terminar con Gyatso, luego los tres se levantaron y se dieron la mano. Por unos momentos creyó que había ganado el abuelo, pero él sólo se limitó a encogerse de brazos cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

—... ¡En serio fue genial, 'Sami! — Exclamó Korra abriendo la puerta de entrada del garage para Naga y la actriz.— ¡Le ganaste a Iroh y al abuelo Gyatso al mismo tiempo!

— Sólo fue un poco de suerte, Korra. — Replicó luego de una pequeña risa. — Estuve a muy poco de hacer otra jugada antes de ver esa.

— Oh, vamos, 'Sami. No seas modesta, ¡Todo mundo te felicitó! — Comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos. — El abuelo Gyatso, Iroh, Pema, Jinora, Aang, Lin, Kya, Bumi, Iroh II…

Y ahí se fue toda su alegría.

Sí, Iroh II había sido ese molesto problema que evitaba que la reunión llegara al grado de perfección que se había previsto. El sujeto de ojos ámbar se había interesado mucho en Asami, la forma en que la miraba cada cinco segundos lo delataba. No conforme con eso, había tratado del impresionarla con sus estúpidos temas intelectuales de los cuales Korra no tenía idea, pero que por desgracia Asami parecía disfrutar tanto como Jinora. Y sí, la hermosa actriz se había encargado de no hacerla sentir excluida de la plática, ni tampoco le dejó de prestar atención, pero aun así Iroh II se había lucido y ella debía de reconocerlo.

Estaba tan metida en sus recuerdos y sus pensamientos, que no notó que Asami la veía fijamente, extrañada por el repentino silencio.

— ¿Todo bien? — Preguntó, trayendo de vuelta su atención.

— Supongo, ¿Por qué lo dices? — Respondió de inmediato.

— Cambiaste de humor de repente. — Le señaló.

— Oh... No es nada, solo... — Hizo un pequeño puchero. — Me gustaría ser más lista a veces. — Aquello provocó un parpadeo confuso en la francesa.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, _chèri_?

— Nada importante.

Y eso desencadenó otra nueva ronda de preguntas en la pobre y confundida mente de la morena. ¿Por qué de repente Iroh II pasó de ser un tipo cool a un idiota sabelotodo?, ¿Tendría algo que ver con la platica que tuvo con Asami en el patio? ¿Será que ella sí...? Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y al ver que la hermosa mujer de labios rojos iba a decir algo, decidió cortar eso de golpe.

— ¡El último en ponerse la pijama es un huevo podrido! — Y sin esperar más, echó a correr rumbo a su habitación.

Una vez dentro de ella, comenzó a quitarse el pantalón con prisas, pero con la mente puesta en otro lado. Tenía una confusión terrible, y la única forma que tenía para aclarar sus pensamientos era hablando con Aang... También estaba la meditación, pero le gustaba más la primera opción.

Tan metida estaba en sus cavilaciones y planes para ir a ver a Aang que no le tomó importancia al hecho de que Asami había llegado ya a la habitación, ni mucho menos a que, prácticamente, se estaba desnudando frente a ella. No fue sino hasta que escuchó a la francesa salir y la puerta de su cuarto cerrarse que volvió a estar en el mundo real; que Asami haya decidido cambiarse en el baño la alivió bastante, ya que no quería quitarse la playera frente a ella. Sí, Asami ya había visto sus cicatrices bastante cerca, pero aún no se sentía segura con respecto a ellas.

Al poco rato, unos golpes se oyeron en su puerta.

— ¿Korra? ¿Ya puedo pasar? — Se escuchó la voz de Asami.

— Sí, adelante. — Accedió, diciéndolo lo suficientemente alto como para que escuchara.

El pomo de la puerta giró y dentro de poco la actriz tuvo acceso a la habitación. Korra la observó detalladamente como había estado haciendo estos días. Siempre le había maravillado que Asami luciera hermosa de cualquier forma, no podía acostumbrarse a esa clase de belleza, era por eso que el corazón siempre le daba un vuelco cuando la veía sin maquillaje, al natural...

Era por eso, ¿Cierto?

— Es mi turno de ir a lavarme los dientes. — Señaló para evitar seguir pensando en ello y salió en dirección al baño.

Para cuando terminó y regresó a la habitación, la estampa con la que se topó fue con Asami metida debajo de las sábanas, mirándola con una de esas sonrisas exclusivas para ella mientras su cabello caía por su hombro derecho. La respiración se le fue por unos segundos antes de que una sonrisa sadónica se instalara en sus labios.

— _"En tu cara, Iroh II"_

Pensó de forma involuntaria, sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de semejante hecho, su sonrisa se esfumó. Como ya estaba siendo costumbre por el día de hoy, sacudió su cabeza y trató de borrar aquel pensamiento, reemplanzandolo por el de ir a ver a Aang al día siguiente sin falta. Él era el indicado para ayudar a desenmarañar el asunto.

En completo mutismo y con una mueca extraña en su rostro, Korra caminó la distancia que había entre la puerta ahora cerrada y la cama y se metió rápidamente en ella, dándole la espalda a la mujer de negros cabellos en cuanto estuvo tapada. Sabía que la actriz la veía, podía sentir la mirada verde de Asami sobre su persona.

— ¿Segura que todo está bien?

— Nunca dije que todo estaba bien. — Replicó. Sintió como Asami se acomodaba más cerca de ella.

— ¿Entonces qué sucede? — Bueno, esa era una pregunta cuya respuesta también Korra quería saber.

— La verdad, no tengo idea. — Fue sincera. — La cosa es que no quiero hablar de ello aún.

— Entiendo. — La francesa de piel pálida volvió a su lugar original y se recostó, rendida sobre tratar el tema.

Esa era una de las cosas que le gustaban de Asami. Nunca la presionaba a hablar, si ella no quería tocar el tema, no lo tocaba a menos que fuera completamente necesario, como aquella vez en su mini mansión. La francesa definitivamente sabía cómo tratar con Korra para ganarse su confianza, tarde o temprano la misma vocalista sería la persona que le contara qué sucedía, sólo que ésta vez era distinto, tan sólo el simple hecho de compartir cama con la actriz la estaba poniendo nerviosa, como si comenzara a ser consiente de lo que eso significa en su problemático dilema.

Era muy confuso, y no sabía si era así porque era una persona conocida o porque era Asami en sí la que estaba causando todo esto. ¿Ella estaba enamorada de la francesa?, ¿Estaba confundiendo las cosas? ¿Y si sólo se trataba de un crush?, ¿De admiración?...

Sólo había una cosa segura: Aquello no la iba a dejar dormir mucho esta noche.

— Buenas noches, 'Sami.

— _Bonne nuit_ , Korra.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola, chicos, ¿Cómo les va?**

 **Perdón por la tardanza, pero ya entré a la escuela y estoy un poco ocupada, así que tal vez tarde un poco más en actualizar.**

 **Gracias por leer, me animan a seguir escribiendo, aunque todavía hay muchos capítulos por escribir.**

 **Cualquier otra aclaración, aquí está mi TUMBLR: blog/alexandralabhont**

 **Ahora a responder comentarios:**

 _ **Liz: Hahahaha, vale, gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Alondra: Nah, todavía hay historia para largo y, sobre todo, una segunda parte narrada por Asami, donde hay más drama que esta parte. Gracias por leer, me gustan tus reviews.**_

 _ **Guest: Aquí está el 15, gracias por la espera.**_

 _ **Tenshi Hikari: Hahahaha no me había dado cuenta XD Parece que es algo de familia interrumpir momentos Korrasami XD Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **ZH: Hahahaha ¿Y entonces? ¿Sí es mayor que tú? Hahahaha ok no, pues sí, sólo con el hecho de ser Asami enamora a cualquiera. No te preocupes, Korra no tarda en abrir los ojos, ¿Quién crees que dará el primer paso? ¿Korra o Asami? XD Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nathaly: Gracias, tus palabras significan mucho.**_

 _ **Nathalie H L: Wow, gracias, Nathalie, significa mucho lo que dices :3 Espero te guste este capitulo también.**_

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**_

 _ **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Ni siquiera notó el momento en que sucumbió al sueño, sin embargo, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se topó con dos cosas: La primera, había amanecido; la segunda, se encontraba sola en la cama, justo como la vez anterior. Claro que esto no le causó ninguna molestia, al contrario, aprovechó esto para levantarse de la cama, tomar una toalla limpia de su closet e ir al baño para tomar una ducha. No quería perder tiempo, iba a descifrar todas sus dudas esa misma mañana y no había mejor persona para eso que su querido primo.

Su conjunto para visitar a Aang fueron unos sencillos jeans rasgados, un top y una simple sudadera gris con el logo de The Doors que le había heredado él mismo; siempre que se la usaba recordaba lo enorme que le quedaba la primera vez que se la había puesto.

Salió del cuarto decidida en su cometido, pero para ello debía encontrar al dulce chico despierto, por lo que debía darse prisa. Aun así, eso no fue impedimento en el momento en que Korra se topó con la misma escena que el día anterior: Asami se encontraba frente a la laptop mientras leía con emoción y cariño un cuento, el cual la vocalista de ojos azules identificó como el de _Rip Van Winkle_. Una vez más, aquella imagen en compañía con la melodiosa voz de la francesa le pudo sacar una sonrisa, mientras se quedaba embelesada, observando como la luz del Sol iluminaba aquella tez blanca, como aquellos labios rosas se movían, como Asami jugaba distraídamente con un mechón de su cabello y como hacía caras y gestos cada vez que leía algún diálogo, o cómo...

— ¿Volverás a quedarte mirando de esa manera? — Ups. Atrapada en el acto.

— No, no, yo... — Asami sonrió.

— ¿No quieres venir a escuchar?

— No ahorita, gracias. Voy a salir. — Anunció Korra mientras caminaba hacia detrás del sillón. — Hey, chicos.

— _Hola, Korra._ — Saludó animado Gu en, en el momento en que vio a Korra aparecer en la pantalla. Por otro lado, Azumi se dedicó a regalarle una dulce sonrisa y a agitar su mano.

— ¿A dónde irás? — Quiso saber Asami mientras levantaba el rostro para ver a la morena.

— Iré a visitar a Aang, hay unas cosas que quisiera preguntarle. — Respondió, caminando hacia la salida. — No tardaré.

— Te espero para desayunar. — Y eso le sacó una sonrisa enorme.

Como siempre lo hacía, Korra salió del departamento por la puerta que da al garage y así subirse a su confiable Naga, la moto, no sin antes ponerse el casco y demás protecciones necesarias. Una vez con esto, apretó el botón que abría la puerta corrediza y comenzó su camino rumbo al puerto.

No tardó más de media hora en llegar, justo a tiempo para darse la libertad de estacionar a Naga en el estacionamiento del puerto y ver cómo el enorme vehículo comenzaba a acercarse a la orilla, aunque al ser moto podía llevarla con ella en el ferry, siempre había preferido hacer el camino a la casa de Aang a pie.

Aguardó todo el recorrido marítimo a la isla, decir con paciencia sería mentir. Estaba nerviosa, sentía sus latidos subir de potencia, era como cuando estás esperando los resultados de un examen muy importante para ti y solo puedes pensar en que ojalá te vaya ido bien. Cuando por fin llegó a la isla, de más está decir que recorrió el camino a su antigua casa con prisa, sin embargo, le tomó más tiempo del que debería tocar la puerta una vez estuvo en el porche. Parte de ella quería saber qué era todo lo que le estaba pasando, pero la otra parte quería retroceder despacio, dar la vuelta y correr de regreso al puerto de la isla a esperar el ferry. Empero, Korra no era una persona que se diera por vencida en las cosas, por lo que aspiró hondo por la nariz y dio dos certeros golpes a la puerta. Cuando al fin esta se abrió al poco rato, la vocalista sonrió dulcemente al ver que la persona que le había abierto era un agradable anciano de mirada gastada y sonrisa amplia.

— Pero si es Korra. — Señaló como saludo el hombre antes de abrazar a su nieta.

— Hola, abuelo Gyatso. — Habló la morena de ojos azules mientras devolvía el abrazo con cariño.

— Pasa, pequeña, pasa. — El anciano se hizo a un lado para invitar a Korra a entrar.

— Gracias, abuelo. ¿Sigue Aang despierto?

— Sí, se encuentra meditando en su jardín. — Reportó el abuelo con una mirada decaída. Korra torció la boca con pesar ante el significado de ello.

— ¿Mal día?

— Así es.

— Oh... Creo que mejor vuelvo mañana. — Decidió Korra.

— No, no. Ve a hablar con él, cariño. — Insistió Gyatso. — Estoy seguro de que le va a ayudar pensar un rato en otra cosa, además, se va a alegrar de verte.

— ¿Seguro, abuelo?

— Muy seguro. — Afirmó con una dulce sonrisa. — Anda, ve.

— Gracias. Permiso. — Y salió de la casa por la parte trasera, sabiendo que era más fácil el camino hacia el jardín por aquel lado.

Hacer meditación era algo común en Aang, al tener siempre el turno nocturno, esa era una forma de ayudarse a ganar calma antes de dormir, no era nada raro. Pero lo raro venia cuando lo hacía en el jardín en lugar de en su habitación. Aquello únicamente lo hacía cuando era uno de esos días en los que, no importa cuánto lo haya tratado, simplemente no podía llegar a salvar a su paciente; y el joven doctor tenia un corazón tan grande como para que eso no le afectara.

Cuando Korra entró a aquel hermoso jardín, notó que, como había dicho el abuelo Gyatso, Aang estaba sentado en la posición flor de loto bajo el mismo árbol en el que Asami y ella se habían sentado el día anterior. Sin hacer ruido, camino hacia el joven calvo y se sentó con sumo cuidado frente a él, mirándolo fijamente. Pasaron unos minutos así, hasta que la voz de Aang la sobresaltó.

— ¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo viéndome meditar? — Le preguntó juguetón. Korra se sonrojó, con ésta era la segunda vez en el día que la atrapaban haciendo eso.

— No, supongo. — Le contestó ella. Aang sonrió de lado y abrió los ojos. — Hola.

— Hola. — El acólito se inclinó para abrazar a Korra, quien aceptó feliz. — ¿Qué haces por aquí?

— El abuelo Gyatso me dijo que estabas en el jardín. — Respondió mientras se sentaba a lado de Aang. — ¿Estás bien? — Aang suspiró, mirando al cielo.

— Sí, sí... Es solo que uno nunca se acostumbra a estas cosas.

— Apuesto a que hiciste todo a tu alcance, no fue tu culpa. — Recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Aang.

— Lo sé... Mejor hablemos de otra cosa. — Cambió radicalmente su tono de voz. — Anda, dime porqué me buscabas.

— Bueno, yo... — Torció la boca y se rascó la nuca. — Es que tengo una duda rondando por mi mente desde ayer y no me ha dejado en paz.

— Suena a algo malo.

— No..., No lo sé, pero me confunde bastante. — Añadió con un puchero.

— Bueno, a lo mejor si me cuentas pueda ayudarte.

Korra levantó su cabeza de la posición en la que estaba y le enseñó a Aang el dedo gordo, su primo entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y comenzaron con una lucha de pulgares. Siempre hacían eso cuando Korra quería hablar de algo que le daba pena decir desde que Aang lo había propuesto varios meses después de conocerse por primera vez.

— Aang, ¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste de Katara? — Él alzó la ceja confundido.

— Eso ya lo sabes — Respondió. —, fue amor a primera visita. Como lo tuyo con Yue. — Korra asintió con comprensión, en tanto trataba de aprisionar el pulgar de su primo. — ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

— Es que... Eh... Yo... — Se mordió el labio y bajó su azul mirar a la pelea. — Es posible..., que tal vez..., Yo... Esté enamorada.

— De Asami, ¿Eh? — En el momento en que ese nombre salió de los delgados labios de Aang, Korra se soltó bruscamente del agarre, se levantó y con el rostro color tomate comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!... ¡Yo...! ¡'Sami...! ¡¿Estás loco?!, ¡¿Cómo se te...?! ¡No...! ¡¿Yo enamorada de Asami?!... — Se detuvo de forma abrupta y miró aquellos ojos grises, apenada. — ¿Cómo lo supiste? — Añadió con una graciosa voz aguda, que hizo reír al joven acólito.

— Oh, Ko... Eres muy obvia para ciertas cosas, como éstas, por ejemplo. — Empezó a hablar mientras veía a su prima-semáforo tomar asiento a lado de él. — Además de que todo mundo notó como fulminabas a Iroh II con la mirada cada vez que estaba con Asami.

— De todas formas no importa — Se defendió. —, ni siquiera estoy del todo convencida de sentir eso por 'Sami.

— Bien, vamos a hacer un experimento.

— ¿Cuál?

— Cierra los ojos.

— Ok... — La vocalista hizo lo que él le pidió, extrañada por lo que iba a pasar.

— Escucha detalladamente y contesta de forma sincera y como te salga. No lo pienses, ¿De acuerdo?

— De acuerdo. — Asintió con la cabeza para darle énfasis.

— Vale. ¿Te sientes bien con Asami cerca?

— Más que bien. — Eso ni se preguntaba.

— ¿Te gusta pasar tiempo con ella?

— Me encanta.

— Si la tuvieras aquí enfrente... ¿Quisieras abrazarla?

— Sí... — Dijo segura.

— Quieres... ¿Acariciarla?

— Sí. — Dijo un poco más fuerte.

— ¿Complacerla?

— ¡Sí!

— _¡'Ton's dale, dale toda tu ternura, ajaaa...!_

— ¡Aang!

La carcajada que el chico soltó se escuchó por todo el jardín, mientras que Korra lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas y un puchero marcado. Aang era un reverendo idiota, ¿Qué no sabe que hablaba en serio?

— Oh, eso fue bueno. — Suspiró mientras se limpiaba una lágrima, producto de su risa.

— No fue bueno para nada. — Se quejó la morena.

— Aunque no lo creas, esto tuvo un propósito. — Dijo.

— Claro, el de hacerme quedar como idiota. — Replicó con los brazos cruzados.

— En parte... ¡Auh! — Sí, Korra le había propinado un golpe. — ¿Podría dejarme hablar, Srita Agresiva?

— De acuerdo.

— Mira, aparte de ser broma, este experimento sí tenía un motivo concreto. — Comenzó a explicar. — Tú ya sabes la verdad, Korra. Tú ya sabes lo que pasa en tu propio corazón. Lo que tú sientes es miedo de aceptarlo, mas no duda o confusión. — Korra inclinó la cabeza, Aang tenia razón. — ¿Por qué no me cuentas el verdadero problema?

Sí, ya era hora de aceptar sus miedos ante ella misma. Sabía que había estado tratando de evadir el tema, había querido pensar que fingir ignorancia en su mente podría cambiar lo que sentía de alguna forma, pero se estaba engañando.

— Yo no creo que alguien como Asami pueda fijarse en mí. — Respondió sincera mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos. — Ella es tan elegante, tan madura... Me trata más como a uno de sus hijos que como a un posible interés amoroso.

— ¿No crees que eso puede ser debido a lo que pasó en París? — Señaló con dulzura. — Durante ese tiempo estabas vulnerable, necesitabas cariños y cuidados que bien podían ser confundidos con los de una madre. — Korra sintió la mirada de su primo sobre ella. — ¿No has pensado que tal vez Asami también sienta miedo de enamorarse de alguien menor? — Aquello la hizo levantar rápidamente la mirada.

— ¿Asami está enamorada de mí?

— Eso yo no lo sé — Le dijo.—, y tú tampoco lo sabrás si no tomas el riesgo de darle una oportunidad a lo que sientes. — La morena agachó la cabeza, Aang tenía razón en ese aspecto. Iba a preguntar qué podía hacer ahora que tenía sus sentimientos claros, pero en ese momento el abuelo Gyatso hizo su aparición.

— Disculpen la intromisión — Habló el anciano. —, pero es hora de que tomen el desayuno. — Aquella comida en la casa del aire era imperdible.

— ¿Te quedas para el desayuno? — Preguntó Aang.

— Hoy no, gracias. — Respondió, extrañando a ambos. — Quedé en desayunar con 'Sami, será mejor que me vaya ya.

— De acuerdo, suerte, Korra.

— Adiós, pequeña. Vuelve pronto. — Pidió el hombre mayor.

— Gracias, Aang. Hasta luego, abuelo. — Les dio un abrazo a cada uno y se encaminó a la salida.

Justo como había llegado, se dirigió al puerto de la isla a pie, saludando a los acólitos que conocía e incluso a los que no, esperó el ferry sentada en una banca, con las piernas encogidas y su barbilla recargada en ellas. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo esperando el transporte e incluso mientras caminaba estuvo pensando en la conversación que había entablado con Aang; ¿Sentir algo por Asami?... ¡Claro que sí! Eso ya era un tema zanjado, la pregunta ahora era: ¿Sentiría la francesa lo mismo por ella?

 _¿No has pensado que tal vez Asami también sienta miedo de enamorarse de alguien menor?_

No, no lo había pensado, pero en caso de que fuera eso… ¿Cómo lograr que sus miedos se dispersen?

Fácil, sólo tenía que sacudirse los suyos y mostrar completa y total seguridad de que la quería, que quería estar a su lado a pesar de todo y yendo por ella a como dé lugar...

Bueno, tal vez no era tan fácil. De todas formas, estaba feliz por la resolución a la que había llegado, porque había pisado el puerto de Ciudad República con una idea de qué hacer y no estando pérdida como cuando fue a la isla. De un salto montó a Naga para poder ir camino a su departamento, quería llegar lo antes posible, a lo mejor alcanzaba el delicioso desayuno que prepara Asami estando recién hecho...

Y la realidad de pegó.

Ahora que había aceptado que tenía sentimientos por la francesa más allá de una simple amistad se dio cuenta de una cosa importante: Había invitado a Asami a pasar la semana en su departamento... Solas... En la misma habitación... Solas...

Y sí, lo había hecho con fin amistoso de que no estuviera sola en un piso tan grande como el que tenía aquí, y tampoco era enteramente su culpa que las habitaciones de huéspedes estén llenas de cajas y cajas con obsequios de los fans, principalmente las femeninas; ¿Debería comenzar a sacar cosas...? ¡Ese no era el punto! Tenia a Asami, sola, en su departamento, por varios días... Estaba tan nerviosa que no notó que el Sol ya no brillaba como antes, o que ya no le pegaba el viento en las manos y cuello sino hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta de metal cerrarse tras de ella. Había llegado al garage.

Justo como lo había imaginado, en cuanto subió la escalera de madera que daba directo al interior del departamento, el olor intrínseco a _omelette_ con tocino golpeó sus fosas nasales. Salivó. La comida olía tan delicioso que provocó que su estómago sonara y que todo lo que había estado pasando por su cabeza se fuera al olvido. Tenía hambre. Y mucha.

Caminó hacia la cocina, la cual también fungía el papel de segundo y más usado comedor y atravesó la puerta con una sonrisa en su aniñado rostro.

— Eso huele delicioso. — Fue su saludo, en tanto veía cómo la actriz colocaba la última flor blanca en el florero. Asami le sonrió de vuelta.

— Oh, _merci_. Estaba esperándote para empezar.

Korra se sentó a la mesa con entusiasmo y hambre mientras veía como la mujer de cabello negro le servía su porción de tocino justo a lado del _omelette_.

— Gracias por el desayuno, 'Sami. — Dijo Korra, lamiéndose los labios.

— No es nada, _chèri_.

Como ya era costumbre, Asami había preparado un menú de variadas cosas saludables para desayunar en porciones que eran adecuadas, por lo que decidió tomar primero su avena con fresas. Al poco rato, la actriz tomó asiento frente a Korra con su garbo de siempre, lista para comenzar también.

— Y dime — Comenzó Asami mientras le daba un sorbo a su café. —, ¿Tenemos planes para hoy?

Pero Korra no pudo responder, estaba más concentrada en notar que aquella intensa mirada verde estaba sobre ella, cosa que la hacia sentirse nerviosa. Era casi como si le hubieran quitado una venda de los ojos, ahora podía identificar y comprender con claridad todas las reacciones en su cuerpo que Asami ocasionaba: El sudor leve en sus manos, su corazón palpitando como si fuera la batería de Bolin, ese cosquilleo en su estómago... Todo tenia tanto sentido ahora. Ella nunca había sido víctima del _Efecto Asami_ , ella siempre sintió todo eso porque de verdad, de verdad le gustaba Asami.

Ahora que lo pensaba se sentía estúpida...

— ¿Korra? — La llamó la francesa.

— ¡Oh!... Eh... ¿S-sí?

— ¿Está todo en orden? — La mirada verde mostraba extrañeza y hasta un poco de preocupación.

— Sí, ¿Por?

— _Bon_ , hace ya un tiempo que no has dejado de mirarme, no has tocado nada de tu desayuno y Naga ha dado tres saltos a lado tuyo y no pareces notarla. — Señaló. Korra miró a su derecha y efectivamente, ahí estaba su amiga con las orejas bajas y mirada triste por haber sido ignorada. Inmediatamente la morena comenzó a rascarle tras las orejas.

— Lo siento mucho, chica. No vuelve a ocurrir. — Prometió, recibiendo una lamida en la mejilla en señal de estar perdonada, Korra rió. — Yo también te quiero. — Dijo antes de volverse a acomodar en la silla.

— ¿Qué te tiene tan pensativa, Korra? — Quiso saber Asami con genuino interés.

— Yo... — Estaba segura que iba a comenzar a balbucear un rato, sin embargo no fue así, el timbre de su casa sonando fue lo que la salvó. — ¡Yo atiendo! — Ni tarda ni perezosa, la rockera se levantó de su asiento y salió de la cocina para abrir la puerta.

No estaba segura de quién podría ser, pero debía ser conocido ya que el vigilante que cuidaba la entrada principal había dejando entrar a quien sea que sea. Se acomodó la sudadera y tomó el pomo de la puerta para ver de quién se trataba. Debía admitir que se llevó una gran sorpresa al notar que la persona que se encontraba tras la puerta era nada más y nada menos que...

— Yue. — Aquel nombre escapó de sus labios con sorpresa al toparse con la dulce sonrisa de la chica de cabello blanco.

— Hola, Korra. — Saludó con timidez. — ¿Me permites pasar?

— Sí, sí. Claro... — Se hizo a un lado para que la recién llegada ingresara. — Acompáñame. — Yue asintió y siguió a la morena hacia la cocina, la cual conocía de memoria.

— Disculpa, es que estamos comenzando a desayunar. — Informó la rockera mientras se rascaba la nuca. Korra camino hacia el lugar donde había estado sentada, pero permaneció de pie, mirando a Yue, quien observaba la escena con una extraña expresión neutral.

— _Bonjour_ , Yue. — Asami se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa para saludar.

— Oh, no... No te levantes. — Pidió amable. — Provecho.

— _Merci_.

— ¿Te unes al desayuno? — Pidió Korra sonriente, hacía mucho tiempo que no desayunaba con Yue.

— No, muchas gracias. Sokka me invitó a desayunar hace poco. — Auch.

Decir que eso no le dolió sería mentir. Sí, ahora sabía que sentía algo por Asami, pero la cosa era que Yue seguía siendo un asunto para ella, aunque uno ya menor, eso sí. De hecho, le sorprendió lo poco que ese comentario la había lastimado en comparación a hace tiempo.

— ¿No quieres al menos agua o algo?

— Estoy bien, gracias. En realidad, vengo rápido a decirte... No, más bien, a darte algo. — Respondió. No fue sino hasta entonces que Korra notó que su ex novia traía un bonito sobre color azul en la mano, adornado con un dibujo de una pareja conformada por una doctora morena y sonriente y una policía con mirada desafiante. — Es de parte de Kya. — Explicó tendiéndole la invitación. — Va a hacer una fiesta sorpresa para Lin en el restaurante de pizza de Bumi por su aniversario. Le dio la invitación a todos menos a ustedes porque estaban en París y dijo que quería dárselos en persona, sin embargo, se le olvidó hacerlo — Típico de Kya. —, y como ahora ella y Katara están ocupadas con los arreglos, yo me ofrecí a dárselos.

— ¿Cuándo va a ser?

— Ésta noche. — Dijo. — Incluso _Madame_ Sato está invitada de igual manera. — En cuanto escuchó eso último, la mirada azul de Korra buscó la verde de Asami, preguntando en silencio si quería ir.

— Estaremos ahí. — Habló la actriz, habiendo entendido el gesto.

— Perfecto, entonces las veo allá. — Yue miró a ambas. — Será mejor que me retire. Hasta en la noche.

— Hasta luego. — Se despidió Asami con un leve ademán de cabeza.

— Te acompaño a la puerta. — Se ofreció Korra.

— Gracias.

Korra salió de la cocina junto con Yue, quien simplemente se limitó a despedirse de Korra con un beso en la mejilla antes de cerrar la puerta. De inmediato, la vocalista de ojos azules regresó a la cocina, en donde hubo un pequeño silencio que ninguna sabia cómo romper.

— Pues parece que sí tenemos planes para hoy. — Asami tomó el sobre y, sacando la invitación, comenzó a leerla detenidamente.

— ¿En serio nos acaban de invitar a un aniversario? — La francesa alzó las cejas.

— Hacen esto todos los años. — Comenzó a explicar Korra, mientras se sentaba frente a su desayuno. — Kya hace una fiesta sorpresa en la pizzeria donde se conocieron y al día siguiente se ausentan tres días y se van a _quién-sabe-dónde._ — Se encogió de hombros. — Ya es normal. — Tomó su cuchara y comenzó a comer su avena.

.

.

.

Terminaron su desayuno en silencio, sin embargo, no fue incómodo en ningún momento, sino todo lo contrario. En poco tiempo, Korra y Asami limpiaban los trastes usados; mientras la francesa los lavaba, Korra se encargaba de secarlos y acomodarlos en el mueble correspondiente.

— Deberíamos ver una película en lo que llega la hora de irnos. — Dijo Korra, secando el último bowl.

— Eso suena bien. — Asami afirmó con una sonrisa.

— Incluso tengo palomitas por si quieres.

— Y papas, _Cheetos, Doritos_ , nachos... — Comenzó a enumerar la francesa mirando el techo divertida.

— ¡Aún mejor! — Asami negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa. — Oh, vamos, 'Sami. Por un día que comas chatarra no te vas a morir.

La francesa actriz colocó su mano en su barbilla, pensativa, mientras Korra la miraba atenta, esperando su respuesta. Aquello le permitió observar claramente como Asami la miraba de reojo y sonreía divertida.

— Me encantaría. — Dijo al fin.

— Bien. — Exclamó feliz mientras acomodaba el bowl en su lugar. — ¿Te importaría salir e ir eligiendo la película? Yo comenzaré a preparar la chatarra.

— ¿La que sea?

— La que sea. — Asintió.

— Te espero en la sala. — Y diciendo esto, salió de la cocina.

La rockera se puso manos a la obra de inmediato. Puso una bolsa de palomitas en el microondas, sacó un bowl grande y, mirando su arsenal de la alacena, comenzó a hacer un revoltijo de todas las frituras que tenía; también añadió las palomitas en cuanto el pitido sonó, indicando que ya estaban listas. Sacó también un refresco de manzana y colocó dos vasos de plástico rojo en la tapa, para que sea más fácil cargar con todo. Pronto, una Korra con los brazos llenos salía de la cocina rumbo a la sala, donde irían a ver la película. Con sumo cuidado, colocó la comida sobre la mesa, mientras veía atenta como Asami observaba con detalle una película en especial.

— ¿Ya has escogido una? — Caminó hacia las ventanas para recorrer las cortinas, evitando que la luz entrara por ahí.

— Me disponía a ello cuando me encontré esto. — Con un movimiento de su muñeca, le mostró a Korra la portada del _Blue-ray._ La morena tragó saliva, había encontrado su copia de _Rouge_. — No puedo creer que la tengas en _Blue-ray,_ fue la primer película que protagonicé.

De hecho, Korra tampoco podía creer que la tenia. Le costó más esfuerzo de lo pensado conseguirla, sin embargo, después de haber tenido esa pequeña probada en _YouTube_ , se había decidido a encontrarla a como diera lugar.

– Sí... Eh... Bueno... — Se mordió el labio y dio unos pasos tímidos hacia el sillón. —, estaba comprando y dije ¿Por qué no?... ¿Qui-quieres verla?

— No, está bien. — Guardó la película en el lugar donde la había sacado. — Mejor vemos... — La vocalista observó como la mirada esmeralda escaneaba las múltiples películas que Korra tenía. — ¡Esta! — De inmediato sacó su elección y se la pasó a Korra para que la viera.

— ¿ _La conocí en Italia_? — Alzó la ceja.

— Es de mis película favoritas. — Añadió con una risita, como si le diera vergüenza admitírselo.

— Vale... Esa está bien.

Si había una persona a la que debía agradecer era a Katara. Ella nunca había sido partidaria de ese tipo de películas, pero fue precisamente la tecladista quien había llevado ese filme a su casa y lo había olvidado, así como Korra tampoco recordó llevárselo, ahora estaba en la sala oscura de su casa junto con Asami, a punto de ver una película melosa y romántica. Tal vez no daría el efecto que una película de terror ocasionaba, pero algo era algo, y no se podía quejar.

De pronto se encontró pensando qué diría Bolin si estuviera ahí. Korra sonrió para sí misma, seguro pondría una de sus sonrisas pícaras y le mostraría los pulgares en alto, tal vez Zuko le diría que aprovechara la situación y, debían creerle, lo haría.

Apretó un botón en el control del DVD, prendió la pantalla plasma y colocó el disco en la ranura correspondiente, después de cargar unos segundos, un menú floral en tonos verdes con una pareja mirándose fijamente se instaló en la pantalla. La vocalista tomó asiento junto a la francesa y acercó la mesa para poder tener las frituras y el refresco más accesibles.

— ¿Lista? — Asami asintió. — Bien. Iniciemos. — Y apretó la opción _movie_ con el control remoto.

El intro de la compañía encargada de la película comenzó y, tiempo después, la película misma. Korra recordaba que sus partes favoritas de toda la filmación (Las únicas para ella que habían valido la pena), habían sido cuando el protagonista está de fiesta en su baile de graduación, hacían carreras ilegales y demás cosas, nunca se perdía esas partes... Bueno, nunca excepto en esta ocasión, ya que no podía ponerles atención. El simple hecho de tener a Asami sola en un cuarto viendo una película la hacia ponerse nerviosa, no podía evitarlo, en serio le gustaba la francesa; sin embargo, decidió actuar natural y comenzó a comer las frituras que había puesto en el bowl. Aquello le estaba funcionando hasta que...

Maldita sea, el cliché era real.

Sus manos se tocaron dentro del tazón.

Sonrojada, miró de inmediato a Asami, quien hizo lo mismo de igual manera, y se rascó la nuca, nerviosa.

— L-lo siento... — Balbuceó.

— No hay problema. — Ambas soltaron una risita avergonzada antes de volver a enfocarse en la película.

Aunque por fuera mostraba tranquilidad (según ella), la realidad era que no sabía qué hacer, ¿Y si intentaba el movimiento del bostezo?, ¿Tendría que acercarse más...?

Negó con la cabeza, ¿No iba algo rápido? Digo, apenas hace unas horas había aceptado por fin sus sentimientos hacia la francesa de hermoso cabello negro... Pero... ¿No era eso mejor? La gira mundial era en menos de tres meses e iba a durar dos años enteros, por lo que sólo tenía ese tiempo para convivir con la actriz, y, por si eso fuera poco, tenía cinco días exactos para estar a solas con ella antes de la llegada de los hijos de Asami. Y no es que los detestara o similar, era todo lo contrario, sin embargo, no iba a ser nada cómodo tratar de acortejar a su madre con ambos ahí observando todo. Sí, era mejor actuar ya.

— _Alessia, yo... Hay algo que debo decirte desde hace ya tiempo..._

Aquel diálogo salió de los labios del protagonista mientras él y la chica italiana paseaban por una hermosa calle de Roma, con el atardecer a sus espaldas y una brisa fresca y ocasional revolviendo los cabellos de ambos. Korra lo sabía, era la escena donde él le declara su amor...

Miró de reojo a Asami, para ser la persona que le dijo aquella vez que no cumplía con la mentalidad amorosa de un parisino, lucia bastante conmovida por lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Era el momento ideal.

Se acercaría, fingiria un bostezo, pasaría el brazo sobre sus hombros... Asami levantaría la mirada, ocasionando que el azul y el verde colisionaran, susurrarían sus nombres y entonces, con delicadeza, la tomaría la barbilla y ambas se fundirían en un beso.. ¡Era el plan perfecto!

Poco a poco Korra comenzó a acercarse hasta que sus meñiques se rosaron y cuando empezó con el bostezo falso, la puerta principal se abrió de golpe dejando ver a...

— ¡KORRAAAAAA! — Bolin. Buscando desesperadamente a su mejor amiga. El chico viraba la cabeza hacia todos lados, como si no estuviera consciente de que la tenia sólo a unos metros. — ¡Korra! — Exclamó cuando al fin la vio, rápidamente comenzó a acercarse. — Oye, necesito tu ayuuuu...

Su miraba bailó entre Korra a Asami, luego de Asami a Korra, quienes lo miraron con expresión indescifrable; luego de los primeros segundos de shock, el dulce chico comenzó a modificar su gesto facial por uno exactamente igual al que la rockera había imaginado, sólo hizo falta los pulgares arriba para completar el cuadro.

— Aquí estoy, Bolin. — Dijo, tratando de esconder su descontento sin éxito. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Interrumpo algo?

— _Sí_. — Pensó Korra.

— No, para nada. — Respondió en cambio Asami. — Sólo estamos viendo una película. — Tomó el control con su blanca mano y apretó el botón pausa.

Ni siquiera había terminado de hacer esta acción cuando el baterista se dejó caer en el sillón justo en medio de ellas.

— Qué bueno, necesito que me ayuden con un problema. — Anunció, importándole poco la expresión de pocos amigos en el rostro de la morena.

Y así fue como Korra y Asami se enteraron de que a Bolin le había comenzando a gustar Opal Beifong, hija de Suyin y hermana de Baatar Jr, novio de Kuvira. Había ido en busca de Korra para que le diera una idea, ya que quería impresionarla, pero no sabía cómo, y todas las que había pensado Mako le decía que eran absurdas.

—... Y entonces no sé qué hacer. — Dijo abatido el chico.

— Tranquilo, Bo — Habló Korra. —, la situación es muy fácil, solo debes encontrar una canción, decirnos y luego lucirte en la batería. — Aconsejó, sonriendo en el momento en que su amigo cambió de expresión por completo.

— Esa es una gran idea.— Respondió más alegre.

— Lo importante es ser tú mismo. — Añadió la actriz. — Eres un chico muy dulce y podrás conquistarla si te lo propones. Además, puede ser que tengan más gustos en común e idear una cita que ambos disfruten.

Y fue hasta entonces que a Korra se le prendió el foco.

¡Eso era! Asami le había dado una idea fantástica sin siquiera saberlo, lo único que tenía que hacer era hablar con Aang y, pronto, estaría llevando a Asami Sato a una de las más grandes pistas en todo el circuito automotriz: La Gran Pista de Carreras de Ciudad República. La vocalista recordó cómo Asami misma le había dicho que le encantaba la velocidad, los autos y que cada que podía iba a una pista a darse unas vueltas. Aquello le iba a fascinar, además de que podría impresionarla con sus habilidades.

Sin embargo, luego de aquello, Bolin no se fue a su casa, se quedó ahí, en ese mismo asiento, viendo la película con ellas, comentandola, riendo y llorando con y más que Asami, por lo que Korra no pudo volver a hacer el intento de movimiento para con la francesa, y no conforme con ello, se quedó todavía a comer y a platicar, acompañado de una taza de café. El chico sólo se fue cuando se dio cuenta de que faltaba poco más de una hora para la fiesta, alegando que _tenía que verse presentable si quería conquistar a Opal_ , sin saber que, de hecho, le había arruinado una oportunidad a su amiga de conquistar a Asami.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola, chicos. Siento mucho la tardanza, pero la escuela me consume el tiempo (Y los momos… Los momos son geniales… Y la novia… pero principalmente la escuela, lo prometo) No voy a contestar reviews esta vez, pero en compensación, les dejo un capitulo un tanto más largo de lo habitual.**

 **Las canciones que aparecen son**

 **Pizzería: watch?v=2hj-XpglVrY**

 **Pista de carreras: watch?v=8HK2MdPtjkQ**

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**_

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Korra y Asami llegaron a la pizzeria puntuales. A la morena le encantaba _Bumi's pizza,_ pues le recordaba una clásica pizzeria italiana; de hecho, fue justo en ese establecimiento que le habían dado a probar su primer trozo de aquel típico platillo, no sólo de Italia, sino del mundo.

Como era de esperarse, el edificio estaba completamente a oscuras, ni siquiera las luces alrededor del nombre del lugar, que tanto le gustaban a una pequeña Korra, estaban encendidas. La morena guió a Asami hacia la parte de atrás, donde estacionó a Naga antes de tocar la puerta. A los pocos segundos, Kya las recibió.

— Hola, bienvenidas. — Saludó, dándoles un rápido abrazo. — Pasen, Lin no tarda en llegar.

De inmediato, ambas entraron y siguieron a Kya para esconderse bajo la mesa más cercana.

Lo sabían, nada de esto engañaba a Lin. Ella era la mejor detective que la policía de Ciudad República había tenido, no había caso que la BeiFong no pudiese solucionar hasta ahora, sin embargo, todos iban a hacer esto cada año, pues Kya gozaba mucho de la cara de sorpresa fingida que Lin ponía únicamente por ella.

Y así fue. Cuando Lin hizo acto de presencia en el restaurante, y todos gritaron _¡Sorpresa!_ al segundo en que las luces se prendieron, la jefa de policía gesticuló una cara de asombro que duró sólo unos segundos antes de que empezara a decir cosas como: _Vaya, gracias. Eso no me lo esperaba. No me lo veía venir..._

Por primera vez, Korra fue consciente de la decoración que adornaba todo el lugar. Globos azules y grises con lazos, serpentina y un enorme cartel en cursiva que rezaba _Feliz aniversario_ , eran tan solo unos elementos entre toda la utileria. Katara y Kya eran realmente buenas en el diseño de interiores.

Todos, incluyendo Korra y Asami, fueron a saludar a la pareja, en especial a la recién llegada. No faltaba nadie ahí, desde el abuelo Gyatso hasta Rohan, todos juntos en un lugar; la fiesta dio inicio pronto.

Fue durante un momento en el cual Korra hablaba animada con Asami y Jinora cuando Bolin se acercó a ella con pinta de haberla estado buscando.

— Korra, Kya dice que quiere hablar con nosotros. — Dijo él. Decir que tal anuncio no resultaba un tanto pesado para ella sería mentir. Había deseado poder tener un poco más de tiempo con la francesa.

— ¿En este momento?

— Síííp. — Respondió. Korra suspiró.

— Vuelvo.

Sin más y con un puchero en la cara, Korra siguió a Bolin hasta una parte ligeramente al fondo del restaurante, a lado del escenario en dónde a veces se hacían presentaciones de música en vivo. Ahí, junto con los miembros faltantes de _Black tears in the heart_ , se encontraba Kya, hablando con ellos.

— ¡Ya la encontré! — Anunció Bolin.

— Bueno, supongo que ahora sí puedo empezar. — Habló la mujer. — Verán, sé que no debería pedirlo, y sé que olvidé darles sus invitaciones a tiempo, y también sé que es algo precipitado, pero...

— Sí cantaremos una canción para Lin. — Respondió Korra, interrumpiendo la verborragia de Kya.

– No sé qué te preocupa si siempre pides eso. – Dijo Mako, cruzandose de brazos y alzando una ceja. — Una canción para Lin en pleno festejo.

— Ay, bueno. La cortesía de pedir una por favor nunca está de más. — Kya entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Cuál será la canción de este año? — Preguntó Kuvira.

— Es una que Lin ha escuchado desde joven... — Kya sonrió. — Siempre que iba a verla, la estaba escuchando en su cuarto. — Y dicho esto, les comenzó a pasar un par de hojas a cada uno, que eran las partituras.

— Ya nos sabemos está canción... Sugiero que sea un dúo. Bolin y yo podremos hacerlo. — Korra miró al chico con una sonrisa socarrona que resultaba también ser de complicidad.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Exclamó nervioso. — ¡Pero yo...!

— Oh, vamos, Bolin. Lo harás bien. — Katara sonrió dulcemente mientras colocaba una de sus hábiles manos sobre el hombro del baterista.

— Sí, hermano. Confío en ti. — Añadió Mako.

— Y estará viendo Opal... — La mirada pícara que la chica del lunar le dirigió junto con su comentario, hizo que Bolin tomara una decisión.

— Bien, lo haré. — Soltó con confianza, apretando el puño.

Los chicos subieron y conectaron los instrumentos que Bumi siempre tiene a su disposición en la bodega – Y que Kya había tenido la cortesía de ponerlos en el escenario. –, y comenzaron a afinarlos de forma rápida.

— Lucete, Bolin. — Dijo Korra, dándole una palmadita en el hombro. Todos se colocaron en sus posiciones miraron a la vocalista, anunciando que ya estaban listos, ella asintió y comenzó a hablar. — Hola a todos... De nuevo. Una vez más estamos aquí para presentar una canción que, por supuesto, es una muy especial para KyaLin. Felicitaciones a ustedes dos. — Y sin más, asintió en dirección a Bolin, quien dio tres golpes a sus baquetas y, al finalizar, todos los jóvenes comenzaron a tocar.

 _I see a red door and I want to paint it black..._

 _No colours anymore I want them to turn black..._

Cantó Korra, tomando el micrófono con ambas manos sin despegarlo del soporte.

 _I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes..._

 _I have to turn my head until my darkness goes..._

Fue el turno de Bolin, quien utilizó el micrófono que colgaba del techo a lado de la batería, y todo sin dejar de tocar de maravilla.

Mientras la canción seguía, Korra miraba a Asami de vez en vez, asegurándose de que la mirada verde de la francesa, quien seguía acompañada por Pema y sus hijos, siguiera sobre su presentación, cosa que fue así hasta que, de la nada, un sujeto se abrió pasó por entre la multitud única y exclusivamente para saludarla y quedarse ahí un tiempo innecesario y molesto. Estúpido Iroh II y su estúpida sonrisa.

Cuando luego de interminables minutos la canción dio por finalizada, la morena no tardó en bajarse del escenario dispuesta a separar a su amiga de ese tarado con sonrisa petulante –Según ella.–, sin embargo, la vida parecía empeñada en no dejar que eso sucediera, puesto que un par de delicadas y cálidas manos rodearon su brazo. De no ser porque pertenecían a su ex, Yue, se hubiera zafado con rudeza.

— Disculpa que te tome de sorpresa, Ko — Comenzó a decir la morena de cabello plata. —, pero Aang te está buscando.

— Sí, pero... — Trató de protestar, mas no se lo permitieron.

— Entre más pronto vayas, más pronto volverás con ella.

Si hubiera puesto atención, hubiese notado un deje de molestia en su voz; empero, Korra siguió con la mirada y cabeza puesta justo en Asami, quien seguía hablando con Iroh. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al punto donde se encontraba su primo; Aang, para su infortunio, estaba en la cocina, impidiendo que pudiera ver a aquellos dos adultos de negro cabello.

— Hey, Korra. — La saludó el médico. — Ven y ayúdame a preparar las bebidas de los niños, ¿Quieres? — Dijo mientras Yue le pasaba jugo de naranja.

— ¿Bebidas para los niños? — Hizo un puchero, confundida.

— Sí, es que vieron algunos cócteles que Azula les hace a los adultos y quieren unos iguales. — Respondió.

— ¿Les darás alcohol?

— No, Ko. — Rápidamente aclaró Yue. — Hay formas de hacer cócteles sin alcohol para niños con jugo de naranja y jarabes de sabores. — Korra estuvo a punto de decir que ellos dos eran suficientes para la tarea cuando recordó que también necesitaba algo de Aang.

— Vale.

Y se acercó a la barra para comenzar a ayudar. Poco a poco, comenzaron a llenar la barra de bebidas, por si adultos también querían tomar. En cuanto Yue se disculpó para ir al baño, Korra decidió que era buen momento para hablar.

— Oye, Aang.

— Dime. — Respondió, sin quitar la vista de la bebida que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Descansas algún día de lo que resta de la semana? — Aang arrugó la boca, pensativo.

— Sí, me parece que el domingo. — Le dijo al fin.

— Oh, eso es genial. — Masculló emocionada. — ¿Podría pedirte un favor?

— Claro, el que quieras.

— ¿Podrías reservar la pista para ese día? — Al notar la mirada interesada de su primo, Korra continuó. — A 'Sami le gusta mucho correr autos y quisiera llevarla antes de que lleguen sus hijos a dar unas vueltas.

— De acuerdo. — Habló luego de unos minutos. — Pero yo quisiera ir también.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Exclamó animada a punto de abrazar a su querido primo, pero de la nada, el gesto del chico pasó a uno realmente serio.

— Y no quiero por nada del mundo que entres en _Estado Avatar_ , ¿De acuerdo?

— De acuerdo.

— Hablo en serio, Korra. — Y su mirada gris se clavó en la azul de la vocalista, dándole a entender que no bromeaba.

— Lo sé, Aang. — Aceptó ella.

Después de un rato, Yue, Aang y Korra, terminaron de hacer bebidas suficientes para todos. Más pronto que tarde, y después de asegurarse de que Aang no la necesitara para nada más, salió disparada de la cocina, dispuesta a interrumpir lo que sea que esos dos estaban haciendo; por lo que, en cuanto llegó, se plantó a lado de Asami, mirando fijamente a Iroh II.

— ¿Dónde has estado, _chèri_? — Preguntó Asami. — Creí que ibas a venir después de la canción.

— Sí, pero Aang necesitaba ayuda con unas bebidas. — Le aclaró.

— Está bien, de todos modos he estado hablando con Iroh todo el tiempo. — Y lo señaló con un elegante movimiento de mano, mientras le sonreía.

— Hola, Korra. Me gustó mucho la versión que tocaron de _Paint it black._ — Sí, Iroh II era realmente amable, pero eso poco le importaba a la vocalista en ese momento.

— Gracias, la adaptamos hace unos meses. — Le informó. De pronto, para su buena suerte, alguien había puesto música bailable, seguramente Bumi; lo que no pasó desapercibido, fue que Iroh II tenía la intención de invitar a bailar a Asami, cosa que Korra no pensaba permitir. — Hey, 'Sami... ¿Bailamos? — La morena le tendió la mano a la francesa de ojos verdes como invitación.

— Por supuesto. — Aceptó de buena gana, con una de esas sonrisas que solo se ganaba Korra.

Y la morena no la volvió a soltar en lo que quedaba de la fiesta.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Llegaron al piso de Korra varias horas después, ambas estaban exhaustas; habían estado bailando casi toda la fiesta, siendo interrumpidas únicamente por ir a beber algo de vez en cuando; sin embargo, ambas se la habían pasado realmente bien, en especial Korra, quien estaba feliz por haber tenido tanto tiempo con Asami entre sus brazos. Claro que no lo admitiría... Por ahora.

— Me la pasé increíble, Korra. — Dijo Asami en tanto colgaba su suéter en el perchero. — Fue muy divertido.

— Lo sé. Hace mucho que no bailabamos tanto.

— Sí, desde las prácticas. — Concordó soltando una risita. — Deberíamos ir a dormir ya. Mañana hay grabación y siempre es mejor ir descansadas. — Korra sonrió. Asami siempre era la voz de la razón, de ser por ella, estaría viendo televisión en este momento.

— Sí, tienes razón. — Aceptó la vocalista. Ambas comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Korra y poder prepararse para ir a la cama.

Una vez listas, ambas se acostaron sin ningún problema. Como habían compartido cama las noches anteriores, había ya comodidad al momento de dormir juntas. Korra se mordió el labio, tenía ganas de hacer una cosa, pero no sabía que tan prudente... Al diablo, lo iba a hacer; después de todo, siempre terminaban en esa posición, ¿No?, ¿Qué había de malo adoptarla desde el inicio? Así que con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, la vocalista se acercó a Asami y buscó un lugar entre sus brazos, con su cabeza apoyada en el blanco pecho de la francesa y sus brazos rodeando la cintura de la otra.

— ¿Korra?, ¿Qué haces? — Inquirió notoriamente sorprendida la francesa.

— Bu-bueno... Yo... Nada, es-es sólo que me dieron ganas de estar así... — Respondió tensandosé. Por alguna razón le pareció que ya habían pasado por esto antes. — Pero puedo volver a como estaba si te incomoda. — Se apresuró a decir.

— No, está bien. — Respondió. — No me molesta en absoluto, sólo me tomaste por sorpresa.

— ¿Entonces puedo quedarme así?

— _Oui, chèri._ — Afirmó con una sonrisa y rodeando a Korra con sus brazos. — _Bonne nuit._

— Buenas noches. — Y felizmente se acurrucó en aquel abrazo.

.

.

.

Como siempre, Korra despertó sin Asami a su lado. No se extrañó en lo más mínimo, sabía que era una costumbre de ella estar en la sala, leyéndoles a sus pequeños un cuento por _Skype_ , cosa que le gustaba bastante a la morena. A la vocalista nunca le habían contado un cuento para dormir, de hecho, si había algo en lo que se parecía a su fiel amiga Naga, es que con los mimos adecuados podías lograr que hiciera casi cualquier cosa. Su madre sólo necesitaba rascarle con suavidad el cabello para que Korra cayera dormida, y eso era algo que no desapareció con los años.

Se sentó en su cama al poco tiempo, se calzó unas viejas calcetas, sus tenis, se puso un corpiño deportivo y salió de su habitación sin importarle que siguiera en pijama. Como ya lo había dicho, se topó con Asami sentada en el sillón, leyendo alegre un cuento infantil. Con pasos cautelosos, se acercó por atrás de la francesa para saludar a los pequeños.

— Hey, chicos. — Saludó como era ya costumbre.

— _¡Korraaaaaa! —_ La mencionada sonrió, adoraba que Azumi hiciera eso.

— _¿Cómo has estado, Korra?_ — Quiso saber Gu en.

— Muy bien, ¿Qué tal la escuela?

— _Aburrida_. — Dijo el chico. — _Muero porque sea tiempo de vacaciones._

— Apuesto a que sí. – Soltó Korra, riendo. — Bueno, iré a entrenar un rato. Ustedes sigan.

— De acuerdo. — Asintió la francesa.

— _Adiós, Korra_. — Dijeron los dos niños a coro.

— Buenas noches. — Y dicho esto, se retiró de la sala.

Entrenar siempre le había dado cierta paz a Korra; podía relajarse, aclarar su mente, pensar y meditar sobre sus siguientes acciones cuando estaba trabajando en su cuerpo, ya había pasado un par de horas dedicadas únicamente al ejercicio y a pensar en algo que estaba rondando por su cabeza desde hace ya semanas; mejor dicho, en alguien.

Le gustaba Asami, mucho. Tenía poco tiempo de acción para comenzar a conquistarla. Ambas eran famosas. Ambas tenían trabajos que implican estar fuera por mucho tiempo y ambas eran de diferentes países, empero, Korra quería estar con ella, aunque no era la única.

Tenía todas las de perder, estaba compitiendo contra un militar bien parecido, inteligente y con la edad suficiente, pero eso no quería decir que no iba a luchar por ella, comenzando desde ese momento. Con decisión, se limpió la cara con su toalla con la que ejercitaba y la contempló un momento. Estaba muy mojada… tal vez sería mejor iniciar luego de darse una ducha.

.

.

.

Un baño rápido y bien dado y estuvo lista para bajar a desayunar. Al igual que el día anterior, la actriz de hermoso cabello cual noche había preparado el desayuno y esperaba alegre la llegada de la morena, acomodando la mesa. En cuanto entró a la cocina, agradeció a Asami por la comida y ambas se sentaron a desayunar. Como era de esperarse, Korra no la estaba comiendo, la estaba devorando con premura y un poco de glotoneria.

— Wow... — Soltó Asami, llamando la atención de Korra. — Veo que tenías hambre.

— Siempre tengo hambre después de ejercitarme — Respondió a cambio luego de tragar. —, y si añades que eres tú quien cocina, bueno... — Se encogió de hombros. — no puedo evitarlo.— Añadió antes de seguir comiendo.

Asami miró fijamente a Korra durante algún tiempo, no se podría saber por cuanto exactamente porque Korra se dio cuenta de ello después de un rato, volvió a tragar el bocando que se había llevado a la boca momentos antes e hizo un puchero curioso.

— ¿Qué tengo? — Asami le sonrió antes de responder.

— Tienes comida en la mejilla. — Acto seguido, puso su mano en la cara de Korra y comenzó a limpiar el área con su pulgar, sonrojado a la morena.

El frote del dedo de la francesa con la piel de la morena comenzó a hacerse más lento. Korra empezó a perderse en la verde mirada de la mayor, quien la observaba con intensidad igualmente a los ojos. Poco a poco, el pulgar, al igual que su centro de atención, comenzó a descender hasta los labios de la vocalista, logrando que el palpitar de ésta se acelerara tanto, que sentía como cuando entraba a una fiesta con música a todo volumen saliendo de las bocinas. Su cerebro se desconectó de inmediato. No sabía qué estaba ocurriendo, pero claramente había un cambio en el ambiente, en Asami, en ella.

— Asami...

Susurró, y como si eso fuera una palabra clave para salir de un trance, la nombrada abrió más los ojos, parpadeó y volvió a la posición que tenía anteriormente al igual que Korra, quien hasta ese momento no había notado que se encontraban a sólo unos centímetros del rostro de la otra. Al poco rato de estar callada mirando su plato, Asami se levantó de la mesa.

— Provecho. — Dijo ella.

— ¿No seguirás desayunando? — Preguntó Korra al ver su plato medio lleno.

— No, yo... No tengo mucha hambre. Además he olvidado preparar algo antes de irme. Vuelvo en un momento. — Y con esto dicho, salió de la cocina.

Estaba incómoda, Korra lo sabía. ¿Qué podría hacer en una situación así?... Comenzó a jugar con su tenedor, al parecer esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía. A ella también se le había quitado el apetito, pero siguió comiendo su desayuno, después de todo, no quería que Asami hubiese trabajado en vano.

Después de un tiempo, ambas se encontraban en el garage, listas para partir. Como era usual, irían en Naga, por lo que Korra se estaba preparando, poniéndose el casco, cuando sintió cómo Asami se le acercaba por detrás.

— _Excuse moi,_ Korra...

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Podría conducir yo por esta ocasión? — Aquello no logró otra cosa mas que hacer sonreír a la morena con triunfo. La petición solo había confirmado el hecho de que le iba a encantar la sorpresa que Korra le tenía preparada a la actriz.

— Por supuesto. — Accedió, sin borrar esa expresión de su rostro.

Así que todo el camino, Korra se la pasó en grande, estando abrazada a Asami porque _La seguridad es primero,_ oliendo su aroma a jazmín, sintiendo su calor... Y, debido a la elegancia, magistralidad y rapidez con la que la mujer de verde mirar llevaba la moto, Korra sentía que volaba. Sino se había soltado, extendido los brazos y gritado _Woohoo_ , fue porque no era idiota y no quería partirse la cabeza con todo y casco, pero de ser inmortal seguro que lo hacía.

Sin embargo, todo aquel buen humor acumulado se fue directo al caño cuando llegó al set y se dio cuenta de que había una persona que no debería estar ahí: Iroh II.

Y es que, al parecer, Zuko había invitado a su primo al set, puesto que, aunque éste había viajado por todo el mundo y había hecho travesías dignas de algún libro que vendería millones de copias, nunca había pisado un set de grabación. Todo estuvo relativamente bien hasta que el hombre las vio; el gusto del anonimato le había durado a Korra sólo unos segundos.

— Al fin las encuentro. — Fue lo primero que el militar les dijo.

— Acabamos de llegar. — Contestó Asami con una sonrisa encantadora.

— Eso lo explica. — Le dijo. — ¿Cómo estás, Korra?

— He estado mejor. — Refunfuñó.

— Asami, es un gusto volverte a ver. — Y sin más, tomó con delicadeza aquella blanca mano y le plantó un casto beso.

No supo que le molestó más, el hecho de que le hablara de tú, o el beso en la mano... Bueno, sí lo sabía.

Estúpido Iroh II.

Como si hubieran leído sus pensamientos, ambos adultos voltearon a verla, extrañados.

— ¿Todo bien, Korra? — Preguntó Asami, con su ceja levantada.

— Eso creo. — Señaló de forma críptica. — ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Es que... Acabas de gruñir... Creo. — Por fin aclaró Iroh II. Korra parpadeó. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo había hecho. Para su suerte, un picor en un lugar inalcanzable de la espalda comenzó a molestarla justo en ese momento.

— Me pica la espalda y no me alcanzo. — Dijo, comenzando a retorcerse tratando de alcanzar esa molesta comezón.

— Deja. — Indicó la francesa luego de soltar una risita. — Yo lo hago. — Fue así como la vocalista logró que su malestar se fuera, y darle una mirada de superioridad al tarado ese.

Sin embargo, ese fue el último momento que pudo compartir con Asami, y todo por el nombrado baboso. Iroh II se la había acaparado por completo, platicándole de esto y aquello, haciéndola reír e incluso hablar muy animada de temas que, como siempre, excluían a Korra por su nivel de dificultad. Solamente se separaba de ella cuando la francesa de labios rojos tenía que grabar una escena, e incluso mientras lo hacía, aquella mirada ámbar estaba puesta únicamente en la actriz, acompañada de una sonrisa idiota; ni siquiera le ponía atención su primo, sólo a Asami. Esto comenzaba a molestar demasiado a Korra, quien varias veces tuvo que repetir la misma escena por perderse indicaciones al estar más pendiente de esos dos que del director, o por y murmurar insultos incomprehensibles en momentos donde tenía que hacer _playback_ , por lo que obviamente, sus labios no coincidían con lo que se supone que estaba cantando.

En definitiva, no había sido el mejor día para Korra, quien, en ese momento, se encontraba sentada en su silla personalizada (Tenía su nombre atrás) mirando a Asami y a Iroh II platicar tan animados como lo habían estado haciendo todo el día. Korra casi que se sentía hirviendo en fuego verde, y el único motivo por el cual no habían hecho nada era que el maldito director, quien estaba ya enojado, por cierto, se lo había estado impidiendo con sus requerimientos para alguna escena, indicaciones o alguna otra mierda de director. Estuvo a dos segundos de arrojar al inodoro todo lo que se le había indicado e ir a interrumpir a esos dos cuando alguien se sentó junto a ella: Era Mako, quien parecía igual de molesto que la rockera por la estadía de Iroh II en el set.

— No puedo creer que Zuko lo haya invitado. — Masculló sin dejar de mirar la interacción de aquel par de negros cabellos.

— ¿Qué? ¿No te alegra la presencia de _Iroh-senpai_? — Se mofó, puesto que Mako siempre había admirado al mencionado por todas las hazañas que había hecho.

— Cierra la boca. — Espetó el chico, molesto. Ambos quedaron en silencio por algún tiempo.

— La verdad a mí tampoco me agrada.

— Lo sé. Es un presumido, no para de hablarle a Asami de sus hazañas.

— ¿En serio? — La mirada azul de la vocalista se posó, sorprendida, sobre Mako.

— Bueno... No lo sé — Admitió. —, pero apuesto que lo hace. Tan solo hay que mirarle la cara a Asami, prácticamente cayó como las otras... — Eso la molestó.

— ¡Asami no es como las otras! — Exclamó con el ceño fruncido, sorprendiendo levemente al joven. —... Es más especial que eso...— Dijo lo último más para sí, que para Mako.

— Especial o no, es obvio que eso lo va a descubrir Iroh II. — Después de eso, Mako se fue, dejando a Korra con una extraña mezcla de alivio y molestia a partes iguales.

Alivio porque la competencia se había reducido a sólo un candidato... Aunque, pensándolo mejor... ¿Mako siquiera contaba como competidor?... Bueno, ahora esto era entre ella y el militar. Pero sentía molestia porque su compañero de banda había insinuado que nadie iba a poder conquistar a Asami aparte de Iroh II, sin embargo, ella sabía que existía alguien que sí podía, alguien que no se iba a rendir hasta que no fuera el final. Y esa persona era ella.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sin embargo, la suerte no estaba, mejor dicho, no quería estar de lado de Korra. El destino quería que la rockera estuviera al borde del colapso en casi toda esa semana. No había lugar al que Korra llevara a Asami sin que se toparan a Iroh II. Si la llevaba a un restaurante, ahí estaba él porque conocía al dueño, si la llevaba al parque, ahí estaba paseando perros, y si la llevaba a la parte más oscura y fea de Ciudad República... ¡Ahí estaba él ayudando a los necesitados!

Iroh II le salía hasta en la sopa, y lo peor de todo es que siempre se les terminaba uniendo (Pegando cual chicle derretido en un día de verano abrasador si le preguntaban a Korra) por invitación de la misma Asami. Pero al día siguiente sería domingo. Oh, el domingo la iba a tener para ella sola, todo el día.

El día anterior, sábado, Korra le había dicho a Asami que saldrían a un lugar especial que le iba a encantar, pero por más que la francesa preguntó, sólo había recibido como respuesta que era una sorpresa... Bueno, al menos eso hubiese pasado si tan sólo Asami hubiera preguntado... Duck, los adultos son realmente buenos para esperar. O al menos los adultos como Asami lo son.

Y ahora, por fin había llegado el día; mientras estaban desayunando, Korra le mandó un mensaje a Aang, para asegurarse de que todos los preparativos estaban listos. En cuanto recibió la confirmación, le dijo a Asami que ya era tiempo de partir. Poco después, estaban ambas montadas sobre Naga, apunto de salir. Este iba a ser un buen día.

Durante todo el camino, Korra no pudo ver la cara de Asami por el casco y seguridad, pero su reacción corporal de estirar su agraciado cuerpo para poder ver el enorme edificio que se alzaba frente a ellas, rodeado de pasto en la carretera no fue nada en comparación a cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel edificio era su destino. La Pista de Carreras de Ciudad República era la más importante y grande del mundo. Todos los corredores profesionales querían tener la oportunidad de competir ahí solamente para poder decir que recorrieron sus pistas, y Korra lo sabía. Suerte que Aang conocía al dueño, ya que eran mejores amigos desde pequeños: Bumi, del reino tierra. Aunque claro, él era un importante empresario, y Aang era... Bueno, Aang.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí, _chèri_? — Preguntó como si no lo creyera. Korra quiso aprovechar eso y darse el lujo de ser misteriosa.

— Debes entrar para descubrirlo... — Respondió con un aire criptico y una sonrisa de lado.

Hicieron su camino a la entrada, frente a la cual se encontraba un joven alegre de ojos cafés, quien las esperaba paciente.

— Hola. — Saludó Aang cuando las vio.

— Hey, Aang. — Korra chocó los puños con su primo, mientras que la actriz le dio un beso en ambas mejillas.

— ¿Listas para dar unas vueltas? — La mirada verde de Asami se posó inmediatamente en la morena, quien únicamente veía a su primo.

— Claro que sí. — Habló Korra.

— Bien, voy a dentro a ver si ya están listos. — Señaló con su pulgar por sobre el hombro y se internó por un largo y gris pasillo al lugar.

La sonrisa de Korra era enorme para ese momento.

— ¿Te gustó la sorpresa?

— ¡Me encantó! — Exclamó, certificando sus palabras con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos esmeraldas. — _Merci, chèri._ Tengo unas ganas enormes de correr en la pista.

— ¿Y qué estamos esperando? — Korra tomó a Asami de la muñeca y la guió dentro del mismo pasillo por el que Aang había desaparecido momentos antes.

Llegaron a un vestidor de piso color blanco y casilleros de madera, tenía bancas alargadas junto a estos e incluso contaba con baños. Dentro, ambas se colocaron unos ajustados trajes para pilotos. Korra eligió desde el inicio el traje azul, mientras que Asami se quedó con el rojo. Poco tiempo después, las dos se reunieron con Aang en la pista, quien usaba un traje naranja, puesto que él también quería dar unas vueltas.

— Bien, ya estamos todos, ¿Quién será la primera?

— Ve tú, ´Sami. Que ella vaya primero. — Habló Korra.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo, Asami? — Preguntó el chico.

— _Oui_.

— De acuerdo. Toma. — Aang estiró la mano hacia la francesa, entregándole unos delgados audífonos de diadema negros, adherido a ellos, un micrófono pequeño pero potente que podría alcanzar la boca de quien los usara. — Puede usarse fácilmente bajo el casco. Es para que estés en contacto con nosotros — Dijo esto mientras la mujer de cabello negro se los colocaba en sus oídos.

— ¿Ves ese edificio? — La morena apuntó con su dedo a una torre larga, mitad ventanales, mitad construcción, con un balcón techado de cemento y acero. Dicha torre se alzaba en medio de la pista circular, rodeada de las gradas desde donde la gente se sentaba a observar la carrera. — Vamos a estar observando desde el balcón las vueltas que hagas.

— Eso me recuerda que debo encender el micrófono. Te veo allá, Ko. — Y echó a correr rumbo a dicha torre, atravesando la reja de metal que dividía la pista.

— Esto será algo que siempre recordaré. — Asami tomó su casco y se lo colocó bajo el brazo, admirando el escenario. — Siempre quise correr en esta pista.

— Bueno, ahora puedes hacerlo. — Guiñó su ojo. — Disfrútalo.

— _Merci_... — Korra asintió con su cabeza y siguió el mismo camino que hizo Aang momentos atrás.

Cuando llegó al balcón, después de unos minutos corriendo, el auto de carreras con Asami dentro se encontraba en la línea de salida, perfectamente lista para iniciar.

— Asami te estaba esperando. — Informó a Korra antes de presionar un botón cerca de un largo micrófono de metal flexible. — Ya llegó.

— _¿Korra? —_ Escuchó la morena salir la voz con acento levemente francés de una pequeña bocina a lado de dicho micrófono. _— ¿Estás ahí?_

— Ya. Lista para verte arrasar. — Como si afirmara lo que dijo, el motor rugió, haciendo que una oleada de emoción atravesara a los presentes.

— _Bon, comencemos._

Aang encendió un interruptor que activaba el semáforo que indicaba el momento para dar inicio a la carrera. Pasó de los rojos, luego a los amarillos y cuando por fin aparecieron los verdes, el sonido del chirrido de llantas que dejó Asami antes de avanzar hizo eco en el interior de Korra, quien veía alucinada cómo la actriz dominaba el volante.

— _¡Esto es incroyable!_ — El entusiasmo de Asami se representaba pintado en su voz, combinando constantemente el francés con el inglés _. — ¡Este carro... C'est magnifique!_

Todos estos comentarios alegraban bastante a la morena, Asami se la estaba pasando realmente bien y eso quería decir que había acertado con la cita de hoy...

Un segundo... ¿Cita? ¿Había llamado a la salida de hoy como una _cita_? Se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza. No era una cita.

No. Era. Una. Cita.

Para distraerse, apretó el botón del micrófono y se acercó a él, mientras sus azules ojos observaban como la francesa daba una vuelta cerrada de forma espectacular.

— ¡'Sami, eres asombrosa! — Le halagó.

— _Merci, Korra. Aunque me gustaría verte a ti tras el volante. —_ La mencionada rió.

— Da unas vueltas más y será mi turno.

— _D'accord_.

Asami dio tres vueltas más antes de que le dijera a Korra que la vería abajo para darle el auto a ella. La morena bajó de inmediato por las escaleras de la torre y corrió hacia la pista, que era el lugar donde la francesa le pasaría el volante. Atravesó la reja, cruzó los muros de contención y al estar a casi dos metros de llegar se detuvo abruptamente.

Ahí estaba ella, luciendo realmente sexy en ese traje de piloto, mientras se quitaba el casco para dejar suelta su larga, sedosa y ondulada cabellera negra, dejándola fluir en el viento casi como en cámara lenta. Su corazón golpeó su pecho rápida y repentinamente, esa mujer era hermosa. La miró embelezada mientras caminaba hacia ella con el casco bajo el brazo, luciendo mejor que una modelo profesional. Si pudiera ver su cara, se haría burla a sí misma de la idiota expresión que había puesto.

La mujer de labios rojos le arrojó el casco a Korra, quién lo atrapó con una agilidad sorprendente para su condición actual, y le sonrió coqueta.

— Tu turno. — Señaló mientras pasaba de largo, con la mirada de Korra pegada en el vaivén de su andar.

La vocalista, dispuesta a impresionar a Asami, corrió a toda velocidad rumbo al vehículo, al cual se metió escurriéndose por la ventanilla de éste con habilidad. Se colocó los audífonos y enseguida el casco que previamente había arrojado al auto.

— ¿Aang?, ¿Me escuchas? — Preguntó, con la intención de probar el sonido.

— _Alto y claro._ — Respondió su primo.

— Bien, avisame cuando 'Sami esté contigo.

— _De acuerdo. No ha de tardar._ — Y no se había equivocado, un minuto después la sexy voz de Asami se escuchó en sus oídos.

— _Ya estoy aquí._ — Asami dijo, haciendo que la chica sonriera.

— Inicia esto. — Korra apretó fuertemente el volante con sus dedos enguantados en tanto observaba el semáforo cambiar los colores. — _"Será mejor que te consigas un psiquiatra, 'Sami, porque esto será alucinante"_ — Y en cuanto se tornó verde, arrancó con el rechinar de llantas y el rugir del motor.

Korra daba lo mejor de sí en cada segundo que estaba tras el volante, las curvas las tomaba con impecable destreza, mantenimiento una muy buena velocidad, con buen manejo de la palanca de cambios. Se estaba luciendo todo y por Asami. De vez en cuando, miraba hacia el balcón para asegurarse de que aquellos ojos que tanto adoraba seguían sobre ella, cosa que confirmaba también cuando la actriz le decía palabras de ánimo a través del micrófono, cosas como _"¡Eso fue muy bueno!"_ o _"¡Así se hace, Korra!"_ hacían que una sonrisa se instalara en el rostro emocionado de la morena.

De pronto, una voz masculina se dejó escuchar después de un comentario de Asami, quien, al parecer, había olvidado soltar el botón.

— _Hola, ¿Qué haces por aquí?_ — La escuchó decir.

— _Pasaba cerca y me comentaron que Aang estaba por aquí y vine a saludarlo... ¡Oh! Ahí está._

Y de ahí, no escuchó más. Sin demorar, cambió de velocidad y aceleró a fondo para poder ver de quién se trataba, puesto que su voz no se le hacía familiar por el micrófono. Casi se estrelló contra el muro de contención cuando se dio cuenta de que era el mismo Iroh II en persona; pero esa no era la peor parte, la peor parte era que se había llevado la total atención de Asami en un ratito. ¿Es que nunca iba a dejar de joder?, ¡Todo iba bien!, ¡Iba perfecto! Al fin había logrado tener a Asami enfocada en ella y llega ese idiota a cagarlo todo.

Pero si creía que se iba a salir con la suya, estaba muy equivocado. Korra no se iba a rendir, no señor. Iba a tener la atención de la actriz, así fuera lo último que hiciera.

Justo eso cruzaba su mente cuando su vista dio con lo que necesitaba: Había dejado atrás una puerta de alambrado con una cadena y un candado como único seguro para no ser traspasado. Era perfecto, sabía con exactitud que tras esa puerta estaba su pista de juegos, la pista por la que todo mundo tenía miedo de dejarle en volante. Eso era lo que requería para ganar la atención de Asami de vuelta. Con la ayuda del freno de mano, hizo un derrape para dar una vuelta en U que hizo bastante ruido, pero que la posicionó a una distancia ideal. El auto, a una velocidad adecuada, podría atravesar esa puerta sin ninguna dificultad y, además, una de las cosas que hacían de este su auto favorito, era que tenía radio. SU radio.

— _¿Korra? —_ Oyó a su primo decir en su oído. _— ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

— Lo siento, Aang... Pero entraré en Estado Avatar.

— _¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Lo prometiste!_

— _¿Qué sucede?_ — Oh, vaya. Al parecer esto era más interesante para la francesa.

— Nada en realidad, 'Sami. — Le respondió entre dientes. — Sigue en lo tuyo.

— _¡Korra, ni se te ocurra...!_

Pero la vocalista no alcanzo a escuchar el resto de lo que Aang le dijo porque ya había encendido la radio y puesto a todo volumen la canción de Gasoline; era ahora o nunca. Se quitó el casco y arrojó los audífonos por la ventanilla antes de volverselo a colocar. Movió la palanca y pisó el acelerador dispuesta a romper aquella barrera.

Cada vez se hallaba más cerca del punto y, justo como lo había predicho, cuando impactó la reja cedió y le dio acceso a una pista de trucos especial para autos. Tenía rampas de diferentes tamaños y longitudes, montículos para saltar y obstáculos varios, todo esto en un enorme y amplio espacio. Su mirada zafiro se clavó de inmediato en una rampa algo delgada y muy corta. Condujo hacia ella con la velocidad que aquel truco requería y con un movimiento de volante, logró hacer que dicho vehículos se mantuviera en dos ruedas, guardó el equilibrio por unos metros y después lo volvió a poner en las cuatro.

Uno por uno, Korra comenzó a hacer trucos cada vez más osados. Derrapes peligrosos a toda velocidad, saltos pequeños, vueltas de 360 grados, de 540 grados, _revers parkings_ en espacios reducidos... Pero quería más. Más adrenalina. Entrar al Estado Avatar de una vez, y sabía cómo lograrlo. Condujo hasta el fondo del lugar, donde dos rampas se hallaban a una distancia notoria, bastante alejadas una de otra. Éstas eran grandes, cosa que las hacían perfectas para lo que iba a hacer.

Se posicionó hasta casi el borde de la pista y, soltando un suspiro para darse valor, apretó el acelerador para dirigirse a la rampa que tenía más cerca. Iba a saltar la distancia. Aceleró y aceleró, y cuando ya la iba a alcanzar cuando algo llamó su atención.

— ¡Korra!

Volteó la cabeza y ahí estaba Asami. La francesa había llegado en una motoneta conducida por Aang. Ambos lucían semblantes preocupados y corrían hacia ella. ¿Qué hacían ahí? Se suponía que verían todo desde la torre... Fue en ese exacto momento cuando la morena sintió cómo se le acababa la rampa y empezaba a andar por el aire, rápidamente miró hacia enfrente y hasta entonces se dio cuenta de su error: Se distrajo.

Ya era demasiado tarde, su mirada azul contempló con horror que no había alcanzado la velocidad adecuada, y lo hubiese sabido de no haber puesto su atención en otra cosa. El filo de la parte más ancha de la otra rampa fue lo último que vio antes de sentir un fuerte golpe y luego nada.

.


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Hola chicooooooos! Gracias por la espera. Me alegra saber que siguen leyendo y que les sigue gustando.**

 **Como saben, mi Tumblr es Alexandralabhont, por si quieren seguirme o que les responda preguntas. Gracias por todo. Ahora procederé a responder reviews.**

 _ **YOLO: Ya actualicé xD Gracias por la espera.**_

 _ **Alondra: Hahahaha gracias, me alegra que te guste. Espero que éste capitulo no sea la excepción.**_

 _ **Guest: Ya lo subí, espero te guste :3**_

 _ **Afrody24: Sí, así es. Sólo lo necesito para un rato, a mí tampoco me gusta el papel de Iroh II aquí, pero es necesario… Eso creo. Disfruta de este capi.**_

 _ **Liz: Ya, ya xD Aquí está la conti. Gracias por seguir el fanfic y leerlo :3**_

 _ **Keren: Gracias por tu review :3 Y el beso… no vas a leer EL beso en este capitulo, pero pronto lo harás. Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Tc: Hahahahaha gracias, me alegra que te esté gustando. Espero que este capitulo te guste también y, sobre Iroh, me temo que aún no puedo sacarlo. En cuanto pueda, lo haré. Gracias de nuevo por tu review :3**_

 _ **Yo: :3**_

 **Sin más preámbulo, aquí el fanfic.**

 ** _Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia sí._**

 ** _XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_**

Para cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, se encontraba en una habitación bastante extraña. Todo se movía, y su cerebro no fue capaz de asimilarlo del todo bien; no conforme con eso, se sentía idiota. Miró hacia el piso, éste tenía ondas negras que se movían levemente sobre una superficie blanca. Lo que parecían ser ventanas y lo que veía más allá de cierto punto era nítido y borroso, pero lo peor de todo era su muy notorio problema para respirar por la nariz. Algo obstruia la entrada de aire, ¿Pero qué? Tenía que averiguar, y la mejor forma era tocando. Sin embargo no contó con un pequeño problema: Había olvidado dónde estaba su nariz.

Comenzó a tantear su cara, aunque no estaba del todo segura que lo fuera, pues no sentía nada. Estaba tan cerca de encontrarla cuando una melodiosa y preocupada voz llamó su atención.

— ¿En que rayos estaba pensando cuando decidió hacer semejante tontería? — Y en vista de que nadie estaba ahí más que ella, decidió contestar a eso.

— "Mierda, mierda, mierda..." ¡Pum! — Dijo en voz alta.

Cuando la persona con aquella voz escuchó la de Korra, se volteó de inmediato, de estar viendo a una de las ventanas a la vocalista. Y fue cuando Korra lo notó: Había un ángel en su cuarto.

Sus cabellos eran negros y ondulados, su mirada comparable con esmeraldas que brillaban de forma inimaginable, y un aura blanquecina la rodeaba. Era preciosa.

— Dime, ¿Estoy en el cielo? — El ángel pareció confundido.

— No... — Dijo, con cuidado.

— Entonces tú debes ser mi ángel guardián... ¡Eres hermosa!

— Y tú estás sedada. — Aquello hizo reír a Korra, de forma tonta e infantil. — ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— "Sedada" es gracioso. Tiene una "S" y dos "d". — Sí. Era muy gracioso.

— Estás diciendo muchas incoherencias, Korra. — Le informó.

— Eres muy hermosa. — Volvió a decir, ignorando por completo lo dicho. El ángel se sentó a su lado, y con mucha paciencia comenzó a hablar.

— Durante tu... _kamikaze bribonada,_ chocaste contra la parte superior de la rampa. Gracias al cielo, sólo te causó una lesión en la nariz. No es grave, sin embargo, hay un tratamiento que debes seguir...

Y si le preguntaras a Korra, te darías cuenta de que no escuchó nada de lo que aquellos labios rojos estaban diciendo, su atención, por otro lado, estaba más enfocada en otra cosa; por ejemplo, la textura de estos, los movimientos que realizaba para articular una palabra... Pero lo que más le intrigaba, era el sabor. ¿Fresa?, ¿Cereza?... Tenía que averiguarlo. Así que comenzó a maquinar un plan coherente y lógico para lograr besarla, sin embargo, el cerebro de una chica sedada era todo menos coherente y lógico...

— Disculpa... — La llamó, interrumpiendo su plática.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué forma tienen tus párpados? — La cara que puso dicho ángel dio a entender que eso no tenia sentido para todos menos para la morena.

— ¿A qué te refieres con la forma de mis párpados? — Preguntó, tratando de hallar la razón oculta a tal pregunta.

— Quisiera ver la forma de tus párpados. Eso. — El ángel alzó una ceja.

— _Bon_... Cerraré los ojos... — No muy convencida, hizo tal y como había dicho. Fue ahí donde Korra vio su oportunidad de oro y, tomándola del cuello, la jaló hacia sí y pegó sus labios con los de ella en un beso torpe y un tanto agresivo.

— ¡Auch...! — Exclamó la vocalista. Dicho beso había logrado que le lastimara la nariz. Dándose cuenta de esto, el ángel se levantó de su asiento cerca de la camilla.

— Iré por Aang. — Anunció antes de salir del cuarto.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Korra despertó una segunda vez, empero, no era consciente de que ya había despertado una primera vez; de hecho, no recordaba haber hecho lo que hizo. Sólo sabía que sentía toda la cara adormecida, cosa que le parecía incómoda. Sentía que en cualquier momento su quijada se iba a abrir y escurrir saliva... Si no es que ya lo estaba haciendo.

Decidió, poco a poco, abrir los ojos. Al inicio, una luz la molestaba y la obligaba a cerrarlos, pero de pronto cesó, haciéndola retomar la tarea con seguridad sólo para toparse con la cara de Bolin, quien la miraba muy de cerca. Aquello hizo que la vocalista abriera los ojos de golpe y soltara un gritito extraño.

— ¡Koooorraaaaa! — Exclamó efusivo Bolin, sonriendo aliviado y ahogando a la mencionada en un abrazo.

— Ugh... Hola... Bolin. — Articuló con dificultad con una voz nasal. De repente, la expresión del de ojos verdes cambió.

— ¡No vuelvas a ser así de descuidada! — Añadió, ceñudo.

— Ya, Bo. Deberíamos dejarla descansar. — Habló Mako. Fue cuando Korra se dio cuenta que no estaba únicamente Bolin ahí.

Toda la banda estaba en el cuarto. Katara, Zuko, Kuvira, los hermanos, Asami y un molesto Aang.

Estaba en problemas.

— Nos alegra que estés bien, Ko. — Zuko dijo comprensivo.

— Gracias, Zuko. — Respondió ella.

— Hablaremos en otro momento. – Habló Katara, Korra no abrió la boca. Sí. Le iba a ir mal.

— ¡Hemos estado aquí un buen rato esperando a que despiertes! — Comentó Bolin.

— Y ahora que lo ha hecho, será mejor que nos vayamos. — Señaló Mako. – Se está haciendo tarde.

— Sí, tienes razón. — Kuvira miró la ventana, el cielo oscurecido secundaba la palabra del chico de ojos ámbar.

– ¿Entonces se van?

— Tenemos qué. — La chica del lunar se acercó a darle un beso en la sien. — Iremos a visitarte pronto.

— De acuerdo. Con cuidado, chicos. — La morena se levantó un poco de su camilla, y uno a uno comenzó a despedirse de sus amigos, hasta que sólo quedaron Aang, Asami y ella.

La habitación estaba en silencio, se podía sentir la tensión de tal modo, que Korra creía ser capaz de cortarla. Ninguno de los tres hacia un intento por romper aquello, y la vocalista se limitaba a mirar atentamente cómo sus manos doblaban el borde de su manta.

— Asami — La voz del muchacho llamó la atención de ambas. —, ¿Podrías tomar las llaves de Appa? Te será más fácil transportar a Korra en él. Yo llevaré a Naga,

— Por supuesto, ¿Dónde la has estacionado?

— Está en el mismo lugar que estacionó a Naga. Si fueras tan amable...

— Claro. — Y sin mirar hacia la camilla, se limitó a salir de la habitación, dejando a los primos solos.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando? — A pesar de que no estaba gritando, algo en su voz indicaba que era un regaño. — Me prometiste que no ibas a entrar al Estado Avatar.

El Estado Avatar. Una clave que ellos inventaron para cuando querían hacer piruetas o trucos muy osados en autos y hacer que una muy buena cantidad de adrenalina corriera por sus venas.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Korra? Y quiero la verdad.

— ¿Cuándo te he mentido? — Esperó un momento, tratando de encontrar palabras adecuadas para empezar. Sin embargo, no las encontró. — Todo es por Iroh II. – La mirada de Aang dio entender que no sabia a qué se refería. — Siempre que íbamos a algún lado, estaba él ahí como un maldito acosador. ¡Toda esta semana! Y por si eso fuera poco, se acaparaba toda la atención de Asami sin esfuerzo alguno... — Bajó la voz. — Y cuando lo vi aquí, bueno... Simplemente quería su atención en mí.

— Acosa...— Ni siquiera termino la palabra. —Korra, ¡Él sólo estaba vacacionando! — Comenzó a aclarar. — Lo de los perros fue por ayudar a los habitantes de la isla a llevarlos al veterinario. Los pobres fue en sustitución al abuelo Gyatso, estaba muy cansado para ir él mismo. Y había recibido la invitación del dueño del restaurante desde que arribó.

— ¿Cómo lo...?

— Tiene una agenda planificada desde hace ya tiempo. Además, nos contó que se topó con ustedes todas las veces.

— ¿Y lo de aquí?

— Yo lo invité. — Korra iba a reclamar, pero Aang la interrumpió. — Sin embargo, eso no te da derecho a hacer lo que hiciste y no voy a olvidarlo tan fácil. Fue una tontería que lo hicieras simplemente para llamar la atención de Asami, ella pasó por un muy mal trago por tu causa.

— Eso creo. — De pronto se sentía bastante culpable.

— A la próxima, recuerda que hay mejores y menos inmaduros métodos. — Sabía que tenía razón, por eso fue lo último que se dijo del tema.

.

.

.

Durante todo el camino al departamento de Korra, el silencio reinó. Por obvias razones, Asami iba tras el volante de Appa, mientras que Korra la miraba de vez en vez. La francesa lucía tensa, y seria. Probablemente estaría guardandose el regaño para cuando estuvieran en casa, pero Korra no podía aguantar más, su silencio, de alguna manera, le dolía mucho más que cualquier reprimenda que pudiera darle.

— Ya, dilo. — Se forzó a hablar.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Fue seca.

— Ya sabes... — Movió las manos, como si le ayudara a buscar las palabras adecuadas. — Regañarme por lo que hice.

— No tengo porqué. Ya estás grandecita, sabes lo que haces. — Decir que eso no le había dolido, sería mentir. Se sintió como un golpe seco en el corazón. Ninguna habló durante todo el camino; Asami conducía con una expresión dura y Korra miraba la ventana, sintiéndose mal.

Asami no durmió con Korra esa noche. La rockera no sabía si era porque estaba enojada con ella, o porque la excusa de "ir a preparar la casa para los niños" era cierta. Esperaba que fuera la última. A pesar de todo, la mujer de cabellos cual noche se aseguró de que tomara sus medicamentos para el dolor, se preparara para dormir y que se acomodara adecuadamente en la cama. Todo en completo silencio. Únicamente hablaba para preguntarle si la lastimaba al hacer ciertas cosas, o instrucciones necesarias.

Así que ahí estaba, con los brazos cruzados debajo de su mejilla, ya estaba acostada boca abajo. Se sentía atontada por las pastillas, cansada y, sin embargo, no pudo conseguir cerrar los ojos por más tiempo de lo que dura un parpadeo. Su mente no dejaba de reproducir lo sucedido con Asami.

No se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Ella no era así. Decidió que al día siguiente iría a casa de la familia, no sólo a ver a los recién llegados, sino para hablar con Asami.

La mañana llegó. Lunes. Korra se sentía un tanto mejor, pero ahora entendía la importancia de los medicamentos. Para ser un golpe "nada grave", dolía horrores, por eso no dudó en tomarlos en cuanto despertó. La francesa se había molestado en dejarle el detalle de colocar un jarrón con agua y un vaso junto con sus medicinas en la mesita de noche.

Se levantó de la cama y, a pesar de sentirse ligeramente mareada, su determinación la hizo tomar una pequeña y muy cuidadosa ducha y se vistió lo mejor que pudo con una simple playera negra, jeans, una boina y tenis. Le sirvió comida y agua al tazón de Naga, desayunó algo rápido y salió a la calle, colocándose sus lentes de sol mientras lo hacía.

Decidió no conducir a Naga, la moto, a pesar de estar ya en su garage, debido a su estado y pensando que el aire fresco le vendría bien, decidió ir a pie.

Iba caminando por las calles de Ciudad República, sabía que estaba a casi nada de llegar a su destino pero, al girar la esquina, una persona que iba corriendo chocó contra ella, logrando tirarle la boina azul y los lentes de Sol que se había logrado poner con demasiada dificultad, y no sólo eso, ambos habían terminado en el piso.

El joven que la había arrollado, haciéndola marearse más de lo que ya estaba, se levantó y, entre disculpas, ayudó a la morena a levantarse del piso. Fue ahí que ambos se dieron cuenta de que, de hecho, se conocían entre sí. Era Gu en.

El pre-adolescente rápidamente ayudó a Korra con los lentes y la boina para colocarselos y pasar desapercibida. Posteriormente, siguió el saludo correspondiente.

— ¡Hola! — Exclamó la morena antes de que se dieran un abrazo.

— _Bonsoir! —_ La saludó de vuelta.

— ¿Qué tal el vuelo?

— Bastante bien, a decir verdad. Fueron muchas horas y, sin embargo, las señoritas nos trataron amablemente. Y la vista de Ciudad República es fantástica desde el cielo. — Le respondió con una sonrisa amplia.

— Pues me alegra que te haya... Espera, ¿Por qué te está saliendo sangre del labio? — Señaló con su dedo la herida. Gu en se puso levemente nervioso cuando lo hizo.

— ¿Has probado el _Shawarma_?

— Gu en...

— No puedo decirte. — Dijo derrotado. — Sé de tu política Cero mentiras, y como seguramente irás a ver a _ma mère_ te va a preguntar y tú le dirás. — Wow, ¿Cómo lo supo? Al ver que Korra aún tenía dudas sobre aquello, decidió continuar. — Por favor, confía en mí. — La morena se mordió el labio, tal vez ésto le traería problemas.

— De acuerdo. No me digas nada.

— ¡Eres la mejor! — Exclamó feliz antes de empezar a caminar.

El camino restante fue definitivamente mucho mejor, Gu en se ofreció a llevarla hasta la casa, cosa que a Korra le vino bien.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces afuera, para empezar? — Korra alzó la ceja y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— _Ma mére_ de vez en cuando me deja recorrer el barrio en el que vivimos mientras estamos en una ciudad nueva. — Comenzó a explicar con naturalidad. — La única condición es que no me aleje de cierto perímetro.

— ¿Cómo es eso? — La vocalista de repente se sintió ofendida.— 'Sami me regañó varias veces por salir a pasear sola por París. — Y añadió un puchero a su reclamo. El chico de azules ojos se rió.

— Bueno, eso debe ser a que yo tengo un muy buen sentido de la orientación y me sé cuidar sólo. — Se encogió de hombros. — Siempre regreso. Tú te perdiste dos de las tres veces que lo hiciste.

— Cierra la boca. — Y dicho esto, lo empujó para luego reír los dos.

Caminando a la casa de los Moulian-Sato, Gu en le contó lo mucho que le está gustando Ciudad República hasta ese momento. Las calles, los ciudadanos, la arquitectura, todo esto eran cosas nuevas que al chico le gustaba ver. Además, discutieron ideas musicales para el proyecto que él les había dicho en París, muchas de ellas las había estado pensando durante las semanas que le faltaban para dejar Francia. Todo esto distraía de buena forma a Korra.

Otra cosa buena de ir con Gu en es que parecía que fuera su lazarillo. Después de contarle lo sucedido con su nariz, le informó que estaba medicada y, por lo tanto, de camino casi fue atropellada en múltiples ocasiones, por lo que Gu en se aseguraba de que pasara con seguridad las calles.

Al llegar a la puerta, el mayor de los hijos de Asami miró a Korra. Sabía lo nerviosa que estaba, así que se quitó los lentes y los limpió con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo, mientras pacientemente esperaba a que la vocalista tomara un fuerte respiro antes de continuar. Los ojos azules de ambos se juntaron en una mirada, donde la rockera le mandaba el mensaje de estar lista y el francés lo recibía con claridad.

Metiendo la mano de vuelta en su bolsillo del pantalón, y guardando el pañuelo en el proceso, sacó su llave. Colocándose sus lentes, procedió a ingresar el objeto dentro de la cerradura y abrir la puerta.

— _Je suis arrive!_ — Gritó. — _Regardez qui est venu!_

La primera en responder al llamado fue una adornable pequeña de ojos verdes y cabello dorado, cuya hermosa carita se iluminó cuando salió de la cocina para toparse con una morena de corto cabello café.

— _Koggaaaaaaa!_

Cómo extrañaba esa pronunciación de su nombre. La pequeña Azumi comenzó a correr lo que sus piernitas le permitían y se lanzó a los brazos aviesos de Korra, quien la atrapó con un poco más de dificultad de lo usual. Sus ojos jade se posaron, de pronto, en los vendajes blancos que cubrían la nariz de Korra y su ceño se frunció en un gracioso gesto de confusión.

— ¿Qué...? Nariz... — El intento de inglés de Azumi derritió el corazón de Korra, quien se rió por la ternura.

— ¿Quieres saber qué me pasó en la nariz? — Azumi asintió con el gesto aún dibujado en su cara. — Bueno, es una historia... — Lo que iba a decir quedó en el olvido al darse cuenta de que la puerta de la cocina volvía a abrirse y, tras ella, Asami hacia su aparición.

Korra miró a la actriz con la boca ligeramente abierta y sus ojos zafiro clavados en los esmeralda, Asami tenía una expresión seria que la rockera no sabía interpretar, pero que la hacía sentirse nerviosa.

— Hola... — Dijo Korra tímidamente.

— Hola. — Asami cambió su mirada de la vocalista a su hijo y, en cuanto lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron cuan grandes eran al notar la sangre seca y la hinchazón en el labio de Gu en. — ¿Qué te sucedió? — Preguntó alarmada, encaminando sus rápidos pasos hacia el muchacho para ver la herida más de cerca.

— Me tropecé cuando salí de aquí y me golpeé el labio contra el asfalto. — Respondió. — No es nada realmente grave, _mère_. — La francesa regresó su mirada hacia la morena, pidiendo alguna clase de explicación o confirmación incluso. Korra se limitó a las encogerse de hombros. Realmente no lo sabía.

Asami torció la boca no muy convencida, y, sin dejar de examinar la herida, se dirigió a la vocalista.

— Korra, ¿Podrías quedarte con Azumi un momento, s'il vous plait?

— Claro. — Caminó hacia el sillón con Azumi aún en brazos y tomó asiento, acomodando a la niña sobre sus piernas. En tanto, Asami y Gu en desaparecían en el pasillo. — Te va a encantar Ciudad República, Azumi. — Comenzó a platicarle a la pequeña, quien le prestaba suma atención. — Hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer aquí. Podemos pasear en el parque, ir a un acuario, a la piscina, al cine... ¡Oh! Les voy a presentar a mi familia. — Continuó, observando la sonrisa alegre que Azumi le mostraba. — Estoy segura que se llevaran bien con los hijos de Tenzin... — La francesita lucia bastante más ilusionada y alegre por las palabras de Korra, quien seguía hablando. —... Además, la feria casi llega a la costa, así que seguro se van a divertir entre taaantos juegos y...

— Fe... Fe... — Frunció el ceño y movió su boquita, tratando de pronunciar la palabra.

— ¿Feria? — La pequeña asintió. — Trata de decirlo, Azumi. Feeeeeriaaaa.

— Feeeeggia... — Trató la niña.

— Feeeriiiaaa.

— Feeeggiiaaa. — Al ver cómo su pequeño rostro se deformaba de forma graciosa al tratar de pronunciar la palabra, Korra no pudo hacer más que reír.

— Bien, por ahora es suficiente. — Dijo con la risa aún en su voz. — ¿Sabes qué es feria?

— No. — Respondió.

— Feria es... Donde hay puestos y... Juegos, y... — Se rascó la nuca. — Algodón de azúcar. — Eso fue todo lo que la niña necesitó.

— Foire! — Exclamó aplaudiendo. — Sí, quiero... Quiero ir. Feggia

— Pues iremos, te lo prometo. — Respondió Korra con alegría.

Asami salió a la sala después de un rato. Gu en tenía ya el labio limpio y se le había disminuido un poco la inflamación.

— Mère... — Habló de nuevo la francesita. — j'ai faim. — Y acompañó sus palabras haciendo un puchero y tocándose la pancita.

— En francés no, Azumi. — Le recordó su hermano.

— Tengo... Yo tengo... Hambge... — Intentó, logrando decirlo al final.

— La comida está hecha. — Anunció Asami con ternura. — Korra, ¿Te quedas a comer?

— No veo porqué no. — Le respondió, veía en esa invitación su oportunidad de hablar con la actriz más tarde. — Gracias, 'Sami.

.

.

.

Mientras estaban comiendo, los dos niños hablaban muy animados con Korra y Asami. Habían extrañando bastante a ambas, además, tenían bastante que contarles de las semanas que estuvieron separados. El ambiente en la mesa era agradable, tanto que incluso Asami se aventuró a hacer una pregunta a Korra.

— ¿Y cómo va esa nariz, Korra?

— Pues bien. Sólo duele cuando no tomo las pastillas... Aunque me dejan bastante atontada. — Añadió. Aquello fue un error decirlo.

— Hoy las tomaste. — Afirmó la actriz.

— Sí. — Habló. Tal vez debería agradecerle el gesto que le había dejado en la mañana.

— Y entonces viniste en ese estado caminando la mayor parte del camino. — La seriedad en su rostro hizo entender a la morena que había caído en una trampa.

— ¿S-sí? — Estaba nerviosa. Asami suspiró.

— Tú siempre corriendo riesgos innecesarios. — Por la dureza de su voz, Korra sabía que estaba hablando indirectamente del accidente de hace unos días. Quiso decir algo, pero decidió callarse por ahora.

En breve, la hora de comida había terminado. Después de ese comentario, todos se limitaron a acabarse lo que había servido en sus platos, excepto Azumi, quien decía el nombre de su comida en inglés antes de llevársela a la boca, para practicar. Todos comenzaron a levantarse, aprovechando eso, Korra tomó su plato y le sonrió a Asami.

— Permiteme levantar los platos. — Se ofreció.

— No, está bien. — Replicó la actriz de ojos verdes. — Esa tarea es de Gu en y Azumi. — Los mencionados tomaron sus platos dispuestos a hacer lo dicho, cuando Korra interrumpió.

— Déjame hacerlo. Después de todo acaban de llegar. Mejor que se vayan a desempacar o a descansar un poco.

— Korra, tú deberías estar reposando por tu nariz.

— Me voy a aburrir... Anda. — Volvió a intentar. — Prometo no romper nada.

— Como quieras. — Y se metió a la cocina. Los ojos azules buscaron a Gu en, quien torció la boca en una muda disculpa.

— Suerte. — Le dijo antes de irse. Él sabía que algo pasaba, y que su ídolo iba a necesitar de eso. Incluso Azumi lo sabía, dándole unas graciosas palmaditas de apoyo en la pierna antes de seguir a su hermano a sus habitaciones.

Korra tomó aire para darse valor, suspiró y comenzó a limpiar la mesa. Terminó con su tarea en breve, entrando una ultima vez a la cocina para dejar el trapo que había tomado para liberarla de pequeños residuos de comida, mientras, Asami lavaba los traste usando guantes especiales y los colocaba en el escurridor. Al ver que casi ya no tenía espacio, Korra habló.

— ¿Te ayudo a secarlos?

— Merci, pero para ser mi invitada ya has hecho más que suficiente.

Sin importar lo que había dicho la dueña de la casa, Korra buscó entre los cajones un secador limpio y comenzó a secar los platos y a acomodarlos. Ambas hacían lo suyo completamente calladas.

— Y... ¿Les gustaron sus cuartos? — Preguntó, tratando de romper el hielo.

— Sí, así parece.

— ¿El vuelo fue largo?

— De unas horas. — A pesar de responder aparentemente amable, había una frivolidad en su voz que lastimaba a Korra poco a poco. Harta, decidió hacer algo.

— Lo siento. — Aquello hizo que Asami detuviera todo lo que estaba haciendo y la mirara para que continúe. — Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal y tal vez los hice pasar por un mal rato, pero...

— ¿Mal rato? — La interrumpió con amargura. — Korra, vi tu auto volar por los aires y luego estrellarse.

— No me pasó nada. — Replicó por lo bajo, sintiéndose mal.

— ¡Pudiste haber muerto! — El ceño de Asami se frunció. Se quitó los guantes y los colocó visiblemente molesta sobre la tarja. — No tienes idea del miedo que me invadió en ese momento.

— Lo entiendo, pero...

— ¡No, no lo entiendes! Si lo entendieras nunca lo hubieras hecho en primer lugar. — Korra agachó la cabeza. Tenía razón. Se mordió el labio, aguardando por lo siguiente que Asami diría. — Maldita sea... No sé qué hubiera hecho si algo más grave te hubiera pasado. — Continuó, evidenciando con claridad que ese momento aún le dolía. — Cuando estaban sacándote del auto, te prometo que todo a mi alrededor se detuvo. Sólo quería saber si estabas bien, no me importaba nada más. — Al escuchar cómo se quebraba la voz de la actriz, Korra levantó la mirada.

— 'Sami... — Encontró a la mujer recargada con sus manos en el lavabo, mirando hacia abajo.

— Y cuando Aang dijo que todo estaba en orden salvo por el golpe en la nariz, mi alma regresó a mi cuerpo, pero hasta entonces fue una verdadera tortura. — Korra caminó despacio hasta ella, insegura sobre lo que podía hacer.

— Siento tanto haberte hecho sentir así, 'Sami. — Lo decía en serio. Se odiaba por ello, de hecho.

— Dime al menos porqué lo hiciste — La miró a los ojos, suplicante. —, ¿Qué clase de frenesí o sentimiento extraño te hizo actuar así? — Le debía la verdad, así que Korra no intentó esconderse.

— Celos. — Confesó.

— ¿Celos? — Asami la miró confundida. — ¿De qué...? — Ni siquiera logró terminar la pregunta, puesto que una pequeña niña entró a la cocina.

Con una carita que indicaba que había estado pensando en lo que tenía que decir, miró a su madre y, una vez lista, soltó la bomba.

— ¿Puedo _teneg_ un poco de helado? — Asami le sonrió y asintió, comenzando a sacar de la alacena unos platos pequeños especiales para helado.

— Korra, ¿Te apetece...? — Otra nueva interrupción, pero esta vez de parte del celular de la morena.

— Oh, disculpen. — Y, alejándose unos pasos, contestó. — ¿Diga?

— _¿Korra?, soy Katara. ¿Cómo te sientes?_ — Aquello activó las alarmas de la vocalista.

— Bien, gracias... ¿Qué cuentas?

— _Nada, voy en camino a tu casa para verte, espero que no esté importunando. —_ Sí, mala señal. Katara la iba a matar si se enteraba que no estaba en casa.

— No, no. Para nada. Estaré esperando.

— _De acuerdo. Hasta en un rato._

— Hasta en un rato. — Y colgó. — Debo irme ya. — Anunció rápidamente.

— ¿En serio? — Asami levantó la ceja.

— Quedate, _Kogga_. — Pidió la pequeña. La mencionada se agachó para ver a Azumi a los ojos.

— Volveré mañana. — Le seguró.

— _Bon_... — La pequeña le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla. — Adiós, Ko.

— Adiós, Azumi. — Miró a la francesa mayor. — Nos vemos mañana.

— Hasta mañana. — Aceptó. — Te acompaño a la puerta. — Y ambas se dirigieron afuera.

La prisa de Korra por irse y llegar a su departamento a tiempo la orilló a tomar un taxi y pedirle que pisara el acelerador a fondo. Tenía que llegar antes que Katara, tan sólo imaginarse lo molesta que estaría la chica le hacía sudar frío.

Cuando llegó, le soltó un billete grande al taxista y, gritando que se quedara con el cambio, comenzó a trotar lo más rápido que se podía, puesto que no podía correr debido a su condición, eso era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Entró por la puerta del garage y subió rápidamente las escaleras para entrar a su casa y comprobar, con alivio, que su amiga no había llegado aún. Se apresuró a su cuarto y se lanzó a la cama, lamentando inmediatamente la acción por el mareo que le dio. Se quitó con dificultad el pantalón, los zapatos, calcetas y se sacó la chamarra y los lentes. La boina se había caído sola.

Justo cuando estaba arropándose, escuchó la voz de Katara, evidenciando que había entrado a la propiedad. Estaba hablando con alguien, puesto que una segunda voz se distinguía, sólo que ella misma no podía reconocer de quién se trataba.

— ¡Korraaaaa! — Gritó Katara, buscándola.

— ¡Aquí! — Respondió, tratando de controlar los escalofríos que los nervios le causaban.

Pronto, los pasos de ambas personas indicaban que iban camino a su habitación, abriendo la puerta en menos de un minuto.

Definitivamente ahí estaba Katara, y obviamente no estaba sola. Venía con Yue.

Korra se sorprendió bastante. De Katara lo esperaba, pero nunca imaginó que su ex vendría a verla. Ambas chicas saludaron a la vocalista, quien las invitó a pasar de inmediato.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Korra? — Preguntó la tecladista, sentándose a lado de la mencionada.

— Algo mejor. — Le dijo. — Las medicinas hacen su trabajo, pero parece que alguien me dio un golpe en la sien cada que las tomo.

— Fui al hospital a verte. — Habló Yue por primera vez. — Tuve que irme por... — Se detuvo de pronto y agachó la mirada por unos segundos, extrañando a Korra. — Bueno, me hubiera gustado quedarme hasta que despertaras. — Se sinceró.

¿Por qué nadie le dijo que Yue había estado en el hospital? Era raro que ninguno de los chicos le hubiera avisado si es que lo que dijo fue cierto. Aunque tampoco es como si importara mucho.

— ¿Tomaste tus medicinas hoy? — Korra asintió.

— Sí. — Reafirmó.

— Está bien... Te hemos traído algo.

Por primera vez, Korra reparó del pequeño paquete en una bolsita que Katara había sacado de su mochila en el piso. Poco a poco lo destapó, dejando, después de un rato, un pastel de chocolate a la vista ahora brillosa de la morena en la cama.

— Ambas lo hemos hecho para ti. — Informó Yue. ¿Ambas?

— Iré por las cosas para comer. — Y dicho esto, la tecladista salió del cuarto, dejando a Yue y a Korra solas.

Ninguna dijo nada por los primeros minutos. Envueltas en ese silencio raro, Korra comenzó a tamborilear contra sus piernas y Yue permanecía sentada en la orilla de la cama de la rockera mirando a todos lados. Pensando que eso era algo innecesario, Korra abrió la boca para hablar.

— Y... ¿Qué tal todo?

— Bien. — Una ultima mirada al cuarto y la atención de esos ojos azules cielo se posó en Korra. — Todo sale como se supone que debe salir.

La morena conocía a aquella chica de cabello blanco como la palma de su mano, y aún así no supo reconocer la resignación en su voz.

— ¿Qué tal la boda? — Yue la miró sorprendida, y aún con esa sorpresa le respondió.

— Todo va bien.

— ¿Y Sokka? — Sonrió ampliamente. — El pobre debe estar nervioso. — Yue rió.

— Sí, bastante.

No pudieron continuar con su plática, pues en ese momento Katara entró con tres platos y un cuchillo para servir el pastel.

— ¿Puedo invitar a los chicos? Me acaban de llamar. Quieren verte.

— ¡Claro! — Aceptó feliz ante la sugerencia de Katara, mientras recibía su trozo de pastel.

Así fue como, después de una llamada de la tecladista, todos los chicos llegaron a casa de su líder de banda con refrescos y frituras, así como películas que vieron durante todo el día, acomodados en el sillón de Korra.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Martes. Ese día Korra pasó nuevamente a la casa de la familia francesa. Como lo había hecho la vez pasada, había dejado a Naga estacionada en el garage y, en su lugar, eligió un taxi como medio de transporte. Ya había avisado que iría por ellos para salir – A pesar del rotundo _No_ de Asami. –, cuando arribó los niños estaban más que listos para partir, al igual que su madre, quien seguía pensando que era una mala idea. Tratando de cambiar esa cara en la actriz, les dijo a los extranjeros que iban a conocer a su familia en la isla.

Rindiendose, Asami ofreció la camioneta que había rentado para moverse por Ciudad República cuando sus hijos llegaron, alegando que podrían ir cómodos.

No fue sino hasta que iban a mitad, y que había un semáforo en rojo en su camino, que Korra supo que se había descuidado un poco ocultando lo que no querían mostrar.

— Todavía están frescas... — Asami tomó una de las manos de la vocalista y observó las heridas que se había hecho esa noche. Algunas, por no decir casi todas, parecían no poder cicatrizar aún. — ¿Por qué? — Korra se sonrojó un poco.

— Se me volvieron a abrir hace poco. — Admitió.

— ¿Cuándo?

— Cuando decidí que era buena idea hacer barras. — Asami rodó los ojos y avanzó tras descubrir que el semáforo había cambiado de color.

— Ya no sé ni qué decirte, Korra. — Masculló.

Pronto llegaron al puerto. Estacionaron la negra camioneta y esperaron al ferry por unos minutos, puesto que llegaron justo cuando arribaba. Los niños estaban tan emocionados, sus caritas estaban tan iluminadas que juraría que emanaba luz con sólo su sonrisa; Korra lo entendía, había pasado por lo mismo la primera vez que llegó a Ciudad República. Recordaba claramente como Aang había comenzado a reír y le había revuelto su cabello maltratado.

No esperaron demasiado para subir al ferry, cosa que encantó aún más a los hijos de Asami por la vista de semejante panorama. De vez en vez, Korra les señalaba los edificios llamativos que se podían ver desde ahí, diciéndoles sus funciones.

Pero, cuando no lo hacía, su mirada estaba puesta por completo en Asami. Igual que la vez pasada, su cabello negro flotaba en el viento, una linda sonrisa y su mirada puesta en el horizonte. La rockera se sonrojó ante la vista, Asami lucia tan hermosa como una pintura. Sólo ella hacia que su corazón latiera de esa forma.

Cuando los ojos verdes se toparon de pronto con los azules de Korra, la última giró tan rápido la cabeza que un dolor agudo le llegó. Para disimular, siguió de inmediato con la actividad anterior de guía turística.

No después de mucho tiempo, y luego de caminar por el sendero que encantó a los pequeños, llegaron a casa de Aang. El abuelo Gyatso los recibió con la calidez que le caracterizaba, saludando a cada uno de ellos de forma alegre y cortés y presentándose a los niños con gran alegría, los cuales fueron muy respetuosos. El amable anciano los hizo pasar al jardín, pues ahí estaba el resto de la familia, prometiendo alcanzarlos después.

Las risas salían desde ahí, incluyendo también pequeños grititos emocionados de la que Korra reconoció como Ikki.

— ¡Ya dejen dormir al tío Aang! — Se escuchó la voz de Jinora. — Debe estar cansado por la guardia de anoche.

Sólo bastó salir para saber de qué hablaba la mayor de los hijos de Pema: Aang jugaba con Ikki y Meelo al caballito, o algo similar, pues ambos estaban sobre la espalda del médico, quien andaba a gatas.

— Está bien, Jinora. — Respondió el mencionado.— Yo quiero jugar con ellos.

— Sí, Jinora. — Lanzó envalentonada Ikki.

— ¡Tío Aang quiere jugar! — Y Meelo le mostró la lengua, haciendo bufar a la mayor.

Justo en ese momento, los cuatro se dan cuenta de la presencia de Korra y Asami, así como la de los dos pequeños desconocidos que las acompañaban.

— Korra, Asami. Qué gusto verlas. — Ikki y Meelo entendieron que debían bajarse y, cuando lo hicieron, el joven saludó apropiadamente a las mencionadas.

— Hey, primo.

— _Bonsoir_ , Aang. — La mirada gris del médico se posó en el muchacho de cabello negro y lentes, luego en la preciosa rubia con carita de ángel y ojos verdes.

— Así que estos son tus pequeños, ¿No, Asami? — Preguntó sonriendo.

— Sí, así es. — Respondió orgullosa.

— Oh, ya veo. — Se acercó y agachó a la altura del mayor. — Tú debes ser Gu en — El mencionado asintió. —, Korra me ha hablado mucho de ti. — El mencionado iba a añadir un _Mucho gusto_ , pero aquello lo hizo sonreír emocionado.

— ¿En serio? — Su enorme sonrisa hizo reír a Aang.

— En serio. — Confirmó. — Muero por ver cómo mezclas esas canciones. — Aquello terminó por encantar a Gu en, quien asintió determinado. — Y tú debes ser la pequeña Azumi, ¿Correcto? — La francesita se sonrojó por tener la mirada cálida de Aang sobre ella.

— _Oui_.

— Oye, Azumi... — Aang frunció el ceño y se fijó en su oreja. — Creo que tienes algo en el oído, permíteme quitártelo... — Y, dicho esto, acercó su mano a la ojera de la pequeña, quien con asombro observó cómo una flor iba saliendo de ella. No sabía que tenía una ahí. — ¡Wow! Una flor salió de otra flor. — Señaló Aang sorprendido, haciendo reír a la niña. Una vez hecho esto, se levantó y miró a sus sobrinos. — Niños, vengan a saludar.

— ¡Hola! — Exclamaron los menores al mismo tiempo.

— Buenas tardes. — Dijo en cambio Jinora.

— Déjenme presentarlos. — Aang se colocó a lado de sus sobrinos. — Empezando por Ikki.

— Yo soy Ikki, ¿También vienen de Francia? ¿Saben hablar inglés? ¿Son famosos como su mamá? — Iba a seguir hablando, pero Aang la interrumpió.

— El más pequeño es Meelo...

— ¡El gran Meelo! — Y sin más, el pequeño tomó la mano libre de Azumi y le dio un caballeroso beso. — A tus servicios, bella dama.

Lo dicho causó risas en los mayores, una cara de confusión en la pequeña rubia y un gruñido molesto de su hermano mayor.

— Y por último, la más grande: Jinora.

— Un gusto. — Y les ofreció la mano a los dos nuevos.

— Chicos, ellos son Azumi y Gu en Moulian. Los hijos de Asami. — Reafirmó, por si se lo habían perdido.

— ¿Entonces tú eres _Gu en_? — Jinora habló animada, con sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su pecho. — ¡Oh! Muchas gracias por ayudar a Kai ayer. — Aquello llamó la atención de Korra y de Aang.

— ¿Ayudar a Kai?, ¿Con qué? — La morena sabía de lo que _ayudar a Kai_ podría significar. Al notar las miradas de los grandes sobre él, Gu en se puso nervioso.

— Eh... Yo...

— A Kai le faltaba dinero para poder regresar a casa — Se adelantó a contar Jinora con naturalidad. —, Gu en le prestó... ¿Crees que podría acompañarme a ver el jardín? — Le preguntó a Asami. — Podría darle unas frutas como pago.— La francesa mayor alzó una ceja, pero la bajó de inmediato.

— Sí, adelante.

— No me tardaré, _mére_. — Fue lo último que dijo el chico antes de seguir a Jinora.

— Ikki, Meelo, ¿Por qué no van con Azumi a jugar. — Los dos pequeños se animaron por lo que dijo su tío.

— ¡Claro! — Ikki no tardó en tomar la mano de Azumi y jalarla lejos. — Ven, Azumi, ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Quieres ver la isla? ¿Te gusta jugar con la pelota? ¿Has trepado un árbol?...

Fue así que sólo quedaron Aang, Korra y Asami, quienes comenzaron una plática acerca de los hijos de la última y sobre su adaptación en Ciudad República, con lo que Asami no creía tener demasiados problemas. Aang, a su vez, se ofreció a ayudarla en lo más que pudiera si en algún momento era necesario. Asami agradeció el detalle y, en ese momento, el tema cambió al trabajo del chico, lo relajado que había estado últimamente la labor en el hospital y demás. Estaban teniendo un momento bastante ameno, sentados en una de las bancas que abundaban en aquel jardín, charlando, hasta que una mujer salió a reunirse con ellos, jalándole las orejas al médico.

— ¿Qué haces despierto? — Inquirió ella con una sonrisa, cosa extraña teniendo en cuenta lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¡Auch! ¡Auch! Ya voy, ya voy... — Se quejaba el joven, queriendo con ganas que lo soltara, mientras que Asami y Korra veían la escena divertidas. — Iré a dormir.

— Despídete entonces. — Pema soltó a Aang, quien la obedeció sobándose la parte que le dolía.

— Bien, bien... — El médico se dirigió a las dos. — Como pueden ver, no me voy, me llevan. — Bromeó. — Nos vemos a la próxima.

— Hasta luego, Aang. — Se despidió la vocalista.

— _Doux rêves._

— A ti también. Cuídense. — Y se adentró a la casa.

— Disculpen por eso — Dijo Pema una vez se aseguró de escuchar la puerta del cuarto de Aang cerrarse. —, es que si no lo mando a dormir no descansa lo que debe. Y eso en su trabajo es muy importante.

— Lo entiendo perfectamente. — Le respondió Asami. — Yo habría hecho lo mismo. — Y Korra asintió, sabiendo que decía la verdad.

Pema tomó asiento en el lugar que había ocupado Aang antes de su llegada y la charla se restauró. La mujer estaba encantada de saber que los pequeños franceses estaban en la isla. No sólo porque sus pequeños necesitaban amigos nuevos, sino porque había escuchado maravillas de esos niños gracias a Korra y moría por conocerlos. En especial a la más pequeña.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo se van a quedar, Asami?— Preguntó Pema, en tanto acomodaba su cabello.

— Dos años, más o menos. — Sabía que ese tiempo sólo era un aproximado. Hay veces en las que la grabación de la película se retrasa por una u otra causa. Un ejemplo de ello fue el mes extra que Korra se vio obligada a quedarse en París, volviéndola casi loca.— He estado buscando escuelas desde que llegué. La única que me convence casi por completo es el Instituto de Ciudad República, sin embargo, aún me falta visitarlo.

— Puedo asegurarte que es una escuela que vale mucho la pena... — En ese momento, Korra dejó de poner atención. Habían comenzado con las pláticas de madres y, a menos que tuviera un hijo, no se iba a interesar.

Por un momento, deseó haber ido con Ikki, Azumi y Meelo a jugar. De hecho, no era muy tarde para hacerlo. Y eso fue lo que pensó hacer. Les avisó a las dos mujeres y, una vez ellas asintieron, se echó a correr por el lugar en el cual habían desaparecido los niños. Los encontró tratando de hacer que la pequeña francesita escalara un árbol, dándole ánimos desde arriba de una rama; mientras, Azumi daba saltitos graciosos tratando de llegar hacia ellos.

Korra llegó por atrás y, subiéndola de repente a sus hombros mientras la rubia soltaba un gritito asustado y divertido, comenzó a correr mientras hacía un ruido con sus labios imitando un avión de guerra. Los tres niños mostraron entusiasmo de que la rockera estuviera ahí, y de un salto, los dos bajaron del árbol para ponerse el papel de aviones enemigos que le disparaban a la piloto Azumi y a su avión K-0RRA parlante.

Pasaron toda la tarde en la isla, Gu en hablando bastante animado con Jinora mientras comían fruta. Azumi, Ikki, Korra y Meelo jugando a las escondidas y Asami junto con Pema, así como el abuelo Gyatso, tenían una plática bastante interesante de temas variados.

Pero al notar que casi anochecía, la familia francesa y Korra creyeron que sería conveniente retirarse o no alcanzarían el último ferry. Durante todo el camino, Gu en no paraba de hablar lo mucho que tenía en común con la mayor de los tres hermanos, y lo bien que le había caído. Por otro lado, Azumi estaba tan cansada por las múltiples horas de juego, que terminó durmiendo en los brazos de Korra, la cual la cargaba sin dificultad alguna y con mucho cuidado de no importunar su sueño.

Asami dejó a Korra en su departamento antes de ir con sus hijos a su residencia. La morena saludó a Naga con una sonrisa grande; el día había estado lleno de satisfacciones, puesto que su plan había dado frutos. Sabía que los pequeños casi no gozaban de amigos en Francia, por lo que juntarlos con los niños más divertidos que conocía fue una medida para volverlos más sociales, cosa que logró.

Y fue con esa satisfacción que se acostó en su cama, portando una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hola, hola, guys.**_

 _ **Lamento la demora.**_

 _ **No tengo excusa lo sé.**_

 _ **También sé que cada capítulo respondo sus reviews, pero… ¿Qué les parece si nos saltamos eso y nos vamos directamente a lo que les interesa?**_

 _ **Aquí el capítulo.**_

 _ **PERO ANTEEEES:**_

 _ **Suelo escribir one-shots en mi tiempo libre. Si quieren alguno en especial, no duden en pedirlo y lo haré lo mejor que pueda SIN COSTO, sólo por amor al arte (?)**_

 _ **Ahora sí, disfruten.**_

 _Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí._

 _XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

Miércoles. Korra despertó sintiendo ganas de salir a algún lado. No había quedado con la familia francesa y no quería importunar llegando de repente a su casa, ¿Qué pasaba si Asami tenía planeado pasar el día sólo con sus hijos? No iba a ir con ellos para evitar eso, mas le pareció una idea aburrida el quedarse en su casa sin hacer nada. Fue ese pensamiento lo que la hizo decidir que sería bueno pasear un poco en solitario. Se vistió con unos vaqueros, una chaqueta café, lentes de sol y una gorra para que pudiera tener un poco de privacidad. Una vez lista, Korra decidió desayunar un par de tostadas con mermelada y un vaso con leche. Al igual que ella, Naga también tuvo un desayuno, que consistía en un enorme plato de croquetas y agua.

— Hoy daremos un paseo, Naga. — El enorme can la miró unos segundos y continuó con su comida, dándole poca importancia a lo dicho por su dueña.

Más pronto que tarde, la morena le puso la correa a su mascota y salieron de su casa rumbo al parque, el cual estaba a veinte minutos caminando. Para su suerte, Naga sabía comportarse bien en la calle, la misma vocalista se había asegurado de que no existiera ni una posibilidad de que atropellaran a su fiel amiga. Era por eso que Naga sabía cruzar de forma segura, cosa que le ayudó a Korra a no morir en el trayecto.

El parque era un lugar amplio y basto, con vegetación de todo tipo, haciéndolo ver verde a pesar de tener los caminos hechos de concreto. Había zonas para actividades al aire libre y juegos para niños, todo rodeado por rejas altas con terminación en pico con forma de un as de póker, que contrario a hacerte sentir atrapado, te hacía sentir seguro y protegido de cualquier cosa. Estaba usualmente lleno, pues el aire fresco que se respiraba en ese lugar era delicioso, los niños jugaban alegres, los adultos hacían ejercicio o paseaban, las parejas tenían citas y los pájaros cantaban alegres, había incluso algunas ardillas buscando comida con los visitantes, acostumbradas al buen trato que ellos les daban. Korra miró a su alrededor y suspiró agachándose a la altura de Naga y para comenzar a sacarle la correa.

— Te vuelves a lanzar al lago y te prometo que no te vuelvo a traer nunca, ¿Entiendes?

Naga ladró, dándole a entender que la advertencia había quedado clara. Cuando se vio libre de su atadura, echó a correr rumbo a quién sabe dónde, perdiéndose de la vista azul de Korra sin querer esperar más. La morena suspiró. Naga siempre hacia eso, disfrutaba de recorrer aquel parque por su cuenta, pero sabía que, en exactamente una hora, su blanca amiga estaría esperándola en la banca de siempre para regresar a casa.

Sacó sus audífonos y los conectó a su celular. Le dio _play_ al aleatorio y se los colocó en los oídos. La canción _What_ _if_ de Emilie Autumn comenzó a llenar su ambiente. Últimamente había escuchado cada vez más de aquella música y le estaba agradando bastante. Mientras escuchaba esa canción, comenzó a pensar, como siempre, en Asami.

Le gustaba demasiado, lo suficiente como para que quisiera intentar tener algo con ella, lo suficiente como para que su corazón latiera con fuerza teniéndola cerca, pero había un problema: Quizás Asami no se fijará en la rockera por el simple hecho de que piensa que es una niña más; de hecho, sus acciones no habían sido las más maduras recientemente. Korra quería demostrarle que era más que eso, era como decía la canción: ¿Que si fuera más de lo que la actriz veía?

Fue en ese momento que algo le tomó por sorpresa: Una mano se había posado en su hombro de forma repentina, sorprendiéndola. Dio gracias a los patos por voltear antes de actuar, pues esa persona era nada menos que Yue, quien le sonreía de ese modo tan dulce que siempre tenía para con ella. ¿Por qué últimamente se la estaba topando tanto?

— Hola, Korra. — Le saludó la chica.

— Hey, ¿Qué tal?

— No me quejo. — Respondió. — Te estuve llamando desde hace poco pero parecías no escucharme. — Señaló en un tono de falso reproche.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento. — Se sacó uno de los audífonos y lo mostró. — Estaba escuchando música.

— Te veías pensativa.

— No es nada realmente nuevo. — Le dijo, refiriéndose al pensamiento mientras sacaba su celular para detener la música, permaneciendo en silencio un momento.

— ¿Y Naga?

— La solté hace unos minutos. — Yue soltó una risa nasal mientras asentía, pues ella sabía muy bien lo que hacía Naga después de eso. — ¿Qué haces por aquí?

— Quería despejar mi mente. — Confesó, mirando de nueva cuenta hacia al frente y comenzando a caminar, en tanto Korra le seguía. — Hace ya un tiempo que la tengo revuelta.

— ¿Por la boda?

— Sí. — Suspiró. — Se siente extraño, como un golpe de realidad que me tomó desprevenida. — Su mirada baja y su semblante lánguido tomaron a Korra de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Ante el sondeo de la otra, Yue se detuvo de golpe. Le pareció a Korra que estuvo a punto de decirle algo, aquel movimiento de labios, esa mirada en sus ojos lo indicaba. Pero nada salió, al menos nada real.

— No me imaginé que todo fuera tan rápido, eso es todo. — Mentía, Korra lo sabía. Sin embargo, la conocía: No le gustaba que la presionaran. Fingió que le creyó y la siguió, continuando aquel camino sin rumbo a través del parque. — ¿Y qué tal tú?, ¿Cómo va esa nariz?

— Va mejorando de a poco. — Yue se adelantó unos cuantos pasos, deteniendo su andar justo frente a frente de Korra.

Para sorpresa de la morena, Yue se acercó bastante a ella, con cuidado y lentitud comenzó a retirar los lentes para después colocar ambas manos a los lados de su cara y acariciar con sus pulgares las notorias ojeras que el golpe formó bajo los zafiros de Korra, con el cariño con el que siempre la había tratado.

Sin embargo, aquello no sólo sorprendió a Korra, sino que también la incomodó en un buen grado, tanto, que la vocalista creyó que Yue pudo leer su mirada de extrañeza, pues se contuvo de hacer cualquier cosa que tuviera planeada y se separó de ella. Una vez se vio libre de aquel contacto, la morena se apresuró a ponerse los lentes de vuelta y, tratando de quitarle incomodidad al asunto, decidió seguir con la conversación.

— ¿Cuál es el diagnóstico?

— Sí va mejorando. — Reanudó la marcha. — Al menos no parece patata.

Ambas comenzaron a reír por ello, la imagen de Korra con nariz de patata era bastante graciosa; continuaron con la caminata de la misma forma en que lo habían estado haciendo, hablando de tantas cosas que el momento extraño que habían tenido hace poco desapareció entre las bromas y los comentarios divertidos. Fue hasta que comenzaron a bordear el lago en su paseo cuando una hilera de bancas a unos metros de la orilla se dejó ver. Sin previo aviso, Yue se acercó a una en especial que estaba en medio de las otras y, ante la mirada extrañada de Korra, se empezó a reír.

— ¿De qué te ríes? — Le preguntó la vocalista, mientras la miraba acariciar el respaldo del asiento con la yema de sus dedos.

— Desde aquí te vi caer al lago. — Señaló, casi con el mismo tono reservado sólo para contar momentos entrañables.

— Por supuesto. Estoy segura de que verme casi morir fue divertido. — Refunfuñó la morena con un puchero en los labios, el cual hizo reír más a la mujer de cabello de luna.

— Lo fue al inicio. — Dijo suspirando, nostalgia emanando de sus azulinos ojos, los cuales se mantenían en la banca de concreto liso. Rodeó y se sentó en ella, mirando el agua brillante por el agradable sol de la tarde. Korra la miró curiosa y procedió a tomar asiento a su lado, pues no se quería quedar parada sola.

Ambas estuvieron ahí un buen rato, en silencio, observando atentas el lago y a las personas que disfrutaban de él, no sólo en balsas o botes, sino a su alrededor, haciendo picnics o dando de comer a los peces. Y estaba tan concentrada en eso, que cuando sintió la cabeza de la otra chica acomodarse en su hombro, Korra se tensó por la sorpresa. Hacia tanto tiempo que no estaban en esa posición que ya se había olvidado de lo que se sentía.

Se había olvidado a tal grado que ahora estar así le daba nervios y una extraña sensación de paranoia.

Por alguna razón, la vocalista no se sentía a gusto con Yue en esa posición, creía que de la nada Asami iba a salir y encontrarlas así. La idea la puso tan nerviosa, que comenzó a mirar a su alrededor buscando una excusa para levantarse e irse. Era su día de suerte. A lo lejos, corriendo en cuatro patas, la figura de su mejor amiga se dejó ver. La hora ya había pasado y estaba en camino a la banca en la que siempre esperaba a Korra. La morena se levantó, deshaciendo por fin la posición, y le silbó, llamando la atención de Naga.

Cuando al fin estuvo a lado de ellas, Korra se agachó y comenzó a acariciarla animada, agradeciendo en su mente por su conveniente aparición. — ¿Qué tal el paseo, amiga? — Le preguntó, sintiendo lengüetazos en su rostro como respuesta, la rockera rio. — Me alegro por ti, ¿Ya viste con quién estoy? ─ Naga por fin dirigió su oscura mirada hacia Yue, quien le sonrió animada.

─ ¡Hola, Naga! ─ Dicho eso, el enorme animal dejó las caricias de su dueña para dirigirse hacia Yue, quien la recibió con una gran cantidad de palabras de cariño en el tono meloso que se usa para una mascota. Ellas dos siempre se habían llevado increíblemente bien, tanto, que Korra llegó a pensar en eso como una señal. Naga nunca había sido tan cariñosa con alguien que no fuera la misma morena que la vio nacer, y que aceptara a Yue de la misma forma le daba constancia a sus sentimientos por ella. Eso hasta que llegó Asami. Su amiga peluda y la hermosa actriz francesa se habían entendido desde el momento en que una posó los ojos sobre la otra. En su momento, Korra había sentido una enorme confusión, ahora eso se había ido.

─ Será mejor que regrese ─ Comentó mientras aprovechaba la distracción de Naga para ponerle la correa. ─, aún tengo que descansar, ya sabes. ─ Señaló su nariz, torciendo su boca.

─ Por supuesto. ─ Y sus brazos rodearon el torso de Korra, en un abrazo que duró un par de segundos más de lo que suelen durar. La morena de cabello corto correspondió, sabiendo que era una costumbre que no se podía quitar aún. Le preocupaba Yue, había estado extraña por días y no parecía poder abrirse con nadie al respecto, empero, no dijo nada. Decidió regalarle una sonrisa cálida en su lugar, misma que fue devuelta. ─ Fue un gusto verte, Ko.

─ Lo mismo digo.

─ Y por supuesto que también me encantó verte, Naga. Cuídala por mí, ¿Quieres? ─ Yue le guiñó el ojo y la mencionada ladró gustosa, antes de volver a jadear con su lengua de fuera. ─ Hasta luego.

─ Nos vemos. ─ Dicho esto, Korra decidió comenzar a caminar hacia las afueras del parque, de vuelta a Ciudad República. Mientras, su mente se volvía una fuente de innumerables pensamientos, entre los cuales, los que más destacaban era su situación, aquella previamente vivida.

No recordaba haberse sentido incómoda en la presencia de Yue, mucho menos por un poco de contacto físico entre ellas. No recordaba haber sentido ganas de mirar para todos lados y asegurarse de que otra persona la estuviera viendo, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. Y no lo recordaba porque sencillamente estar al lado de Yue se sentía bien, porque ella era la única persona por la cual evitaba entrar en una situación comprometedora con alguien más. Todo estaba cambiando: la ciudad, las personas, los días y sus sentimientos no podían ser la excepción; y todo gracias a una persona: Asami Sato. Y a pesar de que había salido de ese enamoramiento para pasar a otro, Korra no se había sentido así de libre en mucho tiempo, tiempo en el cual estuvo llorando la pérdida de aquella hermosa mujer de cabellos platinados, sabiendo que probablemente jamás la iba a recuperar. Era una libertad rara, lo sabía, pero era libertad. Por fin había dejado que su corazón sanara para dejarle camino a otra mujer, a una francesa que, se decía, tenía que invitar a salir en el momento en que volviera a pisar el suelo de su departamento.

Incluyendo a sus hijos, por supuesto.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jueves. Se había levantado temprano, las 11:00 para ella solía ser una buena hora. Se había alistado y había preparado el día con la anticipación de una persona que no podía dormir bien en las noches. Iba a invitar a Asami esa misma tarde.

Le había mandado un texto en la noche, en el que le pedía que no hiciera planes para la tarde, para su suerte, la francesa casi no había puesto objeción alguna y había aceptado la idea. Iba a llevarlos a lo que era, en su muy importante opinión, el mejor lugar en el mundo entero: _Guerra de láser._ Era una atracción bastante popular entre los ciudadanos, consistía en entrar en equipos de varias personas sin importar las edades a una cámara especial, con armas que disparaban rayos azules y lentes de realidad virtual. El objetivo era matar a tantos enemigos, reales o ficticios, pudieras con tres puntos de vida por cada jugador. Después de eso, irían a comer al mejor restaurante de fideos en Ciudad República: El restaurante de Fideos de Algas Narook. Y como si eso fuera poco, planeaba pasar por un helado y sólo después de ese postre los llevaría a casa. Era el plan perfecto.

Así que, con una maravillosa perspectiva del día, se tomó las pastillas y salió feliz de su casa, sin olvidar alimentar a Naga, por supuesto. Tomó un taxi para mayor seguridad y se dirigió al estudio de grabación, pues sabía perfectamente bien que ahí estaría Asami. Debido al problema con su nariz, Korra no podía seguir grabando el video clip, sin embargo, se encontraban ya en las rectas finales y las escenas importantes estaban ambientadas en París, por esa razón y sólo por eso, el director no había sufrido un paro cardiaco. Conociendo muy bien el lugar, encaminó sus pasos hacia el camerino de Asami, mas fue detenida por un rostro familiar.

─ ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ─ Kuvira se había plantado frente a ella, con un gesto extrañado y molesto en ese rostro tan militar.

─ Vine por ´Sami. Vamos a salir. ─ Le explicó, sabiendo que la mujer del lunar no era tan estricta como Katara. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de la chica morena le dio escalofríos a la vocalista. ─ ¡Por favor, no le digas nada a Katara! ─ Ante eso, Kuvira soltó una pequeña risita.

─ No le diré, tranquila. Supongo que es mucho pedir que te quedes en cama, ¿No es cierto? ─ Orgullosa por un alago que sólo ella vio, Korra sonrió gatunamente y asintió con la cabeza. ─ ¿La esperarás en su camerino? Está grabando su última escena, no tarda en ir para allá. ─ Recomendó, señalando sobre su hombro derecho con su dedo pulgar.

─ Esa es buena idea.

─ Bien, entonces te veo luego. Trataré de pasar mañana por tu casa. ─ Le dijo la guitarrista. ─ Yo debo regresar a grabar.

─ Por supuesto. Nos vemos, Kuv. ─ Con ánimos renovados, y más al saber que Katara no estaría al tanto de su visita al set, Korra siguió su camino, rumbo a los camerinos hasta dar con el que, sin duda, era el de la francesa de labios rojos. No es que fuera tan difícil de hallar, simplemente debía buscar aquel que tuviera su nombre en la puerta.

Korra subió los peldaños que había en la entrada e ingresó, sentándose en el pequeño pero cómodo sillón, en el que acostumbraba esperarla como las veces anteriores. Suspiró hondo y miró a su alrededor, topándose con cambios de vestuario que no había visto, el maquillaje que usaba frente al espejo del tocador y, a un lado, el celular de la actriz. No pudo evitar sonreír ante ese profesionalismo, tanto que prefería dejar su celular en el camerino. Pensó en el tiempo que pasaba ahí junto con Asami, o en el camerino que usaba en Francia, donde los ataques de pánico la controlaban más que la racionalidad; Asami había llegado a cortar escenas solamente para asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien, no dejándola ni un segundo hasta que no se recuperara lo suficiente como para dejar de temblar. En eso pensaba cuando escuchó a alguien tocando la puerta, tomándola por sorpresa. Sin saber qué hacer muy bien, la morena se levantó de su asiento y fue a atender la llamada. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando un enorme arreglo de flores con piernas fue lo primero que vio.

─ Entrega para _Madame_ Sato. ─ Y se asustó más al notar que hablaba. Pero pronto su cerebro hizo la conexión debida. Tragó saliva y habló.

─ Yo la recibo. ─ Con cuidado de no lastimar su nariz, tomó las flores que el repartidor le ofrecía y las colocó con sumo cuidado sobre la única mesa disponible en el lugar. Para cuando giró a ver al muchacho, este ya tenía en la cara un gesto de impresión, seguramente otro fan.

─ F-firme aquí… ─ Le pidió casi en un susurro, Korra tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reír mientras hacía lo que se le había indicado.

─ Ahí está. ─ Anunció, devolviendo la pluma al joven.

─ Eh… Disculpa…

─ ¿Qué sucede?

─ ¿Me darías tu autógrafo? ─ Con una sonrisa enorme, Korra aceptó el bolígrafo negro que el repartidor le tendía y firmo el brazo del chico, quien veía todo con asombro y emoción. ─ ¡Muchas gracias! Tenga buen día. ─ Se acomodó la gorra como gesto caballeroso y salió del lugar por donde había llegado, montado en una motoneta roja.

Korra negó con la cabeza, divertida y volvió a su asiento, mirando el arreglo con atención. Para ella, resultaba ser normal, una actriz tan famosa como Asami debía recibir miles de esos durante el día. Con ese pensamiento, se levantó de nuevo, yendo a ver si podía encontrar la tarjeta de dedicatoria. Con curiosidad, comenzó a buscar entre las flores hasta que dio con la nota. La tomó entre sus dedos y leyó.

" _Un detalle que espero te alegre el día, como tú me lo alegraste a mí._

 _General Iroh II._

Estuvo tan tentada a quitar la tarjeta para siempre de ahí, romperla en trocitos, comérsela y decir que ella lo había comprado para la francesa, pero se obligó a pasarse el impulso como se pasaba las pastillas: Sin agua y de a una y en su lugar se quedó sentada, observando el arreglo como si fuera algo de lo más desagradable hasta que la actriz llegó. Primero escuchó las pisadas y luego la puerta abriéndose para dar paso a la hermosa mujer que era Asami. Sus ojos azules por fin se desprendieron de las flores y se toparon con los verdes de ella, quien sonrió ampliamente antes de correr a saludar a la rockera con dos besos en la mejilla.

─ Korra… _Bonjour. ─_ Mas Korra no se encontraba de humor.

─ Te trajeron algo. ─ Su tono escueto de voz cambió el gesto de Asami, quien con el ceño fruncido miró las flores con atención por primera vez. Acercándose al arreglo, tomó la nota que la morena había dejado en su lugar, leyéndola.

Como si el simple hecho de tener el arreglo directamente en el rostro no fuera suficiente molesto para Korra, la sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios rojos fue un golpe a su estómago, rematándolo el hecho de ver a Asami tomar una de las flores y, posteriormente, acercársela a su nariz para disfrutar de la fragancia con los ojos cerrados. La morena veía todo con el ceño fruncido y una sensación molesta en el pecho. Demonios, sí que quería golpearlo directamente en la cara.

─ ¿Por qué esa expresión? ─ La voz de Asami la sacó de sus fantasías, en las que tenía al general en el piso. Sacudió la cabeza para borrar el gesto y se encogió de hombros.

─ Nada… ─ Masculló Korra.

─ ¿Celosa? ─ La mirada de la rockera buscó a Asami con sorpresa y un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. ¿A qué se refería la francesa? ¿Se refería a lo que había dicho la vez pasada, o es que Korra era muy obvia en ese momento?

─ ¿Qué? ─ Mas Asami no respondió a su pregunta, se dedicó a regresar la flor donde estaba y caminar hacia donde su teléfono yacía.

─ ¿Qué haces en mi camerino? ─ Le preguntó sin rastro de enojo, sólo curiosidad.

─ Estaba esperando a que terminaras de filmar para ir por los niños. ─ Nuevamente su ánimo mejoró, olvidándose por completo de analizar las palabras en la nota. O tan siquiera de recordarlas. ─ Estoy segura de que nos vamos a divertir muchísimo. ─ Asami sonrió.

─ Dame unos momentos, ¿De acuerdo? ─ Korra asintió y Asami se metió al baño del lugar con una muda de ropa. Sólo esperó menos de veinte minutos antes de volverla a ver fuera, con sus ropas casuales puestas. ─ ¿Nos vamos? ─ La morena se puso de pie y con el buen humor que la caracterizaba, salieron directo a la camioneta que la Sato había rentado para su estadía ahí.

El camino hacia la casa de la familia francesa estuvo lleno de varios temas de conversación, desde comida hasta música. Uno, sin embargo, fue el que duró mucho más que los otros, y ese era lo que hacen los niños mientras Asami iba a trabajar.

─ … Sé que pueden cuidarse ─ Comenzó a explicar. ─, Gu en es un excelente hermano mayor; pero me preocupa que estén solos mucho tiempo, pero nunca me van a perdonar que contrate una niñera. ─ Asami se veía a simple vista dividida, pero Korra no tuvo que pensar demasiado para hallar una solución.

─ Entonces no lo hagas. Yo puedo cuidarlos. ─ Se ofreció de inmediato.

─ Oh, no … ─ Asami miró a Korra sólo unos segundos, sorprendida por su oferta, antes de regresar al camino. ─ No me gustaría causar molestias.

─ No lo harás. ─ Le aseguró ella. ─ Por lo de mi nariz lo único que puedo hacer es _"estar en reposo"_ ─ Imitó la voz del Aang como si fuera un viejito. ─ ¡Es aburrido! Y me hace sentir sola. ─ Volvió a obtener por un segundo la atención de Asami. ─ Ellos me harán compañía. Además, dentro de poco comenzarán los ensayos y grabaciones del álbum y estoy segura que a Gu en le encantaría verlos. ─ Silencio por unos momentos.

─ ¿Estás segura, Korra?

─ Muy segura. ─ Ni siquiera lo tenía que pensar en realidad.

Al poco rato, llegaron a su destino. Cuando entraron a la casa, los hijos de la francesa estaban más que listos para partir. Lucían tan emocionados que al ver a Korra, Gu en se tuvo que contener para no darle un abrazo, claro que Azumi no lo hizo y se volvió a arrojar a los brazos de la morena sin dudar.

─ ¿A dónde iremos, Korra? ─ Preguntó Gu en, dirigiéndose a la chica que aún tenía a Azumi cómodamente en brazos.

─ Eso, mi amigo, es una sorpresa. ─ Respondió ella. ─ Pero es mejor irnos de una vez.

─ En ese caso, deberían subir al auto de una vez, ¿No? ─ Dijo Asami con una dulce sonrisa. Gu en asintió y salió tras su madre para ingresar a la camioneta, seguidos de Korra y, por lo tanto, Azumi también.

Al ser la única persona que sabía a dónde se dirigían, y también la única a la que Asami no le iba a dejar conducir, Korra tuvo que guiarlos desde el asiento del copiloto. Fue un milagro que pudiera hacerlo correctamente, pero eso no lo iba a decir en voz alta. Claro que ninguno de los Moulian-Sato entendió el motivo por el cual Korra los había guiado a un sucio callejón.

─ ¿Es aquí? ─ Preguntó extrañada Asami, mirando el paisaje con una ceja alzada.

─ Sí, pero tranquilos. Es la puerta trasera. ─ Explicó rápidamente, haciendo que el resto de la familia atara cabos. ─ No seremos muy molestados si entramos por aquí, para entrar la fila es enoooorme. ─ Asami apagó el motor y en seguida bajaron, siguiendo a Korra hacia una puerta doble de metal blanco con un letrero que rezaba _"Exit"_ , donde la rockera tocó tres veces en un ritmo específico, pues de esa manera sabían que era ella.

Pronto, un joven adolescente con aspecto desaliñado y barros en el rostro les abrió la puerta. La música de guerra con ritmo electrónico se escuchó con claridad, el chico las saludó visiblemente emocionado, ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Con voz temblorosa y una sonrisa idiota y enorme, el joven los invitó a pasar. Lo primero que Korra hizo al entrar, fue observar las reacciones de los más jóvenes. Ambos lucían bastante asombrados, mirando boquiabiertos todo a su alrededor. Las luces de neón del lugar eran blancas, con varias pantallas enormes mostrando a la gente jugando y algunas promociones en las paredes. Tenía un tema futurista militar que lo hacía ver épico y las diversas armas a escoger eran mostradas para todos. Los tres franceses estaban impresionados. Fue en ese momento cuando unos tacones resonando se escucharon cada vez más cerca, las miradas de todos se dirigieron hacia el lugar de donde provenían y se toparon con una hermosa mujer de menos de veinticinco años caminando hacia ellos. La mujer portaba un impecable traje con falda que abrazaba su cuerpo perfectamente.

─ Eso es todo, Lee. ─ Despidió al muchacho una vez llegó con ellos. ─ Yo me encargo en adelante. ─ Su voz era tan profesional y amigable a la vez, que Korra se encontró sonriéndole amigable en muy poco tiempo. ─ Mi nombre es Ji Peach, y soy la encargada del lugar. ─ Dijo amablemente. Si tan solo Korra fuera más perceptiva, hubiese notado que la Srita Peach sólo se dirigía a ella. ─ Es un increíble honor tenerlos hoy aquí.

La misma joven encargada fue la indicada de enseñarle el lugar, decirles las instrucciones y llevarlos a la sala que iban a ocupar, sin embargo, con cada indicación que lo requería, usaba a la morena como modelo para el ejemplo, colocándole los lentes, tocando su abdomen y espalda más de lo necesario al mostrar los puntos donde debían disparar y mirando a Korra directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa que catalogaba en lo coqueto, pero que Korra nunca notó. Para ella, era normal que alguien fuera tan atento con esta clase de explicaciones. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la mirada de aprobación de Gu en, o de los ceños fruncidos que los rostros de Azumi y Asami habían dibujado.

─ El juego termina cuando suena la alarma, o si se quedan sin vidas, ¿De acuerdo? ─ La mujer rubia preguntó, batiéndole las pestañas a la morena.

─ Sí, todo listo. ─ Respondió Korra con entusiasmo.

─ Me alegro mucho. Si necesitan cualquier cosa ─ Miró a la familia por vez primera en un buen rato. ─, o no… ─ Miró a Korra. ─ No duden en llamar.

─ Sí, muchas gracias. ─ Y la sonrisa de la vocalista se ensanchó, emocionada por empezar al fin.

─ Disfruten su estadía. ─ Y son esas palabras, se alejó, moviendo las caderas más de lo necesario.

─ Bueno ─ Tomó su arma y se la recargó en el hombro. ─, ¿Estamos todos listos? ─ Las respuestas que recibió Korra a su pregunta fueron variadas. ─ De acuerdo… ¡Hey, Azumi!, ¿Te gustaría subirte a mis hombros y disparar como si estuvieras en un caballo?

─ No. ─ Respondió la más pequeña, cortante y tajante. Después de eso, giró la cabeza de forma dramática. ─ ¡Hm! ─ Se cruzó de brazos y se colocó tras su madre, molesta. Korra miró con confusión la escena, para luego preguntarle a Asami con la mirada qué había pasado, pero para su sorpresa, la francesa también la ignoró, comenzando a caminar a la sala. Más confundida aún, miró al único que quedaba a su lado, recibiendo un encogimiento de brazos, sin saber tampoco qué sucedía.

La tarde dentro de esa sala fue realmente divertida a pesar de lo que había pasado antes de entrar, todos habían logrado anotar varios puntos, incluso la más pequeña de las francesas había logrado acabar con un par de enemigos; sin embargo, la rubia seguía extrañamente enojada con Korra, quien no tenía ni la menor pista de porqué. Cuando por fin salieron de ahí, los humos estaban más relajados, pero no tanto como a la morena le hubiese gustado. Hicieron su camino a los fideos Narook, nuevamente dirigidos por Korra, quien trataba una y mil veces de que Azumi le hiciera caso, sin éxito.

─ Hemos llegado. ─ Anunció cuando Asami se estacionó en el lugar que Korra le había dicho. ─ Es el mejor lugar para comer fideos en toda Ciudad República. ─ A Korra y a los demás miembros de la banda les gustaba bastante aquel lugar, las personas que iban usualmente no los molestaban, por lo que creyó que era un buen lugar para que comieran, y lo fue. Nadie se acercó a pedir fotos o autógrafos, respetando que quisieran tener una comida en paz. ─ Hay una parte del lugar donde comemos los chicos y yo para tener una buena vista. ─ Justo iba a decir más cuando un mesero se les acercó para llevarlos al lugar que Korra había pedido con antelación.

La parte del restaurante que Korra había pedido era una pequeña parte donde se encontraba una terraza, desde la cual les esperaba una mesa puesta para cuatro personas, y desde la cual se puede ver la isla de los acólitos donde vivía la familia de Korra, el sol se podía ver iluminando lo suficiente como para que el agua pareciera hecha con detalles de oro, pero sin molestar a los ojos. Era un panorama hermoso de presenciar y Korra lo sabía, por eso había apartado ese lugar, y la cara de los franceses al ver hacia afuera lo valió.

─ ¿Te gusta la vista, Azumi? ─ Un nuevo intento de parte de Korra. La francesita la miró por unos segundos y regresó la vista al mar, ignorando su pregunta. Korra comenzó a pensar detenidamente en qué podría haber hecho para que Azumi se enojara con ella, pero por más que lo pensaba, no podía hallar la respuesta.

.

Para cuando terminaron de comer, nadie puso en duda la calidad de los fideos. La familia estuvo de acuerdo con Korra: Esos eran los mejores fideos de algas del planeta entero. Sin embargo, para la vocalista la diversión no terminaba ahí, pues era el turno de los más pequeños de ver el parque y, si así lo querían, tomar un helado. Cosa que obviamente sí quisieron, de hecho, lo primero que hicieron llegando al lugar, fue dirigirse al hombre con el carrito para obtener un poco de postre. Mientras tanto, Korra seguía pensando en la mejor manera de disculparse con Azumi por algo que no recordaba haber hecho, pero por más intentos que hacía, todos terminaban mal, o con la pequeña francesita ignorándola después de haber pedido el sabor chocolate. Sin ya saber qué hacer, y sintiéndose un poco desesperada porque su pequeña princesa no le hacía caso, Korra decidió tomar acción como toda buena guerrera del Polo Sur.

─ ¡Por favor, Azumi! ─ Exclamó con un puchero y ojos de perrito. ─ ¿Qué debo hacer para que me dejes de ignorar? Me estás rompiendo el corazón. ─ Y lo decía en serio. La pequeña diablita con cara de ángel se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, pensativa. Casi como el gato de Cheshire cuando pequeño, una sonrisa astuta pero adorable se dejó ver en el cachetón rostro de la pequeña, antes de recitar lo siguiente.

─ _Donnez à la mère un bisou. ─_ La mirada confundida de Korra no se dejó esperar, por lo que Azumi decidió traducirlo con un poco de dificultad. ─ Besa a mamá.

La reacción de todos no se dejó esperar, la de unos mucho antes que la de otros. Gu en estaba sorprendido, los ojos azules abiertos tras el cristal de los lentes, Asami estaba sonrojada y con la misma reacción que su hijo en el rostro.

─ ¡Azumi! ─ Soltó la francesa mayor, mirando a la niña que sujetaba su mano con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Por otro lado, Korra sentía su corazón palpitar al mil por ciento. Tal vez esa era su oportunidad. Ahora, o nunca. Empero, la mirada interesada del heladero puesta más en la situación que en servir correctamente el producto la detuvo. Ella no quería meter en problemas a Asami, y menos en un lugar tan público como un parque, fue por eso que accedió a las demandas de la pequeña rubia y, parándose de puntitas, le dio un rápido y casi imperceptible beso en la mejilla, alejado notablemente de esos labios rojos. Azumi no tardó en inflar sus mejillas y dar un pisotón con el pie, mas antes de que pudiera decir algo, Korra dirigió su mirada al hombre que aún prestaba atención a la escena frente a él.

─ ¿Ya están los helados? ─ Con eso el señor pareció despabilar y siguió atendiendo el pedido, dándole a cada quien lo que pidió en poco tiempo, recibiendo su paga segundos después.

Pasearon un poco a través del parque. Azumi lucía bastante sorprendida de lo que el parque tenía, girando una y otra vez la cabeza para apreciar con mayor facilidad lo que el panorama le ofrecía, todo de la mano de su hermosa madre. Mientras, Gu en y Korra tenían una plática bastante amena de música, ritmos, posibles mezclas, pero en tanto lo hacía, los ojos azules de la vocalista se desviaban del muchacho a Asami. Lucía hermosa como siempre, o incluso más, no estaba segura. El corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas se tornaban de un ligero color rosado al ver cómo el sol pegaba en aquella piel blanca tan suave como la misma seda, o por la forma en que sus ojos miraban a Azumi con adoración. Cada día se convencía más de ganarse su afecto de una u otra manera. Fue en ese momento en que algo grande y vistoso, de varios colores llamó la atención de la más pequeña de los cuatro: Una cometa enorme de una mariposa, con colores tan variados como el mismo arco iris. Azumi comenzó a aplaudir, emocionada por la imagen.

─ ¿Quieres volarla, Azumi? ─ La niña, con una sonrisa preciosa, asintió de inmediato. ─ ¿Qué te parece si mañana venimos temprano y volamos cometas?

─ ¿Cometas? ─ Bufó Gu en, sin lucir tan entusiasmado como su hermana menor por la idea.

─ También podríamos tratar con el _motrocross_ , este parque es enorme y tiene bastantes actividades. ─ La morena se encogió de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa, aunque por dentro sabía bien que con eso ya tenía al chico en la bolsa.

─ Eso no suena mal. ─ Y no estaba equivocada.

Más pronto que tarde, la oscuridad comenzó a caer sobre ellos, el sol se estaba ocultado y era momento de volver. Además, los niños lucían ya cansados, pero alegres. La rockera les había preguntado incluso si se habían divertido, los dos respondieron con alegría que sí, llegando a hablar entre sí de cuántos enemigos habían terminado en _Guerra de láser_ y cómo los habían tomado por sorpresa. Korra y Asami se miraron y compartieron una sonrisa, seguida de un agradecimiento de parte de la actriz por el día que habían pasado a lado de la morena.

Esa noche, Korra durmió abrazada de nuevo a la almohada que había pertenecido a Asami durante el tiempo que había estado viviendo con ella. Definitivamente la extrañaba mucho, le hacía demasiada falta en su piso, en su cama. Era por las noches como esas en las que la decisión de conquistarla se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Tanto, que nuevamente comenzó a trazar un plan de acción. Al día siguiente, Asami tenía que grabar las últimas escenas del video, por lo que el sábado estaba más que libre, hasta donde ella sabía. Las grabaciones de la película comenzaban en seis días y, con ellas, el inicio de su nuevo trabajo como niñera. Era por eso que al día siguiente llegaría con un ramo de flores en la mano y la iba a invitar por fin a una cita.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Korra durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	19. Chapter 19

_**¡Hola, chicuelones, sensualones, nalgones y todo lo que termine en "ones"! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo del fanfic.**_

 _ **Vamos por las reviews:**_

 **NatyHL: Hahahaha muchas gracias, significa muchísimo que te guste de esa forma. Gracias por tu review.**

 **Liz** **: Sí, así es Xd Pues vamos a ver qué hace Asami cuando Korra la invite :3**

 **Guest: Hahahaha calma, calma… El beso ya casi viene, aguanta un poco más xD**

 **Maria: Hahahaha me alegra tanto que apreciaras ese momento XD Me gustó mucho escribirlo, sinceramente. Es que Korra quiere muchísimo a Azumi y viceversa, ya lo verán :3 Y sí, sí llegó XD Aunque muchas gracias por asegurarte de que me llegara, fue muy lindo detalle de tu parte.**

 **Karen: Oww, muchas gracias. Me alegra que te guste cómo va quedando, y no, gracias a ti por leer y dejar review.**

 **Himari: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, leí tus tres comentarios XD por eso decidí responder los tuyos casi al último XD Gracias por tomarte el tiempo y la molestia de hacerlo, comentar y leer la historia. Espero no decepcionarte en el futuro, a propósito, tengo una amiga con el mismo apodo… Bueno, mi esposa en clase de Salud [Larga historia XD] Gracias de nuevo, en serio.**

 **Sin más, aquí el capítulo.**

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**_

 _ **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

El viernes había llegado, y con él, la posibilidad de iniciar una nueva faceta en su vida. Y Korra lo sabía. Se levantó con unas ganas de cumplir su meta que sólo la canción _Eye of the tiger_ podría producir en un fan de Rocky. Tomó sus pastillas y se las tragó sin necesidad de beber agua, procediendo a encaminar sus pasos a la ducha. Debía lucir bien, oler bien, y más ese día en especial. Como casi todos los días anteriores, Korra iba a visitar a Asami, pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez iba a pedirle una cita.

Desayunó ligero junto con Naga, quien recibió su ración matutina de croquetas; después de vivir casi una semana completa con la francesa, Korra sentía algo bastante raro en el pecho, se había acostumbrado a desayunar en su compañía, con aquel acento ligeramente marcado y esas sonrisas encantadoras que le dedicaba. Suspiró, ni siquiera sus cereales favoritos se comparaban en nada con un desayuno preparado por esas blancas y finas manos. La extrañaba bastante, ahora podía entender un poco más porque la actriz dijo que una casa podría ser muy grande para una persona, en su caso, el departamento.

Se lavó los dientes y le colocó la correa a Naga, había elegido uno de sus mejores conjuntos para la empresa y preparado todo un plan, sólo le faltaba armarse de valor y realizarlo. Sabía mejor que nadie que todos los viernes, Asami pedía salir temprano para poder pasar tiempo con sus hijos, y era una actriz tan famosa que se lo concedían, la hermosa mujer sólo iba a afinar detalles o grabar un par de escenas en su defecto y podía retirarse. Ya eran las _14:00 hrs_ y la morena no pudo evitar dar por sentado que Asami ya se encontraba libre, tomó a Naga de la correa y salió de su casa, dispuesta a darle a la familia francesa un día espectacular, y conseguir una cita con la mujer que quería. Claro que no pensaba llegar con las manos vacías. Ni tarda ni perezosa, su primera parada fue una florería más que especial para ella, Aang y la morena solían ir allá por consejos de jardinería para su propio lugar especial, la adorable mujer que la atendía les tenía mucho cariño, y no había ocasión en la que la rockera comprara flores que no fuera en ese establecimiento, salvo por esa vez en Francia, pero ¿qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Ordenarlas por correo? Compró entonces dos ramos hermosos de flores: Uno pequeño de rosas blancas, y uno notablemente más grande con rosas rojas; con ambos regalos en mano, por fin estaba lista para iniciar el día. Había prometido llegar a Azumi a volar una cometa y no iba a fallarle, no después de que casi le costó un escándalo público el que la pequeña le perdonara, cosa que logró sin siquiera saber qué había hecho mal.

No pudo evitar caminar mientras soñaba despierta, ¿Qué haría si Asami le decía que sí? Tal vez la llevaría a cenar a un lugar privado, o la invitaría a ver una película… ¿Pero y si decía que no? Las manos le comenzaron a sudar y los nervios apoderarse de ella, nuevamente esa inseguridad de que Asami la viera simplemente como otra adolescente a su cargo le llenó la mente, ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así de complicado?

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba frente a aquella reja negra, la que protegía la casa de los Moulian-Sato. Respiró hondo y tocó el timbre como siempre lo hacía, dándose ánimos mentales para llevar adelante el plan. ─ " _Vamos, Korra… No es tan difícil." ─_ Se dijo. ─ _"Sólo es un ´¿Quieres salir conmigo?´ ¡¿Quieres salir conmigo?!_ ─ Pero pronto fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la reja, que se abría electrónicamente. Dio unos pasos para entrar y dejó suelta a su fiel amiga, después de asegurarse de que la salida y entrada estuviera cerrada, claro. El enorme animal corrió entonces feliz y alegre, con la lengua de fuera y dando saltos de un lado a otro, mientras, su dueña encaminaba sus pasos a la puerta principal.

Llamó a la puerta poco tiempo después, llevando los ramos de flores tras su espalda. No podía evitar sentir un ligero temblor en su cuerpo, sabía que lo que venía frente a ella era algo importante y realmente pensaba dar todo de sí para no echarlo a perder. No tardó mucho en recibir respuesta, la puerta se abrió y, tras ella, la hermosa figura de Asami la recibió con una sonrisa amplia y elegante, había dejado su negro cabello suelto, enmarcando su rostro de una forma tal, que se veía mucho más joven. Sus ojos verdes se posaron en los azules antes de hablar.

─ _Bonne après-midi,_ Korra. ─ Le saludó antes de darle los acostumbrados besos en las mejillas, colocando a ambos lados del moreno rostro sus manos para atraerla más cerca mientras lo hacía.

─ Hola, Asami. ─dijo la morena en respuesta.

─ Pasa, por favor. ─ La francesa se hizo a un lado para cederle el paso, y Korra obedeció después de darle las gracias. Los ojos de la rockera vagaron por el lugar rápidamente antes de tratar de regresarlos a la dueña de la casa, mas aquella intensión se quedó en eso, una intensión, cuando un grito alegre y animado se escuchó desde las escaleras.

─ _Koggaaaaaaaaa! ─_ La mencionada viró de forma rápida el rostro sólo para toparse con la misma pequeña francesita que la recibía de aquel intrínseco modo una y otra vez.

La linda Azumi iba a comenzar a bajar las escaleras como si la estuvieran persiguiendo, pero la mirada autoritaria de su madre sobre ella le hizo cambiar de opinión, tomándose el tiempo justo y necesario para descender escalón por escalón, hasta tocar el suelo, para posteriormente correr directo a esos fuertes brazos que siempre la atrapaban en el aire. Sin embargo, contrario a la costumbre, esta vez la rubia se dirigió directo a los pies de Korra, abrazándola de las piernas, pues su estatura no le permitía darle un abrazo apropiado. Korra, al sentir los delgados y pequeños brazos rodearle los muslos, sonrió con felicidad. Adoraba a esa niña.

─ Hola, princesa ─saludó la vocalista antes de alzar las cejas, como si fuera anunciar un acontecimiento. ─. Traje regalos para dos hermosas damas. ─ Señaló, mirando la reacción tanto de la niña, quien lucía entusiasmada, y la de la madre, quien había alzado la ceja, confundida. Sin más que esperar, mostró al fin los dos ramos de rosas que había comprado y le entregó el blanco a Azumi, con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes y escondía sus ojos, ─ Aquí tienes.

Azumi miro a Korra con los ojos verdes similares a los de su madre muy abiertos, paseándolos una y otra vez entre la morena y las flores, sorprendida, con su angelical carita comenzando a tomar color en las mejillas- Lentamente tomó el ramo que le estaban ofreciendo y, de inmediato utilizó las rosas para cubrirse el rostro de la azul mirada de la rockera, lanzándole una linda y tímida mirada antes de susurrar.

─ _Merci…_ ─ Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a alguno de los presentes de corregirla, pues de inmediato subió las escaleras para llevar el regalo a su cuarto, sonrojada. Mientras tanto, Korra miró todo, sintiendo su corazón retorcerse y hacerse pasita, ¡Eso había sido sumamente adorable! Tanto que la misma morena se encontró pensando en lo mucho que comenzaba a querer a esa pequeña. Por otro lado, era el turno de la más grande.

En esta ocasión, Korra entregó las rosas rojas, sintiendo su corazón palpitar a mil por hora. Sabía que no era la gran cosa, después de todo, el arreglo que recibió de parte de Iroh II había sido hermoso, por más que le desagradara admitirlo. Sin embargo, la mirada en los ojos de la mayor era diferente, brillaban más, y, a su vez, la forma en que recibió el regalo tenía más significado detrás que la vez anterior. Por supuesto, Korra no era capaz de notar eso, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo alguien de 19 años tan nerviosa que se podía oír su corazón desde el otro lado del mundo?

─ _Oh, chéri…_ ─murmuró despacio. ─. Muchas gracias. ─Ambas se miraron, perdiéndose en los ojos de la otra sin que se dieran cuenta, Korra avanzó unos pasos, aunque no sabía exactamente para qué, simplemente quería acortar la distancia entre ella y Asami, así que decidió hacerles caso a sus instintos y dejarse llevar. Empero, pronto se dio cuenta de que eso no iba a pasar.

─ ¿Para mí no hay regalo? ─ La voz de un muchacho se dejó escuchar justamente tras de ella, Korra sintió escalofríos por la abrupta aparición. Gu en se había hecho presente en el recibidor, del cual no se habían movido, y miraba la escena con ojos sospechosamente curiosos.

─ No sabía que te considerabas una hermosa dama. ─ Resolvió decir la morena, causando que el chico se sonrojara y su madre riera. Con eso, Korra pudo volver a componerse y sonreír ampliamente, mucho más relajada de lo que estaba al llegar.

─ ¿Qué haces por acá? ─ El chico parecía estar de vuelta, con el buen humor que siempre tenía para recibir a Korra, entusiasmado.

─ Planeaba llevarlos de vuelta al parque, Azumi se quedó con ganas de volar una cometa y no pienso dejarla así. ─aclaró Korra. ─. Incluso he traído a Naga.

─ Es una idea magnifica. ─consintió la actriz. ─ Si me permiten, iré a preparar a Azumi. ─ Asami miró a ambos pares de ojos azules y comenzó a subir las escaleras con una combinación entre rapidez y elegancia que le hizo imposible a Korra mirar a otro lado por el tiempo en que la francesa estuvo a la vista.

No fue sino hasta que volvió a prestar atención a su alrededor cuando se dio cuenta de dos cosas: La primera, había estado mirando a Asami frente a su hijo. La segunda, el mencionado se había dado cuenta. Gu en la observaba sin decir ni una sola palabra, en silencio, como si la estuviera analizando; aquello era tan obvio como decir que el joven de lentes nunca se quedaba sin tema que tocar con Korra, ya sea música, conciertos o cualquier otra cosa que les interesara a ambos, lo que era bastante. Esta vez él no habló en un buen rato, o, al menos, no de lo usual.

─ Así que flores, ¿Eh? ─ Oficialmente, Korra estaba nerviosa de nuevo.

─ Eh… Sí, ¿Supongo? ─ Oh, cielos. Oh, cielos.

De pronto, la expresión seria del joven cambió. A la vocalista de cabellos cafés le pareció verlo sonreír por unos milisegundos y su rostro ser iluminado de pronto. Estaba segura de que le iba a decir algo, como si dentro de su cabeza todo hubiera encajado al fin, mas cuando estuvo a nada de decirlo, Asami bajó con Azumi en brazos.

─ Estamos listas. ─ Habló la mayor de las francesas, llamando la atención de ambos hacia ellas.

Azumi traía puesta una pequeña blusa color azul cielo, pescadores blancos y zapatitos a juego, al igual que su madre, su hermoso y ondulado cabello estaba impecablemente recogido en una coleta alta que la hacía lucir hermosa y adorable a la vez. Por otro lado, Asami lucía un pantalón rojo ceñido a su figura, un cinturón negro delgado y blusa blanca con botones. La rockera sonrió al verlas, pues pese a las diferencias, se veían tan iguales que nadie dudaría que eran madre e hija.

─ ¿Quién de ustedes quiere montarse en mis hombros? ─exclamó, sabiendo que sólo habría una respuesta. La niña esperó a que su madre hubo bajado las escaleras por completo antes de bajar de sus brazos, correr hacia Korra y lanzarse de un brinco a ella. Con algo de dificultad, Korra logró atraparla y colocarla en el lugar que le había prometido, sosteniéndole las manitas para que no se cayera antes de comenzar a salir.

Claro que el gusto le duró a la vocalista el tiempo en que Azumi tardó en ver a Naga, En cuanto sus ojos verdes se posaron en la masa gigante de pelo blanco que correteaba por todo el patio, no dudó en pedirle que la bajara para poder ir a jugar con ella. Azumi no tardó en ir a acariciar a Naga como si de dos buenas amigas se tratara y, segundos después, ya estaban jugando a perseguirse mutuamente. Korra las miraba atenta, riendo con la cara de frustración de la francesita al no poder atrapar a su compañera canina.

Cuando por fin Asami y Gu en salieron, toda la familia, junto con Korra y Naga, subieron a la camioneta y se dirigieron al enorme parque del que Ciudad República era dueña, dispuestos a pasar un gran día y encontrar al hombre de los cometas para poder iniciar, estuvieron recorriendo el parque hasta que dieron con él. Azumi no tardó en elegir la enorme mariposa de colores que había visto la vez anterior, dando saltitos de emoción al tenerla por fin, claro que sus intentos se veían frustrados cuando notaron que la mariposa era mucho más grande que la niña.

─ Fue una gran elección, princesa. ─ Le dijo Korra, tratando de borrar el puchero que la otra había hecho. ─ ¿Tú quieres una, Gu en?

─ No, _merci_.

─ Pode… Podemos _compagtig_. ─ Rápidamente señaló su hermanita con dificultad, sonriéndole con la carita iluminada cuando por fin logró terminar la oración. Gu en la miró a los ojos y sonrió, jalándole la mejilla de forma dulce a su hermanita.

Los cuatro y Naga comenzaron a adentrarse en el parque, buscando un lugar donde poder volarla con comodidad. Debía admitir que le estaba costando un poco lograr que su fiel amiga no se echara a correr rumbo la primer pelota, ave o ardilla que viera, pero Korra se las estaba arreglando bastante bien para controlar a Naga y explicarle a Azumi cómo volar la cometa, pese a lo extraño que le resultaba el hecho de que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Recordaba que su padre la llevaba a volar una cada domingo antes del accidente. La pequeña francesita escuchaba con detalle cada palabra que Korra decía, entendiendo perfectamente después de un par de explicaciones más.

─ ¿Estás lista, princesa? ─ Azumi asintió con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos y su sonrisa. ─ Entonces toma. ─ Korra le tendió el carrete de hilo y le dio en la mano contraria el palo de la cometa, mas nuevamente el problema del tamaño se dejaba ver. ─ Uhm… ─ El ceño de la morena se frunció, buscando una solución ante la atenta mirada de todos, hasta que la idea llegó, pero no de su parte. Antes de que lo notara, y ante las miradas sorprendidas y alarmadas de su madre y hermano, la pequeña se montó sobre Naga, soltó la cometa y con el carrete en mano, se sostuvo fuerte de la correa del animal y le dio una pequeña patadita en el trasero para que empezara a correr, cosa que hizo.

─ ¡Azumi! ─ Exclamaron los franceses antes de comenzar a seguirla.

─ Sabía que no debí dejarla con Meelo. ─ Pese a la alarma de los demás, Korra sonreía de lado. Sabía que Naga era muy cuidadosa con esas cosas, por lo que no había problemas en que pasara un accidente, empero, comenzó a seguirlos, observado sorprendida lo alto que volaba la cometa de mariposa en el cielo, con los colores brillantes y variados viajando en el viento. Negó con la cabeza, esa niña era muy inteligente. Cuando por fin alcanzó a ambos, Korra colocó sus manos en cada hombro y los detuvo. ─ Hey, hey, tranquilos. Naga sabe lo que hace. ─ Y como si quisiera darle la razón a su dueña, Naga comenzó a reducir la velocidad para que la rubiecita se acomodaba mejor y, de esa forma, no cayera. Ambos franceses observaron la escena con los ojos abiertos.

─ Yo seguiré tras de ellos. ─ Gu en dijo, mirando a su madre para darle un poco de tranquilidad al asunto. Pero nuevamente la vocalista se perdió de la mirada intencional que aquellos ojos azules tras los lentes le dirigieron antes de echarse a correr tras su kamikaze hermana.

Pese a confiar en su hijo, Asami seguía con la mirada puesta en su hija, quien cabalgaba a Naga como si lo hubiese hecho una y mil veces, con la expresión que sólo una madre preocupada podía tener, cosa que a Korra le dio risa, era la misma expresión que tenía Pema las primeras veces que su hijo montó a su amiga.

─ ¿Sabes? Pema también se preocupaba al inicio ─ Comenzó a contar, llamando levemente la atención de la actriz. ─, pero ahora hasta Rohan se sube con él y nunca ha pasado nada.

─ Pero…

─ Hey ─la interrumpió, colocándose frente a ella para obligarla a que la mirara. ─, confía en mí. ─ Pidió, pudiendo ver la lucha interna en la mujer de negros cabellos. Korra entendería si no quisiera hacerlo, después de todo, una madre preocupada no se calma con nada.

─ De acuerdo. ─dijo, para sorpresa de la morena. ─ Lo intentaré, _bon?_

─ _Bon. ─_ Tan alegre por ello que no le importó repetirlo en francés. Así que siguieron paseando, y pese a que Asami lucía más relajada, seguía con los ojos puestos en Azumi, quien parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho, incluso Gu en se había emocionado y comenzaba a reír con ella, viendo lo alto que se podía elevar con la velocidad de Naga. Incluso la vocalista se la estaba pasando bien con solo verlos, debía admitir que adoraba a esos niños bastante, eran nobles y bien portados, siendo traviesos como cualquiera de vez en cuando. Miró de reojo a la actriz, quien portaba ahora una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Ese era el momento que había estado esperando: Estaban solas y con los niños a una distancia prudente, era ahora o nunca. ─ O-oye, ´Sami…

─ ¿Sí?

─ Bueno, eh… ─ Se sobó la nuca y miró el piso. ─. Me preguntaba s-si tú… ─ Ante tal tartamudeo, la mencionada posó su mirar esmeralda en Korra, curiosa. Maldita sea, era mejor cuando no le prestaba atención. ─ Me preguntaba si tenías planes para el viernes en la noche. ─ Se esforzó demasiado porque eso sonara claro y conciso, pues no quería tener que repetirlo de nuevo o los colores faltantes subirían a su rostro. Sin embargo, la cara que puso Asami no se la esperaba, como si se lamentara o algo similar. Vio sus labios rojos abrirse y cerrarse por unos pocos segundos antes de que respondiera.

─ Yo… yo sí, sí tengo planes. ─ Y como si eso hubiera sido poco, añadió: ─ Iroh me… Él me invitó a salir. ─ Ninguna de las dos dijo ni una palabra después de eso, Korra podía sentir su cara hacer una expresión de sorpresa visible, mas a pesar del vacío que comenzó a sentir en su pecho y estómago, la rockera se obligó a instalar una sonrisa en sus labios, sabiendo que Asami estaba atenta a sus expresiones.

─ Wow, eso está… ¡Eso está muy bien! Felicidades. ─ Exclamó con un entusiasmo exagerado. Mientras, por dentro, sentía que eso ya era más que solo el colmo, estaba alterada y debía admitir que dolida también, la noticia le había caído como un golpe del mismo Mjolnir directo en el estómago.

Se esforzó en mostrar una buena expresión alegre en su rostro, pero la mirada de Asami le decía que no lo estaba logrando como se supone que debería. Pero ¿cómo alguien tan transparente podría aparentar cuando gritaba por dentro? Maldita expresividad facial. En su mente ya había aniquilado al general de varias formas horribles y también a sí misma, culpándose por no haber preguntado antes. Con razón le había mandado un arreglo de flores, y ahora entendía perfectamente las palabras en la tarjeta. No supo cuánto tiempo se sumergió en sus pensamientos, en su desquite mental, pero fue Asami quien la hizo reaccionar.

─ ¡Korra! ─ Fue su voz elevada la que la hizo regresar al mundo. Miró a la francesa y la encontró con una expresión levemente afligida, como si tuviera que pedirle disculpas por algo. ─ ¿Estás bien? Estás roja de la cara.

─ ¿Yo? ¡Yo estoy de maravilla! Nada puede salir mal en mi vida. ─ Ironizó, ya no le importaba quedar como una niña pequeña, a decir verdad. ─ Voy con… ─ Y sin terminar la frase, echó a correr tras Naga y Azumi, uniéndose a Gu en con las risas animadas, dejando completamente sola a la actriz.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A pesar de que la noticia hacía que su corazón se sintiera como una fría y hueca roca pesada, no dejó que su tarde con los niños se viera afectada. Los pequeños le importaban en serio y ni planeaba dejar que su roto y colérico ser los afectara a ellos, fue por esa razón que se la pasó jugando, bromeando y riendo con ellos como si nada hubiese pasado. Les compró unos deliciosos _hotdogs_ con papas y un helado poco después, pese a que Asami estuviera en completo desacuerdo con que comieran comida chatarra, pero era obvio que no le importó en lo más mínimo a la rockera, quien planeaba consentirlos al menos la primera semana. Empero, aunque con los niños se mostraba como la _genial_ y divertida Korra, su actitud con la francesa no pudo evitar cambiar drásticamente por mucho que la vocalista se esforzara en disimularlo: Le contestaba en monosílabos y a veces ni la miraba. No supo cómo, pero pudo sacar adelante la tarde sin que los niños se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, incluso se había salvado de quedarse a platicar, pues cuando se despidió de los tres franceses, se fue inmediatamente. Tenía que agradecer a los patos a que los pequeños no se alejaron de la puerta hasta que Korra se hubo ido, de esa manera Asami no había tenido tiempo de retenerla, así que la vocalista de ojos zafiro se había ahorrado las preguntas que seguro le hubiese formulado.

Cuando Korra llegó a su departamento, aventó las llaves directo a la mesa de la cocina y se mantuvo lo suficientemente en calma hasta terminar de servirle agua a Naga en su tazón y arrojarle una galleta para perro, se lo había ganado. Empero, ni siquiera esperó a que su amiga se pusiera cómoda, simplemente comenzó a caminar mientras se iba quitando la ropa y la tiraba en el piso. La chaqueta, su playera, pantalón, todo eso quedó regado en su camino hacia su gimnasio personal, incluso las pulseras terminaron tiradas. Siguió su camino hasta que se topó con el saco de box, colgado de un tubo gracias a una cadena gruesa, esperándola solo a ella. Se vendó las manos de forma apresurada y sin mucho cuidado en lo que estaba realizando, se colocó sus guantes en las manos y, mirando fijamente aquella superficie, comenzó a imaginar el rostro del grandísimo General Iroh II, con esa estúpida sonrisa idiota que tenía en el rostro cuando conoció a Asami. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del rugido gutural que salió de sus cuerdas vocales, lo único que asimilaba era la retahíla de golpes verdaderamente fuertes, tanto, que incluso sonaban en la habitación con potencia. Estaba en verdad molesta, tanto que no le importó el ligero y en aumento ardor en sus manos y nariz, principalmente en esta última, comenzando a sentir mareos también debido a las pastillas, ella siguió golpeando y golpeando con más fuerza cada vez. Ni siquiera el cansancio y mareo la detenían, y hubiera continuado hasta desmayarse de no ser porque su celular comenzó a sonar en una parte de la casa que no lograba identificar sólo con el audio.

Gruñó de molestia y, quitándose los guantes, comenzó a volver en sus pasos hasta dar con el pantalón donde, efectivamente, estaba el aparato, sonando, vibrando y brillando. Con su mano izquierda levantó del piso la prenda, y buscó el celular con su mano libre, viendo la pantalla para descubrir que, la llamada, era de Bolin.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Ni siquiera se molestó en modular su voz para que sonara menos molesta, o al menos, no tan cansada.

─ _Hey, Korra. ¿Tienes algo que hacer en este momento? ─_ Preguntó el chico animado, como si hubiese decidido ignorar aquel tono mordaz.

─ No.

─ _Entonces arréglate. Pasamos por ti para ir a lo de Bumi en media hor…_

─ Bolin ─ Lo interrumpió. ─, no quiero pizza ahora.

─ _¿Quién habló de pizza? Vamos al pub. ─_ Levantó la ceja. Sabía que el pobre chico confiaba en que, al estar en tratamiento, Korra no podría beber y hacer cosas random como solía, pero en ese momento no quería ni iba a ser prudente.

─ Estoy lista en veinte. ─dijo y colgó, corriendo a su bañó para darse otra ducha rápida; una noche en el pub de Bumi era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

No fue sino hasta que se estaba bañando que se dio cuenta de que se había lastimado. De nuevo. Sin embargo, esta vez no había sido graves, las heridas estaban sanando mejor de lo pensado. Se limpió la mano y se arregló, despeinando su cabello y poniéndose una camisa de cuadros azules con negro, una camiseta negra y shorts de mezclilla rasgados, estando lista dos minutos antes del tiempo acordado, pero tampoco es como si tuviera que esperar mucho antes de que su banda llegara a recogerla

.

.

.

La música que se escuchaba en el lugar era intensa y bailable, tan fuerte que podías sentir los golpes de las bocinas en el pecho, se sentía el calor humano acumularse en el lugar, el cual tenía diversas luces que ponían el ambiente. No fue sorpresa que llamaran la atención en cuanto todos entraron juntos, pero ignoraron las miradas y comenzaron a caminar entre la gente que bailaba para llegar a la barra, todos querían saludar a sus amigas antes de ir a su puesto en el V.I.P. La bartender Azula trabajaba ahí desde hace ya tiempo, fue en ese mismo lugar donde había conocido a TyLee, quien hacía de mesera para atender a las mesas que estaban más lejos de la barra. Sin embargo, el momento que todos gozaron fue ver al _Gran príncipe_ Zuko sonrojado por primera vez tras conocer a la chica nueva: Mai, una joven atractiva de aspecto oscuro y una forma de hablar algo peculiar.

─ Chicos, hay que ir a sentarnos. ─ Katara tuvo que alzar la voz para ser escuchada por todos.

─ Adelántense ─ Gritó Korra. ─, los alcanzo en un rato. ─ Los chicos asintieron y tanto Katara y Kuvira, así como los hermanos y Zuko, continuaron su camino a la zona especial para ellos, mientras su vocalista y amiga se sentaba en uno de los bancos, justo frente la mirada atenta de Azula. ─ Hey, deja de mirarme así y dame un trago de lo que se te antoje. ─ La chica tras la barra negó con la cabeza, mientras hacía chasqueaba su lengua.

─ Ni lo sueñes, Ko. Zuko me dijo que estabas en tratamiento médico por lo de tu nariz. ─ Otro gruñido se escapó de la rockera, ¿Por qué carajo le pasaba eso a ella en ese momento? Iba a matar a Zuko cuando lo viera. La joven de mirada ámbar se recargó sobre la barra y miró a Korra, quien tenía una evidente expresión de rabia en el rostro. ─ Bien, suelta la sopa.

─ No sé de qué hablas.

─ ¿Qué sucede contigo?

─ Nada. ─ Azula rió por lo bajo.

─ Korra ─ Empezó a decir. ─, tú nunca me pedirías un trago _de lo que se me antoje_ ─ Hizo comillas con sus dedos. ─ si no pasara algo. Sabes bien que una elección mía te dejaría en el piso inmediatamente. No por nada soy la _Princesa del fuego. ─_ Ante el silencio de la morena, Azula bufó. ─ Tienes otra oportunidad: ¿Qué pasó? ─ Ambas miradas se encontraron, en una lucha de voluntades para ver cuál de las dos cedía primero. No tardó mucho en ser Korra la perdedora. Resignándose a no obtener su bebida, la rockera suspiró.

─ Odio a tu primo. ─ Masculló entre dientes, mirando a cualquier lado que no fuera la chica de negros cabellos. ─ El idiota invitó a salir a una persona que me gusta… ─ No planeaba decir que era más que una atracción, parte de ella seguía guardándose cosas sólo para sí misma.

─ ¡Carajo! ─ Exclamó de repente, sorprendiendo a la rockera. ─ Le debo quinientos yuanes a TyLee.

─ ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ─ Azula sacó aire por su nariz y comenzó a explicarse.

─Ty Lee me dijo que tú sentías algo por Asami aquella vez en la parrillada. ─ Movió la mano como si no fuera la gran cosa, ignorando el enorme sonrojo y la expresión alarmada de la chica de ojos zafiro. ─ La verdad no le creí nada, mucho menos después de que cantaras una canción de _Heffron Drive,_ porque, vamos, todo mundo sabe lo que esa banda significa. Así que hicimos una apuesta.

─ Oh, por todos los patos… ¡¿Soy así de obvia?! ─ Exclamó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

─ Mmh… No, no tanto. ─ Le respondió, para tranquilidad de Korra, quien suspiró aliviada. ─ Pero a leguas se notaba las ganas que tenías de asesinar a Iroh II cada vez que él hablaba con Asami.

─ Pues ahora se van a notar más, Asami aceptó la cita. ─dijo con amargura. La bartender se acercó más a Korra, siendo dura y confidencial al mismo tiempo con su acción.

─ Te diré qué: No puedes rendirte. ─ Hizo un énfasis tan marcado en cada palabra, que la rockera la miró con los ojos azules muy abiertos. ─ Escucha, no debería decirte esto, pero Ty Lee también apostó que esa francesa gusta de ti. ─ Korra chasqueó la lengua, desacreditando sus palabras. ─ Oye, si de verdad te gusta Asami, tienes que luchar por ella. ─ Al ver que Korra parecía mandar sus palabras al basurero, decidió intentar otra técnica. ─ Me pasó algo similar con Ty… ─ Sí, eso sí le llamó la atención a la vocalista. ─ Un teto de su clase de baile trató de quitarme mi oportunidad, pero no me rendí y ahora cada que la voy a dejar a su escuela, le meto la lengua a la garganta si el perdedor está cerca. ─ Finalizó, luciendo más satisfecha de lo que debería.

─ Eh… ¿Vale? ─ Lo que menos quería era escuchar esa clase de detalles, pero, pensándolo bien, tenía bastante sentido. Probablemente el general había ganado la pelea, pero definitivamente no la guerra. Y se lo iba a demostrar. ─ ¿Pero sabes? Tienes razón. ─ Le dijo más animada. ─ ¡No me voy a rendir! ─ Sentenció, con ese fuego en la mirada que pocas veces se ve en la gente.

─ Esa es la actitud. ─ Exclamó Azula orgullosa, chocando puños con la morena. ─ Ahora ve a divertirte un poco, los demás deben estar esperándote.

─ Muchas gracias, Azula. Eres increíble. ─ Y sin dar espacio a una respuesta, comenzó a caminar en dirección al V.I.P., dispuesta a pasar un rato bastante relajada y divertirse, tenía que contraatacar y no pensaba hacerlo estando toda tensa. Empero, lo primero que vio cuando llegó, fue a toda su banda bastante atenta a lo que un hombre decía: Bumi estaba sentado con ellos. Eso le pareció raro a Korra, pues el hombre casi no se presentaba en el pub, dejando a cargo casi siempre a Azula, quien hacía un gran trabajo, a decir verdad, pues la popularidad del lugar se debía a ella. En cuando los ojos del hombre se posaron en ella, una sonrisa bonachona y enorme se instaló en sus labios.

─ ¡Hey, Korra! ─ Saludó él. ─ Justo quería hablar de negocios contigo.

─ ¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Bumi? ─respondió Korra, el mencionado era un gran amigo suyo y de su familia. No planeaba decepcionarlo.

─ Bueno, primero me gustaría saber si están libres mañana, claro. ─les aclaró.

─ Creo que ninguno tiene planes mañana… ─ Se aventuró a decir Mako, mirando a los de la banda uno a uno, para ver si estaba equivocado. No lo estaba.

─ ¡Perfecto! ─ Bumi aplaudió. ─ Quería pedirles si podían tocar mañana en mi restaurante. Voy a recibir la visita del crítico del periódico de Ciudad República, y quisiera que tuviera un buen ambiente.

─ ¿Qué te preocupa, Bumi? ─habló Zuko, cruzándose de brazos. ─ Tu restaurante es el mejor en Ciudad República y la comida es de primera.

─ Lo sé, lo sé… ─ Restó importancia el hombre de barba puntiaguda. ─, pero me gustaría agregar ese _extra_ con ustedes.

─ Entonces cuenta con ello. ─afirmó Korra con seguridad.

─ Pero tendría que ser música tranquila… ¿Cómo le dicen ustedes los jóvenes? _Classy._ ─ Comentó, acariciándose su parte calva de la cabeza. ─ ¿Podrían con ello? ─ Ante su pregunta, todos se miraron entre sí, como si hubiera dicho una tontería para nada graciosa.

─ ¿Con cuál de nuestros premios al _Grupo más multifacético_ quieres que te golpeemos? ─ Preguntó Korra con la ceja alzada.

─ Con el del 2015, pesa más. ─ Sugirió Kuvira de inmediato.

─ Está bien, está bien… ─ Bumi aceptó, moviendo las manos para evitar que ese golpe se diera. ─ Lo entiendo, no hace falta llegar a la violencia… ¿Entonces aceptan? Podría hablar con Roku para acordar el precio de…

─ Oh, no. ─ Lo interrumpió Bolin. ─ No es necesario. Con que nos des comida, bebida y botana gratis nos es suficiente. ─ El hombre de cabello gris soltó una gran carcajada, golpeando el brazo del chico momentos después.

─ ¡Entonces tenemos un trato!

─ ¿Por qué todos me golpean? ─ Se quejó Bolin, causando la risa de los presentes.

Después de aquello, Bumi no tardó en irse para dejar a los chicos de la banda tener una gran noche, cosa que hicieron. Todo había sido tan divertido a pesar de no poder tomar alcohol, que Korra se encontró a sí misma olvidándose del asunto de la cita entre Asami y Iroh con más facilidad de lo que creía, pues mientras Bolin y Mako hacían competencias de beber cerveza, Zuko coqueteaba con Mai de forma tonta y obvia, las chicas se adueñaron de la pista de baile, moviendo sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música, liberándose un poco de sus responsabilidades y obligando a los hermanos a unírseles poco tiempo después. Entre chistes, risas y bromas entre todos, resultó en una noche inolvidable que logró motivar a Korra aún más de lo que Azula lo había hecho. Y no, no planeaba rendirse.


	20. Chapter 20

**_¡Hola, todos!_**

 ** _¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. He estado distraída, preguntándome muchas cosas alrededor del día y haciendo muchas otras y, con el temblor, más todavía. Sin embargo, tengo una pregunta qué hacerles: ¿Van a querer una segunda parte? Si es así, díganme para ponerme las pilas y terminar este fanfic más rápido de lo que pensaba._**

 ** _La canción que se va a usar es Suffer by Charlie Puth… Es trampa escucharla desde ahorita, de una vez se los digo, así que… Aquí el link._**

 ** _https//watch?v=57JsLE1mBOQ_**

 ** _Siganme en mis redes sociales (Tumblr) para cualquier aclaración o duda que tengan, tal vez una petición si gustan para un one-shot. Y tal vez comience a publicar en Wattpad también este fanfic a ver qué tal, ¿Les parece?_**

 ** _https/alexandralabhont./_**

 ** _Bueno, pasaré al capítulo, ahora responderé reviews saltando capítulos, para agilizar las cosas, pero muchas gracias por comentar, ¡Excepto por ti, MaryC! ¡Piensas demasiado igual a mí y te detesto! XD._**

 ** _Espero lo disfruten._**

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La primera dificultad que se topó Korra aquel sábado en la mañana, fue algo que no había tomado en cuenta y que, para su estilo de vida, debió notarlo desde el inicio: Su nariz lastimada. Sí, no estaba rota, y no tardaría mucho en sanar del todo, pero ¿Cómo carajo pensaba alcanzar las notas que requerían de su uso? Así que mientras los demás practicaban sus acordes y afinaciones, la morena tuvo que ensayar una y otra vez lo más básico, para modular su voz de una forma aceptable, hasta que lo logró tras casi toda la tarde apartada de su banda. Las canciones que iban a tocar las había seleccionado Bumi, por lo que ellos sólo tuvieron que acatar sus deseos. Ese detalle no les costó mucho, pues en efecto, eran una de las mejores bandas en probar diferentes estilos. Sin embargo, ninguno pudo decir que se encontraba completamente listo hasta que no se arreglaron para la ocasión, llegando al restaurante de su amigo con una vestimenta formal. Así que ahí estaba Korra, portando un traje negro y blusa blanca, en tanto dejaba que fueran las manos de Katara quien le arreglara de forma correcta su _bowtie_ , siendo ella la única chica que no usaba un vestido.

Está listo. anunció la tecladista, mientras pasaba sus manos por el saco de su amiga, alisándolo y limpiándolo de cualquier pelusa que pudiera estar ahí. Luces atractiva.añadió, sonriendo de una forma que la rockera no supo identificar. Korra rio un poco.

Gracias, tú luces muy hermosa. respondió a su vez. Entre ambas morenas había una amistad fortalecida con todo, pues más que simples amigas, Korra no podía evitar considerar a Katara como una hermana. La tecladista había estado ahí para ella siempre, y ambas sabían que se tendrían incluso después de que no fueran más las jóvenes llenas de vida que eran.

Gracias. Katara dio unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de su amiga.¿Lista para comenzar?Korra asintió con la cabeza, pero no tan confiada como suele ser, temía no poder hacerlo correctamente, que su voz saliera horrible y estaba realmente nerviosa.Lo hiciste bien en los ensayos, ¿Lo sabes?

¡Pero no tan bien como debería! ¿Qué si hago el ridículo?

Sé que todos lo van a entender, es claro que la nariz es muy importante y que tú estás dando tu mejor esfuerzo. Sólo relájate y no pienses mucho en eso más que lo necesario, ¿De acuerdo?

Pero… Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de acabar la frase, pues, saliendo de su restaurante para recibirlos por la puerta trasera, Bumi hacía su aparición. Habían acordado verse ahí para hacer todo más secreto, aunque el hecho de tener música en vivo había sido anunciado lo más pronto que se pudo. El hombre de barba puntiaguda les dio un recibimiento cálido y efusivo antes de pasarlos al interior de su negocio. A ninguno de los jóvenes le sorprendió ni un poco el toparse con una pequeña habitación improvisada, justo detrás del escenario que habían preparado para aquella noche; no tardaron mucho en entrar, la gran mayoría no tenían idea de quienes serían las personas que tocarían en esa ocasión y Bumi quería mantenerlo en secreto por el tiempo en que se pudiera.

Les dispuse de todas las comodidades que se pudieron en un espacio relativamente reducido. comenzó a decir el hombre. Tienen _skacks_ , comida variada, postres y les aseguro todas las bebidas que quieran. Sólo tienen que pedirlas a un mesero, para que pueda llevar la orden al bar. La cara de Bolin al escuchar todo eso fue legendaria, pues se la pasó babeando y mirando cada pedazo de comida que descansaba en esas charolas de plata. —Tendran treinta minutos de descanso por cada cinco canciones, pero eso aun podemos discutirlo, ¿Cómo ven?

—Yo no le veo el problema. — Dijo Bolin, quien moría por comenzar a comer. Por suerte, nadie discutió eso.

— De verdad, muchas gracias, chicos. No saben el favor que me están haciendo. —habló el hombre mayor, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Zuko con fuerza, ocasionando una mirada fastidiada en el joven de la cicatriz.

Bumi preguntó si no había problema que iniciarán de inmediato, pero los chicos de la banda estaban ya tan ansiosos por subir al escenario, que aceptaron a pesar del nerviosismo de Korra. La vocalista seguía sintiéndose algo insegura por su voz, pero, decidiendo que eso no la iba a detener, subió al escenario junto con los chicos en el momento en que Bumi terminó su discurso introductorio. Les desearon una excelente velada a los comensales y no tardaron en comenzar a tocar, abriendo la noche con _Put your head on my shoulder._

Así como lo dijo Bumi, cada cinco canciones bajaban a tomar un aperitivo, ordenaban bebidas y decidían cuales serían las siguientes cinco. Korra se sentía bastante entusiasmada, había comprobado ya que podía cantar de forma decente con todo y nariz lastimada, cosa por la que recibió muchos halagos y felicitaciones por parte de sus amigos, quienes también disfrutaban de la noche. Los treinta minutos pronto llegaron a su fin y, con ello, el momento de regresar al escenario. Terminaron de colocarse en posición y siguieron con su trabajo. La vocalista la estaba pasando tan bien, que no creía que algo pudiese arruinar su noche.

Pero claramente se equivocó.

Estaba entonando la mitad de _Kissing a fool_ cuando al destino se le ocurrió que era buen lugar para hacerla sufrir un rato, y hacer que aparecieran. Iroh II lucia un elegante traje formal, con una corbata verde que claramente se había colocado a propósito, para combinar con los ojos de su pareja, quien no podía ser nadie más que la misma Asami. La gran actriz francesa se veía hermosa, con ese vestido largo color negro, que abrazaba sus curvas en los lugares exactos, y soltaba otros de forma tan armoniosa que parecía hecho por y para ella; y tal vez lo era. Su cabello largo caía en ondas y su maquillaje era perfecto. Los ojos de ambas se encontraron con sorpresa, ninguna esperaba ver a la otra ahí; mas quien desvió rápidamente su atención a otro lado fue Asami, posando aquella mirada esmeralda sobre su acompañante, adornando su rostro con una brillante sonrisa.

Korra, por su lado, siguió cantando como una profesional, a pesar de que por dentro se sentía a punto de explotar; la morena los siguió observando, atenta a cada uno de sus gestos como una buena masoquista. La pareja de cabellos negros llegaron a su mesa y, como intachable caballero, el general jaló la silla para la francesa tomara asiento, sin embargo, y para fortuna o desgracia de las dos, era precisamente el lugar donde podía ver frente a frente a la banda, y, por consiguiente, a Korra. La morena terminó espléndidamente la última nota y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, colmando el lugar en tanto los músicos hacían una reverencia al público y se retiraran tras el escenario, con el fin de tomar sus treinta minutos de descanso.

En cuanto la chica de ojos zafiro estuvo en la seguridad de la habitación, comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro claramente alterada, molesta y desarreglando su cabello, ¡¿Era en serio?! De todos los lugares que pudieron visitar… ¡¿En verdad tenían que elegir el de Bumi?! Ya había olvidado que esa noche Iroh había invitado a salir a Asami, y entonces ellos entran a escena y se lo restriegan en la cara. Tan metida estaba en sus propios pensamientos, que ni siquiera notó que todas las miradas de sus amigos estaban puestas sobre ella, ni mucho menos a Kuvira, quien harta, caminaba hacia ella con molestia. La mujer del lunar tomó a Korra de la mano, para sorpresa de esta, y la apartó del grupo lo más que le fue posible, plantandose frente a la vocalista con los brazos cruzados.

—De acuerdo, ¿Qué mosca te picó?—Le preguntó. Korra torció la boca y agachó la mirada.

—Nada, solo… solo un pequeño inconveniente.

— ¿Asami y Iroh?— Azul se encontró con verde expresando sorpresa, ¿Pero qué tenía ya de raro? Parecía que todos sus amigos ya estaban bien enterados.

— Sí… —aceptó rendida.

— Entonces sal, aprovecha la situación y ya deja de pasearte como bestia enjaulada, ¡Me estás desesperando!— Y sin más, comenzó a alejarse, sabiendo que Korra la veía con el ceño fruncido en confusión. La rockera meditó las palabras de su amiga, ignorando las últimas, ¿A qué se refería con aprovechar la situación? ¿Aprovecharla cómo?

Fue entonces cuando una idea golpeó su mente, aunque al inicio creyó que era algo tonta, se dio cuenta después que en realidad no tenía mucho que perder; así que caminó hacia su banda y llamó la atención de todos, contándoles sólo una parte de su plan, la que requería de su ayuda al menos. Para suerte de la morena, los chicos no vieron inconveniente en ayudarla con aquella canción de imprevisto, cosa que la alegra bastante. Esperó junto con los demás a que acabara su descanso, sintiendo el estómago cerrado por los nervios. Cuando subió al escenario, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y apenas podía respirar correctamente. Comenzó a cantar las canciones convencionales al inicio, tratando de relajarse para lo que estaba a punto de hacer; había decidido que esa canción fuese la última antes de sus descanso. A decir verdad, las cuatro canciones iniciales se le hicieron demasiado rápidas, tanto, que estuvo a punto de pedirles a sus amigos que disminuyeran el tempo, mas no lo hizo. Y por eso, el momento llegó de prisa.

Sus ojos se posaron en Asami por primera vez desde que había subido al escenario, podía notar claramente cómo ella también la miraba, aunque tratara de disimular. La actriz tenia puesta una mayoritaria parte de su atención en Korra, y eso ponía a la vocalista más nerviosa todavía. Sintiéndose lista, y soltando un poco de aire a través de sus labios, la morena hizo una seña con su cabeza para que comenzara la melodía. Aprovechó que Asami la estaba mirando para dirigirle una mirada intensa por un par de segundos, queriendo hacerle entender que debía poner atención. Tomó aire y comenzó.

 _Torna-, Tornado_

 _Baby, oh, you blow my mind_

 _You tell me wait, wait on ya_

 _But baby, I can't wait all night…_

Trató de que cada palabra fuera clara y precisa, melodiosa. Quería que la canción llegara a ella de la misma forma en que lo haría si se la estuviera susurrando al odio.

 _I'm just a sucker_

 _For a cold-hearted lover_

 _You make me suffer_

 _You make me suffer…_

A medida que la canción avanzaba, Korra conseguía cada vez más de la atención de la francesa de ojos esmeraldas, tanto, que podía observar cómo hacia un esfuerzo por prestarle atención al general hasta que por fin lo logró. Asami había dejado de verla y ahora reía ligeramente de lo que sea que le haya dicho Iroh. Pero Korra todavía no terminaba, aun tenia un par de planes para llamar la atención y los iba a poner en práctica.

 _So here we go, go again_

 _It's like I'm caught under your spell…_

Esa frase logró hacer que su mirada se topara con la azul de Korra, quien sonrió de lado, un poco arrogante tal vez. Asami tomó su copa de agua con esa elegancia que la caracterizaba y bebió un sorbo…

 _You're wearing black, black magic_

 _Well baby, don't wear nothing else…_

Esa fue la primera vez que Korra vio a Asami atorarse con el agua. La morena pensó que hasta para ahogarse tenía maestría, pues fue un movimiento casi imperceptible el que hizo antes de taparse delicadamente la boca con una servilleta. Los únicos que lo notaron fueron la vocalista y Iroh II, quien de inmediato se inclinó hacia la actriz para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Al menos Korra sabía que la francesa había entendido el mensaje, y eso la animó a seguir.

 _When I open up this door_

 _Don't you play_

 _Ain't no other man gon' make you feel the same…_

De inmediato se ganó una mirada afilada, tanto, que le erizó los cabellos de la nuca. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero ya estaba cansada de suposiciones. Quería saber si en serio había un sentimiento correspondido, o si en realidad no había nada por qué pelear. Sin embargo, también quería vengarse un poco por lo que le estaba haciendo pasar al estar en ese restaurante, con un sujeto que evidentemente no era ella y fingir que no le estaba prestando atención.

Así que tomó una flor del racimo que adornaba el escenario y, con micrófono en una mano y la flor en otra, bajó las escaleras que conducían al escenario y se acercó a una de las mesas. Para su suerte, era una hermosa joven que también llevaba un vestido negro, la dama de cabello rubio cenizo estaba sola, parecía esperar a alguien, mas cuando Korra se acercó toda su atención se desvió a la morena. La mirada de la señorita cambió de sorpresiva a seductora en segundos, aceptando la flor que Korra le tendió y disfrutando de la serenata, como si en realidad estuviera destinada a ella y sólo ella. Para cuando regresó al escenario, con el fin de terminar la canción, Korra ya tenía un número de teléfono en una servilleta, y un beso rosado marcado en la comisura del labio.

Era hora de una nueva pausa, la cual iba a utilizar para tomarse un trago de lo que sea, aun sentía el corazón latir deprisa y un ligero temblor agitaba sus manos. Como última acción antes de entrar al cuarto, viró el rostro hacia la francesa, a quién no había visto desde que tomó la flor. Para su sorpresa, la mujer se estaba levantando de su asiento y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Korra siguió atenta cada uno de los movimientos de Asami, y fue así como notó que no iba a la salida, sino al baño, y no sólo eso, sino también la mirada que ella le lanzó, un ceño fruncido que exigirá que se encontraran en el tocador. Tragó saliva.

Se excusó con sus amigos y salió del improvisado camerino, dispuesta a enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos. Tuvo mucho cuidado de que Iroh II no la viera, y lo logró con éxito. Apenas atravesar la puerta del tocador, la morena se topó con una relajada y tranquila Asami, quien de retocaba el maquillaje sin prisas. Se sintió desconcertada por unos momentos. Justo cuando iba a preguntar qué pasaba, la palanca de un toilet fue accionada, para que al poco tiempo una señora, de apariencia tranquila pero astuta, saliera de uno de los cubículos. Al igual que la actriz, Korra simuló estar arreglándose el cabello, esperando a que la mujer terminara su aseo personal y saliera del lugar, quedando ahora completamente a solas. Ese pensamiento la ponía nerviosa, y con razón justa. Cuando Asami se percató del mismo acontecimiento, guardó las cosas que estaba utilizando en su bolso y, con el disgusto reflejado en su rostro, se recargó en la parte seca del lavamanos.

— ¿Qué se supone que fue eso?— Fue lo primero que salió de esos labios rojos.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Fingió ignorancia.

— Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo. — A pesar de los nervios, Korra soltó una risita, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

— Oh, vamos, 'Sami…

— ¿Qué pretendías con semejante canción? — Volvió a atacar. La morena frunció el ceño.

— Pretendía decir lo que siento. — Se defendió de inmediato.

— ¿Al menos conoces a esa mujer, Korra?

— ¿Y qué si no?

— Pueden tratar de tomar ventaja de ti, ¡Eres famosa, Korra! ¡Una figura pública! ¡Tienes que tener cuidado con eso! — Aquello decepcionó a Korra. Nuevamente sentía la misma presión en su pecho, todo por el pensamiento de que Asami no podía evitar verla con un cariño fraternal. Como una joven más. Y estaba harta de sentirse así, era suficiente.

—¡Oh! ¡Me alegro que estés cuidando de mí y que no sea porque estés celosa! —Escupió molesta.

—¡Eso es ridículo!—replicó Asami.

—¡Me alegro que pienses eso, porque no estás en posición de reclamar nada cuando tu cita está esperando afuera!

—¡¿Disculpa?! ¡¿Qué tiene que ver él con todo esto?! — Korra iba a hablar, pero ni siquiera se le dio el tiempo. — ¡¿Qué te interesa, además, si estoy en una cita o no?!

—¡Me importa más de lo que crees! — Los puños de Korra se apretaron tensos a cada uno de sus lados. Ninguna de las dos quería ceder, por lo que el ambiente se sentía cargado de energía.

— ¡¿Y se puede saber por qué mi vida amorosa es de tu interés?! — La rockera apretó la mandíbula antes de responder.

— ¡Por esto!

Dio dos grandes zancadas y, antes de que la francesa pudiera reaccionar, enrollo su fuerte brazo alrededor de la cintura de Asami, pegándola así a su cuerpo. Solo entonces se acercó de forma abrupta y, sin aguardar un segundo más, juntó sus labios con los de ella, en un beso. A pesar de lo repentino y abrupto de la acción, Korra comenzó a saborear los labios de Asami con lentitud, tratando de no avanzar más, ¿Y cómo hacerlo? Si la francesa entre sus brazos se sentía tensa, sorprendida; la rockera comenzaba a pensar que debía alejarse cuando, de imprevisto y en contra de los pronósticos, la sensación de los brazos de Asami sobre sus hombros le sorprendió. Como si eso fuera poco, la calidez que el cuerpo de la actriz emanaba aumentó, pues la misma mujer de mirada esmeralda se acercó más a Korra, pegando su cuerpo aun más, antes de corresponder, rendida ante las atenciones de la más joven.

El pecho de Korra jamás se sintió tan enchido y a punto de explotar de felicidad como en esa ocasión, los labios de Asami eran suaves como sólo ellos podían ser, eran cálidos, delicados, y deliciosos, justo como se los había imaginado ya tantas veces antes. Su boca encajaba perfectamente con la carmín, era como si fueran dos piezas del mismo rompecabezas. Jamás en su vida se había sentido así sólo por besar a alguien, ni siquiera Yue podía igualar la cantidad de fuegos artificiales que vio, o aquella sensación en su estómago y pecho que le provocaba un temblor. Después de unos segundos más, se alejaron un poco, únicamente para recuperar el oxígeno que se les había agotado.

Las respiraciones agitadas se entrelazaban, pues ninguna de las dos se separó más allá de lo necesario, sintiéndose todavía abrumadas un poco por la magnitud de sensaciones que un beso las hizo experimentar. Por fin, una de ellas abrió la boca para decir algo, Asami quiso expresarle algo a Korra, pero la vocalista no quería escuchar nada. No quería que algo arruinara aquel momento, ni tarda ni perezosa, calló de inmediato a la actriz dándole un casto beso en los labios, frustrando así varios intentos, cada uno siendo aceptado por Asami. Pero tenían que hablar, y Korra lo sabía. Fue por eso que no se molestó cuando, para evitar ser interrumpida, la francesa junto las frentes, deteniendo a Korra con la suya. Suspiró hondo, y con un ligero temblor en su cuerpo, Asami habló.

— Korra… Aguarda. Esto no está bien...—dijo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no te gusto? —Se aventuró a preguntar, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

— Nunca dije eso. —replicó en un susurro, como si lamentara aquello. Korra apretó ligeramente los labios, esperando que la otra sugiera hablando. — Me gustas, Korra. Me gustas y mucho… —Tal declaración logró que la sonrisa de Korra se hiciera enorme, pues la felicidad que esas palabras le trajeron era inmensa. Mas, para su desgracia, no duró demasiado. — Pero no podemos. —finalizó con decepción.

—¿Por qué no? —Se apresuró a preguntarle, consternada y triste. —¿E-es por Iroh…?

— No, no, no… —respondió Asami rápidamente. — No es por él. —Se detuvo un momento, mirando a Korra a los ojos como la misma morena había estado pidiendo, acariciando levemente su mejilla poco después.—Es por mí.

—¿Por ti? —Korra parpadeó confundida.

— Soy una mujer mayor, Korra. Y yo…

La vibración del celular de Korra interrumpió cualquier pensamiento que la actriz de ojos verdes iba a expresar. Con disgusto, Korra sacó el movil de su pantalón, topandose con un mensaje de Mako, indicándole que era momento de cantar. Rápido le tecleó una respuesta, diciéndole que iba enseguida, antes de regresar su azul mirar a Asami.

— Debo irme —expresó a regañadientes, pero te aseguro que tendremos esta conversación más adelante. —Asami asintió de acuerdo, y con esa como ultima interacción entre ambas, Korra se dirigió al escenario para continuar con la velada.


End file.
